


No llores

by bladegaur



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adolescencia, Allen Walker - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Kanda Yuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yullen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 206,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente solo estando dentro de un mar de gente? En medio de una sociedad en la que el dinero lo es todo y difícilmente se valora cuan especial puede ser una persona... Allen descubre una cruel realidad al ser adoptado por un hombre que forma parte de la alta sociedad. Recién inicia sus estudios en un prestigioso instituto donde vivirá el maltrato y acoso de los demás estudiantes día a día sin imaginarse cuanto podría cambiar su vida al cruzarse con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver.Fic YullenDeclaimer: Los personajes de DGray-man pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Yullen - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

El dinero lo era todo para aquellos que correspondían a la alta sociedad, era el fruto de su trabajo disfrutar de una vida acomodada y de prestigio, sin embargo, en dicha categoría también anidaban las personas más viles e inhumanas, puesto que valoraban todas las cosas dependiendo de la cantidad monetaria que poseían. En medio de esta sociedad en la que no todos estaban incluidos, había cierto chico algo bajito de estatura que, a sus quince años de edad, era el objeto de desprecio por parte de una gran mayoría.

Este niño había tenido la suerte de ser el hijo adoptivo de un rico y joven hombre de negocios, un hombre con valores y escrúpulos, educado, amable y decente, mucho más de lo que se pudiera decir de cualquier otro en este medio; desde muy pequeño era desechado, aborrecido y maltratado por los demás miembros de las diferentes familias que sólo aparentaban un comportamiento agradable cuando tenían que atender asuntos con Mana Walker, su padre.

Dicho joven recién iniciaba su educación preparatoria en un prestigioso instituto exclusivo para los hijos herederos de las más grandes y adineradas familias de aquel país; entre ellos, él era uno de los más ricos, razón por la cual también todos creían que sólo se trataba de un oportunista que anhelaba adquirir el control de los negocios de su padre; ninguno de ellos, padres o hijos, creían en su bondadoso y dulce carácter, sino solamente que se trataba de una actuación, una muy buena, que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones ambiciosas. Como era de esperarse, las murmuraciones en las que él era el protagonista iniciaron como una lluvia de antipatía en cuanto dio su primer paso dentro de la institución.

A medida que avanzaba hacia su dormitorio, situado en el mejor pent house del edificio, las miradas de desprecio y arrogancia aumentaban golpeando su abatido corazón cada vez que levantaba la vista, sin importar hacia donde divisara, esas miradas eran fulminantes y, si pudieran, seguramente ya lo hubieran asesinado varias veces. Trató de comportarse tan cordialmente como pudiera, aún tenía la esperanza de encajar en aquel lugar y de encontrar a alguien digno de afecto a quien llamar "amigo", este sueño iba alejándose cada vez más con el paso de los años, pero el cariño que su padre le brindaba era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar una linda sonrisa en todo el recorrido que, más bien, parecía que se dirigía a la horca en vez del lugar donde pasaría los próximos tres años de su vida, muy a pesar de la disconformidad que tuvieran los demás presentes ante aquel hecho, estudiarían y convivirían con él, les guste o no.

Después de algunos días de su instalación y orientación de todos sus quehaceres, iniciaron las clases formalmente, había un área obligatoria que debía cubrir con la inclusión en algún club sin importar su temática, se percató de uno llamado "libertad de pensamiento" y al ver que sólo tenía que asistir dos o tres veces por mes le pareció buena idea tomarlo, así tendría tiempo de organizarse y dedicarse a todas las demás actividades en sus estudios.

También vio que había pocos alumnos inscritos, varios de otros grados por lo que le pareció más interesante, quizás escucharía mentes más maduras y brillantes, y se reducía la posibilidad de ser hostigado al no tener más personas alrededor, por último dio un vistazo a los nombres inscritos pero ninguno le resultó conocido, esto lo entristeció y lo tranquilizó al mismo tiempo.

Era absurdo estar en más de un club siendo tan restringido e involuntariamente antisocial, pero ya tenía clases privadas de piano en la sala de música por petición de su padre, por lo que quiso algo fácil que no lo agobiara más de lo que estaba, de cualquier manera, ya estaba hecho y se dirigía hacia su primera sesión del mes mientras leía el reglamento y muchos otros detalles más de sus asignaturas. Cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, se quedó unos momentos mirando el vacío frente a él, tratando de darse ánimos de entrar pues sus otras clases habían sido algo desagradables y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta fuera menos dañina e intimidante.

Estaba por conseguirlo, cuando escuchó la voz grave de alguien, en un tono bajo que daba a entender su mal humor, provenir detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y derribando el poco entusiasmo que había reunido para por fin entrar por la puerta; dio un pequeño brinco por el susto, y luego se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

-Quítate de en medio, enano. - dijo sin mirarlo aquel joven que era más alto que él, dándole un fuerte empujón con la mano, aventándolo para que se apartara de la entrada.

El pequeño peliblanco quedó impactado por lo sucedido, puesto que, a pesar de lo grosero que se comportó ese chico, era el primero en su vida que se había dignado a hablarle; entre tanta hostilidad y frialdad de parte de los demás estudiantes, era realmente impresionante que alguien quisiera dirigirle algunas palabras, aunque no hayan sido muy agradables, pero tampoco fueron discriminatorias como las que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a lo lejos. Permaneció conmocionado de tal manera que no había hecho un solo movimiento para adentrarse en aquella aula, era más su sorpresa que su conciencia.

-Buenas tardes, jovencito, ¿vas a entrar a este salón? - preguntó amablemente una mujer castaña cuyo cabello rizado llegaba abajo de los hombros, parecía tener más de 30 años; sostenía un portafolio en su mano derecha y varios documentos en la izquierda, además de que vestía formalmente, por lo que dedujo que era la profesora.

Asintió rápidamente sin decir una palabra, la mujer le sonrió extendiendo la mano derecha hacia adentro del aula indicándole que pasara y así lo hizo él, dentro pudo ver los pocos estudiantes que había aliviándose de que ninguno parecía prestarle atención, al fondo estaba el joven grosero de hace un momento apenas sentándose en el escritorio más alejado de todos, lo miró por un instante sólo para presenciar la indiferencia que éste mostraba levantando el libro que traía en su mano derecha para comenzar a leerlo, ignorando deliberadamente a todos los demás individuos que había en ese lugar. 

Encontró un asiento libre junto a la pared a escasos dos lugares al frente, se sentó y levantó la vista esperando que la profesora diera inicio con la clase. Ésta dio la bienvenida a todos, explicó que el propósito de esa materia era dar un espacio a los jóvenes estudiantes donde pudieran expresar sus opiniones sin prejuicios determinados ni restricciones. Los escritorios formaban un semicírculo permitiendo que todos en el lugar pudieran verse sin problemas; sin más demora, dio la indicación para que uno a uno se presentaran de acuerdo a la rutina del inicio de clases.

Llegó el turno de él, se levantó de su asiento, el peculiar tono blanco aperlado de su cabello captó la atención de todos los presentes por un momento, elevó un poco el rostro mostrando unos bellos ojos plateados muy brillantes y la pálida piel en tono rosado que poseía. Vestía el uniforme del instituto el cual consistía en un saco negro con botones de oro y el emblema distintivo del colegio al lado izquierdo, un chaleco tipo suéter amarillo vainilla, una camisa blanca de manga larga adornado con botones de oro, un precioso listón rojo en el cuello atado en forma de moño y un pantalón en tono cappuccino para los hombres, mientras que las mujeres portaban una falda esgada arriba de la rodilla con mallas negras y zapatos negros.

-B-buenas tardes, soy Allen Walker, hijo de Mana Walker, conocido por ser el director del bufete jurídico Walker, t-también es el dueño y gerente de la cadena de bancos Walker. E-estoy cursando el primer grado en la carrera de contabilidad...y-y... - se detuvo notando que algunos murmuraban mientras lo veían, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él y no fue capaz de decir nada más. La profesora se dio cuenta, silenció a los culpables y dio por terminada la presentación de Allen logrando hacer que éste se tranquilizara y volviera a tomar asiento. 

Los expectativos ojos del chico japonés se colocaron en él todo el tiempo, el libro cubriendo su rostro fue una buena barrera para que nadie sospechara que era él quien había atrapado toda su atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio, cuando comprendió que había sido él a quien había aventado en la entrada, pues estaba tan molesto por el fastidioso inicio del ciclo escolar que, verdaderamente, había hecho lo mismo desde hace un par de días con todos los que estorbaban su camino, cuya molestia era provocada por los mocosos mimados malcriados que creían poder mandar sobre todos y las chiquillas chillonas con voz punzante de rata que comenzaban a acosarle declarándole su amor.

Las cuales terminaban rindiéndose a los pocos días puesto que sabía que ninguna solía hacer más esfuerzo por conseguir algo en su vida y el inmenso maltrato de su parte hacía que rápidamente dejaran de molestarlo. Así había sido todo para él, esa miserable rutina que siempre volvía a empezar ya lo tenía bastante harto, fue hasta que levantó el libro que portaba para retomar su lectura que logró ver en su rango de visión a cierto niño de cabellera blanca que lo miraba fijamente, pero tan pronto como elevó los ojos, él ya había girado para acomodarse en su asiento por lo que no pudieron cruzarse sus miradas.

Entre todo su hartazgo y mal humor, se había sorprendido de volver a ver a ese chiquillo, hacía ya 10 años que se lo había topado de frente sin que se hubieran vuelto a acercar, y ahora lo había encontrado de esta manera, no es como si se arrepintiera de haberlo aventado, el chico de verdad estaba estorbando con su mente perdida en algún lugar del universo; pero sabía que quería otro tipo de cercanía con él, meditaba siendo consciente de que se estaba aproximando su turno para participar en esa tonta presentación, a pesar de su asombro por rencontrar a Allen, no tenía ni la menor intención de congeniar con los demás por lo que su pésima actitud no cambió.

Cuando la profesora lo observó, entendió que él era el siguiente, no iba a interactuar con nadie de esa ni de ninguna otra manera, pero los temerosos ojos de Allen voltearon lentamente mostrando interés hacia su persona y, sin más remedio, suspiró cansadamente sin apartar sus ojos del libro. El joven de diecisiete años era alto, de cabello oscuro negro azulado largo y lacio, recogido en una coleta alta, con un flequillo al ras de los ojos y dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, tez clara denotando su origen oriental así como los ojos negros rasgados, acentuando aún más su severa apariencia y su rebelde carácter. Portaba el mismo uniforme sólo diferenciándolo con un chaleco tipo suéter color vino y un corbatín a la inglesa color azul oscuro con un broche de oro en la base del cuello. 

-Kanda, hijo del magnate dueño de las empresas, farmacias, hospitales y hoteles Kanda. Curso el tercer grado de la carrera de contabilidad. - dijo apresuradamente y bastante molesto, esperando que eso bastara para que la profesora dejara de prestarle atención y pudiera seguir en paz con su lectura.

-Oh, vaya sorpresa, qué agradable tenerte en mi clase, joven Kanda; sin duda este año será muy interesante, pero te quiero pedir que cuando estés aquí dejes un poco tu libro y trates de incluirte en las actividades con los demás. - dijo a modo de introducción y regaño ante la interesante información que el peli azul acababa de dar además de su manera poco social de hablar.

-Heh, creí que este curso era para la libre expresión. - dijo burlón y desafiante, bajando un poco su libro pero sin mirarle. Sin duda, con esa respuesta se había ganado el desagrado de todos los presentes que, con sólo escuchar su nombre, voltearon el rostro para dejar de verlo en señal de que el chico tenía un mal carácter con el que nadie estaba dispuesto a tratar, si no fuera porque él era el hijo del hombre más rico del lugar, ni siquiera se rosarían con él; pero la ambición en sus negocios familiares los obligaba a tratar asuntos con él de vez en cuando.

-Bien, hagamos algo, te permitiré que hagas cualquier cosa en el tiempo que duren mis clases, pero debes estar atento a lo que sucede alrededor y escuchar las opiniones de tus compañeros, ¿aceptas? - dijo la maestra con respetuosa autoridad, aquella que Kanda había notado y, por lo tanto, le molestaba, no había muchos que lograran someterlo sólo con palabras.

-Tch, es lo que estoy haciendo. - dijo todavía molesto y serio, pues el comentario audaz de la profesora no le había parecido gracioso, de igual manera pudo captar la pequeña figura blanca que aún lo miraba, a diferencia de los demás, no había apartado su vista de él en ningún momento; sino que lo veía con grandes ojos de asombro, como si estuviera presenciando alguna batalla épica, el asiático sólo se recargó sobre su asiento despreocupadamente continuando con la inmersión de su mente en su libro.

La profesora prosiguió, dando por ganado aquel enfrentamiento con el joven más adinerado del colegio, entre los demás estudiantes había miembros de asociaciones gubernamentales, dueños de joyerías, fábricas, industrias y otros más negocios exitosos, pero ninguno le pareció más impresionante a Allen que la presentación e información que tenía del que ahora conocía como Kanda. La campana sonó dando término a la clase, el primero en abandonar el lugar fue Kanda atropellando a unos pocos en su apresurada salida y clavando su recia mirada en Allen apenas perceptible para el ojiplata, haciendo que se sintiera muy intimidado por aquella muestra de desagrado, "Me he ganado otro enemigo..." pensó sumamente entristecido, mientras sentía una dolorosa punzada dentro del pecho. 

Un par de clases más tarde la jornada escolar llegó a su fin, todos los estudiantes se retiraban para celebrar o hacer cualquier otra actividad recreativa en conjunto, muchos ya habían abandonado el edificio, solamente quedaban algunos estudiosos organizando e incluso terminando trabajos que recién les habían asignado, entre ellos se encontraba Allen, aún sin salir del edificio principal, releyendo sus horarios y pensando qué hacer para ese proyecto de Administración que el profesor les había encargado, del que dependía aprobar todo el curso. 

Era lo único que había en su mente, ya que él no tenía a nadie con quien convivir un momento y mucho menos celebrar su ingreso a esa nueva escuela; no, no había nadie, nadie con quien salir, nadie a quien ver, nadie con quien platicar, nadie que no fuera su padre que lo llamaba por teléfono todos los días en punto de las 8pm, así que, ¿qué más podía hacer? Solamente atender sus estudios, si se distraía o pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso, sin duda terminaría llorando. Caminaba por el pasillo principal rumbo a la salida cuanto vio cinco sujetos frente a él que le tapaban el paso...

-Hey, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es el bastardo que se cree hijo de Walker. - al oír eso Allen se tensó a cierta distancia de ellos, no sabía qué querían, pero podía asegurar que no era nada bueno. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No dirás nada para defenderte? ¿O acaso eres mudo además de ser un mal nacido que busca dinero fácil? - desde el otro pasillo cierto oriental estaba escuchando todo lo que decían, pudiendo notar que se trataba de uno de los tipos que había murmurado basura cuando Allen estaba presentándose en la clase de libre pensamiento.

A pesar de que estaba en el pasillo detrás de Allen, podía ver perfectamente sus expresiones, todo indicaba que, en efecto, tenía miedo, pero su semblante era retador, con la mirada firme y el entrecejo fruncido, siguió observando desde "las sombras" para saber qué sucedería a continuación. El fulano se le acercó lentamente con un semblante de altivez y arrogancia, levantando su mano para tratar de tocarlo...

-Con esa cara, seguramente podrías ganar mucho dinero de otra forma... - cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Allen saltó y le dio una patada voladora justo en el rostro haciéndolo regresar con su caída todo lo que había avanzado, los otros cuatro quedaron estupefactos viendo cómo el líder caía de espaldas medio noqueado y con la nariz sangrando.

-Prefiero seguir siendo como soy a ser una porquería como tú. - dijo con firmeza para después echarse a correr tan rápido como pudo saliendo por otra puerta antes de que pudieran hacer algo más.

Al ver que no lograban reaccionar para seguirlo, Kanda los dejó sin darles más importancia y fue tras Allen, no sin antes abrir los ojos con asombro ante aquella muestra de valentía que había presenciado; nunca, nunca, pero nunca pensó que el pequeño tuviera el coraje necesario para defenderse por sí mismo, eso le dio la satisfacción de pensar que, a pesar de ser tan dulce y educado, tenía su lado agresivo y estaba dispuesto a usarlo cuando fuera necesario.

Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Kanda en ese momento, sino la terrible mirada que tenía el menor en su rostro cuando hubo escapado de aquel lugar; tenía cierta inquietud, y eso no era normal en él, aquella imagen lo hizo recordar el momento en el que lo conoció, la razón por la que no había podido olvidarlo, esa que no le permitía sacarlo de su mente; no quería que dejarlo así, lo siguió aun en contra de sus propios pensamientos y la molesta sensación de saber que tenía asuntos qué atender, solamente quería asegurarse de que regresara a la normalidad, nada más.

Allen corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía desesperado y sabía que si no se calmaba, brotaría su llanto inevitablemente, no quería llorar, no quería que alguien lo viera así, sabía que no importaba si lo veían herido y llorando, nadie haría algo para ayudarlo, por eso no quería mostrarse así ante nadie. Trataba de pensar a donde podría ir para calmarse mientras corría, los dormitorios estarían llenos de los estudiantes, seguramente se encontraban celebrando y embriagándose, así que no era un buen lugar, si llegaba en ese estado todos lo verían y se burlarían, justo en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlos de esa manera, así que siguió pensando: "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Adónde puedo ir?"

Miró hacia ambos lados buscando con la vista algún edificio en el que pudiera refugiarse y vio un poco alejada, una vieja biblioteca que, según recordaba en la orientación, como tal estaba en desuso, pero contenía muchos libros valiosos además de ser usada por muchos en la institución como referencia, aún era temprano por lo que debería estar abierta.

-"Sí, es un buen lugar, incluso podría averiguar un poco para mi proyecto..." - pensó sintiéndose un poco feliz, a comparación de lo que había pasado hace un momento, esta vez podría sentir que estaría seguro, ahí nadie lo molestaría.

Cuando por fin llegó, entró bruscamente por la puerta, como si estuviera siendo perseguido, incluso cerró ambas puertas detrás de sí, jadeó un poco para recuperar el aliento perdido y levantó la vista lentamente, en efecto, era una vieja biblioteca que solamente los amantes de la lectura sabrían apreciar, había más libros de los que pudo imaginar, así como varios muebles de madera bellamente tallados además de los libreros y por la decoración parecía ser perteneciente a la nobleza, como debía esperarse de un lugar de prestigio como ese; de lado izquierdo de la habitación había mesas y salas completas en las que cualquiera se acomodaría fácilmente disfrutando la lectura de algún buen libro, a lo largo de la entrada había un gran pasillo que recorría a simple vista todos los estantes hasta topar con la pared donde terminaba, y a su lado derecho pudo ver un sistema de cómputo, comprendiendo que aquel lugar ya no necesitaba de una bibliotecaria, sino que quien necesitara un libro lo tomaba, lo registraba junto con sus datos y confirmaba con su identificación.

Al sentir el silencio que el lugar le brindaba, se llenó de él y logró tranquilizarse, caminó pesadamente buscando los temas de su interés, tomó dos, tres, cuatro libros, llegando al fondo donde topa la pared se dio cuenta de que había una puerta más al terminar el pequeño pasillo frente a los últimos libreros, se acercó con curiosidad y abrió la puerta con algo de temor, no debería estar haciendo eso sin permiso, pero estaba solo en ese lugar, además había cerrado la puerta principal por lo que, aunque hubiera alguien cerca, no podría entrar... a menos que fuera el intendente. 

Al entrar por aquella puerta, vio un pasillo que abarcaba lo largo de la pared con 5 pequeñas puertas frente de él, siguió caminando y se asomó a la primera, donde pudo entender que se trataba de cubículos privados; entró en el primero y cerró la puerta, mas volteó rápidamente hacia el pasillo por donde había entrado pues le pareció que la puerta principal se había abierto, "No, no puede ser, estoy escuchando cosas..." se dijo restándole importancia.

Comenzó a ver uno por uno los libros que había tomado, todos de acuerdo a la materia de su proyecto; sin embargo, aún cuando intentó distraerse su mente simplemente se mantuvo atenta al desagradable suceso que acababa de pasar, llegaron de golpe los malos recuerdos que tenía, los momentos tristes que había vivido, los de ese día junto con muchos otros que no había podido olvidar; el corazón comenzó a dolerle fuertemente y apretó el libro que tenía en sus manos, "No, no, otra vez no... ¿Cómo me voy a calmar ahora?" pensó tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, sin poder aguantarlo más, sollozó fuertemente rompiendo el silencio que había en ese lugar con sus gritos de dolor, ya que el aire que trataba de contener lo estaba ahogando.

Por un momento sintió la libertad de poder llorar de esa manera pues, en casa, con su padre, muchas veces aguantaba el llanto para no ser descubierto ya que no quería hacer que se preocupara, pero justo ahora se encontraba completamente solo, no recordaba si alguna vez había podido gritar de esa manera, justo ahora no se preocupaba de que alguien pudiera escucharlo, estaba seguro de que no había nadie cerca, todos estaban muy ocupados divirtiéndose, justo ahora sólo quería sacar todo ese dolor de sus adentros.

Se recargó sobre sus antebrazos para poder recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa donde estaba sentado, de no haber sido por el llanto y los gritos que emitía, Allen podría haber escuchado los pasos que se acercaban, la puerta que se había abierto; no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por alguien mientras estaba llorando todos sus pesares, su voz se apagó a causa del esfuerzo que había realizado, aún gimoteaba, el pecho le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar, comenzó a marearse por la hiperventilación y perdía poco a poco el conocimiento cuando, de pronto, sintió una mano que lo tomó de su muñeca derecha jalando de ella, obligándolo a levantarse y volteándolo para quedar frente a quien estuviera interrumpiendo el momento de desesperación en el que se encontraba.

Rápidamente miró unos ojos profundamente negros con una extraña expresión en ellos, estaba tan desconcertado por el cambio que esos ojos reflejaban que, por un momento, no supo de quién eran; algunas lágrimas y dolorosos sollozos todavía provenían del pequeño albino mientras permanecía pasmado, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero pudo comprender que esos ojos azabaches recorrían su rostro una y otra vez, siguiendo cada una de las marcas en sus mejillas causadas por sus latimosas lágrimas, las cuales irritaban sus ojos por la gran cantidad de éstas, parpadeaba constantemente, la luz lastimaba su vista haciendo que sintiera mucho ardor en ellos por lo que, incluso sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. 

Los ojos negros captaron otra vez cada rasgo en el rostro de Allen, finalmente se detuvieron mirando ligeramente hacia abajo, y antes de que Allen pudiera preguntar qué era lo que estaban viendo, se vio siendo empujado hasta quedar contra un pequeño espacio de pared que había dentro del cubículo, sintiendo la firmeza con la que su muñeca era sostenida a la altura del rostro y la calidez de la mano de aquel intruso colocándose sobre su mejilla izquierda, dándole leves roses a modo de caricias; seguía gimoteando, mas ahora lograba entender de quién se trataba, ya reconocía ese rostro aunque con buena razón, no creía que fuera él en verdad, hacía poco tiempo que lo había visto con un semblante completamente diferente, uno de mucho enojo, y justo en este momento, casi podía asegurar que era amable, aunque no lo conocía realmente, de otro modo no se atrevería a pensar presipitadamente.

Quedó más perplejo cuando sintió una suave presión sobre su boca que fue ligeramente abierta, abrió grandes los ojos, lo más que podía, ya que aún le ardían bastante; no supo cuánto tiempo duró aquel contacto, solamente notó que había podido calmarse, ya no estaba llorando, eso era lo único que sabía, de nuevo sintió esa oscura mirada sobre él y pudo entender un poco lo que estaba pasado: Kanda lo había besado. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos causando que Allen se estremeciera encogiendo los hombros y cerrando instintivamente los ojos al tiempo que hacía un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, esas cálidas manos limpiaron sus ojos y mejillas, cada toque le provocaba un pequeño susto expresándolo lo mejor que podía, pero se sentía muy cansado y débil como para que su cuerpo expresara con más viveza aquellas emociones.

-No llores... te ves mejor cuando sonríes. - dijo en el tono más suave que pudo, no lo hacía apropósito, pero podía sentir que era sincero; por un momento, Allen se perdió en su mirada sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento. Kanda lo soltó, y se marchó de ahí cuando vio que el otro se encontraba mejor, dejando a Allen completamente sin habla.

Aún con la leve sensación de calor en su boca, Allen elevó ambas manos para cubrirla, como si tratara inútilmente de protegerla del ya sucedido beso forzado, permaneció de pie un largo rato más, hasta que por fin pudo moverse; lentamente se enderezó, tomó los libros, hizo el registro pertinente y salió de la biblioteca completamente inconsciente. Su mente no lograba reaccionar y solamente se movía por lógica e inercia, ni siquiera notó cuando volvió a su dormitorio, sino hasta que llegó a su recámara sentándose en la cama aun con los libros en sus brazos. Dejó ahí todas sus cosas y fue al baño para mojarse el rostro, el cual vio en el espejo cuando lo hubo hecho solamente para notar en su reflejo lo sonrojado que estaba, sin decir nada más, con la mente confusa y las imágenes muy borrosas en ella, se recostó sobre su cama y quedó profundamente dormido, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. _________________________________________

Me encantan las bibliotecas, sobre todo cuando están completamente vacias... n.n 

Dedicado a Yu Okawa por concentirme con su fic Office Boy 

Aquí pueden ver el uniforme de Kanda: https://www.deviantart.com/bladegaur/art/Yuu-Kanda-763724556

Gracias por leer

Bladegaur


	2. Chapter 2

Recién habían iniciado las clases en el Instituto Royal, el internado de excelencia para la educación preparatoria de los hijos pertenecientes a las familias más grandes e influyentes de aquel país, dicho plantel era extremadamente lujoso y también muy exclusivo, sin embargo, había situaciones en él que no eran del todo placenteras; clases complicadas, profesores arrogantes, trabajos sumamente agotadores, compañeros despreciables, discriminación, insultos, incluso algunas agresiones físicas era lo que Allen sufría día a día en ese colegio, añoraba que esa semana terminara para poder volver a su casa, una elegante y gran mansión, quería olvidar lo que estaba viviendo, ver a su padre y ser reconfortado de ese martirio que lo agotaba constantemente; su cuerpo y mente estaban completamente exhaustos, aún era la primera semana en que habían comenzado sus estudios y ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos de continuar.

Además de esto, hacía un par de días que soñaba una horrible pesadilla: él se encontraba encerrado en un lugar muy oscuro, llorando a grito abierto, cuando de repente alguien llegaba y lo besaba, no sabía quién era, no lograba distinguirlo, todo era tan borroso, pesado, e irreal; cada vez que su mente trataba de procesar aquello, nuevamente sentía una gran debilidad en todo su cuerpo... ¿por qué era tan cansado siquiera intentar pensar en ello? Era un mal sueño, estaba seguro de eso, no recordaba haberse quedado encerrado en ningún lugar, tampoco se había dado el lujo de llorar tan desahogadamente y mucho menos había sido besado en un romántico encuentro; no, definitivamente eso no había pasado, era una pesadilla, solamente eso, parecía una pesadilla, así que eso es lo que tenía que ser, nada más.

Aún no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, hacia donde mirara sólo veía montañas de cuadernos archivados, estaban acomodados en pilas y cubiertos de polvo, lo que hacía que tosiera y estornudara de vez en cuando; yacía sentado en el piso, rodeado de muchos de esos cuadernos, o más bien, estaba medio sepultado por ellos, la pequeña oficina era apenas de 5 x 5 metros, tenía un pequeño sillón al lado izquierdo, un escritorio con una silla al lado derecho frente a la puerta, varios estantes pegados a las paredes y dos libreros llenos que formaban tres pasillos a lo largo del cuarto, contaba con una puerta y una pequeñísima ventana al ras del techo en una de las paredes; si no fuera porque se encontraba recargado en el escritorio, seguramente ya hubiera olvidado dónde estaba la salida, levantó los ojos hacia el techo mientras peleaba con sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar qué tanto podía recordar o si ya estaba alucinando por todo el cansancio que sentía, no parecía ser la primera vez que su mente lo hacía dudar sobre lo que estaba fantaseando y qué cosa sucedía realmente.

"Ah, sí... es cierto, eso fue lo que ocurrió..." se decía en sus adentros, el profesor de la clase de Administración le había permitido investigar un poco entre los registros que había en ese archivero para que tuviera alguna idea de cómo hacer el proyecto que debía presentar; era por eso que estaba en ese lugar tan tarde el día viernes, al no tener comunicación ni buenos tratos por parte de sus compañeros, no tuvo más opción que pedirle ayuda al profesor, que, para su buena suerte casi inexistente, lo había conmovido como para dejarlo entrar en esa vieja oficina que solamente servía para guardar archivos, aún en uso, pero muy descuidada; sin embargo, era una gran fuente de información y consultas a la cual constantemente asistían los profesores que pertenecían a la carrera de contabilidad; pero, en el estado en el que Allen se encontraba, estaba seguro de que no había sido buena idea haberse quedado ahí, la mayoría de los estudiantes se preparaban para regresar a sus respectivas residencias durante el fin de semana, y, por un momento, se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda a su profesor.

Se quedó estático, y simplemente cerró los ojos para poder reponer un poco sus fuerzas, no era aficionado al café ni a ningún otro estimulante que lo mantuviera despierto todo el tiempo que él requiriera, por lo que, era frecuente encontrarlo aletargado o cansado; él lo prefería así, pues no deseaba hacerse adicto a ninguna sustancia, de igual manera, cuando se encontraba descansado, era mucho más feliz, y disfrutaba mucho más todo lo que lo rodeaba e incluso era capaz de pelear a niveles considerables. Sí... Allen estaba muy debilitado por todo lo que había pasado, sólo quería descansar un poco y, tan pronto como pudiera, saldría de ese lugar que parecía ser alguna especie de agujero negro que le succionaba las energías, así se relajó, dormitando pesadamente, quedando casi inconsciente.

"Moyashi... despierta... despierta..." escuchó a lo lejos, le parecía que eran muchas voces resonando en un enorme vacío, no podía sentir su cuerpo debido a la pesadez que lo sometía, apenas percibía una presencia que se acercaba a él, al poco tiempo trató de abrir los ojos cubiertos por los pesados párpados que se lo impedían, logró abrirlos un poco y pudo distinguir una gran figura oscura frente a él, aún no recuperaba la sensación, pero sabía que había algo sobre su rostro, en una de sus mejillas; esa figura lo movió tomando sus muñecas y rodeó por la espalda. 

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Moyashi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Despierta! - Kanda le hablaba tratando de hacer que Allen se moviera o emitiera algún sonido, ahora él yacía recostado sobre el brazo derecho de Kanda, su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando directamente al techo.

-Ka... n... da... - susurró débilmente logrando distinguir un poco a quien tenía enfrente, pero sin meditar mucho en ello ni entender que lo tenía abrazado, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Estúpido Moyashi, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Quién sabe qué te hubiera pasado si no hubiera venido a dejar estos archivos, idiota. ¡Despierta de una vez! - se oía muy molesto, honestamente, fue por esa razón que Allen había podido reconocerlo, su voz enojada era algo que recordaba muy bien, de otro modo, aún no sabría quien estaba ahí, junto a él.

"Mo... Mo... ¿qué?..." pensó Allen molesto y desconcertado, lo suficiente como para hacer que volviera a abrir los ojos, pero, por la debilidad que tenía, solamente logró mantenerlos entreabiertos; con ayuda de Kanda, volvió a sentarse, tratando de no caer a causa de su agotamiento; no supo qué hizo, pero pronto se encontró sentado en el pequeño sillón que había ahí, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, miraba a Kanda, quien permanecía frente a él todo el tiempo. Su corazón comenzaba a dolerle, sentía una fuerte punzada en sus adentros al ver la recia mirada de esos ojos negros, por lo que de pronto soltó un par de lágrimas, haciendo que Kanda abriera los ojos con asombro y desconcierto, tomó su rostro con ambas manos mientras incaba una rodilla sobre el suelo frente a Allen para limpiar sus lágrimas. 

-Gracias... - dijo susurrando para volver a cerrar los ojos, Kanda se levantó del piso y se sentó en una de las pilas de cuadernos quedando a la altura de Allen, se acercó dándole un beso con bastante fuerza. Éste tardó algunos segundos en percibir aquel contacto, extrañado volvió a abrir los ojos enfocándolos lo mejor que pudo, viendo que, en efecto, Kanda lo tenía sujeto del rostro apretando fuertemente sus labios contra los suyos. -"¿Kanda?..." - se preguntó una vez que tuvo suficiente lucidez, trató de mover sus brazos pero quedaron prensados entre sus cuerpos. -"Kanda, ¿qué estás...?" -

De pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido, miró a ambos lados para divisarlo lo mejor que podía, sí, todo era muy parecido a lo que había soñado, solamente que ahora era Kanda quien estaba besándolo. ¿Estaba soñando con Kanda? No, no puede ser, ese chico había sido grosero con todos, no sólo con él; aquello aún se sentía como si fuera una pesadilla, así que eso debía ser, sólo que ésta se sentía más real que la anterior; intentó moverse con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero fue inútil, volvió a debilitarse quedando a merced del que lo dominaba, éste pudo sentir claramente cómo el menor se desmayó por las energías faltantes.

Kanda recostó lentamente a Allen sobre el sillón para separarse de él, de nuevo había quedado exhausto y mareado con sus ojos cerrados, mantuvo la cercanía con él, podía sentir su pesada respiración y su pulso acelerado; después de un momento más, Allen finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándolo con los párpados caídos, el ceño un poco fruncido que mostraba su confusión e incredulidad mientras lo veía una y otra vez, tanto a él como al lugar donde se encontraba, sin recuperar todavía la conciencia ni terminaba de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero, por la expresión que tenía, parecía no querer creer lo que estaba viendo, como cuando alguien despierta completamente desorientado después de una larga siesta, la extrañeza y desconfianza de tales sucesos permanecían en su mirada.

-Si te gustó, vuelve a la biblioteca cuando quieras, siempre estoy ahí después de clases. - dijo Kanda sonriendo con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que estaba bien. Sólo después de esto, se levantó dejándolo en aquel lugar; la fatiga aún no lo dejaba, mientras miraba al vacío podía ver a Kanda alejándose, Allen volvió a cerrar sus ojos perdiendo la conciencia, y cuando por fin despertó, se vio solo en el pequeño almacén, esa había sido la pesadilla más agotadora y real de todas. Salió ese lugar, dándole fin a sus desvaríos, que era como llamaba a los sucesos de los que no tenía conciencia ni memoria. 

\--------------------------------

La rutina semanal volvió a comenzar, para muchos era molesto retomar las clases después del primer fin de semana de descanso y no hacían el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, si bien, el volver a reunirse con sus compañeros, amigos y familiares en aquel instituto era bastante gratificante, ciertamente no disfrutaban del resto de las actividades que debían realizar dentro del instituto. La peor semana de su vida, según así lo creía él, ya había terminado, ese fin de semana fue bastante reconfortante, no recordaba que su hogar fuera tan acogedor, pacífico y lleno de vida, había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos y había experimentado toda clase de buenos momentos riendo y conviviendo con su padre, incluso habían terminado sus pesadillas; ahora, después de haber descansado en la comodidad de su casa, Allen se sentía renovado, como si hubiera renacido, algo había cambiado en él, estaba seguro de eso, podía sentirlo, comparado con los demás, él era un pequeño sol que irradiaba luz a cada paso que daba dentro del prestigioso colegio dejando a muchos tostados por la envidia.

Los días transcurrieron con mucha normalidad, en lo que se podía decir, siendo aún atacado y despreciado por todos con los que se topaba en las diferentes áreas del internado, mas ahora tenía las fuerzas necesarias para superar fácilmente todos los percances que se le presentaban, a pesar de que llegaba a sentirse desanimado o triste, su radiante semblante no había cambiado por nada de lo que los demás estudiantes le hicieran. 

Solamente había algo que, de vez en cuando, lo hacía sentir temeroso: una pesada mirada que se imponía sobre él, a veces cuando andaba entre los pasillos, mientras cambiaba de salón entre clases, entre los edificios, las jardineras, cuando estaba en el comedor... era bastante extraño, hasta donde sabía, no había nadie en el lugar que tuviera el mínimo interés en él como para "vigilarlo" de esa forma, sin importar cuánto buscara con la mirada, nunca encontraba de dónde provenía esa espeluznante sensación que, debía reconocer, lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

Después de unos días más, Allen volvía a su dormitorio al término de su horario de clases, así que se dirigió a uno de los edificios que correspondían a los estudiantes de primer grado, entró por la puerta principal recorriendo el largo pasillo para llegar a uno de los elevadores, debía subir todos los pisos pues su habitación estaba en el último nivel, era la más grande de ese lugar, un lujoso pent house reservado sólo para algunos de los miembros más destacados del colegio; mantenía su expresión de alegría mientras avanzaba hacia su recámara, tratando de no intimidarse al sentir que todas las miradas eran lanzadas hacia él con sumo desagrado y rencor, cuando por fin estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de los demás residentes, suspiró fuertemente y se recargó en la pared del elevador, liberando toda la tensión que sentía. El elevador se detuvo y él salió al tiempo que entraba en un ancho pasillo con una gran puerta doble bastante gruesa e impenetrable, se detuvo frente a ella para comenzar con los comandos que desactivaban las alarmas y le permitieran entrar al lugar.

-Allen Walker. - dijo claramente, activando con la voz un sensor que empezó a escanearlo, seguido de una contraseña escrita en un teclado holográfico, además de tener que colocar ambas manos para que fueran analizadas las huellas digitales, así como el iris del ojo derecho y, por último, una contraseña de voz personal. Una vez verificada toda esta información, se abrieron las puertas dándole acceso al interior del pent house, sólo para volver a hacer la misma rutina que activaban otra vez las alarmas de seguridad dentro de otro pasillo, según avanzaba, para poder ingresar por la siguiente puerta, la única que faltaba.

Al entrar por la puerta se llegaba a una gran habitación, de lado izquierdo, se podía encontrar una gran sala con diseño clásico, a gusto del albino, en color azul plumbago y acabado de madera en color dorado, había una gran ventana adornada con una hermosa cortina blanca translúcida de tela muy fina, además tenía varios muebles de decoración que hacían juego, entre ellos la mesa al centro de la sala, un librero que contenían algunos libros, figuras de cristal y aparatos eléctricos. De lado derecho, separado por un espacio que conformaba el pasillo principal, había una cocina integral completamente equipada para su uso, la cual contaba con una alargada mesa metálica adicionada con cuatro sillas de metal forradas en cuero negro.

Siendo la sala y la cocina el mismo cuarto con un hermoso candelabro colgando a mitad del mismo, dicha sección terminaba al iniciar una pequeña escalinata que conformaba otro pequeño pasillo a desnivel elevado a un metro del piso a lo ancho de la pared, asimismo contaba con una escalera puesta al final de ese pequeño pasillo, pegada a la pared del lado izquierdo quedando por encima de la sala, la cual conducía hacia la puerta para salir a la terraza de la azotea; en la pared frente a la escalinata había una puerta doble color blanca con un exquisito tallado de madera en medio de aquel pasillo, ésta daba acceso a la recámara principal, en la cual había un closet y un ventanal con una hermosa cortina color vino de lado izquierdo del lugar, en el cual había un sillón incrustado en la pared con una acojinado color chocolate, un bello escritorio de madera que hacía juego con la sala esquinado al lado derecho, donde estaba su sistema de cómputo además de todos los accesorios necesarios para los estudios de Allen, a lo largo había un tocador de madera antes de llegar a la puerta dentro de la cual se encontraba su baño privado, y justo en medio de la habitación estaba situada la cama tamaño King con acabado de madera, bellamente decorada con sábanas y almohadones color durazno con bordados y adornos dorados, asimismo, adicionada con dos mesitas de noche colocadas a ambos lados de la cama, con una elegante tela roja como decoración encima de la cabecera y un gran candelabro de cristal decorando el techo.

Se recostó sobre su cama para descansar, había sido un día muy largo y había cumplido con todos los quehaceres pendientes que tenía, por lo que se iba a dar el lujo de no hacer nada más que relajarse el resto de la tarde, comenzaba a sentir que el sueño le invadía cuando repentinamente sonó su celular, era un aviso de que debía devolver los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, si no lo hacía a más tardar a las 10 pm, el sistema lo reportaría y, por la cantidad de días que había permanecido con ellos, seguramente lo suspenderían un par de semanas. Los primeros exámenes estaban por empezar, no podía dejar que eso pasara, se arriesgaba a reprobar alguno, lo cual no sólo sería vergonzoso sino también catastrófico en su carrera; a pesar de esto, miró con desconfianza su aparato, no recordaba haber puesto ese recordatorio en su celular, ¿acaso él lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo? Su mente estaba completamente en blanco mientras trataba de recuperar algún recuerdo en su memoria que le ayudara a entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué está esto en mi teléfono? ¿Qué... qué libros debo regresar? ¿Tomé libros prestados? ¿Cuáles... dónde...?" - giró hacia varios lados en su cuarto bastante alterado, nada de eso parecía tener sentido, pues, además de haber asistido a clases, no recordaba haber hecho algo como eso, y de hecho, tampoco recordaba muy bien qué clases había tenido; su mirada se detuvo cuando vio varios libros acomodados en una esquina de su escritorio, detrás de su computadora. - "¿Qué hacen estos libros aquí?" - abrió los ojos con asombro y también con un poco de miedo, no entendía qué pasaba, pero lo estaba asustando bastante.

Fuera como fuera, tomó los libros y salió de su pent house, apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera del edificio, cuando recordó que ya pasaba de las 9pm, por lo que ya estaría cerrada la biblioteca, entró en pánico quedando parado en medio del camino de la jardinera hasta que pensó que el sistema era desactivado hasta las 10pm, precisamente la hora límite, según decía el aviso en su celular. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podría regresar los libros si la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada? Aún podía hacer el registro en el sistema, pero no podía entrar al lugar, de pronto miró hacia su derecha y vio al intendente caminando entre las jardineras; Allen corrió para alcanzarlo tan pronto como la idea llegó a su mente: si le pedía la llave prestada podría devolver los libros y no tendría ningún problema; para su suerte, el empleado aceptó ayudarle, así que le dio la única llave que estaba separada del resto del llavero, encargándole rigurosamente que, tan pronto terminara, se la devolviera, él asintió y se dio prisa para terminar con ese embrollo lo más pronto posible.

Cuando entró al edificio, se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero pudo ver el sistema de cómputo con la pantalla oscurecida pero aún encendido, abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad puesto que traía los libros entre sus brazos, al pasar por la puerta, estiró uno de sus brazos buscando el interruptor para encender las luces; no podía ver casi nada, solamente distinguía las grandes ventanas por donde entraba la luz de la luna iluminando tenuemente el lado izquierdo del lugar, estaba entretenido en esto cuando pudo escuchar un sonido provenir de un área entre los libreros, según le parecía, en una de las salas más alejadas, giró un poco tratando de agudizar la vista para confirmar que no había nadie más ahí.

No quería asustarse, además, ¿cómo podría alguien estar dentro de una vieja biblioteca cerrada en medio de tanta oscuridad a esa hora de la noche? La idea le pareció bastante ilógica, así que lo ignoró y continuó con su complicado deber. Logró alcanzar el switch y se encendieron las luces, dejó los libros y la llave sobre el alto escritorio de madera donde debería estar la bibliotecaria, hizo el registro necesario para la devolución de los libros que, efectivamente, él había tomado del lugar, y continuó hasta haber terminado, estaba sumamente confundido pues, si bien, él había alucinado varias cosas en su vida, ninguna había provocado alguna consecuencia física como lo eran esos libros de los que no tenía memoria. Sin más presión y ya resuelto el problema, suspiró aliviado dispuesto a retirarse, hasta que vio una gran sombra oscura moverse hacia él, haciendo que se tensara, se asustó más cuando escuchó claramente que ésta le hablaba.

-Por fin volviste, Moyashi. - dijo Kanda acercándose al escritorio con actitud arrogante y despreocupada, mientras veía de arriba abajo al pequeño peliblanco delante de él.

Aquel comentario repentino hizo que Allen diera un pequeño brinco encogiendo sus hombros, esa voz le parecía conocida, lo suficiente como para hacerlo voltear y comprobar la identidad del que estaba en ese lugar, el joven de origen oriental y larga cabellera estaba dentro de la misma biblioteca que él, una vez que pasó ese leve susto, lo miró con un poco de asombro preguntándose cómo había entrado ahí.

-¿K... Kanda? ¿Q... qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin pensar, esperando que le gritara alguna grosería u ofensa y lo obligara a salir de ahí, pero al ver que el otro seguía avanzando hacia él, sintió temor y sorpresa... y esa dolorosa punzada en su pecho otra vez.

-Te estaba esperando, sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías para continuar donde nos habíamos quedado... - dijo sonriendo seductoramente bajando su rostro a la altura del de Allen para verlo directamente a los ojos, sin duda, lo estaba intimidando, la confusión del menor era muy grande como para poder sentirse acosado por parte del mayor.

-¿"Para continuar..."? ¿Continuar qué...? - volvió a preguntar con mucha extrañeza y desconfianza en su mirada frunciendo el entrecejo, de alguna forma, sentía que algo así ya había pasado, esa incomodidad y vergüenza le resultaban muy familiar, pero no lograba entender nada en ese momento.

-Hmph, ¿ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando viniste por esos libros o cuando estabas en la vieja oficina de administración? - dijo con burla acercándose bastante a Allen, haciendo que éste retrocediera un poco para alejarse mientras todas las emociones antes mencionadas aumentaban dentro de él; Kanda recargó su mano izquierda en el escritorio, junto a los libros y la llave que había ahí, para acorralarlo contra la pared.

-Cuando... estaba... ¿yo? - Allen luchaba con su memoria tratando de negar todo lo que Kanda estaba diciendo, el desconcierto y el pánico iban creciendo, estaba tan desorientado y confundido, no había apartado sus ojos de los de él, que aún lo veía con una mirada altiva, pero hacía poco tiempo que había dejado de sonreír, podía ver la desesperación que el menor sentía.

-Entonces, haré que lo recuerdes, Moyashi... - dijo Kanda elevando su mano derecha hasta llegar a la puerta, Allen no sabía qué estaba haciendo, el mayor hizo un par de ademanes con las manos, pero supuso que era para cambiar de posición, ya que ahora tenía su mano izquierda recargada en la pared donde él estaba aprisionado, entre el escritorio, la puerta y el cuerpo de Kanda.

-Mo... ¿Moyashi...? - Allen abrió grandes los ojos por la impresión, tanto de lo que estaba recordando como de lo que Kanda hizo en ese momento, estaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos, pudo ver un par de escenas parecidas que concordaban con lo que el ojinegro le había dicho, los libros, la oficina... en ambas ocasiones lo había besado, pero no había estado consiente de eso, como ahora. Apretó fuertemente la boca y los ojos, intentó separarlo dándole algunos empujones, pero, mientras más se resistía, Kanda lo sometía con más intensidad, ganándole fácilmente por la diferencia entre ellos. -¡No! ¡D-déjame! ¡Suéltame! - dijo gritando, al haber podido separase de él. Allen giró para de salir de la prisión donde lo tenía, logró escabullirse por un pequeño espacio que encontró a su lado izquierdo y se alejó lo más que pudo.

-¿Po... porqué me besaste? - dijo bastante molesto, limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo de su mano derecha, Kanda no se inmutó, lo miraba sereno, luego dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras volvía a acercarse a él; cuando menos se dio cuenta, el otro lo había tomado de la cintura con su mano derecha, pegándolo bastante a él mientras le acariciaba el rostro y cuello con las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda, bajando por su pálida piel, levantó más su rostro poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla para aumentar la sensibilidad que mostraba.

-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? Vienes envuelto para regalo con ese listón en el cuello, además, si no te hubiera gustado, no hubieras regresado; admítelo, Moyashi... - dijo Kanda tratando de volver a besarlo, Allen se apartó rápidamente impidiéndoselo pero no lograba separarse de él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tratas de decir? Claro que no me está gustando, yo no vine a verte, vine a regresar esos libros, si hubiera sabido que estarías haciendo esto nunca hubiera venido, ¿y qué rayos significa "Moyashi"? Ése no es mi nombre, ¡¡no me llames así!! - dijo Allen con mucho enojo y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, moviéndose bruscamente para soltarse del agarre de Kanda, golpeando su pecho y esquivando cada rose de sus labios; cuando logró separase de él, trató de llegar a la puerta, pero tan pronto lo hubo hecho sintió un fuerte tirón en su mano, jalándolo de regreso para volver a ser apresado por los brazos del peli azul.

\- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Auxilio! - decía el pequeño con la respiración entrecortada, golpeando, evadiendo, tratando de huir, forcejeando lo más que podía pero Kanda lograba atraparlo y dominarlo cada vez; estaba entrando en pánico, deseaba escapar de ese lugar más que cualquier otra cosa.

La lucha entre ellos se alargaba, mientras que Kanda había estado divirtiéndose al ver la gran batalla que brindaba, Allen ya estaba completamente desesperado por salir de ahí, supo que se le estaban acabando las fuerzas cuando empezó a temblar al ser abrazado por la espalda; con un último esfuerzo se zafó corriendo hacia la puerta pero, al tirar de ella, ésta quedaba completamente cerrada, jaló varias veces más, pero no se abrió. "La llave..." pensó tratando de imaginar que se había cerrado sola, buscó en las bolsas de su saco y de su pantalón pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? No, no está... - volteó a ver el escritorio buscándola con la vista, creyó haberla dejado junto a los libros, pero al ver que no estaba ahí, se sintió helado al entender que estaba en la biblioteca atrapado con Kanda y que, probablemente, nadie iría a ese lugar a sacarlo, se podía ver claramente el pánico y el miedo que sentía.

-¿Buscabas esto, Moyashi? - dijo Kanda mostrando el pequeño objeto metálico que tenía atado un lazo en el extremo superior, el cual estaba enredado entre los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras sonreía plácidamente al ver las expresiones que Allen hacía.

-¡La llave! ¡Devuélvemela! - dijo el albino yendo hacia Kanda y saltando lo más alto que pudo para alcanzarla, pero la obvia diferencia de estaturas impidió que la tomara, se alejó de él al darse cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado, tanto como para correr el riego de volver a ser aprisionado, se recargó contra la puerta tomando una pose defensiva, miraba con enfado al japonés tratando de recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas y pensando cómo podría quitársela para poder salir de ahí.

-Por supuesto que te la voy a regresar... si me das algo a cambio. - Kanda volvió a sonreír imponente, pensando que obtendría lo que tanto había esperado.

-Q... ¿qué es lo que quieres? - dijo Allen encogiendo los hombros por la timidez, ya que se imaginaba el peor de los escenarios.

-Besarte toda la noche... - dijo complacido por la idea guardando la llave en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Qué? - dijo con asombro y desconfianza, pensó que si intentaba volver a pelear solamente tardaría más en regresar a su dormitorio, estaba cansado en más de un sentido, su pesada respiración era señal de eso. - ¿Besar... me...? - preguntó preocupado y cabizbajo, viendo hacia la nada y comenzaba a ruborizarse pues, aunque no sonaba tan malo, no era lo que deseaba, así que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y avergonzado.

Kanda no contestó, sólo sonrió de manera siniestra entendiendo que había logrado hacer que Allen bajara la guardia, velozmente fue hacia él, lo abrazó conteniendo dentro ambos brazos del albino y lo apretó contra su pecho; el pequeño brincó por la sorpresa, más aun cuando sintió una de las piernas del mayor entre las suyas tratando inútilmente de volverlas a cerrar pues sólo aumentaba la extraña sensación que lo invadía.

-Sabía que aceptarías... - dijo en su oído, abrazándolo con más fuerza, haciendo que Allen comenzara a estremecerse, apagó la luz y lo arrastró hacia uno de los sillones, sentándolo en la parte iluminada por la luz de la luna, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-N-no, yo no dije eso... suéltame, no, Kanda... - se sentía desorientado por la falta de luminiscencia y vilmente engañado por el que ahora consideraba su raptor, pero a éste poco lo importaba lo mal que pensara de él, desde el principio le había mostrado lo egoísta que era su comportamiento, aun así, Allen no estaba de acuerdo con ello, intentó separarse muchas veces, a pesar de que sabía que era más débil que él.

Lo miraba con seriedad, veía el temor en sus ojos cuando habían quedado en completa oscuridad, él conocía ese lugar perfectamente, por lo que no había razón para preocuparse, a pesar del desagrado que tenía Allen por esa orgullosa actitud que poseía, él se encontraba sumamente deseoso de hacerlo, comenzó a besarlo y pudo sentir esos cansados brazos tratando de impedir el beso; era más agradable de lo que recordaba, se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos que nacían en su cuerpo; él, que nunca había sucumbido ante ninguna emoción, siempre había podido mantener el control y, si debía hacer uso de alguna, el enojo estaba constantemente en él, no había tenido la necesidad de sentir algo diferente por nadie más. Pero ahora que ambos estaban en esa situación, quería devorarlo, como si él estuviera hambriento y el peliblanco fuera un gran banquete del que podía saciarse hasta quedar satisfecho, algo que había querido por muchos años.

No podía ver al que estaba frente a él, pero sentía la fuerza con la que ese brazo derecho lo tenía atrapado y la mano izquierda que sujetaba su rostro, después, solamente sintió el demandante beso de Kanda, le dolía el corazón y la cabeza, se le dificultaba respirar, a medida que duraba el beso su cuerpo se debilitaba, incluso sus labios le lastimaban por los movimientos tan bruscos que hacía; Allen se resistía a corresponderle, además de que no sabía cómo hacerlo aunque quisiera. Se sentía tan avergonzado, no sólo por lo que estaba siendo obligado a hacer, sino porque sentía que estaba siendo humillando; si bien, nunca se había visto como un príncipe heredero de una gran fortuna y perteneciente a la alta sociedad, justo ahora, sentía que Kanda lo estaba tratando como un objeto desechable, podría decir que nunca había sentido tanta humillación, ni aun juntando todos los malos tratos y ofensas que había sufrido en su vida podían compararse con la forma en la que él lo estaba reduciendo a nada, estaba haciendo que perdiera su valor como persona, esto era tan íntimo y personal que estaba aplastando completamente su poca autoestima.

-Kanda, no... Detente... ya basta... no, no sigas... - dijo recostándose sobre el sillón al no poder sostenerse más por el cansancio, le suplicaba que se detuviera, pero el mayor no escuchaba lo que decía, lo soltó de su abrazo, ahora lo sostenía con ambas manos en sus muñecas a nivel del rostro. Allen no aguantó más, comenzó a llorar cuando entendió que a Kanda no le importaba cuánto le suplicara, sólo terminó de completar su petición. - Detente... Kanda... por favor... - sollozó mientras se rendía, no podía luchar más.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que esa tierna voz ser quebraba por el llanto, estaba impactado al ver las grandes lágrimas que bajaban por sus rojas mejillas, algo no estaba bien, muy dentro de él había una extraña sensación que lo hacía sentir mal, el placer que había sentido ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un horrible sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, no sólo le desagradaba ver a Allen llorar, sino que aborrecía el hecho de saber que él lo había forzado, se encontraba así por lo que él le estaba haciendo, era él quien lo había hecho llorar. Nunca se había arrepentido por algo que hubiera hecho en el pasado, pero ahora, era lo más cercano que sentía al ver al ojiplata deshecho en tantas lágrimas de dolor, no quería verlo así, no quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería ser el causante de su llanto; soltó sus muñecas y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de limpiar con ellas la humedad de su piel, lo veía con una extraña mirada aunque el otro no se daba cuenta, pues todo el tiempo el pequeño había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, Kanda lo acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó lo más tiernamente que pudo, dándole una suave caricia en la cabeza.

-No llores... - fue lo único que dijo recostándolo en su pecho, un extraño y fuerte sentimiento se estaba apoderando del menor cuando sintió un par de besos sobre sus ojos y mejillas, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la sensación de calor que había en él, después de poco tiempo, por fin pudo abrir sus lindos ojos ligeramente irritados, vio que Kanda ponía en sus manos la llave mientras lo soltaba.

Allen levantó un poco la vista sin decir nada, no entendía el cambio de parecer que tuvo de repente, tampoco podía distinguirlo por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado, y se alejó lentamente de ahí, creyendo que en cualquier momento volvería a ser sometido, lo único que pudo ver fue una figura negra que permanecía inmóvil delante de él en el sillón, miró sobre su hombro y pudo reconocer la puerta, corrió torpemente hacia ella introduciendo la llave, la cerradura emitió un sonido por el choque de los metales al ser abierta, haciendo que Allen comenzara a sentirse aliviado y huyó yendo hacia su habitación; esa horrible experiencia por fin había terminado, salió de la biblioteca dejando a Kanda entre la penumbra, quien solamente lo vio alejarse recordando que hacía poco tiempo lo había tenido entre sus brazos, ¿cuándo podría volver a tenerlo así?  
___________________________________

Gracias por leer nwn

Bladegaur


	3. Chapter 3

De todas las familias adineradas, los Kanda estaban en el primer lugar, el ambicioso hombre el cual era el padre de familia sabía bien cómo hacer exitosos sus negocios, pero muchas veces su avaricia lo obligaba a buscar la forma de obtener más ganancias aunque fueran de manera deshonesta; éste hombre se había casado por conveniencia con una mujer japonesa heredera de muchos bienes debido a su antiguo linaje en el país del oriente, esta mujer llegó a amarlo, a pesar de tener tal deseo por las riquezas materiales, de este matrimonio había sido engendrado un hijo varón, el cual sería el sucesor de aquella afamada familia. La madre del pequeño niño había muerto en un accidente de auto cuando él tenía 4 años, quedando solo con su frívolo e insensible padre, quien toda su vida lo había educado para ser como él, solamente para pensar en el dinero y cómo debía ganarlo, aún por encima del valor de la vida de las personas. 

Hubo una gran reunión a la cual asistieron todos los socios de negocios de los Kanda y futuros colegas de trabajo con sus hijos, tenían una costumbre en la que querían que, así como los adultos convivían entre ellos para hacer prosperar sus fortunas, los pequeños niños podrían tratarse y hacerse amigos entre ellos, el hijo de los Kanda tenía ya 7 años cuando tuvieron que participar en esta celebración, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, sabía que no quería estar rodeado de otros niños tanto conocidos como ajenos; pero poco le importaba a su padre su opinión, todo lo que hacía y decía era para enseñarlo que debía hacer negocios para ganar enormes sumas de dinero, aún si ellos no le agradaban. Él era un niño serio, con un carácter complicado, mostraba fastidio por esas cosas más que nada.

-Recuerda, Yuu, nuestros negocios deben estar en primer lugar antes que todo lo demás. - decía el hombre en tono hipócritamente amable hacia el pequeño niño de ojos negros. Su lacio cabello azulado apenas rosaba sus hombros, vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con una franja azul marino al borde de la bastilla, una corbata y pantalones color azul oscuro y zapatos negros; miraba a su padre hacia arriba con desconfianza, no le agradaba que le hablara de esa manera, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, y menos que pensara que él no lo sabía.

-Sí, padre. - mantenía su mirada serena hasta que volteó a ver a los demás niños. Casi todos eran más pequeños que él, por lo que sentía que ese no era su lugar, quería aprender de los adultos, ellos no gritaban y lloraban todo el tiempo; pero tenía que ir hacia allá, aunque no le gustara, su padre ya lo había abandonado en medio de todos esos desconocidos, y el área de los niños sería el único lugar al que mandaría buscarlo. Se quedó parado en medio del enorme edificio donde se llevaba a cabo aquella reunión, sentía mucha molestia por tener que permanecer cerca de esos mocosos llorones que siempre le estaban estorbando, más cuando lloraban y pedían sin parar a su mamá.

Tenía su mirada clavada en la zona donde estaban todos los hijos de los socios, aún no se había movido cuando de pronto vio a un joven que traía en brazos a un pequeño niño de cabellera blanca de apenas 5 años, el cual se veía muy asustado y miraba hacia todos lados viendo a las personas que pasaban cerca, tapaba su boca con su manita, como si estuviera sosteniendo una paleta, el joven castaño de tez clara bajó al niño y lo sentó en una gran silla adornada con un hermoso tallado de madera y acojinado rojo situada cerca de la mesa donde estaba la comida.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿sí? Tengo que ir con las personas que están allá, no tardo. - el joven había señalado a sus espaldas, el niño asintió con su cabeza, y el mayor se alejó de él. El pequeño vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta, un listón rojo atado en forma de moño y un short negro con tirantes, así como calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Miraba a los demás niños sin levantarse de la silla y encogía los hombros con timidez, de pronto muchos niños corrieron hacia él para rodearlo.

-Él es el niño, es adoptado, mi papá dice que lo recogió de la basura, ese no es su verdadero papá... - comenzaron a decir casi al unísono, señalándolo con sus dedos y gritando, asustando bastante al recién llegado, luego empezaron a jalarlo hasta tirarlo de la silla, cuando se hubo caído todos se fueron dejándolo solo; el niño miró a todas partes, pero ya no había nadie, comenzó a buscar con sus grandes ojos a su padre, mas al no encontrarlo y escuchar las cosas que los demás niños le estaban diciendo, empezó a llorar encogiendo sus bracitos.

Allen trataba de acercarse a los demás niños, pero estos solamente huían de él y seguían diciéndole groserías, algunos lo empujaban tirándolo al piso, a pesar de eso él se volvía a levantar; el niño japonés había visto desde lejos todo lo que había pasado, pero trataba de no darle importancia pues aquello lo molestaba. Enfocó su vista y vio detrás del niño de pelo blanco la mesa de la comida, fue hacia ella para tomar algo que pudiera comer mientras su padre aparecía; cuando llegó cerca, vio y oyó llorando a aquel niño, no lo dejaba pasar y no se daba cuenta de que estaba estorbando, el niño de ojos negros se enojó, y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Oye, tú, mocoso llorón, quítate del camino, no me dejas pasar! - el niño Kanda siempre le había hablado de esa manera a todos los mocosos que no hacían más que llorar, todos siempre huían de él cuando lo oían gritar, así que tenía que funcionar; después de todo, lo único que quería era que se moviera, no importaba si se iba a un rincón a seguir llorando, sólo quería que se quitara de en medio.

Cuando el pequeño Allen giró para ver a quien le estaba hablando, abrió sus ojos grises, parecían medallones de plata incrustados en dos grandes perlas, vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas, pero solamente lo miró con mucho asombro durante un largo rato, en el cual, el enojo del niño japonés iba en aumento mostrándolo al haber fruncido el ceño mientras lo veía esperando que se apartara de ahí. El niño ya se había calmado, y, después de unos segundos más, mostró una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a reír, cosa que asombró a Kanda, quien aún estaba molesto, pero verdaderamente no esperaba que aquel niño fuera a sonreír de esa manera, lo observó sin decir nada más y sin saber qué más hacer; una voz interrumpió el momento haciendo que ambos niños prestaran atención.

-Allen, ven, debemos irnos. - dijo el joven Mana Walker hacia el pequeño niño risueño, éste miró por un momento al niño de ojos negros delante de él; luego fue hacia donde estaba su padre sin decir nada más y cuando hubo tomado su mano, volteó otra vez despidiéndose de él; Kanda solamente lo miró alejarse mientras escuchaba todas las habladurías de la gente alrededor, acerca de que era un niño adoptado, pues no era posible que fuera el hijo biológico del joven abogado de 18 años.

"Después de eso, no volví a acercarme a él..." pensaba Kanda rememorando ese viejo suceso, mientras veía en su mente las imágenes de hace varios días atrás, cuando había encerrado a Allen en la biblioteca consigo, recordando cada gesto, cada rose, incluso estaba fascinado por la fuerza con la que había luchado para resistirse a ser besado por él; después de 10 años de haberlo conocido en ese pequeño encuentro no había podido olvidarlo, y, ahora que lo había tocado y besado tanto, ¿sería capaz de seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Meditaba recostado a medio vestir sobre su cama, en su enorme y lujosa suite dentro del internado, reviviendo cada sensación de aquella noche pasada; aún podía sentir su cálida y suave piel, su dulce aroma, podía ver el inmenso brillo de su cabello bajo la luz de la luna, el tono tan claro que de pronto reflejaban sus bellos ojos, el sabor de sus labios, sentía la fuerza y delicadeza de su esbelto cuerpo... oía su linda voz molesta, temerosa y... llorando... tenía que volver a verlo, quería volver a oírlo, a sentirlo, no seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

Desde hacía una semana que había pasado aquello en la vieja biblioteca, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se veía de nuevo encerrado en la oscuridad siendo besado por Kanda, sentía el toque de sus manos, la cercanía de su cuerpo, la fuerza con que lo abrazaba; nada de eso lo hacía sentir bien, ya que parecía como si todas sus pesadillas se hubieran vuelto realidad, eso no resultaba ser agradable de ninguna manera, además, hacía que rompiera en llanto con tanta facilidad, tan parecido y tan diferente a todo lo que había tenido que soportar hasta ese momento. No deseaba volver a verlo, quería olvidar lo que había pasado, nada más le importaba, si tenía problemas para poder relajarse y vivir tranquilamente, el encuentro con él lo había empeorado todo; a pesar de eso, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse normal ante su padre para que no se preocupara, iniciaba otra semana de clases, y con ella, la posibilidad de que se volvieran a topar con el objeto de sus recientes preocupaciones.

Caminaba entre los pasillos del edificio, temía cruzarse con él más que extraviarse en el enorme colegio, cosa que ya le había sucedido un par de veces, llegó la hora de tomar la sesión del club al que pertenecía, entró al aula sin prestar mucha atención a los alumnos que había dentro pues miraba sobre su hombro preocupado, cuando levantó la vista vio al fondo en ese lejano escritorio a aquel de quien tanto se estaba escondiendo, crispándose al chocar con su mirada fija en él por encima del libro que sostenía para leer, había olvidado que tenía esa clase con él. Al escuchar la voz de la maestra simplemente tomó su asiento tratando de ignorarlo, aunque mostraba la angustia en su mirada; se notaba con sólo verlo, la docente comenzó su clase, y, al transcurso de esta, pidió a varios alumnos que comentaran algo acerca del tema que estaban viendo.

-Pienso que... no deberían obligar a ninguna persona a hacer algo que no quiere. - dijo Allen en tono acusador hacia cierto espadachín lector que estaba presente, el cual lo había entendido, aunque no lo demostró.

-Es cierto, Allen, ninguna persona debería sufrir algo como eso, lamentablemente, hay muchas personas que, por varias razones, lo hacen, incluso llegan a usar la fuerza física y agresiones para conseguirlo. - comentó la profesora con pesar.

-Ah, agresiones, ¿una patada es una agresión, no? - comentó desafiante e insolente el tipo de la nariz rota para hacer que Allen se sintiera mal consigo mismo, lo cual logró sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Sí, lo es, a menos que algún inepto se lo haya merecido por haber dicho alguna estupidez, ¿o lo preguntas porque se escaparon todas tus neuronas cuando te rompieron la nariz? - dijo aún más insolente Kanda, entendiendo a donde quería llegar con sus palabras; el otro sólo gruñó molesto y hacía unos instantes que el peliblanco se había ocultado en alguna parte de su mente por lo que no escuchó lo que el chico japonés había dicho.

-Vaya, tus comentarios siempre dejan mucho que pensar, joven Kanda; agradezco la participación de todos ustedes... - la profesora fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase. Todos se preparaban para salir, empezando por Kanda que ya se había levantado y puesto en marcha, quien, habiendo pasado junto a Allen, hizo un leve movimiento con su mano dándole un pequeño rose en su rostro, haciendo que el menor se avergozara por ello; Allen sólo tomó su mejilla tratando de protegerla pero sin haber podido evitar el repentino toque del otro sobre su piel. Kanda ya había tomado la perilla de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir, la docente volvió a hablar. -Un momento, por favor, Kanda; chicos, mañana es la última clase del mes, todos deben hacer un resumen con sus propios pensamiento acerca de los temas que estuvimos hablando, deben entregarlo durante y les pido que se esfuercen por ponerlos en práctica, es todo, pueden retirarse. 

El salón quedó completamente vacío a los pocos segundos, excepto por Allen que aún estaba perplejo por el toque en su mejilla, volviendo a sentir esa horrible punzada en su corazón desde el momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado una vez más, trataba de pensar qué debía hacer, miró a la profesora y fue hacia ella abrazando su mochila.

-Disculpe, señorita White, yo... tengo un problema, y no podré asistir a su clase, quería pedirle que me permitiera ausentarme, si no hay problema... - dijo con notable desánimo, la maestra veía serenamente su semblante de preocupación, después de pensarlo un poco, cerró sus ojos, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y puso sobre ellos su barbilla.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedes asistir el día de mañana? - preguntó mirándolo seriamente, el estudiante asintió lentamente bajando su mirada. -Está bien, pero debes traer tu trabajo como los demás. - Allen sonrió, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía, aceptó la condición de la profesora y salió de ese lugar un poco más animado.

¿Cómo no iba a sonreír? Ésta era la primera cosa buena que le había sucedido desde que había entrado a estudiar en ese espantoso, aunque lujoso, internado, no podía pensar en algo que realmente le gustara de ahí, solamente las clases privadas de piano lo hacían sentirse mejor; además de eso, definitivamente no había nada que le alegrara de ese lugar, tanta belleza y esplendidez era opacada por la terrible realidad que vivía a diario. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a hablar mal de él ya que no quería dar una mala impresión de la educación que le había dado su padre, no era apropiado y él nunca había hecho algo así. Si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso era de su buen comportamiento hacia los demás, justo como su padre esperaba de él, aún a pesar de tener problemas y muy pocas veces se había visto obligado a defenderse usando la fuerza, habían sido con justa razón, él era amable pero no tonto, podía distinguir cuando alguien quería aprovecharse de él y, aunque sonara extraño, creía que su padre también lo sabía, si no, no lo hubiera hecho tomar clases de defensa personal desde pequeño.

Al día siguiente, quería asegurarse de no ver al culpable de su malestar, por lo que se dio prisa para llegar al salón minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, en el cual únicamente encontró dentro a la profesora, entró y entregó su tarea con evidente felicidad al ver que, en efecto, el susodicho no se encontraba ahí, sin más se dispuso a irse; al dar la vuelta para salir por la puerta, vio que casi chocaba con el chico de larga cabellera que iba entrando, ambos se impactaron al ver al otro de frente a tan corta distancia, el mayor no se movió, pero Allen se escabulló por el espacio que había entre él y la puerta huyendo del lugar, Kanda lo vio alejarse sumamente serio al notar con cuanta apuración había sido evadido.

-¿No va a entrar? - dijo para sí mismo, parado frente a la puerta mientras aún podía ver su silueta entre los demás estudiantes.

-El joven Walker tiene asuntos que atender y me pidió permiso para ausentarse, sólo vino a dejar su trabajo. - dijo la maestra revisando las páginas que el pequeño había dejado sobre su escritorio.

-Yo también, aquí está en mío. - dijo apresuradamente poniendo el resumen de golpe frente a ella y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a la maestra desconcertada y molesta.

Escuchó que ésta lo llamaba pero no se detuvo, sino que seguía a Allen apresuradamente para no perderlo de la vista entre la muchedumbre, no quería dejarlo escapar, esta era la oportunidad que tenía para acercarse un poco a él otra vez. Allen corría entre los concurridos pasillos de aquel edificio esquivando y, por primera vez, atropellando a uno que otro estudiante que venía en sentido contrario a él; se había dado cuenta de que Kanda estaba siguiéndolo, le preocupaba que pudiera alcanzarlo además de sentir esa desagradable punzada en el corazón que lo lastimaba al punto de la desesperación. Trataba de perderlo yendo por los lugares más estrechos aprovechando su baja estatura, había cruzado ya medio edificio y podía ver una de las salidas cercanas, sentía que lo lograría, y se alegraba al pensar que podría librarse de su acosador.

Casi había salido cuando de pronto sintió una gran fuerza que lo rodeó y lo arrastró dentro de un salón de proyección vacío que estaba junto a la salida, y aunque el agarre no duró mucho, él empujó con todas sus fuerzas a quien lo estaba sosteniendo, a pesar de que éste ya lo había soltado, el salón era pequeño con una tenue iluminación por la tarde que caía, la suficiente como para poder ver y reconocer sin problemas a quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! - dijo Allen muy enojado por la prisa con que había sido tomado.

-No has regresado a la biblioteca, ni te había visto por ninguna parte, esperaba que volvieras. - dijo con actitud despreocupada viéndolo hacia abajo por la estatura desigual entre ambos.

-¿Después de lo que hiciste esperabas que volviera a ese lugar? - dijo abriendo grandes sus plateados ojos con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, empuñó ambas manos soltándole un golpe al no poder controlarse más, el cual fue atrapado fácilmente en el aire antes de poder alcanzar el cuerpo de su adversario, éste sujetó sus manos con fuerza, y lo empujó contra la pared para aprisionarlo, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar. -¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! - gritaba con rabia.

-Tú volverás... para continuar lo que estábamos haciendo... - dijo Kanda dibujando una sonrisa de lado, acercándose para besarlo, éste se dio cuenta y giró su rostro para evitarlo.

-¡Nunca voy a volver a ese lugar, y menos si tú estás ahí! - Allen trataba de patearlo, pero Kanda lograba esquivarlo y atrapó esos pequeños pies entre sus piernas, aumentando el contacto entre ellos. - ¡No, suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! - gritaba forcejeando con el mayor, pero lo tenía completamente dominado, se estaba asustando, estaba sucediendo como la vez pasada, cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando no llorar. -Ayuda... - susurró para sí, rogando que, al estar dentro del plantel, alguien apareciera y lo ayudara a escapar...

-¿Crees que alguien vendrá a ayudarte? - cuestionó extrañado de escuchar sus palabras, a esa hora difícilmente habría más personas a su alrededor, ya que la mayoría de las clases ya habían terminado; Allen abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo, las palabras de Kanda le parecieron otra burla por haber sonado tan frío y desconsiderado.

Sentía que lo decía porque sabía que nadie lo ayudaría; eso hizo que lo recordara, por un instante había olvidado esa dura realidad: todos lo despreciaban y molestaban, aunque estuviera pidiendo ayuda y hubiera más gente en ese lugar, sabía que nadie haría algo por él, nadie lo escucharía, nadie vendría a ayudarlo... de nuevo cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Esos ojos negros no creían lo que estaban viendo, el chiquillo que estaba sometido contra la pared temblaba mientras lloraba desconsoladamente delante de él otra vez... Kanda quedó anonadado viéndolo sollozar, sin entender qué le estaba sucediendo. Permaneció inmóvil sin saber cómo debía reaccionar, solamente lo veía con ojos de asombro y desconcierto, el pequeño salón donde estaban se llenó del llanto que provenía de ese corazón destrozado, resonando levemente a causa del escaso eco que contenía.

-¿Porqué...? ¿Por qué disfrutas tanto verme llorar? - dijo entre los fuertes sollozos que le cortaban la respiración, sentía que perdía las fuerzas ocasionando que sus brazos se relajaran de la tensión en la que estaban, el oriental aún los sujetaba por arriba de la cabeza de Allen. -¿No es suficiente todo lo que hiciste?... ¿por qué quieres humillarme?... - dijo con los ojos cerrados, sin levantar el rostro.

-¡No lo hago! ¡Sólo quiero que no llores! - dijo molesto el peli azul al ver que no entendía por qué había dicho eso, esa suposición lo hizo enojar bastante.

-¡Si no lo disfrutaras, no hubieras hecho "eso" nunca! - gritó con fuerza habiendo levantado su rostro lloroso, se sacudió bruscamente, zafándose del agarre de Kanda, y corrió hacia la salida sin haber permitido que volviera a tratar de detenerlo.

La pequeña figura blanca se perdió entre la cegadora luz del atardecer, el sonido de ese llanto resonaba brutalmente dentro de aquel salón, penetrando profundamente en sus oídos, la última visión de aquellas lágrimas hacían que tuviera esa extraña sensación en su pecho, muy en su interior sentía ese molesto dolor, ese que nunca había percibido por ninguna otra razón, ni siquiera con los conflictos de opiniones que había entre su padre y él, esto era nuevo y diferente. Había algo que había despertado en él cuando se había encontrado otra vez con el ojiplata, ¿qué era eso? 

Ese impulso invasivo e involuntario, el deseo de verlo, de acercarse a él, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo... ¿porqué de pronto tenía tantas emociones? Siempre que se trataba de él, perdía el interés por cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que hacer, pocas cosas lo hacían captar su interés de las cuales podría decir que él era el único; aunque lograba mantener la concentración en sus quehaceres, constantemente se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Era obvio el hecho de que Kanda no era el caballero más cautivador del lugar y su actitud hacia sus enamoradas era más notorio y helado que una tormenta de nieve; por lo que, por primera vez, sabía que quería hacer alguna cosa para, por lo menos, no asustar al chico de blanca cabellera causante de sus extrañas reacciones, era consiente de ellas, pero no las comprendía ni daban el resultado que él esperaba.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba considerando cambiar un poco, sólo un poco, el método que usaría para lograr una respuesta positiva por parte del menor, él nunca había hecho las cosas con el modo y el propósito que su padre quería y no le importaba la opinión de ninguna otra persona, él era capaz de hacer las cosas a su propio estilo y nunca había tenido problemas con las consecuencias pues siempre había logrado alcanzar su objetivo. Y aunque no lo parecía, muchas veces había actuado para conseguir que otra persona saliera beneficiada, sabía distinguir las cosas que realmente importaban y cómo conseguirlas. Él, a diferencia de su padre, no estaba obsesionado con el dinero, conocía el valor que tenían éste y las personas; a decir verdad, toda su rebeldía e insolencia eran provocadas por que sabía que, en medio de esa sociedad, los buenos principios e ideales como los que Allen practicaba no eran bien recibidos, a pesar de eso, siempre había movido todas las piezas necesarias para conseguir su cometido, él era Yuu Kanda, y nada ni nadie había podido detenerlo.

Él era un héroe disfrazado de villano, pues, con su carácter y presencia, fácilmente hacía que los demás le temieran, y, en medio de un mundo de gente vana y sin escrúpulos, no era visto ni conocido que él actuara por el bienestar de alguien más sino sólo por el propio; él sabía cómo debía comportarse delante de todos ellos para hacer que permaneciera en anonimato su buen sentido de la justicia. No le preocupaba que los demás se enteraran de eso, pues conocía las malas intenciones en las que frecuentemente muchos a su alrededor eran descubiertos; desde pequeño había podido verlos y oírlos, cuando creían que un niño no entendería qué era lo que hablaban o hacían, sus rasgados ojos examinaban de cerca cada situación propia o ajena, por lo que dicha idea era simplemente imposible de creer mientras formara parte de ellos, sí, definitivamente, no tenía por qué preocuparse de que alguien averiguara acerca de su noble conducta, jamás pensarían que fuera verdad.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar bruscamente con sus manos todos los asuntos de los que debía ocuparse, que ya le era natural hacerlo, además de que nunca había tenido que someterse ante nadie, no había quien tuviera control sobre él ni sus acciones y no necesitaba pedir permiso para reaccionar como a él le placiera, nunca hubo nadie que pudiera hacerlo, ni siquiera su padre; mientras que fuera "educado" con los socios e hiciera grandes sumas de dinero en sus negocios, el señor Kanda no se preocupaba ni le importaba qué más hiciera su único heredero. Él lo sabía, así había sido toda su vida, pero ahora, justo ahora, toda esta "experiencia" no estaba dando los resultados que quería, no con este chiquillo que, contrario a su imponente insensibilidad ante malas reacciones por parte de los socios o sus hijos, en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo ni a permitirlo, no quería, no podía dejar que se alejara de él, toda su vida lo buscó, lo esperó y lo anheló, y justo ahora, estando tan cerca de mantenerse en contacto con él, ¿simplemente escapaba de entre sus brazos diciendo lo mucho que deseaba apartarse de él? Esas palabras dichas por el ojiplata le pesaban demasiado, por primera vez, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho por haber escuchado esa simple confesión trasmitida sólo para él, tenía que arreglar esa situación lo más pronto posible.

"Tch, qué fastidio..." se dijo pensando que tendría que manejar ese problema de manera diferente a lo que sabía hacer a diario, de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento lo estaba inundando, de nuevo volvían esos incontenibles deseos de verle, no quería sólo una parte, quería todo de él y a él mismo en toda su esencia; pero hasta ahora no lo había conseguido, y, basándose en las palabras y acciones defensivas del chico inglés, no tenía la mínima intención de satisfacer esa necesidad en él. Entre todas sus meditaciones, estaba completamente seguro de algo: quería hacer todo lo posible para evitar que volviera a llorar, ya que nada lograba apartar de su mente esas imágenes que aparecían constantemente dejándolo en estado de shock, las visiones que le recordaban el mayor obstáculo que se había encontrado en toda su vida, ese sentimiento tan incómodo y molesto de ver tan vulnerable y destrozado a quien más le atraía en todos los sentidos, tenía que hacer algo, él siempre tomaba el control y mandaba con el poder de solucionar cualquier problema que se le presentara, y éste no sería la excepción, él encontraría la forma de tenerlo cerca, estaba convencido de eso.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, y no habían vuelto a tener contacto entre ellos, ni siquiera se habían visto, Allen había logrado comprimir tanto su tiempo con sus clases y deberes que apenas sus compañeros se cruzaban con él de vez en cuando en el edificio de los dormitorios, junto con las lecciones de piano administraba cada minuto que tenía, por lo que fue consolador para él no verse ni de lejos con Kanda, estaba satisfecho con su solución y le tenía muy sin cuidado si el peli azul estuviera ocupado en sus materias o desesperado por localizarlo; por primera vez, se daría el lujo de ser grosero con alguien, el que, según su razonamiento, era el peor chico del mundo con quien había tenido la mala suerte de haberse encontrado, el gran enojo y malestar lo hacían pensar de esta forma, así como esa dolorosa punzada que comenzaba a sentir en su corazón cada vez que se acordaba de él.

Sin embargo tal solución no duró mucho tiempo, después de un par de semanas actuando de esa manera comenzó a sentirse sumamente agotado, estaba al borde de otro colapso, aunque valía la pena ya que había tenido algunos días de paz, mas no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo dañino para él en más de un sentido. Agradecía grandemente que otra semana estuviera llegando a su fin, esas últimas horas calculando cuentas de estados contables, estados de pérdidas y ganancias habían sido tan abrumadoras: el profesor de administración había castigado a todos en esa clase por el desorden provocado por algunos compañeros que creían poder hacer lo que les placiera.

Estaba completamente exhausto, se había extenuado a tal grado que, cuando terminó la clase, esperó a que todos hubieran salido pues quería quedarse totalmente solo en aquella gran aula, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio donde estaba sentado, masajeaba ligeramente su cabeza con sus dedos esperando que el intenso dolor disminuyera, aún la luz de la tarde lo lastimaba, suspiró pesadamente y habiendo logrado ponerse de pie, caminó por los espaciosos pasillos del edificio; estaban vacíos, él era el único de primer año que quedaba en esa área, todos los demás estudiantes estaban en sus edificios descansando o comiendo y, hasta donde él sabía, no había ningún club que estuviera en sesión tan tarde; abrió su casillero y colocó dentro todas las hojas de las cuentas y demás trabajos que había hecho ese día, no veía la hora de volver a su dormitorio, un día más y podría volver a su casa, sólo tenía que aguantar uno más.

-Es extraño que estés tan tarde por aquí, Moyashi, ¿no deberías haber ido ya a tu dormitorio? - dijo Kanda bajando por las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, con su mano derecha en la bolsa del pantalón y cargando una katana en su funda negra en la mano izquierda.

-Se supone que a esta hora no debería haber nadie que me molestara, después de que por fin había podido tener unos minutos de paz... no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo, déjame solo. - dijo con sumo cansancio e indiferencia cerrando su casillero disponiéndose a retirarse del lugar, más cuando hubo levantado la vista vio a quien tanto había estado evadiendo delante de él, impidiéndole el paso para salir del pasillo donde se encontraba quedando atrapado por la pared situada a sus espaldas, lo miró con mucho enojo, todo el que pudo reflejar a través de sus cansados ojos además de la desgarradora sensación de dolor que comenzaba a brotar dentro de su pecho. - Apártate de mi camino y déjame en paz. -

-¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un mal día? - dijo sonriendo pues se alegraba de volver a verlo, aun cuando lo miraba y hablaba de esa manera, sin embargo, su comentario hizo molestar más al ya fastidiado Allen, quien no le respondió, solamente apretó ambas manos empuñándolas.

-No sólo un mal día, sino también una mala vida... - la sonrisa del espadachín se desvaneció cuando escuchó lo que estaba diciendo, lo miraba nuevamente con esa extraña mirada de la cual no conocía su significado. - ¿No tienes nadie más a quien fastidiar? ¿Qué te hice para que tengas que buscarme de esta manera? ¿Qué hice para tener que soportar todo esto? - hablaba más para sí mismo que para Kanda, éste no articulaba palabra, quería escucharlo para poder pensar en lo que había hacer.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kanda mostrándose sereno.

-¿Recordar qué? - dijo Allen aún molesto y desafiante, quizás era más por el fastidio que sentía que por estar enojado con él, no se daba cuenta, pero estaba desahogando toda la frustración de muchos años que no había podido sacar.

-Ya nos habíamos conocido hace tiempo tú y yo... - dijo el peli azul, lo miraba fijamente por lo que pudo notar una profunda oscuridad dentro de esa mirada plateada.

-No, yo nunca había conocido a alguien tan inhumano como tú, ¿crees que puedes tratar a todos como se te dé la gana sólo porque eres el hijo del hombre más rico del país? Después de todo, eres igual a los demás, egoísta, desconsiderado y superficial, ¡con razón eres el rey de todos ellos! - gritó fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, percibió un potente agarre en su mano izquierda, mientras era azotado contra los casilleros, haciendo que el sonido metálico de estos resonara por todo el edificio vacío, sintiéndose adolorido por el choque y la retención que había sobre su cuerpo.

-Yo no soy su rey, y tampoco dejaré que creas que puedes decir cualquier cosa que te plazca, no me hagas igual a esos malditos... - dijo furioso por las palabras del peliblanco, quien ahora se sentía atemorizado pensando en qué sería lo que haría, Kanda se acercó un poco hacia él, y éste, temiendo que tratara de volver a someterlo, le dio un fuerte derechazo en el estómago, se sacudió y logró zafarse del agarre cuando vio que el golpe lo había doblado lo suficiente como para tratar de librarse de él, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, fue recapturado siendo abrazado por la espalda. 

-Suéltame... - trataba de gritar, pero el abrazo le oprimía los pulmones y no podía respirar muy bien, de pronto se dejó someter, por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de lo que podría pasar si permanecía así, quizás... de algún modo, podría suceder... deseaba que algo le ayudara a terminar con esa vida tan cansada, sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar por esos terribles pensamientos, Kanda se desconcertó cuando vio que ya no luchaba. -Me arrepiento tanto... de haber ido a esa biblioteca, de haber venido a este lugar, de haber conocido a esas personas... me arrepiento de tener esta vida... de que Mana me haya adoptado... me arrepiento tanto de haber nacido... - dijo susurrando y con la voz quebrada por el llanto que brotaba de sus ojos cerrados, completamente decaído en los brazos de Kanda.

Al escuchar eso, Kanda abrió los ojos con incredulidad viendo cómo nuevamente Allen lloraba desconsolado, era tanta su fatiga que no sollozaba, aun así, sus lágrimas caían sin parar, como si sus ojos fueran una fuente por donde brotaban interminablemente; se impactó más cuando vio que, con la poca libertad que tenían sus brazos, tomaba con ambas manos su espada desfundándola, acercándola y tratando de colocarla cerca de su propio cuerpo e imaginando qué era lo que quería hacer con ella, se separó de él rápidamente maniobrando para que soltara la espada la cual cayó al piso emitiendo un ensordecedor ruido metálico, se apresuró para recuperarla tan pronto como pudo, al instante giró para verificar que Allen estuviera a salvo, dándose cuenta de que éste había salido huyendo y se alejaba de ahí. Corrió tanto como pudo, entrando entre los pasillos de otras áreas que él no conocía tratando de esconderse o salir de ahí, cualquier cosa que alejara a Kanda de él, se paró en seco cuando vio que no lo seguía, miraba hacia todos lados para ubicarse cuando entendió que otra vez se había extraviado, se recargó sobre su frente en una de las paredes mientras intentaba calmar su silencioso llanto al cubrir su boca con sus manos, pensando lo torpe que era por no tener un buen sentido de orientación; estaba sumido en esto cuando, de repente, escuchó una voz conocida detrás de él, haciendo que diera un brinco por el susto y fuera invadido por el pánico.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, bastardo? ¿Acaso buscabas a alguien con quien pasar el rato? - dijo el tipo de la nariz rota, el cual se aprovechaba de las influencias de su familia para falsificar calificaciones y notas en los expedientes, razón por la que iba saliendo por una de las puertas restringidas que había cerca de ahí.

Allen estaba de espaldas, no quería voltear, si lo hacía ese fulano notaría sus lágrimas, no quería ni podía enfrentarlo, no en el estado en el que se encontraba, realmente estaba asustado, había agotado todas sus fuerzas en la discusión con Kanda; si ese tipo intentaba hacerle algo, tal vez no podría defenderse, abrió grandemente sus ojos pensando qué podía hacer, desesperándose por no poder encontrar ninguna solución, luego los cerró con fuerza y encogió los hombros por el temor cuando escuchó unos pasos ir hacia él; percibiendo la presencia que se acercaba pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, sintió una ráfaga de aire en la cercanía que lo había alejado de él, quiso mirar sobre su hombro cuando oyó el golpe sordo de un cuerpo que caía al suelo junto con una gran queja de dolor.

-Oye, idiota, ¿quieres pelear con alguien? Porque yo tengo muchas ganas de partirte la cara. - dijo Kanda sonriendo siniestramente con mirada altiva, Allen abrió abruptamente sus ojos cuando reconoció su voz y vio la oscura silueta delante de él a modo de protección.

-Kanda, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Tú también aborreces a ése mal nacido, ¿no? - dijo el sujeto que yacía de espaldas en el piso.

-¿Defenderlo? Al único que defiendo de los accionistas es a tu padre, no tendría que hacerlo si no tuviera cierto parásito que sólo se aprovecha de su dinero, incluso tu hermano tiene más capacidad para dirigir su compañía, ¿qué te parece si nos deshacemos de ese estorbo? - dijo sonriente mientras sacaba su katana de su funda; el tipo entendió de qué hablaba y negó al instante con la cabeza, Kanda apuntó a su cara con el filo de su espada de manera intimidante. - Si vuelvo a oír tus insultos baratos hacia alguien más, me aseguraré de que los "azules" se enteren de las porquerías que haces ocultándote detrás del nombre de la compañía de tu padre, ¿entendiste? - el tipo sólo asintió con la cabeza, levantándose torpemente y yéndose de ahí. Kanda volvió a guardar su espada, dándole la espalda a Allen que había visto y oído todo el asunto volteando un poco hacia ellos, esperando desconfiadamente qué haría después. -Ve por este pasillo, en la primera disyuntiva, toma el corredor de la izquierda hasta que termine, saldrás al área de los jardines de los dormitorios de segundo grado. - dijo sin voltear a verlo, señalando con su mano derecha el ancho pasillo por donde debía ir, yéndose por el lado contrario y dejando a Allen confundido y preocupado mientras veía cómo se alejaba, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero, sin poder hacer nada más siguió sus indicaciones, las cuales resultaron ciertas, logrando por fin regresar a su dormitorio.

_________________________________________

Gracia por leer nwn

Bladegaur


	4. Chapter 4

Se sentía sumamente mal, había colapsado en tantas maneras, más de lo que jamás había creído posibles en él, justo él, que había sido amable y tranquilo toda su vida, no lograba aliviar su pesar con nada, no tenía el valor de ver a su padre a los ojos, se había rebajado al nivel de todos los que siempre lo habían despreciado, o al menos eso sentía; si no hubiera sido por que su padre, Mana Walker, había estado increíblemente ocupado con muchas situaciones legales importantes que debía atender, se habría dado cuenta del mal estado en el que su pequeño hijo adoptivo se encontraba: triste, decepcionado, amedrentado y muy acongojado. Se sentía tan vil e hipócrita, comenzaba a creer que los desprecios de todas las personas adineradas tenían justa razón para ser dirigidos hacia él, que se lo merecía por su mal comportamiento, por esos terribles pensamientos y por la forma tan ofensiva en la que había llegado a expresarse, sí, estaba convencido de que se merecía todo ese odio y maltrato.

Al pasar de los días, cuando iniciaba la última semana en la que serían ya dos meses de clases en el internado, se había visto varias veces más con Kanda, era inevitable, los dos estudiaban la misma carrera y tenían que asistir al mismo edificio para cumplir con sus respectivos horarios; para su sorpresa su conducta era más restringida que antes, incluso podría decir que era más educado. Cada vez que se topaban en la sesión del club, éste no volvió a clavar en él su mirada en ningún momento, sino que pasaba de largo yendo a su asiento sin prestarle atención; si se encontraban en los pasillos le cedía el paso o cambiaba su ruta, en los lugares concurridos atropellaba y empujaba a todos los que le estorbaban menos a él, notó que lo esquivaba con tanto cuidado para que no hubiera el mínimo rose entre ellos, también se dio cuenta de que, así como lo evitaban a él, muchos se alejaban y abandonaban las mesas del comedor cuando veían al otro entrar en ese lugar, todo el tiempo se sentaba dándole la espalda en la mesa que estuviera más alejada de él, esto sólo hacía que se sintiera peor.

Sentía tanta culpa al percibir esa mirada serena y extraña provenir de esos ojos rasgados, no había enojo ni rencor, ni ninguna otra emoción maligna hacia él, no quería verlos, se acusaba a sí mismo en su mente y corazón al recordar todo lo que había hecho, desconfiaba mucho de él pues no olvidaba que lo había forzado a actuar indecorosamente, no lo había perdonado por lo que había pasado, hasta cierto punto, sentía que tenía derecho a comportarse con él de esa manera: grosero y evasivo. Sin embargo, su inútil justificación no tenía efectos duraderos, al poco tiempo volvía a sucumbir ante la culpa, y cada día que pasaba hacía que ese asunto se convirtiera lentamente en una carga muy pesada, demoledora y sofocante; ya que, a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellos, también recordaba que lo había salvado de aquel sujeto y le ayudado a encontrar la salida cuando se había extraviado, de hecho, este nuevo comportamiento suyo, más que evitarlo, parecía que lo hacía para no molestarlo.

Meditaba pesadamente todas estas cosas mientras repasaba sus lecciones de piano, tocaba todas las melodías que conocía tratando de enfocar su mente en ello solamente, sentía pequeñas punzadas en su corazón de cuando en cuando lo suficientemente dolorosas como para hacerlo sollozar o, incluso, hacer que sus ojos se humedecieran por las lágrimas que lograban brotar, terminó desentonando bruscamente las teclas del piano blanco que hacía poco tiempo, estaba tocando tan armoniosamente.

Se levantó del banquillo, y comenzó a caminar atravesando el cuarto redondo con grandes ventanales a ambos lados de éste, estaba pintado de blanco, tenía grandes y hermosas cortinas plateadas bordadas con hilos aperlados que adornaban tanto las ventanas como la pared que había detrás del piano, el resto del cuarto consistía en dos bancas blancas curveadas, una a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha, dando paso para llegar directamente hacia el pequeño escenario donde se encontraba el piano, por medio del estrecho pasillo que se formaba; al salir por la puerta, topó con una bella jardinera que tenía una sección de flores blancas y plantas decorativas a ambos lados a lo largo de ésta, adicionada con dos largas bancas blancas, en cada sección quedando una frente a la otra. Tanto la jardinera como el cuarto del piano se localizaban en una terraza ubicada en la azotea de su dormitorio, accediendo a ella por medio de las escaleras pegadas a la pared que conectaban con el pasillo a desnivel que daba entrada a su recámara, en la planta baja.

Se sentó a la orilla de una de las secciones recargando todo su cuerpo sobre la barda que limitaba aquella terraza, cruzó sus brazos recostándose sobre ellos y apoyó su cabeza tratando de reposar un poco de su cansancio mental, sentía la suave brisa ondeando entre los mechones que formaban sus blancos cabellos, dándole un movimiento adormecedor; giró su cabeza a un lado viendo el atardecer que se dibujaba sobre el cielo para dar paso a la negrura de la noche, últimamente, esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaba hacer.

Así fue como pudo darse cuenta de que, desde ese lugar, había una estupenda vista hacia el resto del campus del instituto, podía divisar sin esfuerzo cada área en él, sus ojos plateados se posaron sobre el camino que daba hacia la vieja biblioteca; desde hacía varios días, después de practicar en el piano y sentarse en ese lugar para descansar, había visto a Kanda yendo hacia la entrada, siempre a la misma hora, no había día que no fuera ahí, todas las veces que iba dejaba las luces apagadas, por lo que nadie sospechaba ni se daba cuenta de que él se encontrara dentro. 

A causa del cambio en su comportamiento, Allen había empezado a preguntarse muchas cosas, quería saber el porqué de sus extraños hábitos, porqué le interesaban cosas tan excéntricas y fuera de lo común, notó que siempre leía un libro cuando tenían sesiones del club, a veces también durante otras clases; los libros no eran los mismos por muchos días, por lo que entendió que terminaba de leerlos en poco tiempo, se preguntaba de qué trataban o si eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para no querer prestar atención a las clases a las que asistía. Y comprendió también que no lo conocía, solamente había tenido aquella experiencia con él, fuera de eso no sabía nada, ni siquiera el tipo de empresas que poseía, aunque lo oía mencionar bastante y en algunas de sus clases eran usadas como ejemplos para analizarlas, pero no podía decir ninguna cosa más acerca de él; todas éstas cosas junto con el desánimo que sentía hacían que resintiera esa dolorosa culpa que lo invadía, si pensaba en ello y comparaba ambas conductas, parecía que la irracional y ofensiva era la de él... y eso no le gustaba.

Quería solucionarlo de alguna manera aunque no sabía cómo, solamente quería sentirse mejor, si Kanda no hubiera mostrado una actitud tan heroica y respetuosamente como lo hacía ahora, podría encararlo tantas veces como fuera posible; pero, ese cambio tan pequeño en él, lo tenía completamente desarmado, no quería seguir así, sentía que se había convertido en algún tipo de delincuente que huía despavorido de la justicia ante la cual sería condenado con prontitud. No podía permitirlo, tenía que enfrentarlo en algún momento y, sin duda alguna, quería ser capaz de volver a alzar su rostro en alto, dejando toda la vergüenza y congoja que ahora sentía; no había podido sentirse aliviado ni animado como para poder hacerlo, caminaba cabizbajo todo este tiempo, sintiéndose indigno e irresponsable, expresaba claramente su pesar que, por fortuna, los demás estudiantes no se habían dado cuenta, o mejor dicho, ignoraban por completo.

El día siguiente transcurrió aprisa, las clases habían terminado y Allen permanecía dentro del edificio que había sido evacuado hacía ya poco más de una hora, se quedó repasando algunas materias que no había podido entender y que, para ser francos, no había puesto atención en ellas, su mente ya no daba para más, por lo que sacó copias para repasarlas más tarde; razón por la cual ahora cargaba entre sus brazos dos grandes portafolios llenos de hojas y varios documentos en paquetes más pequeños. Debido a su complexión, eran lo suficientemente estorbosos como para impedirle observar con cuidado por donde caminaba, estaba por llegar a la salida, mas no logró divisar cuando se acercó a ésta, por lo que chocó con una de las puertas haciendo que cayera de espaldas, se levantó tan pronto como pudo para quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas hacia afuera, los portafolios cayeron sobre sus rodillas y los demás papeles se esparcieron en el piso a su alrededor; se apoyó sobre se brazo derecho para no perder el equilibrio, mientras sobaba su frente con su mano izquierda y cerró los ojos emitiendo algunos quejidos por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien? - Allen abrió los ojos cuando escuchó una voz que le hablaba, vio de reojo que había alguien ahí junto a él, levantó el rostro y vio a Kanda quien lo observaba serio mirando hacia abajo, en el suelo donde el pequeño se encontraba. Éste no dijo nada, sólo hizo una mueca de enfado cuando reconoció al peli azul y giró su rostro hacia el lado opuesto. -Parece que sí... - dijo agriamente al ver su reacción.

Se inclinó y comenzó a tomar los papeles que Allen había tirado, Kanda permaneció en cuclillas y extendió su mano izquierda para que los tomara, pero éste seguía sin voltear su rostro hacia él, se había dado cuenta de que trataba de ayudarlo y el enfado que sentía hacía que se negara a aceptarlo; después de un momento sin que reaccionara ni le quitara los papeles, los colocó sobre los portafolios que sostenía entre sus brazos, analizando cada rasgo de su rostro enfadado.

-Yo también prefiero estar solo, por eso voy a la biblioteca... - dijo levantándose, vio a Allen por un instante mientras éste permanecía estático y sin más, salió del lugar.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo? ¿Por qué debía aparecer justo cuando necesitaba que alguien le ayudara? Pensándolo bien, Allen era muy torpe, amable y algo ingenuo, pero terriblemente lerdo y despistado, ésta era la primera vez en toda su joven vida, desde que fue adoptado y convertido en el hijo y heredero del exitoso abogado Mana Walker, que se daba cuenta de qué tan trágica y desfavorable era su situación; ya que siempre había tenido una educación impartida por tutores privados contratados explícita y personalmente por su padre, nunca había confrontado tantos infortunios, maltratos y decepciones juntos. Justo ahora sentía tanto enojo y malestar, de pronto quería vengarse, rebelarse a sí mismo, demostrarle a todos lo harto que estaba de lo mucho que lo despreciaban, había cierto punto en el que ya no le importaba ganarse el odio de todos, si al menos se atrevía a pensar que les daría buenas razones para habérselo ganado; pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía un enorme sollozo contenido dentro de su pecho que lo estaba ahogando, tenía tanta tristeza por percatarse de las horribles emociones que guardaba dentro, esas espantosas ideas, lo que nunca había querido era capaz de aflorar en un corazón tan agradecido y noble como el de él.

¿Acaso el haber conocido a Kanda en tales términos era suficientemente traumático como para hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera? ¿Era él quien había despertado esos malos pensamientos, intenciones y deseos en el tranquilo, considerado y apacible corazón que Allen poseía?... O, por lo menos, eso había sido hasta hace dos meses atrás, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estas nuevas y bastante desagradables emociones se encontraran en él, no era justificable ni aceptable desligarse de dicha culpabilidad; él sabía que semejante barbaridad era merecedora de alguna forma de reprimenda ejemplar... Era demasiado abrumador tratar de entender cuál era la situación o crisis emocional en la que se veía inmerso, simplemente no podía soportar esta pesada y desoladora realidad; se desconocía por completo, y, desafortunadamente, no había nadie en ningún lugar a quien pudiera ir en busca de orientación.

¿Dónde había quedado su inefable buen comportamiento, ese dulce, tierno, cautivador y bondadoso carácter que siempre había gozado y demostrado sin temor a ser maltratado? No podía reconocer el reflejo que aparecía al verse a sí mismo al espejo, pues sólo podía observar una figura oscura y maliciosa que le devolvía la mirada, Allen Walker ya no podía sentirse orgulloso de su buen comportamiento.

Había sido relativamente fácil ignorarlo, después de todo, solamente tenía que continuar vehementemente con aquella actitud de insolencia y desinterés que siempre le había brindado, sin excepción, a todas las personas en todas las situaciones que había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida, tenía la fuerza, inteligencia y el imponente complejo en su mal carácter para realizar dicha acción sin siquiera llegar a sentir algún remordimiento por comportarse de esa manera. Muy a pesar del descontrol emocional que había experimentado en los últimos meses, había podido manejar hábilmente todos los asuntos y negocios en los que debía mantener el orden con tal espectacular destreza en el ámbito empresarial, que había podido cumplir cabalmente con el laborioso proceso de sacar a flote las empresas que estaban a su cargo obteniendo sin problemas los resultados esperados, así se dirigía a diario el único hijo de los Kanda.

No era una equivocación ni ningún descuido de su parte, desde hace varios años había aprendido a manejar todas las empresas que pasarían a sus manos en un futuro no muy lejano, tampoco se había rendido ante la desalentadora actitud de su interés albino de ojos plateados, sino que había estado guardando una distancia pertinente en busca de alguna situación favorable ante la cual pudiera actuar justa e irreprochablemente; ésta había llegado cuando notó ciertas irregularidades en el uso de sus áreas privadas de entrenamiento, en las cuales, el sujeto era un ya conocido y acérrimo adversario con el que tenía cuentas pendientes sin saldar.

Había estado ocupándose de atraparlo con la evidencia verídica y suficiente como para librarse de tal molestia que, además de interferir constantemente en el buen manejo de las acciones empresariales pertenecientes a su familia, se había atrevido a levantarse desvergonzadamente en contra de su herido y solitario joven Walker, por lo que debía hacerse cargo de todo lo necesario para detenerlo cuanto antes; en esto le ayudaba las reacciones desaprobatorias del pequeño provocadas y enviadas sólo para él, así recordaba que tenía un asunto importante qué atender antes de intentar volver a acercarse al causante de tantas molestias así como placeres en su ya rutinaria vida de empresario, en la que estaba completamente inmerso y atareado.

Ese día, Kanda no había asistido a ninguna de sus clases pues había solicitado con anticipación un permiso para ausentarse, Allen lo notó la tarde del día anterior, cuando no apareció a la hora que acostumbraba ir a la biblioteca, como solía hacer sin falta, pero no le dio importancia pensando que, probablemente, ya se había cansado de hacer lo mismo todos los días; sin embargo, le extrañó más cuando, a la hora de la sesión de su club, tampoco se presentó y la clase continuó sin ningún otro percance, ¿acaso los profesores no se habían dado cuenta?

El horario escolar había llegado a su fin, los edificios de las diferentes carreras fueron rápidamente vaciados, pues no había quien deseara permanecer más tiempo en alguna de las aulas donde eran impartidas las clases; solamente Allen había quedado atrás ordenando sus trabajos y demás pertenencias, también esperaba a que se vaciaran todos los espacios disponibles entre dichos edificios y los dormitorios para circular por medio de ellos. Le estaba resultando conveniente hacerlo así, de esta manera los pasillos quedaban completamente libres y podía transitar despreocupadamente sin tener que arriesgarse a sufrir alguna agresión de parte de sus muchos matones particulares. 

Allen caminaba por el pasillo más ancho del edificio principal con un inusual sentimiento, aparentemente, de tranquilidad y vacío, su mente divagaba, se perdía entre sus pensamientos, su mirada yacía en la nada y no lograba percatarse de la presencia que a lo lejos lo estaba observado; estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando fue sujetado de ambos brazos y piernas por varios tipos, vendaron sus ojos y amordazaron bruscamente, eran 4 hasta donde pudo suponer, forcejeó valientemente pero no logró zafarse, sentía que eran más fuertes que él, no sabía a dónde lo llevaban, solamente pudo imaginar que seguían dentro del instituto pues, en pocos minutos, fue depositado en algún lugar no muy lejos de donde estaba el edificio de su carrera. Cuando por fin le quitaron la venda, vio que el sitio era como un gimnasio aunque más pequeño en cuestión de tamaño, con piso de madera perfectamente cuidado y lámparas planas en el techo; éstas se encontraban apagadas y aunque ya no tenía vendados los ojos, no pudo reconocer a quienes lo tenían sometido y amordazado, su vista fue atacada por una intensa luz que provenía desde afuera del cuarto, dentro de la cual apareció una figura masculina que se aproximaba hacia él.

-Parece que estás asustado, bastardo, ¿creíste que permitiría que anduvieras libremente sin que te diera tu merecido? - dijo soberbio el sujeto de la nariz rota, cruzando los brazos, con una mueca de victoria en el rostro. -Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿o sí?

El chico de blanca cabellera abrió grandes los ojos cuando lo reconoció, seguía forcejeando pero era sometido contra la pared, sujetado de ambos brazos por quienes lo apresaban causándole mucho dolor y molestia, estaba sentado en el piso con sus piernas dobladas y las rodillas juntas sintiendo un fuerte agarre en sus pies; a pesar de que estaba completamente inmovilizado daba una gran pelea, dificultándole notablemente su tarea a los que trataban de mantenerlo controlado. Allen estaba asustado, nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué esperar, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, las únicas situaciones parecidas que venían a su mente, eran las veces que Kanda lo había besado o tratado de besar; pero veía que, en todas ellas, el sentimiento que llegaba a él era totalmente diferente al terror que ahora sentía, por un momento deseó que quien estuviera haciendo eso fuera Kanda y no los desconocidos que se ocultaban entre las sombras.

-¿Aún no te rindes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que vales tanto como para poder resistirte? ¿No te das cuenta de que estás perdido? Te tengo en mi poder y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo. - dijo el sujeto arrogantemente, tomó la barbilla del albino y levantó su rostro para mostrarse imponente ante él mientras los demás tipos reían, entendió que no podría salir de eso por sí solo. -Es muy simple lo que tienes que hacer para que te deje ir, lo que quiero es que me des algunas cuentas de tu padre y transfieras unos cuantos millones a las cuentas que yo te daré, si lo haces no te haré daño... - 

Allen enfureció al escuchar esa amenaza, comenzaba a soltarse de sus raptores debido a la violencia con la que lo demostraba, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de no permitir que se aprovecharan de su padre de ese modo, su mente se nublaba por el enorme enojo que se había apoderado de él; quería molerlos a golpes, ésta vez se aseguraría de que no volvieran a creer que podrían hacer algo en contra del buen nombre de su padre, ni siquiera dejaría que tal nombre fuera pronunciado por sus asquerosos labios. 

Estaba fuera de control peleando por su libertad y la dignidad de su padre, aunque aún lograban mantenerlo sometido, por poco lo conseguía cuando sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro, en su mejilla derecha, impactándose brutalmente en ella haciendo que se debilitara de aquella fuerza con la que casi se había liberado, quedando medio noqueado y aturdido; giró lentamente su rostro para mirar de nuevo hacia al frente con una expresión de rabia en sus ojos clavándola retadoramente sobre el fulano que veía, escuchando nuevamente las risas de los otros sujetos que había dentro de ese lugar.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, con esa cara podrías ganar mucho dinero, ¿acaso quieres que sea destrozada a golpes? Si no quieres eso, ni que tu padre sea desfalcado por su propio hijo bastardo; entonces, deberías dejar que disfrute de tu cuerpo, después de todo, que seas una escoria de la calle no quita el hecho de que estés tan bien formado, ¿qué dices: serás tú... o tu padre...? Tú decides, pero no saldrás de este lugar sin que me hayas complacido de alguna forma. - dijo el tipo sentándose de cuclillas frente a Allen, viendo el semblante de extrañeza y preocupación que ahora tenía en su rostro.

Bajó el rostro, mirándolo ligeramente hacia arriba, con esa mirada de desconfianza y gran enfado que claramente le decía que estaba en total desacuerdo con él y no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con nada de lo que le estaba proponiendo; el tipo acercó su mano izquierda la cual trató de esquivar girando su rostro, pero ésta se había colocado sobre su cuello aprovechándose de que sus movimientos fueran tan limitados. Allen se resistía lo más que podía a ser tocado, pero, con la sujeción en la que se encontraba, fácilmente podía ser abusado por ése tipo en muchas maneras, ¿cómo había terminado así? El día había transcurrido con tanta normalidad que, incluso, había soportado valientemente las ofensas diarias de quienes lo rodeaban; y ahora, sin más, tenía que escoger entre robar dinero al único hombre que lo había amado como para querer hacerse cargo de él, tomando el papel de padre que no le correspondía y que había cumplido eficazmente durante poco más de 10 años, o permitir que un estúpido pervertido malcriado invadiera su integridad y destruyera su buena moral para complacer su apetito carnal sobre sí mismo.

"Mana..." pensó considerando cuánto lo quería, él realmente había sido el mejor padre que haya podido imaginar, sabía que él se había metido en muchos problemas cuando decidió adoptarlo, después de tantos años de buenas experiencias, cuidados y afecto de su parte... él lo valía, valía mucho la pena enfrentar cualquier tipo de dificultad con tal de poder devolverle un poco de todo el amor que había recibido de su parte... Mana lo valía... pero, ¿podía decir lo mismo de él? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a ser herido de muerte con tal de defender su propia dignidad y no permitir ese tipo de abuso? Si no hubiera estado tan cansado mental y emocionalmente, jamás lo hubiera aceptado; sin embargo, después de todas las malas cosas que le habían pasado y lo mal que sentía, comenzó a creer que él no merecía un mejor trato que ese... quizás, Mana se había equivocado al haberlo recibido en su hogar... tal vez... no valía tanto como antes lo creía... tal vez... tal vez... si fuera una mejor persona, más habilidosa o tuviera más fuerza, como Kanda, podría sentirse más importante... si fuera como Kanda... Kanda es muy fuerte y sabe manejar un arma, él hubiera podido defenderse sin ningún problema... es inmensamente rico, nadie se atreve a buscar problemas con él... seguramente, Kanda nunca se hubiera dejado retener de esa manera...

"Kanda... Kanda... Kanda... Kanda..." comenzó a temblar cuando sintió que esa mano rosaba su piel bajando por su cuerpo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos deseando que pudiera verlo, llenándose y ahogándose de arrepentimiento cuyas lágrimas era dirigidas especialmente para él, sollozando silenciosamente debido a la mordaza que prensaba su boca, la cual le causaba una gran molestia en su rostro. La puerta del lugar fue abierta bruscamente por una potente patada proveniente del exterior, tomando por sorpresa a todos lo que había dentro; además de haberse encendido rápidamente las luces, dejándolos a todos cegados por el repentino cambio captado por sus pupilas.

-Vaya fiesta la que están teniendo aquí, ¿se divierten? - dijo Kanda entrando al cuarto muy molesto con sonrisa siniestra y una mirada increíblemente asesina hacia los que rodeaban y sujetaban a Allen; éste no había podido abrir los ojos a causa de la confusión y el miedo que sentía. -No deberían hacer este tipo de cosas dentro de la propiedad de alguien más. -

-Kanda. ¿Crees que puedes asustarme? Somos más que tú, no podrás hacernos nada, estás solo... ¿qué vas a hacer? - dijo desafiante poniéndose de pie, los demás que lo acompañaban empezaron a mirarse entre ellos con temor sin soltar a su prisionero. -¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿O acaso vienes para unírtenos? -

-Heh, si piensas que tienes alguna ventaja sobre mí y que me rebajaría a hacer algo como lo que tú harías, entonces eres más estúpido de lo que creí; pero, después de todo, tal vez ya no te quedan suficientes neuronas como para entenderlo. De cualquier forma, ya te lo había advertido, y ahora vas a recibir lo que mereces. - dijo completamente confiado sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión, logrando atemorizar a su retador.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo comenzando a preocuparse cuando el espadachín se mostró tan seguro de lo que decía.

-Nunca notaste que había instalado cámaras de vigilancia en mi sala privada de entrenamiento, ¿verdad? - al haber dicho eso, el sujeto hizo una expresión de completo terror mientras Kanda sonreía satisfactoriamente. - ¡Arréstenlos! - de inmediato, la sala se llenó de policías que atraparon y esposaron tanto al líder como a sus cómplices.

Antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse a Allen, Kanda se apresuró para quitarle la mordaza de su boca una vez que los policías lo habían liberado de sus captores, en cuanto a él, creía que todo lo había imaginado; pensaba, engañándose a sí mismo, que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos y que había ido únicamente a salvarlo, se esmeraba en creerlo, al menos en su mente esto era posible. Sin embargo, la terrible sensación que tenía no había desaparecido, muy en el fondo sabía que esto no era real y dejó caer sus lágrimas sin atreverse a abrir los ojos por temor a que tal fantasía se desvaneciera. 

Había pronunciado su nombre varias veces sin que hubiera emitido alguna respuesta, al notar que no lograba hacerlo reaccionar ni abrir sus ojos, Kanda lo abrazó ocultando el rostro lloroso del otro sobre su pecho para poder sacarlo de ahí; entregó una grabación de audio y video al sargento de la policía mandándole rigurosamente que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado con Allen, pues no se encontraba en condiciones para declarar alguna cosa en contra de los responsables. Con toda la evidencia de fraudes y demás cuestiones legales que había, fácilmente se encargarían de esos sujetos sin ningún problema; por lo que Kanda no se preocupó más por ellos.

Sintió cuando fue liberado del encierro en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, no tenía más la molesta mordaza dentro de su boca, pero había otra clase de fuerza que aún lo tenía preso, la debilidad, la inconciencia y, sobre todo, el miedo. El miedo de lo que pudiera ver si abría los ojos, el miedo de confirmar que seguía a merced de sus captores, el miedo de creer que no podría volver a ver a su padre a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentiría, el miedo de lo que pensaría de él si llegaba a enterarse de lo que había pasado... era esto lo que lo tenía completamente aprisionado.

Sentía que su cuerpo se movía, lo suficiente como para comenzar a recuperar la razón, entendió que había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo por lo que la oscuridad le había invadido todos los sentidos, pudo captar algunos extraños sonidos de alarmas y bocinas chillantes y ensordecedoras, así como radios y mucho alboroto causado por alguna muchedumbre que se encontraba en la cercanía; abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo distinguir frente a él un corbatín a la inglesa azul oscuro adornado con un broche de oro, volvió a cerrarlos cuando unas oscuras sombras borrosas se movían o acercaban a él, había algo junto a él que lo impulsaba a seguir caminando, efecto logrado gracias a los reflejos involuntarios de sus piernas. Bajaba torpemente por unas escaleras, había voces de desconocidos por todas partes a donde quisiera agudizar su oído e intentaba alejarse para tratar de huir de ellas; pero topaba constantemente con una especie de muro frente a él así como algo que lo sujetaba de la espalda a la altura de los hombros, lo cual impedía que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera puesto que muchas veces sus pies vacilaban y, de no ser por eso, ya hubiera rodado escaleras abajo.

Sintió un movimiento más al que le siguió el silencio, de un momento a otro, todos los ruidos, voces y sombras habían desaparecido, sintió que poco a poco comenzaba a abandonarlo el miedo gracias a que aún se mantenía ese discreto pero firme agarre en su espalda. Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando recuperó el ánimo para hacerlo viendo que estaba en algún lugar en el exterior rodeado de árboles hasta donde pudo divisar, como si se tratara de un bosque por la gran cantidad de éstos. 

Quiso saber qué era ese "muro" donde había estado apoyando la cabeza todo el tiempo y qué era lo que sujetaba su espalda, levantó la vista reconociendo el corbatín y un saco oscuro, así como unos largos mechones azules que caían a ambos lados de un cuello de tez muy clara, y la cabellera del mismo color detrás de éste; le resultaron muy atractivos al ver cómo enmarcaban el rostro que se mantenía erguido hacia el frente, quedando más alto que el de él. Cuando ubicó los ojos negros en él se dio cuenta de que lo miraban expectativos, con la vista hacia abajo, observándolo minuciosamente con una expresión de seriedad un poco atemorizante; pasaron largos segundos mientras se perdía viendo esos ojos negros, y sólo reaccionó cuando sintió el frío en sus mejillas provocado por la brisa del viento que soplaba, secando los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado minutos atrás.

Abrió grandes los ojos cuando entendió a quien estaba viendo y que éste lo tenía abrazado, se sacudió del agarre lo más rápido que pudo en medio de su aturdimiento para separarse de él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, por lo que resbaló de uno de los pequeños escalones que había por donde bajó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó sobre ellos; quedó sentado a mitad de la pequeña escalera que daba a una puerta, la puerta trasera, siendo la entrada hacia el interior del edificio de donde habían salido, el cual tenía una construcción muy similar al resto de los edificios del instituto.

La impresión que tenía en su rostro denotaba el asombro y la preocupación que sentía, apoyó sus brazos sobre el escalón donde estaba sentado viendo hacia el vacío, cabizbajo con los hombros encogidos por la desagradable sensación que aún tenía en su interior mientras trataba de comprender qué era lo que había pasado; era lo suficientemente abrumador como para congelar su corazón a causa del pánico que no desaparecía del todo y volvía en forma de fuertes punzadas cada vez que trataba de entender en qué situación se había visto envuelto.

El peli azul solamente lo veía en silencio todo ese tiempo, observando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos, seguía parado en uno de los escalones con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cappuccino y la misma expresión casi inexpresiva en su rostro; entendía que estuviera tan desorientado, el chico de los ojos plateados era tan cabeza hueca que aún se le dificultaría creer lo que en verdad le había ocurrido y no lograría calmarse ni entender nada más por sí mismo, dejó de mirarlo para enfocar la vista en el vacío de las arboledas que había al frente de ellos.

-El padre de ese tipo es un socio muy importante en una de las empresas de mi padre, hacía tiempo que estaba juntando las pruebas necesarias para poder detenerlo sin que su padre ni ninguna otra persona cercana a él resultara involucrada, había encontrado evidencia de que trataba de falsificar documentos con los cuales se adueñaría de altas sumas de dinero provenientes de algunas empresas que están a cargo de su familia e inculparía de ello a su padre; lo hablé con él, y quiso cooperar conmigo para que pudiéramos atraparlo en su propio fraude, hace un par de semanas me fue notificada una violación a la seguridad instalada en mi sala privada de entrenamiento, había encontrado este lugar solitario dentro del terreno del instituto y el idiota comenzó a usarlo como cuartel general donde planeaba cada uno de sus movimientos, seguramente creyó que estaba en desuso, supe que podría detenerlo definitivamente cuando se estaba organizando para extorsionarte, tuve que ocuparme de eso con el sargento de policía y la única forma de poder atraparlo era dejando que te tomaran y... - detuvo su explicación cuando vio que Allen se tapaba los oídos con las manos cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza, no quería alterarlo más, así que después de eso dejó de hablar para que se repusiera.

No era a causa de la espantosa experiencia que había sufrido, tampoco era porque quisiera que Kanda dejara de hablar, Allen estaba entendiendo perfectamente todo lo que le había estado diciendo; otra vez... otra vez se encontraba en una situación tan complicada con él, después de lo mal que se había portado con él, después del "alivio" que había tenido al no haberlo visto ese día, después de todo eso... él aún estaba vigilando, indagando, buscando la manera de ayudarlo, esperando el momento preciso para actuar, para detener a esos sujetos malintencionados.

Había tenido que soportar cada desaire y mala reacción de su parte hasta poder cumplir con su cometido en el que, no sólo lo había ayudado a él, sino que también había procurado el bienestar para sus empleados, otra vez se había comportado de esa manera, otra vez quedaba en ridículo delante de él con su estúpido orgullo por los suelos... por haber creído que Kanda no se dignaría a hacer algo por su bien; estaba tan humillado, tan avergonzado por su conducta y tan tremendamente furioso consigo mismo por no haberse percatado de la mega complejidad que era la personalidad del chico japonés junto a él... Se tapó los ojos con la palma de sus manos empuñadas por el cólera que inundaba su ser, además de las lágrimas que brotaban sin esfuerzo ni obstáculo alguno para que mojaran completamente su ya lastimado rostro mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes por la rabia que sentía.

-¿Porqué... por qué haces eso...? ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo...? ¿Por qué... no te has apartado...? ¿Porqué...? ... ¿Por qué viniste...? Yo lo merecía, merecía esto... no... No merezco que me ayudes, debiste haberlos dejado... ¡no soy mejor que ellos, sólo soy un bastardo que fue adoptado! - decía entre fuertes sollozos y gritando.

Kanda lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto, tomó bruscamente a Allen de la mano izquierda obligándolo a levantarse, estaba lastimando de nuevo su muñeca al aprensarla de esa manera, puesto que lo jalaba del brazo con mucha fuerza caminando apresuradamente y sin tener la menor pizca de delicadeza, en todo el trayecto no dijo nada, simplemente bufaba de vez en cuando por su agitada caminata y a causa del enfado que trataba de contener; Allen no sabía a donde lo estaba llevando, sólo sabía que lo que pasara después, seguramente se lo había ganado, se sentía muy triste y preocupado, pues esta vez, no podría defenderse de cualquier cosa que el peli azul quisiera hacer con él, no podía esperar otra cosa de sí mismo, estaba completamente desestimado, avergonzado, hastiado y fastidiado, había sucumbido ante esos pensamientos y emociones negativas, razón por la cual su llanto no se detenía, sabía que, aunque quisiera, no podría enfrentarse a Kanda.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la vieja biblioteca, donde entraron violenta y ruidosamente, Kanda cerró con llave la puerta al tiempo que sujetaba la muñeca izquierda de Allen quien quedó sorprendido al ver el pequeño objeto metálico en su posesión, Kanda caminó hacia adentro empujándolo para que avanzara en reversa al haber volteado y quedar frente a él mostrándole cuan enojado estaba, asustando bastante a Allen cuando vio sus ojos abiertos y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-¡No llores! ¿Acaso querías que ese idiota se aprovechara de ti? ¿Qué estabas dispuesto a hacer? ¡No te estabas defendiendo! ¡Tú no eres así, ¿desde cuándo dejas que cualquier porquería se acerque a ti de esa manera?! ¡Nunca hubieras dejado que hicieran algo en contra de tu padre, pero estabas dejando que hicieran lo que quisieran contigo solamente porque creíste las estupideces que comenzaron a decirte! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¿¡Crees que tu padre estaría muy contento de escuchar todo lo que dices de ti mismo!? ¿¡Crees que no supo lo que hizo cuando quiso hacerse cargo de ti!? ¡¡Estúpido Moyashi!! ¡Si crees que vales tan poco como para dejar que cualquiera te humille solamente porque no eres el hijo biológico de Mana Walker, entonces eres más idiota que todos ellos! ¡Ése no es el Allen Walker que yo conozco! Tú siempre has peleado yendo en contra de ellos y sus inútiles estatus, hasta ahora. Tú eres la prueba de que el valor de una persona no se calcula con números ni depende del lugar donde haya nacido ni de quiénes son sus padres... no es tu culpa... que no seas de verdad el hijo de Mana, pero... él debe haber visto algo bueno en ti como para que haya querido tomarte como su hijo... por eso, no llores... - el tono de Kanda se iba calmando conforme avanzaba su regaño-desquite frente a un Allen mudo y sorprendido por sus inesperadas palabras.

-... Ah... y... yo... - balbuceaba sin saber qué decir, se había quedado sin ninguna queja ni palabra, abría grandemente sus bellos ojos plateados humedecidos por las lágrimas que estaban saliendo por ellos, miraba a Kanda completamente impactado, estaba esperando cualquier cosa de él; todos los insultos, ataques y maltratos que se le podían ocurrir, todo menos eso, temblaba por el frío que sentía tanto en el cuerpo como en el corazón, la tarde caía apresuradamente y apenas había suficiente luz dentro de la biblioteca para reconocer sin problemas al oriental enojado delante de él y quien no tenía intención de dejarle ir hasta que terminara la determinante discusión en la que se encontraban. -S-í... lo... sien-to... - dijo compungido bajando el rostro dando dolorosos sollozos que lo hacían gimotear al no poder restaurar su alterada respiración.

Bajó su mirada claramente avergonzado por lo que había dicho, sus ojos mostraban la meditación que estaba realizando internamente además del gran dolor que sentía, puesto que las lágrimas que derramaba no se habían detenido, el mayor lo contemplaba sintiendo esa amarga y molesta sensación que había percibido con anterioridad desde el primer día que encontró en la misma situación al pequeño albino sumamente acongojado. Parpadeaba con gran sufrimiento, pues era mucha la irritación causada por las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, temblaba sin poder recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración, Kanda se acercó viendo directamente su rostro del lado derecho, estaba hinchado, rojizo y ligeramente amoratado, entendió que lo habían golpeado, así mismo lo habían lastimado dejándole marcas en sus muñecas y en el cuello con un leve enrojecimiento que delataba haber tenido algún tipo de presión, pero no parecía que hubieran usado mucha fuerza.

Bajó ligeramente los párpados de sus rasgados ojos dedicándole esa extraña mirada dirigida sólo para él, con un suave rose de sus dedos acarició la mejilla lastimada desencadenando un fuerte corrientazo de dolor que estremeció a Allen e hizo que produjera un gesto de dolor junto con un quejido contenido; aun así, Kanda colocó su mano izquierda en la base de la quijada, en el lado derecho del rostro y parte de la nuca, pasando un poco por debajo de la oreja y comenzó a acercarlo, junto con el agarre de su mano derecha sobre la muñeca que mantenía sujetada, recargó su rostro sobre el delgado hombro izquierdo del menor, dándole un abrazo apenas perceptible, el cual, cerrando los ojos, se permitió disfrutar después de tanto tiempo.

-Aún después de 10 años, no has cambiado ni un poco, sigues siendo exactamente igual a como te recuerdo... - Allen alzó la mirada con asombro siendo nuevamente sorprendido por la actitud del japonés, éste acariciaba la piel del cuello del menor con su mejilla mientras sostenía el rostro lloroso levantándolo y acomodándolo perfectamente sobre su hombro izquierdo. El peliblanco no entendió lo que dijo, puesto que no era la primera vez que el otro decía algo como eso...

-¿Qué?... ¿Tú... ya me conocías?... - logró decir habiendo recuperado suficiente aire y razonamiento, pero sin poder comprender qué era lo que hablaba, además de que se empezó a preocupar por que no sabía si el calor que sentía en su rostro era debido a las lágrimas que habían irritado su piel o si era por otra razón; Kanda bufó molesto cuando lo escuchó y se separó de él dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Olvídalo. - dijo Kanda sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta del lugar, dejando a Allen atrás muy confundido y conmocionado.

-O-oye... espera, ¿por qué dices eso? Kanda... - dijo tratando de hacer que el oriental volviera para responder su pregunta.

-Sal de ahí o te dejo encerrado. - sentenció el peli azul desde la puerta, afuera de la biblioteca, al verse ignorado y amenazado, atendió a su advertencia y se apresuró para salir. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Kanda cerró la puerta y caminó velozmente hacia la salida principal, el menor trataba de alcanzarlo para retomar la pregunta que había hecho pero éste lo dejaba atrás.

-Kanda... respóndeme... ¿ya nos conocíamos? ¿Cuándo fue? Es que yo no... - dejó de hablar cuando recibió una espeluznante mirada de enojo por parte del japonés, quien no le respondió ninguna palabra y siguió caminando hacia el edificio principal.

-No tiene sentido decírtelo si no lo recuerdas, será mejor que te vayas a tu dormitorio... - dijo Kanda dándole la espalda, avanzando por el camino que había entre las jardineras cercanas.

-Pero... - Allen seguía tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Si no te vas ahora, no te dejaré en toda la noche... - dijo sin mirarlo habiendo parado su andar a mitad del camino con un tono sumamente serio y amenazante, haciendo que Allen se detuviera de lleno en cuanto lo escuchó. - ...además, no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que hacer muchas declaraciones. - comenzó a caminar otra vez abandonando al albino.

Sin darle ninguna otra opción, éste simplemente lo veía alejarse tratando de contenerse para no insistir en recibir esa explicación sintiéndose muy agobiado por todas las cosas que habían sucedido, sin más ánimos ni saber qué hacer, volvió a su recámara, sin duda alguna, ése había sido un día muy largo y cansado.

________________________________

Gracias por leer

Bladegaur


	5. Chapter 5

Un gran escándalo se había creado dentro del Instituto Royal tras haberse dado a conocer que varios de sus estudiantes, hijos de empresarios y familias adineradas, se habían visto involucrados en situaciones de extorsión y fraudes; cuyo protagonista era el joven japonés multimillonario de carácter complicado que lo hacía ser una persona difícil de tratar, larga cabellera azul y ojos profundamente negros, pues había sido él quien había descubierto, acechado y atrapado a los responsables en medio de uno de sus atracos, debido a su conocido comportamiento solitario enviado deliberadamente hacia todos los que tuvieran la mala suerte de encontrárselo, por su afamado nombre y conocida reputación en el mundo empresarial, siempre había logrado sin esfuerzos, ser el centro de atención dentro del prestigioso colegio.

Razón por la cual todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia él, así como toda clase de murmuraciones desde buenos comentarios hasta algunas palabras de desprecio por parte de envidiosos, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso del edificio principal rodeado de policías, caminaba con la frente en alto, con una expresión de seriedad, enojo y de completa autoridad al salir del edificio, seguido por varios agentes más que estaban expulsando del recinto a los culpables por dicho espectáculo.

Su imponente andar era observado por unos bellos ojos plateados ubicados entre aquel gentío que ocultaba al chico de baja estatura y complexión esbelta a quien pertenecían, el cual, al no haber podido arreglar su situación con el oriental, albergaba un gran pesar que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo; justo en el momento en que el otro lideraba a los agentes y peritos policíacos delante de todos en el instituto, sentía tanta bajeza por lo importuno que sería si se presentaba delante de él o intentaba de hablarle por esa razón, Allen no se atrevía a acercársele.

No había podido encontrar alguna buena ocasión para poder hacerlo, varios días habían pasado desde que lo había salvado de esos sujetos, y cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, lo veía rodeado de abogados, padres o profesores, incluso había tenido reuniones con el director del Instituto, por lo que era intimidado y no podía hacer más que mirarlo de lejos, a pesar de que, en todas esas ocasiones, claramente había visto cómo Kanda discretamente le regresaba la mirada, como si, en algún momento, solamente importara que ambas miradas se cruzaran.

Su situación emocional estaba mejorando, se le veía más animado y había podido retomar el control de su vida, asimismo, todas las cosas marchaban bien en su casa, con su padre, a quien no había visto por casi tres semanas debido a largas jornadas laborables y demás cuestiones de negocios en las que había tenido que intervenir urgentemente; sin embargo, había ésa área en la que no podía restaurar el orden, sentía que no podría agradecerle lo suficiente, sentía que le debía mucho a Kanda por todo lo que había hecho por él, por todo lo que le había dicho para animarlo. Pensaba de qué manera podría retomar el asunto para darlo por terminado, pero no lograba obtener alguna solución, constantemente sentía esa carga con el transcurso del tiempo, e incluso llegó a pensar que estaría en deuda con él por el resto de su vida... suspiraba cansadamente cada vez que veía fallido alguno de sus intentos por tratar de resolver esa situación, no quería dejarlo de esa manera, no podía.

Caminaba cruzando una de las jardineras que había entre el edificio principal y el departamento de música, cuyo camino se desvanecía por la cercanía de las arboledas que decoraban el lugar quedando éstas a su lado derecho, había terminado sus lecciones de piano correspondientes, por lo que ahora se dirigía hacia su dormitorio; cargaba en su brazo izquierdo un gran folder con todas las partituras de sus lecciones, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el piso a causa de su ensimismamiento mientras que su mente cavilaba por enésima vez en ese asunto, cuando de pronto vio a Kanda venir por la jardinera que cruzaba por su lado izquierdo, saliendo del edificio principal y adentrándose en la sección donde se encontrarían por la encrucijada que formaban ambos caminos. 

Tras haber levantado la vista, Allen vació el contenido de su folder en el piso por un descuido, pues se había sorprendido en gran manera al haber visto de nuevo a Kanda, se arrodilló apresuradamente para recuperar sus partituras alterándose al escuchar que los pasos emitidos por el espadachín se acercaban cada vez más, "¿qué haré si me habla? No estoy listo para disculparme con él, ni para agradecerle..." pensaba el pequeño albino mientras tomaba torpemente sus documentos y entraba en pánico por el inesperado encuentro que tendría con el mayor.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿por qué estás ahí?... No me interesa lo que tengas que decir... sé lo que hice, no me interesa lo que él piense... él solamente quiere quedar bien con los socios... debería preocuparse más por sí mismo y dejar que yo haga lo que tenga que hacer... él nunca lo entendería, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Walker... a él todo le parece mal si se ven afectados sus negocios, yo arreglaré eso cuando vuelva el fin de semana... ya lo sé, pero el asunto con el Moyashi era más importante que lo que él tenga qué decir... solamente haz tu trabajo, yo me encargaré de lo demás. Idiota... - dijo Kanda molesto mientras colgaba la llamada que había recibido en su celular.

Se había detenido antes de llegar a la intersección del camino donde Allen se encontraba agachado recogiendo sus papeles a poca distancia de llegar a la misma, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el edificio principal sin haberse dado cuenta de que el peliblanco había escuchado su conversación telefónica sin querer, ya que, por la forma en que el mayor empezó a hablar, el albino creyó que quizás lo había descubierto y, por lo tanto, estaba confrontándolo de manera tan descortés, pero cuando se percató de que no lo había visto, entendió que hablaba con alguien más al otro lado del teléfono.

La figura del peli azul se alejaba rápidamente del lugar desde donde Allen permanecía oculto por los grandes arbustos que conformaban y decoraban las jardineras, asomaba tímidamente sus ojos plateados abrazando sus documentos sin haber apartado su mirada de asombro de él, al tiempo que elevó una mano para cubrir su boca con ella, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que le importaba que él estuviera bien?...y además, ¿se había metido en problemas con alguien por su culpa... por lo que hizo... por haberlo ayudado...?

El pesar que había sentido hasta ese momento se había incrementado tras haber escuchado involuntariamente esas palabras; ahora más que nunca se sentía tan indigno de pararse frente a él, ahora más que antes, sentía que nada de lo que dijera serviría para que ambos pudieran llevarse bien, ¿cómo podría arreglar esa situación? ¿Cómo podría remediar lo mal que había obrado? ¿Cómo podría hacer que Kanda dejara de tener tantas molestias y problemas por su culpa? Realmente estaba acorralado y no encontraba ninguna solución por la cual pudiera salir con la frente en alto, íntegro y victorioso... hacia donde mirara, Kanda avanzaba y él era dejado atrás. 

Fuera por envidia o asombro, todos los estudiantes del Instituto le guardaban cierta distancia, incluso los profesores, puesto que siempre se mantenía intachable, responsable y honorable sin importar el lugar donde se encontrara, abrían el paso para él, no solamente por la fama de su familia y el hecho de tener una enorme riqueza; en el comedor, en los pasillos, en los salones, en cualquier edificio o área descubierta, aún con su pésimo humor y mal carácter caminaba con su mirada al frente, firme, sin vacilar y sin mirar a ninguna persona, éste era Kanda. Allen pudo presenciarlo muchas veces, además de lo vilmente que eran ignoradas aquellas jóvenes que, después de saber lo que Kanda había hecho, nuevamente intentaban enamorarlo o, por lo menos, lograr atrapar su atención o interés, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas lo habían procurado sin que ni una sola hubiera logrado hacer que éste volteara a verlas, haciendo que fuera él quien se sintiera mal por tal evidencia de indiferencia, sin lugar a dudas, Kanda lograba sorprenderlo cada vez más.

Caminaba hacia el edificio principal para buscar algunos de sus trabajos en su casillero, ahora estaba sumamente triste y desanimado pensando que no había nada que pudiera hacer para aliviarse del sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía, en medio de su andar levantó la vista encontrando a Kanda quien venía hacia él aún a gran distancia, para su sorpresa, éste tenía la mirada fija en él en todo momento, a diferencia de todo lo que había estado presenciando en su conducta hacia absolutamente todas las demás personas existentes en el internado, en varias ocasiones había notado que éste constantemente lo veía y, a decir verdad, parecía que le prestaba su atención solamente a él; tras haberse sentido tan incómodo e intimidado por su repentino cruce, encogió los hombros temeroso con expresión de angustia en el rostro, se apresuró a dar media vuelta y se fue corriendo de regreso a su dormitorio, el oriental se dio cuenta causándole gran extrañeza al ver tal reacción de su parte, por lo que quiso seguirlo apenas vio que se alejaba rápidamente de ahí.

-¡Oye! ¡Moya...! - Kanda fue interrumpido cuando sintió un suave toque, giró su vista encontrando una mano con un guante blanco puesta sobre su hombro derecho.

Siguió con la mirada aquella silueta hasta haberse volteado para quedar frente a quien se le había acercado de esa manera, reconociendo al hombre cuarentón que le sonreía gentilmente el cual vestía elegantemente un traje que denotaba su mayordomía, compuesto por un saco negro de cola de pingüino adornado con botones de oro, camisa blanca estilo inglesa ceñida con un corbatín negro en forma de moño en la base del cuello, unos pantalones plomo rayado con líneas blancas verticales y zapatos negros de botones.

Al ver que se trataba del hombre que se empleaba como mayordomo de su mansión, sirviéndolo tanto a él como a su padre, sabía que debía atender con prontitud el asunto por el que se encontraba en el internado, sin emitir palabra alguna entendió lo que tenía que hacer mientras observaba esa expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro del sirviente, el hombre era más alto que él, tez morena clara, de cabello castaño rizado que más bien parecía tener un peinado "afro", ojos castaños detrás de unas gafas redondas y con un abundante bigote sobre su labio superior perfectamente recto en las puntas. Lo siguió conteniéndose para no seguir con la persecución que estaba a punto de comenzar, con la que pretendía alcanzar y enfrentar a su pequeño albino por su brusca y desaprobatoria reacción.

Ambos salieron del internado, habiéndose localizado sin problemas el destino al cual se dirigían: una elegante limosina negra con varias cabinas de largo, con detalles metálicos plateados y un bello escudo con figurillas de enredaderas doradas decorando una gran "K" roja en el centro; el conductor estaba parado junto a la puerta de la limosina, se apresuró a abrirla en cuanto vio al chico japonés acercándose a ella, dándole acceso al interior para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? Recibí el aviso de que habías detenido a unos estudiantes dentro del instituto y los habías entregado al sargento de policía para que los enjuiciaran. Tú solamente deberías encargarte de tus estudios y de mantener el buen funcionamiento de nuestros negocios, Yuu. - dijo el hombre japonés dentro de la limosina, sostenía entre sus manos un bastón negro con apenas un detalle en plata en el mango, vestía un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, sentado frente a él con un rostro inexpresivo mirándolo despectivamente.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo, esos jóvenes fueron descubiertos por sus padres intentando hacer fraudes en, por lo menos, siete de nuestros negocios, dos fábricas automotrices, tres grandes hospitales con sus respectivas industrias farmacéuticas y dos de nuestros más grandes y prestigiosos hoteles; además de que los documentos pertenecientes a dichas estafas fueron falsificados con los nombres de sus padres, nuestros socios, para que ellos fueran inculpados en su lugar, si hubiera dejado que completaran sus crímenes, hubieran substraído más del 20% de ganancias y utilidades en cada uno de ellos. Lo hablé con ellos antes de intervenir para detenerlos y aceptaron cooperar conmigo; solamente protejo nuestros negocios, padre. - dijo un nada feliz Kanda hijo, mirando sumamente molesto a su progenitor mientras sentaba una postura aún más altanera, seria e imponente que la del mayor. - No había necesidad de que vinieras hasta este lugar, ya había dejado un reporte completo en tu estudio e iba a revisarlo detalladamente contigo. -

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, dentro de la limosina se hizo un ambiente tan pesado y sombrío que parecía como si en algún momento fuera a caerles encima la enorme presión que se estaba formando; largos minutos pasaron de esa manera sin que apartaran la vista el uno del otro, sosteniéndola firme e inflexiblemente, tanto que, si cualquier otra persona los estuviera viendo, se asustaría al ver cuál de los dos moría primero, pues incluso parecía que ambos trataban de asesinarse con la mirada a causa del gran rencor y orgullo que contenían.

-Si no hay nada más de lo que quieras hablar, me iré; tengo asuntos que atender. - El hombre permaneció en completo silencio mientras Kanda hijo salía del vehículo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró furiosa y pesadamente una vez que hubo estado afuera mientras era observado por el mayordomo, quien aún lo miraba despreocupadamente con una gran y cálida sonrisa. -No vuelvas a dejar que venga aquí. - dijo dando grandes zancadas alejándose de ahí profundamente irascible, siendo evidenciado por los grandes bufidos que emitía. 

Desde la azotea de su pent house, Allen trataba de descansar por la gran cantidad de adrenalina que había usado para escapar de su inesperado encuentro con Kanda, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo de nuevo, pues sabía que haciendo eso no resolvería nada en absoluto; suspiró cansina y tristemente recostado sobre la barda de su terraza, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, el viento que acariciaba sus cabellos le parecía un tanto adormecedor, pues no había nada más en su mente como para distraerlo de su cansancio y ensoñación reflejado en sus ojos plateados. De pronto, vio por debajo de él al torbellino de furia y resoplidos iracundos llamado Kanda ir directamente hacia la vieja biblioteca, fue tan grande su impresión y su espanto que podría jurar que por poco era calcinado por el fuego y los relámpagos que salían de él, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, también podía decir que nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro del instituto nunca, lo había visto tan... tan...tan... molesto.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?..." pensó repentinamente el ojiplata, levantándose un poco de su posición de reposo, y apoyando solamente las palmas de sus manos sobre la barda, comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente estúpido e inútil; todo ese tiempo había estado tan preocupado por sí mismo, que nunca consideró realmente qué era lo que Kanda sentía al respecto, si estaba molesto, feliz o de alguna otra manera... "Qué idiota..." se dijo mentalmente, ¿cuándo en su vida había sido tan egoísta y apático? Él siempre, toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre... siempre había enfrentado todo, todas las cosas, educada y amablemente, siempre se había disculpado, siempre había agradecido, siempre había sido considerado y bondadoso... ¿por qué ahora no lo había hecho?

"¡¡¡Qué estúpido soy...!!!" pensaba con mucha rabia contra sí mismo mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de su habitación, disponiéndose a ir directamente hacia él para hablar de lo que fuera y como fuera que tuvieran que hacerlo, incluso si eso los llevaba a volver a pelear, solamente quería salir de esa despreciable e inútil rutina de estar huyendo de él, si lo agredía o rechazaba su gratitud, él ya podría darse por servido... cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer de esa manera. Ahora estaba completamente decidido, enfrentaría cualquier cosa que Kanda le dijera o hiciera, sin importar qué tan bueno o malo sería, quería y tenía que hacerlo, ya no estaría más temeroso y miedoso por su propia voluntad, si había una posibilidad de que él saliera vencedor en medio de todo ese tormento autoimpuesto en el que se encontraba, por más difícil o insignificante que fuera, él lucharía por alcanzarla.

Caminaba determinadamente, con sus ojos fijos al frente en los que se podía leer lo resuelto que estaba de poner fin a ese errado estado emocional y mental que tenía, pensaba lo mal que estaría Kanda, incluso si no lograba hacer que éste se calmara, preocupándose de cómo lo encontraría una vez que llegara con él; a pesar de eso, de todos los malos escenarios que pudiera imaginar, siguió adelante convencido de que haría todo lo posible por enfrentarlo y ayudarlo, él ya lo había ayudado, tal vez... sólo tal vez... en esta ocasión, sería él quien podría hacer algo para ayudarlo, quizás... así podría devolverle el favor... tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando llegó a la gran puerta doble que daba acceso al interior de la biblioteca, giró a su flanco derecho para quedar frente a ella, abriendo grandes los ojos por el asombro de lo que vio a través del cristal de la pequeña ventana que tenía cada una de las puertas; divisaba a Kanda sentado en una de las salas del lugar, volteado hacia su derecha, con el codo flexionado recargaba su brazo derecho sobre en el respaldo de madera del sillón, y su rostro apoyado sobre los nudillos de la mano del mismo lado, sus piernas cruzadas así como su porte le hacían ver muy elegante debido a su buena apariencia, tenía un libro en su mano izquierda, con sus dedos hábilmente entreabiertos para detener sin problemas dicho objeto, miraba al vacío con su mirada serena, contemplando el área vacía del sillón, donde aquella fatídica vez, Allen había sido obligado a ser besado brusca y demandantemente, a primera vista, era un príncipe de ensueño sentado en un hermoso sillón desarrollando su culto por la lectura, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy... apuesto, ya sabía que era bien parecido, puesto que era muy popular entre las jovencitas del instituto no solamente por su riqueza, pero en ese momento le había parecido muy atractivo... tal vez demasiado. Por supuesto que no era lo que Allen esperaba encontrar, aunque debía confesar que sí lo había dejado completamente sin habla, sin embargo, debía cumplir con su cometido, la razón por la que por fin se había atrevido a ir hacia él dentro de esa biblioteca, retomó sus ánimos y se dispuso a entrar... 

-Allen... - dijo Kanda contemplando una y otra vez el lugar vacío en el sillón, como si hubiera alguien ahí, pues, de hecho, el peli azul claramente podía ver al peliblanco en ese lugar; recordaba cada gesto, cada rasgo, cada uno de sus movimientos, también podía escuchar su voz... y aún su llanto... cerraba sus ojos cada vez que ese recuerdo brotaba, soportándolo dolorosa y silenciosamente, para después volver a abrirlos, así sucedía varias veces.

Allen veía esto desde afuera de la puerta sin problemas, la tarde aún era joven y todavía faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara a oscurecerse, por lo que la iluminación que había dentro le permitía divisar al nipón fácilmente, oía cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, no pudo evitar sentir una gran contracción dentro de su corazón al ver tal escena.

-K... ¿Kanda? - dijo mientras entraba por la puerta, con un deje de timidez en su voz, ya que todos sus grandes ánimos casi lo habían abandonado, y, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, simplemente decidió entrar para arreglar esa situación de una vez por todas. El oriental volteó cuando escuchó esa dulce voz llamarlo, parpadeando un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no estuviera alucinando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Moyashi? ¿Volviste a extraviarte? - dijo con cierto tono de indiferencia mientras desviaba su vista de nuevo hacia su libro, haciendo que Allen se volviera a asombrar por la manera en que había cambiado su actitud ya que, a menos de que lo hubiera imaginado, podría jurar que lo estaba llamando hacía apenas pocos segundos.

-N-no, yo... te vi hace poco y... ahh... - suspiró débilmente sintiendo cómo se desanimaba al recordar la manera en que lo había evadido completamente consiente de sus actos al haber huido de él, dejó sus hombros caídos por el pesar que le causaba tal memoria. 

Se mantenía cabizbajo, apretó los puños sintiendo que sus fuerzas se le escapaban por cada poro que poseía, incluso estaban acumulándose dentro de él unas enormes ganas de llorar, mas, luchaba por contenerse, tomó aire nuevamente y trató de encararlo.

-Yo... no te había dado las gracias... por lo que hiciste... - decía parado junto al otro sillón que estaba frente a Kanda, éste solamente lo escuchaba, no había vuelto a poner su mirada sobre él, Allen continuó a pesar de sentirse ignorado. -N-no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo... - dijo completamente desanimado por la nula reacción del peli azul.

-Si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir. - dijo sin apartar los ojos de su lectura, aquello había herido el orgullo del peliblanco, expresándolo mediante una mueca de molestia contenida, arrugando levemente su entrecejo como confirmación.

-No, no es todo. - dijo en un tono un poco más molesto, logrando hacer que Kanda levantara su vista clavándola sin vacilación sobre él, esto lo había vuelto a intimidar, pero no cambió su expresión. -Yo... quiero saber... por qué dices que ya me conocías, no sé de qué hablas y tampoco me parece que te haya visto en otra parte. -

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me darás a cambio de esa información? No te diré si no me das alguna forma de pago. - dijo mostrando mucha seguridad al tiempo que volvía a bajar su libro para dejarlo sobre su pierna, pues había captado todo su interés cuando hubo dicho aquello, dejando al albino asombrado y preocupado por lo que acababa de oír mientras se sentaba lentamente sobre el sillón vacío frente a él. -¿Cómo me pagarás? - sonrió tras haber visto su reacción.

-¿Pagar? ¿Quieres... dinero...? - dijo el chico de blanca cabellera mirando el piso acongojado, mientras hacía cuentas en su cabeza para calcular cuánto dinero tenía en ese momento.

-¿Crees que necesito más dinero? - dijo altanero, burlón y completamente desinteresado; haciendo que el pequeño albino se confundiera grandemente.

-Pero... ¿no quieres dinero? Entonces, ¿qué quieres? - Kanda volvió a sonreír cuando escuchó su pregunta, mientras que él simplemente seguía preocupado.

-Ya que se trata de algo que no recuerdas, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer? - dijo cruzando los brazos sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero... sí lo recuerdo, hace un par de días pude recordar un poco... por eso... - dijo un poco avergonzado por no haber podido recordar eso desde antes, Kanda abrió los ojos con asombro en cuanto lo escuchó haciendo que desvaneciera su sonrisa por la impresión.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste? - dijo apenas pudo articular palabras.

-Cuando nos conocimos... - dijo el menor con sinceridad en su rostro, dejando a un Kanda muy impresionado y que, sin tener que decirlo, quería que le dijera más, Allen sonrió internamente al ver tal reacción por parte del mayor, adquirió confianza con eso y continuó. -Recordé que... nos vimos por primera vez al inicio de la clase de "Libertad de Pensamiento", y... - detuvo la anécdota tras haber visto su espeluznante mirada de molestia y enfado, Kanda no dijo una sola palabra, se levantó bruscamente del sillón, regresó el libro a su lugar y se disponía a marcharse dando pasos aplastantes de furia como si trajera puestas botas de hierro* como zapatos. Allen simplemente lo veía preocupado y algo asustado por su inesperada reacción, hasta que entendió que lo había molestado tanto como para no desear seguir escuchándolo y, mucho menos, saciar su curiosidad. -¡Ah, e-espera, no te vayas! - no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora que por fin había reunido el valor suficiente como para tocar ese tema, lo tomó de su mano derecha con ambas manos tratando de impedir que se fuera. -Kanda, quiero saber... dime... - insistió alzando su vista para verlo.

Con mirada de cachorro triste le suplicaba que no se fuera, abrió grandes sus lindos ojos y encendió un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía de lo que ahora estaba haciendo, meramente era patético que no recordara el temible encuentro que pudo haber tenido con el joven espadachín, estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera visto en otra parte lo recordaría. Ésta escena provocó que Kanda desviara la vista girando el rostro hacia el lado opuesto para dejar de verlo, si continuaba viéndolo, no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer, había logrado hacerlo sentir débil ante esos enormes y brillantes ojos plateados, que, para Allen, solamente había sido un gesto de negación; diciéndole que por más que lo pidiera, no le diría nada si no pagaba antes por ello, al menos eso fue lo que había entendido, bajó el rostro con más vergüenza por lo que ahora estaba pensando hacer para conseguir esa información.

-... ¿T-te parece... si hago "eso" como pago? Como la vez pasada... - dijo tímidamente con el rostro completamente enrojecido y agachado, apenas habiéndose animado a decir lo que nunca creyó que volvería a hacer, Kanda se extrañó cuando escuchó aquello venir del pequeño inglés que lo mantenía sujetado de la muñeca derecha; lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió para verlo directamente a los ojos, lo examinó detenidamente, completamente serio y sin mostrar alguna expresión que le dijera que estuviera a salvo o en peligro.

-Muy bien, acepto. - dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa que, más que aliviar a Allen, estaba conmocionado y arrepentido por haberlo sugerido, sin soltarlo, lo llevó hasta el sillón donde él estaba sentado, como la vez pasada, él a la izquierda y Kanda a la derecha, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su agarre se convirtió en un abrazo del que ahora era prisionero.

-Ahhh... e-espera... - dijo tratando de detener a Kanda de su ataque inminente. - ... P-primero dime... - respiraba agitadamente por los nervios que sentía de tener que volver a hacer eso, Kanda lo miraba con firmeza, completamente serio y autoritario a esos ojos suplicantes, sintiendo los fuertes latidos que provenían del albino.

-Bien, te lo diré. - dijo recargándose sobre el respaldo del sillón para ponerse más cómodo recostando levemente a Allen sobre sí, pues aún no lo había soltado. -Mi padre organiza una reunión de convivencia entre los socios de sus empresas para asegurar los negocios que haya que realizar y suele invitar tanto a los colegas de trabajo como a sus hijos, Mana era un posible socio en ese entonces, así que lo invitó, pero lo que captó la atención de todos no fue su conocido nombre ni su exitoso empleo como abogado, sino el pequeño niño que llevó a la reunión; tuvo que dejarlo en el área reservada para los niños y, cuando se fue de ahí, todos los demás niños comenzaron a molestarlo y agredirlo... - Allen abría enormes sus ojos conforme Kanda relataba lo que había sucedido, él... lo sabía, eso sí lo sabía... lo recordaba, pero, ¿cómo lo sabía Kanda? Estaba a punto de interrumpirlo cuando notó que el otro lo miraba fijamente con esa extraña mirada, turbándose por ella, y decidió esperar a que terminara de hablar. -Ése niño eras tú... - Kanda se mantuvo sereno mientras veía la expresión de gran asombro en el rostro de Allen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú... ¿dónde estabas? - se veía perfectamente la confusión y desconcierto que sentía, mirándolo insistentemente, tratando de averiguar entre sus recuerdos si acaso lo había visto a lo lejos, sin poder obtener alguna respuesta que le dijera algo acerca de él.

-Estaba detrás de ti. - dijo con resignación, entendiendo que no lo recordaba. -Estabas estorbando, así que te dije "Mocoso llorón, quítate, no me dejas pasar." - tras haber dicho eso, Allen expresó mucha desilusión mezclado con incredulidad habiendo perdido toda la seriedad del momento, pues, por la forma en la que lo dijo, le pareció verdaderamente ridículo y no sabía si ofenderse o largarse a reír por el chasco que acababa de sufrir. -Pero, en lugar de seguir llorando o molestarte; sonreíste. - lo miró con esa extraña mirada otra vez terminando así con su relato.

-Ah... ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Tú...! pero... ¡eras tú! pero... pero... - dijo Allen tomándolo del rostro con sus pequeñas manos y analizando cada rasgo de él mientras Kanda lo miraba extrañado sin dejar de fruncir el ceño con una mueca de desconcierto, asombro y molestia por el inesperado toque del menor, soltándolo momentáneamente del abrazo que lo contenía.

Tomó los mechones de cabello azulado desde la raíz, uno en cada mano, pasando por su rostro, sus ojos los recorrían bajando por ellos, explorando el largo de los cabellos hasta observar las puntas sobre las palmas de sus manos, por último, levantó de nuevo la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos profundamente negros sin saber qué decir y con una extraña sensación que no sabía describir. Quizás la única forma de describirlo sería susto, acompañado de muchos escalofríos... los cuales aumentaron cuando Kanda volvió a acercarse a él, provocándole un respingo que no pudo contener, así como hacer que bajara el rostro y cerrara instintivamente sus ojos por la sorpresa y el temor que sentía, sin embargo, debía soportarlo, el oriental había cumplido con su parte, y era momento de que él cumpliera con la suya.

Kanda se acercaba lentamente, deteniéndose cada vez que Allen se crispaba por los nervios y el sobresalto que mostraba, no quería alterarlo más, no ahora que por fin había accedido por su propia voluntad, sabía que el inglés no refutaría su palabra, por lo que era su oportunidad para poder hacerlo... después de tanto tiempo, sus esfuerzos estaban siendo recompensados.

Comenzó a besarlo sintiendo inmediatamente el notable temblor que invadió el cuerpo del menor, no podía tranquilizarse e inconscientemente había prensado sus labios para que éstos no se movieran, Kanda abrió los ojos aún con la cercanía y el contacto discreto que había entre ellos, divisando de nueva cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba; con su respiración agitada Allen comenzó a sollozar, hacía algún tiempo que ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo, por lo que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar a través de sus ojos cerrados, el peli azul se separó un poco de él para acariciar su rostro, dándole pequeños roses con las manos sobre sus mejillas para que éste se relajara un poco.

-No llores... - dijo suavemente para no asustarlo, observaba su reacción para poder continuar, pues el albino había vuelto a abrir sus ojos, y la mirada que tenía en ellos no le ayudaba mucho en esa situación, continuó de la misma manera hasta sentir cómo las uñas de Allen se clavaban sin fuerza en su pecho por encima del saco, con su rostro muy enrojecido por la dificultad para respirar, además de las extrañas emociones que comenzaban a aflorar dentro de él.

Había perdido la sensación del rostro debido al intenso calor y mareo que sentía, cada vez que Kanda se daba cuenta de eso, lo dejaba descansar y comenzaba a besar sus mejillas, dejándolo en una especie de trance, completamente debilitado y desorientado; aunque quisiera, no podía luchar o resistirse, estaba exhausto, si no fuera por el abrazo de Kanda, seguramente ya hubiera caído del sillón, ni siquiera podía decir cuántas veces más lo besó. Cuando pudo recuperar el conocimiento ya era muy tarde, estaba adormilado y recostado encima de Kanda, pues lo tenía firmemente abrazado a pesar de que había hecho algunos movimientos torpes al despertar, Allen se sorprendió al verlo despierto, puesto que no parecía cansado ni aletargado como él; cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, encendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara que había en una mesita a su izquierda deshaciendo momentáneamente el abrazo que lo había estado cobijando.

Ambos se incorporaron siendo débilmente iluminados por la pequeña lámpara dentro de la biblioteca, Kanda se levantó del sillón sin problemas, en cuanto a Allen apenas lograba mantenerse de pie, siendo abrazado constantemente por el oriental para que no cayera. A pesar de que no le agradara mucho que lo hiciera, no tenía las fuerzas para apartarlo, por lo que se lo permitió vigilándolo y asombrándose de que no intentara volver a besarlo ni hiciera alguna otra cosa ante tal desventaja en la que se encontraba; ninguno habló durante el trayecto de regreso, llegaron a la jardinera que había frente a los dormitorios de primer año y, sin decir más, simplemente lo soltó de su abrazo, observándolo a cierta distancia asegurándose de que llegara hasta a la puerta del edificio y que no tuviera ningún accidente por lo agotado que se encontraba. Allen giró su vista hacia él antes de entrar por la puerta, viendo que Kanda seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde se habían separado, pero una vez que hubo entrado, corrigió su ruta para volver a su respectivo dormitorio, alejándose de la zona y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, llegando a creer que, tal vez, todo lo que había pasado había sido solamente un sueño. 

_________________________________________

Bladegaur

*Botas de hierro = las botas de Link en TLOZ: La ocarina del tiempo xDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Los días avanzaban con naturalidad dentro del Instituto Royal, el afamado colegio de renombre donde solamente los hijos de los empresarios más exitosos y de familias adineradas eran admitidos para su adecuada preparación en el mundo de las más grandes y prósperas opciones laborales. Entre todos los estudiantes de dicho recinto educativo, sobresalía notablemente el joven japonés de mal carácter y reputación intachable que era conocido por el prestigio del nombre de su familia, por su gran riqueza cuyo origen proviene de sus grandes negocios, buena apariencia y temible rebeldía ante tal estatus social, pues constantemente lo mostraba a través de su conducta desaprobatoria por el desprecio y desinterés que reflejaban los futuros herederos que residían en aquel internado.

Si bien, tenía el conocimiento y habilidad necesarios para administrar correctamente sus negocios, no abusaba de aquellas personas que vivieran en una condición de vida más baja que la suya; sin embargo, esto no era conocido dentro del lujoso instituto, donde todos los estudiantes se trataban entre sí considerando qué tan grande era la fortuna de la persona junto a ellos, por lo que dicha situación era la causa de la molestia que el chico oriental vivía día a día en ese lugar. 

Cuya actitud soberbia y orgullosa con aquellos que, habiéndolos analizado, no le eran de ningún beneficio, eran fácilmente agredidos o ignorados por parte del joven de ojos rasgados; asimismo, aprovechaba su sentido de la responsabilidad y diligencia para no dar ni la menor ventaja de que alguien se atreviera a confrontarlo, ni tratara de corregir alguna cosa en él, incluso hacía esto con su padre. Ninguna persona conocía otra faceta de su vida, ninguno podía siquiera intentar acercarse a él, conociendo las intenciones de sus supuestas pretendientes, ninguna había logrado penetrar el potente escudo que había creado para sí, ninguna persona había podido entrar dentro de la gran muralla que había levantado a su alrededor, ninguna persona le había interesado... ningún parecer... ninguna opinión... ningún carácter... ninguna voz... ningún rostro... nadie... excepto el hijo adoptivo de un importante abogado, cuya fascinación no era únicamente por su aspecto tan notable y sin igual, sino también por su personalidad meramente contradictoria, pues podía ser tan amable y bondadoso, de cálida sonrisa y apacible corazón, hasta grosero e indiferente, cuya agresividad llegaba a niveles cercanos a los suyos en su rango de fiereza.

Siendo también el responsable de que mostrara lo que nadie creía que llegaría a haber en el espadachín, esas emociones que jamás se había permitido sentir, esas sensaciones que lo hacían buscarlo desmedidamente, esos deseos que nunca había imaginado llegar a tener... el pequeño albino de ojos plateados no sabía que había despertado estas nuevas reacciones en él, su mente estaba saturada de confusión por sus propios sentimientos como para percatarse del estado emocional del susodicho; Allen simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él desde la última vez que se vieron en la biblioteca, pues si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que Kanda lo había impactado tan profundamente que no sería capaz de describirlo, no solamente era el primero que lo trataba de manera distinta, sino que también era el primero en acercase a él en muchas... muchas áreas de su vida.

Ciertamente recordaba haberlo conocido hace aproximadamente 10 años, pero se preguntaba muchas cosas que no lograba comprender al respecto, necesitaba saber más, necesitaba entender qué había sucedido desde entonces y Kanda era el único que podía responder esas dudas que lo invadían y, siendo honestos, también le atormentaban; no podía evitar sentirse intrigado, su interés hacia él crecía poco a poco pues no dejaba de sorprenderlo, debido a que nunca hubiera pensado que fueran a intimar entre ellos de esa manera, y ahora, después de haber "incitado" aquel último encuentro con él, solamente había logrado confundirse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Su asombro se incrementaba cada vez que asistían a las sesiones de su club, en las cuales se daba cuenta de que su modo de pensar era completamente diferente a lo que se solía ver dentro de ese instituto y, en general, dentro de todo el ámbito social; además de encantar a la profesora White con cada comentario correcto, brusco, sarcástico o meramente grosero, siempre contenía una gran dosis de verdad acompañada de su usual mal humor y apatía sin importar el tema del que se estuviera hablando.

Había pasado una semana desde que Allen "pagó" por recibir aquella respuesta por parte de Kanda, desde entonces, cada vez que se lo topaba entre los pasillos y demás instancias en el internado bajaba el rostro y encogía los hombros por la vergüenza que sentía de volver a verlo; en cuanto a Kanda, debido a su inmutable rostro, le era difícil saber si estaría molesto o interesado en saber por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, generalmente no le mostraba ninguna señal de lo que sentía cuando lo veía en alguna área del recinto, simplemente lo observaba fijamente y pasaba de largo, siendo ésta reacción más de lo que se podría esperar de su parte.

Tras haber terminado otra jornada escolar, Allen se encontraba cerca del pasillo principal, ordenando sus trabajos y proyectos en su casillero, se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo así, ya que para entonces todos los salones estaban completamente vacíos, por lo que el silencio y la paz reinaban dentro del edificio de contabilidad; siendo ésta la razón por la que prefería quedarse hasta tarde en ese lugar, así es como descansaba de su tediosa rutina de agresiones y maltratos directos e indirectos por parte de sus demás compañeros.

Asimismo, trataba de ocupar su tiempo de otra manera, pues últimamente no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos, entre recuerdos e interminables preguntas, a cierto espadachín de cabello largo azulado, aunque dicha solución no fuera muy efectiva, debido también a que había varias cuestiones en sus materias que no lograba entender del todo, esto estaba haciendo que se atrasara en algunos temas de sus estudios; en medio de toda su confusión y desánimo, solamente podía reconocer lo triste que se sentía por no poder cumplir debidamente con su carrera, pensaba que si llegaba a reprobar y su padre se enteraba, se preocuparía o molestaría con él, no quería que hubiera algún disgusto entre ellos, incluso comenzaba a deprimirse por eso, sin pronta ayuda probablemente no aprobaría sus materias.

-No has vuelto a la biblioteca. - Allen se asustó y brincó al oír repentinamente esas palabras sobre su oído derecho, soltó todos los papeles que traía en sus manos cuando sintió un brazo rodear su cintura por su lado izquierdo, haciendo que se sonrojara cuando reconoció aquella voz, la voz de Kanda, y sintió un suave beso sobre su mejilla derecha.

-Y-yo... ah... s-suéltame... por favor... - decía Allen sin haber volteado a verlo, cabizbajo y sonrojado por la vergüenza que sentía mientras trataba de quitar el brazo de Kanda de su cintura, siendo notable el temblor que producían sus manos al tratar de apartarlo. -D-déjame... ah... - comenzó a preocuparse cuando se sintió debilitado y comprendió que no podía apartar a Kanda de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente dando un pequeño quejido de angustia ya que éste no dejaba de besar su mejilla.

Allen temblaba al sentir la cercanía de Kanda y daba su mejor esfuerzo para separarse de él, forcejeó un largo rato sin haberlo logrado, no conseguía calmarse ni paraba de temblar, aunque hacía tiempo que el mayor había retirado el contacto de su rostro; de pronto, Kanda lo tomó de sus muñecas con ambas manos, girándolo con algo de rudeza para quedar frente a él, lo recargó contra los casilleros, los cuales emitieron su peculiar sonido metálico al haber colocado su peso sobre ellos; elevó las manos de ambos a la altura del rostro de Allen, éste mostraba una expresión de angustia al sentirse prisionero del oriental, quien, después de observarlo un poco más, finalmente se abalanzó sobre el pequeño albino besándolo forzosamente, el menor claramente se resistía, pero sus fuerzas no le estaban ayudando, giraba a los lados bruscamente para separar la unión que se mantenía entre ellos.

\- ¡No! ... - fue lo único que logró decir tan pronto sintió la disolución de aquel beso, zafando rápidamente sus manos del agarre que tenían, empujó a Kanda con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y salió corriendo velozmente del lugar mientras que el peli azul simplemente lo observó alejarse.

Permaneció inmóvil luego de que el peliblanco lo hubiera abandonado, ciertamente no estaba contento con tal reacción por parte del albino, pero tampoco estaba enojado con él, meditaba profundamente al respecto y se marchó una vez que hubo levantado los papeles que Allen había dejado tirados, poniéndolos dentro de su casillero y cerrándolo; si algo sabía el japonés era que el pequeño inglés era un completo cabeza hueca por haber dejado olvidados sus trabajos y demás pertenencias, así como no cerrar prudentemente dicho contenedor.

La distancia entre ellos permanecía tras haberse suscitado aquel incidente en los casilleros, y era evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo por las acciones del otro; comenzaban a aislarse más, evitaban mirarse, procuraban no asistir a los mismos lugares del internado, y si llegaban a coincidir en alguno, Kanda era el primero en retirarse. Tal resultado, lejos de aliviar a Allen, lo hacía sentir peor, pues su confusión no cesaba con la contradictoria sensación de añoranza que ahora tenía por querer interactuar de nuevo con el peli azul, si bien, no estaba feliz por la osadía que había cometido de besarlo a la fuerza otra vez, era el único estudiante con el que tenía alguna posibilidad de formar alguna relación y, en esos momentos, realmente quería y necesitaba acercarse a alguien dentro del instituto.

Era muy extraño que él se sintiera así, tan solo, tan triste, tan vacío... e incluso abandonado, no entendía lo que le pasaba, hacía mucho tiempo que él había dejado de sentirse de esa manera, a pesar del innegable rechazo que había sufrido desde muy pequeño por parte de los miembros de la alta sociedad, al vivir con su padre una vida tan armoniosa, cordial y protectora había podido superar todas las penurias que otras personas pudieran provocar en él; quizás era por la lejanía de su único hogar conocido, o por no poder comunicarse por más tiempo con su amado padre, por la enemistad que todos mantenían con él, por la falta de afecto...

No lo sabía, no sabía porque de pronto todo a su alrededor le parecía tan desolado y gris a tal punto que, por increíble que sonara, solamente Kanda había agregado un poco de color en él... entre tantas emociones que ahora sentía... que él le provocaba, fuera por una buena o mala razón, lo hacían sentirse más vivo... después de todo, él no lo discriminaba ni lo ignoraba, no aparentaba una falsa amabilidad y no actuaba como si él no existiera... de hecho, si estaba seguro de algo, aunque fuera lo único en ese momento, era que Kanda sabía que él estaba estudiando en ese colegio... por supuesto, él sabía que existía y ésa era la razón por la que no quería que el oriental terminara repeliéndolo como todos los demás, ésta era su única oportunidad de formar alguna convivencia con alguien... especialmente con él.

No deseaba alejarse de él, no quería dejarlo por ninguna razón, no podía permitir que alguien lo apartara de él... sin embargo, su reacción, su semblante, su expresión... eran de suma tristeza, se sentía furioso consigo mismo por no poder evitar que Allen se sintiera de esa manera, los días en que lo había encontrado siempre veía esa mirada afligida en sus ojos, casi descorazonado, el albino no lo sabía... no sabía todas las veces que lo veía de lejos, cuando acababan las clases y él permanecía en silencio dentro de los salones, con su mirada perdida en el vacío, al borde del llanto, recostando su cabeza sobre su escritorio, consolándose, abrazándose a sí mismo... la razón por la que Kanda había tomado más distancia con él no se debía a que lo estuviera rechazando, tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo besado de esa manera, sino que deseaba grandemente que su ánimo cambiara... no quería que estuviera tan mal, tan desconsolado... no lo intentaría otra vez hasta ver algún cambio en él, o algo que lo invitara de su parte... 

Ya era el cuarto mes de clases dentro del Instituto Royal, en el que comenzarían la revisión de las materias generales antes de evaluar los proyectos correspondientes a las diferentes carreras que impartían en dicho recinto, en el que Allen se sentía más presionado por no haber comprendido los primeros temas de las asignaturas de su carrera que, sin duda, eran las bases para los cursos que seguirían. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por aprender, pero simplemente no podía hacer bien sus trabajos, todo estaba siendo tan abrumador para él... lo único de lo que no se preocupaba era de conseguir algún lugar en el comedor, lo cual agradecía bastante.

Hacía un par de semanas que no dormía bien, por lo que podía llegar a tiempo a clases, pero no tenía tiempo extra para prepararse algo de comer; estaba muy cansado ese día, además de tener tanto sueño, sentía un hambre voraz y si no comía algo en ese descanso probablemente se desplomaría por otro colapso. Caminaba relativamente tranquilo hacia el comedor, y al entrar, miró discretamente hacia todos lados, esperando que los estudiantes abandonaran inmediatamente el lugar, como siempre acostumbraban hacer en cuanto lo veían; pero, para su sorpresa, en esta ocasión, el comedor estaba completamente lleno y ninguno le había prestado atención, salvo unos pocos, nadie se movió de su lugar, estaban tan concentrados en sus pláticas y asuntos privados que no hicieron esa desagradable muestra de desprecio hacia él...

Comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que no había ninguna mesa donde pudiera sentarse para comer, caminaba por el gran pasillo que atravesaba por en medio al enorme, lujoso y saturado comedor, cuando hubo cruzado la mitad del recorrido, pudo ver la única mesa disponible al fondo donde acababa el pasillo, la "mesa de honor" junto al enorme ventanal era la única que tenía asientos libres, y era también ésta donde Kanda se encontraba sentado, razón por la cual no había nadie más en esa mesa, su perfecta postura denotaba su distinguida procedencia, además de su elegante porte que le hacía ver más atractivo de su ya sobresaliente buena apariencia, con su rostro volteado a la izquierda mirando por la gran ventana, apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano izquierda sobre la mesa. 

Allen quedó impactado cuando vio esa imagen frente a él, logrando reaccionar a tiempo para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era él a quien veía, para ahora preocuparse por encontrar un sitio donde podría tomar su almuerzo, percatándose de que, si quería comer lo más pronto posible, solamente podía sentarse junto a Kanda; sería mucho más vergonzoso para él no comer y tener un inevitable colapso delante de todo el colegio que ser ignorado, agredido u ofendido por el peli azul delante de todos en el comedor, al ver que no había más opción, dio un gran trago de saliva dándose ánimos y se acercó a él.

-Ho-hola... ¿puedo... sentarme? ... - dijo tímidamente en voz baja con la mirada en el piso, avergonzado y frotándose nerviosamente las manos mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico malhumorado frente a él; éste puso sus ojos sobre él para verlo por un momento sin hacer ninguna otra gesticulación.

-Si no te molesta... - dijo Kanda volviendo a colocar su mirada en lo que había afuera, viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana; provocando una gran lluvia de murmuraciones en cuanto el albino se sentó en ese lugar, quien vio claramente un pestañeo de molestia en el japonés cuando los escuchó para después volver a ignorarlos.

Ninguno habló durante el almuerzo, solamente se dedicaron a comer, Allen le daba una discreta mirada de vez en cuando, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo por la situación, no sólo por lo que había pasado entre ellos, recordaba muy bien ese beso en los casilleros, o por haberse comportado tan ajenos después de eso, sino porque también se había visto forzado a compartir la mesa con él que, para ser francos, no creyó que lo dejaría hacerlo; esto lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo, pues no lograba juzgar correctamente sus reacciones, cuando pensaba que actuaría grosero con él, era sorprendentemente educado... y cuando esperaba que actuara con normalidad, era muy atrevido, grosero o desconsiderado... simplemente, seguía impresionándolo...

Las murmuraciones continuaron en los días siguientes sin que el albino entendiera el porqué, después de todo era un cabeza hueca, y debido a las mismas circunstancias que se presentaron el resto de esa semana, ambos siguieron compartiendo la misma mesa en el comedor, después de los cuales, llegó a sentir como si no hubiera ningún conflicto entre ellos por verse en esa situación a pesar de que las miradas fijas sobre ellos dos eran cada vez más obvias, por lo que Allen comenzaba a incomodarse, sin embargo, gracias a eso pudo notar algo diferente... cuando miraba a Kanda frente a él, éste permanecía en su propio mundo, en el que ninguna de las habladurías de los demás alrededor lograban entrar, sentía como si el otro se encontrara en algún lugar muy distante, lejos de todo y de todos...

No se había percatado de ello, pero sabía que no era simple indiferencia, podía sentirlo, lo veía en esos oscuros ojos, Kanda se ausentaba de ese lugar, su mente estaba completamente apartada, pensando, meditando, hasta cierto punto le producía paz verlo así; pero, cuando giraba el rostro y veía a los demás en el comedor era muy desalentador, muy triste, muy solitario verse y darse cuenta de que tenía que ver con ellos. De pronto lo entendió, abrió grandes sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a Kanda, quien seguía volteado hacia la ventana: Allen, quien era adoptado, siempre quiso formar parte de aquella sociedad, siempre quiso adaptarse, convivir y relacionarse con ellos; deseaba su aprobación, su cariño y su respeto... 

Pero Kanda... él, que siempre había pertenecido a esa sociedad, siendo aceptado y buscado para tener algún negocio con su respetable familia, él no lo quería, no quería sus hipocresías, no quería sus falsas amistades, no quería tener que ver algo con ellos, él no buscaba su aprobación, él hacía las cosas a su modo sin esperar que a otros les agradara y tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlos; cuando se defendía, no lo hacía usando el nombre de su familia, como bien era visto incontables veces en ese instituto y en el resto de la alta sociedad, él se defendía con sus propias fuerzas, con su inteligencia... por sí mismo...

Fue tanto su asombro cuando comprendió esto, que no apartaba sus ojos de sobre el espadachín, éste notó que lo veía con grandes ojos y la boca entreabierta, pero no hizo ningún ademán que lo delatara, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera pensando que no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse; y lo único que Allen quería era seguir frecuentando a Kanda, aun cuando hubiera esas diferencias entre ellos, tenía que acercarse, tenía que volver a hacerlo... quería hacerlo... pero, no quería que fuera como hasta ese momento, no quería que su contacto únicamente fuera tan íntimo y personal, como había ocurrido en la biblioteca y demás lugares donde lo había forzado, pensó que, si lograba hablar con él en otra parte, tal vez no volverían a caer en eso. Vio que Kanda se levantaba de la mesa para irse, por lo que se apresuró para detenerlo.

-¡Ah, Kanda! Y-yo... yo... tengo lecciones de piano mañana, después de clases... y-y... quiero... yo... s-si no te molesta, me gustaría que me acompañaras... - dijo Allen tartamudeando por el nerviosismo y la timidez, estaba cabizbajo viéndolo hacia arriba, alzando esos grandes ojos casi suplicantes a los que muy pocos podrían resistírsele, Kanda contuvo su asombro al ver tal escena y, por supuesto, por haber oído aquella invitación.

-¿Dónde? - dijo sin aparentar alguna emoción, lo cual no alegró a Allen, pero tampoco lo desanimó.

-E-en el departamento de artes, en el tercer piso... está reservado, así que, está escrito mi nombre en la puerta. - dijo con los mismos ánimos, gestos y tono de voz. Kanda no dijo nada más, solamente le dio una leve sonrisa y se fue de ahí; lo cual Allen no pudo entender, pero no deseaba que hubiera algún malentendido, por lo que prefirió esperar a ver qué sucedería al día siguiente.

Al llegar la hora pautada, Allen se dirigió hacia el respectivo edificio en el que tomaría sus lecciones privadas de piano, se había sorprendido de que en toda la mañana no se hubiera topado accidentalmente con Kanda como solía suceder, y también se impresionó por verlo dentro del edificio una vez que entró en él; tomó el ascensor y el peli azul lo siguió en silencio, Allen lo miraba a cada instante por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si estaría feliz, incómodo o de alguna otra manera... su semblante completamente serio no le decía nada, si acaso tuviera alguna emoción al respecto, esto lo preocupaba y lo tenía muy nervioso. Caminaron sin hablar por el pasillo que los llevaría al salón indicado, cargaba en sus brazos un folder de piel color café con todas sus partituras en él, en esa ocasión únicamente repasaría sus lecciones debido a que su profesor se ausentaría dos sesiones más, por lo que Allen pensó que podría aprovechar esos días para intentar llevarse mejor con Kanda, aunque hasta ese momento no parecía que estuviera muy cómodo de tener que acompañarlo, pero algunas de sus acciones le demostraban otra cosa, asombrándose de nueva cuenta cuando éste se adelantó para abrirle la puerta, y comenzó a entender que Kanda podía ser un caballero cuando él quería.

Tras haber cerrado la puerta, Allen puso su folder sobre el piano negro de cola dentro del aula que parecía más bien ser un elegante salón digno de cualquier mansión, cuyo alfombrado rojo con decoraciones doradas y mobiliario de madera tallada eran orientado al estilo clásico, tan pronto lo hubo hecho, Kanda lo rodeó de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha lo sujetaba de la barbilla, encaminándolo hasta quedar de espaldas en un espacio que había entre las grandes ventanas que tenía el salón, poniéndolo contra la pared en medio de dos cortinas que hacían juego con el bello alfombrado, una en cada ventana.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensé, las paredes en este lugar están hechas para aislar los sonidos, así nadie nos escuchará... - dijo Kanda viéndolo seductoramente con algo de malicia, dibujando en su rostro una gran y plácida sonrisa, pasando su pulgar sobre los labios de Allen a modo de caricia mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, aproximándolo más a su cuerpo provocando que se sonrojara. 

-¿Qué?... - dijo Allen completamente desconcertado por lo que el mayor decía, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el acercamiento y apresamiento de sus labios por parte del oriental haciendo que el menor quedara en shock ante el repentino contacto entre ellos; después de unos instantes, por fin pudo reaccionar. -Mm... No... ¿Qué haces?... - dijo al haber logrado separarse de él. 

Kanda no dijo más, retomó el mando sobre su boca y continuó el intenso beso con que lo mantenía firmemente sometido, colocó su mano derecha en la nuca del menor para aumentar la intensidad de éste, Allen cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de deshacer esa prisión en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles debido a que la sujeción era muy potente, estaba completamente paralizado ante la imponente exigencia del chico japonés, se sentía tan fuerte, tan violento... tan dominante... había asumido por completo el control de su pequeño cuerpo, que a diferencia del suyo, era tan débil y frágil en ese momento; aunque hacía todo lo posible para luchar, estaba sucumbiendo a su voluntad. 

Lo ansiaba, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba más que nunca, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía en sus manos, quería aumentar aún más esa cercanía con el albino, quería saciarse totalmente de él, su piel era más tersa, su aroma era más fragante, su sabor era más agradable de lo que recordaba... sus labios eran más suaves... su aliento era más cálido... todo en él era mejor, más grato y apetecible... sus sentidos se estaban llenando completamente de él.

Así es como tenía que ser desde hace mucho tiempo, así es como debería de haberse encontrado desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver, así es como quería tenerlo por siempre... Su desenfreno aumentaba con cada roce y caricia que proporcionaba la seda de su piel, en las finas hebras de su cabello aperlado, por esa tibia sensación de sus mejillas sonrojadas coloreando su pálido rostro... era como una droga para él, la primera a la que se estaba haciendo adicto... ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para tomarlo? ¿Por qué se había abstenido a probar tal delicia en su paladar? ¿Por qué había tenido que contener esa posesión en la que tanto deseaban tenerlo sus brazos? ¿Desde cuándo él pedía permiso para tomar lo que quería?

No, no estaba dispuesto a seguir reprimiéndose más... quería tomarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario, cuantas veces quisiera... asimismo, su molestia se acrecentaba conforme continuaba razonando sus acciones pasadas con el ojiplata, de nuevo lo dirigía a caminar, el cual retrocedió torpemente hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, recostándolo cuidadosamente sobre la laboriosa tapicería de la alfombra junto al piano siendo bañados por la indiscreta luz de la tarde temprana que se colaba a través de una de las ventanas que había frente a ellos, no lo había soltado en ningún momento ni había deshecho el contacto entre sus labios... lo había decidido; ésta vez no se detendría...

Podía sentir esos débiles brazos moviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, pero fácilmente eran acallados cuando el oriental aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo, sabía que trataba de luchar, sabía que no quería que lo tratara de esa manera, sabía que no quería esa unión a la que lo estaba forzando, lo sabía... no obstante, estaba harto de tener que esperar por él, había esperado ya mucho tiempo, tanto que, aunque no lo hubiera invitado, de cualquier forma él lo hubiera buscado y tomado, estaba llegando a su límite cuando éste chiquillo lo invitó, por fin se lo había permitido, así que era su oportunidad, una muy grande y no la iba a desperdiciar. Se complacía en cada toque de sus manos sobre la piel de Allen, comenzaba a tocarlo más sobre su ropa, había apresado ambas piernas entre las suyas haciendo que su peso cayera completamente sobre él para mantener su inmovilización que, hasta ese momento, no se había deshecho.

Su boca recorría una y otra vez los labios que tanto deseaba hinchándolos por la fuerza que usaba para mantenerlos prensados, finalmente lo soltó de su potente abrazo desprendiéndose de él para terminar su asfixiante beso, Kanda se incorporó sentándose levemente sobre él tomando con sus manos el saco del peliblanco para abrirlo con la intención de subir el nivel de su acto.

-... No... Kanda... no lo hagas... yo... no quiero... - dijo Allen entre incontrolables y dolorosos sollozos al tiempo que numerosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos entreabiertos mirándolo fijamente; limpió sus labios con su antebrazo derecho ladeando su rostro hacia la izquierda para dejar de verlo, puso el dorso de ambas manos sobre su boca tratando de protegerla para que no volviera a apoderarse de ella, tenía su mirada baja en la cual se reflejaba mucha tristeza mientras que sus lágrimas fluían sin parar. -... no quiero... no te pedí que vinieras para hacer esto... ¡Yo no quería esto! - gritó terminantemente cerrando sus ojos plateados para comenzar a llorar desconsolado, sin quitar la protección de sobre sus labios.

Todo su cuerpo le pesaba sintiendo la dolorosa presión a la que había sido sometido, había quedado tan debilitado por la gran fuerza con la que Kanda lo abrazó que lo único que pudo hacer para intentar detenerlo fue decirle claramente la negativa que sentía de lo que él quería hacer a continuación; lo reconocía, Kanda era muy fuerte, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de eso, tanto que por un momento creyó que le rompería alguna costilla, ahora más que nunca estaba tan intimidado por él. Temía que lo venciera o hiriera gravemente si volvían a enfrentarse, por lo que la única solución que pudo pensar fue tratar de razonar con él; tal vez era la peor opción, la más tonta así como la más desesperada, pero realmente no quería confrontarlo usando la fuerza pues sabía que, justo en ese instante, no lograría nada más que hacerlo enojar y provocar que su pésimo trato fuera aún más desagradable de lo que ya era.

Era su única alternativa, en esta ocasión no podría pelear, no podía defenderse... cerró sus ojos suplicando que entendiera lo mal que estaba haciendo aquello, el albino no quería eso, no quería ese trato, no quería hacer nada que lo humillara... sus abundantes lágrimas eran evidencia de ello; se encontraba como la vez del primer día de clases: completamente desesperado y desamparado, esta vez, ¿quién lo ayudaría? ¿Cómo podría salir de esa situación?

Sus ojos profundamente negros lo observaban con gran enojo, su ira aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo viendo al chico de blanca cabellera deshecho en tan doloroso llanto, con su cuerpo tan vulnerable al ver sus débiles movimientos que claramente delataban la falta de fuerzas necesarias siquiera para levantarse, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil a pesar de que había demostrado una gran fuerza en varias ocasiones, los ojos que lo habían visto con tanta rabia no eran capaces de abrirse a causa de las lastimosas lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, esa voz tan tierna que podía alcanzar un impresionante tono de furia ahora se rompía más fácilmente que una delicada copa de cristal, nada tenía sentido... ¿por qué tenían que terminar de esa manera? ¿Había algo que no llevara al albino a desbordar en un llanto tan incontenible?... ¿Y por qué tenía que importarle si él no quería hacer ninguna clase de acercamiento tan íntimo como ese?

"¡Estúpido Moyashi!..." pensó molestándose más, viendo cómo quedaba el menor a disposición de lo que él quisiera hacer... tan indefenso... con sus ánimos tan gastados, sería sorprendentemente fácil aprovechar esa única oportunidad de hacerlo suyo, tan estúpidamente sencillo que tal vez no volvería a repetirse... podía hacerlo, justo ahora, en ese lugar... pero... no lo hizo, se mantuvo quieto, viéndolo llorar.

"Tch, maldita sea..." gruñó el peli azul quitándose de encima de Allen, sentándose en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas para apoyar en ellas sus brazos, mantenía su rostro agachado con su vista molesta elevada viendo hacia el frente, lo cual le daba más ferocidad, quedó recargado contra el banquillo del piano mientras meditaba qué debía hacer después; volteó a ver al pequeño inglés quien no era capaz de levantarse del suelo ni dejaba de llorar, lo tomó del torso y lo enderezó para que quedara sentado frente a él, asimismo, lo acomodó arrodillándolo entre sus piernas y acostándolo sobre su pecho para volver a abrazarlo con más ternura a la altura de los hombros, el menor escondió su rostro mojado entre sus brazos encogidos, haciendo que todo su peso se posara sobre el cuerpo de Kanda.

-No llores... - dijo el oriental a su oído, rosando su mejilla izquierda sobre el rostro de Allen, besó su frente y bajó por el lado izquierdo de su rostro completando el abrazo al colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro del mismo lado permaneciendo así un largo rato mientras acariciaba su cabello, esperando que lograra calmar su llanto pues aún no se había detenido.

Sintió un par de veces que Allen intentaba separarse de él sin poder conseguirlo debido a que no recuperaba ni un poco de sus fuerzas, el abrazo que lo contenía no lo aprisionaba como el anterior, éste era ligero, meramente para cobijarlo sin intención de forzarlo más; el tiempo pasó dentro de la sala, ambos habían permanecido de esa manera hasta que el albino se recuperó lo suficiente como para detener sus lágrimas y pudo abrir nuevamente sus ojos con suma preocupación al desconocer qué era lo que Kanda haría después, pues, hasta ese momento, el peli azul no había emitido palabra alguna y se mantenía con el rostro levantado viendo hacia el techo, sin moverse ni un centímetro de la misma posición. Supuso que estaba bien, ya que podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón al estar recostado sobre su pecho, en parte esto lo había ayudado a tranquilizarse percibiendo que se ruborizaba por tal hecho, mas no era capaz de verlo ni hablarle al encontrarse en esa incómoda situación.

De nuevo trató de separarse de Kanda sintiendo que se reponían las fuerzas de sus brazos, las cuales efectivamente estaban volviendo, pero era detenido por los brazos del peli azul que ahora se resistían a soltarlo, forcejeó con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado preocupándose y desesperándose por no poder zafarse de él, de pronto sintió que era liberado del sutil pero seguro agarre con el que había siendo abrazado. Se alejaba lentamente tratando de no incitar a que lo sujetara de nuevo, cuando quiso apresurarse para huir de ahí, volvió a sentir un jalón en su muñeca derecha impidiéndole que se marchara, volteó para ver que Kanda lo había vuelto a detener, tenía sus ojos fijos en él pero trató de ignorarlos enfocándose en su mano que aún intentaba liberar sin poder ocultar la angustia y molestia que reflejaba su cansada mirada.

-Ven... a la biblioteca... - fue lo único que dijo serenamente el espadachín frente a él. Allen lo miró con suma desconfianza sintiendo cómo volvían a humedecerse sus luceros plateados, giró su rostro para dejar de verlo mientras hacía una mueca de mucho dolor y enojo intentando soltarse de su mano, se levantó del piso para salir del lugar a pesar de que Kanda no lo había dejado escapar. -Ven a la biblioteca... - volvió a decir Kanda acariciando suavemente la mano de Allen para después soltarlo por completo y dejándolo ir.

Cuando por fin fue libre, salió apresuradamente del salón dejando a Kanda dentro, cuyos ojos estaban puestos sobre el horizonte, más allá de la vista en la gran ventana tratando de ignorar el desagradable sentimiento que comenzaba a inundarlo, luchando por reprimir el impulso que aún seguía vivo de ir tras Allen y volver a someterlo, tenía que recuperar el control de sus emociones antes de que hiciera algo que ahuyentara más al pequeño albino de él. 

_________________________________________

Gracias por leer

Bladegaur


	7. Chapter 7

El agua caía de la regadera en incontables gotas humedeciendo cada uno de sus blancos cabellos en tono grisáceo que, debido a la gran cantidad de brillo que emitía, daba la semejanza a ser finas hebras hechas de perlas pulcras; abría lentamente sus ojos recibiendo la suave lluvia simulada sobre su rostro refrescándolo con cada toque del líquido en su delicada piel, su vista yacía perdida en alguna parte del plano existencial cuyos iris plateados reflejaban la luz artificial de las bellas lámparas que adornaban el espléndido cuarto de baño. Su esbelto cuerpo se encontraba sumergido dentro de la fina tina, permaneció sentado abrazando sus rodillas y sin poder evitarlo, volvía a percibir el peso de aquella oscura figura que días atrás se había situado sobre él, se abrazó a sí mismo inclinándose sobre sus piernas mientras la consternación por dicho suceso continuaba haciendo estragos en su interior.

Perdió la noción del tiempo en que permaneció de esa manera, se dio cuenta de eso hasta que sintió la piel de sus manos y pies arrugarse por el exceso de líquido en el que se había mantenido dentro de la bañera, terminó de asearse y salió de la tina, secó cada parte de su cuerpo mojado con ayuda de una toalla mientras observaba algunas áreas teñidas levemente de rojo provocadas por la gran fuerza que había sido ejercida sobre ellas, sentía un poco de dolor al pasar la prenda sobre esas zonas en su espalda cerca de la cintura, se puso su bata para después secar el agua sobrante de sus empapados cabellos. Caminaba sobre el salpicado piso de azulejo blanco sin muchos ánimos de hacer algo dentro de su magnífico pent house, ese día había tenido pocas clases y, por cuestiones del clima, había preferido no salir afuera por ninguna razón, deseaba quedarse refugiado en su dormitorio para no exponerse a la lluvia torrencial que hacía algunos días no se había detenido.

Allen cruzó su recámara hasta llegar al gran ventanal que estaba situado al lado izquierdo del lugar, siendo construido y adicionado con una saliente hacia el exterior dando espacio para que fuera incrustado en la pared un alargado y cómodo sillón con un delgado acojinado color chocolate, en cuyo respaldo se encontraba el amplio vitral que daba una hermosa vista hacia la parte externa del edificio, se sentó pegando su lado izquierdo al respaldo con sus piernas dobladas encima para abrazarlas y recargar su barbilla sobre ellas, sentía en sus pies el suave forrado del sillón así como el de la bata, siendo ésta la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo; tenía una extraña sensación recorriendo todo su ser desde la última vez que se había encontrado con Kanda, le parecía haberla sentido levemente con anterioridad pero ahora era más grande, más notoria, no podía descifrar qué tipo de sensación era, solamente sabía que estaba creciendo preocupantemente dentro de él.

Casualmente, ese día el clima iba de acuerdo con la forma en la que se sentía: vacío, decaído, taciturno... nostálgico, además de intranquilo, pero no estaba seguro del por qué, cada vez que intentaba molestarse por lo ocurrido o por la irrespetuosa manera en que lo trató, sentía mucho malestar pues sería muy sencillo únicamente condenarlo a él por lo sucedido... sin embargo, estaba esa sensación, ese sentimiento que no lo abandonaba, creía que era rivalidad contra el joven espadachín, el enojo causado por su soberbia y agresiva personalidad... aunque esto empezó a cambiar cuando pudo ver que era más complejo que eso, de pronto tenía actitudes más principescas y galantes, y, si debía juzgar su físico, por supuesto que tenía un gran atractivo...

"No, otra vez no..." se decía mentalmente sacudiendo enérgicamente su cabeza al tiempo que un intenso rubor se encendía en sus mejillas, ¿por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos acerca de él? Cada vez que pensaba en él, fuera por una u otra razón, algún pensamiento como ese venía a su mente, y sentía en su pecho esa extraña sensación en forma de una fuerte punzada, una gran onda de calor seguida por muchos escalofríos... ¿porqué? ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que ese sentimiento siempre había estado ahí, escondido en lo profundo de su ser, como si fuera una pequeña brasa encendida que no consigue apagarse y, de pronto, en un instante, se convirtiera en una gran llamarada... no podía decir si era bueno o malo, no lo sabía...

Miraba su enrojecido rostro en el reflejo de la ventana tratando de engañarse a sí mismo, fingiendo que no se sentía tan avergonzado y, hasta cierto punto, interesado en conocer la razón por la que se sentía de esa manera, no lo podía admitir claramente, pero de vez en cuando, Kanda adquiría todo el porte y carácter digno de cualquier príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, además de su impresionante apariencia; eso lo intrigaba cada vez más, sentía una gran ansiedad al pensar lo que pasaría cuando lo encontrara de nuevo al tiempo que le sobrevenía un inquietante deseo de volver a verlo, una vez más... sólo una más para corroborar el verdadero motivo por el que se sentía de esa manera, pero... ¿Cómo iba a decirle todos los extraños pensamientos que tenía acerca de él? ¿Cómo iba a poder acercársele sin que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a verse forzadas o llegaran a un nivel que él ni siquiera podía imaginar? 

A pesar de todo esto, no sentía repulsión por él, quería convivir más con él, pero no lograba imaginarse como podría conseguir eso sin terminar de manera tan extrema, como sucedía cada vez que se veían... después de todo, aún eran dos desconocidos que se habían encontrado por casualidad en la misma preparatoria, solamente eso, dos chicos, hijos de grandes empresarios, hombres por cuya fama y fortuna habían sido admitidos en aquel instituto y se habían visto envueltos en situaciones muy incómodas y vergonzosas. La lluvia se había detenido al fin, por lo que, al querer dejar de enfocar su mente en "ese" tema, decidió hacer una revisión a los proyectos que aún no terminaba, por lo que salió de su dormitorio una vez que se vistió y se encaminó hacia su casillero, en el edificio principal.

Sus deslumbrantes mocasines negros se salpicaban a cada paso que daba atravesando la sección de jardineras que distanciaba cada una de las construcciones alrededor del edificio principal, la zona estaba completamente desierta, puesto que todos los estudiantes habían dado por libre y terminada la jornada escolar de ese día, era lógico que el chico bajito de origen inglés se encontrara completamente abandonado en esa enorme institución académica... "En casa siempre estaba encerrado, no quiero hacer lo mismo aquí..." se decía tratando de animarse a sí mismo mientras caminaba cabizbajo, mirando sus pasos sobre el resbaloso asfalto, aturdiéndose a causa de su ensimismamiento, por lo que no se percató del torrente de mal humor que se dirigía directamente hacia él, sin vacilar y sin intención de dejarlo escapar.

-¡Moyashi! - Allen se paralizó cuando escuchó esa voz llamarlo de esa forma, la adrenalina comenzó a agolparse dentro de su corazón cuando levantó la vista encontrándose inmediatamente con la de Kanda, quien venía directamente hacia él sin dudar. Se veía muy molesto e intimidante, y cuando quiso reaccionar, se echó a correr tan pronto le respondieron sus piernas. -¡Oye, espera! ¡Moyashi! - gritó Kanda emprendiendo asimismo la carrera detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

Allen corría rápidamente hacia las arboledas, creyó que sería más fácil perderlo si se escondía entre los abundantes árboles que llenaban aquella área retirada, además de que, si lo perseguía hasta su dormitorio, tal vez se atrevería a entrar en el edificio, haciendo que todos se enteraran de sus problemas o dando más de qué hablar, él no quería eso, no quería llamar la atención de los demás, no quería que le fastidiaran ni lo molestaran con más dificultades de las que ya tenía con el chico japonés.

No huía despavorido de él porque le tuviera miedo o por qué no tuviera las agallas para luchar contra él, justo en ese momento huía de sí mismo, luchaba contra sí mismo, contra sus propios sentimientos pues no se atrevía a hacer lo que realmente pensaba... ante sus ojos, todo estaba mal, se sentía muy mal y sólo podía pensar en que tenía que huir...

La densa zona boscosa se encontraba con exceso de agua por la lluvia que había caído, por lo que la velocidad del pequeño albino disminuía cada vez que daba resbalones en el terreno lodoso en el cual se había adentrado, podía escuchar detrás de sí la voz de Kanda llamándolo constantemente, pero, de momento, no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, solamente quería escapar, quería alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

-¡Moyashi, vuelve! ¡Estamos saliendo de los terrenos del internado! - decía Kanda sin haberlo perdido de vista.

Se habían alejado bastante cuando Allen subía por una empinada cuesta que, al llegar a la cima, comenzó a desmoronarse a causa del pequeño hundimiento que el ojiplata había provocado al colocar su peso sobre la tierra acuosa, cayendo por ella tras haberse resbalado por el lodo que había debajo de sus pies. 

-¡¡Moyashi!! - Kanda se apresuró para alcanzarlo viendo que caía de la cuesta hacia una gran grieta que había más adelante.

Al llegar al borde de tierra que quedó de lo que era la cuesta, vio que Allen había logrado detener su caída, apoyado sus pies sobre una pequeña saliente de una gran roca que estaba enterrada en dicha cuesta, se recargó en la barrera de tierra a sus espaldas, la cual era aproximadamente de su misma talla. Kanda bajó cuidadosamente por el terreno desmoronado dando ágiles saltos hasta llegar a un árbol que quedaba justo arriba de donde el peliblanco se encontraba; tenía que sacarlo de ahí, pues no aguantaría mucho tiempo en esa posición y terminaría cayendo al vacío.

Allen quedó inmóvil viendo la gran grieta que se abría debajo de él, pensando por un instante qué sucedería si llegaba a caer dentro, o si desde el principio todo iba a terminar así para él, sabía que su padre estaría muy triste si algo le ocurría, pero también sabía que tenía problemas desde que comenzó a hacerse cargo de él, y no era necesario siquiera recordar el maltrato que siempre había sufrido por parte de aquella sociedad... ¿Quién? ¿Quién querría que él estuviera bien? ¿A quién le importaría si algo malo llegara a pasarle? ¿A quién podría interesarle eso?

-¡Moyashi, dame tu mano, voy a sacarte de ahí! - dijo Kanda estirando su mano hacia él, apoyado sobre el árbol para no caer en la zona de tierra desmoronada; Allen quedó pasmado cuando lo escuchó, bajando levemente sus párpados, con un semblante de tristeza agachó su mirada hacia el vacío en la grieta, dando a entender que no quería la ayuda del peli azul y que prefería quedarse en ese lugar o caer abajo; Kanda abrió los ojos alterado por lo que veía. -¡No lo hagas! ¡Moyashi! -

Allen encogió los hombros por la desagradable sensación que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su pecho, dando leves sollozos por la consternación que sentía, por un instante la terrible idea pasó por su mente siendo reflejada por la turbación en sus ojos grises que, poco a poco, perdían parte de su brillo conforme pasaban los segundos, sin más, empezó a temblar por el fuerte sentimiento dentro de él haciendo que se asomaran pequeñas lágrimas en sus bellos luceros debido a la inclinación hacia donde lo estaban llevando sus cansados ánimos. 

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué piensas hacer? - la potente voz de Kanda resonó fuertemente dentro de Allen, logrando hacer que reaccionara y entendiera el peligro en el que estaba, giró lentamente su rostro hacia arriba buscando con sus iris plateados al chico oriental que se dirigía a él de mal modo; cuando lo hubo encontrado, notó una sombra extraña dentro de sus ojos negros, algo que le decía que no debía seguir esos impulsos suicidas. -Escucha, no voy a dejarte solo, me quedaré contigo y vas a salir de aquí, ¿entiendes? Te ayudaré a subir, así que dame tu mano... ...ven... -

El albino sintió cómo esos lúgubres pensamientos lo abandonaban, y podía percibir que, en esta ocasión, Kanda no estaba burlándose de él ni aprovechándose de la situación, sino que, meramente, quería que estuviera a salvo, era uno de esos momentos en los que conocía esa otra parte de su ser, una que nadie creería que alguien como él podría llegar a tener, pero que, después de todo, no era la primera vez que presenciaba tal complejidad en su carácter. No pudo responder ninguna palabra a lo que el espadachín le decía, pero decidió obedecerlo cambiando así la expresión de congoja que tenía, levantó su brazo derecho, el cual fue fácilmente agarrado por el mayor, de pronto vaciló y bajó la vista sintiendo el terror que lo abrumaba de caer al vacío, haciendo que se tensara al tiempo que emitía un pequeño quejido de angustia.

-¡No, no mires abajo! ¡Voltea, mira hacia acá! - al instante, Allen levantó la mirada, enfocándose en los oscuros y penetrantes iris que lo observaban, no tardó mucho tiempo en perderse dentro de la profundidad de éstos, ya que, de alguna forma, hacían que se relajara y lo animaban a salir de ahí. -Bien, ahora, gira un poco sobre tus pies; cuando te diga, vas a impulsarte hacia mí y yo te subiré, ¿oíste? - 

Allen asintió rápida y levemente sin apartar sus ojos de los de Kanda, bajó un poco la vista haciendo como él le había dicho hasta quedar apoyado sobre la barrera de tierra que había estado a sus espaldas, dio un pequeño tambaleo perdiendo brevemente el equilibrio, cerró fuertemente los ojos conteniendo un agudo grito de temor pensando que caería abajo.

-¡Abre los ojos, no te voy a soltar! ¡No dejaré que caigas, sigue! - el firme agarre de Kanda hizo que Allen se sintiera más seguro, de nuevo abrió los ojos y los fijó en el peli azul arriba de él, expresando en ellos un poco más de confianza. -Bien, ahora impúlsate, 1... 2... ¡3! - ambos hicieron su parte y prontamente el delicado cuerpo del peliblanco llegó hasta el tronco del árbol que sobresalía de la cima desmoronada, se abrazó al cuello del oriental mientras éste ágilmente se apartaba de aquella zona lodosa.

Apresuraron su paso para alejarse lo suficiente, tratando de prevenir algún otro derrumbe; debido al desnivel del terreno y a los encharcamientos en la zona, resbalaron cuesta abajo, por lo que el mayor contuvo en un abrazo al menor para evitar que éste se golpeara, el cual cerró sus ojos por reacción al tropiezo, además, el peli azul tuvo que usar su destreza con los pies para frenar la repentina caída. Cuando Allen volvió a abrir los ojos, había caído encima de Kanda, éste aún lo abrazaba, jadeando por la adrenalina y el esfuerzo realizado; esto provocó que el menor se sintiera culpable y avergonzado, pues nuevamente había terminado en una complicada situación como esa, apartó su mirada de sobre el oriental tratando de ignorar el bochorno que tenía en su interior, notó lo manchadas y sucias que se encontraban sus ropas, quedó hincado junto a él mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Ah... tu ropa... te ensucié... - decía separándose de él, mas, el otro se lo impidió y de nuevo lo prensó contra su pecho, apenas si lograban asomarse sus lindos ojos por encima del hombro derecho de Kanda.

-Idiota... ¿En qué piensas? ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso en un momento como éste? - dijo cerrando los ojos recargando completamente el cuerpo de Allen sobre el suyo, abrazándolo con su mano izquierda y sosteniendo su blanca cabellera con la derecha. -Como si eso me importara. - abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando esa extraña mirada que solamente el pequeño albino provocaba en él, éste entrecerró levemente los ojos con ensoñación mientras unas enormes lágrimas se asomaban en ellos, siendo incomodado otra vez por esos inexplicables sentimientos que surgían dentro de él.

-S-suéltame... - se sacudía tratando de separarse de ese abrazo, pues era abrumado por tales sensaciones, además de que aún le dolían las marcas que el espadachín había dejado en su espalda. -Déjame... me lastimas... - dijo con la voz quebrada recordando lo que había pasado en la sala de música.

Kanda abrió los ojos percatándose de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Allen, entendiendo que le decía la verdad, y recordando la razón por la que comenzó a perseguirlo desde el principio, mas, cuando el albino se desesperó por apartarse de él, instintivamente lo apresó con más fuerza, alarmando más al pequeño inglés atrapado entre sus brazos.

-Lo haré, pero no huyas, o te perderás otra vez. - dijo Kanda en un tono más serio y espeluznante, razón por la cual Allen dejó de forcejear e hizo una mueca de fastidio al no poder contradecir lo que le había dicho. -Vamos. - se levantó soltando momentáneamente al menor, pero lo sujetó de la muñeca derecha para asegurarse de que no tratara de escapar otra vez, por lo que sintió como si fuera un niño castigado a quien llevaban de nuevo a su encierro.

Ninguno habló durante el camino de regreso, Allen no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo, pues todo había sido culpa suya al haber salido huyendo de esa manera, quería disculparse y agradecerle a Kanda que lo ayudara otra vez, pero cada vez que elevaba su vista hacia él, lo veía muy molesto e intimidante, de manera que no se atrevía a dirigirle ninguna palabra... era tanta su vergüenza y su pesar que inmediatamente volvía a desviar su mirada, Kanda era muy brusco e incomprensible, pero siempre aparecía cuando algo le sucedía, y, hasta ese momento, no había podido agradecerle correctamente por ninguna razón, por todas las veces que lo había ayudado... miraba el suelo sumamente molesto consigo mismo, con una expresión de auto reproche mudo, el ceño fruncido y un par de lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos por lo inútil e impotente que se sentía.

-Tch, oye, Moyashi, solamente te seguí porque quería devolver la carpeta que dejaste abandonada en el salón de música. - dijo si haber cambiado su expresión ni tono anterior, esta nueva información hizo que Allen se sintiera aún más despreciable, pues otra vez había juzgado mal las intenciones de Kanda.

El semblante del chico japonés iba cambiando, más para sí mismo que para el chico inglés que era arrastrado tras él, a medida que profundizaba su meditación, volvía a mostrar esa mirada en sus ojos rasgados, pensando una y otra vez lo que iba a hacer, aún no era muy claro para él mismo ese asunto, pero la determinación estaba fuertemente marcada en su mirada, no tenía intenciones de renunciar ni se retractaría de lo que sucedería, aún si no era lo que él quería, siempre había sido así... consideraba tanto ese asunto, que no le reprocharía al albino si se negaba completamente, a esas alturas y con todos esos acontecimientos ocurridos entre ellos como antecedentes, entendía si no aceptaba... tenía que prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Divisaron una sección de las jardineras a cierta distancia del edificio principal a la cual llegaron sin problemas, estaba conformada por una cómoda cúpula hecha de piedra cuyo techo era circular sostenido por seis columnas en arte y estilo orientado al barroco, dentro de ésta, había dos bancas sencillas curveadas y medianas mirando hacia un bello florero en el centro del lugar parecido a una fuente, todo del mismo material en tono grisáceo; las flores en el receptáculo parecían ser pequeños tulipanes de diferentes colores, teniendo una hermosa combinación de blanco y amarillo. Kanda sentó a Allen en una de las bancas curveadas tomando ahora su mano izquierda, cortó una de las flores blancas la cual aún se encontraba en forma de botón, le dio un profundo beso recapitulando mentalmente lo que hacía dándole la espalda al menor, se giró para quedar frente a él acercando la flor a su boca entreabierta para depositar en sus labios los minúsculos restos del beso que él había puesto en dicha planta y acarició un poco su mejilla derecha con ella.

-Aquella vez perdí el control, eso no volverá a suceder... - dijo hincándose sobre una de sus rodillas frente a Allen, mientras éste empezaba a colorear sus mejillas con un fuerte sonrojo por el beso indirecto y las caricias que le había dado con la flor. -... Si me das la oportunidad de permanecer junto a ti, ve mañana a la biblioteca al anochecer, si no... - se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, bajó su vista poniendo la flor en su mano izquierda. -... Te prometo que nunca más te volveré a molestar. - levantó la mirada dándole más fuerza a sus palabras y mostrando una muy grande y dolorosa determinación. -Te lo prometo. - volvió a afirmar, dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano izquierda, en la cual había puesto la flor de ese pequeño beso indirecto, se levantó del suelo mirándolo brevemente con esa extraña mirada para después salir de ahí e ir a su dormitorio.

Allen quedó completamente sin habla, pues, de todo lo que creyó que pasaría, jamás imaginó que Kanda haría algo como eso, acercó temerosamente su mano temblorosa hacia su boca, en una expresión de timidez e indecisión mientras veía al chico japonés alejándose hasta que su figura se perdió a la distancia; abrazó dentro de su pecho la mano que sujetaba la flor, cobijándola con su derecha incapaz de moverse por los extraños sentimientos que se desbordaban en él. Cerró los ojos tratando de soportar todo lo que había pasado, se le dificultaba respirar, sentía sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, tocó sus labios recordando la manera en la que Kanda lo había besado, y comenzaron a fluir abundantes lágrimas de sus ojos mientras sentía una asfixiante punzada en su pecho... era tan potente y doloroso que su llanto caía sin esfuerzo e incontablemente... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Qué ocurría dentro de él que, con sólo la idea de no volver a verlo nunca más, su corazón daba ese vuelco tan amargo? ¿En verdad Kanda se alejaría de él? ¿En verdad nunca más volvería a acercársele ni a molestarlo? Algo dentro de él se rompió, se desgarraba lentamente viéndolo partir, imaginando que ese extraño sentir jamás se iría y permanecería con él el resto de su vida... que jamás entendería el motivo de sus propias reacciones; cubrió su rostro con ambas manos inclinándose sobre sus piernas, recargándose sobre sí mismo en la banca donde estaba sentado.

No llovió más ese día a pesar de que las oscuras nubes cubrían el sol, Allen no paraba de llorar, no se había movido de dentro de la cúpula, y no quería llegar a su dormitorio en ese estado, no tenía más ánimos ni fuerzas, no sabía qué más hacer y tampoco le importaban los deberes escolares... por lo que se permitió desahogarse, se dejó llevar por los inexplicables sentimientos que lo mantenían en esa condición... aquellos que solamente había sentido por la forma en la que Kanda se había acercado a él, pero... ¿qué? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No siempre era tristeza, a veces tampoco era dolor, era algo más, algo diferente, meramente como una extraña presión en su pecho, tan sutil pero tan increíblemente poderosa como para hacer que sus lágrimas aparecieran inmediatamente... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Debía dejar que Kanda lo dejara en paz? Si realmente cumplía su palabra y se alejaba de él, entonces, ¿todo en su vida estaría bien?

Las tormentosas preguntas inundaron su mente durante toda la noche, y el día siguiente le pareció eterno, se había quedado dentro de su recámara pues había logrado exentar los exámenes culturales de ese día, casi no había comido por el desánimo que sentía, permaneció todo el tiempo pensando en lo que Kanda le había pedido, y, por enésima vez, volvía a tratar de convencerse que realmente había pasado aquello por imposible que pareciera, ya que le era muy difícil de creer que en tal suceso el chico japonés fuera el protagonista. Aquel príncipe encantado que había hecho nacer en su interior reacciones tan poderosas e inexplicables, cuya fascinación surgía por las numerosas habilidades auto disciplinarias que poseía, además de su notable apariencia, su imperiosa personalidad e incontable riqueza... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿No era mejor dar por olvidado el tema y terminar completamente con él? ¿De qué otra manera podría volver a la normalidad, siendo únicamente un estudiante de preparatoria que recién comenzaba a recibir la debida formación para el buen desempeño de su carrera? Eso era lo que Allen siempre había querido...

"Sí... volver a la normalidad..." pensó indiferentemente viendo en su mano la flor con la que Kanda lo había besado, miró hacia su izquierda ladeando su cabeza sobre su hombro viendo su reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal, en el sillón de su habitación donde estaba sentado con sus piernas dobladas encima de él. Casi era hora de que anocheciera, Kanda había llegado con anticipación al lugar, sentándose en el sillón de costumbre, sus profundos ojos negros reflejaban un gran vacío y una gélida sensación mucho más dolorosa a la que solía mostrar, él siempre había luchado por lo que quería y nunca había aceptado un "no" como repuesta... pero esta vez, dejaría que el albino lo decidiera, aunque llegara a ser tan desagradable para él...

La biblioteca estaba completamente hundida en penumbras, las luces permanecían apagadas, la oscuridad era la única compañera de la soledad dentro del edificio, el silencio resonaba fuertemente dando una temible tranquilidad a cualquiera que quisiera entrar... el perturbador brillo de la luna hacía pedazos la sombría atmósfera, alumbrando parte del área de las mesas y salas del lugar... no había más que sombras, oscuridad y mutismo... A lo lejos lograba distinguirse una pequeña figura blanca en medio de la noche, abrió una de las puertas posando sus bellos ojos grises buscando en el interior al responsable de su presencia ahí, era débilmente iluminado por el reflejo de la luna, resaltando el brillo aperlado de su cabello, así como las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, su mirada tímida se posó detrás del primer librero, se acercaba cada vez más hacia el sitio escondido por la negrura de la noche dando pasos cortos, se detuvo apenas hubo llegado a dicha área fijando su mirada al frente.

-Creí que no ibas a venir... - dijo quedamente la voz grave del chico que permanecía oculto, mirando sin problemas al pequeño albino parado frente a él, debido a que sus ojos rasgados estaban acostumbrados a ver entre la escasa luz en el edificio.

-Y... yo tampoco lo creí... - dijo el albino frotándose las manos temerosamente, tras haber escuchado su respuesta, Kanda encendió una de las lámparas en la mesa de noche a su mano izquierda, alumbrando por fin una parte del lugar en la que ahora ambos podían verse sin problemas.

El japonés se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el peliblanco, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, estiró su mano izquierda tomando la derecha del otro aproximándola para colocar en ella un tierno beso a manera de caballerosidad, un suave suspiro se escapó de la boca de Allen por dicha acción, siguió a Kanda de regreso al sillón donde se sentaron como las veces pasadas; Allen a la izquierda y Kanda a la derecha.

Kanda deslizaba sus labios sobre la piel de su mano derecha al no haberla soltado, recorría cada parte de ella a lo largo, dando pequeños besos en sus dedos, terminando en la palma para después posarla sobre su propio rostro, viendo cada expresión en Allen que le decía lo nervioso que estaba, pero, en esta ocasión, no estaba asustado o desesperado, sino que parecía disfrutar aquello que hacía, hizo un gesto extraño cuando sintió la piel del rostro de Kanda sobre su mano, pero, comparado con otras ocasiones, lo miraba con ojos de ensoñación, fantaseando como si se tratara de algún sueño.

Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano del pequeño inglés pues, así como el menor disfrutaba cada toque de los labios del mayor, él también gustaba del contacto en la piel de su interés albino de ojos plateados; ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo quedando cautivados por las sensaciones que el otro hacía brotar en su interior, entre caricias y tiernos besos permanecieron dentro de una atmosfera excitante, Allen acercaba cada vez más su rostro hacia el del oriental frente a él.

Tenía sujetas las muñecas del otro sin dejar de acariciar sus manos una y otra vez, recargó su frente sobre la del menor manteniendo la cercanía que el otro había iniciado rosando lentamente sus sonrojadas mejillas con su boca y, al ver que éste no se alejaba, colocó sus labios sin presionarlos contra los de él, esperando por su reacción; Allen se estremecía fuertemente sólo con el rose de los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos, cerró ligeramente los ojos tratando de soportar el contacto lo mejor posible para no interrumpirlo, mientras tanto, comenzaba a elevar sus manos posándolas sobre el pecho del peli azul, acción que sorprendió a éste así como los pequeños impulsos que lo hacían luchar por resistirse y continuar con el beso, pues, de pronto, el menor reaccionaba tratando de alejarlo para separarse de él y después, se aferraba queriendo quedarse de esa manera... luchaba consigo mismo...

¿Cómo podría no sentirse tan ansioso? Era la primera vez que deseaba hacer aquello, sin tener que "pagar" por algo, sin ser forzado o aprisionado, las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón hacían que su pecho doliera, además de la dificultad que tenía para respirar, que, cada vez que el japonés se daba cuenta, se separaba un poco de él para permitir que recuperara el aliento... aún no entendía cómo fue que terminaron de esa manera, pero esas poderosas e incomprensibles emociones lo tenían enloquecido, no podía pensar ni hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fuera mantener ese contacto con él.

Esa noche transcurrió lentamente a causa de las desbordantes sensaciones que fluían en ellos, sin embargo, cuando tuvieron que separarse, les pareció que solamente habían sido unos cuantos minutos; se retiraron aun conteniendo los fuertes deseos de permanecer cerca del otro, pero debían cumplir con sus respectivos deberes para no tener problemas dentro del colegio. La espera no fue muy larga, desde esa noche, habiendo pasado juntos una velada inolvidable, comenzaron con un nuevo hábito que repetirían del mismo modo todos los días, en aquella biblioteca abandonada que era el sitio donde se encontraban secretamente al terminar el día... 

________________________________________

Creo que quedó muy azucarado, pero aun así me gustó OwO 

Bladegaur


	8. Chapter 8

Había sido tan tierno, tan encantador, no había podido verlo de otra manera que no fuera como un excéntrico príncipe que no dejaba de insistir en hacer ese tipo de acercamientos con él, tan intenso, tan dominante, pero también tan confuso... había ciertas reacciones en él que no le convencían del todo, sin embargo, deseaba seguir viéndolo, deseaba tener un trato más grato con él, uno que no le hiciera sentir tan incómodo y, de preferencia, que fuera en un lugar que estuviera más iluminado. Hasta ese momento, era el único sitio donde congeniaban y se trataban de esa manera, ya que el resto del día, durante las horas de clase o cuando se encontraban entre los pasillos del internado solamente fijaban su mirada en el otro sin hablar, sin acercarse, sin hacer algo más evidente, algo que le dijera si su situación con el otro había mejorado...

Allen se sentía muy abrumado por los repentinos cambios que surgían en el comportamiento de Kanda, ya que a pesar de que habían comenzado a encontrarse por las noches dentro de la vieja biblioteca, seguía tratándolo bruscamente, como si el hecho de tener ese clase de contacto tan personal no significara nada en realidad; desde el primer día que fue a verlo lo sintió muy ansioso y demandante, tanto como para desconcertarlo por completo sin saber qué debía hacer, aunque también podía ver que era sumamente cálido, lo cual sólo hacía que aumentara grandemente su confusión así como el ferviente deseo de continuar con esa situación a pesar de todo.

Esa noche asistió a la biblioteca en su ahora cita acostumbrada en la que quería pasar un poco de tiempo en compañía de Kanda, esa vez solamente quería eso, pasar un largo rato junto a alguien más, en silencio, ese día había tenido muchos exámenes de sus materias y lo habían agredido más de lo normal, estaba muy cansado en varios aspectos y la gran fiesta que estaban organizando en el dormitorio de los estudiantes de primer grado no ayudaba a que se repusiera de sus ánimos y energías perdidos, por lo que ir de visita hacia su refugio secreto en la oscuridad, soledad y silencio de la noche le pareció la mejor opción antes de volver con sus molestos compañeros, necesitaba urgentemente un sitio donde poder descansar.

Entró en el edificio completamente desganado, encendió las luces molestando momentáneamente al chico oriental que estaba dentro sumamente enfocado en su lectura, asimismo tomó un libro en el estante ubicado a las espaldas de éste y se sentó en el sillón frente a él habiendo atravesado el espacio que ocupaba aquella pequeña sala.

El inglés era observado por esos penetrantes ojos desde el momento en que entró por la puerta, mirándolo por encima del libro que sostenía con la mano izquierda habiendo estirado y recargado la derecha a lo largo del respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, siguió observándolo en silencio por un prolongado lapso de tiempo en el que ninguno hizo ningún gesto ni sonido que atrajera o se dirigiera al otro.

Kanda comenzaba a molestarse por la inactividad del menor, por lo que, de pronto, simplemente se levantó de su asiento dejado el libro que leía en un pequeño atril de madera que había junto a la mesita en el centro de la sala, se acercó rápidamente a Allen arrebatándole el libro que tenía en sus manos para plantarle un profundo e inesperado beso, pues tal ambiente le fastidiaba.

-No... Kanda, espera... - decía el peliblanco luego que hubo girado lo suficiente como para lograr separarlo, desvió sus ojos plateados mirando el libro que había sido arrojado hacia su lado izquierdo.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Kanda sentándose frente a él sobre la mesa entre ambos sillones, haciendo un gesto que delataba lo irritado que estaba.

-Hoy no... Por favor... - dijo Allen cabizbajo limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano derecha, con un semblante completamente decaído.

-Tch... Si no estás conforme, será mejor que te vayas... - dijo el espadachín al haberse levantado, sentándose nuevamente en su sillón y retomando su lectura.

Allen lo veía entristecido por el mal modo en que le habló, pues incluso había hecho que temiera alguna otra mala reacción de su parte, se levantó afligido con intensión de dejar el lugar, apenas había pasado un poco el primer librero rumbo a la salida, cuando se detuvo empuñando ambas manos tratando de controlar el inminente llanto que empezaba a emerger de sus ojos, reconsiderando qué sería mejor para él en ese momento, si no estuviera tan deseoso por un poco de paz, hubiera regresado a su dormitorio sin pensar, pero en esa ocasión realmente quería estar en un lugar solitario y silencioso dónde poder ocultarse, por lo que volvió dirigiéndose hacia Kanda, se sentó junto a él siendo abrazado sutilmente por el brazo derecho del peli azul, permaneció cabizbajo sin tener el valor de verlo a los ojos, había logrado detener sus lágrimas antes de que el otro pudiera darse cuenta del lamentable estado emocional en el que ahora se encontraba. 

Se recargó tímidamente sobre el hombro derecho del chico oriental, el otro permaneció en silencio viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, para luego abrazarlo repentinamente rodeándolo con su brazo derecho hasta casi haber prensado sus labios en su boca, mas, éste se detuvo cuando Allen cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y bajó de nuevo el rostro demostrando así que no deseaba continuar con el tipo de acercamiento que el mayor quería, esto le molestó haciendo que frunciera fuertemente el entrecejo, se separó de él, casi aventándolo, al tiempo que se levantaba para ahora ser él quien abandonara el lugar azotando el libro sobre el atril de madera dando fuertes bufidos evidenciando que su mal humor se había convertido en un pésimo humor.

-Ah... Kanda, espera... no te vayas, por favor... - dijo Allen habiendo alcanzado a tomar su mano derecha antes de que pudiera alejarse más, realmente quería su compañía, le rogaba con la mirada que no lo dejara solo.

Kanda volvió a enfocar en él su fría y oscura mirada sin haber cambiado la expresión de molestia en su rostro, eran muy pocas las veces en las que el albino mencionaba algo como eso y todo en su semblante le decía que verdaderamente quería que se quedara junto a él, además de reflejar el complejo emocional que sentía puesto que hacía ya tiempo que eso era más que obvio, movido de nueva cuenta por sus impulsos, regresó a su lugar en el sillón donde un triste Allen se aferraba a su mano sin soltarla, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas y una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Colocó la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla para comenzar a acariciarla, observaba detalladamente las reacciones de preocupación que no podía ocultar, veía que el chico no quería hacer aquello, pero tampoco quería irse de ese lugar; todo parecía indicar que estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que el mayor quisiera hacer en ese momento más que volver a su dormitorio, era muy contradictorio pero, habiéndolo acariciado lo suficiente, empezó a abrir los ojos sintiendo un poco más de confianza.

-Moyashi... - dijo Kanda en el tono más calmado que pudo para que el pequeño inglés levantara la vista, cuando lo hubo logrado, se acercó lentamente a su confundido rostro para volver a besarlo con la misma profundidad que la vez anterior.

No era que le desagradara ser besado por Kanda, en realidad aún no sabía distinguir qué era lo que sentía cuando lo hacía, era que, en ese momento, lo sentía tan exigente... tan agresivo y tan vigoroso... todo lo contrario a su estado emocional... sin embargo, al sentir que estaba siendo forzado y en medio de todos esos sentimientos que chocaban frecuentemente en su interior sin considerar la gran velocidad a la que bombeaba su ritmo cardíaco, no dejaba de preguntarse si aquello era lo correcto, deseaba que dejara de hacerlo de esa manera... conocía esta parte de Kanda que lo confundía tanto, sin embargo, también había momentos en los que otro tipo de sensación sobrevenía en su cuerpo, después de la cual parecía ser muy estimulante e incluso llegaba a agradarle.

Sentía esas manos temblorosas sobre su pecho y el estremecimiento de ese cansado cuerpo a medida que duraba el beso, el menor no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su demandante acción, a momentos parecía dejarse llevar, en otros trataba de resistirse y algunos más, lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, aquella confusión era muy notable, de tal manera que terminaba clavando las uñas en su saco al tiempo que luchaba por mantener el control en su cuerpo y las incomprensibles emociones que lo llenaban.

Allen estaba agotado a causa de las fuertes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo; por su parte, Kanda gustaba en gran manera tener tal cercanía con el menor, aun cuando éste no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo, pues era la única forma en la que expulsaba toda la frustración contenida en su interior a causa de las situaciones problemáticas que vivía... era lo único en lo que realmente se deleitaba. Abrazaba a Allen cargándolo completamente sobre él, pues éste no tenía más fuerzas para sostenerse a sí mismo, había empezado a dormitar hasta que sintió cómo Kanda lo levantó del sillón sin haberlo soltado.

-Despierta, Moyashi, ya es muy tarde... ve a dormir... - dijo el peli azul mirándolo recostado en su pecho como si estuviera acomodado sobre su almohada, éste abrió ligeramente los ojos para luego cerrarlos y pegarse más al cuerpo de Kanda.

-No quiero regresar... - dijo Allen al borde del llanto con la voz quebrada, haciendo que el oriental se asombrara y desconcertara con la interrogante expresión en su rostro. -De todas formas, no me dejarían dormir... - Kanda quedó en silencio tratando de entender a qué se refería.

Le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla izquierda notando las pequeñas lágrimas que mojaban sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado instintivamente por el sorpresivo contacto en su piel, sin decir más, Kanda se encaminó hacia afuera tomando a Allen de la mano quien comenzó a sollozar levemente a causa del descontento que sentía por tener que volver a ese lugar; al llegar a la sección de las jardineras, estando a poca distancia de la entrada, el peli azul abrazó efusivamente al menor impresionándolo nuevamente por dicha acción.

-Descansa... - le dijo al oído, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro derecho del albino.

Abrió grandes sus llorosos ojos grises sintiendo una minúscula sensación de calidez dentro de su pecho, lo suficientemente grato como para hacer que dejara de lagrimear, acercó su rostro rosando los labios ajenos frente a él a modo de despedida, el cual no rehuyó... Kanda se separó manteniendo la mirada fija en él con la intensión de por fin dejarlo ir; Allen lo miró aún perplejo, pero un poco más animado, se secó los restos de humedad de los ojos y se encaminó hacia el edificio... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido su imaginación, o por un instante le pareció que el albino le había correspondido el beso? 

Allen entró apresuradamente por la puerta sin voltear a verlo como solía hacer anteriormente, atravesó el desordenado lugar donde sonaba la música proveniente de la sala de estar a causa de la fiesta que todavía no terminaba, subió rápidamente hasta su dormitorio y fue directamente hasta arrojarse en su cama, abrazó la almohada acojinada contrs su rostro para esconderlo hasta que le fue necesario inhalar más oxígeno, dejando ver sus lindos ojos por encima del potente sonrojo que tenía hasta las orejas... "¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?... yo... ¿qué hice?... " Se decía una y otra vez aumentando la turbación que lo debilitaba por lo que hizo en el último instante hasta que quedó profundamente dormido por el cansancio y el mareo mental que tenía. 

Despertó al día siguiente aun sintiéndose agotado, por lo que sus ánimos no mejoraron durante las pocas horas de clase que impartían, agradecía que hubieran terminado los estudios de algunas asignaturas por lo que no sentía tanta presión como otros días, caminaba por el pasillo principal del edificio de contabilidad completamente aturdido por sus propios pensamientos, por lo que poco le importaba que los demás se dieran cuenta o empezaran a hablar de él a sus espaldas, lo único que podía hacerlo reaccionar era cierto espadachín con el que constantemente se topaba dentro de dicho edificio, había divisado su figura próximo a encontrarse con él varias veces ese día, sin embargo, al ser inundado por las fuertes emociones que le sobrevenían, terminaba huyendo del lugar sin poder disimular la gran consternación que nublaba su mente al verlo, Kanda se extrañó por tales reacciones de su parte, mirándolo con expresión de enojo al ver que se alejaba rápidamente cada vez, tal comportamiento no le agradaba en absoluto.

No se volvieron a encontrar en las horas finales, Allen miraba el vacío frente a él sentado en uno de los escritorios del aula desierta dentro del edificio principal, al no haber nadie más en ese lugar, lograba reponerse un poco de su malestar en medio de aquella paz que la soledad le proporcionaba; justo en ese momento eso era lo que él necesitaba: un lugar tranquilo dónde poder descansar, ya que no había logrado sacar de su mente la imagen de Kanda la noche pasada cuando de nuevo lo había forzado, aún no entendía por qué había preferido quedarse con él en la biblioteca que soportar el bullicio que había dentro de los dormitorios. 

Cerró los ojos pesadamente habiéndose recostado sobre el escritorio y comenzó a recordar imágenes borrosas de sucesos que había vivido cuando era más pequeño, recordaba lo feliz que se sentía cuando Mana lo adoptó, cada vez que le mostró esa cariñosa y gentil personalidad, lo mucho que él quería reflejar esa misma amabilidad y bondad; también recordó la primera vez que vio a Kanda en esa reunión, la gran impresión que había tenido cuando le dirigió esas fuertes palabras... fuera bueno o malo, lo había impactado grandemente...

-... Kanda... - decía entre sueños, meditando en sus adentros sin entender por qué se habían encontrado nuevamente en ese instituto luego de tanto tiempo.

Durmió dentro del aula sin saber que era observado por el chico que inundaba su mente, éste se apartó del lugar en silencio sin haberlo confrontado; Allen comenzaba recuperar parte de sus ánimos y ahora tenía cierto interés de saber más acerca de Kanda, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por el vacío de información concerniente a él de los últimos diez años...

Abrió poco a poco sus descansados ojos hasta haberlos abierto de golpe por darse cuenta del torrencial que caía fuertemente, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, mas cuando lo hubo hecho, vio la impetuosa lluvia que le impedía el paso, por lo que no podría salir de ese edificio, a menos que tuviera una sombrilla o quisiera mojarse y resfriarse; abrazó su mochila mientras pensaba cómo podía salir de ahí, parecía que no había nada a su alcance con lo que pudiera resguardarse de la lluvia y hacía ya tiempo que los salones habían sido completamente vaciados... además, se había quedado dormido, si salía de esa manera, adormilado y con la sensación de calor en su cuerpo por el reposo que había tenido, sin duda alguna se enfermaría, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación ya que tenía documentos importantes en su mochila, no podía arriesgarse a perderlos, por lo que lo único que pudo pensar fue quedarse dentro del edificio esperando que el temporal terminara.

Permaneció ensimismado viendo las densas gotas de agua cubrir la superficie cercana, cuando, repentinamente, sintió que una mano ajena depositaba un objeto alargado dentro de su mano izquierda, habiendo quedado ésta de su lado derecho por el abrazo con el cual contenía sus pertenencias, giró para ver de qué se trataba, encontrando una sombrilla negra extendida que aún era sujetada por su propietario, abrió sus ojos con asombro cuando reconoció al chico japonés junto a él.

-Kanda... - dijo el albino mirándolo fijamente, agachó su mirada para ver el objeto en su mano. -... tu sombrilla... - 

-La necesitas más que yo... - dijo Kanda para después salir sin la menor preocupación de mojarse por la lluvia, bajó los pocos peldaños de la entrada y finalizó. -... además, no creo que quieras que te acompañe. -

Allen sintió un amargo pesar en su ser al haber escuchado ese comentario, sabía que lo decía por haber huido de él cada vez que se habían encontrado en el pasillo, pero, habiendo reaccionado por un repentino impulso, se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

-N-no me molesta... - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero sin poder disimular su ansiedad, colocándose al lado derecho del peli azul sin voltear a verlo mientras levantaba la sombrilla para que ambos pudieran protegerse de la insistente lluvia que los amenazaba.

Miró al albino junto a él extrañado de nueva cuenta por su rara conducta, dio un leve resoplido a manera de risa dibujando una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro; ninguno se había encarado, ambos miraban volteado hacia el lado opuesto, el menor trataba de ocultar su tenue sonrojo y nerviosismo, había podido recuperar parte de sus ánimos perdidos gracias a la siesta que tomó, por lo que quiso hacer menos abrumador el trayecto que había emprendido junto al japonés, pero aún no tenía el suficiente valor como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿C-cómo sabías que necesitaba una sombrilla? - dijo Allen con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Eres un Moyashi cabeza hueca que nunca se prepara debidamente para algún contratiempo. - contestó con una gran sonrisa burlona cuya satisfacción se basaba en el hecho de que el menor no podría contradecirlo, por lo que el albino sólo hizo un puchero con una pequeña mueca de molestia; lo observó de reojo durante un largo rato antes de continuar. -Estaré muy ocupado en estos días, así que no te veré hasta la siguiente semana... -

Allen bajó la vista con algo de asombro en su mirada al escuchar aquello, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle, algo no estaba bien dentro de él, se supone que ésa era una buena noticia que debería hacerlo sentir aliviado o feliz porque pasaría un tiempo de tranquilidad sin las exigencias del oriental, pero... en vez de eso, sentía una fuerte punzada en su pecho, como si fuera una dolorosa espina clavada justo en el centro de su corazón, eso lo mantuvo en estado zombie hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada de su dormitorio, Kanda giró quedando frente a él, tomó en su mano derecha la sombrilla que el albino sostenía, se acercó lentamente y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla izquierda mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

-Adiós, Moyashi... - le susurró separándose de él, Allen lo veían perplejo sin reaccionar, hasta que el mayor lo dirigió tras haber terminado con su despedida. -Entra de una vez... - dijo señalando la puerta delante de ellos.

Ese gesto lo hizo obedecer, volteó a verlo antes de abrir la puerta apenas logrando cruzar su mirada con la de Kanda por un instante, pues inmediatamente éste se encaminó hacia su dormitorio sin dedicarle más tiempo; el albino lo vio alejarse en medio de la lluvia sintiendo un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a causa del sentir que tenía.

-"¿Qué?... ¿Po-por qué estoy llorando?... ¿Acaso soy idiota?... " - se decía habiendo girado para entrar al edificio, secó un poco sus ojos mientras atravesaba el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

Fue directamente hasta su recámara, dejó todos los papeles que traía en su mochila sobre el escritorio que había dentro de su habitación, los cuales formaban varias montañas llenando por completo el espacio entre su computadora y la pared; ésos documentos eran los proyectos que debía terminar para poder aprobar las materias de su carrera antes de que acabara el ciclo escolar, quería ignorar esa molesta sensación dentro de su pecho, trataba de fingir que no le importaba, por lo que, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para no pensar más en eso, fue continuar con sus deberes escolares apresurándose para acabarlos lo más pronto posible.

Se sentó frente a la computadora pensando cómo debía crear y diseñar cada uno de sus proyectos, leía sus papeles una y otra vez hasta que decidió comenzar a traspasar en documento digital toda la información que tenía, se esforzaba por concentrarse en su trabajo cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su saturada mente en el momento más inoportuno.

-"No nos veremos hasta la siguiente semana... quedan dos días más de clases, después viene el fin de semana... Kanda va a estar tan ocupado que ni siquiera irá en la biblioteca... entonces, nos veríamos hasta el lunes... hasta el lunes... " - pensaba sin poder evitar sentir tanta tristeza por sus propios pensamientos, la suficiente como para hacer que sus ojos volvieran a humedecerse al sentir la lejanía que habría entre ellos, pues sentía que faltaban muchos días para que pudieran volver a verse.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos apoyándose en sus codos sobre el escritorio, no entendía qué le sucedía ni por qué reaccionaba de esa forma, solamente sabía que sus lágrimas habían comenzado a caer incontrolablemente; esa noche no pudo terminar ni siquiera uno de sus trabajos, se sentía muy triste como para poder continuar con sus proyectos y, sin poder hacer algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, se fue a dormir deseando poder relajarse mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, donde Kanda había puesto ese pequeño beso de despedida.

\---------------------------

Aquel había sido un largo fin de semana para Allen, el primero en el que había deseado que el día lunes se apresurara en llegar, no había podido disimular del todo su malestar, por lo que su padre se dio cuenta de ello; afortunadamente, no sospechó ni preguntó más cuando le dijo que había dejado algunos pendientes en el internado, éste lo creyó además de suponer que también se debía a los cambios propios de la edad que estaba viviendo. Al volver al internado, estaba muy ansioso buscando con la mirada aquel a Kanda, pensando que en cualquier momento lo encontraría entre clases, para su sorpresa no fue así, y ahora se sentía muy desanimado al no haber podido verlo en ningún momento del día, por lo que no pudo evitar asombrarse cuando llegó al aula del club de libertad de pensamiento, pues en ese lugar, en el escritorio más alejado de todos, se encontraba sentado con su usual aura de mal humor al espadachín lector quien, al percatarse de su presencia y dado que no había nadie más dentro del salón, levantó el rostro que apoyaba sobre la palma de su mano derecha apartando la vista del libro que yacía abierto sobre el escritorio para posar sus iris en el albino, mostrando la pequeñísima interrogante en su expresión acerca de la inusual fijación del menor sobre él.

Allen miraba con atención a Kanda y éste le devolvía la mirada esperando que reaccionara de su aturdimiento y bajara de la nube a la que se había subido desde hacía varios años luz, puesto que le confirmaba que el pequeño inglés seguía siendo un cabeza hueca que vivía dentro de su propio mundo; permanecieron así hasta que la profesora entró al lugar junto con algunos estudiantes, por lo que Allen se apresuró a tomar asiento, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado de pie.

Todos se retiraron al terminar la sesión, cuando Kanda pasó cerca de Allen, éste actuó por reflejo y estiró su mano izquierda tratando de alcanzar la derecha del peli azul, mas se detuvo al percatarse de ello, empuñó la misma mano y con ella tapó su boca a manera de retención para no dejarse llevar por el fuerte impulso que sentía; por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta después de clases para poder encontrarlo otra vez, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había más alumnos que de costumbre, salió rumbo al ancho pasillo que conducía hasta la puerta de la entrada, logrando ver a cierta distancia de él al japonés malhumorado quien también pretendía salir del edificio principal, por un momento deseó correr directamente hacia él y abrazarlo por la espalda, pero hacer dicha acción no solamente sería vergonzoso, sino muy inapropiado debido a la cantidad de estudiantes presentes en ese momento, por lo que tuvo que contener tal pensamiento. Apresuró el paso para comenzar a correr y lo evadió pasando a su lado hasta haber salido de aquel lugar, mostraba una expresión de angustia en su rostro por no haberse atrevido a acercarse más, puesto que realmente tenía la intención de haber llegado hasta él.

Todavía alumbraba el sol de la tarde temprana sobre el Instituto Royal, aún faltaban algunos minutos antes de que comenzara a anochecer cuando Kanda llegó a la biblioteca, según era su extraña costumbre, el oriental sintió un pequeño asombro cuando encontró dentro al albino sentado en el lugar que siempre ocupaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No tienes tareas qué hacer? - dijo con un tono desinteresado mientras pasaba junto a él para ir por el libro que había estado leyendo la vez pasada.

-Ah... y-yo... sólo quise venir a leer un poco, es todo... - contestó Allen cabizbajo, leyendo el libro que tenía abierto sobre sus rodillas pero sin prestar atención a la lectura.

-Heeh... entonces sólo viniste a este lugar a leer, ¿no? - dijo con sarcasmo e indirecta para escuchar qué clase de respuesta daría el peliblanco, y se sentó en su lugar habitual frente a él.

-... No... ...no vine por eso... - dijo sonrojándose sin haber volteado a verlo, empuñó sus manos a causa del nerviosismo que tenía puesto que podía sentir esa oscura mirada sobre él.

-¿Entonces, a qué has venido? - dijo con arrogancia, observándolo detenidamente por encima del libro, para después continuar nuevamente con su lectura.

Permaneció sentado en silencio con el libro que leía en su mano izquierda levantada en alto al nivel del rostro, su brazo derecho estirado a lo largo del respaldo del sillón y las piernas cruzadas, como la vez pasada; no recibió respuesta del ojiplata, éste solamente agachó más su mirada, frotando con fuerza sus manos y un potente sonrojo que claramente se veía hasta las orejas, decidió dejarlo de esa manera por un poco más de tiempo, pensando en qué sería lo que pretendía ahora, con burla y satisfacción disfrutaba grandemente cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente mientras especulaba cuál sería la razón de su ansiedad, asimismo recordaba el inusual comportamiento del albino en ese día, él ya había esperado mucho por el menor, y ahora, de cierta manera, parecía como si éste no quisiera esperar.

-¿Vienes acá o voy para allá? - fue lo único que dijo después de unos largos y tensos minutos para el inglés, éste elevó la mirada para verlo por un momento mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho, después de lo cual, finalmente se levantó del sillón dejando el libro que leía sobre la mesa de centro, y se acercó a él tratando de no mostrarse tan deseoso.

Se sentó en el lugar desocupado al lado derecho del peli azul, quien no se movió ni hizo ninguna otra expresión durante un rato más en el que continuó con su lectura sin preocupación, contrario al estado en el que se encontraba Allen, pues éste no dejaba de preguntarse cuánto más tardaría, volteaba de rato en rato para verlo sin que éste iniciara con su dominante comportamiento. Pensó que estaría muy molesto con él, lo suficiente como para no haber iniciado ya, afectando su dolido ánimo que aún no se recuperaba, hasta que el otro hubo cerrado y abandonado el libro en el atril, se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro y comenzaba a rodearlo con su brazo derecho, algo dentro de Allen empezó a cambiar a medida que sostenía la mirada del oriental, no sabía decir qué era, pero creció rápidamente en cuanto volvió a sentir esos labios sobre su boca.

Kanda lo sujetó de la nuca y parte del cuello para profundizar aún más el ansiado beso, al cual Allen todavía no sabía de qué manera responder, no sabía qué hacer, y era evidenciado por el descontrol emocional que sus movimientos demostraban, sin embargo, ahora podía sentir que, de alguna manera, era atraído por el japonés que lo besaba y hacía reaccionar su cuerpo de forma tan intensa y desconocida. 

________________________________________________

Gracias por leer "No llores" OwO

Bladegaur


	9. Chapter 9

Cálido... muy cálido... ésa era la descripción de lo sentía, una calidez que brotaba dentro de su pecho al recordar la cercanía de sus cuerpos, podía sentirla también en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, en la presión que ejercían constantemente esos labios sobre los suyos, en el aliento que degustaba cuando se introducía dentro de su boca, la sentía en esas manos que rosaban su piel y bajaban lentamente por su espalda, en esos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban todo el tiempo envolviéndolos a ambos en un íntimo abrazo; todo en él se llenaba de esa sensación mientras permanecía inmóvil dentro de aquel contacto, esa sensación que fácilmente despertaba el otro en su interior con cada toque, con cada acción... Su cuerpo temblaba viendo tales imágenes en su mente, se estremecía percibiendo nuevamente cada caricia sobre su rostro... incluso escuchaba esa profunda, serena y seductora voz llamarlo con ese extraño mote que, desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, no le había gustado "Moyashi... Moyashi... "

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, respiraba agitadamente, casi hiperventilándose, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus latidos muy acelerados mientras trataba de distinguir qué era el ensombrecido sitio donde se encontraba; estaba recostado sobre su cama, dentro de su recámara en su lujoso pent house, la poca luminiscencia de la luna que entraba por la ventana le decía que era de noche, asimismo era confirmado por el silencio que reinaba en toda aquella área cercana. Tomó un almohadón que había junto a su mano izquierda para ponerlo sobre su rostro y abrazarlo, estrujándolo con toda la fuerza que tuvo para desahogar el profundo sentir que no lo había dejado en paz por varios días, giró para recostarse sobre su pecho hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en la almohada, encogió sus hombros e hizo un pequeño gesto de ternura acercando su mano cerrada al rostro, junto a su boca.

Apenas se asomaba una de sus bellas iris plateadas, su ojo derecho, por encima de los cojines mirando ligeramente hacia abajo, al vacío frente a él sin haber podido disminuir su sonrojo, estaba molesto pues le desagradaba no saber por qué de pronto se sentía de esa forma. 

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?... " pensaba con ojos de ensoñación mientras recordaba cada una de las sensaciones que lo bombardeaban últimamente, protagonizadas por el joven de larga cabellera azul y ojos rasgados, de mal carácter y riqueza sin igual; hacía varios días que no se veían puesto que surgió una situación urgente que debía atender en cuestiones de negocios, tiempo en el que el pequeño inglés había comenzado a soñar todas las noches con los encuentros nocturnos que compartían dentro de la vieja biblioteca, reviviendo cada momento que habían pasado juntos hasta ese día, cada sensación, cada recuerdo, cada toque, percibiendo cada detalle captado por medio de sus sentidos...

"Kanda... " Giró su rostro hasta esconderlo completamente dentro de los almohadones, dejando ver el particular brillo de su cabellera blanquecina que acentuaba su apariencia excepcional, aquella que era capaz de encantar a cualquiera que tuviere la dicha de contemplarla, de los cuales, el chico japonés se consideraba ser el más afortunado pero que, hasta ese momento, no le había compartido ni confesado ninguno de sus múltiples pensamientos motivados y dirigidos únicamente hacia él. Allen no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que Kanda quería, o cuál era la razón de su obstinación por hacer ese tipo de cosas con él; ¿Qué era? ¿Cuál podría ser la razón de que el peli azul buscara acercarse de esa manera con el pequeño inglés? No lograba entenderlo, y tampoco podía dejar de sentirse incómodo por las extrañas emociones que ahora inundaban su interior a causadas por las acciones de dicho joven oriental. 

No sabía si era por esa terrible personalidad así como el espantoso carácter que lo identificaba o porque tenía hábitos y conductas muy extravagantes e inusuales, sólo sabía que no había nada en él que le agradara. No, no le agradaba, por supuesto que no, era tan grosero y orgulloso, era tan egoísta, sus tratos eran horribles y su temperamento era aún peor... claro que le molestaba, todo en él lo hacía enojar... todo en él lo alteraba; su fuerte voz con ese tono de agresividad e insolencia que sólo él tenía, tan dominante e intimidante... sus ojos negros, esa mirada tan profunda, fría y penetrante con la que siempre lo vigilaba, capaces de observarlo sin importar el lugar donde se encontrara... sus firmes manos que siempre lo sujetaban con tanta fuerza sin darle oportunidad de poder escapar, pero... también hacían las más suaves, delicadas y tiernas caricias que jamás había sentido... esa boca podía hacer sentir miserable a cualquiera por las palabras tan duras e insensibles que salían de ella, pero... sus labios no sabían tan mal después de haberlos probado tanto...

"Haaaa... " Suspiró mentalmente, de nuevo crecía ese calor dentro de su pecho, llenando cada parte de su ser, subiendo por su pálido rostro mientras lo coloreaba con un rojo intenso, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco, cortando su respiración, comenzaba a marearse retorciéndose sobre su cama, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tapó los oídos, sentía todas esas caricias, toques y emociones otra vez hasta terminar completamente agotado, tan cansado como para quedar profundamente dormido... Era tan extraño, tan difícil de entender para él, ¿por qué el pensar en Kanda o recordar lo que pasaba entre ellos lo hacía sentir... y reaccionar de esa manera? ¿Por qué solamente le sucedía esto cuando se trataba de él? ¿Por qué esas sensaciones eran tan dolorosas pero a la vez... de alguna forma, no eran desagradables?

Como esa extraña calidez que al principio le había parecido ser enojo o angustia que le causaba esa fuerte punzada en su pecho debido a las acciones del otro... sin embargo, no era eso, esas no eran las emociones que nacían en su interior... quería saber, quería entender qué era lo que le pasaba, simplemente deseaba comprender el porqué de sus reacciones tan intensas, tan grandes como para revivir nítidamente cada detalle guardado en sus recuerdos. ¿Qué era lo que él hacía en esta situación? Tenía tantas preguntas al respecto, ya que, hasta cierto punto, no le había prohibido a Kanda tal comportamiento... al principio sí estaba en desacuerdo, pero parecía que ahora no... sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ni pudo mantenerse despierto por más tiempo, había perdido el conocimiento mientras esos pensamientos sofocaban su mente, así fue hasta que el alarmante sonido del despertador taladró sus oídos, obligándolo a abandonar su descanso habitual puesto que marcaba el inicio de otra jornada escolar. 

Mantuvo cerrados los ojos tratando de despabilarse y recordar qué era lo que tenía que hacer ese día, se sentía tan cansado y aletargado, sin ánimos de asistir a clases... sin embargo, abrió grandes los ojos y se levantó dando un gran brinco al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada preparado; corrió al baño desvistiéndose y tomó una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, se arregló, ordenó su mochila y cargó con una montaña de papeles encima que ordenaría después para no entretenerse más, devoro rápidamente una dona que tomó de su cocina y salió apresuradamente hacia la primera clase del día. Corría velozmente atravesando el edificio principal, levantó la vista alcanzando a ver que la profesora entraba al salón, y justo cuando creyó poder entrar, ésta cerró la puerta haciendo que Allen chocara con ella por lo que cayó bruscamente al suelo esparciendo todos sus trabajos en el piso, a pesar de eso se incorporó pidiendo permiso de entrar mirando suplicante a través del vidrio de la puerta, a lo que la profesora negó mirándolo con desaprobación, volteándose hacia a los demás alumnos presentes en el aula los cuales se burlaban de él y se alejó ignorándolo, el albino suspiró con resignación.

Vio cómo iniciaba la clase desde afuera, en el pasillo, completamente desanimado para después girarse hacia el suelo e inclinarse para recoger todos los papeles que había regado en el piso, se disponía a ordenarlos puesto que tenía tiempo libre ahora que no entraría a clase. Leyó sus documentos uno por uno hasta que se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un proyecto del cual dependía para poder aprobar una de las materias más importantes de su carrera, buscó desesperadamente sin poder encontrarlo por lo que quedó en shock al comprender que no lo tendría a tiempo para entregarlo y, por lo cual, seguramente reprobaría el semestre. 

"¿Qué? ¿Lo olvidé? ¿No lo hice?... " Pensó sin poder creerlo, nunca había fallado en alguna de sus materias, él era un buen estudiante, probablemente no era el más brillante pero podía hacer correctamente sus deberes... ¿cómo era posible que hubiera podido olvidarlo? Es más, recordó que ésa había sido la razón por la que fue a la vieja biblioteca en primer lugar buscando esos libros de Administración y Finanzas, e incluso algunas tesis que le ayudaran a crear su proyecto empresarial.

-¿Qué...? no, no, no... No está... - decía una y otra vez buscando entre todos los papeles que tenía en las manos, se levantó del suelo rápidamente sintiéndose desesperado por el nuevo problema que ahora se le presentaba.

Tenía que hacerlo todo, tenerlo listo y terminarlo en menos de una hora para poder presentarlo, no sabía si podría hacerlo en tan poco tiempo pero debía intentarlo, era la única oportunidad que tendría; corrió hacia las escaleras tratando de bajarlas apresuradamente para llegar a alguna sala de cómputo que pudiera haber disponible, sin embargo, por la prisa y falta de precaución por su parte, Allen resbaló en uno de los escalones perdiendo el equilibrio completamente, de inmediato sintió el miedo y la adrenalina por la dura caída que le esperaba, la cual nunca llegó, ya que algo lo había frenado, su rostro se había estampado contra algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir su caída, sintió que era rodeado por la espalda, cuyo abrazo protector pretendía asegurarse de que, verdaderamente, el pequeño no cayera escaleras abajo.

-¿Pero qué rayos crees que haces, Moyashi? ¿Acaso tratas de matarte? - Al escuchar aquel mote, el tono y la voz que le sonaba tan conocida, abrió grandes los ojos y levantó la vista para confirmar la identidad de la persona que tenía enfrente, por lo que quedó sumamente conmocionado, paralizado por la sorpresa y el asombro de verlo otra vez.

A pesar de estar un par de escalones abajo, su mirada altiva no cambió y lucía realmente molesto, Allen solamente lo miró desconcertado sin poder reaccionar ni entender qué era lo que acababa de pasar, y se sonrojó sintiendo nuevamente esa calidez que tanto había revivido entre sueños.

-K-Kanda... - aún se encontraba perdido en alguna parte del reflejo que emitía esa oscura mirada, hasta que por fin pudo divisar lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, vio cómo estaba abalanzado sobre él mientras que éste lo mantenía abrazado. -Ah, y-yo... yo... lo siento, no me fijé... - bajó la mirada avergonzado por volver a encontrarse con Kanda de esa manera, se movió tratando de no caer causando que se acomodara mejor en el abrazo del mayor.

-Tch, ¿A dónde se supone que ibas con tanta prisa? - cuestionó el oriental con una mueca de mucho fastidio.

-Ahhh... yo... t-tengo que terminar un proyecto, pronto lo presentaré... p-por eso... yo... - dijo Allen con la voz apagada pues no tenía ánimos de hablar en ese momento tan incómodo y vergonzoso.

Kanda lo miraba con una minúscula sensación de asombro por lo que el albino le estaba diciendo, ¿no había terminado uno de sus trabajos? Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos pensando con desconfianza, mostrándole una mirada de suma molestia, asumió que era verdad ya que podía ver claramente la vergüenza en su expresión, además de que también parecía estar incómodo porque, en todo ese tiempo, no lo había soltado de ese inesperado pero ansiado abrazo de su parte. El menor trataba de separarse sin haberlo logrado, bajó con cuidado hasta llegar a la zona de descanso donde el peli azul estaba situado sin haberlo liberado de su agarre, y abrió los ojos encantado con la idea que oportunamente llegó a su mente.

-Ven. - dijo girándose rumbo a la salida, tomó a Allen de la muñeca izquierda y tiró de ella sin soltar la katana que llevaba en su otra mano.

-Ouch... oye, espera... ¿qué haces? - se quejó por el brusco cambio en el repentino agarre del oriental mientras lo arrastraba detrás de él, pero alcanzó a sujetar sus documentos para no perderlos ni maltratarlos.

-Cállate y ven. - sentenció sin darle más explicaciones, salieron del edificio principal y, al poco tiempo, llegaron al edificio de los dormitorios de los alumnos de tercer grado.

Allen quería zafarse y buscar desesperadamente una solución a su problema, pero... el encontrarse nuevamente con Kanda lo mantenía pasmado y con un desconcertante anhelo por quedarse a su lado, trataba de pensar en cómo podría dejar de sentirse de esa forma, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban bajando del ascensor frente a una gran puerta blindada, como la que le daba acceso a su pent house; el peli azul comenzó con la rutina de teclear contraseñas y escaneos para que el sistema de seguridad les permitiera entrar a la habitación, por lo que el albino por fin entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando: se encontraban en la suite presidencial donde Kanda habitaba dentro del Instituto.

-Yuu Kanda... - dijo para que el comando de voz lo reconociera.

"¿Yuu...?" Allen se preguntó por qué había dicho eso, entraron y siguió a Kanda sin hacer más que asombrarse por el lujo y exquisito gusto que decoraba el interior de la suite, era mucho más grande que su pent house, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado al recordar quien iba delante de él, siendo quien era, no podía tener algo menos que eso. 

Los pisos eran de mármol blanco, así como las paredes y el techo, eran bellamente adornados con molduras doradas en la base del suelo y en el borde del techo, la espaciosa sala parecía ser de alguna colección de la realeza por su acabado de madera y acojinado rojo carmesí, quedando a la izquierda del gran pasillo por el cual pasaban mientras que a la derecha había una habitación con una gran puerta doble, una pared dividía el fin de ésta sección, después de la cual había un ancho pasillo que contaba con un ventanal al lado derecho, así como un par de plantas a cada lado del mismo, a la izquierda nuevamente había una gran puerta cerrada, seguida por otras dos puertas dobles que quedaban una frente a la otra en la parte final del pasillo, por lo que pudo notar lo espaciosa y bien acondicionada que estaba aquella suite.

Kanda entró por la última puerta a la izquierda, seguido por Allen, quien había observado por unos segundos el bello ventanal situado en la pared que marcaba tanto el fin del largo pasillo como de la suite; una vez dentro, se encontraban en un impresionante y enorme estudio, en medio de la lujosa habitación había un precioso escritorio de madera de gran tamaño, con incrustaciones de oro y plata. Sobre este había una computadora y papeles que formaban varias montañas pequeñas a ambos lados pero sin abarcar todo el espacio disponible, detrás había una gran silla de cuero negro con decoraciones de madera en la parte trasera del respaldo y en los costados, atrás de esta había una mesa alargada de granito con varios aparatos situados en ella como fax, impresora, telegrama y otros más que no sabía qué eran.

Al lado izquierdo de la habitación había una gran pantalla curva pegada a la pared, debajo de la cual había consolas, dvd's y varios controles perfectamente ordenados en un estante de granito color negro, así como en una repisa que se esquinaba con esta, encuartando aquella área, había un enorme sillón de cuero negro y unas grandes bocinas de un teatro en casa detrás, teniendo una elegante mesa de cristal en el centro, entre la pantalla y el sillón, asimismo, pegado a la pared, había un estante con muchos cuadernillos y demás aparatos eléctricos, trofeos, marcos y reconocimientos. De lado derecho había dos grandes libreros llenos que se esquinaban pegados a la pared, la cual era la construcción de una escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba, había dos sillones medianos encuartando también esa sección y una bella mesa en medio de ellos, los cuales eran de madera color dorado con cojines y acolchonado color vino en los que fácilmente se podría descansar disfrutando de la lectura de un buen libro, todo contrastaba en esa habitación, todo era de última tecnología al mismo tiempo que permanecía en equilibrio con el gusto por lo clásico.

En el resto de los espacios había mesas esquinadas de madera bellamente talladas, con algunos floreros o adornos en ellas con ambientación en el arte oriental, pudo ver una ventana junto a las escaleras de madera detrás de la sección de lectura, siendo ésta la única que había en esa pared localizada poco antes de una mesa alagada que llegaba hasta la esquina de ambas paredes, la cual contaba con una cafetera y demás accesorios para el propósito de ésta. Además del decorado en las paredes, había un candelabro de cristal en el techo con bellos detalles y decoración aperlada, en el suelo debajo de éste, había un alfombrado rojo con detalles dorados bordados, todo era simplemente impresionante.

Kanda dejó su katana con inesperado cuidado en uno de los sillones rojos, y se dirigió hacia el escritorio para situarse frente a la computadora.

-Deja tus cosas ahí. - dijo señalando el otro sillón rojo y la mesa de madera, Allen así lo hizo sin dejar de ver a Kanda sentado en la gran silla mientras trabajaba en la computadora, se acercó lentamente aun sin imaginarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Se asombraba de que el mayor lo hubiera llevado a su dormitorio aunque, hasta ese momento, no había visto ninguna habitación más que la oficina en la que ahora se encontraban, en todo ese tiempo no se había imaginado como sería el lugar donde el oriental residiera, se avergonzó de sí mismo por no haberse preguntado algo así; observaba a Kanda sentado en la enorme silla sin poder evitar perderse por la imagen que aparecía delante de él, pues se veía sumamente atractivo al ser rodeado por todo el esplendor que conformaba la decoración y elegancia de aquel lugar. 

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente viendo cada detalle en su expresión, estaba fascinado con su porte y actitud pues justo en ese momento, le pareció que presenciaba una personalidad completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraba a ver en el espadachín malhumorado... el sentir era simplemente diferente, ¿será que había podido cambiar en tan poco tiempo de no verlo... o era algo más? Le sorprendió que no se molestara al ver lo mucho que se le había acercado, y comenzó a sentirse abrumado por el desagradable silencio que se formaba, por lo que trató de hacer más ameno el extraño momento que ahora compartían.

-Ahh... Kanda... ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿No tienes clases? - dijo intentando no sonar tan curioso ni ansioso como se sentía.

-Tch, el entrenador dice que estoy en forma y que es mejor que no descuide mis negocios. Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera... - dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. - Mejor dime qué trabajo no has terminado, tonto Moyashi. - aún tecleaba esperando la respuesta del albino, el cual se avergonzó al escucharlo pues, al estar en ese esplendido lugar con el japonés y siendo éste el centro de toda su atención consciente e inconsciente, había olvidado por completo el problema que tenía encima.

-Mmm... Yo... e-el proyecto empresarial... el trabajo final de... administración y... finanzas... - dijo el peliblanco sintiendo como si estuviera delante de su padre informándole sus malas calificaciones, totalmente resignado a ser regañado y castigado.

Kanda vio de reojo la vergüenza en la expresión del albino al confesarle su negligencia pues incluso le había desviado la mirada, no mostró aparente interés en ello, por lo que siguió buscando entre todos los archivos de su computador, y al poco tiempo se levantó del escritorio.

-Siéntate. - dijo llegando a la cafetera y sirviéndose una taza de café, Allen lo hizo mientras leía la información que aparecía en la pantalla, haciendo que abriera grandes los ojos por el asombro. 

-E... esto es... - apenas pudo decir habiendo quedado atónito por lo que veía.

-Es un proyecto empresarial de administración y finanzas. - dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café. -Te lo doy. - comentó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Allen no podía cerrar la boca ni articular palabras mientras escuchaba a Kanda y comprobaba que aquel documento era un proyecto como lo había dicho, era justo lo que él necesitaba.

-Ah... pero... no es justo, es tuyo... - dijo Allen sintiéndose culpable por aquella sorprendente buena acción de parte de Kanda, y más por sentirse tan deseoso de tomarlo cuanto antes y volver a su salón de clases para exponerlo, lo cual hacía que se sintiera peor mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de no aprovecharse de la situación.

-Hice ese proyecto de más, también tengo de otras materias; de todas formas, no es viable, pero si te sirve, entonces tómalo y preséntalo. - permanecía de pie sujetando su taza de café con una mano y la otra dentro de la bolsa del pantalón, mirándolo detenidamente por un momento antes de girar otra vez hacia la cafetera.

-Yo... n-no lo sé, se supone que yo debo hacerlo... - dijo Allen aun indeciso, bajó su cabeza por la vergüenza que ahora pintaba su rostro con un sonrojo, Kanda lo miró de lado bufando para tratar de contener el enojo que el albino hacía despertar en él.

No era que Kanda hubiera despertado con muchos deseos de hacer buenas obras, ni tampoco que le importara demasiado que el Moyashi mantuviera un buen promedio, sino que, después de ese tiempo de no haberlo tenido tan cerca, quería aprovechar cualquier pretexto para poder estar junto a él, además sabía que era un completo cabeza hueca que, de ser posible, incluso olvidaría su propio nombre y donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento, por lo que debía vigilarlo constantemente para asegurarse de que no se extraviara ni que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de él. Después de gruñir un poco tratando de mantener el control de su enojo, se giró hacia el escritorio dando grandes zancadas, demostrando al ojiplata cuán molesto se encontraba.

-No te estoy preguntando si es justo o no... - tomó la silla donde Allen estaba sentado, lo giró para quedar frente a él, colocando ambas manos a los costados del mueble y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro aunque sin tocarlo, clavando su oscura mirada en esos preciosos ojos plateados. -Pero tratándose de ti... ... ... Tch, ¡sólo tómalo!... - dijo aumentando la ferocidad de su expresión, esforzándose por no arremeter al albino con su enojo ni dejarse llevar por los fuertes deseos que lo llevaban a querer dominar por completo al menor entre sus brazos.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato sin decir nada más... podía percibir unos extraños deseos de acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero no lograba dejarse sucumbir ante ese inusual impulso... suspiraba internamente mientras se veía reflejado en esos iris ennegrecidos, "Haaa..." ahí estaba otra vez, esa sutil calidez que llenaba su pecho por completo, cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar añorando tener ese contacto una vez más, deseaba sentirlo de nuevo sobre sus labios, creyó que lo iba a hacer, ya que parecía que el otro también anhelaba esa cercanía, podía verlo claramente en esa extraña mirada, a pesar de que no se lograba distinguir del todo al estar disfrazada pero se mantenía viva detrás de ese semblante de enojo en el rostro del mayor, sin embargo, el pequeño inglés pronto se desilusionó cuando vio que Kanda se separaba de él sin haber hecho ese acercamiento.

-Date prisa. - dijo cortantemente mientras salía del lugar dejando a Allen más que deseoso así como estupefacto por culpa de sus propios pensamientos.

Sin más opción, Allen obedeció y comenzó a preparar el proyecto para presentarlo como suyo, dicho proyecto era un plan de negocios entre los Kanda y los Walker, lo cual le sorprendió mucho además de aumentar el sonrojo que no se había desvanecido en sus mejillas, en el documento encontró los nombres "You Kanda" y "Yuu Kanda", "Yuu..." pensó por un momento, "eso fue lo que dijo en la puerta..." abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se daba cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-"Kanda... Kanda... si Kanda es el apellido, entonces... Yuu... Yuu es... ¿su nombre? Yuu... Yuu Kanda... " - bajó el rostro sintiéndose aún más avergonzado puesto que en ningún momento se molestó en averiguar el nombre completo del peli azul y, justo en ese momento, sintió que había sobrepasado el límite de "idiota" por no tratar siquiera de saber más acerca del oriental con el que estaba haciendo acercamientos tan íntimos, ¿quién podría acercarse tanto a otra persona de esa manera sin preguntarse toda esa información respecto a ella? Solamente un idiota.

El proyecto era muy bueno y estaba actualizado, ¿por qué había dicho que no era viable? Él no le encontraba ningún error, lo que proponía era que entre las dos grandes familias se hiciera un convenio para invertir en pequeños capitales para impulsar el crecimiento de las pequeñas y medianas empresas, era completamente honorable y responsable, "Justo como Kanda..." pensó con ojos de ensoñación. Sí, si algo era Kanda a pesar de tener un carácter terrible y pésima actitud, eso era responsable y honorable. Terminó su presentación sin ningún problema e imprimió todo lo que necesitaba, se sentía muy culpable por tener tanta libertad de usar las pertenencias del oriental, por lo que trataba de pensar de qué manera podría pagarle ese gesto de consideración de su parte.

-¿Ya terminaste? - dijo Kanda entrando por la puerta y sacando al albino de su ensimismamiento, el cual se giró en cuanto lo escuchó.

-Ah... sí, sólo estaba usado la impresora... - dijo mientras empezaba a percibir el aroma de comida en la cercanía.

-Come algo, toma lo que quieras de la cocina, yo lo vigilaré... - le mandó con tono de indiferencia mientras se acercaba al escritorio, al lado derecho del albino, sin haberlo mirado a los ojos en ningún momento.

Allen era sorprendido de nueva cuenta por la actitud de Kanda, y, al no querer sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, tenía intenciones de negarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de rechazarlo, su estómago rugió fuertemente haciendo que reluciera el sonrojo del que había podido deshacerse hacía apenas poco tiempo. Kanda lo miró por el rabillo del ojo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual no había podido ser vista por el albino tras haber agachado la mirada por la vergüenza que le sobrevino por dicho momento tan bochornoso, salió del lugar sin decir nada más, tratando de no huir a causa del pavor que tenía por todas las situaciones que lo hacían ver mal delante de Kanda.

Suspiró tristemente pues, si comenzaba a contar tales situaciones, sin duda habría muchas de ellas, ¿por qué sucedían de esa manera? Mientras Kanda lucía perfecto en cada ocasión, él era opacado constantemente... no solamente por las acciones temerarias y correctas del oriental, sino también por su indiscutible sentido del deber y la justicia, si bien Kanda no era el príncipe encantado que a veces aparentaba ser... ¿entonces por qué cada vez que él se encontraba en dificultades siempre aparecía de la nada y venía en su auxilio?

A pesar de su espantoso sentido de la orientación, logró llegar a la cocina, la cual era una de las cocinas integrales más modernas que había completamente equipada, era parecida a la que tenía en su pent house pero casi el doble de grande, vio que había algunos sándwiches en un gran plato plano y tomó un par sin pensar mucho en qué podría comer para no entretenerse más tiempo, sirvió un poco de cereal con leche en un tazón que encontró sobre la mesa y un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras degustaba el emparedado que tenía en su mano derecha, por suerte Allen podía comer cualquier cosa puesto que no tenía alergias y ningún alimento le desagradaba. De pronto comenzó a fantasear en cómo sería si, en la realidad, se llevara a cabo el proyecto que Kanda le había dado, por alguna razón, empezaba a imaginarse trabajando a su lado, asistiendo a la misma oficina, haciendo viajes de negocios, teniendo reuniones y comidas... todo juntos... sonrió levemente hacia la nada con ojos de ensoñación mientras todas estas ideas pasaban por su mente. 

"Sí... me gustaría mucho... " Pensaba para sus adentros sin haberse percatado de la presencia de cierto joven que permanecía en silencio frente a él, fuera de su rango de visión, estuvo inmóvil durante unos cuantos segundos mientras era impactado por la escena que veía, después de los cuales, Allen se levantó apresurado preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y, al ser confrontado por su propia mente recordando todo lo que había pensado de él unos momentos antes, volvió a sonrojarse.

-Ah... Kanda... y-ya terminé... así que... s-será mejor que me vaya... - dijo tímida y apresuradamente mientras recogía los trastes de la mesa.

Kanda no dijo nada, simplemente lo observaba meticulosamente viendo cada una de sus acciones, cuando por fin terminó, le entregó los documentos del proyecto completamente archivado para su presentación; Allen lo tomó tímidamente sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, salieron del dormitorio envueltos en un incómodo silencio que permaneció con ellos hasta que llegaron al edificio principal. Estaban a punto entrar al salón donde Allen iba a presentar el proyecto cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Kanda seguía junto a él y sin intenciones de apartarse, el albino no logró formular la pregunta que quería hacer, puesto que el espadachín se había adelantado a entrar en el aula desierta, donde únicamente estaba el profesor al que debía mostrar la presentación.

Debido al irracional comportamiento de sus compañeros, éstos se habían ausentado para no presenciar el trabajo de Allen, éste vio al peli azul caminar despreocupadamente hasta sentarse un par de lugares atrás... "¿Eh? ¿Se va a quedar?..." pensó temeroso mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta llegar al escritorio donde había una computadora portátil y un cañón encendidos y listos para su uso, frente a su expectativo profesor quien esperaba a que el pequeño comenzara con su exposición. Realizó su presentación sin que sucediera ningún otro percance a pesar de tener una expresión de tristeza, hablar con timidez y tartamudear, a lo cual el profesor no le dio más importancia pues casi siempre lo veía cohibido.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. - le dijo el profesor anotando la calificación en sus documentos así como en el trabajo de Allen. -Qué lástima que el señor Kanda no lo aprobaría, él no se preocupa por las personas, sólo por ganar dinero; pero fuera de eso, es un buen proyecto. - terminó su comentario habiéndose asegurado de que el joven Kanda no lo hubiera escuchado, se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba y salió del salón dejando solos a ambos estudiantes dentro del aula.

Allen, quien había estado guardando todas sus cosas, se quedó congelado en cuanto escuchó lo que el profesor dijo, miró por unos instantes hacia donde estaba Kanda observando todo lo que había sucedido; tan pronto como pudo, continuó con lo que hacía tratando de disimular que nada había pasado, sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo al ver que el chico japonés se había levantado y comenzaba a acercarse a él, pero se detuvo viendo la proyección de la presentación que había en la pantalla.

-Lo arreglaste... - dijo despreocupadamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hablaba con sinceridad a pesar de tener gran molestia en su mirada.

-Gracias, aunque no hice nada extraordinario... - dijo Allen un poco apenado por lo que Kanda le decía. -"Entonces, es por eso que no es viable..." - pensó para sí mismo con pesar en su corazón.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Reprobaste o por qué pones esa cara ? - cuestionó Kanda volteando a verlo desde el lugar donde estaba parado con su ya usual mueca de fastidio.

-¿Eh?... Ah... no, no es eso... aprobé; es sólo que... no hubiera podido hacerlo a tiempo sin tu ayuda... - dijo sonriendo tímidamente, hecho por el cual Kanda se dirigió hacia él mostrando asombro en su expresión. -Yo... no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado aquí, realmente... muchas gracias. - terminó de decir observando lo mucho que se le había acercado, éste lo miraba fijamente con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, una que Allen no podía comprender.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír... - dijo habiendo tomado la barbilla del menor mientras memorizaba cada rasgo y cambio en las facciones de su rostro.

Allen sintió que su cuerpo se heló por un momento que a él le pareció eterno quedando completamente inmóvil, pues no se dio cuenta de que había sonreído y, aunque Kanda no estuviera haciendo nada más que mirarlo, sentía que sus ojos lo atravesaban descifrando todo lo que había dentro de él, se sentía muy vulnerable; aún estaba perdido en su mirada cuando esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del albino haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció, pero cambiando su expresión por una más alegre.

-Sí... - fue lo único que dijo sosteniendo una leve pero sincera sonrisa. 

Kanda soltó su barbilla para colocar su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Allen dándole una pequeña caricia con su pulgar, se acercaba lentamente a él haciendo que el otro se turbara, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, instintivamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza bajando un poco su rostro.

-No... Alguien podría... - dijo tímidamente encogiendo los hombros al sentir esa tibia presión sobre sus labios, provocando que dejara de respirar todo el tiempo que duró aquel contacto.

El peli azul se separó de él apresuradamente, cerró la puerta con seguro y apagó las luces y los aparatos que había dentro para que ambos quedaran en completa oscuridad, tomó al peliblanco y lo aprisionó contra la pared opuesta a la salida, colocándolo junto a una ventana que emitía un pequeño rayo de luz al no estar totalmente cubierta por la gruesa cortina que estaba puesta sobre ella.

Allen lo miraba angustiado y sumamente confundido mientras era acorralado, sintiendo cómo era sujetado del rostro con un suave pero firme agarre para que no pudiera alejarse ni impedir la continuación del exigente beso, el cual retomó sin demora, el menor era saturado de sensaciones a medida que Kanda profundizaba el beso, temblaba ante cada caricia producida por su mano izquierda, al tiempo que la derecha bajaba desde el rostro, pasando por la sensible piel del su cuello, aún por encima de la ropa, hasta sujetar su espalda. Sentía gran placer al probar otra vez esos suaves y finos labios, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento faltante.

-N-no... Tenemos que... nosotros... - Allen dejó de hablar pues ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que quería decir, estaba sumamente nervioso y confundido, con los ojos entreabiertos, miró cómo sus manos jugueteaban sobre el pecho de Kanda.

Temblaba sin poder controlarse, sentía su cuerpo tan débil que creía que caería al piso si Kanda lo soltaba; debido a esto, tenía impulsos de aferrarse a los fuertes brazos del oriental, incluso tenía que clavar sus uñas en él, estaba muy nervioso y no lograba regular su respiración. El mayor tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le plantó un pequeño beso mucho más suave y tierno que el anterior, sintió cómo se estremecía de nueva cuenta mientras lo veía con una intensa y enternecida mirada.

-Ven esta noche. - le dijo rozando sus labios al no haberse alejado ni un milímetro de su boca, por lo que Allen empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mostrando gran preocupación en su mirar.

Simplemente no podía mirarlo de otra forma, por más que él quisiera resistirse, al tenerlo tan cerca, sentirlo, ser acariciado y besado por él, era demasiado, el sentimiento que sobrevenía en su pecho era muy grande y fuerte como para poder controlarlo. Ahí estaba delante de él, viéndolo con esa mirada, con esa expresión en el rostro, ese rostro tan apuesto, él era tan fuerte y seguro, tan imponente; y, ahora, de nuevo se lo estaba pidiendo, le pedía que se vieran otra vez. En toda su vida jamás imaginó congeniar con él de esa manera, hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía que existía, si su sola apariencia dejaba a muchos sin aliento, tener algún tipo de acercamiento con él haría que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies; más aún si comenzaba a mostrar un comportamiento tan cautivador como ese. "No, no me mires así, no me toques más; si... si continúas, y-yo... voy... a... " Pedía mentalmente, suplicando ante aquel de quien ya no podía defenderse más.

Sonó la campana indicando el término de clases, Allen se sintió un poco aliviado de aquel encierro en el que se encontraba mientras que Kanda miró de lado recuperando su mal humor por la interrupción y el disgusto que le ocasionó aquel sonido junto con el bullicio de quienes había en la cercanía, de nuevo se acercó y le habló al oído.

-Te estaré esperando. - dijo para finalmente soltarlo y salir del lugar sin dejar nada más y nada menos que a un Allen compungido por la dolorosa sensación que había en su corazón.

El pequeño inglés elevó su mano izquierda al pecho y apretó fuertemente sobre su ropa tratando de disminuir la asfixiante punzada que había en él, mientras recuperaba lentamente el aliento que los besos de Kanda le habían robado. El resto del día fue muy tranquilo y despreocupado pues era la semana que marcaba el fin del semestre y las clases ya habían terminado, daba pequeños suspiros de cansancio y pesadez por los usuales desprecios que eran dirigidos hacia él, pero, comparado con el torbellino de pensamientos que oprimían su mente, no lograban hacerlo sentir tan mal como antes.

Por primera vez, desde que había entrado a esa preparatoria, Allen deseó que la jornada escolar no terminara, aún si debía soportar más insultos y malos gestos de parte de sus compañeros; realmente no quería que llegara la noche, esa hora en la que Kanda le había pedido que fuera a la biblioteca. Se sentía tan mal, estaba completamente confundido, abatido y deseoso de ir junto al espadachín malhumorado, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación dentro de su pent house, estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de hacer ademanes con sus manos al tiempo que cambiaba de expresión por el choque de todas las emociones que sentía.

Se sentó sobre la cama completamente agotado, tanto física como mental y emocionalmente, trataba de mantener la calma puesto que de nuevo respiraba agitadamente, cerró sus bellos ojos logrando tranquilizarse para después comenzar a preocuparse por la situación en la que ahora estaba. Ni siquiera podía llamar a su padre para que le aconsejara sobre lo que debía hacer o decir al chico que llevaba todo el semestre besándolo a la fuerza, y al que deseaba profundamente seguir viendo, ahora estaba seguro, podía sentirlo, quería verlo... quería estar a su lado y seguir haciendo todas esas cosas con él... y, pensándolo bien, pedirle a su padre ayuda con eso... definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Se recostó sobre la cama cubriendo su enrojecido rostro con sus manos y ahogando un grito de angustia en su garganta; había tantas cosas que quería entender, Kanda era el único con quien tenía algún tipo de relación no solamente en el internado sino en toda su vida en general, así como él le mostraba ese lado que nadie más conocía ni sospechaba, de la misma manera lo tenía en un gran vacío en el que no sabía qué hacer ni a donde debía ir.

Una vez más era abrumado por incontables dudas y misteriosos sentimientos hacia el chico nipón, mas, debía reconocer que dentro de él permanecía ese insistente deseo de verlo... pero, ¿por qué sentía eso? ¿Acaso él había hecho algo para ganarse tal privilegio en la vida del ojiplata? Estaba sentado en el sofá dentro de su recámara mirando por la ventana la fuerte lluvia que repentinamente comenzaba a caer, haciendo que se hundiera más en esos pensamientos que lo mantenían tan indeciso y confundido; aunque, después de ver el desfavorable clima que se presentaba, simplemente se desanimó de ir hacia la vieja biblioteca... sí... quizás solamente era la emoción del momento, o el profundo agradecimiento que tenía por todas las veces que lo había ayudado... tal vez, sólo era eso... se esforzaba en creerlo, por lo que decidió no asistir a la cita que tendría con Kanda. 

O al menos eso pensó hasta que, después de haberse cumplido la hora pautada, recibió un mensaje en su celular que decía "Buenas noches, Moyashi." Allen miró por la ventana otra vez sin poder identificar la biblioteca ni la figura del peli azul a causa del aguacero que seguía cayendo; sintió un enorme vacío en el corazón después de haber leído ese mensaje, sabía que él quería que fuera, sabía que estaba ahí esperándolo, lo sabía... de nuevo sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban mientras veía una y otra vez el mensaje... simplemente, no lo soportó... quería verlo, tenía que verlo... 

"Kanda... Kanda... Kanda... " Y, de pronto, no pudo pensar en algo más... salió corriendo de su dormitorio, atravesó todo el edificio, cruzó todas las jardineras y continuó a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo, entonces pudo ver el edificio con las luces encendidas... estaba completamente desesperado por llegar a la biblioteca, quería llegar... tenía que llegar...

Abrió abruptamente las puertas aventándolas con todas sus fuerzas, y rápidamente encontró frente a él a quien tanto quería ver; el cual se encontraba parado en el área del escritorio, donde estaba el sistema de cómputo, con una pila de libros en sus manos haciendo los registros pertinentes, miró al pequeño albino que acababa de entrar empapado y agitado por ejecutar dicha carrera, ambos se observaban sin decir una sola palabra ni moverse de su lugar hasta que, al percibir el frío y la humedad que lo rodeaba, Allen estornudó, y bajó su rostro escondiendo la expresión que había en su mirada. Kanda fue hacia una pequeña bodega dentro de la biblioteca y sacó un par de toallas limpias, tomó una y la puso sobre sus blancos cabellos mojados.

-Sí que eres un cabeza hueca, Moyashi, creí que ya no ibas a venir con este clima. - dijo Kanda con una minúscula sensación de malestar bien disfrazada detrás de su fachada de mal humor, Allen permaneció con la cabeza agachada todo el tiempo que estuvo secando su cabello y, sin levantar los ojos, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del mayor, haciendo que éste se desconcertara por su inesperada acción. -Oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo? No hubieras venido si no querías, al menos podrías dejar que... - el peli azul se detuvo cuando vio el rostro sonrojado del albino, pues por fin lo había levantado para poder verlo.

Kanda colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y, al darse cuenta de cuan húmedo estaba su saco, se lo quitó para ponerle el suyo inmediatamente, Allen no hizo más que mirarlo y dejar que hiciera el cambio en las prendas de vestir, se reconfortó al sentir el cálido abrigo del mayor y éste, al tenerlo tan cerca, sintió la frialdad que se encontraba en el cuerpo del pequeño, estaba helado, se sorprendió al ver que no trataba de alejarse, pues había comenzado a rodearlo con su brazo derecho, pensando que sería un buen método para poder abrazarlo y hacer que el cuerpo de Allen recuperara su temperatura habitual.

Lo sujetó con firmeza desde la nuca y lo besó disfrutando de nuevo el sabor de sus labios que no tardaron en entrar en calor, así como su pálido rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, siendo estremecido por el exigente contacto del peli azul que, aunque Allen no sabía cómo corresponderle, le permitió continuar del modo en que él quería, había cerrado los ojos desde que comenzó a besarlo, pero los abrió por un momento al percatarse de algo que no había notado.

-"Kanda... Kanda... t-tú... a mí... me gustas... me gustas mucho... " - pensaba mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y se entregaba por completo al beso que él también deseaba compartir con el mayor.   
________________________________________________

Gracias por leer No llores

Bladegaur


	10. Chapter 10

Un nuevo día se levantaba sobre el Instituto Royal, el prestigioso internado por excelencia, el cual marcaba el comienzo del segundo semestre del curso escolar después de un receso de dos semanas en sus respectivas actividades académicas, debido a las celebraciones de fin de año que se festejan en todas partes, las más esperadas por todos en el internado, por lo que retomar los estudios era un verdadero fastidio para la mayoría de los estudiantes dentro del portentoso recinto. Se había convocado una conferencia general para todo el alumnado del campus, razón por la cual comenzó el inmenso desfile de quejas y murmuraciones en masa que se dirigía hacia el auditorio localizado detrás del edificio principal, donde se pretendía llevar a cabo dicha aglomeración.

La concurrencia se adentraba con desgano en el edificio correspondiente, al final de la cual se encontraba el pequeño albino británico sumamente decaído pues, además de tener que soportar las pesadas vacaciones que siempre le causaban depresión, nuevamente era desconcertado por el conflicto emocional que lo abrumaba, ya que no había vuelto a estar en contacto con Kanda, cosa que él había deseado en gran manera, y, aun cuando había disfrutado pasar tiempo a solas con su amado padre, no había podido mantener la calma dentro de su apacible hogar. 

¿Que deberían hacer ahora? ¿Debían mantener ese comportamiento furtivo viéndose de nuevo en sus encuentros nocturnos dentro de la vieja biblioteca o todo entre ellos volvería a la "normalidad", como debió haber sido desde el principio? Solamente ser estudiantes de preparatoria que por casualidad se habían encontrado en el mismo instituto, dos chicos sin ningún vínculo o interés, ajenos, indiferentes y desconocidos... pero, ¿eso era posible? ¿Podían actuar como si nada después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Dicha normalidad nunca antes le había provocado tanta desilusión en su vida, pero, quizás, ésa era justamente la situación en la que se encontraban; no podía evitar sentirse deprimido ante tal pensamiento, no ahora, no después de darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído por el chico oriental, suspiraba cansadamente pues no parecía que el peli azul fuera alguien que quisiera tener algún tipo de relación con otra persona.

El auditorio se llenó rápidamente conforme los estudiantes tomaban asiento dentro del lugar, Allen caminaba cabizbajo, detrás de todos sus compañeros y del profesor en turno, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que era observado por unos iris negros desde el primer momento en que se iba acercando al área contigua del edificio, el joven nipón de larga cabellera a quien pertenecían estaba en un espacio oculto detrás de un gran muro que formaba parte de la decoración y aditamento del aula, además de estar adornado con una gran cortina roja a ambos lados del ancho corredor que llevaba directamente hasta el centro de la sala.

Cuando el albino despistado se acercó lo suficiente, fue tomado velozmente por el peli azul dentro del escondite que lo ocultaba, tapó la boca del ojiplata para que no gritara en cuento comprendió que estaba siendo capturado, éste trató de forcejear para soltarse de aquella prisión sintiendo detrás de sí a quien estaba conteniendo su pequeño cuerpo con un abrazo, mas, se paralizó cuando sintió un cálido roce sobre su oreja y reconoció la voz que tanto deseaba volver a escuchar.

-Cállate, Moyashi, nos pueden escuchar. - el albino volteó para tratar de identificar al chico que le hablaba, logrando ausentar toda duda y desesperación cuando pudo distinguirlo entre la penumbra, apenas a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-"K-Kanda... " - se dijo estupefacto sonrojándose al sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos, mientras se perdía en esa oscura y penetrante mirada.

El mayor desvió la vista vigilando el área, asegurándose de que el camino estuviera libre para poder trasladarse a otro lugar, cuando lo creyó pertinente, sujetó la muñeca derecha del menor y volvieron por el corredor hacia la salida, no podían salir por la entrada principal puesto que había docentes y alumnos en los alrededores, por lo que ambos entraron en una pequeña sala de juntas desierta que pocos minutos atrás había sido usada; Kanda cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación y acorraló al albino contra la pared al otro lado de ella, la cual limitaba el edificio, dicha pared contaba con unos grandes ventanales que proporcionaban una espléndida vista de las jardineras y demás estancias que rodeaban el perímetro.

Allen no podía dejar de observar a Kanda, quedó atónito todo el tiempo viendo cómo se aproximaba lentamente hacia él, sintiéndose tan incrédulo como ansioso de volver a tener esa cercanía con el japonés, éste lo aprisionó contra la pared sin soltar su muñeca derecha, sosteniéndola junto a su rostro y retuvo su brazo izquierdo al nivel del hombro; comenzó a besarlo sin que el menor pudiera reaccionar sino solamente para abrir grandes los ojos sintiendo nuevamente esa cálida presión sobre sus labios. No podía creerlo, permaneció estático, incapaz de moverse hasta que pudo percibir aquella desbordante sensación llenando todo su cuerpo; cerró los ojos disfrutando por fin el suave contacto que tanto deseaba sentir otra vez... era mucho más agradable de lo que recordaba, se separaron después de un largo rato agitados por la falta de aire, Kanda mantuvo la cercanía con el albino, con obvias intenciones de continuar con su ansiado beso al ver que el menor no lo había rechazado.

Una insistente maniobra hizo que ambos enfocaran su vista en la puerta, donde podían ver la silueta de una persona a través del opaco vidrio blanquecino, la cual intentaba entrar en el aula, así como voces y más sombras que se aproximaban al lugar con el mismo propósito, el peli azul bufó malhumorado al entender lo que sucedía, por lo que liberó al albino de su encierro y abrió una de las ventanas para poder salir por ella. Allen se paralizó al darse cuenta de que serían descubiertos por quienes estuvieran tratando de entrar, por un instante pensó que sería correcto que los encontraran y reprendieran, no sólo por ausentarse de la conferencia a la que debían asistir, sino por lo que ambos estaban haciendo en ese lugar, en toda su vida él jamás había desatendido algún mandato de ese tipo y aún menos para hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso, se turbó pensando en todo lo que podría pasar hasta que la potente voz de Kanda lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Moyashi, ven. - giró sus ojos plateados hacia su izquierda descubriendo la mano que Kanda le ofrecía desde afuera de la ventana, mas, no pudo reaccionar, sino que se perdió en esa oscura y serena mirada cuando se encontró con ella. -Vámonos de aquí. -

Estaba mal, él sabía que no era bueno lo que estaban haciendo, y sabía que si alguien los descubría habría muchos problemas para ambos, sin embargo, cuando volvió a ver la mano del oriental no pudo pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo ni se preocupó más por lo que pudiera pasar, nada más le importó, tomó su mano y, con ayuda del peli azul, el pequeño cuerpo de Allen atravesó el ventanal fácilmente; una vez fuera del edificio, Kanda se apresuró para alejarse de ahí tomando la mano del menor, éste aún se sentía intranquilo por la falta que estaban cometiendo.

-Ah... p-pero... la conferencia... ¿n-no deberíamos volver? - dijo Allen sin poder soportar más la culpa.

-Tch, sentarse por horas en un edificio lleno de ineptos escuchando al director mientras expone un estúpido tema que a nadie le interesa... cualquier cosa es mejor que eso... - sentenció un muy molesto Kanda al tiempo que se escabullía entre las jardineras tratando de ocultarse lo mejor posible para que nadie de los alrededores pudiera verlos. -De cualquier forma, yo me haré cargo de lo que pueda pasar si llegan a darse cuenta de que no estábamos ahí. - aseguró sin voltear a verlo, logrando hacer que el pequeño albino se tranquilizara un poco.

Después de dicho comentario, Allen no volvió a decir nada más, las palabras de Kanda resonaban con fuerza dentro de sus pensamientos opacando fácilmente cualquier otra duda o preocupación; permaneció aturdido en sus pensamientos sin tratar de averiguar el lugar a donde el mayor lo estuviera llevando, en realidad nada le importaba en ese momento, nada más que estar a su lado e ir con él a donde quisiera llevarlo. 

Sintió que dejaron de moverse mientras lo soltaba del agarre en su muñeca para brindarle un sutil pero agradable abrazo, el cual aumentó el leve sonrojo que había permanecido todo el tiempo en sus mejillas, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio y quietud, quiso saber cuál era la razón de que se hubieran detenido y lo contuviera en ese extrañamente acogedor abrazo.

Levantó sus bellos luceros encontrando una expresión de mucho enojo en el rostro de Kanda, siguió con la mirada en la dirección hacia donde ubicaba minuciosamente sus ojos rasgados: la vieja biblioteca estaba rodeada de muchos docentes entrando y saliendo de ella, Kanda y Allen se encontraban detrás de una de las paredes laterales del edificio principal, ocultos estratégicamente por las dos jardineras de distancia que había entre ambos edificios, por lo que no podrían ser vistos tan fácilmente. Volvió a tomar a Allen y entraron al edificio principal, en la primera sala de proyección, una pequeña que se encontraba fuera de servicio, junto a la puerta lateral del edificio, cerró la puerta con llave y aprisionó al albino contra la pared; su deseo aumentaba conforme se aproximaba al menor hasta que por fin pudo reanudar el ansiado beso.

Sostuvo al pequeño inglés firmemente de los brazos al nivel de los hombros, éste temblaba sin parar mientras recibía el demandante beso y los movimientos bruscos que el mayor ejercía dándole a entender cuan desesperado se encontraba por mantener dicho contacto. Allen no sabía cómo responder ante el imponente mando del peli azul, pues el semestre pasado había terminado sin que él hubiera aprendido qué hacer para demostrarle el gran interés que sentía por él, más aun, en los días que no hubo clases en el internado, ingenuamente creyó que tal debilidad ya no le afectaría y que podría soportar esa caricia sin problemas.

Largos minutos pasaron sin que volvieran a interrumpir el tan esperado rencuentro entre ellos, sin embargo, el cansancio doblegó al menor haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan, por lo que comenzó a caer por la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, trató de detener su caída elevando sus manos sin fuerza para que sujetarse del saco de Kanda, el mayor sintió el ligero peso que caía sobre sus brazos y se apresuró para evitar que golpeara de lleno el piso, deslizándolo lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la tarima que formaba el escenario en el aula, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al sentirse tan vulnerable otra vez en los brazos de Kanda, y, al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de alegrarse por volver a hacer eso con él; se recargaron sobre la frente del otro cuando dejaron de besarse, se miraban fijamente habiendo mantenido la cercanía mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Permanecieron aferrados sin deseos de decir una sola palabra, como si quisieran quedarse de esa manera, solos y en silencio, sin nada ni nadie más que ellos dos, ajenos al caos del mundo que los esperaba afuera, sin escuchar otro sonido que no fuera el de sus agitadas respiraciones, tal privacidad fue confortante y estimulante hasta que el tumulto de la lejanía los alarmó, dándoles a entender que la asamblea había terminado y todo el alumnado se dirigía de regreso hacia el edificio principal; Kanda se percató del miedo que se apoderó del albino, pues no dejaba de alterarse por cada voz y sombra que veía aproximarse.

Ciertamente, Allen temía ser encontrado, temía que tuvieran problemas por lo que habían hecho y, sobre todo, temía que no pudiera volver a acercarse más de esa forma u otra a Kanda, pero cuando éste sujetó su rostro lloroso, sosteniéndolo para que no apartara la vista de sus hipnotizantes y oscuros ojos, logró mantener la calma al perderse en esa mirada serena y extraña que el otro le brindaba. Cuando hubo terminado el alboroto, el mayor se acercó y volvió a besarlo, sostenía su temerosa y dulce mirada mientras acariciaba sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que había en ellas.

-Te estaré esperando en la biblioteca. - dijo el oriental con una media sonrisa bastante seductora que dejó sin aliento al albino, haciendo que se acentuara más el sonrojo que tenía.

Kanda se levantó, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar dedicándole una última mirada a Allen, éste apretó con fuerza la ropa sobre su pecho tratando de disminuir las intensas palpitaciones que el otro había provocado en él. El día transcurrió con la monótona rutina del regreso a clases, no había nada nuevo dentro ni fuera del instituto, en los salones, pasillos, en los compañeros de clase, todo era exactamente igual... todo excepto él, la ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo del pequeño albino, una que jamás había experimentado antes, el vivo deseo de encontrarse en la biblioteca con su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados. 

Sin embargo, la jornada se alargó con una selección de los proyectos expuestos anteriormente de la materia de administración, un repaso general a todas las partituras en sus lecciones de piano y dos pláticas más sobre la adolescencia y reflexiones sobre la vida, todo fue simplemente extenuante y agotador; apenas había logrado probar algo en el comedor, pero deseaba tanto llegar a su cita con Kanda que abandonó todos sus quehaceres y demás pendientes en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la biblioteca que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba cerrada y desierta; no era de extrañarse que el pelilargo estuviera ocupado en algún otro asunto, puesto que aún no era hora de que ambos se vieran en ese lugar. Tiró varias veces de la puerta pero esta no cedió, comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que escuchó unos pasos aproximándose hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Moyashi? - dijo Kanda burlón al ver con cuanta desesperación trataba de abrir la puerta.

-... N-no sabía que era tan temprano... - dijo Allen sonrojado con un leve puchero tratando de no sentirse tan avergonzado por tal humillación.

El nipón se aproximó a la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura para abrirla, se adelantó a entrar con intención de darle el pase al interior de la biblioteca por lo que el otro se sorprendió de su acción, después de lo cual volvió a asegurar la puerta; Kanda deseaba retomar el contacto con el albino tan pronto como fuera posible, lo tomó velozmente de las manos para besarlo tan suave y lentamente que el otro sintió como si estuviera en un sueño al poder hacerlo de nuevo en ese lugar, al sentir nuevamente esa cálida sensación, al intimar de esa manera y compartir otra vez todas esas nuevas experiencias con Kanda... razón por la que cerró sus bellos ojos plateados cuando comenzó a besarlo, no supo en qué momento había empezado a disfrutar ese tipo de acercamiento con el peli azul, solamente sabía que quería continuar de esa manera.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no pudo distinguir del todo al que estaba junto a él, la oscuridad de la noche había rodeado todo el lugar y la poca luminiscencia no lograba llegar hasta donde estaban para poder tener una mejor vista de su acompañante, ambos se encontraban en el pasillo que había entre los libreros detrás de la última sala donde habían acostumbrado reunirse. Allen quería ver a Kanda, quería tener un buen recuerdo de él en ese lugar, lo tomó de las manos y caminó en reversa, dirigiéndose al espacio que formaba un pequeño pasillo entre las grandes ventanas y algunas repisas medianas para que la luz de la luna pudiera iluminarlos completamente.

Tenía miedo de olvidar su imagen, su expresión, tenía miedo de que todo fuera solamente una ilusión, no quería equivocarse, temía llegar a engañarse a sí mismo creyendo aquella situación era real y relacionarse ingenuamente con el espadachín sin que hubiera alguna base para ello; sin embargo, todos sus miedos se disiparon cuando Kanda se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a ser alumbrado por el astro nocturno; podía apreciar claramente el inusual tono azulado de su cabello, ese que tanto le gustaba ya que parecía como si cada mechón estuviera hecho del cielo mismo cuando es oscurecido por la noche, mientras que sus oscuros ojos mostraban un brillo muy especial, uno que solamente le ofrecía a él, esa mirada era diferente a la que le mostraba a los demás, no era la primera vez que se sentía tan extraño por el simple hecho de percibirla sobre su persona, no tardó en perderse ante el vislumbre de su apariencia excepcional y el profundo mirar que lo tenía completamente cautivado.

Por su parte, Kanda quedó fascinado al contemplar al Moyashi bajo la luz de la luna, esos cabellos que siempre le habían parecido finas hebras hechas de seda ahora brillaban con tanta intensidad que estaba seguro de que era el menor quien irradiaba esa potente luz desde su interior, como si ese chiquillo fuera un reflejo de la luna misma, y, por un breve momento, esos ojos grisáceos le parecieron un azul celeste muy claro, casi blanco debido al gran destello que emanaban; una extraña combinación de colores que nunca antes había visto en esos hermosos ojos, jamás había imaginado que pudieran cambiar de tal manera al ser apreciados directamente a contraluz, se asombró más al sentir la forma en que lo observaba, como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas a través de su dulce mirada, así como la tierna expresión que formaban las facciones de su infantil rostro y sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas lo mantenían sumamente maravillado.

Aquella visión le robó el aliento, sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, una gran ola de calor seguida de una pérdida de sus energías sobrevino desde sus brazos hasta llegar a su pecho golpeándolo con fuerza, incluso sintió dolor y se le dificultó respirar por un momento, elevó ambas manos hacia el rostro de Allen y lo empujó hasta haberlo colocado en un espacio de pared que había entre las ventanas, era la primera vez en su vida que el peli azul se sentía tan débil, como si necesitara besar a ese enano para poder recuperar sus fuerzas perdidas, por lo que continuó con un muy demandante y desesperado beso, tanto como para que el menor empezara a preocuparse por sentir el implacable dominio que estaba realizando.

-¡Ah! N-no... Kanda... espera... ngh... - Allen se estremecía al sentir el exigente beso, comenzó a angustiarse cuando sintió que se separaba de su boca para dirigirse hacia su quijada, lamiendo constantemente y aplicando más presión sobre su sensible piel. -... K-Kanda... ¡¡Kanda!! -

Kanda proseguía con su acción hasta haber bajado por el cuello de Allen, mas éste lo empujó para que se alejara de él, quería impedir que continuara de esa manera pues ahora estaba realmente asustado; ambos se miraron impactados por la conducta del otro, no lograban articular palabras por lo que permanecieron conmocionados en total silencio un largo rato hasta que unas fuertes pisadas les advirtieron sobre la presencia de una persona en la cercanía.

Se escondieron detrás de un pequeño librero que estaba frente a ellos cuando vieron la luz de una linterna en el pasillo alumbrando la puerta, además del murmullo de quien se preguntaba qué habría provocado el grito que escuchó, Kanda se asomó sobre la repisa verificando la identidad del intruso: era el intendente quien, al pasar cerca de la biblioteca, había escuchado a Allen gritar. 

El japonés bufó molesto por la intromisión del conserje, dio un vistazo hacia el pequeño inglés descubriendo una expresión de terror en su rostro al tiempo que cubría su boca con ambas manos, ¿Por qué estaba así: por lo que él estaba haciendo o por temor a ser encontrado en esa situación? No hubo tiempo para aclarar sus dudas, vio al empleado tratando de entrar en el área de los cubículos, por lo que comprendió que era su oportunidad para salir del lugar, jaló el brazo del menor para sacarlo de ahí y ocultarse detrás de los arbustos que había en uno de los lados del edificio; después de varios minutos de espera, el intendente salió habiendo asegurando la entrada del lugar. Kanda, aun malhumorado, permaneció en canclillas mientras lo veía alejarse comprobando que por fin el camino había quedado libre, quería continuar donde se habían quedado, pero cuando volteó a ver a Allen, éste estaba agachado con los hombros encogidos y apretaba su camisa para tratar de proteger su cuello.

-... Será mejor que volvamos a los dormitorios. - dijo desalentado por la imagen que veía, se levantó para hacer como había dicho.

Allen, aún conmocionado, vio cómo se alejaba de él, se levantó acongojado y volvió a su recámara completamente desilusionado.

Ambos estaban tan ansiosos como incómodos por lo que sucedió esa noche, no habían podido resolver la situación ni reunirse otra vez a pesar de que lo intentaron en los días siguientes, la vigilancia en la biblioteca había aumentado por las noches, no coincidían en sus horarios ni habían podido quedar a solas en ningún área del edificio principal. Si bien, a Allen no le había agradado el gran atrevimiento que el espadachín había tenido al acariciarlo de esa forma, no quería que se alejaran otra vez, simplemente, había sido muy osado de su parte querer avanzar más a prisa con él, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de lo que sentía por el mayor como para estar listo y dejar que hiciera algo más que sólo besarlo.

Habían podido verse un par de veces en los concurridos pasillos o en la sesión del club, tenían tantas cosas que aclarar pero no habían podido tener un buen momento para hacerlo, sus intensas miradas lo reflejaban aun cuando no podían dirigirse alguna palabra al respecto; sobre todo Kanda, quien estaba sorprendido de que el Moyashi no estuviera evadiéndolo ni rechazándolo después de lo que pasó, como había sucedido anteriormente, sino, más bien, buscándolo... esperando la ocasión para que pudieran volver a estar juntos otra vez, aunque la expresión de preocupación seguía fuertemente marcada en el rostro del albino.

La única vez que pudieron volver a la vieja biblioteca fue cuando la profesora White llevó a su clase a investigar algunos libros acerca de la personalidad y psicología; Allen se dirigió hacia los últimos libreros del aula alejándose del pequeño grupo mientras que el resto hacía el trabajo con notable desinterés, desde ese lugar veía a Kanda disimuladamente, como si estuviera tratado de llamarlo, hasta que, al percatarse de ello, éste lo siguió sin dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta, la campana sonó dándole fin a la clase, pero poco les importó que sus compañeros y profesora los hubieran abandonado, dejándolos únicamente a ellos dos dentro del edificio vacío, el albino fue acorralado por el peli azul en el pasillo que había entre el último librero y la pared por donde se accedía a la sección de los cubículos.

Se miraron fijamente desde el primer instante en que el mayor se aproximó a él, Allen chocó con el librero que había a sus espaldas, permaneció inmóvil observando cada movimiento que el otro hacía, éste entrelazó lentamente los dedos de sus manos, tratando de formar una ligera prisión a ambos lados del menor para que no pudiera escapar fácilmente y poder acercarse más a él, ninguno podía hablar pues nuevamente habían quedado atrapados en una atmósfera íntima y excitante, el albino bajó su rostro con timidez cuando vio lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, pero levantó la mirada, dándose valor para poder mantener aquel contacto que tanto ansiaba tener con el peli azul.

Cerró los ojos y levantó su rostro demostrando así que él también deseaba sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, el ojinegro se acercó lentamente a su boca al ver su determinación; todo parecía indicar que iban continuar donde se habían quedado aquella vez, pero, apenas habían podido rosar sus labios cuando escucharon voces de personas aproximándose al lugar, Kanda levantó la vista hacia la salida y gruñó por la intromisión asustado a Allen en cuanto lo escuchó, haciendo que volteara hacia la misma dirección, ambos vieron a través de los libreros que varios docentes entraban en la biblioteca obligándolos a separarse y aparentar que seguían buscando algún libro que les ayudara a completar su trabajo para que no los descubrieran.

-Joven Kanda, joven Walker, disculpen pero vamos a ocupar la biblioteca, así que deben salir de aquí. - dijo uno de los profesores al descubrir la presencia de los alumnos en el lugar.

Kanda no habló, miró al hombre sumamente molesto y salió del edificio con Allen detrás de él, ambos anduvieron entre las jardineras en total silencio, sin ánimos de separarse ni de volver a sus rutinas, pero no tenían otro sitio alejado y solitario a donde ir para poder continuar lo que querían hacer. Llegaron a la última sección frente al edificio principal antes de tener que regresar a sus respectivos dormitorios, se detuvieron en medio del camino tratando de pensar qué podrían decir o hacer para que el otro se animara y quisiera permanecer a su lado; Kanda quería aprovechar la disposición que el pequeño albino le mostró al no haberlo rechazado, pero no quería que se volviera a asustar por sus desenfrenados e inusuales impulsos, por lo que prefirió dejar al Moyashi en ese lugar.

-Descansa... - le dijo virando hacia su izquierda sin haber volteado a ver la expresión de sorpresa y desilusión de Allen.

-¡Ah! ¡Kanda...! E-espera... y-yo... desde hace un par de días... mis compañeros salieron de paseo... a... así que, e-el edificio está vacío... bueno, casi... - el peli azul giró un poco mirando con interés al peliblanco tras haber escuchado lo que decía. -P-por eso... bueno... s-si tú quieres... ¿t-te gustaría venir a mi recámara? - dijo completamente apenado, bajó el rostro con los ojos cerrados y fuertemente sonrojado al no poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, apretó la correa de su mochila tratando de darse más valor mientras esperaba a que el oriental respondiera.

Lo observó en silencio por unos largos y tortuosos segundos para el menor, quien todo el tiempo pensó que su oferta iba a ser rechazada hasta que vio cómo Kanda tomaba su mano derecha para hacerle una caricia y depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso, Allen no pudo reaccionar, se había perdido dentro del profundo y oscuro mirar del chico japonés, después de un rato más de completo silencio, por fin se pusieron en marcha; el peli azul no aparentaba haberse emocionado por la sorpresiva proposición del peliblanco, permaneció sereno y despreocupado mientras atravesaba las jardineras y recorría el interior del edificio junto a un Moyashi muerto de nervios, preocupación y vergüenza por lo que había hecho y lo que harían a continuación, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido sugerir algo como eso? ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para pedirle que lo acompañara?

Todo lo que sabía es que realmente quería estar un poco más de tiempo a solas con el mayor, quería sentir su compañía y pasar un rato agradable con él, aun si no podían tener un trato más efusivo entre ellos, sentía que el periodo vacacional había sido interminable a causa de la gran distancia que hubo entre los dos; además de que él era el único interés de ese tipo que había llegado a tener a su joven edad y, por lo tanto, el primero en su vida a quien invitaba a pasar a su habitación, el área más privada para él dentro de esa institución, no era de extrañarse que estuviera tan tenso al respecto y no supiera realmente qué debería de hacer.

Tras haber cruzado el edificio desierto, bajaron del ascensor en el último piso y Allen comenzó con la molesta rutina de teclear contraseñas para desactivar el sistema de seguridad de su pent house, ambos traspasaron la puerta blindada una vez que pudieron acceder a través de ella, siendo observado meticulosamente por Kanda quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados esperando a que terminara con su deber; el pequeño albino se paralizó por un momento al recordar cuál era la contraseña de voz, la última que tenía que dar, para poder entrar al dormitorio, giró un poco su rostro para ver al espadachín mostrándole una mueca de vergüenza y susto por lo que tenía que decir, el chico malhumorado solamente le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tardaría en terminar.

-... Yuu está aquí. - dijo completamente sonrojado en el tono más bajo que pudo para que Kanda no lo oyera, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el comando lo entendiera.

El nombrado resopló un poco a manera de risa por lo que acababa de escuchar pues presenciar tal situación lo había puesto de buen humor, el menor esperaba que le gritara o se molestara con él por ese atrevimiento, y, aunque eso no pasó, aún se sentía muy apenado por lo que había sucedido, los dos esperaron en el pequeño pasillo a que la última puerta se abriera para poder avanzar hacia el interior; apenas habían dado un paso dentro del lugar cuando Kanda jaló la mochila de Allen para quitársela, éste volteó inmediatamente con la intención de reclamarle pero el otro lo besó al tiempo que arrojaba las pertenencias de ambos a cualquier parte de la sala, lo sujetó de los brazos para que no pudiera alejarse, lo empujaba y obligaba a caminar en reversa mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación.

Allen trataba de soltarse, quería que lo dejara caminar normalmente pues al haberlo besado por sorpresa y sujetarlo de esa manera hacía que tropezara y se moviera con torpeza, sin embargo, el beso se interrumpió cuando llegaron a la pequeña escalera frente a la entrada de la recámara; Kanda cargó al albino estilo nupcial haciendo que éste se asombrara aún más por su inesperado e impaciente comportamiento, aunque todo el romanticismo de ese momento fue opacado cuando el chico nipón abrió con una potente patada la puerta doble de madera que daba acceso al interior de la habitación y entraron por ella, lo dejó caer suavemente sobre su cama, lo cual nuevamente lo impresionó, se colocó encima de él soportando su peso sobre sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarlo completamente.

Ambos reanudaron el ansiado beso de inmediato, elevó su mano izquierda para acariciar el rostro de Allen, el acto se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que pasaban los minutos en los que Kanda tenía el mando de la situación por completo; sin embargo, el cuerpo del menor comenzaba a reacciona ante su exigente actitud, entró en pánico cuando sintió esa mano en su nuca y que nuevamente se disponía a bajar por su cuello como la vez pasada.

-... K-Kanda... mmph... espera... - dijo habiendo podido girar el rostro, separándose de él, encogió los hombros al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su ropa sobre el cuello para protegerlo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

Sus oscuros ojos lo miraron expectativos, esperaba que dijera o hiciera algo más que sólo mostrarle esa desgarradora expresión de tristeza en el rostro, era obvio que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero daba una gran batalla para no hacerlo; Allen tenía la mirada baja, intentaba no alejarse a pesar de que no era capaz de mantener esa cercanía con el peli azul.

"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo... ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Incluso fui yo quien lo invitó... no puedo, pero... quiero hacerlo... " Pensaba internamente peleando consigo mismo, quería estar con Kanda, quería que se quedara con él, quería su compañía, pero aún no soportaba una caricia tan intensa como esa, permaneció sumamente preocupado hasta que sintió un tibio toque en su cabeza, levantó los ojos de golpe descubriendo que el oriental se apoyaba sobre su frente, mirándolo fijamente. 

"Kanda... " Lo veía con ojos de ensoñación, podía sentir el suave roce de esa mano sobre su mejilla, no quería arruinarlo, quería poder sentirse de esa manera por más tiempo, quería permanecer en ese sentimiento tan especial que sólo el japonés producía en él, pero no sabía qué decir, no podía controlarse ni hacer lo que quería. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, trataba de calmarse pues no dejaba de temblar a causa de la gran angustia que sentía, estaba completamente exhausto por el esfuerzo que hacía mientras intentaba relajarse, y cuando menos lo esperaba, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kanda notó claramente los cambios en su expresión asombrándose por lo que le estaba pasando al albino, se molestó cuando vio que éste se había quedado dormido frente a él en una situación tan incómoda como esa; pero su impresión fue aún más grande al poder contemplar algo que nunca antes había visto en él: un gesto tan tierno, tranquilo y lleno de paz, con un leve sonrojo coloreando su pálido rostro, su pausada respiración y esa cálida sensación en sus mejillas, tan indefenso. Se había perdido ante esa visión, era la mueca más linda que jamás había podido ver en él en todo el tiempo que llevaba frecuentándolo, contrario a la gran tristeza o preocupación que siempre refleja en su semblante.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo... ésa era justamente la expresión que tanto anhelaba ver, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, deseaba besarlo pero no quería que se despertara, por lo que solamente se limitó a acariciarlo; nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo a una distancia tan corta, no podía dejar de tocar su suave piel, de admirar sus bellas facciones, pudo observar con mayor detenimiento el largo de sus pestañas y cuan finos eran sus cabellos, embriagándose con su fragante aroma a cada segundo que pasaba, no quería dejar de contemplarlo, pero tenía que ocuparse de varios asuntos en su habitación y el Moyashi no había despertado para continuar con lo que ambos querían hacer.

Se separó del albino observándolo detenidamente una vez más, miró a su alrededor antes de salir del lugar, la decoración, las piezas, los colores, todo lo que había dentro del dormitorio era elegante, dulce y delicado... justo como él... todo concordaba perfectamente con la personalidad del chico británico; Kanda permaneció inmóvil percibiendo la atmosfera que lo rodeaba, estaba complacido de poder estar dentro de la habitación de Allen, sintió que ése era su mayor logro hasta el momento, pues no creyó que fuera posible para él encontrarse en el área más reservada y exclusiva del ojiplata, y, obviamente, que haya sido él mismo quien lo hubiera invitado a entrar. Vio los trabajos de Allen encima del escritorio y después salió del lugar rumbo a su propio dormitorio.

La penumbra de la noche llenaba gran parte de su habitación y la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, yacía recostado boca arriba sobre su cama, se incorporó tratando de darle lucidez a su mente, quería saber que había pasado, ¿por qué tenía una extraña sensación de vacío? Era como si algo le hiciera falta, miró hacia ambos lados buscando lo que necesitaba sin poder encontrarlo. Descubrió algunos papeles junto a él, por lo que encendió la luz para poder ver de qué se trataba, eran sus trabajos, la tarea de debía entregar el día siguiente, con unas enormes letras rojas en ella, que decían: "Los cálculos están mal, verifica qué te pide cada cuenta. BAKA MOYASHI".

Allen abrió enormes los ojos cuando leyó esa nota, al instante, su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso, no sólo por ver que lo habían corregido de una manera poco agradable, sino por recordar quién estuvo con él en ese lugar, además de ser obvio por el mote escrito en sus trabajos. Kanda había estado ahí, había sido él mismo quien lo había dejado entrar en su dormitorio, y no sólo eso, ambos habían tenido un romántico encuentro, en medio del cual, él se había quedado dormido... ¿había algo peor que eso? Sin nada más que hacer ni poder pensar en algo que no fuera el enorme bochorno que estaba sufriendo, se dispuso a revisar los trabajos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y que, en efecto, debía corregir. 

Se sentía tan avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado, pero también estaba increíblemente feliz de saber que el chico oriental había estado con él dentro de su habitación; deseaba retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente cuanto antes para compensarlo por la tremenda decepción que seguramente le había hecho pasar, pero no sabía hasta cuándo podría hacer eso. 

_______________________________________________

Gracias por leer No llores <3

Bladegaur


	11. Chapter 11

Seguían transcurriendo los días en completa normalidad para todos los estudiantes dentro del portentoso instituto, quienes únicamente lo consideraban como el aburrido colegio al que sus adinerados padres los obligaban a asistir, en el que no había nada remotamente extraño o fuera de lo común que pudiera llama su atención, nada extraordinario ni excepcional que mereciera su interés; no así para el chico asiático de mayor riqueza y peor carácter del lugar, ni para el pequeño chico británico víctima del acoso y el maltrato por parte de muchos de los residentes dentro del Instituto Royal.

Así pues, después de lo sucedido en los dormitorios de primer año, una gran brecha se abría nuevamente entre los jóvenes herederos de la familia de los Kanda y los Walker, la distancia se mantenía entre ambos debido a la gran cantidad de quehaceres que se presentaron en sus materias, quedando tan ocupados como para no tener siquiera unos cuantos minutos que pudieran dedicarse el uno al otro. No habían podido verse ni encontrarse en ninguna área del campus, solamente se habían visto algunas veces a cierta distancia dentro del edificio principal y en las pocas sesiones del club que habían tenido en ese par de semanas. 

Allen aún no comprendía sus asignaturas y ocupaba mucho de su tiempo estudiando para ponerse al corriente, aunque no lograba avanzar tanto como quisiera; las pocas miradas que lograba dirigirle al pelilargo eran frustradas por el temor y la vergüenza que sentía, no podía encararlo debido a lo que sucedió entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo sin que terminara ridiculizándose a sí mismo delante de él otra vez? Simplemente no podía hacerlo, si Kanda decidiera confrontarlo por cada una de las veces que lo había salvado, ayudado o apoyado, probablemente estaría en deuda con él por mucho, mucho tiempo... De hecho, al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, después de todo lo que había pasado... la distancia, el orgullo y el silencio que había entre los dos... era posible suponer que el chico japonés estuviera comenzando a hartarse de él; sin poder remediar alguno de los muchos problemas en su vida, tenía miedo... tenía mucho miedo de que hiciera eso y se apartara definitivamente de él...

El grupo de segundo semestre de contabilidad era dirigido por el respectivo profesor hacia la sala de proyección del segundo piso en el edifico principal, subían por las grandes y majestuosas escaleras situadas en medio del gran corredor frente a la salida, las cuales se dividían en dos al llegar al área de descanso junto a la pared; el silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso trote del chico peliblanco, quien se había atrasado quedando completamente desorientado tras haber salido del salón de clases, además de estar distraído intentando descubrir hacia qué dirección se habían dirigido sus compañeros mientras procuraba no extraviar sus trabajos y demás documentos que resguardaba entre sus brazos.

Seguía con su vista la escalera de lado derecho al tiempo que subía por la gran escalinata, razón por la cual no se percató de la persona que se dirigía escaleras abajo por su lado izquierdo, con la cual chocó abruptamente y con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y casi caer por las escaleras; sin embargo, fue atrapado rápidamente por los brazos que rodearon su espalda e impidieron su caída. Ambos quedaron estáticos unos cuantos segundos mientras sus mentes procesaban lo que había pasado, y, a pesar de que no se habían fijado en el otro, no era desconocida la sensación que sentían; se separaron un poco para confirmar lo que sus cuerpos y mentes ya sabían, Kanda y Allen se habían vuelto a encontrar de esa manera.

-Ah... lo... lo siento... - dijo antes de levantar el rostro, se podía ver claramente lo avergonzado que estaba, pero, cuando por fin encaró a quien estaba frente a él, no pudo ocultar la tremenda angustia que invadió su rostro por el sorpresivo encuentro con el espadachín. - T-tengo que irme... - dijo desviando la vista con intensión de huir de ahí, Kanda se extrañó por dicha reacción, se apresuró a sujetar su muñeca izquierda para que no escapara. - N-no... Por favor... - le pidió cabizbajo, sin valor para enfrentarlo, el otro lo observó meditabundo, él tampoco quería complicar más la situación que había entre ellos, por lo que lo soltó lentamente pero con la firme convicción de no dejar las cosas así.

Allen se alejó de ahí una vez que lo dejó ir, mas pudo sentir esa oscura mirada sobre él todo el tiempo mientras subía por las escaleras, después de lo cual, Kanda retomó su propio rumbo hacia la salida. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Esa situación con el Moyashi no le gustaba para nada, necesitaba hacer algo que los beneficiara, algo con lo que pudieran retomar el control, algo que les permitiera verse y frecuentarse, pero difícilmente podría dedicarle más tiempo a ese asunto; tenía tareas y mucho quehacer en el internado además de todo el trabajo que tenía que terminar, reuniones a las cuales asistir y muchos reportes que entregar a cada una de sus empresas, a su padre, socios y demás personal. Sin embargo, Yuu Kanda no se iba a quedar conforme con esa situación, definitivamente no, él pensaría en algo lo suficientemente favorable como para solucionar ese problema y obtener los resultados deseados por parte de su pequeño interés albino de ojos plateados.

Al cabo de un par de días, nuevamente se encontraban en el club de libertad de pensamiento, recién había terminado la sesión, por lo que el aula había sido vaciada de sus respectivos miembros, excepto por los dos estudiantes que quedaban además de la profesora, quien le sonreía gentilmente al par de alumnos antes de salir del lugar. Una vez que la maestra se hubo retirado, ambos se disponían a marcharse, el pequeño albino abrazó su mochila tras haber guardado sus pertenencias, mas, al llegar a la puerta, ésta se había cerrado apresuradamente; podía ver una mano recargada en la puerta delante de él y poco después oyó la voz que tanto conocía a sus espaldas, resoplando sobre su nuca.

-Ven a mi oficina mañana. - dijo el joven asiático que le impedía el paso, situado detrás del menor inclinándose hacia a él mientras soportaba su peso sobre su mano izquierda, pues deseaba sentir su cercanía otra vez, elevó su mano derecha sosteniendo un par hojas de papel colocándolas delante del albino. -Quiero que seas mi secretario. - dijo rosando la oreja derecha del otro, terminando de acorralarlo entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

El ojiplata abrió grandes los ojos asombrado mientras veía las hojas de estados contables con sus respectivos datos, sin embargo, su conciencia lo confrontó inmediatamente con el hecho de ser ineficiente en sus estudios, razón por la cual no tomó los papeles de su mano, encogió sus hombros y bajó la mirada sumamente avergonzado y temeroso.

-Y-yo... nunca... - trató de negarse, pero, en sus adentros, realmente no quería rechazarlo, aun así, el pesar era muy grande y fácilmente lo desanimaba; sin ser capaz de aceptar o decir algo al respecto, desvió la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, deseando que no lo enfrentara más.

-Es lo mismo que estás aprendiendo en clases. No lo haces bien, pero quiero que trabajes para mí. - el Moyashi quedó estático cuando escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes del peli azul, quien le dedicó una extraña mirada todo el tiempo mientras esperaba que respondiera a su propuesta. Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía pasando sin que el albino emitiera algún sonido como respuesta por lo que creyó que se negaría de nuevo, comenzó a molestarse bastante por ello y estaba a punto de agredirlo y quitarlo de en medio para continuar con su jornada, cuando, de pronto, observó cómo esa tímida mano se elevaba hasta tomar los documentos que él le proporcionaba; lo contempló un poco más notando esa mirada triste y acongojada antes de irse. -Te veo mañana después de clases. - dijo dando por terminada esa pequeña conversación.

Kanda salió del lugar rodeando al peliblanco que estaba inmóvil frente a él y Allen lo observó alejarse reprochándose a sí mismo su ineficiencia en materia contable, sabía perfectamente que estaba fallando como contador, sabía que cometía muchos errores, que hacía todo mal, él ya lo sabía, hasta Kanda lo sabía, entonces... ¿por qué tomó los documentos que le dio? ¿Por qué simplemente no hizo hasta lo imposible por negarse a trabajar para él? Sería más fácil lidiar con todos sus problemas y quizás hasta lograría solucionar algunos si lo hubiera hecho, pero en lugar de eso, se estaba metido en un nuevo embrollo con el chico de ojos rasgados, ahora debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para resolver correctamente esas cuentas sin importar cuán difícil fuera.

A pesar de haber estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche no pudo hacer siquiera la mitad de todas las operaciones que se requerían; al darse cuenta de que el tiempo se le había acabado, poco a poco la propuesta de Kanda se convertía en una gran carga que lo estaba sofocando. Observó el reloj de pared que había dentro del salón de clases sintiendo que la angustia en su interior aumentaba conforme el segundero avanzaba agotando el último minuto de clases restante; nunca había sentido tanto temor de escuchar la campana que daba fin a la jornada escolar como en ese momento.

El alboroto se formó a su alrededor cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a abandonar el salón de clases, quedó completamente solo observando en silencio los papeles inconclusos que había sobre su escritorio, no quería mostrarle ese miserable trabajo a Kanda, no quería que se burlara o se enojara con él por eso; así que, tan pronto como la idea llegó a su mente, se apresuró a tomar todas sus pertenencias y salió corriendo del salón dispuesto a evitar de nueva cuenta al oriental con quien iba a encontrarse, tal vez era una decisión muy cobarde de su parte, pero realmente no deseaba enfrentarse más a él, era tan agobiante y lamentable, tan terriblemente cansado saber que otra vez había fallado no solamente en sus estudios, sino que también le estaba fallando al chico audaz y malhumorado que tanto le atraía.

Sin embargo, su huida no duró mucho, apenas había salido del área de contabilidad cuando, al virar por el corredor, se estrelló con aquel a quien estaba evadiendo, quedó perplejo y angustiado al verlo repentinamente frente a él, permaneció abalanzado sobre su pecho sin ser capaz de reaccionar ni moverse. Kanda fijó sus oscuros ojos en él todo el tiempo que duró el sorpresivo encuentro, pudiendo notar el complejo emocional que el otro sentía, mas logró mantener el control necesario para no hacer algo más comprometedor y tuvo cuidado de no ser vistos por alguien en el lugar donde estaban, por lo que al poco tiempo lo alejó de él, dándole una mirada indiferente y fría mientras le arrebataba los documentos que contenía entre sus brazos. Permaneció con una mueca de enfado todo el tiempo mientras revisaba los estados contables que le quitó al peliblanco, después de lo cual, lo miró molesto un instante más, giró dirigiéndose hacia la salida sin decirle una sola palabra y se detuvo después de haberse alejado un poco de él.

-¿Vas a venir o no? - cuestionó molesto sin voltear a ver al ojiplata, quien retomó su camino sintiéndose prisionero del peli azul que iba delante de él.

Era tan humillante y vergonzoso, se sentía tan abatido e intimidado por el chico japonés que deseaba huir de ese lugar y librarse de cualquier cosa que el susodicho quisiera reprocharle; él ya sabía que no podía hacer correctamente sus proyectos escolares, menos aún si se trataba de algún trabajo real de las empresas que estuvieran a su cargo, simplemente era una grandísima equivocación pedirle que trabajara para él.

Así que, ¿por qué quería que hiciera eso? ¿Acaso deseaba burlarse de él y demostrarle por enésima vez lo incompetente que era en su carrera? ¿Cuál era realmente la razón por la que se molestaría en contratarlo si sabía que no era capaz de hacer esos simples cálculos? Ambos arribaron al edificio de tercer año, siendo protagonistas de las muchas miradas que se enfocaron en ellos mientras atravesaban el lugar hasta llegar a la residencia del peli azul; ninguno dijo una sola palabra ni se miraron en ningún momento, permanecieron inmersos en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la oficina situada dentro del hermosa suite presidencial, Allen estaba demasiado tenso, nervioso y preocupado como para poder reaccionar ante la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, al fin pudo captar con su vista una mano frente a él regresándole los documentos que hace poco le habían sido arrebatados.

-Siéntate allí y termina esto. - ordenó Kanda señalando el sillón rojo situado a su mano derecha, mientras él se dirigía a su respectivo asiento detrás del escritorio.

El albino obedeció rápido y en silencio temiendo que el otro hiciera algo más que sólo molestarse con él por su trabajo mediocre, por lo que se esforzó en tratar de terminar algo que jamás había podido hacer correctamente en todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando dentro del Instituto. Sin embargo, todo su conocimiento, todas sus fuerzas, todo su coraje no eran suficientes para hacer esa labor, era completamente inútil, no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, no comprendía el cálculo, no obtenía los resultados deseados y, por lo tanto, no completaba el procedimiento requerido para cada estado contable. Había pasado más de una hora en esa condición sin que hubiera podido arreglar el desastre administrativo en que se había convertido ese simple encargo de parte del chico japonés, cada vez que, por alguna razón, miraba hacia él, solamente podía sentir la gran diferencia que había entre los dos, Allen era muy torpe e inexperto comparado con él, ¿cómo era posible que Kanda quisiera que trabajara a su nivel? ¿Por qué razón creía que podría hacerlo? Probablemente eso nunca iba a pasar.

Éste, mientras tanto, había estado vigilándolo todo el tiempo de su martirio sin que haya podido resolver algo que él pudo hacer antes de haber ingresado a esa preparatoria; si fuera algún otro estudiante seguramente ya se hubiera burlado de él y sentenciado más de una vez por su incompetencia en el ámbito empresarial, pero, tratándose de ese chiquillo... era un sentimiento muy diferente a lo que normalmente lo impulsaba a comportarse de esa manera con el resto de los idiotas que asistían a ese lugar. El chico británico se veía tan presionado y angustiado, tan preocupado y tan deprimido que el oriental no quiso que siguiera más así; preparó información y la imprimió a pesar de haber estado trabajando todo el tiempo, la puso frente a él para que, de alguna forma, pudiera reaccionar.

-Termínalo como puedas y compáralo con esto, no importa el tiempo que te tome, solamente hazlo bien; vas a venir aquí todos los días después de clases para que califique tu progreso hasta que lo hayas terminado. - dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras ante un Moyashi anonadado que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que verlo sumamente asombrado y avergonzado por la orden que le dio, casi podía sentir que era un castigo lo que ahora le estaba imponiendo. -Vete antes de que anochezca. - dijo con seriedad antes de salir del lugar.

Allen tomó los papeles y se fue de la oficina una vez que el mayor lo hubo dejado abandonado, aún estaba angustiado por su pésimo desempeño, pero, además de eso, se sentía extraño, era como si, en alguna lejana parte de su ser, estuviera feliz por lo que estaba recibiendo, eso lo hacía sentirse avergonzado pero, había cambiado completamente sus ánimos. No podía comprenderlo, pero fue entonces que pensó que quizás trabajar para Kanda no era tan malo si lo animaba a continuar y cumplir correctamente con sus estudios; si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por eso, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que aquello significaba y de la gran oportunidad que ahora se le estaba presentando.

Después de un par de días, los dos continuaron viéndose en la oficina de la suite de Kanda al finalizar las clases, sin embargo, Allen aun no terminaba las cuentas que debía contabilizar, había podido hacer un par de cálculos más, también aprendió a identificar cada ingreso y salida de capital de los estados contables que debía valorar; no obstante, no estaba terminado, por lo que no se atrevía a mostrárselo al chico temerario que fácilmente lograba introducirse en sus sueños y demás pensamientos. También comenzó a sentir que, más allá de hacer lo que no pudo aprender en un semestre de su carrera, no quería decepcionarlo, sabía que él no estaba siendo un buen estudiante y tal vez nunca iba a ser digno de trabajar al lado de alguien tan importante, apto y ocupado como el peli azul; pero, realmente quería hacerlo bien, se había convertido en una prueba en la que no podía darse el lujo de ser desechado, no podía dejar que eso pasara...

Tras haber agotado todos los recursos que tenía, se dio cuenta de que no podría terminarlo, defraudado de sí mismo, tomó sus pertenencias y los documentos que estaba tratando de hacer dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. Se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento y atravesó el pequeño pasillo conformado por las dos salas a ambos lados de él, Kanda se encontraba sentado en el otro sillón rojo en el área de lectura, cuando se percató del cambio tan repentino que tuvo.

-B-buenas noches... - dijo apurando su andar al pasar junto a él y esperando que no se diera cuenta de su huida.

-Oye... - el pequeño brincó al ser descubierto, se congeló en el lugar deseando que no fuera a él a quien se dirigía en realidad. -Déjame ver eso... - dijo el peli azul extendiendo su mano para que le entregara los documentos que llevaba consigo.

Allen giró hacia Kanda con extrema preocupación en el rostro, con un miedo increíblemente grande fue hacia él y le devolvió los papeles, éste los tomó y comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno, de vez en cuando su expresión cambiaba por una de aparente enfado, el ceño fruncido y una mirada nada contenta; a medida que el albino observaba esas reacciones, sus temores crecían a tal grado de sentirse tan triste como para no ser capaz de levantar su rostro, se mantuvo agachado y cerró los ojos, sumamente avergonzado, esperando que el otro arremetiera contra él por su ineptitud, lo humillara y lo afrentara por no hacer un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, Kanda se mantuvo en silencio cuando terminó de ver su trabajo y se lo regresó; el inglés quedó impactado esperando que el otro le dijera algo... cualquier cosa...

-Verifica otra vez el orden de los datos... - fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar con su lectura y demás quehaceres laborales.

Allen se sintió nuevamente incompetente por la falta de percepción que tenía para adivinar qué era lo que el peli azul iba a hacer, decir o cómo iba a reaccionar, de nuevo volvió a su dormitorio y revisó por enésima vez los documentos sin encontrar alguna solución ni poder arreglar las cuentas que Kanda aún seguía esperando. Era tan humillante no poder dar por terminado ese tema, estaba tan confundido, si al menos supiera la razón por la que de pronto el pelilargo estaba insistiendo tanto en que trabaje para él, si al menos pudiera hacer esa labor como debía ser, o si al menos pudiera llegar a tiempo a la clase de administración a primera hora del día podría comprender esos complicados e ininteligibles procesos de cálculo en los que tanto se equivocaba.

Afortunadamente, ese día pudo estar a tiempo en clases, ahora más que nunca tenía que prestar atención a las explicaciones de los profesores que impartían las materias de su carrera, ahora más que nunca estaba más que preocupado por acreditar "esa" prueba en la que no podía permitir en lo más mínimo ser reprobado; de pronto, una corrección y un comentario sutil acerca de los temas vistos en el semestre pasado le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba para terminar su encargo, no sólo pudo terminar el ejercicio que estaban haciendo en clases, sino que también pudo obtener el resultado correcto del encargo de Kanda, asombrándolo a él tanto como a su profesor quien se percató del entusiasmo y la emoción que sobrevino en el peliblanco.

-Gracias. - dijo apenas le dio el visto bueno con la calificación aprobatoria y sin importarle que tenía más clases después, el pequeño albino salió a toda velocidad del salón, dejando a más de uno desconcertado al ver tal impulso en el chico británico que siempre se veía calmado y melancólico, viendo con desagrado cuan animado se encontraba.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, incluso se podía decir que nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, tan apto para hacer algo en toda su vida, era tan fuerte su emoción que no era consciente de las acciones que realizaba su cuerpo, ni hacia donde lo dirigían sus apresurados pasos, solamente sabía que quería entregar su trabajo lo más pronto posible; su impaciencia crecía a medida que se aproximaba a su destino, así como su emotiva sonrisa.

-¡Kanda! Ah... - gritó al llegar al aula repleta de estudiantes, su débil sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. 

Todas las miradas del lugar se habían posado sobre él aturdiéndolo y aterrándolo mientras comenzaba a entender que se encontraba parado en el salón de clases de 3er grado, solamente un par de ojos negros seguían sumergidos dentro del libro que no había dejado de leer, el albino pronto empezó a sentir miedo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había llamado la atención de casi todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, después de unos instantes más, el chico de larga cabellera azul posó sus iris sobre él, observándolo como si fuera la situación más normal del mundo o como si hubiera estado esperándolo todo el tiempo; cuando por fin se encontraron sus miradas, el peliblanco empezó a sentirse tan avergonzado que pensó en huir del lugar si acaso sus piernas le hubieran respondido, a pesar de eso, no fue así, permaneció estático hasta que fue demasiado incómodo para todos los que estaban presentes en el salón, y, justo antes de que algo más bochornoso sucediera, el nombrado fue hacia él y tomó de nueva cuenta los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Yo me haré cargo de lo demás, nos vemos después de clases. - dijo sin voltear a ver al ojiplata, leyendo cuidadosamente cada uno de los documentos y volviendo hacia su asiento, en uno de los escritorios al frente de la habitación.

El pequeño se retiró del lugar tan pronto como pudo reaccionar, a pesar de estar aliviado por haber terminado ese encargo, se sentía tan confundido que no logró comprender lo que significaban las palabras de Kanda, ni se dio cuenta cuando se sonrojaron sus mejillas, solamente sabía que esa extraña sensación no sólo se negaba a irse, sino que ese inmenso calor estaba creciendo preocupantemente dentro de él; estaba desconcertado, quería respuestas a pesar de no saber exactamente qué preguntas tenía que hacer, pero, quizás, sólo quizás, algún día sabría el porqué de todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior... tal vez... 

_________________________________________________

C'est l'amour <3 ^//////^ Nos leemos después

Gracias por leer No llores

Bladegaur


	12. Chapter 12

Una gran conmoción se formaba a su alrededor conforme avanzaba en el interior del edificio, todos los presentes lo miraban con suma molestia, envidia y rencor, más de lo que usualmente solía recibir a diario dentro del internado donde residía y cursaba a penas el segundo semestre de preparatoria; no podía dejar de sentirse tan mal, hacia donde quisiera voltear, todos los demás estudiantes tenían esa expresión en su cara, algunos de sorpresa e incredulidad, otros de sospecha y desconfianza maquinando acerca de lo que pudo haber hecho para ganarse tal rol en el que ahora se encontraba.

Sin embargo, al fijar su vista en el joven empresario que iba delante de él, éste enfrentaba valientemente todas las habladurías que los demás dirigían hacia ellos, no tenía miedo de lo que pudieran intentar hacer, tenía muchos métodos para solucionar cualquier inconveniente que pudiera ocurrírseles a alguno de esos inútiles y, meramente, le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran de él; el pequeño se resguardaba detrás de él, como si fuera un escudo impenetrable al que nadie podía traspasar, esos malos deseos y amenazas no lograban llegar hasta el chico albino a quien muchos aun intentaban asesinar con la mirada.

Solamente habían pasado un par de días después de que Allen por fin pudiera completar correctamente los cálculos de los balances de cuenta que Kanda le había encargado, a pesar de eso, el bullicio no se hizo esperar, el desenfreno y la molestia de muchos despertaron cuando comenzaron a darse cuenta de que el peliblanco estaba haciendo ciertos trabajos para el peli azul; así pues, la tensión que había en el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesada a medida que los dos se introducían en los dormitorios de los alumnos de tercer grado rumbo a las oficinas inaccesibles a las cuales ninguno de los demás residentes había podido entrar, tras haber precisado algunos detalles, el verdadero trabajo comenzaba ahora.

Se mantuvo con la vista agachada todo el tiempo que duró su recorrido entre los pasillos del gran edificio hasta que llegaron a los ascensores que los llevarían a la suite presidencial; Allen se sentía sumamente indigno, sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de los muchos moradores que habitaban en el enorme recinto.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. - dijo terminantemente el pelilargo que iba a su lado izquierdo, recargado en la pared del elevador con los brazos cruzados y una muy molesta mirada. -Nunca vuelvas a pasar frente a ellos con el rostro agachado; levanta la mirada siempre que vengas conmigo, no permitas que nadie te menosprecie. - sentenció sin haber volteado a verlo en ningún momento.

Allen permaneció estupefacto, no había podido reaccionar siquiera para mirarlo a causa de la gran impresión que le dio al escucharlo, ni fue capaz de comprender por qué se sentía tan nervioso; Kanda salió del ascensor para hacer los registros pertinentes que les permitieran acceder al interior de su dormitorio. Una vez dentro de la oficina del peli azul, éste se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras que el otro permaneció de pie en la puerta, lo siguió con la mirada sin saber qué era lo que había sucedido, tampoco sabía por qué le había dicho aquello, y, en realidad, ni siquiera podía entender qué era esa extrañísima sensación que tenía al verlo frente a él, contemplando nuevamente el área más privada y personal en la que habitaba, sintiéndose rodeado de todo lo que pertenecía sólo a él, al chico más habilidoso y de peor carácter que jamás se imaginó conocer ni tener la oportunidad de congeniar con él de esa manera.

-Siéntate allá. - dijo Kanda señalando el extremo izquierdo de su escritorio, donde pudo ver un escritorio más pequeño que ese, adicionado con un sistema de cómputo y un sillón hecho a su medida.

¿Acaso lo había puesto sólo para él, o ya estaba ahí y nunca se había dado cuenta de eso? Tenía más peguntas en su mente de las que podía responder, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ir hacia el lugar que Kanda le había mandado; ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía un ajeno sentimiento de felicidad? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso y ansioso de estar en ese lugar? Como si fuera la primera vez en toda su vida que estaba presente en una residencia de tal magnitud, ¿por qué no sentía que era el lugar que había visitado varias veces, o en el que estaría trabajando todo el tiempo que el chico oriental le pidiera hacerlo? ¿Por qué no sentía como si fuera una clase más a la que tenía que asistir y en la que iba a recibir algún tipo de remuneración por su esfuerzo? Si solamente se trataba de trabajar para Kanda, entonces, ¿por qué tenía tantos nervios y escalofríos? ¿Por qué temblaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado, tan temeroso y... tan vulnerable?

Al poco tiempo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la pila de documentos que Kanda puso repentinamente frente a él, una recia mirada de su parte le hizo entender que quería que se diera prisa, por lo que el peliblanco obedeció inmediatamente aun cuando se sentía tan incómodo por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Comenzó con su ardua labor a pesar del inmenso dolor de cabeza que aquello le ocasionó, aun fallaba en algunos cálculos y lo hacían confundirse demasiado, haciendo que se sintiera terriblemente mal al ver que Kanda hacía increíblemente rápido su trabajo, también le desconcertaba que no le gritara por eso, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él o quería que se presionara por sí solo? Ninguna suposición lo hacía sentir mejor, sino que, francamente, lo hacían enojar; por increíble que pareciera, esa actitud de Kanda lo molestaba, en otras circunstancias, seguramente el albino no pensaría en pelear con él, simplemente lo haría, ya que también tenía un carácter muy agresivo que podía usar de vez en cuando y fácilmente podía igualarse al de él.

Pero el hecho de estar haciendo un trabajo deficiente lo humillaba al punto de no tener el valor de poder confrontarlo, razón por la cual permanecía en silencio y con la mirada agachada cuando el chico nipón tenía que hacerle alguna corrección con la manera tan peculiar que tenía para expresarse en cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria decir; sin embargo, cada vez que enfocaba su mirada en él, el ojiplata presenciaba algo más detrás de su expresión molesta, hacía un gesto completamente desconocido que ni él ni nadie era capaz de descifrar, la mirada que le dirigía... era tan extraña, no sabía porque pero, era como si hubiera una profundidad en él mayor de la que pudiera imaginar, y debía reconocer que Kanda verdaderamente estaba soportándolo a pesar de los errores que cometía... mas no sabía que él era el único con quien el mayor lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Ciertamente, se sentía mal de que el chico peli azul estuviera molesto con él por no hacer bien su trabajo, pero... además de eso, el pequeño albino sentía cierta paz, una seguridad que lo tranquilizaba... había algo que crecía rápidamente, algo dentro de él, podía sentirlo, eso lo motivaba, lo hacía empeñarse en alcanzarlo solamente para que el oriental lo mirara de esa forma otra vez; conforme caía la tarde, a medida que rectificaba sus errores y corregía sus faltas administrativas, Allen emitió algunos suspiros cuando Kanda nuevamente le dirigió esa mirada. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a oscurecerse, por lo que la jornada de trabajo llegó a su fin, el chico británico se asombró al ver lo rápido que había terminado el día; en ese momento notó lo reconfortado que se sentía, era la primera vez en toda su vida que hacía algo tan bien hecho, y, al pensar que todo había sido personalmente para Kanda, el haber estado con él toda la tarde, compartiendo con la misma habitación y el mismo escritorio, lo hacía sentirse aún mejor, sonreía hacia la nada esperando que se apresurara en llegar el día siguiente para poder continuar de esa manera con el peli azul.

-H... Hasta mañana... - dijo tímidamente el menor mientras se levantaba de su asiento rumbo a la salida, no recibió respuesta de parte del mayor, pero eso no lo desanimó, salió de la suite sin percatarse que los ojos de Kanda habían estado puestos sobre él todo el tiempo.

Su ánimo había cambiado en el trascurso de esa semana, mejoró bastante en sus materias, se hizo más eficiente con los trabajos que estaba haciendo para Kanda, avanzó en sus clases de piano; todo esto aumentaba su entusiasmo por lo que algunas personas lograron darse cuenta de su mejoría, a pesar de que muchos seguían molestándolo a diario, no llegaba a sentirse tan mal por eso. Afortunadamente, esa trágica monotonía comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, y, ¿cómo no iba a sentirse tan feliz de poder aprobar por fin los estudios de su carrera? Nunca, en ningún momento pudo imaginar que terminaría de esa manera, él realmente creía que reprobaría irremediablemente y que tendría que repetir el semestre para poder acreditar sus estudios, no sin antes sufrir la peor humillación de su vida al tener que confrontar a su amado padre y comunicarle lo mucho que estaba fallando; así que, era natural que se sintiera tan contento, tranquilo y aliviado de haber solucionado ese problema antes de que se hubiera enterado de ello.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que su vida había comenzado a girar en torno a Kanda, por lo que, a pesar de haber mejorado tanto su ánimo, aun había cierto temor y timidez que lo invadía de vez en cuando, tan grande como para que tal progreso fuera opacado fácilmente frente al peli azul; por lo que, por su parte, Kanda no había podido percibir ese avance en el Moyashi aun cuando había podido sentirse mejor consigo mismo, siempre le mostraba esa mirada preocupada y asustadiza al mayor, los temores de sus emociones respecto a él lo afectaban demasiado... no había sido capaz de volver a sonreír para Kanda. Allen había logrado cumplir satisfactoriamente todo el trabajo que Kanda le mandaba en menor tiempo que la primera ocasión, realmente se sentía bien de poder hacer esa clase de labor con sus propias manos, le agradaba saber que sus estudios ya no peligraban, le agradaba sentirse capaz de hacer algo tan complicado, le agradaba visitar la suite de Kanda, le agradaba verlo y convivir con él a diario, pero... ¿eso era suficiente?

Observaba cada dato impreso en los papeles que sostenía en sus manos mientras consideraba qué operación y orden debía realizar respectivamente, se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que Kanda le había asignado al comienzo de su acuerdo, lo había dejado abandonado como usualmente solía hacer siempre que tenía que salir a atender algún asunto propio de alguna de sus empresas, y el Moyashi tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo solo dentro de su dormitorio. Ese día, Allen ya había terminado de hacer el trabajo correspondiente e incluso trataba de adelantar algunas cosas pendientes para después, pero, aún no se retiraba del lugar pues quería quedarse hasta que Kanda volviera para poder despedirse de él.

La noche había caído hacía ya un par de horas cuando el torbellino de furia y malhumor arribó a la suite, con tal frenesí que, al llegar a la oficina, casi derriba la puerta debido a su enojo que sentía; sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, completamente desconcertado cuando vio al ojiplata dormido sobre el escritorio... esto hizo que su molestia desapareciera al instante. Se acercó en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en él, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿No debía haberse ido ya a su dormitorio? ¿O, acaso había sido mucho trabajo para él? ¿Había sido tan inhumano como para haberle encargado tanto quehacer, de manera que no podría resolver todos esos estados de cuentas? Tan desconsiderado, tan tirano, tan abusivo como para impedirle tener un buen descanso en la comodidad de su habitación, si no fuera por el hecho de haberse perdido contemplando su rostro dormido, ya lo habría echado de su oficina; no podía dejar de verlo, era el mejor gesto que había visto en él en todo ese tiempo de estar frecuentándolo, se sorprendió cuando vio que comenzaba a despertar, mas, tal emoción no se reflejó en su rostro, se quedó quieto, observando cada movimiento torpe que hacía.

-Ah... lo siento. - dijo adormilado con sus ojos entreabiertos, ordenó los documentos que había en su escritorio y tomó sus pertenencias frente a un Kanda vigilante, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. -Hasta mañana. - dijo aun seminconsciente mientras salía de la habitación.

Nuevamente, Kanda no respondió a su despedida, entre la somnolencia y el cansancio que sentía, difícilmente se percató de ello hasta que, habiendo transcurrido la mitad del camino, se detuvo por un momento y giró a sus espaldas, viendo hacia el edificio de los dormitorios de tercer año... el silencio que sintió fue tan aterrador, tan triste y desolado que sintió como si se encontrara completamente solo y abandonado en medio de la nada. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando sintió ese inmenso dolor atravesar su corazón, giró de nuevo hacia el frente logrando percibir ese extraño y horrible sentimiento que le inundaba por dentro, ese vacío y esa soledad... levantó su mano derecha y apretó fuertemente sus ropas sobre su pecho... no estaba bien... algo en él... le hacía mucha falta. Con gran esfuerzo pudo llegar a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo dejando ver apenas una de sus bellas iris plateadas... "Kanda" pensó mientras el sueño lo vencía otra vez.

Observaba hacia la nada sentado sobre su enorme silla detrás del gran escritorio, sus pensamientos se encontraban completamente enfocados en ese chiquillo que hacía poco tiempo había dejado el lugar, trataba de averiguar por qué razón había depuesto el verdadero motivo por el que quería que el ojiplata estuviera a su disposición, no lo hizo para tenerlo trabajando a deshoras, como estaba sucediendo en ese momento; esa no debía ser la causa de su presencia junto a él, ¿cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado de esa manera? ¿Cuántas cosas podría haber hecho estando tantos días a solas con él? ¿Acaso de verdad necesitaba la ayuda del Moyashi para poder realizar su trabajo? Por supuesto que no.

Eso no era lo que él quería hacer, esa no era la razón por la que había procurado tener la cercanía del albino, no podía permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo; tenía que tomar el control de todo, tenía que vigilar que todas las cosas se hicieran sin la menor equivocación, nada podía quedar fuera de lugar, no podía darse el lujo de descuidar un asunto tan importante como ese, no podía arriesgarse a que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Solamente debía continuar con esa diligencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, continuar con esa jornada laboral, con ese estilo de vida que desde hace varios años había sido forzado a asumir... debía seguir de esa manera y esperar un poco más, sólo un poco más, ya que después, muy pronto... todo terminaría... ya no sería necesario soportarlo.

Mientras tanto, debía enfocarse en ese tema, ese del que aún no había podido librarse, debía manejar todo con tal maestría que no diera lugar al más pequeño error, jamás en su vida había permitido algo así, y justo ahora, no podía ser la excepción, ni siquiera por causa de Allen, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, había demasiadas cosas en riesgo como para poder darse el lujo de relajarse y descuidar aquello un solo instante; se encontraba en una situación en la que no podía volver atrás, era un camino sin retorno al que estaba obligado a seguir, uno en el que no tenía elección y del que simplemente no podía huir... Sin embargo, su fortaleza y determinación eran muy grandes como para dejar que algo así lo opacaran, él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de poder estar al lado de Allen... algún día.

La semana había llegado a su fin, por lo que muchos se preparaban para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, entre ellos, el chico británico de cabello blanco, sin embargo, ese día no estaba tan feliz por dicho acontecimiento y se sentía aún más extraño de lo normal; tras haber encontrado a Kanda después de clases a fueras del edificio principal, lo siguió hasta su oficina para terminar algunos documentos que debían entregarse con prontitud. Como siempre, el peli azul permaneció en su escritorio completamente en silencio y con su usual aura de mal humor mientras que el pequeño albino se torturaba internamente tratando de sobrellevar esa idea que había estado rondando entre sus pensamientos la noche entera así como durante todo el transcurso de ese día, algo demasiado tentador y arriesgado que no sabía si tendría el valor de realizar hasta que se hizo muy tarde y tuvo que marcharse.

Había terminado de cálcular las cuentas, había archivado y guardado todos los papeles que estaban en su escritorio así como todas sus demás pertenencias, no había razón para permanecer en la oficina de Kanda, por lo que sintió que era absurdo quedarse por más tiempo en ese lugar; se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse sin saber si debía despedirse del peli azul, el cual estaba de pie frente a su escritorio inmerso en sus trabajos mientras ordenaba todos los documentos que habían hecho, pero... probablemente no se daría cuenta si tan sólo saliera sin decirle nada, después de todo, no le había respondido ninguna de las veces anteriores.

Quedó sumido en sus pensamientos habiendo llegado a la mitad del pasillo rumbo a la salida cuando, repentinamente, giró hacia él tomándolo de su saco, lo jaló haciendo que éste se inclinara un poco hasta quedar a su altura, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies dándole un pequeño y sutil beso en la mejilla derecha, junto a la boca, y luego se separó lentamente de él con ojos de ensoñación...

-Ha... Hasta el lunes... - dijo apresuradamente al ver la cercanía que había entre ellos, salió corriendo del lugar velozmente, sumamente avergonzado y alterado al haber entendido lo que había hecho.

Kanda permaneció paralizado durante este suceso, ni siquiera intentó detener al Moyashi por su inesperada huida, sin embargo, sonrió maliciosamente mientras rememoraba ese inusual incidente, el cual le indicaba que ese chiquillo, lejos de estar desinteresado en aquella actividad que tanto habían estado realizando desde que se volvieron a encontrar, más bien, no sólo ya no peleaba ni trataba de huir de él, sino que ahora lo estaba buscando. La sonrisa del oriental permaneció en su rostro pues ahora tenía claro lo que deseaba hacer a continuación, y únicamente el Moyashi se encontraba en su mira.

Había llegado a su dormitorio completamente agitado por la carrera que había emprendido, aun con su pulso acelerado y el estremecimiento a flor de piel, no dejaba de sonrojarse por lo que se había atrevido a hacer, jamás planeó que algo así sucediera, y menos aún que fuera él mismo quien lo hubiera hecho; yacía recargado sobre la puerta de su alcoba, elevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas encendidas que se sentían arder, ¿en qué momento se había decidido a hacer algo así? ¿Cuándo había hecho algo tan temerario en su vida? No era capaz de responder a esas simples preguntas, solamente podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón bombeando en su pecho hasta sus oídos, tampoco sabía si era por la adrenalina que aun sentía en su cuerpo, pero pudo sentir que estaba completo... después de tantos días de desconcierto, por fin sintió que nada le hacía falta, fue un riesgo que había valido la pena tomar.

Una indescriptible sensación de felicidad lo llenó mientras arreglaba sus pertenencias para encaminarse hacia su hogar, a la seguridad y protección que su padre le brindaba, ¿qué debía decirle si se daba cuenta de la emoción que desbordaba? Era un asunto que no podía revelar a quien tanto había cuidado de él, sólo sabía que debía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, tan cortés y afable como siempre lo había hecho, o por lo menos trabajaría en ello con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de arreglar algo en medio del tremendo desastre que era su vida... y hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para volver a acercarse a ese fascinante chico otra vez.

________________________________________

Gracias por leer No Llores


	13. Chapter 13

El sol alumbraba en lo alto del firmamento anunciando el nuevo día que se iniciaba, podía percibirse fácilmente el rocío de la mañana temprana debido a la suave brisa que soplaba, el sonido de las aves cantando chocaba con los ecos que resonaban fuertemente en los largos pasillos, filtrándose a través de las grandes paredes de los enormes edificios; se oían los pasos y el murmullo de las personas que había en la lejanía, lo suficiente como para poder reconocer la emoción que en ocasiones los hacía elevar el volumen de voz con el que estaban conversando...

Sin embargo, él sentía como si se encontrara en un lugar aparte de todo eso, en alguna zona distante muy lejos de ahí, en la cual todas esas situaciones cotidianas eran de lo más extrañas y desconocidas; como si viviera en un mundo completamente diferente al de todos los que existían a su alrededor. Miraba cabizbajo hacia la nada frente a su pupitre tan aturdido y confundido que no lograba conservar la sensación que la soledad del salón de clases le brindaba, su ensimismamiento no le permitía sentir nada más a su alrededor; una figura oscura le miró fijamente y difícilmente pudo distinguir las palabras que pronunció "... ashi... yashi... Moyashi...".

-¡Moyashi! - dijo el chico peli azul desde la puerta del aula vacía, tratando de hacer reaccionar al ojiplata para que volviera a la realidad, el cual levantó la mirada y la enfocó cuando pudo captar el sonido que el otro emitía. - ¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí durante todo el almuerzo? - le dijo toscamente logrando hacer que Allen se diera prisa en tomar sus cosas y saliera del lugar para ir junto con él.

Ambos estudiantes se encaminaron hacia el comedor a pesar de la gran cantidad de miradas que se posaron sobre ellos, apenas había pasado una semana desde que Kanda lo había convertido en su secretario, el pequeño albino no podía comprender exactamente el porqué de su extraño sentir, había comenzado a verlo todos los días, así como compartir sus almuerzos con él, ya que muchas veces se veían forzados a hacer planificaciones y demás acuerdos durante el transcurso de sus clases... ¿en qué momento su vida se había modificado para convivir únicamente con el ojinegro?

Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación no se apartaba de él, era preocupante pero, al mismo tiempo, no parecía ser tan desagradable, además, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan incómodo de estar junto a él? ¿Por qué de pronto había momentos en los que no podía dejar de verlo o en los que sentía una enorme necesidad de hacer algún acercamiento más evidente con él? ¿Por qué sentía tanta tensión y nerviosismo? Ya podía hacer bien su trabajo, ya no temía equivocarse como lo había hecho al principio... ya no cometía tantas fallas como contador, así que... ¿a qué se debía esa alarmante sensación? Quedó perplejo ante sus propios pensamientos sin haber apartado la vista del peli azul y, logrando reaccionar después de un largo rato, agitó enérgicamente la cabeza para poder volver a la realidad y dejar de hacerlo, se encontraban sentados en la mesa principal del enorme comedor mientras revisaban algunos documentos que debían terminar ese mismo día...

Por supuesto que Kanda se había dado cuenta de todas las veces que lo miraba fijamente ya que era demasiado obvio como para no haberse percatado de ello, pero había decidido esperar hasta provocar de nueva cuenta al pequeño albino para hacer que tomara la iniciativa como lo había hecho la vez pasada, y por más que deseara que aquello fuera más divertido, en realidad él también estaba comenzando a desear con más desesperación esa cercanía con él, se había convertido en una competencia para ver quién podría aguantar por más tiempo ignorando sus fuertes impulsos para con el otro.

Ambos trataban de no mirarse demasiado para no llamar más la atención de los quienes hubiera alrededor, por lo que cada palabra y cada pequeño roce que en ocasiones llegaban a tener eran tan intensos que difícilmente podían soportarlo... aunque lograban mantener el control, tan sólo para no evidenciar el torbellino de emociones que los inundaba y esperar hasta el término de la jornada escolar para poder retomar su tan anhelado contacto en la seguridad de aquella oficina.

Aun causaban una gran impresión a todos los demás estudiantes mientras cruzaban el edificio de su carrera, pues ninguno lograba entender cómo había sido posible que el marginado social haya llegado a ser socio del chico solitario que más se les oponía solamente por el gusto de hacerlos inferiores a lo que siempre alardeaban ser... Se habían convertido en el par de alumnos que menos imaginaron que podrían congeniar de esa manera, y más les disgustaba aun ya que la presencia del ojinegro cercana al Moyashi fácilmente acallaba cualquier agresión en su contra, pero... ¿qué podían hacer al respecto? Absolutamente nada, puesto que Kanda encontraba muy satisfactorio el resultado que este hecho le daba, no solamente para cerrar la boca de esos inútiles, sino que también había podido ver a Allen mucho más calmado a comparación de como lo había visto desde el primer día que ingresó a ese lugar, tan apesadumbrado y triste... aunque supiera que ese cabeza hueca difícilmente se habría dado cuenta de eso.

Al llegar al salón de Allen, éste se detuvo frente a la puerta meditabundo y sin haber levantado la vista hasta que se dio cuenta de que el chico asiático ya lo había dejado atrás habiendo pasado de largo, hecho por el cual el pequeño albino se sintió sumamente triste y solo... sin poder hacer más, se giró hacia la habitación y entró en ella. Deseaba saber qué hacer, deseaba poder saber qué sucedería a continuación, ya que había tanta confusión en su mente y en su corazón que no le permitían identificar qué era lo que realmente quería, la cercanía, la convivencia, el poder verlo a diario... todo era muy bueno, pero... no era suficiente, ya no.

Sus profesores se asombraron cuando el pequeño ojiplata aumentó considerablemente sus notas a diferencia del semestre pasado, por lo que al menos pudo sentirse un poco más aliviado de todas las tareas y proyectos que tenía que hacer, aun se sentía deprimido, mas, había lograba animarse un poco cuando Kanda comenzó a esperarlo al terminar las clases desde hacía ya varios días, siempre a la misma hora, cuando todos los demás ya se habían ido y solamente quedaban ellos dos completamente solos, para después ir juntos a la suite del peli azul y continuar con su nueva jornada laboral; en verdad lo hacía sentir mejor, no obstante, ese día estaba seguro de una sola cosa: quería hacer algo más arriesgado que de costumbre. Trataba de imaginar qué podría hacer mientras miraba la impresora con la enorme cantidad de documentos proviniendo de ella, nuevamente había sido abandonado dentro de la residencia del ojinegro debido a alguna de las muchas ocupaciones que tenía que atender.

Suspiró cansadamente, pensó que, a ese paso, alguien tan torpe como él nunca conseguiría algo más con el peli azul, aunque... quizás, solamente necesitaba saber cómo debía comenzar a acercarse, un poco más, sólo un poco más; giró hacia la puerta esperando ver que ésta se abriera y mostrara al chico malhumorado por quien estaba en ese lugar, pero nada sucedió, regresó su mirada para seguir vigilando el funcionamiento del aparato cuando sus ojos pudieron captar lo que el otro había dejado sobre la mesa a su lado derecho, junto a la cafetera: una gran taza de café caliente. Caminó hacia ella pues su cuerpo se había anticipado a lo que su mente recién estaba pensado hacer...

Dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por saber qué tipo de café le gustaba tomar, o que tan dulce sería, sin embargo, para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario, era un café tan amargo, sin el menor dulzor que difícilmente pudo tragar pues nunca antes había probado algo tan fuerte como eso en su vida, estuvo a punto de escupirlo pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por tomarlo ya que pudo escuchar el azote de una puerta y los pasos apresurados acercándose rápidamente, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se alejó lo más pronto posible y fue a su pequeño escritorio temiendo y deseando que no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Kanda aventó la puerta con mucho enojo cuando llegó a su oficina, caminando velozmente hacia su escritorio, gruñendo de coraje repetidas veces, y asustando más al pequeño albino acusado por su propia conciencia.

-¡Moyashi! - gritó de pronto, haciendo que el nombrado pegara un gran brinco por el susto y la sorpresa, se giró lentamente mostrándole una mirada con sumo temor en ella. -¿Ya terminaste todos los reportes? - cuestionó con el mismo tono de voz molesto y sin haber fijado sus ojos en él en ningún momento.

Allen no pudo responder por lo paralizado que estaba, pero fue deprisa hacia la impresora cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, tomó todos los papeles que habían sido impresos y permaneció cabizbajo, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos; Kanda lo notó más nervioso de lo normal, viendo sus torpes movimientos y lo mucho que temblaba, además de haberse dado cuenta de que más de una cosa había sido movida de su lugar, lo miró con desconfianza, especulando qué había sucedido mientras él no estaba, sin embargo, no aparentó absolutamente nada de lo que le hubiera gustado comentar.

Caminó hacia la zona de lectura y se sentó en el sillón rojo cuyo respaldo formaba el pequeño pasillo hacia la salida, tenía que revisar que esos documentos estuvieran correctos, razón por la cual el peliblanco tuvo que llevarle todos los papeles que había sobre su escritorio; cuando Allen trató de fijar su vista en él, tropezó repentinamente con una de las patas del sillón, cayendo con su abdomen sobre las piernas del peli azul y arrojando todos los reportes a su alrededor, tal suceso los dejó perplejos hasta que la vergüenza de Allen lo hizo desear en gran manera salir huyendo de ahí.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo... lo siento! - dijo para levantarse de encima del otro y comenzar a recoger dichos documentos lo más rápido posible.

Kanda no hizo más que quedar en suspenso mientras observaba meticulosamente al Moyashi, sin tener la menor intensión de apartar sus ojos de él, por supuesto que estaba molesto, aunque trataba de no asustarlo demasiado; Allen se acercó de nueva cuenta para entregarle los papeles que había tirado con la expresión de su rostro sumamente sonrojado gritando "qué vergüenza", la cual no podía disimular.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Kanda lo tomó rápidamente del antebrazo con su mano izquierda y le quitó los papeles con la derecha, mientras lo jalaba para que cayera sobre él, por lo que el pequeño quedó abalanzado sobre el cuerpo del otro sentado en sus piernas y siendo abrazado por él. El pequeño albino no podía hacer más que quedar turbado, sintiendo los potentes latidos de su corazón bombardeándole los oídos, el brazo del mayor rodeaba su espalda sintiéndose tremendamente cómodo al estar recostado sobre él, permaneció aturdido de esa manera, sin ser capaz de moverse ni pensar en algo que no fuera el hecho de que el mismo Kanda lo había arrojado a sus brazos; cerró su puño recargado contra el pecho del ojinegro, tenía sus brazos encogidos y prensados por el abrazo, por lo que tampoco podía moverse mucho aunque quisiera. Aguardó todo el tiempo en silencio, esperando insospechadamente qué era lo que el otro quería hacer; fue hasta que vio que el mayor tomaba en sus manos los documentos que le había traído que tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para poder enfocar su vista en él, ¿no iba a hacer nada más?

Kanda estaba leyendo sus reportes mientras sujetaba al albino, se dio cuenta de que Allen lo miraba fijamente y estaba sumamente sonrojado, se permitió devolverle la mirada, ambos permanecieron estáticos todo el tiempo sin emitir una sola palabra, quedaron inmersos en una sensación intensa y desbordante de manera que no eran capaces de reaccionar, no había nada más en sus mentes que no fuera el seguir contemplando al que tenían enfrente; después de un largo rato de completa quietud, Kanda dejó de lado los papeles, reafirmó el abrazo con el que tenía sujeto al menor y elevó su mano derecha para tomarlo de la barbilla hasta haberlo colocado justo frente a él. Allen por su parte, se impresionó al ver lo que el ojinegro estaba haciendo, mas, quedó expectativo, esperando a que el otro continuara con lo que quería hacer; quien, al ver que no le huía ni rechazaba, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido cuanto antes y llevar a cabo lo que tanto deseaba volver a hacer.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin pudo besarlo otra vez, fue tan suave y tierno, aunque más superficial a comparación de los otros que se habían dado, no trataron de profundizarlo, podían percibir algo muy diferente a lo que habían sentido en otras ocasiones; era algo nuevo que no habían percibido antes: una inmensa calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no hubiera nada más importante que estar junto al otro, sin preocupación ni apuro de que alguien fuera a descubrirlos, era la primera vez que se sentían de esa manera, en completa libertad de poder hacer lo que tanto querían... y que no habían podido hacer hasta ese momento.

Kanda soltó la barbilla de Allen, acarició su mejilla hasta sujetarlo de la nuca juntarlo más con su cuerpo, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo así antes, el albino nunca había estado tan dispuesto a intimar con él de esa manera, ambos deseaban que ese momento no terminara, pero el pelilargo se detuvo antes de que comenzara siquiera a intentar forzarlo más; Allen lo miró desconcertado, tanto por lo bien que se sintió ese beso como por la desilusión que sufrió al ver que no continuaría más con él.

-Es todo por hoy... - dijo serio el chico asiático aunque mucho más calmado que antes, soltó al ojiplata poco a poco sin apartar sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento.

Ambos se levantaron lentamente y permanecieron en completo silencio un largo rato, pues no había muchas cosas que desearan decir, ni eran capaces de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que habían disfrutado tanto esa cercanía, después de lo cual, Kanda se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras Allen se encaminaba hacia la salida rumbo a su dormitorio; ninguno se apresuró después de eso, parecía como si el tiempo y el mundo entero de hubieran detenido, de pronto, las tareas escolares, los quehaceres y el trabajo ya no tenían tanta importancia, ya no sentían tanto interés en ninguna cosa que pudiera suceder durante las horas de clase, solamente deseaban que la jornada del día siguiente terminara tan pronto como comenzara para poder regresar a la oficina del peli azul.

Sin embargo, la preocupación se apoderó en gran manera del pequeño albino en cuanto dio sus primeros pasos dentro del edificio principal al día siguiente, había demasiadas miradas sobre él, todos los estudiantes y algunos maestros lo miraban muy fijamente y en total silencio, de manera que realmente lograron atemorizarlo... ¿porqué de pronto todos lo observaban así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? O, tal vez... ¿ellos sabían qué era lo que estaba pasado entre Kanda y él? Esto provocó que se confrontara con su propia conciencia, por lo que ese día, Allen estuvo aún más nervioso que antes; evitaba completamente mirar a Kanda durante el almuerzo y por poco ni siquiera le habló, aunque gracias a la minúscula cantidad de palabras que ocupaba el ojinegro, no fue necesario hacer más para poder comunicarse con él, sin embargo, no fue imposible para él darse cuenta del estado de ánimo del menor, haciendo que se irritara demasiado.

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivos salones una vez que terminó el descanso, estaban bastante incómodos e intranquilos, trataban de no prestarle atención al otro para no sentirse tan afectados por sus propios pensamientos; ¿cómo era posible que, después de haber pasado uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas el día anterior, ahora tuvieran que sentirse tan mal como para no querer siquiera que el otro estuviera a su lado? De cualquier manera, se suponía que no tenían ninguna otra relación más que la laboral, así que no debía haber problema si mantenían distancia en cualquier otro tipo de convivencia... además, sería muy complicado inventarse alguna otra excusa que les permitiera frecuentarse más, por lo que no tenían más opción que resignarse a continuar con sus vidas de estudiantes "normales" a pesar de que en realidad desearan hacer algo más.

Allen había terminado con su jornada, se preparaba para dejar el lugar tras haber concluido la clase de administración cuando el profesor le pidió que se quedara para hablar con él cuando todos se fueran; lo cual, además de volver a ponerlo nervioso y muy preocupado, también hizo que varios de sus compañeros se alegraran de imaginar que el chico británico iba a ser castigado, reprobado o expulsado. El peli blanco siguió al docente hasta una sala de proyecciones en el segundo piso del gran edificio y, al ver que había un grupo considerable de alumnos, temió en gran manera ser agredido por ellos también, por lo que se escondió detrás del profesor, esperando que nadie lo molestara y, si era posible, realmente deseaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, no sabía si podría soportar más burlas y desprecios.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes, me alegra que todos hayan llegado a tiempo para explicarles por qué los cité en este lugar; todos ustedes tienen los mejores promedios y son quienes más se han desempeñado en sus estudios, por eso, de acuerdo con el comité educativo del instituto, hemos decidido promoverlos y apoyarlos a través de un ejercicio que será beneficioso para todos ustedes. Pero, antes de dar a conocer los detalles, les presentaré al último integrante de este grupo de estudio, él es Allen Walker, está cursando el segundo semestre de la carrera de contabilidad. - dijo a modo de introducción para después extender su mano hacia él, quitándose de en medio y mostrando a todos los presentes al pequeño ojiplata asustado y desprevenido que tanto había intentado ocultarse.

-B... buenas tardes... - dijo sumamente desanimado al haber visto todas las reacciones y gestos de desprecio que le mostraron en cuanto se dieron cuenta quién era él, bajó la triste mirada que tenía, sin tener más fuerzas para poder enfrentar todas esas muestras de desagrado por las que tanto estaba sufriendo por lo que, a su vez, no pudo captar la presencia de alguien que lo observaba atentamente.

En la parte más recóndita del aula, una oscura figura permaneció inmóvil durante ese corto tiempo, habiendo quedado sorprendido de volver a ver al albino por mera casualidad, sin embargo, en cuanto se produjo el bullicio que su presencia provocaba, no dudó en levantarse del último asiento y acercarse hacia el frente.

-Para realizar el ejercicio, primero deben formar equipos de dos personas, elijan bien a su compañero, ya que tendrán que trabajar con él durante un par de meses o hasta haber terminado el proyecto. - continuó el profesor dando un poco de tiempo para que los estudiantes pudieran verse y ponerse de acuerdo, todos excepto el pequeño albino que trataba de contener el temor que tenía de sentirse tan solo en ese lugar lleno de desconocidos. Se alarmó más cuando escuchó de nuevo algunas críticas y murmullos que provenían de los demás y unos pasos que se aproximaban, deteniéndose frente a él. -Ah, joven Kanda, ¿ya eligió a su compañero de proyecto? - insistió el maestro.

-"¿Kanda?..." - pensó Allen abriendo de golpe los ojos antes de levantarlos y enfocar la vista hacia el frente, lo cual hizo lentamente, temiendo mucho estar equivocándose en lo que veía, pues nunca antes se habían encontrado los dos en otra aula del internado además del salón donde se impartía la sesión del club al que pertenecían. -"K-Kanda... " - lo miró con la incredulidad temblando en sus ojos.

-Sólo dígalo. - dijo el chico nipón con suma molestia y su ya conocido mal genio que tanto lo caracterizaba, se recargó contra el primer escritorio al frente con ambas manos en los bolsillos, esforzándose para no evidenciar el acercamiento que quería tener con Allen ni fijar su recia mirada en él delante de todos los ineptos que estaban presentes.

-En ese caso, continuaré con la explicación; el proyecto que van a realizar debe contener todos sus conocimientos en materia contable, por lo que deben poner todo su esfuerzo en hacer el mejor plan de negocios para alguna de sus empresas o cualquier tipo de institución viable, realizar este ejercicio no sólo les dará una buena calificación a considerar en sus promedios, también les asegurará la aprobación total de su carrera, aunque todo dependerá de qué tan buen trabajo hagan, así que, no lo tomen como un ejercicio más, sino que, piensen en ello como una oportunidad para hacer un proyecto que puedan aplicar en la realidad para desarrollar el potencial de sus empresas, aumentar sus ganancias y mejorar su vida laboral. - dijo el docente dejando a muchos impactados por la gran oportunidad que les estaba brindando.

Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos de escuchar el beneficio que habría de participar en un absurdo ejercicio escolar, todos excepto el chico peli azul que seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados y sumamente molesto, como si estuviera presenciando por enésima vez la peor obra de teatro que jamás pudiera existir; mientras que Allen no se había movido ni un centímetro de estar junto al profesor, enfrente de todos, sin poder comprender el significado de todo aquello que había dicho, se volteó para poner toda su atención sobre el hombre canoso quedando frente él igual que los demás, por lo que ahora le estaba dando la espalda a Kanda.

El profesor estaba confirmando que todos los equipos estuvieran ya conformados, Allen simplemente lo observaba en silencio sintiéndose demasiado asustado, confundido y desanimado como para tratar de pedirle a alguno de los estudiantes dentro del lugar que lo apoyaran en ese proyecto, lo cual sabía que jamás sucedería, era obvio que nadie aceptaría ser su compañero para dicha encomienda, después pensó que, quizás, sería mejor pedirle al profesor que le permitiera hacer el ejercicio solo; estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando vio que éste se dirigía hacia él con intención de averiguar el nombre de la persona con la que haría equipo para esa tarea.

-Ah... d-disculpe, es que... yo... - trató de pedir el peliblanco sin haber podido decir lo que quería comunicar, ni siquiera podía concretar alguna idea.

-Sí, joven Walker, me alegra que se hayan puesto de acuerdo, desde que presentaste ese proyecto el semestre pasado, sabía que ustedes serían compañeros en este ejercicio; sin duda, sé que harán un excelente trabajo, pueden comenzar. - dijo el profesor delante de un Allen completamente desorientado que no había entendido ni una sola palabra del superior, hasta que escuchó algunas quejas provenir a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué? ¿Kanda va a ser el compañero de ése huérfano? Debe ser una broma... No puede ser... Jamás ha querido hacer equipo con nadie... ¿Por qué deja que ese tonto trabaje con él?..." Y más murmuraciones expresaron al unísono los otros estudiantes, confundiendo más al pequeño albino que no fue capaz de disimular lo mucho que lograron alarmarlo, adondequiera que mirara, todos los presentes lo veían con mucho desprecio y enfado, nadie lograba entender por qué el pelilargo había decidido quedarse junto a él ni mucho menos que estuviera dispuesto a realizar aquel proyecto que lo ayudaría tanto en su carrera recién iniciada.

El oriental no hizo más que dirigirles la mirada más espeluznante que jamás habían visto para callarlos, lo cual dio los efectos esperados haciendo que todos se silenciaran inmediatamente, sabían que era inútil tratar de discutir con él ya que temían que fuera a perjudicarlos en más de un sentido con alguna de las muchas cosas que podía hacer en su contra; Allen, sin embargo, no comprendió nada de lo que sucedió, miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Kanda se encaminó muy molesto de regreso hacia el primer escritorio al frente, sentándose con los brazos cruzados y ahuyentando a todos los que había cerca del lugar.

-¡Oye!, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! - gritó el asiático con un pésimo humor para que el menor reaccionara y comenzara a hacer el proyecto que les habían mandado, después de unos segundos más de shock, por fin se acercó y tomó asiento junto a él.

Posteriormente, los demás también comenzaron a realizar su proyecto, y, a pesar de que muchos se quedaron muy disconformes con lo sucedido, ninguno fue capaz de reclamarle ni tener la más mínima posibilidad de confrontar a Kanda, por último, el profesor informó que, de vez en cuando los iba a citar después de clases para verificar el progreso de cada una de sus propuestas laborales.

Por su parte, Kanda se dio cuenta de una minúscula sensación en su interior, había hecho algo muy arriesgado en su estilo de vida que no había previsto ni reconsiderado lo suficiente como para ser completamente consiente de sus acciones, nunca antes había sucedido algo así, él mismo no comprendía en su totalidad por qué había reaccionado antes de siquiera pensar en todas las posibles consecuencias que esa acción traería, meditaba tratando de saber cómo debía ser su comportamiento en lo sucesivo para no alterar los planes que tenía y que no podía descuidar ni un poco; mientras tanto, sentía que necesitaba escapar de ese lugar.

Kanda abandonó el aula sin haber pedido permiso ni comentarle a su ahora nuevo compañero de proyecto, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ir tras él después de haberse disculpado con el profesor, pues si algo sabían todos los estudiantes y profesores del famoso instituto era que el chico japonés era muy difícil de tratar, por lo que no les sorprendió demasiado que simplemente quisiera irse de esa manera tan tosca y grosera. Ambos llegaron a la suite de Kanda y continuaron con el trabajo que tenían pendiente, observaba al Moyashi cabeza hueca que aparecía frente a él a cada rato, al mismo tiempo que era confrontado por su propia mente preguntándose por enésima vez por qué había hecho aquello, sin embargo, solamente lograba percibir una inexplicable y gran sensación de bienestar, esa era la única respuesta que había podido obtener de sus adentros; no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Más tarde, Allen se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio del asiático, acomodando la gran cantidad de reportes sobre el mueble mientras esperaba a que le diera más instrucciones; Kanda seguía asombrado a causa de sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando por haber actuado de esa manera, y por no entender la razón de lo bien que se veía el ojiplata al verlo de espaldas, simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era demasiado incitante verlo tan desprevenido como para poder ignorarlo. Se le acercó bastante para terminar de acorralarlo contra el escritorio y se juntó lo más que pudo para aprisionarlo por si trataba de escapar, para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió, el albino continuaba con su quehacer como si nada extraño estuviera pasando; Kanda le dedicó una tierna mirada mientras rodeaba lentamente la esbelta cintura del menor con sus manos.

Se dio cuenta de una extraña reacción que tuvo, fue como si hubiera suspirado cuando se acercó de esa manera, vio el semblante que ahora tenía el Moyashi, ya que no se había asustado, alejado ni había hecho ninguna otra cosa que le indicara si se estuviera resistiendo o si lo estuviera rechazando, incluso podía asegurar que estaba mucho más animado después de haber hecho eso; no obstante, el albino quedó completamente confundido cuando Kanda tomó todos los papeles que tenía en sus manos arrojándolos a un lado para despejar esa parte del escritorio, y después lo giró para que quedara frente a él. Allen lo miraba expectativo, no tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar además de que no podía pensar demasiado en eso, la confusión mental que sentía después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día no le permitía imaginarse qué era lo que el mayor pretendía hacer, no sabía qué esperar de él.

Kanda lo miró fijamente todo el tiempo, hasta que, de pronto, tomó al peliblanco de la cintura y lo levantó para sentarlo sobre el escritorio haciendo que éste se impresionara bastante al ver su comportamiento, veía absorto la intensa mirada que tenía en sus ojos negros, y al poco tiempo, recibió el impetuoso beso que éste le implantó, siendo grandemente estremecido por el imponente acto que tanto le robaba el aliento; sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que permitir que continuara besándolo y hacer todo lo posible por sostenerse, tratando de no caer encima de todo lo que había en el escritorio, ya que el peli azul estaba completamente abalanzado sobre él.

No pudo darse cuenta del momento en que ese chiquillo se había adueñado completamente de toda su atención, después de tanto tiempo teniendo que soportar esa vida, cansado y harto de todo el cinismo e hipocresía de todas las personas que siempre frecuentó, solamente él le había brindado un poco de realidad... una que jamás había sentido de esa manera ni recibido de ninguna otra persona en muchos kilómetros a la redonda... el Moyashi tampoco sabía que provocaba esas sensaciones extrañas y completamente desconocidas en el chico nipón, ambos se perdieron entre las caricias que compartían, sintiéndose un poco aliviados ahora que tenían una razón más para mantener la cercanía el uno con el otro, al menos así podrían justificar por un poco más de tiempo su constante presencia delante de los demás residentes del prestigioso recinto educativo.

Allen entreabrió ligeramente los ojos, mirando el rostro sereno del japonés mientras seguía besándolo... ¿por qué razón se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué esos besos de parte del oriental se sentían tan diferentes a los que había recibido anteriormente? No podía negarlo, estaba muy desconcertado por ello, pero, a pesar de todo, lo único que lograba entender era que quería continuar de esa manera, no quería que terminara; miraba al peli azul sumamente sonrojado, preguntándose una vez más por qué tenían que detenerse, logrando entender también que esa oficina se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en su lugar preferido dentro del internado, pues no había podido sentir una privacidad tan reconfortante como la que había en ese lugar. Sin importar qué más sucedería después, sólo sabía que deseaba poder sentirse de esa manera por más tiempo... deseaba poder estar cerca de Kanda... más, mucho más...

__________________________


	14. Chapter 14

Caminaba a través de los pasillos desiertos del gran edificio, hacía poco tiempo que habían sido completamente vaciados, pues las clases habían iniciado sin que el pequeño albino de ojos plateados hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, se sentía tan inepto por haber fallado una vez más; de verdad se había esforzado por presentarse a la hora pautada esa mañana, pero simplemente no había sido posible para él despertar temprano y alistarse para poder asistir al lugar donde pretendía tomar aquella asignatura tan importante.

El fin de semana recién había pasado, uno de los más difíciles de soportar y en el que Allen estaba realmente desesperado por regresar al instituto para poder estar otra vez junto a Kanda, por lo que, los días que estuvo en su casa no pudo conciliar el sueño, sino que había estado anhelando el momento en el que volvería a estar al lado del chico peli azul, razón por la cual se encontraba tan cansado y adormilado mientras deambulaba sin rumbo tratando de pensar en qué debía ocuparse mientras que la profesora no le permitiera presentarse en su clase.

Sujetaba algunos documentos entre sus brazos deseando poder abrazar algo más que no fueran sólo sus trabajos escolares, estaba tan distraído y desanimado que no le importaba hacia donde lo condujeran sus aletargados pasos, tocó sus labios rememorando los inolvidables besos que había recibido la vez pasada, el ultimo día que había estado con el ojinegro antes de tener que abandonar el lugar, según lo dictaba las normas del colegio; se sentía tan triste que por un momento creyó que empezaría a llorar, no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a su alrededor, por lo que no se percató de que había chocado con alguien en alguna parte de los interminables pasillos del instituto, ni siquiera se preocupó en levantar la vista para ver de quién se trataba, no tenía fuerzas ni conciencia como para quitarse de encima de quien lo estuviera sosteniendo.

Sin embargo, una mano lo tomó de su hombro y lo empujó levemente para separarlo de sí, una vez que se dio cuenta de la distancia que había entre ellos, estaba dispuesto a disculparse y continuar con su vagancia, mas, sintió cómo se reanimaba su estado de ánimo al ver nuevamente al que inundaba completamente sus pensamientos apenas a unos pocos centímetros de él, abrió grandes los ojos sin que se le ocurriera qué decir, viendo cómo el otro lo observaba en silencio, como si estuviera esperando a que el Moyashi cabeza hueca dijera algo... cualquier cosa.

-B... buenos... días... - dijo apenas logrando pronunciar un par de palabras, no sin haberse sonrojado un poco en el proceso.

-Buenos días. - dijo el peli azul con una expresión serena y tranquila, la cual asombró mucho al peliblanco que lo contemplaba, era la primera vez que le respondía el saludo. -¿No deberías estar en tu salón de clases? - cuestionó ligeramente molesto al ver lo descuidado que era.

-Ah... e-es que... yo... - agachó la cabeza debido a la vergüenza que sentía por tener que enfrentarlo; cuando Kanda vio su reacción, lo soltó y caminó un poco alejándose de él, Allen volteó a sus espaldas sin entender por qué estaba haciendo eso.

-¿Quieres venir? - dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente; Allen fue hacia él apenas lo hubo escuchado.

-Ah, pero... t-tengo más clases después... - dijo atormentado por la culpa de lo que ocasionaría si no cumplía con su horario escolar.

-Yo me encargaré de eso. - dijo serenamente haciendo que se calmara, el menor pensó que tal vez estaría ocupado y quería que hiciera algún trabajo importante para él.

Lo siguió en silencio, sin volver a tratar de averiguar qué era lo que quería que hicieran tan temprano, la idea de tomar un día libre dentro del internado era tan tentador como arriesgado, ya que él nunca había hecho algo así antes, sin embargo, el pensar que estaría todo el día en compañía de Kanda, realmente lo hacía desear hacerlo más de una vez en su vida; además, si se ponía a considerar todos los motivos que tenía para hacerlo más todas las razones laborales, escolares y cualquier cosa que a Kanda se le ocurriera decir para justificar las reuniones por las que ambos tuvieran que ausentarse de sus clases, sin duda, tenían muchas coartadas que fácilmente podrían usar para mantener esa convivencia por mucho, mucho tiempo.

De alguna manera, pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro o, por lo menos, se sentía menos avergonzado de que más personas alrededor supieran que ambos se frecuentaran a diario, resultaba ser muy molesto e incómodo que muchos de los residentes del instituto lo fastidiaran todo el tiempo sin haber alguna razón para ello y realmente no deseaba dar más de qué hablar; por lo que, al tener tantas justificaciones y otros medios acordes con la presencia de Kanda a su disposición, por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía tan amedrentado ni desprotegido por tener que habitar en medio de todas esas personas tan desagradables.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la oficina del peli azul, el mayor entró y tomó el lugar que le correspondía en el gran escritorio, mientras que Allen permaneció de pie junto a la puerta temeroso e inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, siendo delatado por su triste mirada, la cual había mantenido agachada todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente logró reaccionar y tuvo el valor suficiente como para ver de frente al que maniobraba ágilmente todos los aparatos y demás objetos que había en el lugar.

-... K-Kanda, ¿hay más trabajo... que deba hacer? - dijo aun con inseguridad pero con la suficiente determinación como para no querer desaprovechar el día libre del que disponía.

-No, haz lo que quieras. - dijo sin haber volteado a verlo, mientras hacía varios informes en su computadora.

El pequeño albino quedó sin habla cuando escuchó la respuesta del pelilargo, ¿realmente lo había hecho ir sin haber tenido algún pendiente o algo importante qué hacer? Se sintió defraudado por no haber sospechado que se trataba del comportamiento inexplicable e incomprensible que tanto realizaba ese fascinante chico, por lo que logró sorprenderlo una vez más. Sin tener nada más qué decir ni alguna otra cosa qué hacer, se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos que había en el área de lectura, sacó uno de los libros que traía en su mochila y comenzó a leerlo dispuesto a avanzar lo más que pudiera en esa materia en la que no le habían permitido asistir, si no podía aprender esos temas en su salón de clases, por lo menos deseaba tratar de estudiar por su cuenta.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo más que sentirse tan torpe y desdichado por estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar sin saber qué hacer ni poder sobrellevar mejor la situación en compañía del ojinegro, quizás podría ordenar un poco el desastre que tenía como vida; si bien, él ya sabía que el espadachín era un chico al que muy difícilmente lo podrían hacer interactuar con otro ser vivo, no quería que se quedaran con ese trato tan antisocial, no después de haber pasado por tantas cosas para poder pasar más tiempo juntos, lo que Allen realmente quería era poder llevarse mejor con todas las demás personas, pero, precisamente, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder convivir y tener una relación mucho más amena y agradable con su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados. Después de un largo rato de completo e incómodo silencio de parte de ambos estudiantes, Allen se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el escritorio de Kanda, éste se dio cuenta de su presencia pero no le dio más importancia, o, por lo menos, trató de no prestarle demasiada atención como para que el otro lo notara.

-... K-Kanda, ¿qué estás haciendo?... - dijo con más dificultad de la que pudo imaginar, no supo en que momento las piernas comenzaron a temblarle tanto ni sabía cómo había podido enfocar su vista en él a pesar de todo; Kanda no le contestó, solamente le dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza y molestia. -Ah... ¿t-te gustaría una taza de té? - insistió tratando de no desanimarse por su nula respuesta. - O... ¿quieres algo de comer? ¿Qué te gustaría? - se esforzó un poco más antes de desalentarse por completo. - ¿Qué clase de comida te gusta? - dijo más desanimado y ensimismado que antes, estaba preguntándose eso a sí mismo sólo para darse cuenta de que, irónicamente, no sabía nada del chico japonés con el que llevaba ya más de 6 meses de "conocerlo".

-Haz algo útil y sigue estudiando para continuar con el proyecto del grupo de estudio en vez de perder el tiempo preguntando cosas sin importancia. - dijo Kanda más molesto que antes, pues el pequeño había logrado irritarlo bastante.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido a ese chiquillo empezar a preguntar esa clase de tonterías? ¿O, acaso, lo que quería ahora era hacerlo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba? Él mismo no había planeado encontrarse al chico británico entre los pasillos desiertos del internado, completamente desocupado y accesible como para incitarlo a inventarse cualquier excusa con tal de tenerlo cerca otra vez y, habiendo visto la pronta reacción del albino, ni siquiera se molestó en encontrar otra solución que fuera menos espontánea o más discreta para no dejarse llevar por esos nuevos e inusuales impulsos que ahora comenzaban a aflorar en medio de su ya establecida vida de empresario, no podía dejar que aquello produjera más estragos en los propósitos que sí tenía y que no podían ser modificados.

-Dijiste que... podía hacer lo que yo quisiera... - dijo tristemente el peliblanco, casi al borde del llanto.

-Entonces haz cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, pero deja de hacer preguntas inútiles. - dijo Kanda muy exaltado, casi parecía que ese mocoso le había leído la mente y no quería que lo distrajera ni lo siguiera provocando más.

Allen salió del lugar un par de minutos después de haber pensado mucho si debía hacer algo más dentro de la suite de Kanda o si sería mejor volver a su dormitorio o a algún otro sitio del internado, si no fuera por el hecho de que realmente deseaba satisfacer su ahora gran necesidad de conocer más al chico japonés, no pensaría en quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo; sin embargo, a medida en que fue avanzando por el corredor rumbo a la cocina, un inmensa lluvia de preguntas comenzó a inundar su cabeza, eran muchas como para poder ignorarlas, y algunas eran demasiado obvias como para no ser capaz de responderlas, sus vivencias, sus gustos, sus pensamientos, no conocía nada de eso... Quedó pensativo parado en medio de la cocina, tratando de entender por qué razón jamás habían tocado esos temas o, por lo menos, mencionar alguna cosa propia y ajena al respecto, de pronto se sintió vil y mentiroso pues no era posible que imaginara tener tanto interés en Kanda sin hacer algo para averiguar todo lo que era concerniente a él, quería conocer toda su vida a pesar de que no era la persona más sociable ni accesible del mundo, eso era lo que más le importaba ahora.

¿Cómo iba a poder pretender continuar de esa manera? Si realmente quería que hubiera algo importante entre ellos, entonces tenía que encontrar la forma de conseguir esa información, tenía que haber algún método para poder conocer ese tipo de cosas respecto a él, ese era su mayor deseo hasta el momento, a pesar de que ahora sabía que tal logro no sería tan sencillo de alcanzar... pero, ¿estaría dispuesto a insistir en ello con la suficiente fuerza y diligencia como para poder obtener lo que quería? ¿Cómo podía confrontar al peli azul o convencerlo de que doblegara esa coraza impenetrable con la que jamás le había permitido a nadie entrar en su vida personal? ¿Qué podía hacer él o qué podría usar a su favor para hacer que el mayor aceptara tratarse de esa manera con él?

Se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección hacia donde lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos, Kanda se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para él, en verdad quería averiguar más sobre su vida, sentía que tenía que hacerlo a toda costa, tenía que conseguirlo por muy difícil que fuera, ya que él era lo que más quería de esa manera tan especial que no había sentido por ninguna otra persona que haya conocido, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo aunque fuera imposible de alcanzar. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la oficina del peli azul cargando una bella bandeja con una fina y elegante vajilla de té sobre ella, la cual puso sobre la mesa donde estaba la cafetera, justo al lado izquierdo del escritorio de Kanda, desde donde estaba situado el japonés, solamente separado por un espacio que conformaba un pasillo que les permitiese circular entre los muebles sin problema. Allen giró hacia él para volver a enfrentarlo, a pesar de la triste mirada que tenía en sus ojos.

-Ah... hice té, ¿quieres una taza? - se oía claramente el temor y la inseguridad en su voz, una que lo hizo desistir de ofrecer la bebida por segunda vez, agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a volver a su asiento al no recibir una respuesta.

-Dámela. - gruñó molesto el mayor, mas pudo notar lo mucho que el albino se reanimó al escuchar esa orden, la cual obedeció de inmediato; el pequeño sirvió la taza de té y la puso en su escritorio irritándolo bastante cuando lo hizo, además de casi aventarle de regreso la azucarera que había tratado de darle.

¿Qué no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se le había acercado? ¿Qué se supone que estaba tratando de hacer? Estúpido Moyashi, no debería de provocarlo tanto, de pronto sentía que no había sido buena idea haber traído a ese mocoso, tal vez debería sacarlo de su oficina y hacer que volviera a clases o que se fuera a cualquier otro lugar lejos de él; aunque, cuando volvió a enfocar la vista en él, notó que había dado un pequeño grito al haber derramado la taza de té que iba a tomar, estaba avergonzado y asustado, tratando de limpiar la mesa y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, aunque inútil, por no ensuciar los demás objetos y la alfombra.

Lo vio con una mirada enternecida, ¿por qué razón el simple hecho de contemplar sus torpezas y acciones estúpidas lo hacían sentirse de esa manera? Verlo hacer tantas tonterías debería hacerlo enojar aún más, ¿por qué causa ya no se sentía así, sino, más bien, lo tranquilizaba e incluso lo hacía sentirse mejor? Casi al punto de hacerlo sonreír, pero, eso era completamente ilógico, darse cuenta de lo mucho que se equivocaba no debería hacerlo sentir así.

Trató de ignorar el caos que el peliblanco continuó haciendo, no sabía qué pasaría si seguía viéndolo de esa manera, por suerte, Allen se había entretenido mucho con sus libros, por lo que, pudo tener un poco de paz viéndolo discretamente detrás de la computadora, ocultándose fácilmente para que el menor sentado en la estancia no se diera cuenta de que tenía completamente atrapada su atención aunque no hiciera más que leer una y otra vez sus apuntes. Vio que se levantó y salió de la habitación varias veces volviendo después con una charola llena de sándwiches, así como un carrito con platos de cereal, pastel de carne, pan tostado con mermelada, vasos con leche, jugo... de pronto se detuvo y volvió a salir; al ver que tardaba tanto en regresar, Kanda también salió para averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿ese chiquillo se había ido de su dormitorio así sin más?

Tch, ¿quién se creía que era para irse de esa manera sin siquiera decírselo? Estaba seguro de que lo haría pagar por eso, pero, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, se detuvo junto a la puerta de la cocina al escuchar algunos ruidos extraños por lo que entró, encontrando al albino en ella preparando una ensalada, el cual se giró al darse cuenta de que el espadachín había entrado en la habitación. Se miraron por un instante pero, Allen continuó con su labor, tratando de no prestarle atención, o por lo menos, de no sentirse tan incómodo por sentir su presencia junto a él.

"D... dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera... " Pensó con un poco de necedad, sin volver a enfocar su mirada en él, a pesar de eso, no se sentía bien, el hecho de saber que estaba tan cerca de él lo ponía demasiado nervioso como para no ser capaz de poder ignorarlo por completo, pero, justo cuando creyó que tendría que encararlo otra vez, se dio cuenta de que Kanda ya no estaba ahí; Allen se entristeció por eso y regresó a la oficina con la ensalada que había hecho. Vio al ojinegro de pie frente al librero que había al fondo de la habitación a la izquierda desde la puerta, se veía muy apuesto desde ese lugar, la luz dorada de la tarde alumbraba afuera de la ventana dándole un aspecto aún más atractivo, por un momento, el pequeño albino quedó asombrado cuando divisó tal escena que fácilmente le robó el aliento.

Se apresuró a ir a su asiento cuando pudo reaccionar pues ni siquiera había terminado de entrar por la puerta, puso la ensalada sobre la mesa de madera, donde estaban los demás platos de comida, y se dispuso a continuar con su lección autodidacta, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de esa manera, tomó uno de sus libros y fue hacia el mayor convencido de hacer más llevadera esa situación.

-K-Kanda... ¿puedes explicarme este procedimiento? - dijo sosteniendo el libro frente a él y mirándolo con una extraña mirada por la vergüenza que sentía al tiempo que trataba de darse valor y aparentar que estaba molesto con él, aunque poco después desvió su tierna mirada con desilusión pensando que tal vez se negaría a ayudarlo.

El pelilargo no hizo más que tomar el libro e ir rumbo al mismo sillón donde el peliblanco había estado sentado, ocupando el lado derecho de éste, Allen también volvió a su lugar algo aturdido y desconcertado pues en verdad no imaginó que lograría convencerlo de que lo ayudara, comenzó a servir la comida mientras esperaba que el otro le dijera algo acerca del tema que no había entendido, esta vez no le preguntó a Kanda si quería comer, simplemente puso el plato con un par de sándwiches y un poco de pastel de carne con ensalada junto a él, comió su parte con un poco de desánimo, sin saber muy bien qué debía esperar. Para su sorpresa, el oriental le describió paso por paso el problema que no había podido resolver mientras degustaba la comida que Allen le había servido, ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir tan desorientado? ¿Por qué no le permitía acercarse más a él? ¿Por qué no podía responder con esa misma rapidez todas las preguntas que tanto quería hacerle?

Aclaró todas las dudas que tenía, corrigió los errores que había cometido, e incluso le dio un par de consejos que le serían de utilidad... pero, ¿no quería contarle nada de su vida personal? ¿Por qué tenía que abrumarlo de esa manera cuando lo único que quería era convivir más con él? No lo entendía, no entendía nada de lo que el otro hacía, si no deseara tanto involucrarse más en su vida, probablemente se hubiera alejado de él hace ya mucho tiempo, pero... eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer...

Allen se asombró mucho cuando por fin pudo resolver aquel problema, podía verse el ánimo y entusiasmo que había en su mirada plateada a pesar de la tristeza que aún sentía, una que Kanda mismo pudo notar, ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir o hacer, de un momento a otro quedaron en completo silencio, se habían quedado sin palabras, el ambiente se había tornado extraño, era como si temieran mirarse, sentían que algo increíblemente grande sucedería si por error llegaban a hacerlo; el aire se sentía pesado y parecía sofocarlos al tratar de respirar...

-Levántate. - dijo terminantemente el japonés logrando hacer reaccionar al británico y también asustándolo un poco, a pesar de eso, éste obedeció y se puso de pie.

Kanda lo tomó con su mano izquierda y lo jaló hacia él para que cayera sobre sus piernas como la vez pasada, Allen quedó atónito cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba recostado sobre el pecho y el hombro izquierdo del oriental; se acurrucó en el abrazo que éste le brindaba hundiendo su rostro en él, permaneció suspendido en ese extraño sentimiento mientras el mayor acariciaba sus manos. Estaba confuso y turbado, era como si de pronto volviera a ser un niño pequeño, su padre era el único que lo había abrazado y sentado de esa manera sobre sus piernas; pero eso había sido hace ya mucho tiempo, nadie más había hecho algún gesto como ese con él, nadie más lo había tratado así. Sin embargo, con Kanda era completamente diferente, se sentía avergonzado todo el tiempo, aturdido y ansioso, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Eso jamás le había pasado antes.

Sintió la mano de Kanda bajando por su espalda otra vez reafirmando el abrazo con el que lo sostenía, haciendo que se arqueara y estremeciera levantando su rostro hasta quedar frente a él, ambos se miraron fijamente, Allen lo veía con ojos de ensoñación mientras el otro se acercaba lentamente hasta volver a unir sus labios con los de él mientras comenzaban a caer despacio sobre el sillón. Esos besos se sentían muy diferentes a los otros, era como si hubieran llegado a otro nivel en esa clase de acercamiento, no sabían por cuánto tiempo más hicieron esa caricia; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no había luz de sol, la habitación estaba oscura, cubierta por la penumbra de la noche que se avecinaba, no podía divisar nada a su alrededor más que los ojos azabaches que lo observaban todo el tiempo que estuvieron recostados sobre el sillón, Kanda lo levantó y ambos quedaron sentados como al principio, con Allen encima de él; estuvieron en silencio un rato más antes de que se dispusieran a terminar con su velada, se dirigieron hacia la salida sin decir nada más, Kanda lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo aprisionó contra la puerta para besarlo una vez más, después Allen regresó a su dormitorio.

Kanda permaneció estático mientras sentía cómo ese sentimiento de totalidad comenzaba a desvanecerse otra vez, solamente habían pasado un par de minutos desde que el pequeño albino había abandonado el lugar pero el peli azul empezaba a desear su compañía una vez más; miró hacia la mesa donde se habían quedado los platos y las tazas que habían usado, lo cual provocó un fuerte dolor en su pecho cuando lo hubo hecho, una sensación gélida recorrió sus adentros llegando a estremecerlo por el horrible sentimiento que le sobrevino. Él jamás había tenido a ninguna persona a su alrededor, nunca había permitido a nadie la entrada a sus habitaciones, ¿por qué sentía ese inmenso dolor al ver que el Moyashi había estado en ese lugar con él... y que ahora ya no estaba? Jamás le había disgustado estar completamente solo, eso era lo que más había deseado en toda su vida, siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, ese había sido su único motivo, la única meta que quería alcanzar... la única que había tenido...

Había algo dentro de él, algo estaba cambiando, algo... cambió... entrecerró sus ojos al recordar lo que había pasado ese día, habían pasado todo el día juntos, solamente ellos dos, pero sentía como si hubieran sido unos cuantos minutos nada más, se sentía muy extraño, muy incierto, irreal, ilógico, era algo innecesario e inusual, de pronto se sintió muy irritado, muy desconfiado, desconfiaba de sí mismo, desconfiaba de lo que sentía, desconfiaba demasiado de lo que estaba sucediendo, desconfiaba de todo y de todos, siempre había sido de esa manera, siempre había vivido así... así es como debía de ser, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo eso ahora?...

No estaba bien, tenía que verlo otra vez, deseaba volver a sentir sus labios, sus manos, pero, realmente, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En qué momento había llegado a desear tanto su compañía? Cerró sus bellos ojos grises tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón, solamente tenía que esperar a que se hiciera de mañana para poder verlo otra vez, sólo debía esperar un poco más; después de todo, lo quería demasiado como para dejar de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, la rutina se presentó insoportablemente normal, sus fuertes impulsos hicieron que varias veces estuvieran a punto de hacer algún tipo de interacción distinta a la académica o laboral cuando se encontraron en alguna parte del internado, tenían demasiadas sensaciones encontradas como para poder ignorarlas por completo; ambos estaban en el club de libertad de pensamiento al término de su sesión, el aula ya había sido vaciada cuando Kanda se acercó para cerrar la puerta del salón, tomó a Allen y lo acorraló contra ella habiendo levantado sus manos sujetándolas arriba de su cabeza para que el pequeño no pudiera escapar, lo veía incitantemente mientras trataba de besarlo otra vez, sin embargo, Allen giró el rostro para que no pudiera hacerlo.

-¿No sería mejor... esperar a estar en tu oficina? - dijo desviado su tímida mirada, no sin antes, avergonzarse por escuchar sus propias palabras. Kanda no dijo nada, lo miró molesto cuando entendió que no iba a dejar que lo besara, sin embargo, le agradó bastante su sugerencia, sonrió de manera siniestra al ver que el Moyashi estaba de acuerdo con lo que él quería hacer; tomó su mano y comenzó a ir a paso rápido, jalándolo bruscamente del brazo en el proceso, Allen se sorprendió al ver la apuración que tenía el mayor de llegar a su dormitorio. -K-Kanda... espera, t-tenemos que llevar el avance del proyecto... - dijo con gran dificultad al ser arrastrado por los pasillos del edificio.

Tal parecía que el otro no había prestado la más mínima atención al aviso del menor, mas se detuvo de repente para después corregir su ruta hacia el salón donde debían presentarse los proyectos de esa materia. La puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente debido a la potente patada que Kanda dio para entrar al lugar seguido por un Moyashi impresionado y avergonzado de ver que estaba aún más impaciente de lo normal, se dirigió aprisa hacia el escritorio del profesor quien lo veía detenidamente al igual que el resto de los estudiantes habiendo captado la atención de todos los presentes en el aula.

-¡Revíselo! - ordenó al hombre cincuentón extendiendo su mano para que tomara el pequeño objeto que le estaba proporcionando, al cual le pareció un tanto divertido ver a ese joven ojinegro mucho más apurado y animado de lo que jamás había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo educador del estudiante.

Tomó la tarjeta de memoria y revisó el avance que habían hecho los alumnos, para después devolvérselo y dejar que salieran del lugar, lo cual hizo el pelilargo tan rápido y sin decir una sola palabra, que no le dio oportunidad a que alguien se atreviera a tratar de molestarlos o detenerlos; por lo que una vez más, ambos disgustaron grandemente a sus demás compañeros del grupo. Allen lo siguió rápidamente al ver que lo había dejado atrás, pues no volvió a tomarlo de la mano, lo había soltado oportunamente antes de haber pateado la puerta de la sala donde habían entrado, eso había sido muy conveniente ya que no quería que alguien se enterara de lo que pasaba entre Kanda y él, pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste por eso?

Al llegar a la oficina de Kanda, continuaron con el trabajo que se había presentado ese día, volvieron a comer y tomar té juntos, y también, volvieron a compartir muchos besos durante toda la tarde; Allen estaba parado frente al enorme escritorio, atrapado entre el portentoso mueble y el cuerpo de Kanda, quien no había dejado de besarlo desde hacía ya un par de horas, ambos querían continuar por mucho tiempo más, pero comenzaban a sentirse cansados, sus agitadas respiraciones los delataba además de agotarlos por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando.

Se separaron un poco sólo para permitir que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, pero mantuvieron sus labios en contacto aun cuando el ojiplata no dejaba de temblar, si continuaban de esa manera, seguramente se desmayaría. Se había hecho tarde, mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores, la noche ya cubría todo el lugar sin que se hubieran percatado de ello, pero lo único que sentían era la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno, las manos que constantemente se acariciaban entre sí, el aliento que chocaba intensamente contra sus bocas; el mayor estaba abalanzado sobre el menor quien trataba de no perder el equilibrio pues sentía que de un momento a otro caería encima de él, Kanda rosó con sus labios la mejilla derecha de Allen, recorriéndola lentamente hasta detenerse junto a la oreja haciendo que se estremeciera más al oír su pesada respiración, estaba aún más avergonzado si acaso fuera posible, temiendo que hiciera alguna otra cosa, como lo que hizo aquella vez en la biblioteca.

-Quédate... aquí... - Allen abrió abruptamente los ojos al oír esas palabras provenir del peli azul, mientras éste se dejaba caer poco a poco sobre él.

¿Había oído bien, o lo estaba imaginando? Tal vez al cansancio había hecho que Kanda se equivocara y dijera algo sin pensar, quizás... quizás no era consciente de lo que decía; ¿por qué le diría algo así tan repentinamente? N-no, seguramente eso no era lo que quería decir, o tal vez estaba bromeando con el horrible sentido del humor que tiene; Allen trató de ignorarlo desviando la mirada pues no le parecía nada gracioso que se le ocurriera decir algo así en un momento tan efusivo como ese. Kanda sujetó su rostro y lo giró para que no la desviara de nuevo, tomó su barbilla y la levantó asegurándose de que volviera a enfocar su vista en él; haciendo que el menor se llenara de preocupación cuando vio la mirada que tenían esos ojos negros, no sólo se dio cuenta de que había oído bien, el pelilargo era consciente de lo que decía y, además, hablaba en serio, su rostro reflejó la gran impresión e incertidumbre que sentía al haberlo escuchado, Kanda se separó un poco de él mostrándole aun esa intensa expresión que no le permitía seguir negando el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

-Quédate... esta noche... - volvió a decir con el mismo tono que la vez anterior.

Allen estaba demasiado desprevenido y asustado, jamás había imaginado que llegaría a pedirle algo como eso, estaba completamente paralizado, incluso temía respirar, no sabía qué hacer y tampoco sabía qué debía decir; de pronto, vio cómo cambiaba su mirada, como si de repente hubiera cambiado de opinión, otal vez no había sido buena idea decírselo. El insistente sonido del celular de Allen lo hizo reaccionar por lo que supo lo tarde que era, sabía quién estaba llamando, y, solamente pudo pensar en eso.

-T... tengo que irme. - dijo mientras tomaba rápidamente sus pertenencias alejándose del chico oriental, y, finalmente, saliendo del edificio; no sabía qué acaba de pasar, de un momento a otro todo había cambiado completamente, tampoco se dio cuenta de que había empezado a correr, sólo sabía que había llegado a su dormitorio respirando agitadamente, el teléfono volvió a sonar y el pequeño lo tomó para contestar. -H... hola, buenas noches, papá... lo siento, e-estaba ocupado... estaba haciendo tareas y no encontraba mi celular... sí, estoy bien... ... ... sí, yo también te quiero, adiós. - dijo automáticamente conforme avanzaba la conversación, eran respuestas que siempre le daba, así que las conocía muy bien, sin embargo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron tanto que tuvo que limpiarlos, se fue gimoteando hasta recostarse sobre su cama.

Se sentía tan cansado, ni siquiera podía imaginarse de cuantas maneras se había agotado, si bien, sabía que su trato con Kanda había mejorado un poco, no sospechó que algo más iba a cambiar entre ellos, tampoco pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan temeroso por eso, aunque... había algo diferente en él, de alguna manera... se sentía un poco más animado... o, quizás motivado a continuar con el tipo de acercamiento que tanto deseaba tener con el peli azul.

Se quedó quieto, recostado sobre su cama lleno de confusión al percibir sus emociones y por darse cuenta del verdadero rumbo que estaban tomando sus propios pensamientos, era como si la propuesta de Kanda lo hubiera hecho encontrarse con una parte de sí mismo que no conocía, ni siquiera había pasado una hora de que le hubiera dicho aquello, cuando comenzó a sentir una sensación tan tentadora y desesperante como preocupante por no entender cómo era posible tener tantos sentimientos encontrados por la misma razón en su interior, tan sólo por recordar sus palabras.

¿En qué momento esa preocupación y miedo se habían convertido en esa inquietante ansiedad por volver a verlo? ¿Por qué razón le aterraba la idea de quedarse con él de noche y al mismo tiempo sentía un inmenso deseo de aceptar su proposición en ese preciso momento? Aun entre sollozos y el constante estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sintió curiosidad al pensar en ello, quería saber por qué Kanda le había pedido que se quedara con él, si le había dicho eso, pudiera ser que en realidad no le moleste tenerlo a su alrededor, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no era una carga o un estorbo para él, como siempre había pensado, se asombró grandemente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su situación con el peli azul; de cualquier forma, si existía la posibilidad de que poder obtener una mejor convivencia con el mayor, entonces tenía que intentarlo...

Su mente estaba llena de desconcierto, cerró sus ojos débilmente tratando de tranquilizar el torbellino de dudas que lo agobiaban, no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué sentir, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que podía percibir en sus adentros era el interminable resonar de ese nombre, el constante mirar de esos ojos negros y la placentera sensación del contacto de sus labios con los suyos, fuera de eso, nada pudo permanecer en su interior, el chico peli azul lo estaba llenando por completo, y eso sólo hacía que deseara con más vehemencia poder estar con él lo antes posible.

__________________________________________________

Gracias por leer No Llores

Bladegaur


	15. Chapter 15

El tiempo transcurría lentamente dentro de la majestuosa aula del portentoso recinto, sentían que la clase extraordinaria a la que tenían que asistir había durado una eternidad a pesar de que solamente debían estar una hora en ese lugar, el docente dictaba por enésima vez el protocolo académico que debía cumplirse para acreditar satisfactoriamente esa materia, ante lo cual, la mayoría de los estudiantes oían con sumo desgano sin molestarse en hacer menos evidente su desinterés, estaban bastante hartos como para poder aparentar más ánimos de los que tenían de presenciar dicha explicación, de modo que, por un momento, deseaban no haber ingresado a ese grupo de estudio exclusivo para los mejores alumnos del gran instituto.

Por su parte, no podía poner tanta atención como quisiera, trabajaba en su computadora tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por realizar correctamente todas las actividades que el instructor ordenaba pues deseaba aprobar esa asignatura a la que afortunadamente había podido integrarse, pero su mente se encontraba inmersa en algo diferente, o mejor dicho, en alguien más; el chico sentado a su lado derecho, de brazos cruzados y con su molesta mirada enfocada en lo que había afuera de la ventana, cuyo gallardo aspecto era tan apuesto como rebelde e intimidante, ignoraba deliberadamente a todos los presentes como era típico de él, pues no tenía ni la menor intención de mostrar alguna otra actitud ante esas personas que tanto le desagradaban al mismo tiempo que mantenía vigilado discretamente al Moyashi mientras lo dejaba terminar el ejercicio que estaba haciendo y le indicaba qué hacer sólo cuando era necesario.

Allen lo miraba de reojo por momentos, cuando no entendía alguna operación que debía realizar y éste tenía que ayudarlo, procurando que los demás no se dieran cuenta, se sentía muy avergonzado, temeroso y confundido ya que hace un par de días la situación entre ellos se había vuelto más extraña de lo que ya era, Kanda había comenzado a pedirle que pasara las noches en su dormitorio, por supuesto que no sabía qué responderle cada vez que el pelilargo lo acorralaba en el momento más venerable de su jornada, justo cuando finalizaban sus quehaceres y comenzaban a besarse al terminar el día, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Simplemente no podía aceptar esa proposición por temor a que alguien en el internado llegara a enterarse de eso, y, al mismo tiempo, no podía negarse rotundamente pues en el fondo, muy en sus adentros, tampoco quería rechazar su oferta...

Era muy difícil para él soportar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, asimismo su curiosidad por querer saber más acerca del pasado de Kanda no lo había abandonado, convivir todos los días después de clases ya no era suficiente, debía averiguar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él, todas las cosas monótonas que rodearan la vida del chico de ojos negros; pero, hasta ese momento no había tenido el valor suficiente como para preguntar ni había encontrado una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, deseaba que, así como él le pedía incesantemente que pasara la noche en su dormitorio, él también pudiera insistir en conocer aquellas cosas que tanto rondaban por su mente.

Ese día había sido realmente agotador, se encontraban en la oficina del peli azul, habían trabajado hasta tarde después de clases además de haber asistido al grupo de estudio y hacer un esfuerzo extra por adelantar algo de aquel proyecto que tenían en puerta; sin contar con que Kanda estaba de un insoportable mal humor, peor del que había normalmente en él, tanto así, que no había hecho ningún tipo de acercamiento con el menor, haciendo que éste se sintiera aún peor debido a toda la congoja emocional que tenía.

¿Cuán molesto podía estar como para no querer hacerle ni la menor caricia como antes? Allen realmente estaba triste por eso, se levantó con desgano de su escritorio y permaneció cabizbajo después de haber visto por un largo rato al chico nipón parado frente al gran escritorio mientras ordenaba todos los documentos que había sobre el mueble, no había puesto sus oscuros ojos en él en ningún momento entre clases ni cuando llegaron a su oficina, además de eso, tampoco le habló en todo el día, el pequeño albino no sabía si debía despedirse, sólo quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, no quería quedarse junto a él si iba a seguir ignorándolo de esa manera; ya sabía que el peli azul no participaba en ese tipo de interacción con ninguna persona, pero en verdad quería estar cerca de él, se entristeció al pensar que tal vez nunca descubriría lo que tanto quería saber, parecía que era imposible de alcanzar a pesar de que pusiera todo su esfuerzo en ello, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, tenía que volver a intentarlo.

Pasó a su lado sin siquiera hacer el menor esfuerzo por tratar de llamar su atención, pues, hasta donde sabía, el mayor no tenía interés en retenerlo más tiempo dentro de su oficina ese día. Mas, en el momento en que se acercó lo suficiente a él, sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo izquierdo que lo hizo regresar un par de pasos hacia atrás, volteó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado dentro de los brazos del mayor quien lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, prensando sus propios brazos contra su delicado cuerpo; Allen se estremeció a medida que podía sentir el calor que ese cuerpo le brindaba, Kanda era el único que podía abrigarlo de esa manera, sintió cómo lentamente rozaba sus manos para envolverlo por completo, rozó también sus labios contra la mejilla del albino, besándolo hasta haber llegado a su oreja

-Quédate aquí... ésta noche... - dijo con un tono que no sabía que podía hacer su voz, mientras lo estrujaba suavemente.

Allen quedó perplejo ante esa situación, y, hasta cierto punto, ni siquiera lograba ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, Kanda lo soltó y le dio vuelta para que pudieran verse de frente, tomó tiernamente la mano derecha del ojiplata y comenzó a rozarla con sus labios a modo de caricia al mismo tiempo que lo hizo retroceder hasta que prácticamente lo acorraló contra el enorme sillón de cuero negro que había en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, también lo rodeó de la cintura procurando que no hubiera el menor espacio entre los dos logrando asombrarlo una vez más.

El temor hizo que el albino desviara la mirada, estaba triste y preocupado pensando en lo cansado que estaría el ojinegro por haber trabajado todo el día, lo enfadado que estaría el espadachín por tener que aguantar sus torpezas además del frecuente fastidio que los demás estudiantes del lugar producían con su idiotez, temía que estuviera tan molesto como para no querer tener algún tipo de contacto con él; eso pensó hasta que levantó sus lindos ojos y pudo notar algo inesperado dentro de los iris del mayor, la recia mirada que el otro le dirigía sin duda era intimidante, sin embargo, no había enojo ni rencor en ella, ¿por qué era tan especial esa mirada? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir de esa manera? En ese instante, la preocupación creció rápidamente dentro de él, deseaba acceder a su petición más que nada, pero sentía tanta vergüenza y temor que realmente no podía hacer nada más que volver a bajar el rostro y tratar de ocultarse en el pecho de Kanda.

-E... es que yo... no puedo... - dijo tartamudeando, no tenía fuerzas para verlo ni decirle algo más, temblaba tanto que difícilmente podía sujetarse del saco del peli azul.

Allen tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si decía que sí, ¿qué haría si aceptaba? ¿Qué sucedería si se quedaba en su dormitorio con él? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien llegaba a enterarse de eso? ¿Y si, de alguna manera, llegaba a saberlo su padre? La simple idea de todas estas cosas le aterraba, sabía que Kanda era capaz de todo con tal de mantener a raya a los demás, varias veces se lo había demostrado, pero también recordó las veces que trató de propasarse con él, por eso tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Quédate... - le dijo susurrando en su oído mientras volvía a estrujarlo entre sus brazos, sabía que tenía miedo, lo veía claramente, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a convencerlo de la mejor manera posible, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de que aceptara.

-Tú... b-bueno... ¿Solamente... me quedaría... p-para dormir? - dijo sumamente temeroso y preocupado, sin haber levantado su rostro.

-Sí, no haré nada que tú no quieras. - se detuvo dedicándole esa tierna mirada que Allen no pudo apreciar, permaneció en silencio un poco más antes de continuar. -... Si te quedas esta noche, te diré todo lo que quieras saber. - dijo terminantemente logrando hacer que elevara los ojos hacia él, vio el asombro que había en su mirada, así como el miedo y la preocupación que aún no lo habían abandonado.

-Ah... y-yo... - Allen estaba demasiado avergonzado sin poder pronunciar alguna otra cosa por la impresión que le dieron sus palabras.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad accedería a decirle lo que tanto se había esforzado por saber a cambio de que se quedara esa noche con él? Siendo quien era, con ese carácter tan horrible y esa personalidad tan impredecible que tenía, ¿realmente debía confiar en que cumpliría su palabra?

Aunque, tenía que admitir que hasta ese momento había mantenido la promesa que le hizo la vez pasada, no podía negar ese hecho ni olvidarlo a pesar de que eso haya pasado hace ya varios meses atrás; bajó el rostro otra vez con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esforzándose por decir lo que de verdad no era capaz de admitir, lo mucho que deseaba aceptar su oferta y dejar de preocuparse por eso y por todo lo demás. Kanda por su parte, al ver que no lograba obtener la respuesta que quería del peliblanco, decidió intentar con otra alternativa que le diera el resultado que tanto esperaba, lo soltó y se separó, alejándose varios pasos de él, Allen lo vio preocupado y confundido sin poder entender por qué ahora estaba tomado tanta distancia lejos de él, Kanda lo miró serio y, hasta cierto punto, indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud desinteresada.

-Entonces pelea conmigo. - dejó aún más confundido al menor por su propuesta. -Si logras vencerme, te diré todo lo que quieras saber; pero, si pierdes, te quedarás aquí esta noche. - dijo con firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras frente a un Moyashi atónito mientras escuchaba los términos de aquel desafío que ahora se le presentaba.

¿En qué momento aquella situación se había vuelto tan extraña? ¿Cómo era posible que Kanda pudiera convertir una propuesta tan vergonzosa y tentadora en el premio al vencedor de una pelea entre ellos? Sin embargo, la idea de poder medir su fuerza con la de él, probar sus habilidades en combate e imaginar darle un pequeño merecido por todas las veces que había querido golpearlo, realmente no sonaba tan mal.

La mirada de temor y preocupación de Allen comenzó a tomar confianza y poco a poco esa agresividad que tenía guardada empezaba a prepararlo para el encuentro que tendría, incluso sintió alegría de pensar que podría desahogar el coraje que tenía guardado desde hacía ya varios meses y que no había podido desechar. Allen no respondió, solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía con la decisión marcada en sus ojos, Kanda sonrió de lado pues, aunque sonara raro, esa mirada y gesto del menor le agradaban mucho, se giró hacia la puerta por lo que el otro entendió que debía seguirle; abrió las puertas de su oficina y cruzó el pasillo de su majestuosa suite, dejando extrañado al ojiplata cuando vio que llegaba a las puertas dobles frente a ellos y entraba a una enorme sala de entrenamientos mucho mejor adicionada que el gimnasio que había en el internado, jamás imaginó que el chico oriental tuviera algo así dentro de su dormitorio.

Ambos entraron a la sala, el pequeño peliblanco quedó sumamente impactado por la calidad de los materiales y aditamentos con los que contaba; el techo y la impresionante iluminación que tenía, el espléndido piso de madera importada, los enormes espejos en las paredes frente a él, la bella escalera situada al lado izquierdo de la sala, pegada a la pared, que daba acceso a la planta de arriba como su contraparte en la oficina de Kanda pero a la inversa, todo cuanto veía con sus ojos era completamente asombroso, incluso en ese momento le pareció que todo lo que había en ese lugar era tan imponente como el chico a quien pertenecía.

Allen estuvo un largo rato en silencio, se desconcertó cuando se encontró con la mirada del peli azul fija sobre él hasta que entendió lo que estaba haciendo, el mayor esperaba a que él comenzara la pelea, por lo que se preparó y avanzó hacia él tan pronto como pudo; Kanda permaneció sereno mientras el pequeño le lanzaba una lluvia de golpes los cuales no lograban llegar hasta él y, al ver la increíble velocidad de sus reflejos, comprendió que tal ataque no surtiría ningún efecto en él, pues el pelilargo lograba bloquear cada puñetazo que el otro le mandaba, por lo que decidió cambiar su táctica por una más confiable: su patada voladora, y que, en efecto, era el mejor de sus ataques. El albino avanzaba cada vez que usaba alguna combinación de golpes seguidos de otra más de patadas, al poco tiempo, aquella comenzó a ser una pelea bastante interesante, lo suficiente como para que Kanda mostrara un leve gesto parecido a una extraña sonrisa mientras detenía una vez más esa potente patada con su antebrazo, esquivando, bloqueando y devolviendo alguna maniobra como respuesta.

Sin embargo, al haber podido acercarse y hacer un mortal hacia atrás, Allen golpeó la mejilla izquierda de Kanda cuando trataba de alejarse, mas, al darse cuenta de que había logrado lastimarlo, éste giró el rostro lentamente mostrando una gran y aterradora sonrisa mientras limpiaba su mejilla con los nudillos, lo cual asustó al ojiplata y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, llegó hasta donde él estaba dándole una patada circular al ras del suelo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre sus espaldas, lo tomó de su hombro izquierdo con intención de asegurarse que quedara inmovilizado, pero más bien parecía que lo había ayudado a no caer bruscamente sobre el suelo.

Kanda se estaba divirtiendo mucho en esa pelea pues no había encontrado a nadie que haya podido entretenerlo de esa manera, se estaba preparando para lanzarle un gran golpe hasta que recordó con quien estaba peleando, por lo que desvió su ataque en el último momento impactando su puño contra el piso, siendo cimbrado por la fuerza que había usado.

Ese golpe no sólo habría noqueado a Allen, sino que seguramente le hubiera dejado una gran marca en el rostro, éste vio con asombro todo lo que había hecho en tan poco tiempo, pudo notar que su extraña sonrisa se había desvanecido y, cuando vio que Kanda no se movía para continuar con su ataque, rodó sobre su lado izquierdo para volver a alejarse del japonés, quien ya no veía al otro con intención de seguir peleando, mas, se dispuso a recibir el ataque que el Moyashi quiso enviarle, de nuevo trataba de golpearlo con un puñetazo; el peli azul lo detuvo de lleno con la palma de la mano y se movió con él para que se le acercara tanto como fuera posible, tomó la muñeca derecha del albino con su mano izquierda y lo alzó para poder girarlo de modo que lo abrazó por la espalda mientras lo inmovilizaba apresando los brazos del menor contra su pecho, sujetándolos como si fueran una camisa de fuerza, Kanda mantenía cada brazo respectivamente sobre los del menor.

-S... suéltame... - Allen se sacudía con fuerza tratando de liberarse del chico peli azul quien lo sostenía firmemente y sin intensión de dejarlo ir; se extrañó cuando sintió que Kanda deshacía poco a poco el agarre que lo mantenía sujeto. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y lo acercó hasta hundirlo completamente dentro de su cuerpo para hacer el abrazo más profundo que jamás había sentido.

-Quédate... esta noche... - volvió a decir suavemente, lo suficiente como para desconcertarlo una vez más.

Allen estaba confundido por la enorme cantidad de pensamientos que comenzaron a agobiar su mente en cuanto el mayor dejó de pelear y comenzó a susurrarle su petición de nueva cuenta, se sentía muy vulnerable en esa situación, no solamente por el conflicto emocional y mental que tenía, sino también porque pudo notar cuan cansado estaba físicamente, lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente terminaría perdiendo la batalla si continuaba peleando.

Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba mientras era abrazado por el peli azul, su respiración agitada así como esa evidente debilidad le decían que no podía seguir combatiendo, al mismo tiempo confirmó la notable diferencia comparado con el estado físico del asiático, pues parecía encontrarse en buenas condiciones como para seguir peleando, si así lo quería, ¿que debía hacer; permanecer en su postura arrogante y hacer hasta lo imposible por pelear contra Kanda a pesar de saber que seguramente sería derrotado... o dar por terminado el combate y aceptar los términos que el otro le impusiera? Allen mordió ligeramente su labio inferior considerando cuál debía ser su respuesta, con la preocupación en aumento y las interrogantes saturando su mente comenzó a sucumbir ante la única opción que parecía beneficiarle, no sin antes sentirse víctima del ojinegro por manipularlo de esa manera.

-¿Si... si me quedo a dormir... responderás todas mis preguntas? - preguntó el albino aun desconfiado, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo prometo. - afirmó Kanda estrujando un poco más al menor entre sus brazos, quien no contestó después de eso, sólo asintió levemente, avergonzado por tener que aceptar su proposición.

Kanda sonrió con satisfacción al ver su reacción, lo tomó de la mano yendo aprisa hacia las escaleras para después subir por ella cargándolo estilo nupcial, lo cual impactó al menor quien sólo pudo aferrarse a él y ocultar su rostro contra el pecho del mayor, cerró los ojos tratando de silenciar los pequeños gritos de susto y vergüenza que brotaban de su interior; sin embargo, los abrió desorientado al sentir que era depositado con algo de rudeza sobre una superficie muy blanda y cómoda, solamente para encontrarse a Kanda encima de él mirándolo fijamente mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

El mayor lo aprisionó en la enorme cama apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del albino mientras que éste trataba de separarse de él, a medida que duraba el exigente beso su resistencia se debilitaba, se esforzaba por no ceder ya que realmente no deseaba continuar de esa manera, y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro le estaba retirando el saco así como el chaleco que llevaba puesto al tiempo que retenía sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir una enorme preocupación por pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con él.

-N... no, Kanda... s-suéltame... no quiero... - decía forzosamente tratando de empujarlo, angustiándose cada vez más al sentir cómo besaba y mordisqueaba ligeramente su quijada mientras se ocupaba de quitarse su corbatín, saco y chaleco, quedando únicamente con la camisa de manga larga, así como hizo con el Moyashi. - Lo prometiste... Kanda... - susurraba tristemente temiendo que estuviera burlándose de él otra vez, el joven de ojos rasgados estaba tan concentrado disfrutando de tener el albino entre sus brazos que no prestaba atención a lo que el menor trataba de decirle; continuó con su ardua labor bajando lentamente hasta haber besado ansiosamente su cuello, razón por la cual Allen forcejeó frenéticamente y gritó. - ¡No! ¡¡D-déjame!! ¡¡¡Yuu!!!

-No me llames así. - dijo Kanda muy irritado tras haberse separado de él, sujetando bruscamente las muñecas del menor como consecuencia a su enojo, se asombró al ver a Allen sumamente preocupado, temblando y con unas enormes lágrimas amenazando con salir de esos bellos ojos, empezaba a hacer pucheros del llanto que se avecinaba irremediablemente.

-L... lo prometiste... - comenzó a lagrimear dejando atónito al mayor, comprendiendo que se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y estuvo a punto de arruinar todo lo que había avanzado con el ojiplata; deshizo el agarre con que lo había aprisionado cuando recuperó el control de sus emociones, y se dejó caer suavemente encima del menor sintiéndose frustrado por no poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, asustando al pequeño en el proceso.

-Pregunta lo que quieras... - dijo con desgano recordando el acuerdo al que habían llegado, la razón por la que por fin había decido quedarse con él, gruñó molesto acomodando su rostro en el hombro derecho del peliblanco, aprovechando el espacio que había entre ellos.

Allen quedó prensado debajo del cuerpo de Kanda, apenas elevando un poco sus manos para ponerlas sobre los hombros del mayor mientras trataba de tranquilizarse al ver que se había quedado inmóvil encima suyo, aunque eso no le molestaba en realidad; quedó pensativo esforzándose por recordar alguna de las muchas cosas que tanto había querido averiguar de él, pero nada venía a su mente, después de haber pasado por tanto y terminar de esa manera con él, ahora no era capaz de sacar provecho de la situación y hacer que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

-¿Q-qué comida te gusta? - dijo sollozando levemente con lo único que se le vino a la mente, sin dejar de sentirse torpe y avergonzado por no poder pensar en otra cosa qué preguntarle.

-Fideos... - dijo Kanda esmerándose por no reaccionar de mala manera ante la curiosidad del Moyashi por preguntar algo tan estúpido como eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de platillo sería? - dijo Allen asombrado de su respuesta.

-Soba tempura, ramen, yakisoba, espagueti... cualquiera que se pueda hacer. - dijo sin cambiar nada en su voz ni en sus emociones.

-¿Y qué tipo de postre te gusta? - preguntó un poco más confiado completamente fascinado con las respuestas de Kanda.

-Ninguno. - dijo el peli azul con sólo escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Ninguno? ¿No te gustan los dulces? - insistió Allen un poco inocente e incrédulo al enterarse de tal descubrimiento.

-No. - dijo Kanda con una mueca de desprecio oculta de la vista del menor, esta vez percibiendo el disgusto en el tono de su voz.

Antes de que Allen pudiera pensar en alguna otra pregunta qué hacerle, oyeron timbrar el teléfono que se encontraba en la oficina de Kanda, "Tch..." gruñó sumamente molesto mientras se levantaba en el mismo instante en que lo escuchó, realmente odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras estaba con el Moyashi; sin embargo, solamente existía una persona que conocía ese número, la única que lo llamaba directamente cuando estaba en el internado, por lo que tenía que atenderla rápidamente para poder deshacerse de la molestia que le estaba arruinando la oportunidad de disfrutar por fin de esa situación.

El chico británico permaneció en silencio, lo observó salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras del lado derecho frente a ellos, había dos escaleras una a cada lado del pequeño pasillo pegado a la pared; las escaleras de la derecha daban hacia la oficina de la suite mientras que las de la izquierda conducían hacia la sala de entrenamientos, justo por donde habían subido.

Estaba asombrado aun sin poder entender por completo todo lo que había pasado, se enderezó un poco sobre la enorme cama percatándose de lo grande que era; giró su rostro lentamente divisando la habitación de Kanda, ¿de verdad estaba sucediendo todo eso? ¿De verdad había combatido con Kanda a causa de la necedad de ambos por obtener lo que tanto querían del otro? Elevó ambas manos al rostro, no podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía comprender qué fue lo que le hizo aceptar la opción de quedarse a dormir con el ojinegro y tampoco podía entender esa enorme e inexplicable felicidad que sentía por conocer apenas un par de cosas de la vida personal del chico japonés, quien al poco tiempo volvió a la habitación completamente enfadado, lo miró fijo todo el tiempo y se acercó velozmente hasta haberse recostado junto a él.

-Si no piensas hacer otra pregunta, será mejor que duermas. - dijo Kanda colocando un antebrazo sobre su frente con intención de dormir.

Allen lo vio confuso por un instante, se acostó también para hacer como él, sintiéndose muy avergonzado por tener que dormir en una cama que fuera la suya, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, salvo un par de veces cuando era niño y por alguna u otra razón había ido en medio de la noche para dormir con su querido padre, él jamás se había quedado en algún otro lugar que no fuera su casa a pasar la noche y mucho menos había compartido la cama con alguien más, pero esto era completamente diferente. A pesar de que estuviera pensando en eso y que deseara hacerle más preguntas a Kanda se quedó profundamente dormido, no supo qué más pasó hasta que pudo observar la luz del sol atravesando una de las ventanas del lugar en la pared frente a él; se levantó rápidamente al ver que el peli azul ya no se encontraba en la cama junto a él.

Lo único que pudo divisar fue un traje completo situado en uno de los lados de la cama, era un uniforme del instituto a su medida idéntico al que siempre llevaba puesto, pudo escuchar también pasos a su lado derecho, enfocando la vista para encontrarse con la causa de aquel sonido; en una puerta ubicada en la misma pared donde se encontraba el respaldo de la cama, la cual daba acceso hacia el interior de un enorme closet, Kanda venía saliendo de ahí mientras terminaba de arreglarse el saco y lo miraba detenidamente al atravesar el lugar rumbo a la salida.

-Date prisa o llegarás tarde, ése es el baño. - dijo señalando la puerta al otro lado de la habitación. -No pensarás quedarte ahí todo el día, ¿o sí? - terminó acusadoramente mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Allen parpadeó perplejo un par de veces sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, pero salió disparado hacia el baño cuando vio la hora, se aseó y vistió rápidamente aunque demasiado incómodo al comprender que Kanda le había previsto de toda la ropa necesario para presentarse a su respectiva jornada sin demora, y bajó aprisa asombrándose de que tanto la oficina como la sala de entrenamientos conectaran directamente con la alcoba en el piso de arriba.

Kanda estaba parado detrás del gran escritorio archivando algunos documentos, Allen lo observaba al pie de las escaleras, no sabía muy bien qué decir, si debía ser cordial o gritarle por el descontento que sentía al ver el modo en que hacía las cosas, y pensándolo bien, deseaba que fuera él quien dijera algo al respecto de lo que pasó el día anterior; notó que había una gran charola con varias "brochetas" extrañas sobre la mesa de madera a su lado izquierdo, desde su posición junto a las escaleras, donde se ubicaba el área de lectura, además de una tetera de porcelana con té recién hecho y un par de tazas listas para tomarse, se acercó al mueble con evidente incredulidad, ¿acaso Kanda había preparado eso para él?

Estaba a punto de preguntar esto con suma tristeza presintiendo que quizás no sería satisfecha su curiosidad cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta fue abierta a poca distancia de él, encontrándose de frente con un hombre mucho más alto y grande que él, brincó por el susto que le ocasionó y hubiera gritado si es que su cuerpo y mente no se hubieran petrificado por la enorme vergüenza que sentía al ver que alguien haya descubierto que pasó la noche en ese lugar con Kanda.

-He terminado lo que me pidió... oh, buenos días joven Allen, ¿cómo está usted? - habló sonriendo amablemente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. -Soy Froid Tiedoll, el mayordomo de la familia Kanda.-

-Bu... buenos días... - respondió tímidamente una vez que pudo volver en sí y se sintió un poco menos desconfiado al ver el gesto tan cálido que el adulto le brindaba; desvió su mirada hasta divisar de nueva cuenta la comida en la bandeja, el mayordomo sonrió ampliamente.

-Es mitarashi dango, es un platillo japonés y es realmente delicioso, ¿desea probarlo? - dijo mientras le acercaba la charola al pequeño albino, éste se crispó por la sorpresa, pero su curiosidad y su hambre fueron más grandes que su recelo, por lo que tomó una.

-Vete de una vez, no quiero que llamen preguntando por qué tardas tanto, y llévate esas cosas, odio que siempre trates de hacer que las coma. - dijo Kanda mientras le entregaba un paquete de documentos bastante grueso.

Ambos observaron a Allen sentarse en el sillón de tapizado rojo disfrutando el dango que estaba comiendo, Tiedoll lo vio enternecido y regresó la bandeja a la mesa frente al albino, Kanda no dijo nada por eso; después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, el mayordomo salió del lugar. El ojinegro se sentó junto a Allen acercando una taza de té para cada quien, Kanda no podía dejar de ver la fascinación en el rostro de Allen, realmente le gustaba comer esas cosas mientras tomaba un poco de té en medio de un incómodo silencio.

-¿Se... seguro que no quieres? - Allen insistió sintiéndose mal por querer comerse todo el dango y porque quería hacer más agradable ese momento, el otro frunció ligeramente el ceño y soltó un pequeño bufido que dio como respuesta lo que era obvio, por lo que recordó lo que había dicho acerca de eso, y aunque ese platillo no era demasiado dulce, sintió que el esfuerzo que había realizado era suficiente, al menos lo había intentado, y luego tomó un poco de té al igual que Kanda.

Quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos un rato más, hasta que un comentario fugaz atravesó inconscientemente ambas mente en el mismo instante.

-El té es común en mi país. - dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron por un momento uno con sorpresa y el otro con desconcierto sintiendo que había hecho algo fuera de lo común, Kanda se levantó del sillón y empezó a tomar algunas cosas de su escritorio.

Allen quedó pasmado por este suceso, ¿Kanda había compartido algo que había en sus adentros? Pensó automáticamente sin haberlo considerado y, aunque comenzaba a sentirse emocionado por tal hecho, tuvo que apurarse ya que ambos tenían que ir a sus respectivas lecciones una vez que salieran de la suite, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta disponer de otra oportunidad para poder aclarar algo de lo que hubiera querido hablar; tras meditarlo largamente, decidió poner en obra una idea que había estado rondando su mente todo el día, se dio prisa en volver a su dormitorio cuando recién habían acabado las clases pues, hasta donde sabía, Kanda iba a tardar en salir y no podría ir directamente a su suite.

Se dedicó a hacer su cometido y salió al encuentro con el oriental, decidió esperarlo afuera del edificio principal por lo que llamó la atención de los pocos alumnos que pasaban por el lugar; como siempre le ocurría, aunque nunca le agradaba. Cuando por fin apareció el chico que esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado avergonzado, parecía una chica que deseaba confesársele a su pretendido con la esperanza de ser correspondida.

-Kanda, ¿tienes tiempo... para dar un paseo? - dijo Allen cabizbajo sosteniendo un gran recipiente entre sus manos, el mayor lo vio con desconfianza pues estaba comportándose más extraño de lo normal, sin embargo, no hizo más que empezar a caminar en completo silencio.

El ojiplata lo siguió pensando que le daría un "no" como respuesta, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo hacia algún lugar en dirección opuesta al dormitorio del chico japonés; llegaron a un pequeño claro un tanto retirado de los edificios del internado, se veía un poco abandonado pero daba una bella vista entre las arboledas que lo conformaban, se sentaron en uno de los escalones curveados de concreto que enmarcaba la zona boscosa, desde donde se podía apreciar en gran manera la puesta de sol que se avecinaba.

-Ah... y-yo... hice un pastel, sé que no te gustan... pero... -

-Si sabes que no me gustan, ¿por qué lo trajiste? ¿También vas a empezar a fastidiarme con eso? - dijo Kanda hirientemente, dejando a Allen demasiado dolido como para terminar lo que iba a decir.

¿Por qué era tan difícil tratar de llevarse bien con él? Sólo quería que probara algo diferente con la esperanza de que le gustara, creyendo que lograría hacerlo sentir bien o quizás hasta transmitirle algo de esa sensación que no sabía describir; él se sentía atraído por Kanda, sólo quería que el otro se diera cuenta, por alguna razón quería que lo supiera, ¿acado el nipón no se sentía feliz de estar junto a él? ¿Él no se sentía nervioso por su presencia o interesado en conocerlo mejor? ¿Acaso sus esfuerzos hacia él nunca iban a ser recompensados? ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en tratar de llamar su atención cuando el otro parecía no soportarlo? Se sintió el chico más estúpido del mundo, no sólo por lo que trataba de hacer, sino también porque sentía que todo lo que hacía era en vano tratándose de Kanda, ¿nunca llegaría a ningún lado con él?

-Entonces tíralo. - dijo Allen molesto y herido, soltando bruscamente en los pies del otro el recipiente donde había colocado el pastel y se levantó dispuesto a regresar a su dormitorio.

Tan pronto lo hubo hecho, Kanda sujetó su mano y lo jaló de regreso a su lado, no había querido decirlo de esa manera, simplemente le disgustaba demasiado que todos lo hostigaran cuando se trataba de dulces y postres, no cabían en sus gustos y si alguna vez los comió había sido hace ya mucho tiempo; de cualquier forma, no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Allen, se sentía muy ansioso y al parecer el pequeño también estaba alterado por alguna razón, pero no quería que lo resintiera de esa manera, tenía que tranquilizarlo.

-Suéltame, suéltame. - decía molesto golpeando el pecho del mayor sin fuerzas, sus ánimos ya no daban para más, no era fácil sobrellevar todas las cosas que le acontecían y encima tener que tolerar el comportamiento tan insolente del peli azul; aún así, Allen no estaba gritando, sólo se sentía demasiado cansado como para poder soportar sus groserías. -Déjame. -

Kanda se alertó cuando escuchó la tristeza amenazando con quebrar la voz del menor, señal de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, sujetaba sus hombros juntándolo a su cuerpo tratando de hacer un abrazo abierto para que no se sintiera aprisionado, ya lo había aprendido: el albino perdía el control cuando se sentía prisionero; Allen se removía tratando de soltarse, pero empezó a relajarse cuando sintió que el agarre del otro se suavizaba, recargó su frente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kanda sintiendo el contradictorio deseo de quedarse a su lado, pues pensó que si dejaba de sujetarlo era porque quería alejarlo, en cambio, él quería estar cerca del mayor ahora más que nunca.

Se quedó aferrado al pecho de Kanda hasta encontrar el recipiente del pastel con su mirada, lo levantó con intención de no volver a insistirle ni pedirle que siquiera le diera una oportunidad de probarlo, al menos eso pensó hasta que el peli azul tomó una rebanada y comenzó a comerlo; estaba verdaderamente desconcertado al ver eso, esperaba que lo escupiera, le gritara o le dijera lo mal que sabía, pero no hizo nada más. Lo vio tomar otra rebanada observándola detenidamente...

-¿De qué es? - preguntó Kanda mientras lo degustaba una vez más.

-De... chocolate amargo... - le respondió sin ánimos de esperar algún comentario que lo elogiara ni algún agradecimiento por haberlo hecho, Allen no sabía qué más hacer, estaba muy débil emocionalmente, no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que el otro fuera a decir.

Después de un largo rato de incomodidad, Kanda se levantó para volver a su dormitorio seguido del pequeño inglés que permanecía entristecido, se detuvo antes de acercarse demasiado a las jardineras del internado y giró para quedar frente al menor, tomó a Allen de la mano y lo acercó un poco hacia él para besarlo; fue un beso largo y lento, y muy superficial pero tremendamente consolador, acarició un poco su mejilla mientras sujetaba el recipiente del pastel con la otra mano, por un momento el peliblanco pensó en reclamarle pero Kanda volvió a besarlo para que se quedara callado.

-Yo me llevo esto. - dijo Kanda apartándose un poco de él, no quería alterarse más y tampoco quería que el Moyashi volviera a intranquilizarse. -No hay trabajo por ahora, así que nos vemos mañana. - terminó para besarlo una vez más antes de volver a su respectivo dormitorio.

Anduvieron juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse tomando rumbos diferentes, Allen giró su mirada hacia atrás viendo la silueta de Kanda alejarse, detestaba esa actitud antisocial y esa fría manera de comportarse, detestaba esa personalidad tan tosca y grosera, detestaba tanto que lo manipulara y que nunca quisiera compartirle nada de su vida... y al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar de verlo ni frecuentarlo, deseaba poder conocerlo mejor, deseaba convivir y estar más cerca de él, a pesar de lo mucho que le costara, sabía que sería algo difícil y muy complicado de lograr, pero quizás, sólo quizás, no era imposible.

__________________________

Hola a todos, si han llegado hasta aquí los felicito y se los agradezco, me alegra que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, por lo que creo que es justo que les dé un pequeño premio por eso y para compensar mi falta de conversación, decidí compartirles algunas curiosidades que rodean la existencia de este fic.

1.- Soñé esta historia. Sí, de inicio a fin, los escenarios, los detalles, la trama, todo, absolutamente TODO lo soñé. Conocí DGM hace 4 años, y fue a través de los fics Yullen, (nunca me gustó la idea de leer fics, pero una vez que comencé, ya no pude parar xD) Tras leer muchos, muchos, pero muchos fics, me di cuenta de que faltaba una historia así xD y dije ¿por qué no? Y quise hacerlo porque me identifiqué demasiado con estos dos, pero más con Kanda, oh, sí, mucho más. Creo que es por eso que me encanta el Yullen, y odio cualquier cosa donde no estén estos dos juntos, no me molesta el TikixLavi, y he leído un poco de Laven, Layu, pero no soporto los TikixAllen. (No me molesta que pongan a Tiki como rival de Kanda, pero siempre quiero que Kanda lo mate, le corte la cabeza, lo parta en pedacitos, lo haga puré, lo cocine y se lo dé de comer al Moyashi ^w^)

2.-Me he basado en muchas vivencias mías en preparatoria para escribir la historia, no, no viví ningún Yullen, pero sí me encantaba hacer lo que quisiera, cerrarle la boca a todos los compañeros idiotas, restregarles a los profesores mis buenas notas en la cara y que ellos no pudieran hacer nada porque era buena estudiante (no saben el poder que tienen las buenas notas ) y ser el terror de mi salón, oh, sí, eso me encantó >:D (y conste que sólo hablaba verdades y ni siquiera usaba palabras antisonantes, nunca pelee físicamente con nadie, cosa que me hubiera encantado hacer pero nunca lo he hecho, a veces duele más una palabra fuerte que un golpe) También he puesto aquí muchos de mis pensamientos, así que si lo encuentran muy OOC o piensan que es aburrida, probablemente sea por eso; me siento muy a gusto con todo lo que he escrito y con el final que le daré, así que entiendo si a alguien no le agrada, pero si hay por lo menos una persona que sí, se la dedico con mucho cariño (un agradecimiento en especial a Hachisunohana06 en wattpad por su constante apoyo y sus palabras de aliento OvO). Y, por lo tanto, es la historia más personalizada de todas las que tengo en mente y la única que escribiré así, por lo que no tendrán que lidiar con otra igual a esta (existe una que se llama "draw in black ink" escrita por Kurikarachan en wattpad, que comparte con mi historia un detallito que vendrá más adelante, y es la única que se le parece un poco).

3.-Esta idea ya tiene más de dos años en mi mente, no he podido terminarla a pesar de que la soñé toda en una sola noche, ¿pueden creerlo? pero la acabaré porque tengo que sacarla de mí, en serio; y a medida que me he puesto a escribir descubrí que no es tan fácil como parece, (mis respetos a todos los que se esfuerzan por escribir buenos fics TxT) Es la primer historia que escribo, por lo tanto, ya aprendí que es más rápido imaginar que escribir =.=""

4.-No sé nada sobre contabilidad, lo que he puesto en la historia son algunas cuestiones que de una forma u otra he escuchado hablar a quienes sí han estudiado esa carrera; fue muy interesante agregar ese detalle en el fic, ya que resultó ser es un asunto muy importante para su desarrollo y ayudó mucho para complementar la idea que tengo, no se imaginan lo que tuve que averiguar para que fuera más o menos creíble xP, cada trabajo o carrera en este fic tiene un propósito, por lo que, si quieren saber qué relevancia tienen estos, tendrán que seguir leyendo, no creo que se vayan a decepcionar por lo que sigue, al menos yo no lo estoy :).

5.-Hay algunas películas que me sirvieron para redactar algunas escenas del fic como son Perfume de mujer, Annie, La pequeña pícara, Legalmente rubia, La gran estafa, El mundo está loco-loco, Lo que el viento se llevó; se las recomiendo :D.

Y creo que es todo por el momento, después comentaré algo más si es necesario, deben de saber que si no pongo notas finales en cada capítulo es por que escribo en la historia todo lo que quiero decir; les sugiero que sigan leyendo porque apenas vamos a la mitad y las cosas se van a poner más interesantes :D

También quiero decirles que si alguien gusta hacer un lemon o algún otro one-shot de este fic, tienen mi premiso de hacerlo, y sólo les pido que me inviten para que pueda leerlo. ^w^ Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Atte: Bladegaur


	16. Chapter 16

Desastre, desastre, desastre, todo era un completo desastre, el pasar del tiempo solamente lograba empeorarlo todo con su desesperante rutina, era la semana más atareada que jamás había vivido desde que comenzó a residir en ese instituto; las clases empezaban a ser cada vez más pesadas y complicadas, los maltratos diarios de sus compañeros seguían afectándolo, había más presión en la clase especial que cursaba por parte de su profesor de administración a causa del avance del proyecto que tenía que hacer, el trabajo con Kanda había aumentado como nunca antes había ocurrido desde que comenzó a ser su secretario. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando supo que ya había cumplido más de un mes laborando para el peli azul, fue hasta hace apenas unos pocos días atrás que el chico japonés le había otorgado la llave de acceso a su suite, no pudo darse cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo al estar junto a él, incluso le había hecho un contrato que hiciera valer su trabajo.

Apenas si tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer todos sus deberes, trataba de apresurarse en terminar el trabajo que Kanda le había encargado para poder ir lo más pronto posible hacia su pent house y hacer sus demás tareas antes de que anocheciera y recibiera la habitual llamada de su padre dentro de la suite del peli azul; habían sido ya varias veces que, al terminar los reportes y cuentas que debía hacer, Kanda trataba de acercarse a él para poder besarlo unos minutos justo antes de que se fuera pero, recién comenzaban con esa caricia cuando su celular sonaba escandalosamente y les impedía continuar con ello, por lo que, el chico japonés terminaba muy enojado.

Ya sabía que casi todo le molestaba al joven temperamental, quizás el ruido de su teléfono era lo que le molestaba, o él mismo en el peor de los casos, pero sentía que no era suficiente razón como para gritarle y azotar la puerta de esa manera, aunque, tal vez, sólo estaba cansado y muy irritado como para querer que se quedara con él por más tiempo del que fuera necesario. Por su parte, Allen siempre disfrutaba que su papá se tomara la molestia de llamar y preguntar si todo iba bien, sí, sin duda, las llamadas de su padre eran lo que más le confortaba y alegraba el día, aún temía muchísimo fallar en alguna de sus materias; por eso nunca le reclamaba nada a Kanda por echarlo cuando ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, quizás el otro también tenía más tareas y proyectos pendientes qué hacer, así que, seguramente, todo ese mal humor se debía al estrés normal de la vida de estudiante, además de su ahora sobreexplotada agenda empresarial, al menos eso creía él.

Llegó a su dormitorio pensando en prepararse para las clases que tendría el día siguiente, y así lo hizo, se dispuso a terminar sus quehaceres después de haber cenado y darle las buenas noches a su papá por teléfono; por fortuna, ese día sólo tenía unos cuantos ensayos y presentaciones qué hacer, nada complicado o imposible para él. Así que, también quiso avanzar algo en su proyecto empresarial para el grupo de estudio antes de irse a dormir; sin embargo, estaba bloqueado en varias partes, por lo que no pudo continuar nada más, seguramente tendría que pedirle ayuda a Kanda después, esperaba que estuviera de mejor humor como para querer auxiliarlo, no quería depender tanto de él, pero había situaciones muy confusas en ese plan de negocios a las que no lograba encontrarles alguna solución.

Pero, ¿y si seguía muy molesto? ¿O, si el simple hecho de pedir su ayuda lo hacía enojar más? ¿Qué haría si cometía alguna torpeza y verdaderamente conseguía hacerlo enfurecer? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso jamás volviera pasar, ya lo había visto furioso alguna vez, ¿no? Realmente quería poder manejar la situación, ser exacto y preciso para que pudiera concluir todos los asuntos pendientes en sus estudios; les habían prometido algo muy sobresaliente si hacían un buen trabajo, es decir, esto era algo que también beneficiaría a Kanda, así que, tenía que hacérselo ver por más que éste se negara a aceptarlo. Esperaba no tener que llegar a casos extremos para convencerlo, el chico nipón siempre lograba sorprenderlo cuando se trataba de hacer un giro inesperado y atraparlo en el momento justo cuando más vulnerable y desprevenido se encontraba.

Como esa vez que lo retó en un duelo con tal de obligarlo a pasar la noche con él en su dormitorio, ¿y si terminaba obligándolo otra vez a cambio de ayudarle con ese proyecto que era tan importante para los dos? ¿Lo haría otra vez con tal de asegurar esa aprobación y alcanzar la recompensa que prometían darles a cambio de todo ese esfuerzo y dedicación? Estaba tan abrumado y desesperado que consideraba seriamente en recurrir a ese hecho, aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo. Pero, si debía hacerlo, esta vez estaría preparado para sacar provecho a la situación, ya que la vez pasada solamente pudo hacer un par de preguntas sin que pudiera abarcar todo lo que realmente quería saber; también debía admitir que Kanda cumplió su promesa y le había respondido a sus interrogantes a pesar de que, por un momento, creyó que le había mentido y que no iba a hacerlo.

Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos al darse cuenta de eso, era cierto, después de lo que pasó esa noche, no volvieron a tocar ese tema, parecía como si el albino hubiera olvidado su interés por conocer más del peli azul; y el ojinegro tampoco había vuelto a insistir en hacer que el ojiplata se quedara a dormir con él. No, ninguno había dicho nada más al respecto, justo después de eso, había comenzado la enorme oleada de trabajo para las empresas del chico oriental, apenas si quedándose con el tiempo suficiente para hacer sus tareas y dormir, pues tampoco habían vuelto a besarse ni a acariciarse tanto como hubieran querido.

Tristemente, la siguiente semana había sido aún peor que esa, había aumentado tanto el trabajo para Kanda que difícilmente podía mantener el ritmo en sus clases normales, si ya estaba cansado y demasiado atareado desde la semana pasada, en esta prácticamente no habían podido dormir más que un par de horas al día, ¿de dónde había salido tanto trabajo qué hacer? ¿Por qué las empresas de los Kanda tenían que solicitar tantos datos, cuentas y reportes? ¿Cómo le hacía Kanda para no colapsar al tener que contabilizar todos esos estados y además cumplir correctamente con todos los quehaceres escolares?

Ya no podía más, estaba completamente exhausto, no sabía qué hacer para mantenerse despierto, cuando menos se percató, ya se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio que le pertenecía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, fue hasta que sintió un cálido toque sobre su cabeza que trató de recuperar la conciencia, abrió ligeramente los ojos y pudo ver vagamente lo que pasaba, Kanda estaba acariciando su cabeza para que despertara.

-Ah, lo... lo siento... - dijo Allen completamente adormilado, cabeceando sin poder evitarlo, Kanda lo observó fijamente por un segundo, lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro sin apartar su mirada de él.

Allen difícilmente lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, luchando inútilmente por mantenerse despierto, como pudo, enfocó la vista en el rostro de Kanda, no se había fijado en él en todo ese tiempo, también lucía cansado, pero no pudo distinguir nada más pues el cansancio volvía a atacar sus ojos, después de un momento más, Kanda lo soltó.

-Es suficiente por hoy, ve a descansar. - dijo el mayor logrando hacer que Allen se desconcertara aún con toda la pesadez que sentía a causa de su somnolencia.

-Pero... todavía no termino... - balbuceó levemente, apenas logrando hacerse entender lo suficiente; sin embargo, Kanda no cambió de opinión.

-Lo haré yo, ahora vete. - dijo Kanda mientras le quitaba los documentos que tenía en sus manos.

Allen tardó un poco en reaccionar, haciendo un esfuerzo más por reunir todas sus pertenencias y dirigirse hacia la salida, se sentía agotado, tal vez demasiado, los constantes desvelos estaban haciendo estragos en su actual condición; anduvo pesadamente hasta la puerta, pero no actuó a tiempo, por lo que terminó estampándose de lleno contra ésta, sin haber podido siquiera emitir alguna queja por el golpe a causa del cansancio que sentía.

Kanda lo observaba de pie junto al gran escritorio donde se encontraba, apenas viéndolo de reojo por encima del hombro intentando comprender la razón de su extraño comportamiento; vio que se quedó unos instantes apoyado en la puerta sin haberla abierto, mientras se sobaba la nariz y luego regresó para quedar frente a él, quien ahora estaba sentado en su gran sillón detrás del escritorio.

-¿Crees... que pueda... quedarme aquí? - pidió Allen cabizbajo y con mucho letargo, además de que seguía tratando inútilmente de mantener abiertos los ojos.

¿En verdad le estaba pidiendo que le dejara quedarse a dormir en su recámara? Era obvio que no lograría permanecer despierto por tanto tiempo, lo veía tambalearse y cabecear sin parar, ¿sería posible que ni siquiera fuera capaz de llegar hasta su dormitorio en esas condiciones? Sí, era bastante probable, eso y quizás no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad como para ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo; de cualquier modo, era bastante tarde y, conociendo al peliblanco, era tan descuidado y torpe que, seguramente, terminaría perdido e inconsciente en algún lugar desconocido, por lo que pensó que, definitivamente, no era una buena idea dejarlo ir en ese estado.

-Haz lo que quieras. - dijo Kanda tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque más bien pareció que estaba molesto.

Allen parpadeó lentamente y sin decir más subió por las escaleras que lo llevarían al piso de arriba, tropezó algunas veces y por poco cae de lleno contra los peldaños, Kanda veía minuciosamente cada paso de su aletargado caminar, vigilándolo para actuar en caso de que el mocoso se golpeara antes de llegar a su destino; por suerte, llegó sin más contratiempos, por lo que pudo continuar haciendo su trabajo.

Después de un largo rato en el que únicamente se ocupó de reducir esas grandes cantidades de documentos con la mayor dedicación posible, decidió levantarse de su asiento y se encaminó hacia su recámara, había logrado desahogar mucho del trabajo pendiente por lo que se permitió tomar un pequeño descanso antes de terminar todos esos reportes, con suerte lograría reponer sus horas de sueño sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. En cuanto llegó al final de las escaleras, se detuvo contemplando la imagen que tenía delante de él.

El Moyashi ni siquiera se había acostado correctamente sobre la cama, se había sentado al borde del lado izquierdo de ésta y simplemente dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas, sus pies se detenían torpemente sobre el suelo quedando con las rodillas flexionadas y su brazo izquierdo colgaba descuidadamente amenazando con hacerle perder el equilibrio, ya que su cuerpo había quedado apoyado sobre su costado derecho, por lo que, con un movimiento en falso, terminaría azotando contra el piso. Kanda fue directo hasta la enorme cama y lo cargó lo más sigiloso que pudo para acomodarlo en ella como era debido, se acercó más a él para poder observarlo cuando vio que ya no corría el riesgo de caer por algún movimiento brusco; se veía tan cansado que realmente no creía que pudiera moverse hasta el día siguiente, puso una mano en su mejilla haciendo una caricia tan suave y sutil que parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido ese contacto con él.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y lucía demacrado, como si no hubiera comido correctamente por varios días, también pudo notar que comenzaban a formarse unas horribles ojeras que lo hacía ver mal, sin duda debió trasnocharse más de la cuenta como para que su apariencia reflejara lo descuidado que se encontraba; no podía dejar de sentirse abrumado por saber que todo lo que le estaba aconteciendo era por su culpa, por la carga excesiva de trabajo a la que lo estaba forzando a sobrellevar.

Él tenía bastante experiencia como para saber que había situaciones en las que hacer ese trabajo era realmente pesado, sabía que, a causa de las circunstancias que estaba viviendo, tarde o temprano algo así pasaría; él mejor que nadie sabía que en algún momento tendría que llevar el control decisivo y manejar el registro completo de todas las empresas de su familia, él más que nadie estaba esperando ese momento en el que tenía que hacer valer todo el esfuerzo y cansancio que había tenido que soportar por varios años sin parar.

Sin embargo, todo ese trabajo acumulado no era lo que estaba esperando, ésta era una racha inadvertida que le había complicado la rutina que tenía y los futuros planes para los que buscaba prepararse desde hace años, éste había sido un descuido de esa persona que, sabiendo que ya no podía trabajar como alguna vez lo hizo, aun así se empeñaba en llevar a cabo las funciones de empresa que por terquedad y orgullo no quería dejar a su cargo, por supuesto que lo sabía; él conocía a la perfección a esa persona que seguía insistiendo tanto en desafiarlo, ése que sigue negándose a reconocerlo como lo que es y que no quiere aceptar que el puesto que ocupa en esos precisos momentos, será suyo irremediablemente en un porvenir cercano.

Allen había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse trabajando para él justo cuando algo así había sucedido, si hubiera sabido el momento preciso en el que esto pasaría, no habría insistido tanto en convencerlo para hacer que trabajara para él. Kanda lo acarició una vez más y posó un tierno beso en sus labios apenas tocándolos y prolongándolo lo más posible, realmente no quería dejarlo, pero tenía trabajo pendiente qué hacer, se debatía mentalmente si debía volver al trabajo o quedarse un momento más viendo dormir al Moyashi; sin embargo, el teléfono volvió a sonar y tuvo que ir devuelta a la oficina con el peor humor que pudo haber tenido hasta ese instante.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun se sentía demasiado cansado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que levantarse de ese lugar tan cómodo donde se encontraba acostado, estaba boca arriba mirando hacia el techo sin entender lo que acontecía a su alrededor; captó una figura oscura y grande que se acercaba a él bloqueándole la vista, lo suficiente como para llamar su atención haciendo que su cerebro reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, alarmado por el inesperado encuentro, trató de levantarse tan rápido como pudo, no podía creer lo vergonzoso que era ser descubierto en una situación como esa.

-Buenos días, joven Allen. ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? - saludó amablemente Tiedoll, el mayordomo de Kanda, habiéndose acercado a la cama donde el pequeño inglés había estado durmiendo.

-Bu... buenos días, ah... dormí muy bien. Gracias... - dijo Allen completamente avergonzado por las cálidas palabras del mayor, quien sólo le sonrió de manera paternal.

Se levantó de la enorme cama y se dispuso a ir rumbo al baño viendo que Tiedoll se acercaba de nuevo a él para entregarle un traje completo de su uniforme, indicándole que tenía todo lo necesario para hacer su arreglo personal, esto sólo lo incomodó y recibió el traje aún más cohibido que antes. Se aseó y bajó aprisa a la oficina de Kanda, quien se encontraba sentado en su gran silla tras el escritorio, completamente recargado en el respaldo y con un libro abierto por la mitad cubriendo su rostro.

-Qué inútil, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer bien tu trabajo, idiota. - dijo Kanda muy enojado y amenazante.

-Ah... l-lo siento, me esforzaré para hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. - dijo Allen cabizbajo muy apenado y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

Kanda se quitó el libro del rostro cuando escuchó esas palabras, lo vio con un poco de curiosidad en cuanto reconoció su voz, se levantó del escritorio y fue hacia los libreros para regresar el ejemplar a su respectivo lugar.

-No hablaba contigo. - aclaró mientras acomodaba el libro en su repisa.

Vio a Kanda sentarse en uno de los sillones rojos en ésa área para tomar una taza de té, asimismo, se acercó a él cuando divisó que sobre la mesa también había una bandeja de mitarashi dango junto con otra taza de té esperándolo, se sentó y empezó a comer en silencio; el ambiente era pesado e incómodo, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para que fuera más llevadero ese momento con el chico japonés. Dio un sorbo a su té mientras trataba de pensar cómo romper ese molesto silencio, Kanda lo veía discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, tomó su barbilla y lo giró para poder verlo de frente, Allen permaneció estático mientras el ojinegro lo miraba detenidamente; estaba muy impresionado por la manera en que lo observaba, por lo que, no se atrevía a decirle nada que lo apartara o hacer que se detuviera.

Kanda veía cada rasgo en su rostro, al menos se veía más relajado, realmente no quería que se descuidara de esa manera, pero ya sabía que el albino se entregaba de lleno a sus propósitos y siempre corría el riesgo de colapsar sin tomar en cuenta que sus acciones bien intencionadas podrían traerle consecuencias desastrosas. Estúpido Moyashi, él sabía lo mucho que trabajaba y se esforzaba para hacer más de lo que debía, aunque nadie se lo agradeciera, odiaba que Allen se prestara para complacer tanto a todo aquel que lo necesitara, quería que pusiera un límite aun cuando se trataba del trabajo que hacía para él. No quería que hiciera eso por más que...

Dejó de pensar cuando notó la expectativa mirada con que esos grandes ojos plateados lo veían, acarició su mejilla y lo acercó cada vez más para besarlo, deseaba poder recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido por causa de esa molesta persona, justo cuando iba a tocar sus labios, el celular del albino sonó escandalosamente, avisándole que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a clases, ambos brincaron por el ruido habiendo arruinado por completo la intención que tenían, además de haber escuchado los pasos de quien venía bajando desde el piso de arriba hacia la habitación donde estaban.

-He terminado de ordenar su dormitorio, joven Yuu. ¿Desea que haga algo más? - dijo Tiedoll parado al pie de las escaleras, mirando curioso la escena que había en esa pequeña sala y sonrió con tranquilidad.

Allen trataba de callar el aparato desesperadamente, mientras Kanda se levantaba iracundo del asiento para dirigirse hacia su escritorio más enojado de que lo pudo imaginarse, rayos, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que ese viejo estaba ahí también? Tomó varias carpetas enormes donde había archivado todos esos documentos y los arrojó sobre los brazos del mayordomo.

-¡Ten, ahora vete! - le ordenó el peli azul, quien trataba de controlar su respiración furiosa, Allen los vio por un momento sin decir nada.

"¿Kanda hizo todo eso él solo?... " pensó el chico inglés sintiéndose inútil y muy torpe por no haber podido terminar el trabajo que el oriental le había encargado, se suponía que trabajaba para él, pero no había podido cumplir con su cargo debido al estado en el que se encontraba, se sentía patético por no haber podido ayudarlo. Salió junto con Kanda rumbo a clases sin atreverse a mirarlo ni hablarle, ahora menos que nunca podía reclamarle algo, ahora más que nunca deseaba seguir esforzándose para que tal vez, después de algún tiempo, Kanda se dispusiera otra vez para compartir un poco más de su vida con él, quería ser lo suficientemente eficaz y cumplido para poder seguir a su lado, quería ser mejor, quería ser capaz de ganarse su confianza, ése era su nuevo propósito ahora.

No podía aceptarlo, era demasiado, parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, que todo por cuanto estaba peleando era un caso perdido. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, él no dejaría que eso sucediera después de tanto tiempo esperando una oportunidad como esa, simplemente no dejaría que se le escape de las manos, no si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo. No lo permitiría, no si el mayor obstáculo que encontraba era ese estúpido teléfono celular, no sabía por qué ese condenado aparato sonaba cada vez que había oportunidad de acercarse a su pequeño albino de ojos plateados. Maldición, ¿cómo podía ese miserable objeto ser un obstáculo para él? El Moyashi ni siquiera lo usaba tanto como otras personas, además estaba seguro de que no tenía muchos conocidos que hicieran tanto esmero en querer contactar con él, así que no había razón para que fuera eso lo que los molestara y no los dejara besarse en paz.

Sin embargo, había más cosas de qué preocuparse, sin duda habría que hacer cambios en su vida y por los cuales tomaría más responsabilidades si quería que Allen estuviera un poco más cerca de él, pero sabía que todo valdría la pena si con eso lograba obtener el resultado que tanto quería por parte del menor; hasta ahora, no había desistido en ningún momento, y no pensaba hacerlo justo ahora cuando el ojiplata por fin estaba accediendo a tener más acercamientos de ese tipo y parecía gustarle estar junto a él, como lo hacía en esos precisos momentos.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que aquella extenuante y repentina sobrecarga de trabajo terminara, había una extraña calma que se imponía dentro de las oficinas del chico de ojos rasgados, era inusual que no hubiera tanto trabajo como antes ni tuviera que confrontar las exigencias del joven malhumorado que lo agredía repetidamente por no poner suficiente atención en sus reportes o por hacer mal los cálculos de los estados contables. Allen divisaba cada área de la oficina de Kanda sin saber qué más hacer para distraerse, había terminado el trabajo que le había encargado y ya no tenía tareas pendientes qué hacer ese día; se levantó de su asiento apesadumbrado de que nuevamente lo hubiera dejado abandonado en la suite, se dirigió a los libreros que había en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, donde solamente había documentos archivados y demás papeles que seguramente pertenecían a las empresas del peli azul.

Se acercó al ver un par de cuadernillos que no parecían ser carpetas membretadas, sino que, más bien, eran manuscritos con apuntes y notas de los temas más importantes de contabilidad y que, al parecer, Kanda los había hecho cuando estuvo cursando el mismo grado que él; tomó uno, lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo contemplando la excelente caligrafía del chico japonés, además de la envidiable presentación que tenía a causa del orden y la inteligible redacción con que estaba hecha.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Moyashi? - Allen se sobresaltó al escuchar a sus espaldas la voz del que le hablaba.

-Kanda... - dijo viendo que cerraba la puerta de su oficina, obviamente acababa de llegar y se dio cuenta de que estaba husmeando entre sus cosas. -L-lo siento, estaba viendo tus apuntes... - confesó avergonzado al verse descubierto, observó detenidamente el cuadernillo mientras trataba de decidir si debía regresarlo al estante o no.

Al pie del gran escritorio, Kanda lo miraba disgustado habiendo depositado sobre el mueble los documentos que traía en sus manos esperando que el albino regresara su manuscrito y dejara de perder el tiempo, sin embargo, después de un rato en el que nada de eso pasó, el chico inglés se acercó a él lentamente sin haber soltado el cuadernillo.

-¿Me lo prestarías? Creo que le entiendo más a tus apuntes que a los libros de la biblioteca... - dijo Allen alzando esos grandes ojos suplicantes hacia el chico japonés, éste lo miró con molestia mientras pensaba si debía gritarle o simplemente quitárselo de las manos.

No obstante, recordó lo que había pasado la otra vez y, simplemente, asintió en silencio, dejando pasmado al ojiplata por la emoción de haber conseguido que el otro accediera, viendo que se recargaba sobre el escritorio mientras desviaba la mirada; no sabía si esa actitud era una buena o mala señal para él, pero se apresuró a guardarlo con gran entusiasmo en cuanto pudo reaccionar, sacó tres libros de su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida bajo la mirada vigilante de Kanda cuando, al llegar a la puerta, miró la hora en su celular, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era y que ya no podría regresar los libros a tiempo.

-Ay, no... ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? - dijo angustiado el ojiplata viendo la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa? - dijo Kanda molesto al ver su actitud.

-E-es que... olvidé entregar estos libros, y a esta hora ya debe estar cerrada la biblioteca... - dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación, sin haber volteado a ver a Kanda en ningún momento.

Kanda seguía observándolo detenidamente, suspiró con cansancio y caminó hacia su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones de madera de dónde sacó una pequeña llave y miró otra vez hacia el albino que permanecía parado frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

-Ten. - dijo haciendo que Allen volteara a verlo y se pusiera delante de él. -Es la llave de la biblioteca. - dijo ante la mirada confusa del menor.

-¿Eh? ¿La llave? Pero... ¿por qué...? - Allen no podía siquiera terminar alguna de sus preguntas mientras miraba desconcertado a Kanda, quien colocaba el pequeño objeto sobre su mano.

-La otra vez te quedaste a dormir aquí y no pediste nada a cambio. - dijo Kanda sumamente serio, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de favores, pero no quería sentir que estaba en deuda con el peliblanco por haberse quedado con él la vez pasada.

Allen seguía sin poder creer todo lo que el peli azul estaba diciendo, no podía ser posible que el otro haya tomado en cuenta esa vez que, debido a lo increíblemente cansado que estaba, terminara cayendo profundamente dormido en la habitación de Kanda; ni siquiera lo había considerado como una situación de la que quisiera sacar provecho, en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir, y ahora él... ¿quería darle algo a cambio de haberse quedado esa noche con él? No sabía cómo responder a eso, y tampoco estaba seguro de qué más hacer ya que, por alguna razón, no se sentía a gusto con que Kanda decidiera que eso era lo correcto.

-También lleva estos. - le dijo poniéndole dos libros más encima, para que saliera de su ensoñación. - Ve de una vez. - dijo un poco más molesto al ver que el albino no se movía.

Allen se encaminó de inmediato sin poder dejar de pensar en eso, no estaba seguro de que fuera una muestra de consideración de su parte, ya que no era común que alguien pusiera a su disposición algún objeto que fuera propiedad de la escuela. Aunque quizás Kanda sólo le había prestado la llave para que llevara los libros que él había tomado, si ese fuera el caso, entonces solamente estaba cumpliendo su deber como secretario... o eso es lo que quería creer. Cuando regresó a la oficina de Kanda, fue directamente hacia el gran escritorio, donde el otro se encontraba sentado, pensó detenidamente si debía decir lo que estaba pasando por su mente; el chico japonés lo vio seriamente y extendió su mano para que el albino le regresara la llave que le había prestado.

-Uhmm... Kanda, yo quería saber... si puedo preguntarte algo. - dijo temeroso sin haber soltado la llave que mantenía apresada entre sus manos, vio que Kanda se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia él, bajó la mirada temiendo que lo hubiera hecho enojar y le regresó la llave cuando notó lo mucho que se había acercado, de nuevo había logrado intimidarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? - dijo habiéndose alejado, Allen lo vio frente a uno de los estantes, escogiendo un libro para luego ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones rojos en esa área de la habitación.

-Ah... ¿Po-por qué tienes la llave de la biblioteca? - dijo sin poder creer que el pelilargo estuviera de acuerdo en responder su pregunta.

-Le pedí permiso al director, él y los demás profesores pensaron que era buena idea para poder mantener calmado al "chico problemático". - dijo de manera sarcástica y burlona mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía en las manos.

Allen se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó junto a él, a su lado izquierdo, donde Kanda tenía extendido su brazo a lo largo del respaldo, por lo que parecía como si le estuviera dando un sutil abrazo, incluso recargó su cabeza en el hombro del peli azul, pensando en lo que le había dicho; no pudo evitar sentirse mal, le entristecía saber que esa era la razón por la que le habían permitido tener una copia de la llave de la biblioteca. Tenía mucho sentido, ya que, casi desde el primer día que pisó ese internado, se había dado cuenta que el chico nipón se encerraba todos los días dentro de la vieja biblioteca para no tener que congeniar con ninguno de los estudiantes que hubiera en el instituto, no había día que no hubiera ido a leer por las noches.

También fue ese el lugar donde habían comenzado a reunirse, recordó algunas veces en las que Kanda no había tenido ningún problema en abrir las puertas del lugar, y que él nunca se había tomado la molestia de observar que dicho objeto se encontraba en poder del mayor; nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, en todo ese tiempo su única preocupación había sido llegar al edificio a la hora acordada, por lo que, también se sentía demasiado inepto como para no haberse percatado antes de que Kanda tenía muchos trucos y recursos para convencer incluso a los directivos del plantel y obtener lo que quería.

Al día siguiente, Allen se encontraba aún muy pensativo dentro del salón de clases, tenían esa hora libre y faltaba poco para que dieran por terminado el horario escolar, pero ningún estudiante había salido del aula, ya que, si algún profesor o rector se daba cuenta de que estaban vagando, los castigaría o reportaría, y, dado que era viernes, nadie quería quedarse dentro del instituto por más tiempo. El ansiado fin de semana había llegado al fin, sin embargo, Allen no estaba muy animado por esa razón, sentía que los días habían pasado demasiado rápido, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar algún momento agradable con Kanda, y ahora iba a estar ausente dos días completos para poder verlo otra vez.

Sonrió débilmente cuando cruzó por su cabeza la pequeña convivencia que habían tenido el día anterior, jamás había imaginado que Kanda se mostraría tan accesible y le permitiría indagar más acerca de su vida; se sentía complacido de poder saciar un poco su curiosidad, aunque no fuera de manera muy amena o normal que digamos, pero, eso era suficiente por el momento, se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de acercarse más al chico malhumorado que tanto le atraía, y que, con mayor razón, le intrigaba cada vez más. No se percató de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que escuchó el nombre de su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados provenir de un grupo de chicos situado a sus espaldas y que, sin duda, no estaban hablando nada bueno de él. "¿Viste la cara que puso? Parecía como si tuviera resaca." "De seguro andaba paseando en bares y cantinas en lugar de dormir." "Sí, probablemente frecuenta prostitutas en toda clase de burdeles." "Con todo el dinero que tiene, es lo más seguro." "Ojalá yo fuera así de rico para poder hacer lo mismo." "Sí, jajajá. Así solamente tendríamos que estirar la mano para que papi nos diera todo el dinero que queramos."

-¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó Allen encarándolos al no poder soportarlo más, por lo que captó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón, no podía seguir escuchando todas las atrocidades que decían del oriental. - Kanda nunca haría eso, él siempre está ocupado. ¡Ustedes no lo conocen! - dijo bastante molesto sin ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso estás con él todo el día? Todos sabemos que él podría hacerlo fácilmente... ¿O acaso tiene novia? ¿Tú los has visto? - dijeron uno tras otro tratando de sacarle información al albino.

-Y-yo... - Allen comenzó a sentirse mal por las preguntas de esos muchachos, y porque, al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que, si seguía hablando, diría muchas cosas que no quería que nadie más supiera.

Giró un poco la vista viendo a los demás presentes alrededor, completamente atentos a lo que fuera a decir, sentía la presión de todas las miradas sobre él, y, antes de que alguien más se entremetiera, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, la verdad en esos momentos no le importaba que lo fueran a castigar, solamente quería alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible; quería estar con Kanda, quería ir con él, no sabía si todavía se encontraba en clases, y lo único que pudo pensar fue ir directamente a la suite, no podía esperar a que fuera por él, como solía hacerlo aguardando su salida recargado junto a la entrada de su salón.

Kanda era difícil de tratar, pero realmente no era tan problemático como todos pensaban, y menos aún era alguien que haría todas esas barbaridades que tanto aseguraban, ¡por supuesto que no lo era! Por favor, desde hace semanas que estaban inundados de trabajo, si ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para dormir, no iban a tenerlo para hacer ese tipo de cosas sólo por que unos idiotas como esos se lo imaginaran, él lo había visto todo el tiempo, y a pesar de que sí pasaba todo el día con él, realmente no era algo que quisiera que esos sujetos ni nadie más supiera. Había estado tan cerca de descubrirse a sí mismo, y más aún, estuvo a punto de revelar cosas de la vida privada de Kanda, esa información era algo que tampoco quería compartir tan fácilmente con nadie más, no después de todo el trabajo que le había costado poder acercarse tanto al susodicho y conseguir esas escasas respuestas por parte del mayor.

No importaba lo que dijeran, Kanda no hacía ese tipo de cosas y bien podía asegurarle a cualquiera que, si el japonés deseaba gastar toda su fortuna en excentricidades, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pues bastante era lo que trabajaba como para darse el lujo de hacer todo lo que quisiera con su dinero, pues, a su parecer, era el único estudiante de ese lugar que lo merecía, no veía que nadie más trabajara o siquiera se involucrara un poco en sus negocios familiares, así que, eso no era algo que los demás pudieran reprocharle al joven de ojos rasgados. Además, no era como si Kanda fuera un monstruo salvaje que se dedicara a agredir a cada persona que se atravesara en su camino. Alzó los ojos logrando divisar una silueta familiar y aquel cabello azulado que tanto conocía, justo a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la salida que daba por ese pasillo.

-Kanda... - dijo sintiéndose emocionado por haberlo encontrado tan pronto, se acercó llamándolo nuevamente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, vio un puño a escasos milímetros de su rostro y estaba agarrado fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. - ¿Kanda...? - lo miró confuso al ver la temible expresión que el otro tenía.

-Moyashi... - le oyó murmurar mientras bajaba el puño y lo soltaba, el menor aun lo veía confundido, pero se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuanto vio que esos ojos negros volvían a mostrarle un tenue brillo que fácilmente pudo reconocer.

Kanda lo tomó de la mano y se fue de ahí jalándolo tras de sí, al pasar por el pasillo que se interceptaba con ese, Allen pudo ver un par de figuras tiradas en el piso con el uniforme del colegio puesto, cerca de donde el peli azul había estado parado; regresó su vista hacia el frente y notó lo apresurado que se encontraba el otro, o más bien, lo alterado que estaba. Nadie dijo nada, permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la suite de Kanda, lo vio caminar aprisa hacia su oficina y sentarse en la enorme silla cubriéndose los ojos con la mano derecha, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza, bajó un poco su mirada y vio que la mano izquierda del otro estaba un poco rojiza e hinchada, con algunos rasguños.

-Estás herido... - Allen se acercó rápidamente a él en cuanto lo vio.

Sacó un antiséptico de su mochila, comenzó a aplicárselo con ayuda de un pañuelo y terminó colocándole una gasa adhesiva, hizo lo mismo en la otra mano que estaba un poco más lastimada, luego vio que también tenía algunas marcas en el rostro; entonces sintió que algo malo le había pasado, estaba inquieto y temeroso al tratar de entender la situación, tembló al seguir pensando que quizás alguien lo había lastimado, giró el rostro para dejar de verlo, realmente no quería saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, bajó la mirada y vio varias carpetas y archivos engargolados sobre el escritorio.

-Ah, yo los acomodo. - dijo Allen tratando de mantener la calma, tomó todos los documentos y comenzó a ordenarlos en el enorme librero que había al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Kanda lo veía atentamente desde su lugar detrás del escritorio, no sabía decir si la actitud que le mostraba el peliblanco era extraña o normal de su parte, poco tiempo después se levantó y se recargó en el pequeño escritorio que ocupaba el albino en esa oficin;, el chiquillo aun no terminaba de ordenar los archivos, así que se acercó más a él, tratando de no sorprenderlo, faltaban un par de horas para que el menor empacara y se fuera, por lo que no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Tomó su mano y lo volteó para verlo de frente, logrando captar la inocente mirada de ese cabeza hueca que, al parecer, no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer, poco a poco se inclinó hacia él hasta que pudo probar otra vez los labios del chico inglés, lento y suave, aun con una caricia tan sutil como esa fue capaz de sentirse mucho mejor. Allen también estaba disfrutando de ese beso, por un momento se olvidó completamente de todo lo demás, no pudo pensar en algo que no fueran esos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose pausadamente, como si, de alguna manera, estuvieran tratando de decirle algo, todo estaba bien hasta que sintió un extraño roce cálido y húmedo pasar fugazmente dentro de su boca, tocando el filo de sus dientes y parte de su lengua.

Alarmado, empujó a Kanda para que se alejara de él dando un paso hacia atrás mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Algo se había metido dentro de su boca? ¿Pero, qué? Lo único que estaba cerca de él eran los labios de Kanda, y... Allen seguía impactado y veía asombrado al chico japonés, pero no estaba asustado por lo que había hecho, después de un rato, por fin se destapó la boca y se acercó a él otra vez. Kanda lo miró extrañado todo el tiempo, creía que el albino le reclamaría, lo golpearía o se reusaría a volver a hacer eso, por lo que hizo la pequeña mueca de una sonrisa cuando vio que ya no trataba de alejarse.

Reanudaron el beso una vez más, permitiéndose experimentar las nuevas sensaciones que esa caricia les brindaba, no había nada más que quisieran hacer, nadie más a quien quisieran ver; no deseaban que nadie más se enterara de lo que hacían, ése era su secreto, uno que disfrutaban y compartían únicamente con el que estaba a su lado en ese momento, no les importaba nada que no fuera estar con el chico que les interesaba y que tanto deseaban seguir viendo.

_________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

Miraba desanimado la pantalla de su laptop tratando de concentrarse en realizar cuidadosamente el proyecto que debía presentar en el grupo de estudio al que asistía, recargó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha apoyando su brazo sobre el escritorio que había dentro de su dormitorio, sus abrumados ojos se posaron sobre le ventana del documento que estaba editando sin poder pensar realmente en el contenido del escrito que aparecía frente a él, golpeó ordenadamente sus dedos contra las teclas del computador sintiéndose frustrado por la situación que continuamente lo agobiaba, desvió su mirada hacia todos los lugares visibles dentro de su habitación deseando poder encontrar algo que llamara su atención y que pudiera enfocar para distraerse por la falta de interés en su tarea y la nula respuesta de su cerebro que se negaba a formar algún pensamiento ajeno al tema que mantenía ocupada cada una de sus neuronas.

Suspiró de cansancio al ver el improductivo resultado de su esfuerzo realizado, guardó sus cosas y se levantó dispuesto a irse a dormir con la fiel esperanza de que el día que se avecinaba fuera mejor que los días anteriores, puesto que no deseaba encontrarse en más dificultades de las que ya tenía. La última vez había llamado mucho la atención de sus compañeros de clase por haberse entrometido en las habladurías que decían de Kanda, ya era molesto y cansado tener que lidiar con esos sujetos desde que ingresó a ese lugar, y su intromisión, que no lo llevó a ningún lado, solamente les había dado otra razón más por la cual lo fastidiaran e hizo que aumentaran las reacciones de desagrado y malos comentarios de parte de ellos.

El bajo perfil que había logrado mantener gracias a la presencia de Kanda junto a él había empezado a decaer a causa de la conducta imprudente del albino, por lo que comenzó a alejarse de ellos, yéndose de su salón cada vez que tenían alguna hora libre, prefería ocuparse en cualquier otra cosa; ya fuera que adelantara sus clases de piano, que hiciera los deberes escolares o que estudiar por su cuenta era mejor opción que volver a arriesgarse a ser descubierto tanto él y la vida personal de Kanda, así como los detalles de la extraña relación que tenía con el japonés. Sabía que hacer eso podría causarle problemas, pero poco le importaba tener que cumplir algún tipo de castigo si llegara a saberse y terminaran reportándolo por ausentarse del aula escolar, no temía ninguna reprimenda por ello, estaba dispuesto a confrontar cualquier tipo de consecuencia a cambio de un poco de tranquilidad y, en caso de que la situación se complicara, seguramente Kanda lo auxiliaría, ¿no? Siempre que necesita ayuda, él aparece de la nada y lo salva.

Por otra parte, se sentía un poco aliviado ya que el trabajo con el peli azul había disminuido considerablemente, y podía decir que, por lo general, estaban en una buena racha; Kanda seguía siendo gruñón y huraño, pero tampoco le desagradaba por completo su compañía, el único detalle que se presentaba era cuando se hartaba de cualquier cosa que pasara y terminaba corriéndolo de su oficina. Fuera de eso, todo lo demás era bastante llevadero; cada vez hacía mejor su trabajo, y gracias a los apuntes de Kanda, también había mejorado en sus estudios, además de eso, habían podido continuar con sus acercamientos íntimos, en los cuales, cada vez era más frecuente que compartieran la nueva caricia que hacían por iniciativa del mayor.

Allen se removió inquieto sobre su cama sólo por recordar la manera en la que Kanda lo besaba, su rostro comenzó a colorearse al pensar lo bien que se habían sentido esos labios sobre los suyos hace apenas un par de horas atrás, se cubrió por completo con las sábanas sumamente apenado por no poder alejar tal hecho de su mente. No lograba comprender cómo es que ése pequeño y simple cambio en la interacción dentro de su boca podía ser tan placentero como para hacer que se olvidara absolutamente de todo lo demás y lo debilitara de tal manera que casi lo hace desmayarse en brazos del mayor.

El día trascurrió sin ninguna novedad, algunos profesores lo felicitaron por haber progresado en muchos de los temas en clases, y la revisión en el grupo de estudio tampoco había sido desfavorable, sin embargo, no lograba comprender del todo qué clase de beneficio les traería al terminar dicho proyecto; Kanda no lucía muy animado al respecto, bueno, aunque él nunca se veía contento con nada, aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse si valía la pena seguir esforzándose con eso, pero la idea de sorprender a su padre con una calificación sobresaliente o algún reconocimiento de parte del plantel educativo lo hacía emocionarse sobremanera, estaba muy ilusionado pensando cuán orgulloso estaría Mana de él.

Sonreía hacia la nada imaginándose la felicidad en el rostro de su padre cuando le comunicara aquello mientras servía las tazas de té en la oficina del peli azul, logrando reaccionar antes de cometer otro error catastrófico al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de ponerle azúcar a la taza de Kanda, “No, no le gustan las cosas dulces... ” se dijo en voz baja asegurándose de llevarle la taza antes de que se equivocara otra vez; la colocó sobre el gran escritorio, al lado izquierdo del ojinegro mientras éste fingía estar ocupado leyendo los documentos que tenía en sus manos, pero sin haber apartado sus ojos del menor en ningún momento, Kanda se disgustó al darse cuenta de lo distraído que se encontraba por culpa del Moyashi, razón por la que soltó rápidamente los papeles a su lado derecho, rasgándose el dedo índice a causa de la fricción de esas delgadas hojas sobre su piel.

Allen notó la pequeña cortada en su dedo, se apresuró a presionarlo con su pañuelo y le colocó una bandita sobre la herida, el pelilargo solamente lo observó seriamente sin decir una sola palabra, dejando que el peliblanco terminara con su labor; después de lo cual, se alertó al ver la pequeña sonrisa melancólica que se formó en el rostro del ojiplata y, nuevamente, lo miró fijamente viendo que se alejaba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones rojos a tomar su taza de té.

-¿Siempre llevas un botiquín contigo? - preguntó con seriedad, aunque un tanto impresionado al pensar en lo que había hecho la vez pasada y lo que acababa de hacer.

-Sólo un par de cosas, nunca se sabe cuándo se vayan a necesitar. - dijo tranquilamente dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té, disfrutando el sabor del mismo mientras se relajaba, Kanda lo vio desconfiado una vez más.

-¿Todavía siguen atacándote y tratando de golpearte? - dijo molesto, pues más que una pregunta era un comentario que afirmaba lo que él ya sabía, suspiró pesadamente entendiendo el silencio del Moyashi al no responderle, se levantó y extendió hacia él los archivos que había en su mano. - Ordena esto. - le mandó, observándolo detenidamente cuando se puso de pie y se aproximó para tomarlos.

Comenzó a ojearlos apoyándose en la parte desocupada al frente del enorme escritorio, ya que el mueble era lo suficientemente grande como para poder usar ésa área sin estorbarle a Kanda aunque estuviera realizando algún otro trabajo en ese momento. Kanda se alejó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse detrás de Allen, quien se mantenía concentrado en acomodar los papeles que le había dado, le gustaba ver esa postura desprevenida en él; le parecía irreal que el albino en verdad se previniera sabiendo que podría necesitar algunos artículos de curación como esos, a menos que se lastimara continuamente como para no poder olvidarlo, y se viera obligado a llevar consigo dichos objetos para poder tratar sus propias heridas.

Recargó la barbilla sobre el hombro derecho del menor observando vagamente los documentos que tanto se esmeraba en ordenar, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a agradarle tanto tener su compañía, era un completo idiota y molesto cabeza hueca, pero eso no evitaba que atrapara tan fácilmente toda su atención, él y todo lo que tenga que ver con su persona. Elevó sus manos para colocarlas en la cintura del albino, sin que éste haya emitido queja alguna, al parecer, seguía ocupado con aquellos papeles, lo cual Kanda aprovechó para acercarse más, hasta haber aprisionado completamente el cuerpo del menor entre el escritorio y el suyo.

Bajó ligeramente la vista encontrando con ella sus manos, no podía dejar de ver la pequeña cintura del albino, ya sabía que ése chiquillo era muy delgado, pero muy pocas veces había podido acercarse tanto como para ser totalmente consciente de cuan estrecha era esa parte de su cuerpo; comenzó a rodear lentamente la angosta figura del chico británico, hasta haberlo abrazado por completo.

Permaneció de esa manera por unos cuantos segundos más, fascinado por las sensaciones que le brindaban tal cercanía con el peliblanco, sintió que se estremecía débilmente bajando su rostro y encogiendo sus hombros en un gesto de vergüenza, además de escucharle decir en un suave murmullo: “Y-ya terminé... ”. Kanda lo volteó y lo alzó para sentarlo sobre el escritorio, el otro estaba impresionado viendo cómo se acercaba para besarlo sin dejar de sujetar su cintura, el beso fue como los que últimamente se daban, ansioso, deseoso de más mientras jugaba y lamía constantemente con su lengua.

Allen se aferró a los hombros del mayor para continuar de la misma manera en que lo hizo la primera vez, aun le sorprendía a Kanda que el otro no se negara ni le reclamara por hacerlo; todo era perfecto en ese momento, toda la espera que habían tenido que soportar estaba siendo muy bien recompensada al poder ir más allá de lo que usualmente solían hacer, sentir al Moyashi disfrutar de ese tipo de acercamientos con él hacía que realmente valiera la pena desvivirse trabajando para esa increíblemente molesta persona, así es como quería permanecer y, sin duda alguna, desea poder estar siempre al lado del albino de esa manera.

Así fue hasta que el celular del Moyashi sonó y el mocoso se separó de él sin meditarlo siquiera, estaba atónito, completamente incrédulo viéndolo sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su saco y poner una mirada enternecida como si le complaciera saber que Kanda estuviera frente a él, observándolo mientras dirigía su atención hacia la persona que se atrevía a interrumpirlos justo cuando se encontraban en el mejor momento de su día. El japonés enfureció, le arrebató el aparato de las manos y bajó al peliblanco bruscamente del escritorio; Allen alzó la mirada preocupado cuando pudo darse cuenta del estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba el mayor, claramente iracundo, el ceño fuertemente fruncido y su agitada respiración. El peli azul estaba a punto de destrozar el teléfono, pero, simplemente, lo estrelló en el pecho al menor, estaba demasiado disgustado como para que le importara el gesto de dolor que hizo el otro.

-Vete de aquí. - dijo tratando de controlar la molestia que sentía, caminando de regreso hacia su escritorio.

-¿Eh? P-pero... - Allen intentó hablar sin saber siquiera qué decir.

-¡Dije que te vayas! - le gritó habiéndose girado para mostrarle cuan molesto se encontraba, dejando pasmado al menor en cuanto vio el gesto de verdadero enojo con que Kanda lo veía.

Allen vio angustiado al oriental por un momento, bajó el rostro sin poder ocultar su afligida mirada mientras apretaba el objeto entre sus manos, contra su pecho, tomó sus cosas y fue rápidamente a las puertas de la oficina susurrando un “Lo siento...” antes de salir; corría apresuradamente sin poder evitar sentirse tan mal, podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, todo había estado bien, todo había sido agradable, todo parecía ir mejor de lo que había esperado, pero eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que en realidad las cosas no iban tan bien como él lo suponía, después de tanto tiempo, no entendía qué era lo que realmente pasaba, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba?, ¿qué hacía enojar a Kanda como para echarlo de su oficina de esa manera?, ¿qué era lo que arruinaba todo tipo de tacto o afecto que llegaba a recibir por parte del mayor...?

¿Era su culpa?, ¿era él?, ¿era el hecho de querer estar junto al ojinegro a pesar saber que su padre se esmerara en llamarlo cada noche para preguntarle cómo había estado su día? Justo cuando creía que nada más podía pasar entre ellos, cuando pensó que, tal vez, la peor parte entre ellos ya había sido superada, ¿era él quien obstruía la poca gentileza que el chico nipón llegaba a mostrarle? ¿Era por su falta de consideración al aprovecharse de esa manera del espacio del peli azul?; pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de sí mismo? Después de todo, ¿quién más podía arruinar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida? Si no fuera por su increíblemente torpe personalidad, tal vez no se vería en tantos problemas con el chico más fascinante que jamás había conocido, si él era lo que lo molestaba, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer para solucionarlo?

¿Cómo podía volver a verlo a la cara? Seguramente ahora, después de lo que pasó, terminaría repeliéndolo y odiándolo por estar estropeando de esa manera sus encuentros privados, probablemente lo que lo hacía enojar era que se diera tantas libertades dentro de su dormitorio, aunque no podía evitarlo ya que ése lugar era muy cómodo, tanto como para querer contestar las llamadas de Mana aun estando frente a él, se entristecía al pensar que le molestara que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, tal vez le molestaba que actuara como si estuviera en un restaurante, pues cocinaba y comía sólo las cosas que le gustaban, o quizás no quería que manoseara sus libros por que no estaban en una biblioteca pública o que su oficina no era una cabina telefónica para que tomara llamadas ahí.

Pero no tenía la culpa de eso, al menos de lo último, él realmente no podía evitar que su padre quisiera estar tan al pendiente de su vida y de todo lo que le pasaba, pero en verdad apreciaba mucho que se tomara la molestia de ocupar unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo en averiguar si todo en su vida marchaba bien; en lo cual también fracasaba grandemente, ya que en ningún momento le había dicho las cosas que hacía con el ojinegro, y en realidad, ni siquiera le había comentado alguna vez que había llegado a conocerlo al estar estudiando en el mismo instituto, sí, él era el único causante de que su inexistente vida social se esté terminando de destrozar.

Razón por la que se encontraba completamente abatido, tratando de ocultar su rostro lo mejor posible dentro del espacio que dejaban sus brazos cruzados, apoyado contra el escritorio individual que solía ocupar en el aula de clases, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar todas las habladurías y demás faltas de respeto que sus desconsiderados compañeros dirigían hacia cualquier alma desafortunada que tuviera la desgracia de toparse con ellos, especialmente a él. No le importaba lo que hicieran, en ese preciso momento le tenía sin cuidado cualquier cosa que dijeran; fue hasta que escuchó esa potente voz resonar por toda la sala diciendo claramente “Moyashi” que se giró incrédulo a ver la fuente de dónde provenía.

-Muévete, tenemos trabajo qué hacer. - dijo Kanda frente al albino angustiado que lo miraba fijamente, giró brevemente sus ojos negros dedicándole a todos los presentes una mirada asesina para volver a posarse sobre los iris plateados que aún lo miraban desconcertado.

Allen se apresuró a ir junto a él cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, “No puede ser, es imposible... ” se decía mentalmente mientras caminaba detrás del peli azul viendo ese largo cabello mecerse de un lado a otro, Kanda le hablaba, fue por él a su salón de clases, lo estaba tratando igual que todos los días; parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellos, entonces, ¿Kanda no estaba enojado con él? ¿Kanda no lo odiaba? ... ¿Kanda no iba a abandonarlo? Cuando llegaron a la suite del mayor, inmediatamente le encargó que redactara varios documentos y reportes, Allen parecía cachorrito regañado, estaba obedeciendo todo lo que le pedía, y se esforzaba por no cometer el más mínimo error, no quería que se volviera a enojar con él, no quería ser echado de su oficina otra vez... quizás para siempre. No, no quería eso.

No quería apartarse de él, no ahora que era consciente de lo mucho que le atraía, no cuando estaba de acuerdo en realizar esa clase de caricias con él, no cuando tenían asuntos pendientes dentro del colegio que lo involucraran directamente, no, realmente no podía dejar que algo como eso los alejara, no quería que nada los separara; era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en una situación como esa, era la primera vez que aparecía alguien capaz de hacerle sentir especial aparte de Mana, la primera vez que se sentía aceptado y querido dentro de esa sociedad que tanto lo rechazaba.

Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de arruinar la única oportunidad que había logrado conseguir, miedo de que fuera la última vez que pudiera interactuar tan íntimamente con él, miedo de perder esa posibilidad y no poder recuperarla.

Allen se repetía mentalmente lo mucho que quería ganarse la confianza del ojinegro, lo mucho que quería conocerlo más allá de lo que seguramente nadie más había podido llegar; estaba terminando de ordenar algunas carpetas en los libreros, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en todas las cosas que el otro le mandó, mientras tanto, Kanda lo estuvo observando detenidamente durante toda la tarde, se dio cuenta de lo angustiado que estaba y realmente no quería asustarlo ni obligarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto al ver que el peliblanco se comportaba de esa manera.

Kanda estaba parado frente al gran escritorio mirando fijamente al albino que recién terminaba de ordenar los documentos que le encargó, el cual se giró para quedar frente a él y verlo intensamente, como si esperara que le mandase hacer algo más, atento a cualquier cosa que le pidiera; el peli azul sólo se acercó a él sin decir una palabra, nuevamente incitado por los impulsos que le invadían todo el cuerpo cada vez que miraba al ojiplata, se detuvo a escasos centímetros sin haber apartado la vista de él, el otro le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, ilusionado con la idea de tenerlo cerca otra vez. Era tan fácil sentirse atraído por ese chiquillo, a pesar de lo inútil que fuera, de su estupidez y de lo mucho que lograba hacerlo enojar, pero, simplemente, no podía alejarse de él, realmente no quería alejarse; elevó ambas manos hasta su pálido rostro, siendo hipnotizado por el brillo de esos ojos plateados que temblaban esperanzados a que continuara con cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer.

Estaban a punto de besarse, pero, nuevamente, fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono del albino, el cual se encontraba frente a ellos en el pequeño escritorio donde Allen realizaba sus funciones de secretario; Kanda seguía mirándolo fijamente, atento a sus movimientos al igual que el menor a él, Allen dio un vistazo rápido al teléfono pero regresó la vista de nuevo hacia Kanda, así lo hizo un par de veces, considerando seriamente si debía contestar o no. Después de esos eternos segundos de incertidumbre, decidió cerrar los ojos esperando a que Kanda quisiera seguir adelante, y con eso, poder ignorar también la existencia del aparato; Kanda se dio cuenta de su elección y continuó acercándose a él, sin embargo, el insistente sonido del celular distrajo otra vez al Moyashi, desviando la vista aun cuando el ojinegro estaba tan cerca de él.

En un momento de desesperación, Kanda terminó por apresar con fuerza los labios del menor con la intención de hacer que volviera a enfocarse en él, pero Allen seguía mirando alternadamente el teléfono y a él, cuando por fin se hartó, lo soltó bruscamente y, después de verlo con molestia, comenzó a alejarse de él otra vez; odiaba que el mocoso no se pudiera decidir a quién darle su atención, estaba tan molesto que no hizo caso al albino cuando lo llamó un par de veces, estaba a punto de girar para decirle que se fuera cuando escuchó la voz del menor hablando con alguien.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablar con alguien más cuando estaba dentro de su oficina? ¿Quién era tan importante como para hacer que el idiota deseara tanto contestar el teléfono? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a esa persona “Te extraño” y “Yo también te quiero”? Ése estúpido Moyashi realmente deseaba hacerlo enloquecer, justo iba a voltear para terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas cuando pudo escuchar exactamente de quién se trataba.

-Sí, papá, todo está bien... lamento no haber contestado antes... sí, es que... ahora estoy ocupado... te llamaré luego. Sí, adiós, papá. - dijo Allen mientras terminaba la llamada, vio su teléfono un momento más tratando de darse valor para lo siguiente que quería hacer.

Kanda aún estaba de espaldas concentrado en comprender el contexto de todo lo que había pasado, se había quedado en blanco sin haber considerado esa opción mientras su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente tratando de pensar qué debía hacer ahora; Allen levantó la vista que había mantenido agachada y miró al peli azul que no se había movido de su lugar, su voz volvió a resonar por el cuarto tratando de llamar la atención del mayor.

-Kanda, yo... q-quiero saber si... Tu... ¿Tu oferta todavía sigue en pie? - dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco y volvía a bajar la mirada, por lo que no se percató de que el oriental había volteado para verlo con desconcierto al escuchar su extraña pregunta. - ¿Si me quedo a dormir aquí... me dirás... lo que quiera saber? - preguntó al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del mayor.

Kanda lo miró impresionado una vez más por no haber imaginado que era eso lo que pasaba por la mente del chico cabeza hueca parado frente a él, aun así, Allen se veía inseguro y temeroso de lo que estaba diciendo; ¿a quién quería engañar? Esa extraña manera de comportarse no convencería a nadie, no parecía que realmente fuera eso lo que tanto quería, Kanda seguía molesto, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que había malinterpretado absolutamente todo con las llamadas y las inusuales acciones del pequeño inglés.

-Haz lo que quieras. - dijo Kanda terminantemente después de soltar un cansado suspiro, giró para dirigirse hacia su escritorio alejándose del chiquillo que seguía parado y completamente ausente.

Allen lo siguió con la vista todo el tiempo teniendo una triste mirada en los ojos, lo vio sentarse detrás del escritorio en su gran silla, no le gustaba que Kanda lo tratara de ese modo y tampoco quería que lo ignorara ahora que había reunido el valor suficiente como para aceptar por cuenta propia el olvidado trato de la vez pasada; frunció levemente el ceño y se encaminó a paso rápido y muy marcado hacia la alcoba en el piso de arriba, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el chico japonés quien observó al menor marcharse indignado en completa protesta de descontento, así como mostrar el atrevimiento y la terquedad que lo caracterizaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

El ojiplata subió las escaleras presuroso y fue directo hacia la gran cama del ojinegro, sentándose en uno de los costados muy disgustado sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, apretó los dientes y recostó su rostro sobre la suave almohada girando el torso para quedar boca abajo, con ambos pies sobre el piso; ¿por qué tenía que tratarlo así? ¿Por qué le respondía de esa manera tan grosera después de lo mucho que el mayor había insistido en convencerlo para que se quedara a dormir con él hace sólo un par de semanas atrás? No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero se sentía tan abrumado y confundido que fue lo único que su mente pudo decidir al respecto, tenía que tranquilizarse, no quería llorar por algo como eso y lo único que faltaba era ver qué haría Kanda ahora que había elegido quedarse esa noche con él.

Se recargó sobre su silla frotándose las sienes mientras trataba de procesar lo que el albino despistado estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, no sólo le había pedido que llevaran a cabo el acuerdo de la vez pasada, sino que también había escogido quedarse a pesar de haberlo agredido más de una vez por haber creído que estaba interesado en otra persona cuando estaba con él; ¿cómo pudo haber confundido las cosas? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera entendido desde el principio que la única persona con la que el Moyashi podría interactuar era con su padre adoptivo? ¿Por qué no había podido imaginar que era él quien llamaba al mocoso todos los días sin falta, y por quién se entusiasmara, alterándose sobremanera procurando contestarle en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara? Que era él por quien sonreía y enternecía su mirada de esa manera...

No, él sabía por qué no había pensado en eso, sabía por qué no había podido imaginarse que ese tipo de comportamientos correspondían a los lazos afectivos entre padres e hijos. Indiferentemente de esa razón, lo que importaba era que había juzgado mal al peliblanco, se había equivocado en esa situación tan importante, no soportaba la idea de haber cometido un error tan grande que podría afectarlo más de lo que podría permitir; por lo que, sólo había algo qué hacer en ese momento, debía restaurar esa fisura que se había formado entre el albino y él sin importar lo que costara, tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir viéndolo y mientras éste estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

Si lo que el chico inglés quería era dormir en su cuarto buscando respuestas que tuvieran que ver con su vida, por más monótonas e inútiles que fueran, se lo concedería, y, sobre todo, buscaría también la manera de obtener más información concerniente al mismo, con tal de tener el conocimiento suficiente como para no volver a cometer un error como ese y elegir la mejor opción para estar prevenido de lo que pudiera suceder después. Se levantó y subió las escaleras con intención de ir al lado de ese chiquillo molesto, lo vio sentado en la cama mirando hacia el tocador que había al lado derecho del dormitorio, caminó hasta haber llegado frente a él con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo al ver esa afligida mirada y su rostro agachado.

-Ah... Qui-quiero que me ayudes... con el proyecto del grupo de estudio. - dijo un poco desanimado mientras levantaba la vista hacia Kanda, mostrándose titubeante, como si no estuviera seguro de que el mayor fuera a aceptar. Kanda lo miró desconfiado un rato, se inclinó hasta haber quedado a su altura para verlo directamente a los ojos, muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Eso es todo? - cuestionó puesto que no creía que fuera suficiente razón como para haberse impuesto de esa manera, colocó las manos sobre la cama a ambos lados de Allen acercándose lentamente hacia él, quien comenzó a retroceder quedando medio recostado, apoyándose en sus codos para no caer por completo en la cama.

Allen lo miraba cohibido, no porque le desagradara la cercanía del mayor, sino porque sabía que su petición era una simple excusa para poder quedarse esa noche con él, y, en parte, también quería recibir su ayuda sin que éste mostrara alguna oposición; asintió levemente sin dejar de ser examinado detenidamente por esos oscuros ojos, de los que sentía que no podía escapar. Kanda se acercó más y terminó de acorralar los labios del ojiplata al tiempo que lo hacía recostarse por completo sobre la cama, que estuviera reprochándose su reciente descuido, no quitaba el hecho de que le complaciera la idea de tener al Moyashi justo donde quería.

-Bien. - dijo Kanda viéndolo detenidamente, acarició un poco su pálido rostro una vez que hubo dejado de besarlo, Allen lo vio impresionado, sin poder creer que el peli azul haya aceptado y volvió a besarlo.

Después de eso, Kanda se separó de él y caminó rumbo a las escaleras, Allen lo vio con preocupación y se levantó de la cama rápidamente yendo hacia él.

-Espera, ¿a... adónde vas? - dijo angustiado creyendo que iba a irse y dejarlo solo en la habitación, pero se sintió avergonzado cuando vio que había ido hacia el ropero que había al lado izquierdo del lugar junto a las escaleras, lo abrió y sacó una pijama de adentro del mueble, Kanda volteó a verlo molesto antes de volver a acercarse a él.

-¿Acaso te gusta dormir con el uniforme puesto, tonto Moyashi? - dijo llevándole el atuendo, el albino bajó la mirada sonrojado y avergonzado de lo que Kanda le estaba diciendo. - Te lo dejó Tiedoll desde la vez pasada. - le informó una vez que el pequeño inglés lo hubo tomado.

-¿Qué? - dijo Allen aún más avergonzado que hace unos segundos atrás, miró la prenda sumamente preocupado al recordar que el sirviente lo había sorprendido las dos veces que se había quedado en el dormitorio de Kanda, y, aunque no había reaccionado de mala manera, aun temía que fuera a pensar mal de ellos. -¿C-crees que se lo diga... a alguien? - preguntó muy angustiado ante la idea, sin haber podido ver a Kanda a los ojos.

-Él no es entrometido, no tiene ninguna razón para hacer algo como eso; además, no dirá nada, si sabe lo que le conviene. - dijo Kanda con un aire muy amenazador y una minuciosa mirada que denotaba las muchas maneras que tenía el chico oriental para hacerlo callar.

De alguna manera, aquellas palabras hicieron que Allen se sintiera más tranquilo, esa forma tan peculiar que tenía Kanda para hacer las cosas lo hacía sentir que estaba a salvo, si algo sabía el albino era que el chico de ojos rasgados tenía muchos métodos para conseguir todo lo que quería, y, el hecho de que dijera eso no hacía más que confirmarlo; además, sabía que él no dejaba entrar absolutamente a nadie en su suite, por lo que, seguramente, le tenía mucha confianza como para ponerlo a cargo de todas las cosas que necesitara en ese lugar, él también quería obtener ese grado de confiabilidad con Kanda.

Después de lo cual, un incómodo silencio se formó dentro de la habitación, ambos se sentaron en los bordes de la cama habiendo quedado uno al lado del otro pero sin mirarse, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en ese momento, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención al que estaba junto a él; Allen trataba de soportarlo para no hacer algo que agraviara más la situación, sin poder conseguirlo del todo, se sentía muy inseguro y no quería molestar más a Kanda, mas, después de todo lo anterior, quiso arriesgarse, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

-Y... ¿qué hiciste el fin de semana? - dijo alzando la mirada, esperanzado a que el otro no reaccionara de mala manera y ganándose otra mirada de extrañeza mezclada con fastidio por parte del mayor.

-Trabajar. - dijo después de un largo rato de labor mental tratando de no explotar por las estupideces que decía el Moyashi, y recordándose por enésima vez que le debía eso por haberse confundido ante las acciones del chiquillo a causa de las llamadas de su padre.

-Oh... - Allen bajó la mirada, debió de suponerlo, sus ojos seguían viendo la pijama doblada que reposaba sobre su regazo, alisándola suavemente con sus dedos mientras trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera decir. - ¿Y cómo es? Es bueno ir de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Después de todo, es una regla del colegio que hay que obedecer. - dijo transmitiendo un poco de alegría y entusiasmo al pensar en lo reconfortante que era volver a su hogar los fines de semana y también por haber conseguido que Kanda le respondiera.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? - dijo Kanda con notable molestia.

-¿Eh? - Allen se desconcertó al escucharlo decir eso. -Tu casa, debe ser muy grande y bonita, ¿verdad? ¿Está muy lejos de aquí? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Tu otra oficina es igual a esta? ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo? - siguió preguntando haciendo un par de gestos tímidos pero un poco más alegres imaginando las cosas que decía, incluso llegó a sonreír ante el gesto conmocionado del otro.

Kanda lo miró demasiado serio, más de lo que jamás se había visto antes, completamente ajeno al sentimiento de felicidad que sentía el Moyashi, a pesar de eso, el pequeño idiota no fue capaz de darse cuenta del ambiente tan pesado y sombrío que había despertado con sus preguntas, el ojinegro había endurecido tanto su gesto que parecía como si su rostro hubiera sido tallado en piedra al haber escuchado las suposiciones del menor. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, esas palabras lo habían tomado desprevenido, pero tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para desvanecer la indescifrable mirada que se había formado en sus ojos, debía detenerlo, tenía que controlarse, estaba cansado en más de un sentido después de todo lo que había pasado y no era bueno que aquello le afectara más de lo que podía permitir.

-No salgo, me quedo aquí los fines de semana. - dijo para luego levantarse e ir hacia las escaleras. -Cámbiate de una vez, ya es tarde. - dijo mientras bajaba a su oficina, dejando al albino solo en la habitación.

El gesto de Allen se congeló, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Había dicho algo que no debía? ¿Se había confundido y había escuchado mal? No podía procesar las palabras del peli azul, no lograba entender a qué se refería con eso; acaso dijo que... ¿se quedaba dentro del internado los fines de semana? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Cómo... cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Qué no estaba prohibido hacer eso? Las preguntas no dejaron de bombardear la mente del albino, empezaba a sentirse sumamente abrumado otra vez, trató de pensar en otra cosa y prefirió cambiarse antes de que el chico japonés regresara y lo reprendiera por no haberlo hecho.

Allen se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama una vez que terminó de vestirse, alisaba calmadamente su listón rojo con las manos acomodándolo sobre la mesa de noche que había en el lugar para que no se arrugara mientras se acostaba y terminaba de prepararse para por fin ir a dormir; estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, aun sintiéndose extraño por la incomodidad que le agobiaba el darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba consciente de que quería quedarse esa noche en la alcoba de Kanda, ya fuera por el interés de hacer que lo ayudara con ese proyecto o meramente por la necedad que tenía de no quedarse atrás e imponerse un poco también sobre el chico nipón para conseguir lo que quería.

-Oye, ¿por qué usas eso? Se supone que debes portar una corbata roja con el uniforme, no ese listón. - Allen se crispó al oír esa conocida voz detrás de él.

Se giró inmediatamente para ver al peli azul quien traía el pelo suelto y húmedo, secándolo con una toalla que rodeaba su cuello, además de estar descalzo vistiendo un largo pants color azul marino para dormir pero sin camisa, por lo que pudo apreciar un tatuaje de gran tamaño impreso en su pecho al lado izquierdo; ambos se miraban fijamente, uno con gesto de fastidio esperando que le respondiera mientras que el otro abría los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba impactado, boquiabierto y sonrojado al ver la imagen que aparecía delante de él.

-Ah... y-yo... e-es... una costumbre, siempre he vestido así y... a Mana le gusta... a-así que... - dijo desviando la vista, sintiéndose muy avergonzado al verlo de esa manera.

-Hmph... - resopló restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se acercaba al lado del albino dispuesto a acostarse también.

La pijama que llevaba puesta no era diferente a las que solía usar en el dormitorio o en su casa, constaba de una camisa que le llegaba a la cadera, de manga corta, de botones con cuello de solapas y un pantalón holgado que le quedaba un poco largo de los pies, todo en color azul claro ligeramente grisáceo. Allen estaba acostado sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama, dándole la espalda a Kanda, quien estaba boca arriba en el lado derecho de la misma; el corazón estaba palpitándole con mucha fuerza y sentía los nervios de punta al ver la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. “¡¿Kanda duerme sin camisa?!” era lo único que había en la mente del peliblanco, sentía su rostro arder por el notorio sonrojo que lo coloreaba sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cómo habían sido las veces anteriores? ¿También había dormido con él semidesnudo o había vestido el pijama completo? Si no hubiera estado profundamente dormido se habría dado cuenta de eso, pero no había estado consciente para presenciar ese tipo de detalles como lo hacía en ese momento; estaba cohibido, nervioso y muy intimidado por el impresionante físico del chico de larga cabellera, si no fuera por el hecho de que nunca antes había visto el cuerpo desnudo de ninguna otra persona salvo el suyo propio, tal vez no sería tan pudoroso ni estaría tan avergonzado como para no ser capaz siquiera de mirar al otro a la cara.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había amanecido, el chico junto a él dormía plácidamente sin mostrar ninguna intensión de despertar, aún era temprano así que no importaba mucho esa cuestión, había suficiente tiempo como para dedicarse a observarlo unos cuantos minutos, admirándolo detenidamente antes de que la fastidiosa rutina comenzara otra vez; no había podido hacerlo antes, la primera vez que se quedó con él también había caído rendido y despertó justo a tiempo para alistarse e ir a clases, la segunda vez ni siquiera había podido dormir por haber trabajado prácticamente toda la noche, en esta ocasión era diferente, ésta era la primera vez que podía verlo sin apuración, relativamente relajado, estaba calmado con un extraño sentimiento de paz al ver ese bello rostro dormir tranquilamente.

Se veía tan inofensivo, tan indefenso que parecía como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que pudiera amenazar su seguridad, lo hacía sentir como si no hubiera nada más importante que permanecer de esa manera, como si lo único de lo que debía preocuparse fuera seguir viéndolo indefinidamente, lo invitaba a olvidar por completo su agenda, a no hacer nada más que contemplarlo, eso era lo que más quería, lo que toda su vida había deseado, y lo que, tristemente, no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar.

A pesar de eso, sabía que no era él quien lograba brindarle esa inmensa calma que fácilmente lograba percibir en el albino, él no era la causa de que mostrara tal sentimiento de paz, Kanda sabía quién era la persona que hacía tan feliz a ese chiquillo; besó suavemente la frente del menor esperando que no despertara por tal acción, quería poder permanecer de esa manera, deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara a pesar de saber que no podrían estar juntos tanto como quisiera. Aun así, debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de prolongarlo el mayor tiempo posible, tarde o temprano todo terminaría, sabía que esa situación era una bella ilusión que no duraría para siempre y solamente le quedaba aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

____________________________________________________________


	18. Chapter 18

Había paz, mucha paz y calma a su alrededor, era agradable y confortante, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así, siempre, desde el primer día que llegó a ese internado, había deseado poder sentirse como en casa, donde todo era cálido y armonioso, y ahora, después de toda esa espera, por fin volvía a sentir esa tibieza en su pecho, era realmente acogedor pero también era sumamente extraño, ¿por qué sentía tanta tranquilidad? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a nacer dicha sensación? No era normal sentirse de esa manera, se supone que debía sentirse estresado o preocupado por tener que estar en ese recinto tanto tiempo lejos de su verdadero hogar...

Se acurrucó un poco más sobre la cama donde reposaba, no quería despertar de ese reconfortante sueño que lo embriagaba pero realmente quería conocer la razón por la que se sentía así, su curiosidad por saberlo lo hizo abrir lentamente los ojos pensando que quizá su mente estaba burlándose de él otra vez, ya que se veía en el mismo lugar que se encontraba dentro de su sueño, ese enorme dormitorio de paredes color crema con decoraciones en color dorado y vino, exceptuando el techo y la pared que quedaba frente a la cama la cual era completamente de color vino y sin ninguna decoración además de una inmensa cortina color chocolate decorándola como si fuera un telón de teatro, formando un pequeño pasillo abriéndose paso hacia cada una de las escaleras que se encontraban en dicha pared; él se encontraba acostado sobre la gigantesca cama compuesta por una llamativa cabecera de madera bellamente tallada, con varios cojines y sábanas de seda color vainilla y bordadas con hilos blancos brillantes, además de una bella cortina color chocolate adornando la pared y el techo, siendo sujetada por un bello candelabro situado sobre la cama, ésta contaba con dos mesitas de noche, una cada lado.

En la misma pared donde reposa la cabecera de la cama estaba dos puertas blancas de madera una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, la de la derecha daba acceso al baño, frente a esta puerta había un tocador de madera color blanco y una pantalla curva empotrada en la pared del mismo lado, mientras que la puerta de la izquierda pertenecía a un gran closet, y frente a ella había un gran ropero esquinado en el mismo lado, en la habitación había dos grandes ventanales que medían aproximadamente la mitad del ancho de las paredes laterales, una a cada lado, además de contar con otra puerta de madera al lado izquierdo con una pequeña ventanilla sobre ella, todas las ventanas portaban un juego de cortinas de tela muy fina y translúcida dándole a la recámara un ambiente sumamente relajado contrastando la luz natural del día con la penumbra de los gruesos tapices, sin embargo, eso era lo único que había en esa habitación.

No había ninguna clase de adorno ni arreglo, no había floreros ni retratos, cuadros, relojes, teléfonos... no había absolutamente nada de eso, parecía como si la única función de esa habitación no fuera otra cosa más que para dormir; todavía no podía acostumbrarse a aquella alcoba vacía a pesar de que ya había dormido ahí varias veces, era muy distinta al caos que se encontraba en la oficina del piso de abajo, si comparaba ambos piezas, era como si fueran dos lugares pertenecientes a dos personas completamente diferentes y no dos habitaciones dentro del mismo edificio donde vivía la misma persona, así es como Allen se sentía dentro de la suite de Kanda.

Sin embargo, ésa era la razón por la que podía permanecer inmerso en tanta calma, la habitación de Kanda le brindaba esa tranquilidad que no se encontraba dentro de su propio pent house al ser tan pacífica y solitaria, no había escándalos que lo fastidiaran o impidieran que durmiera en paz; así que ahora, después de varias noches de descanso, sabía que realmente le gustaba quedarse en el dormitorio del chico de ojos rasgados, y eso sólo lo tentaba más a valerse de cualquier excusa para poder quedarse en dicho recinto en busca del reposo que tanto necesitaba.

Miró la hora en su celular, tenía tiempo libre antes de tener que prepararse para ir a clases pero Kanda ya no estaba dormido junto a él, suspiró afligido por tal hecho, el ojinegro tenía la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano todos los días, siempre había sucedido así desde la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en su recámara y nunca podía mirarlo despertar o por lo menos levantarse al mismo tiempo que él; era algo verdaderamente vergonzoso no poder ir a su ritmo, no quería que pensara que era tan holgazán como para no ser capaz siquiera de despertarse a una hora adecuada para comenzar correctamente su jornada, sin embargo, no podía evitar perderse en medio de toda la comodidad que el aposento del peli azul le brindaba.  
Giró el rostro hacia las escaleras del lado izquierdo de la habitación, las cuales daban hacia la oficina del mayor, esperando poder oír su voz o alguna señal que le dijera que estaba en ese lugar, no obstante, los sonidos que llamaron su atención venían del lado opuesto a éste, al lado derecho, en la sala de entrenamientos que el joven nipón tenía dentro de su suite; se levantó de la cama despacio y caminó sigilosamente hacia dichos peldaños tratando de bajarlos con sumo cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido y, habiendo descendido la mitad de ellos, se asomó agachándose tanto como pudo, sujetándose de los barrotes de madera que formaban el pasamanos de las escaleras para no ser visto.

Kanda estaba realizando varios ejercicios en esa sala, lo vio practicar con una extraña espada de madera siendo asombrado por su tenacidad y fortaleza, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que el pelilargo portaba un holgado pantalón muy cómodo para realizar sus entrenamientos, estaba completamente descalzo y sin camisa... Allen sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse al ver nuevamente el torso desnudo del otro, pues debía admitir que su físico era verdaderamente impresionante, no podía apartar la vista de él, era la segunda vez que lo veía de esa forma, ya sabía que el cuerpo de ese chico estaba muy bien formado pero no podía dejar de comerse ansiosamente esa espléndida imagen con los ojos, no podía creer que fuera él con quien realizaba tantos acercamientos, además sabía perfectamente que nadie más dentro del internado lo había visto así, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse tan afortunado de tener la oportunidad de poder contemplarlo semidesnudo... y realmente no quería dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - le dijo Kanda seriamente, deteniendo sus movimientos, y haciendo que su voz resonara notoriamente por todo el lugar sin haber volteado a verlo.

-¡Waaaaahhh! - Allen se sobresaltó al oírlo, trató de levantarse rápidamente pero tropezó con sus pies entre los peldaños, resbalando y cayendo de sentón varios escalones abajo.  
Allen había caído casi toda la escalera, estaba sobándose la rabadilla, con los ojos cerrados haciendo gestos de dolor e incomodidad, además del susto por haber sido descubierto, los abrió sólo para encontrarse con el causante de su embelesamiento a pocos centímetros de distancia, pudiendo observar de cerca los músculos marcados de ese cuerpo perlados de sudor haciendo que volviera a sentirse avergonzado y nervioso mientras se sonrojaba por no ser capaz de apartar la vista de él. Después de un largo rato en el que solamente hubo silencio, Kanda decidió dejar el asunto en el olvido y marcharse del lugar ante la mirada perdida del albino.

-Date prisa. - Fue lo único que le dijo antes de abandonar la sala de entrenamientos, esperando que el pequeño idiota saliera de su mundo de fantasía y se preparara para ir a clases.

Así lo hizo una vez que se vio solo en el lugar, se levantó y fue directamente hacia el baño de la habitación para asearse lo más rápido posible pensando que el joven asiático también ocuparía la ducha antes de salir del dormitorio; terminó de arreglarse y bajó las escaleras yendo hacia la oficina del ojinegro, asombrándose al ver que éste ya estaba completamente bañado y cambiado, pues había olvidado que había otro baño en el pasillo junto a la oficina y otro más dentro del gimnasio privado del chico nipón.

Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron rumbo a sus respectivas aulas escolares, Allen comenzaba a sentir la presión de los temas que estaban viendo en su carrera, realmente quería aprobar satisfactoriamente sus materias y obtener el reconocimiento que le otorgarían por el proyecto del grupo de estudio, por lo que, si quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, no podía darse el lujo de reprobar ni adeudar ninguna clase; razón por la cual había recurrido desesperadamente a Kanda pidiéndole su ayuda todos los días después de clases, sabía que si el chico de ojos rasgados no le brindaba algún tipo de cooperación, no sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo y en lugar de ser un beneficio, resultaría perjudicial para él, por eso debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo y seguir adelante hasta alcanzar su propósito a toda costa.

Frustración, enojo, fastidio. El ambiente tenso que se sentía dentro de la habitación comenzaba a ser más notorio conforme pasaban los segundos; cerró sus ojos tratando de recuperar un poco de la calma perdida, pero simplemente no podía encontrar alguna razón para no perder la cabeza, era imposible obtener un momento de paz en medio de esa irritante situación.  
Se levantó iracundo de su escritorio, hacía tiempo que había terminado todos sus deberes y ahora se encontraba lidiando con el chico cabeza hueca sentado frente a él, se había prometido a sí mismo hacer aquello por lo que no podía retractarse y dejar inconclusa esa encomienda, esa era la razón por la que tenía que soportar ese martirio cuya molestia era causada por el idiota que no lograba terminar la tarea que tanto había insistido en hacer; el otro había “pagado” por ello, había soportado su ira equivocada e incluso lo había enfrentado y se había esforzado por convencerlo para que lo ayudara, por eso tenía que hacerlo, había dado su palabra y él nunca rompía una promesa.

Se movió despacio, acercándose muy lentamente cual sigiloso felino acechando a su presa, no podía creer que habían sido ya tres días viviendo la misma escena ridícula que se representaba en ese momento; tomó la enorme fisco agenda de pasta gruesa que había sobre el gran mueble de madera tratando de no hacer uso de toda la fuerza destructiva que brotaba de su interior, se acercó al desorientado e iluso joven que intentaba pensar cómo debía avanzar en su proyecto sin sospechar del atentado que se aproximaba a él, levantó en alto el tomo y lo azotó en contra de la cabeza que se situaba debajo de él.

-¡No leíste la lección que te dije, estúpido Moyashi! - gritó un muy disgustado Kanda detrás del sillón rojo donde se encontraba sentado un adolorido Allen sobándose la cabeza mientras daba leves quejidos por el golpe recibido.

Hacía tres días que habían comenzado una intensa planeación del proyecto del grupo de estudio al que pertenecían, Kanda le había dado bastante información de los textos avanzados que manejaba pero no era suficiente para subir por sí solo al nivel requerido que tal proyecto ameritaba, era extenuante, no obstante, si quería hacer un espléndido trabajo, tenía que esforzarse y estudiar más para conseguirlo.

-Déjalo por hoy, no podrás hacer nada si no lees primero esos textos. - dijo un poco más calmado regresando a su lugar habitual detrás del gran escritorio.

-No puedo hacerlo... - murmuró Allen para sí mismo muy desanimado.

Esos ojos rasgados observaban al peliblanco quien permanecía en el sillón haciendo lo posible por no desesperarse, Allen trataba inútilmente de calmarse sin poder disimular la aflicción que se reflejaba en sus iris plateados pensando en lo mucho que estaba fallando y sintiéndose aún más presionado por eso; Kanda soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, era muy molesto ver al menor tan preocupado y desalentado, ese chiquillo se estaba esforzando demasiado pero todo su empeño sería inútil si no lo usaba de manera correcta, si seguía así sólo sería una completa pérdida de tiempo y energía, y a él no le agradaba para nada estar desperdiciando sus tardes sin obtener algo que realmente valiera la pena.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con eso, estaba realmente cansado por el trabajo que había estado realizando mientras trataba de hacer que el Moyashi entendiera el plan de negocios que le sugería para el proyecto, mas, debía aparentar que no estaba ocupado para que el albino no se enterara de ello, si no, seguramente haría un gesto aún más preocupado que el que ya mostraba en esos momentos; se levantó de su portentoso asiento y se encaminó a paso lento hacia el sillón rojo donde se encontraba el ojiplata, el cual seguía perdido en sus apesadumbrados pensamientos sin haber reaccionado en absoluto.

-Levántate. - le ordenó con el tono estricto que tanto lo caracterizaba, haciendo que Allen captara el mensaje y, después de unos instantes de confusión, obedeció a su mandato.

Kanda se sentó estirando sus piernas a lo largo del sillón, pegando todo su costado izquierdo contra el respaldo del mueble e hizo que Allen se sentara sobre sus piernas, justo en el mismo sitio en que se encontraba antes; quería hacer que se calmara un poco por lo menos, ya que si continuaba así terminaría alterándolo a él también, y no quería explotar o reaccionar de alguna otra manera que complicara más las cosas e hiciera que el pequeño cabeza hueca se presionara aún más.

El peli azul había comenzado a desocupar a Allen desde que comprendió que lo había forzado demasiado, tanto como para hacerlo colapsar, al principio ese trabajo había sido una buena excusa para hacer que el menor estuviera a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, pero cuando ocurrió eso y, viendo que no sólo afectaría la estadía del Moyashi dentro del instituto, sino que también corría el riesgo de ser involucrado en asuntos que no le correspondían a él ni a nadie más, decidió hacerse cargo de todo por sí solo; hasta el momento, el ojinegro había realizado tenazmente el trabajo que debía hacer el inglés, había sido muy cauteloso con ello a pesar de saber que el chico era un idiota despistado que seguía vivo de milagro, sin embargo, prefería ser prudente y asegurarse de que el menor no se enterara de eso.

Por su parte, el albino no se había dado cuenta de lo que Kanda había empezado a maquinar, pensaba que era normal que los reportes y demás archivos empresariales disminuyeran temporalmente, ya que no imaginaba alguna razón por la que el trabajo de parte del oriental hubiera comenzado a decaer; lo agradecía bastante pues se le dificultaba mucho mantener el ritmo en todas sus clases y no quería tener más presiones ni cometer más torpezas que hicieran que el peli azul se disgustara más con él, ya era bastante complicado haber conseguido que lo ayudara como para querer verse aún más saturado con el trabajo que solía hacer dentro de esa oficina.

Allen dejó de pensar cuando Kanda se acercó a él para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas y dejar que recargue su cuerpo sobre el suyo, ¿cómo podía ser tan confortante sentir de esa manera la cercanía del mayor? Su fuerza, su calidez, su aroma, todo lo que conformaba al chico japonés lo hacía sentirse mejor, se recostó lentamente sobre el pecho del otro y sintió cómo éste rodeaba sus hombros dándole un sutil pero muy agradable abrazo, ambos comenzaron dormitar, acomodándose en el sillón haciendo pequeños movimientos hasta que quedaron acostados y completamente dormidos, Kanda quedó al borde del mueble mientras que Allen cupo en un pequeño espacio entre el cuerpo del nipón y el respaldo del sillón.

Una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo, había una inusual tibieza en su pecho proveniente de una fuente desconocida para su razón, pero que su interior podía reconocer fácilmente, algo dentro de él se lo decía, lo sentía tan profundamente que sabía que no era necesario tratar de averiguar cuál era la causa de dicho sentimiento; abrió lentamente los ojos deseando no tener que despertar en realidad, ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido? No tenía tiempo para dormir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez había sido precisamente por eso que su cuerpo había decidido darse un pequeño descanso, pues hacía varios días que sólo se dedicaba a trabajar durante todo el día y parte de la noche, era comprensible suponer que, debido a eso, ahora estuviera tan cansado como para tener que tomar una siesta antes de ir a dormir... o mejor dicho, antes de seguir trabajando y tratar de ir a dormir una vez que haya acabado.

Trataba de permanecer estático, sabía que todo ese bienestar desaparecería con en sólo movimiento, sin importar qué tan pequeño fuera, en algún momento esa agradable sensación terminaría, el cansancio físico se debatía en una batalla campal con su razonamiento, el cual no dejaba de recordarle todas las demás ocupaciones pendientes que debía atender, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse acostado, pero definitivamente no quería arruinar el momento en el que se encontraba. Giró su mirada al notar un ligero peso encima de él, preguntándose a qué se debía y, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo perfectamente bien de quien se trataba, los mechones de esa cabellera blanca sobre su hombro le hicieron desear con más intensidad que ése momento perdurara para siempre, sin duda alguna, contemplar el rostro dormido del Moyashi era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Enterneció la mirada cuando vio el lindo gesto que tenía el otro, sentía irreal la manera en la que se aferraba a su cuerpo, apresando su saco fuertemente con esa pequeña mano y siendo él quien lo estuviera cobijando con su brazo izquierdo sobre esa delgada espalda; suspiró suavemente al haber aspirado el sutil aroma del menor, se quedó mirando el techo de su oficina sabiendo que lo que deseaba no podía suceder, nadie podía concederle lo que más había querido en su vida, él ya lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo, pero casi siempre intentaba engañarse para tratar de disfrutar al máximo lo poco que aquello pudiera durar.

El silencio reinaba pesadamente dentro de la habitación dándole a los jóvenes durmientes la calma necesaria para reposar su conciencia... hasta que un inesperado silbido se hizo presente, así como el estruendo de la puerta doble de madera abriéndose en el acto y haciendo que el chico peli azul casi se sobresaltara por la impresión, su rostro se congeló cuando la mirada curiosa de Tiedoll se cruzó con la suya; abrió grandes sus ojos rasgados sin poder pensar qué quería hacer el mayor, pues únicamente se había quedado de pie junto al sillón, sin apartar la vista de ellos en ningún momento, un segundo después de lo cual, lo miró furiosamente logrando transmitirle la enorme ira que estaba sintiendo por esa situación, por su parte, Tiedoll sólo sonrió enternecido.

Ambos notaron el constante movimiento en el cuerpo y los leves quejidos del chico inglés, indicando que dentro de poco despertaría, Kanda le señaló al mayordomo la puerta con la mirada, mandándole sin palabras que se fuera del lugar inmediatamente, y así lo hizo con un gesto divertido en el rostro, mientras que el oriental reunía todo lo que quedaba de su autocontrol para ignorar la vergüenza que sentía y no salir tras el otro para golpearlo; por suerte, el Moyashi no había despertado aún a pesar de todo el ruido que Tiedoll había hecho, tenía el sueño muy pesado, pero no debía confiarse, no quería que ese chiquillo despertara con el otro viéndolos de esa manera, seguro que moriría de vergüenza y preocupación, y no querría volver a su dormitorio jamás, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Lo vio tallarse los ojos y elevar su somnolienta mirada hasta haberse encontrado con la suya, ambos estaban atentos a las acciones del otro, era la primera vez que se miraban acabando de despertar, generalmente, Kanda siempre solía despertar antes que Allen, por lo que no supieron qué más hacer, además de ver detenidamente a su acompañante, incluso ese extraño suceso se tornó realmente agradable; oyeron una voz conocida acercándose a la puerta del lugar tarareando alegremente y rompiendo el encanto del momento, aquello alertó a los dos chicos que se levantaron al reconocerlo y se sentaron sobre el sillón simulando que nada había pasado, Allen se distanció cohibido de él, fue demasiado obvio como para no notarlo, “Tch...” era muy desagradable que volviera a hacer eso, y le disgustaba aún más que fuera por culpa de otra persona.

-Buenas tardes. - dijo Tiedoll al haber entrado a la oficina, mientras empujaba un carrito cargado con una tetera, tazas, una bandeja de mitarashi dango y algunos bocadillos salados.

-B-buenas tardes, señor Tiedoll. - dijo Allen sintiéndose nervioso y pensando que se vería más sospechoso si no saludaba, Kanda sólo bufó.

El sirviente se dedicó a servir los alimentos sobre la mesa de madera de la pequeña sala, Kanda se levantó del sillón y fue rumbo al gran escritorio, preparando los documentos que el mayor llevaría consigo, y ordenándole al menor que acomodara los cuadernillos que había tomado de los estantes para hacer su proyecto, Allen lo estaba haciendo mientras comía tranquilo una porción de su postre; cada quien estaba concentrado en sus actividades, Kanda le entregó los archivos al mayordomo cuidando que el peliblanco no lo notara al estar tan ocupado, amenazando con la mirada al mayor para que no hiciera alguna tontería y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se marchara antes de que el Moyashi se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Cuando Allen terminó de ordenar los apuntes, Tiedoll ya se había ido, se giró y vio a Kanda acercándose para quedar frente a él, tomó al albino de la muñeca derecha y lo jaló suavemente para poder besarlo, Allen lo dejó hacerlo percatándose de esa habilidad que ya conocía, sintiendo cómo se movía sobre sus labios y dentro de su boca, pero se detuvo apenas hubo empezado y se alejó del menor quien lo vio confundido y decepcionado de que el beso hubiera durando tan pocos segundos.

-Mitarashi dango... - dijo Kanda con disgusto limpiándose los labios, giró para ir rumbo al sillón rojo dejando a Allen perplejo, avergonzado y un tanto emocionado por lo que había pasado.

Allen lo siguió cuando por fin pudo salir de su asombro y se sentó en el sillón al lado derecho del pelilargo, Kanda tomó un poco de su café para tratar de quitarse el sabor dulce que el postre del menor le había dejado en la boca, mientras que éste tomaba un poco de té, sintiéndose muy incómodo por la situación, le había parecido divertido ver su reacción, pero no quería que el mayor dejara de besarlo por eso. Un largo rato después, Kanda volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo y él accedió de inmediato, pero lo alejó en cuanto lo sintió dentro de su boca, crispándose completamente y tapándose la boca con sus manos dejando a Kanda desconcertado.

-Amargo, muy amargo... - dijo Allen con dificultad, comiendo tres varillas de mitarashi dango casi al mismo tiempo para mitigar el sabor tan amargo del café de Kanda, éste sólo lo miró inexpresivamente.

Se sintió frustrado al ver que probablemente no podrían seguir con eso por lo que restaba del día, suspiró cansadamente y se levantó del sillón para sentarse detrás de su gran escritorio, la incomodidad volvió a imponerse dentro de la habitación y claramente se veía lo entristecido que estaba Allen al respecto. No les agradaba que las cosas se agravaran de esa manera, ambos querían hacer aquello, pero, al parecer, no podrían llevarlo a cabo mientras que no pudieran tolerar el sabor de la boca del otro.

-Ah, Kanda, ¿crees que el próximo semestre haya más acceso a la vieja biblioteca? Están restringiendo los libros que se necesitan para nuestra carrera. - Allen dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para tratar de romper ese incómodo silencio y, de alguna manera, hacer que el oriental tuviera ánimos de volver a su lado.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta. - dijo Kanda después de una muy larga meditación tras haber escuchado tal estupidez de parte del albino, se talló fuertemente la frente cuando vio la mirada confusa del idiota cabeza hueca que no comprendía por qué le decía eso. -¿Acaso quieres que me dedique a investigar eso cuando salga de aquí? No puedes esperar a que me quede después de la graduación, estúpido Moyashi. - dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener el enorme enfado que sentía sin poder evitar que su rostro lo reflejara.

Aquello lo dejó aún más petrificado, no lo sabía, es decir, si lo sabía pero no lo recordaba, era obvio que el chico peli azul era mayor que él, se supone que ya sabía que Kanda estaba cursando su último semestre dentro del internado, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero en verdad lo había ignorado por completo, había olvidado el hecho de que el mayor no estaría por siempre con él, sí lo sabía... ya lo sabía... ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo era posible dejar en el abandono una situación que era tan primordial dentro de su vida estudiantil? ¿Cómo había podido omitir un tema tan importante acerca de ése fascinante chico de ojos negros?

Ah, es cierto... nunca había pensado en eso, todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al chico asiático había estado más preocupado por la relación que surgió entre ellos que por cualquiera otra cosa que tuviera que ver con el otro, era hasta ese momento que empezaba a darle importancia a algo más que no fueran sus propios sentimientos hacia él, ¿cómo había podido... olvidar que tarde o temprano eso sucedería? El gesto de Allen se había congelado, su mirada se perdió en medio de toda la confusión que había en su mente, viendo hacia la nada, estaba completamente aturdido e impactado por el golpe de realidad que estaba sintiendo.

Apenas podía respirar, clavó su mirada sobre Kanda esperando ilusoriamente que le dijera que todo era una broma cruel, que no se marcharía del internado al final de semestre, no quería que lo dejara solo, no quería sentirse así y tampoco quería volver a enfrentar el desprecio de sus compañeros, no quería vivir eso otra vez... pero, Kanda siguió sentado detrás de su escritorio en silencio, revisando unos papeles... no volvió a fijar sus ojos en él en ningún momento; no, no quería que eso pasara, se levantó del sillón y fue deprisa hacia el gran escritorio y, en un ágil movimiento, se sentó sobre las piernas de Kanda aprovechando que había suficiente espacio entre el mueble y el cuerpo del mayor como para poder realizar tal maniobra.

Sabía que era muy probable que el peli azul se enojara con él por hacer algo como eso, pero la angustia de saber que dejaría de verlo fue más grande de lo que podía soportar, solamente quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo una vez más; hundió su rostro en el pecho del ojinegro deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una pesadilla que pronto terminaría, quería creer que despertaría con un retraso horrible en su horario escolar, no le importaba ser castigado o amonestado en clases con tal de que esa conversación no fuera real, pero, mientras más desvariaba, la realidad resonaba con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

-Oye, ¿qué rayos te pasa, Moyashi? - le dijo Kanda observando ese pequeño cuerpo encogerse para aferrarse más al suyo, aunque eso no lo estaba incomodando en lo absoluto. -Tch. Al menos avisa antes de hacer eso. - dijo resignándose ante las extrañas acciones del menor.

-L... lo siento. - dijo Allen habiendo recuperado un poco sus ánimos al haber escuchado la voz de Kanda contra su oído. -Ah... es que... no sé si pueda terminar el proyecto a tiempo. - dijo tratando de justificar sus acciones.

Allen se presionó más contra el pecho de Kanda con mucha tristeza y desesperación, a pesar de que el peli azul no había hecho ni dicho nada que lo hiciera sentir peor o mejor, eso también lo tenía muy alterado, Kanda no decía nada, absolutamente nada, no estaba contento por irse ni enojado, no parecía triste ni preocupado, parecía que sólo estaba ignorándolo, ya que seguía revisando los documentos que había en su escritorio, tampoco parecía importarle el hecho de que el peliblanco se atreviera a sentarse sobre el chico japonés, aun cuando esa fuera la primera vez que Allen lo hacía por voluntad propia, pues hasta ese momento, Kanda había sido quien siempre principiaba ese acercamiento.

Estaba tan afectado que podía sentir cómo esas enormes ganas de llorar comenzaban a destrozar su interior lentamente, sin darle oportunidad de pensar en algo que pudiera calmarlo, solamente sabía que se sentía demasiado estúpido como para no haber sido capaz de prever que la fantasía que vivía a diario dentro de ese internado tendría que llegar a su fin algún día, sintió que los momentos vividos junto al mayor habían sido muy pocos, que era muy corta la temporada que había podido convivir con el heredero de los Kanda, ¿realmente había sido tan escaso el tiempo que habían compartido? ¿Eso era todo lo que único que iba a obtener? ¿No había alguna manera de prolongar un poco la estancia del mayor antes de que llegue ese fatídico final?

-Si tanto te preocupa terminarlo a tiempo, deberías considerar quedarte aquí los fines de semana, así tendrías oportunidad para organizarte mejor y hacer con calma tu proyecto. - dijo Kanda en un modo casi inconsciente, pues ése era un pensamiento que había rondado en su mente por mucho tiempo, y no se percató de lo que había dicho hasta que vio esos enormes ojos plateados observarlo con gran asombro.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad Kanda estaba proponiéndole que se quedara dentro del internado los fines de semana? Esa podría ser una solución para que ambos pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿era eso lo que el chico nipón le estaba sugiriendo? Allen bajó de nuevo su rostro. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, parecía mentira creer que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, simplemente tuvieran que dejar de verse porque uno de los dos se graduaría, no quería dejar de verlo sólo por eso; pero, si Kanda le decía eso, entonces, quizás sólo quería que hiciera un buen trabajo con ese proyecto, ya que no parecía afectado por ninguna otra circunstancia que tuviera que ver con él... quizás sólo quería que se concentrara e hiciera su mejor esfuerzo, tal vez sólo le importaba eso.

-Tch, será mejor que vayas a dormir antes de que se haga más tarde. - le dijo Kanda tratando de desviar el tema de lo que había dicho, pues no quería que el chiquillo que permanecía aferrado a él se incomodara más de lo que ya estaba, ya tenían bastantes problemas y malentendidos como para querer agravar la situación entre ellos.

Allen no se había movido ni un milímetro de la posición en la que estaba, sentado sobre Kanda y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste, sujetándose fuertemente de su ropa sin ningún ánimo de separarse de él; se alejó un poco después de haberlo oído, sólo para levantarse yendo rápidamente hacia la alcoba del mayor dejándolo impresionado por dicha acción, ya que, según creía, el peliblanco no tenía intención de quedarse esa noche con él. Suspiró con cansancio una vez más, ése mocoso realmente era muy difícil de entender, pero era completamente inútil tratar de detenerlo o intentar averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo único que podía hacer era continuar con su plan y seguir haciendo las cosas como hasta ese momento.

Al día siguiente, Kanda y Allen fueron al despacho del profesor para que evaluara el avance del proyecto, como ya era su costumbre cada viernes después de clases, Kanda miraba hacia la nada completamente ausente y sin tener el más mínimo interés en lo que pudiera decir el docente respecto al proyecto, mientras que Allen estaba sumamente nervioso por saber la opinión del profesor, el cual se impresionó al ver el espléndido trabajo de los dos jóvenes y volteó a verlos una vez que hubo revisado el proyecto.

-Es un excelente trabajo, aunque aún no está terminado, puedo decirles que es el mejor que he visto hasta este momento. Sin duda, sé que ustedes obtendrán el mejor premio académico que podemos ofrecer. - dijo el profesor concienzudamente viendo a ambos estudiantes.

-Dele a él el mío, yo no lo necesito. - dijo Kanda tajantemente sin haber mirado a ninguno de los presentes.

-Disculpe, ¿a qué premio se refiere? - preguntó Allen aún más preocupado después de ver la reacción de Kanda.

-El mayor premio académico que podemos otorgar a los estudiantes, es la aprobación total de su carrera, joven Walker. - dijo el educador sonriendo hacia el menor para luego desviar su atención hacia el otro chico. -Entiendo por qué dices eso, joven Kanda, será como tú quieras. -

Tras haber escuchado eso, Kanda se levantó su asiento y salió de la oficina sin decir nada, Allen se encontraba completamente perdido por las palabras del profesor, pero, cuando vio que Kanda abandonaba el lugar, se encaminó rápidamente para ir tras él, ¿estaban hablando en serio? ¿Iba a acreditar su carrera solamente por haber elaborado un proyecto? ¿Ése era el mayor beneficio que podía ofrecer un prestigioso internado como ese? Realmente lo era, en ningún otro colegio certificarían todo el conocimiento de un estudiante evaluando únicamente un proyecto escolar, en verdad era una enorme oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Pero, Kanda lo había rechazado inmediatamente sin haberlo pensado, ni siquiera lo había impresionado, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso su compañero de proyecto no deseaba recibir una recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo? Aunque, quizás a él no le beneficiaría tanto como a Allen mismo, ya que, de todas maneras, iba a terminar sus estudios dentro de tres meses, quizás ésa era la razón por la que no estaba interesado en eso. Ambos llegaron a la suite del chico oriental, Allen estaba tomando las pertenencias que había dejado ahí en el trascurso de la semana, pues, debía volver a su casa esa misma tarde, según dictaba el reglamento del instituto.

-Kanda, ¿crees que de verdad pueda aprobar el curso gracias a ese proyecto? - dijo Allen preocupado, parado frente a su escritorio, estaba estático, cabizbajo y pensativo respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya te lo dijeron, ¿no? - dijo Kanda disgustado cruzando sus brazos, estaba recargado sobre el respaldo del sillón rojo que daba hacia la salida de su oficina, desde donde estaba observando minuciosamente al chico británico; se percató del desánimo que invadió al menor cuando hubo oído lo que dijo, suspiró en busca de paciencia, ya sabía que al Moyashi no le agradaba que le contestara de modo tan ambiguo. -Sí, estoy seguro de que sólo por hacer eso podrás graduarte mucho antes que tus demás compañeros de carrera. -

Esperaba que esa confirmación fuera suficiente para hacer que el menor captara por fin el mensaje y entendiera el beneficio que tendría por ese proyecto una vez que lo terminara; Allen elevó un poco el rostro impresionado por haber escuchado una respuesta tan clara y precisa de parte de Kanda, él casi nunca le contestaba de esa manera tan explícita, giró para verlo, pues, todo el tiempo había estado dándole la espalda, y pudo ver que éste estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ¿había alguna posición en la que no se viera tan atractivo? Allen sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento y caminó rumbo a la salida pasando junto al peli azul, quien lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera, haciendo que el menor se asombrara una vez más sin ser capaz de moverse ni decir nada al respecto, solamente podía esperar y estar atento a lo que el otro dijera.

-Si te quedas los fines de semana, no sólo tendrías más tiempo para hacer todas tus tareas, también dejarías de presionarte tanto por el proyecto, y seguramente lo harías mejor de lo que has hecho hasta ahora, incluso podrías mover tus clases de piano para que no tengas más distracciones entre semana; yo podría pedirle un permiso especial a la directiva del plantel para que te permitan quedarte y no tengas problemas con eso, así que piénsalo. - dijo Kanda para después acercarse y darle un beso de despedida, lo observó una vez más y luego se alejó, yendo hacia la alcoba de arriba.

Allen permaneció perplejo todo el tiempo, no podía creer que Kanda le hubiera dicho eso, parecía como si hubiera pensado en todo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento, sin duda, eso era algo que Kanda haría, ya había visto esa actitud varias veces, el ojinegro siempre buscaba una respuesta y una solución para cada situación, mientras que él jamás imaginaba lo que fuera a pasar, nunca pensaba de esa manera, sólo sabía que era muy extraño tratar de suponer que, cualquier estudiante simplemente pudiera quedarse dentro del internado en contra del reglamento sin arriesgarse a enfrentar algún tipo de consecuencia por ello, ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible hasta que supo que el ojinegro lo hacía... aunque, en realidad, Kanda no era cualquier persona.

Salió de la suite sin saber qué debía hacer, después de todo lo que el chico japonés le había dicho, tenía que pensar muy seriamente si estaba de acuerdo en hacer lo que le estaba proponiendo, y, una vez más, Kanda estaba dispuesto a interceder para que todo fuera conveniente para él... por lo que debía considerarlo grandemente, y no podía seguir esperando a que apareciera mágicamente una solución, el tiempo se estaba acabando, tenía que tomar una decisión y enfrentar esa situación lo antes posible, sólo eso quedaba por hacer.  
____________________________________________________________


	19. Chapter 19

El silencio reinaba pesadamente en los alrededores, no había señal alguna que le indicara ni le advirtiera cuanto tiempo había trascurrido hasta ese momento, no quería abrir los ojos, pensó que era muy temprano, ya que casi no había dormido y aún se sentía muy cansado, se encogió tanto como pudo sobre la cama haciendo que las sábanas y almohadones se revolvieran con su incesante movimiento; se giró con los ojos cerrados, buscando a la persona con la que compartía ese dormitorio, quería tocarlo, anhelaba resguardarse en ese pecho que siempre lo confortaba, quería que el otro fuera lo primero que viera al despertar. Sin embargo, no encontró la figura que debía situarse en ese lugar, por lo que siguió moviéndose, esperando topar con el cuerpo ajeno hasta que cayó por el borde de la cama estrellando su rostro contra la elegante alfombra que adornaba el piso, quedó boca abajo en el suelo soltando un gran quejido de dolor y decepción al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, ésa era la dura realidad.

Trató de levantarse apoyando el peso de su ligero cuerpo sobre sus manos para poder sentarse, subió su brazo derecho a la cama mientras sobaba su cara con la mano izquierda, no podía creer que se había ilusionado pensando que algo así sucedería, abrió los ojos lentamente reconociendo la habitación donde se encontraba: era la suite de Kanda, quedó arrodillado a la orilla del lecho que era increíblemente cómodo reprochándose su torpeza en silencio, levantó la mirada después de eso, avergonzándose a más no poder cuando pudo captar a su compañero de fantasías al otro lado de la alcoba, el cual había presenciado todo el espectáculo que el chico británico había montado.

Allen se entristeció cuando Kanda se fue y dejó de ponerle atención, apoyó la cabeza recargándose por completo sobre el borde de la cama, no quería levantarse, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera tendría que lidiar con esa molesta rutina otra vez, la cual realmente no tenía ánimos de soportar; no sabía cómo era posible que las cosas pudieran empeorar tan rápido, y, aunque ese no era el peor día de su vida, de alguna manera, podía sentir que no sería un buen día. No sólo era el mero fastidio que siempre producía la jornada escolar, sino que, nuevamente, había agrandado los problemas que se cargaba encima a causa de su propio descuido, él era el único que había provocado tal circunstancia en su estropeada vida de estudiante; todo empezó hace un par de días, justo cuando le comentó a su padre que tenía que realizar un proyecto escolar y que requería quedarse uno o dos fines de semana dentro del internado para poder hacerlo sin tener que interrumpir su horario habitual de clase.

Para su sorpresa, Mana aceptó, sólo le había dicho lo mucho que lo alegraba ver que se preocupara tanto por sus estudios, claro que iba a extrañarlo, pero estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando no dejaran de llamarse por teléfono todos los días; cabía mencionar que, algunas veces, se encontraba muy ocupado por cuestiones de trabajo y no le era posible ver ni compartir tiempo de calidad con Allen, aun cuando estuviera en casa los fines de semana, por lo que, en realidad, no había una gran diferencia en cuanto a la relación hogareña que había entre ellos y lo que ahora le pedía el pequeño peliblanco. Y era justamente eso lo que no lo había dejado dormir desde entonces, Mana le dio permiso de quedarse... en el internado... a solas... con Kanda...

Por supuesto que su padre no sabía que Allen quería quedarse con el chico japonés, no podía imaginarse qué pasaría si se enteraba de que, la razón principal por la que le había dicho aquello, era para poder convivir más tiempo con su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados; y, por su parte, Kanda tampoco sabía que Mana le había permitido al albino quedarse en el instituto los días que él quisiera, pues éste no se lo había dicho todavía. El hecho de saber que no le estaba diciendo la verdad a su amado padre lo hacía sentir inmensamente culpable, y tampoco estaba siendo honesto con Kanda, pues, al tener tal encrucijada y frustración en sus adentros, no había sido capaz de alegrarse y decirle al ojinegro que su más reciente jugarreta había sido todo un éxito, se había salido con la suya... y no estaba nada feliz por ello.

Tal vez había funcionado porque nunca antes le había ocultado sus sentimientos o intenciones a su padre, nunca había querido aprovecharse del cariño que Mana le tuviera y nunca había buscado un beneficio personal tan egoísta como ese; pero, también era probable que, al disponer de una oportunidad como esa, bien podía usarla para varios propósitos, pues tenía todos los recursos necesarios para que aparentara ser una cosa, mientras que en realidad fuera otra. Y, meramente, la idealización de un padre hacia su estudioso hijo siempre era una buena razón para convencerlo y hacer que éste diera su aprobación para todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus deberes escolares.

Estaba muy decaído por estas y muchas otras razones más, volteó hacia una de las enormes ventanas que adornaban el lugar divisando la luz de la mañana que iniciaba: era hora de ir a clases, Allen soltó un pequeño chillido de frustración, mientras azotaba su cabeza contra la cama, sólo para levantarse y alistarse sintiéndose muy compungido y disgustado por no tener la compañía de Kanda que, al verlo nuevamente semidesnudo, había logrado distraer su mente del sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía; sin embargo, la satisfacción de contemplarlo de esa manera no duró mucho tiempo... “¿No podía quedarse un poco más en la recámara? Después de todo es su habitación, ¿por qué no termina de arreglarse aquí?” pensaba Allen sólo para sonrojarse al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, al tiempo que se afligía por no ser capaz de entender las acciones del chico nipón.

El día de clases transcurrió con relativa normalidad, comparado con su vida personal, parecía que dentro del recinto académico no ocurría absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, aunque la monótona rutina escolar siempre hacía estragos en la vida de todos los estudiantes del prestigioso colegio, al igual que la de él; sin embargo, sentía que cada día se convertía en algo único e irrepetible desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Kanda, cada vez le estaba agrandando más dormir en la recámara del oriental, ya que era mucho más tranquila que la suya propia y faltaba poco para que olvidara por completo las interminables noches en las que se había tenido que trasnochar a causa de sus escandalosos y desconsiderados vecinos dentro del edificio donde se situaba su dormitorio.

Hasta ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Allen había comenzado a quedarse casi todas las noches con el peli azul, puesto que parecía que simplemente se frecuentaban por cuestiones de trabajo y, afortunadamente, tampoco había quien quisiera enterarse de cuan activa fuera su conducta social como para vigilarlo día y noche, si no, seguramente, más de uno ya lo hubiera descubierto; en esos momentos realmente agradecía no ser el objeto de interés de ningún otro educando de ese colegio, además de Kanda... “Kanda...” Deseaba poder saber qué haría el chico nipón cuando le dijera que tenía permiso de quedarse con él los fines de semana, ¿se alegraría por eso?

Suspiró sintiéndose frustrado, preguntándose por enésima vez la misma cuestión sin prestarle atención a la profesora de su club, razón por la cual recibió un regaño de su parte, además de imponerle una pequeña sanción al ponerlo a cargo del proyector que usarían en esa sesión, lo mandó sentar en el último escritorio del aula para que pudiera manipular correctamente dicho aparato; Allen se sintió un poco nervioso y emocionado pues, lejos de acongojarse por la reprimenda de su profesora, solamente podía pensar que estaba sentado junto a Kanda, aunque un poco separado de él, debido a que el proyector se ubicaba en medio de ellos.

Se desconcertó cuando vio que el ojinegro le estaba ayudando a cerrar las cortinas y apagar la luz para que pudiera comenzar la proyección, una vez que empezó y viendo que todos los presentes enfocaban su atención en algo que no fueran ellos, Kanda atrajo a Allen hacia él, jalándolo de la muñeca izquierda y tapando su boca con la mano derecha, lo sentó sobre sus piernas y le susurró suavemente al oído: “No hagas ruido...” sorprendiendo al albino, estremeciéndolo y poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ¿qué se supone que quería hacer en un lugar como ese? Su pregunta mental fue contestada cuando Kanda lo hizo girar su rostro hacia él y comenzó a besarlo, el albino se asustó completamente, no podía pensar en algo que no fuera el hecho de que los descubrirían si por error emitía algún sonido innecesario que tanto se esforzaba por ahogar, ya fuera por la delirante sensación que le producían los increíbles besos del nipón, o por la inmensa vergüenza que lo inundaba al hacerlo de esa manera.

Realmente quería detenerlo y gritarle lo vergonzoso que era ser besado en plena clase, sin mencionar que el riesgo que había resultaba ser aún más inconveniente para los dos, sin embargo, tenía tanto temor de ser descubierto por la concurrencia que prefirió no evidenciarse y dejó que el pelilargo prosiguiera con su imprudencia esperando que no fuera una mala decisión; por suerte, Kanda había previsto algunos detalles que les permitían pasar desapercibidos, como el punto ciego que provocaba la luz del protector si alguien trataba de voltear a ver lo que sucedía, y que el Moyashi fuera lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber perfectamente entre sus brazos, acunándolo sobre sí para que no se distinguiera ni siquiera la silueta del cuerpo del menor.

Cuando terminó la proyección y las luces fueron encendidas, solamente se podía ver que Allen estaba un poco espantado y sonrojado, mientras que Kanda estaba volteando hacia el lado contrario, viendo hacia la ventana con expresión de fastidio, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que tal increíble osadía había sido realizada justo frente a sus ojos; la clase terminó y todos abandonaron el salón, excepto el espadachín lector y el pianista británico, quien había entrado en pánico cuando escuchó que la maestra había dejado de tarea hacer un escrito acerca del video que habían visto, ¿cómo iba a cumplir dicho encargo si ni siquiera vio el título del tema que había sido proyectado? Quizás tendría que preguntarle a Kanda al respecto...

Apenas iba a voltear hacia su izquierda para hablarle al chico japonés, cuando fue apresado contra una de las paredes más cercanas, y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kanda ya se había abalanzado sobre él, sujetándolo firmemente mientras volvía a someter sus labios con los suyos; sin embargo, no duró tanto como hubieran querido, pues tuvieron que separarse al escuchar que había algunas personas en la cercanía, ambos salieron del salón para ir hacia su clase del grupo de estudio en el que el profesor estuvo exponiendo un repaso de los temas de interés para los proyectos que debían presentarse.

Allen estaba muy distraído pensando en sus conflictos emocionales mientras divisaba el paisaje que se dibujaba detrás de la ventana, estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios que había al frente del aula junto a los grandes ventanales de la misma, sabiendo que los demás estudiantes se situaban en los asientos más alejados de él intencionalmente, desvió la mirada girando hacia sus espaldas tratando de encontrar algo que lo aliviara de la preocupación que lo agobiaba; vio a Kanda sentado a varios escritorios detrás de él, viendo con cara de fastidio al profesor que seguía hablando a la clase mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, enfocó su vista en el peliblanco cuando se dio cuenta de que este lo estaba viendo detenidamente y, sin apartar la mirada de él, se relamió los labios a causa del beso más reciente.

El ojiplata se sonrojó notoriamente al ver tal escena y por haber rememorado dicho suceso, giró de nuevo el rostro hacia el frente completamente avergonzado por las acciones del ojinegro, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras que Kanda veía divertido las reacciones del peliblanco; todos se fueron del lugar una vez que la clase hubo terminado, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir cuando, de pronto, se vio recostado sobre el alargado escritorio de madera, siendo observado y sujetado por el chico peli azul al tiempo que volvía a besarlo, aprovechando que se encontraban completamente solos en esa habitación.

-No... - dijo Allen temeroso separándose de aquel contacto, provocando que el pelilargo realmente se molestara por eso.

Kanda lo soltó y salió del salón siendo seguido por el albino quien caminaba apresuradamente para poder alcanzarlo, lo cual, al parecer, era precisamente lo que el otro quería evitar; no era que a Allen le desagradara ser besado por el chico japonés, era que le aterraba la idea de hacerlo dentro de los salones de clase y que alguien pudiera descubrirlos en pleno acto. Ambos salieron a las jardineras cercanas al edificio principal y, antes de que llegaran más lejos, Allen escuchó la voz de Kanda quien caminaba delante de él.

-Hoy no hay trabajo para ti, así que vete. - dijo sin siquiera voltear o haberse detenido; ante aquella declaración, el peliblanco detuvo su andar y quedó atónito en medio del camino incapaz de reaccionar.

Ya sabía que, desde hace algún tiempo, el trabajo para él había disminuido considerablemente, por lo que no le asombraba que haya dicho eso, y suponía que no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, sin embargo, se intranquilizó bastante cuando, después de tres días, Kanda seguía negándole el permiso de ir con él a su dormitorio, ya no le prestaba atención, no le hablaba en ningún momento de día ni buscaba algún tipo de contacto, a pesar de que tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo y, por lo tanto, tampoco lo había dejado dormir con él.

No podía creer que Kanda estuviera reusándose a acercarse a él otra vez, no entendía por qué lo hacía y definitivamente no quería que siguiera haciéndolo, tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo pues, justo en ese momento, lo que más le interesaba era que ambos pudieran disfrutar la compañía del otro, mientras aun hubiera tiempo para ello... le desagradaba tanto la idea de pensar que tendrían que separarse al terminar ese semestre que, realmente, deseaba poder estar más tiempo en el internado, ahora más que nunca quería hacer algo al respecto, aunque ni siquiera había podido decirle que tenía permitido quedarse con él el fin de semana. Razón por la cual, lo siguió después de clases, a pesar de que veía claramente cuán molesto estaba con él por esa acción.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? No tienes nada qué hacer aquí, Moyashi. - dijo Kanda con evidente disgusto al ver que el pequeño albino caminaba junto a él rumbo a su suite.

-Ya lo sé... sólo quiero saber si dejé un libro... en tu oficina... - dijo Allen mintiendo vilmente, pues no era capaz de decirle la verdad.

-Tch, búscalo rápido y vete. - le respondió Kanda muy irritado.

No le molestaba que Allen se quedara junto a él, pero estaba muy enojado desde que el ojiplata se había negado a ser besado; estaba disgustado y muy enfadado por muchas razones, pero, lo que le hacía perder por completo la cordura, eran los contratiempos que ese chiquillo molesto le ocasionaba. Él deseaba estar con Allen, deseaba tenerlo cerca más que nada en el mundo, pero sus diversas obligaciones y demás ocupaciones lo tenían demasiado cansado como para dedicarse a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con el albino; por lo tanto, sólo podía pensar en que no podía dejar que el Moyashi anduviera cerca de él si éste no quería que lo besara, sabía perfectamente que volvería a hacerlo si permanecía junto a él.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia del peli azul, éste trató de mantenerse tan ocupado como fuera posible para que el albino no tuviera oportunidad de distraerlo, lo vio detenidamente cuando se acercó a su pequeño escritorio buscando el “libro” que le había dicho y permaneció en silencio... ¿qué tenía ese mocoso que lo hacía olvidarse de todo y se perdía solamente con verlo? Tenía que salir antes de que algo pasara, no podía quedarse ahí, se fue dejando solo al chico inglés esperando que cuando volviera, el pequeño ya se no estuviera ahí.

Allen se sintió terriblemente desilusionado y triste cuando vio que el oriental lo había abandonado en ese lugar, no quería entrar en pánico pensando alguna de las muchas cosas que tanto temía, “Quizás fue a entregar algunos documentos... o tal vez fue a su casillero...” intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el hecho de que, probablemente, estuviera cansándose de él, no quería que pasara eso justo cuando por fin estaba dándose cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar al lado del ojinegro; no, no podía dejar que eso pasara, estaba sintiéndose realmente mal, se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos muy angustiado, tratando inútilmente de no desesperarse.

Fue hasta que sonó el teléfono que había en ese enorme escritorio, que pudo despejar un poco su aterrada mente, miró el aparato desde su lugar preguntándose por qué timbraba, era obvio que alguien intentaba comunicarse con el chico japonés, pero era muy extraño que Kanda recibiera alguna llamada en ese teléfono, era más común que llamaran a su móvil. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería contestar? Quizás era lo más apropiado, ya que él era su secretario y, según la imagen que tenía el albino en su mente, eso es lo que haría uno... y, quizás, a Kanda le alegraría ver que estaba interesado en sus negocios y que aún deseaba trabajar para él.

Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el artefacto aun inseguro si debía hacerlo, en realidad, en todo el tiempo que llevaba frecuentando la oficina del oriental, nunca había atendido alguna llamada que fuera dirigida para él, por lo que intentó pensar alguna típica respuesta que contestaría un trabajador de esa índole, pasó saliva un poco nervioso, pero dispuesto a realizar esa acción correctamente cuando, de pronto, se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta abruptamente por su propietario, vio a éste de pie en el umbral, con un gesto desconocido que el pequeño inglés no pudo descifrar.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES, IDIOTA?! - caminó aprisa hacia Allen y sujetó con mucha fuerza la mano que pretendía alcanzar el aparato, alejándolo de él. -¡¡NUNCA DEBES CONTESTAR ESE TELÉFONO, NO IMPORTA SI YO NO ESTOY AQUÍ!! ¡¡JAMÁS DEBES HACERLO, NUNCA SE TE OCURRA HACERLO DE NUEVO!! ¡¡¿ENTENDISTE?!! - gritó el asiático por demás iracundo al ver las intenciones del menor.

Allen lo miró sumamente impactado por la expresión que el otro tenía, el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos emanando una oscuridad tan grande y espeluznante, nunca había visto una mirada como esa, tenía la quijada fuertemente apretada y respiraba forzadamente... jamás lo había visto así, tan increíblemente enojado y furioso, tenía miedo, esa imagen lo estaba asustando... y mucho, por lo que no le respondió, sólo asintió torpemente sin entender por qué se había enfurecido tanto. Tampoco pudo evitar que su vista lo reflejara, sintió cómo temblaban sus ojos plateados al sostenerle la mirada a esos pozos negros que lo estaban ahogando con esa inmensa frialdad, era tanta que no podía fijar su atención en que su mano derecha estaba siendo lastimada por la fuerza desmedida que Kanda estaba ejerciendo sobre ella.

Afortunadamente, la espantosa sensación que se había creado en ambos se desvaneció dejando una tenue huella a su paso, volvieron en sí luego de que algo se desconectara en ellos, y, un instante después, Allen pudo reconocer la mirada habitual, aunque un tanto sorprendida, del oriental sobre su persona, preguntándose a sí mismo qué acababa de pasar... “¿Kanda?...” El ojinegro volvió a torcer su gesto con frustración y jaló al menor del brazo para alejarlo de su escritorio y, literalmente, aventarlo a la puerta.

-¡Vete de aquí! - le mandó con un tono muy diferente al que había usado hace un segundo, mientras realizaba tal acción y giraba dándole la espalda para que no viera su semblante, no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Allen lo miró aun conmocionado sin saber qué hacer además de obedecerlo e irse de ahí, tomó su mochila dispuesto a marcharse, pero, se detuvo mecánicamente antes de tocar la manija de la puerta, ¿eso siempre pasaría? ¿Siempre se tratarían así, siempre sería echado de ese lugar? ¿Alguna vez podrían tener una convivencia que no terminara de esa manera? Y sobre todo, ¿él nunca haría algo que no fuera huir asustado, simplemente porque pensaba que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? No, no quería que eso continuara, no quería irse, no quería alejarse de ése chico tan temperamental, no quería que Kanda dejara de verlo, tocarlo ni besarlo...

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y dejó su mochila en el piso mientras giraba buscando quedar frente al chico peli azul, lo vio en el mismo lugar donde había quedado tras haberlo echado de su oficina, dio un par de pasos con suma lentitud, pues no sabía qué estaba haciendo o qué debería decir; Kanda se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó a verlo asombrado de que Allen no se hubiera ido, lo vio tratando de acercarse e inmediatamente caminó hacia él, por lo que el albino se asustó pensando que lo correría de nuevo, le gritaría o incluso lo golpearía, cerró los ojos y encogió los hombros con temor al ver que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Para su sorpresa, Kanda no hizo nada de lo que él suponía, se desconcertó a más no poder cuando sintió que el otro lo sujetaba de los brazos con firmeza solamente para plantarle un brusco y potente beso estampándose contra su boca; entre su asombro, confusión e inmenso deseo de arreglar algo en esa situación, permitió que el peli azul lo hiciera, jamás imaginó que fuera a hacer algo como eso, pero decidió que esa reacción era mejor que dejar las cosas como estaban.

Kanda lo dirigió hasta haberlo recostado sobre el sillón rojo, sostenía firmemente ambas manos del menor por encima de su cabeza sin dejar de besarlo con bastante fuerza; Allen simplemente trataba de soportarlo y seguirle el ritmo, aunque fuera imposible, sentía esos besos muy diferentes a los demás, no sabía por qué ni cómo era posible, y tampoco intentó hacer siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de detenerlo, a pesar de que llevaban un tiempo considerable besándose y sus labios estuvieran completamente entumecidos al igual que todo su rostro, lo sentía tan ansioso, demandante... y desesperado, más de lo que había llegado a demostrarle, sí, mucho más desesperado que antes.

Allen se sentía tímido y preocupado, aún más que cuando habían comenzado a acercarse de esa manera, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería alejarlo, aunque se sintiera tan incómodo por el repentino cambio en su comportamiento; al menos ya no le mostraba esa expresión tan aterradora, sabía que estaba molesto aunque no entendía qué era lo que lo había hecho enojar tanto y, aun así, la forma en la que ahora lo miraba lo hacía sentir extraño, tan incitante como para querer continuar con aquello a pesar de todo. Kanda se separó de él para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento perdido, y pudo notar cuan debilitado y sonrojado se encontraba el ojiplata debajo de él.

Kanda lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó despacio para caminar hacia su alcoba, se situó detrás de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sujetándolo para que no tropezara ni cayera mientras era impulsado por él, quien le servía de apoyo al menor para que se sostuviera al tiempo que subían las escaleras y siguió besándolo luego de recostarlo sobre su enorme cama; ninguno decía nada, era como si quisieran decir todo lo que sentían únicamente con sus acciones, Allen quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que iba a poner todo de su parte con tal de que siguieran viéndose, no haría nada que le disgustara, incluso estaba dispuesto a disculparse por lo que sea que haya hecho y a decirle que deseaba seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas con él aun después de que se graduara, sin importar cuán difícil fuera mantenerse en contacto.

Pero, no pudo decir nada, Kanda no lo había soltado en ningún momento y tampoco dejaba de besarlo, sintió que las manos del nipón bajaban lentamente, desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, estremeciéndolo a cada momento, ya fuera por las suaves caricias proporcionadas por las yemas de los dedos del chico japonés, o por el hecho de que comenzó a lamer tortuosamente sus labios con la lengua, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que quedaron completamente mojados y resbaladizos; a pesar de eso, no dejó de besarlo mientras acariciaba su cintura por encima de la ropa, era vergonzoso, quería que dejara de hacerlo, ya que se sentía muy extraño, sin embargo, en el fondo también era agradable, así que se quedó callado tanto como pudo.

Se separó de él cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, apenas dándose cuenta de que el pequeño se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, lo observó con detenimiento y acarició su rostro dedicándole su conmocionada mirada, realmente no había querido reaccionar así, pero siempre que se trataba de “esa persona” terminaba alterándose y sacando lo peor de sí; Kanda lo abrazó, apretando el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, rodeando esa pequeña cintura con una mano y sujetando su nuca con la otra mientras volvía a besarlo, aunque solamente fuera un simple toque en sus labios, pero muy prolongado, no quería ser así, no quería que Allen le temiera, tenía que evitarlo sin importar lo que pasara.

Kanda lo sabía, siempre había visto esa personalidad que tanto detestaba, sabía que a veces se parecía a “él”, a veces hablaba, actuaba y pensaba como “él”... por eso deseaba con tanto ímpetu no ser así, no quería convertirse en “esa persona”, no quería alejar de su vida lo único que realmente había querido... tal como lo hizo “él”, y, mucho menos, que fuera el albino quien tuviera que sufrir por ello. Se acostó junto al peliblanco sin soltarlo, pensando... no quería arriesgarse a perderlo, no mientras que el Moyashi estuviera de acuerdo en que siguieran viéndose; tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo, haría todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de permanecer a su lado, cualquier cosa...

Al día siguiente, ambos se encontraban dentro de la oficina del peli azul, después de haber desperdiciado toda la semana sin haber tenido algún momento de intimidad, ahora, prácticamente, no se habían separado el uno del otro en todo el día, Kanda estaba de pie revisando unos papeles al lado de su enorme escritorio, mientras que Allen estaba sentado en uno de los sillones rojos tapándose el rostro con uno de sus libros fingiendo que leía, en un absurdo intento por arreglar, escapar e ignorar su situación actual con el oriental.

-Oye, Moyashi, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? Ya es tarde y debiste haberte ido hace más de una hora. - dijo Kanda receloso al ver que el albino estaba tardando tanto en irse, se supone que debía volver a su casa, ya que era viernes, pero, al estar ahí después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, era como si el mocoso quisiera torturarlo, como si estuviera jugando con su salud mental y quisiera que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Ah... b-bueno... yo... - Allen balbuceaba dándole rodeos al asunto y siendo completamente incapaz de verlo a la cara para decirle lo que tanto había querido oír. -Yo... no me voy a ir... me quedaré aquí... este fin de semana. - dijo escondiéndose tanto como pudo detrás del libro que intentaba usar como escudo a causa de su timidez y vergüenza.

Allen temía que Kanda siguiera enojado con él, tenía miedo de ver la expresión en su rostro, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba saber si se alegraba de que se fuera a quedar con él, pero la idea de pensar que no lo estuviera, lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal, por lo que, al final, no tuvo el valor de verlo de frente, además de hacerlo considerar grandemente la opción de salir corriendo de ahí, después de todo, aún estaba a tiempo de volver a su hogar... Se levantó nervioso de su asiento y se encaminó hacia su pequeño escritorio, comenzó a guardar sus cosas ante la atenta mirada del peli azul quien estaba aún muy impactado por lo que el peliblanco estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? - dijo Kanda caminando despacio hacia él, ¿estaba escuchando bien... o era la peor broma que jamás había oído?

-Ahh... P-papá... me dio permiso... de quedarme... así que... b-buenonoestoysegurosidebahacerlo, esmáscreoquedeberíairmeacasa, está bien, nos vemos el lunes. Adiós. - dijo apresuradamente en un intento fallido por escapar de ahí, sólo para darse cuenta de que el peli azul estaba detrás de él y lo tenía sujetado de la cintura, justamente para impedir lo que el albino intentaba hacer. - K-Kanda... -

Allen se sintió aún más nervioso cuando se percató de que el nipón estaba rodeando su cuerpo completamente con esos fuertes brazos, era extraño para él volver a sentirse aprisionado por el mayor, sin embargo, ya no le era algo desagradable, como siempre había sucedido desde la primera vez que el otro se había acercado a él de esa manera; quedó aturdido ante a ese pensamiento, trataba de razonar en su interior por qué motivo ya no le asaltaba el terror de verse a merced del chico japonés, sino que, más bien, lo inundaba una inmensa sensación de bienestar al encontrarse en sus brazos... Aún sin comprender el cambio en sus sentimientos, acarició las manos que lo mantenían agarrado, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kanda y cerró los ojos por un momento, ¿desde cuándo era tan agradable ser abrazado así por él?

-Moyashi... - Kanda susurró suavemente sobre su oído, estrechando un poco más el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, percibiendo la conmoción que le provocaba haber recibido esa insólita noticia.

El pequeño inglés no supo comprender qué clase de emoción había en la voz del ojinegro, pero, por su parte, solamente pudo distinguir las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar, aunque ni siquiera supiera por qué se sentía así en ese momento, para después, notar una extraña sensación que lo invadía de a poco, como si algo lastimara, ahogara y brotara de su interior al mismo tiempo, dejando un cálido recuerdo en su corazón.

En medio de todas las turbaciones que se suscitaban dentro de ellos, lo único que pudieron hacer, fue darse cuenta de cuan afectados se veían por las acciones del otro... Si al menos pudieran comprender de lo que sucedía, o si fueran capaces de prever lo que les deparaba el futuro... dirían lo que en verdad sentían y harían todo lo que querrían tanto como fuera posible...  
_____________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

Era increíble, inaudito, imposible imaginar que eso había sucedido desde el fin de semana pasado, había avanzado tanto en su proyecto gracias al apoyo que estaba recibiendo de parte del chico japonés, por más ilógico que aquello sonara, que faltaba poco para pudiera terminarlo, lo cual jamás pensó que pasaría; Kanda no sólo le había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo, brindándole toda clase de ayuda que pudiera necesitar, también estaba muy... tranquilo, comparado con su comportamiento habitual, casi no se había enojado con él y tampoco le había gritado, incluso podría decir que era... amable y considerado. De tal manera que comenzaba a asustarlo, ya que nunca creyó que algo así fuera a pasar justo en el momento en que había elegido quedarse con él en lugar de ir a casa con su padre, ¿en verdad se trataba del mismo chico que lo había acosado todo el semestre pasado?

Suspiró mirando el techo de la habitación mientras su mente divagaba en todas las inusuales acciones que el joven asiático había hecho desde ese día, cada detalle, cada momento había sido espectacular, no recordaba que esa biblioteca fuera tan acogedora sólo por estar en ese lugar con él, por tener su compañía, por no haberse separado de él un solo instante... ¿Quién diría que el temible Yuu Kanda iba a mostrar alguna vez actitudes tan galantes y cautivadoras? Más de las que jamás había visto antes... Abrirle la puerta, darle el libro que no alcanza por ser más alto que él, la disposición que constantemente mostró para explicarle las cosas que no entendía, acompañarlo todo el día a pesar de estar ocupado y tener que atender otras cosas al mismo tiempo, los pequeños besos que le robaba cuando se encontraba muy distraído, sin olvidar la gran cantidad de estos, así como el libre acceso que le consiguió para poder tener la biblioteca sólo para ellos dos... cosas que para los demás serían tonterías, él las atesoraba como si fueran sus bienes más preciados.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue hacia el baño dentro de la suite de Kanda sintiéndose completamente acalorado por recordar tales situaciones, ¿era normal sentirse de esa manera sólo por pensar en todos los detalles que el peli azul le dedicaba? La mirada serena de esos hipnotizantes ojos, el embriagante sabor de sus cálidos labios, esa voz grave que le habla suavemente al oído... Tuvo que tomar una ducha para poder relajarse después de eso, y así lo hizo, salió vistiendo únicamente la larga bata de baño pues había dejado su cambio de ropa dentro del dormitorio; abrió un poco la prenda con intención de quitársela para vestirse cuando levantó su vista encontrándose inmediatamente con la de Kanda, quien venía entrando a la habitación, Allen gritó por el susto y la sorpresa de verlo en tales condiciones, se giró dándole la espalda, cobijándose con la bata lo mejor que pudo para que no lo viera; Kanda sólo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con molestia diciéndose a sí mismo: “¿Qué le pasa? Se comporta como si fuera una chica... ” por lo que decidió ignorarlo y fue hacia el closet para guardar su katana.

“¿Por qué se abriga tanto? ¿Acaso tiene algo diferente a los demás?” cuestionó Kanda congelándose en el mismo instante al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, fue hacia la salida viendo que Allen seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras y corrigió su rumbo caminando despacio hacia el menor haciendo que se asustara en cuanto éste vio que se acercaba, Allen apretó los párpados con fuerza por la vergüenza que sentía por ello, provocando que un notable temblor invadiera todo su cuerpo por la inminente cercanía del mayor quien pudo apreciarlo claramente mientras seguía avanzando hacia él; Kanda lo abrazó por detrás agarrándolo de la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos tanto como fue posible.  
El albino ahogó un grito de impresión cuando el mayor le dio un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja derecha y recorrió con su vista el cuello expuesto de Allen, permanecieron unidos un poco más por lo que Kanda pudo percibir el fresco aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del menor, colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho y descubrió la bata que lo tapaba para besarlo; tras varios minutos levantó la vista encontrándose con la del Moyashi quien estaba sonrojado y muy avergonzado, viendo con grandes ojos de asombro todo lo que hacía a través del reflejo en el espejo del tocador que estaba situado frente a ellos, eso hizo que el ojinegro sonriera para sus adentros, sintiéndose satisfecho y orgulloso por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Joven Yuu, he terminado lo que me pidió. - la voz de Tiedoll se escuchó desde la oficina, haciendo que Kanda le enviara una mirada furiosa por la interrupción, pues tenía planeado seguir besando al albino y sabía que no podría hacerlo con ese viejo rondando por la suite.

Por lo que, después de lanzar un fuerte gruñido, tuvo que soltar el cuerpo del menor y fue al piso de abajo pensando cómo podría deshacerse de su sirviente, esperando poder seguir con eso después; Allen se abrazó a sí mismo cuando Kanda se hubo ido, no podía creer que había hecho eso, estaba demasiado avergonzado y nervioso, pero, por desgracia, se dio cuenta de que aquello no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué ya no le disgustaba ese comportamiento? ¿Por qué le permitía a Kanda tocarlo de esa manera cuando meses atrás se negaba rotundamente y era capaz de todo con tal de librarse de él? Apretó con sus manos el albornoz que traía puesto sintiéndose consternado ante tales pensamientos.  
Terminó de arreglarse y bajó a la oficina del peli azul, el cual estaba sentado en su enorme silla muy molesto con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, era la primera vez en varios días que lo veía así, por lo que fue a la cocina en silencio para no molestarlo más percatándose de que el señor Tiedoll ya no estaba dentro de la suite; un rato después, Allen volvió con una bandeja de mitarashi dango y una vajilla con té, el albino se acercó al escritorio de Kanda y le dejó una taza de té con un poco de leche, el ojinegro lo miró seriamente pero no le dijo nada, hacía algunos días que ese mocoso había dejado de servirle café solo, ahora le ponía leche y no lo hacía tan cargado, y hacía lo mismo con el té, suspiró sintiéndose un poco frustrado, no le agradaba mucho que hiciera eso pero mientras que no le pusiera dulce y dejara que lo tocara tanto como quisiera, lo pasaría por alto.

Allen se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos y abrió su computadora para tratar de avanzar un poco en su proyecto, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos para hacer eso en realidad, sentía la necesidad de acabar de una vez por todas sus deberes escolares; pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar después de eso. Se suponía que cuando terminara el proyecto recibiría la acreditación completa de su carrera, según le había dicho su profesor e incluso Kanda se lo había confirmado, lo cual era genial pues jamás imaginó obtener algún beneficio de tal magnitud por esforzarse y soportar tantas molestias sólo por un simple trabajo.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que ya no pudiera ver a Kanda después de eso, si ya no iban a tener que hacer ese proyecto, trabajo o cualquier otra cosa juntos... quizás... quizás ya no tendría ninguna razón para visitarlo, ninguna excusa para hablarle... con ese proyecto, por lo menos, tenía un pretexto para acercarse y preguntarle alguna cosa que no entendía, aunque a veces no prestara atención a su explicación y, hasta cierto, punto no le interesara mucho el tema del que le estuviera hablando, la simple idea de que ya no pudiera hacer eso lo hacía sentirse terriblemente mal.  
Sintió las enormes lágrimas que amenazaban con querer salir, esa sensación aunada al hecho de que en unos cuántos meses Kanda dejaría de residir en el internado, hacían que se sintiera desesperado; quería hacer algo para evitarlo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que eso pasara. Con esa idea en mente se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del mayor fingiendo que quería “preguntarle” algo que “no entendía” sobre el procedimiento que debía seguir en su proyecto. El pelilargo simuló que quería “ver” mejor los garabatos que el menor hacía en unas hojas de papel a manera de borrador, por lo que fue hacia donde estaba y se colocó detrás de él, le gustaba hacer eso para abrazarlo de la cintura cada vez que podía y a veces pensaba que al Moyashi también le gustaba, ya que parecía como si se pusiera frente a su escritorio a propósito para que pudiera acercársele de esa manera, pero por la cara de idiota que ponía, era obvio que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, por lo que descartaba que lo hiciera deliberadamente.

-Oye, Kanda, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa los fines de semana? ¿No te gustaría ir de vez en cuando? - preguntó Allen de pronto muy distraído acomodando los papeles que tenía en sus manos, había dicho lo primero que se le pasó por la mente sin haberlo pensado siquiera, puesto que era algo que siempre había querido saber.

Aquello había tomado por sorpresa al oriental que se encontraba a sus espaldas, quien no pudo evitar agrandar sus ojos por la impresión que le causó, ¿ese chiquillo estaba tratando de jugar con él? Si era así, le haría escarmentar para que no volviera a ocurrírsele preguntar algo tan estúpido como eso; pero al ver cuán entretenido estaba, siendo completamente inconsciente de lo que hacía y sin haberse detenido a pensar un poco en el significado de esas palabras, comprendió que sólo se trataba del idiota siendo un idiota. Por lo que resopló pesadamente pues, aunque no estuviera haciendo eso apropósito, detestaba ese tema por completo, se separó del menor y éste volteó al sentir que se alejaba, mostrándole esos enormes ojos grises confundidos que le veían con gran interés y aun esperaban que le diera una respuesta, “Tch...”

-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, como esto... - dijo enfadado extendiendo su mano derecha, entregándole un gran puñado de hojas engrapadas.

Allen tomó los papeles de su mano, se apoyó de nueva cuenta sobre el escritorio y abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio que se trataba del adelanto de su proyecto, uno muy extenso que, sin duda, haría que terminaran muy pronto si continuaban así; de pronto su rostro se llenó de preocupación, es cierto que deseaba avanzar con el trabajo, pero no quería acabar tan rápido, ¿realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir ese inevitable final? Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Kanda aprisionándolo.

-K... Kanda, ¿qué estás haciendo? - susurró débilmente mientras el mayor le quitaba los papeles para poder sujetarlo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor, haciendo que éste encogiera los suyos contra su pecho.

-Nada. - le contestó mientras besaba el cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza, luego bajó hacia su oreja derecha y apretó un poco más el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, inclinándose sobre su espalda.

-¿S... seguro? - Allen volvió a preguntar un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de besarlo, además de sentir que las manos del otro bajaban lentamente tratando de meterse debajo de su ropa.

No supo en que momento volvió a abrazarlo, pero ahora se encontraba completamente recargado sobre el pecho del chico japonés, se sentía tan bien estando de esa manera que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, sólo quería que siguiera haciéndolo, lo deseaba tanto que incluso un pensamiento desapercibido e inconsciente cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza sin haberse percatado de ello: quería que siempre hicieran eso en vez de dedicarse a terminar el proyecto, así por lo menos podrían prolongar el tiempo que estarían juntos, todo con tal de que esa situación durara un poco más. Kanda lo soltó suavemente sin dejar de besarlo y, justo cuando Allen creyó que se detendría o se alejaría, sintió cómo lo sujetaba firmemente de los hombros y lo empujaba, aunque con poca fuerza, para que caminara, llevándolo hacia su recámara.

Ambos fueron a la cama y se subieron para quedar sentados sobre ella en la misma posición en la que habían estado, por lo que Allen quedó recargado sobre el pecho de Kanda, este le quitó el saco y el chaleco al albino dejándolo únicamente con la camisa puesta e hizo lo mismo con su uniforme; era raro ver al chico japonés de esa manera, ya que nunca se mostraba así dentro del internado, él siempre vestía el uniforme completa y correctamente sin importar la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que verlo desarreglado o aligerado con menos ropa que lo usual era apreciar una imagen totalmente diferente en él, una que a Allen le gustaba mucho, pues no sólo contemplaba su gran atractivo cuando vestía perfectamente bien ese traje, sino que había podido verlo de maneras mucho más reveladoras, y realmente deseaba seguir viéndolo así.

Sintió que Kanda lo rodeaba por detrás apresando de nuevo todo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos, acercándolo para volver a besarlo mientras que la otra comenzaba a bajar por el pecho del menor, Allen había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar esas suaves caricias sobre sus labios, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos con decepción al ver que se había detenido y se alejaba un poco de él; Kanda recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del albino viendo sus manos descender por los antebrazos del otro haciéndolo estremecer, no se había percatado de la mirada confusa y preocupada del ojiplata, estaba completamente sumido en las caricias que hacía sobre la piel del chico británico, ya que pocas veces había podido sentirla así, eso hizo que olvidara todo e incluso ignoró el paso del tiempo en cuanto comenzó a tocarlo de nuevo, todo dejó de importarle, lo único que quería era seguir tocándolo un poco más.

Allen había mantenido su vista fija en él todo el tiempo, no entendía por qué tenía esa expresión tan extraña en su rostro ni sabía qué trataría de hacer a continuación, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando sintió que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas lentamente, entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez; aun confundido miraba atentamente las acciones de las manos del oriental, se encogió con timidez dentro del cuerpo del mayor sintiéndose preocupado, ¿por qué hacía eso? Las manos de Kanda siempre eran cálidas, y las suyas siempre estaban frías, sin importar la situación, no había momento en que no se sintieran de esa manera, ¿acaso no le desagradaba percibir el contraste tan obvio en la sensación de su piel? Entristeció su mirada por ese pensamiento.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho ya que se alarmó cuando Kanda dejó sus manos y comenzó a acaricias sus piernas suavemente, moviéndose por encima de la ropa, tocaba y delineaba la pequeña cintura con sus dedos, bajando por las caderas hasta recorrer toda la extensión terminando con las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas, inclinándose sobre la espalda del menor para poder hacerlo; Allen estaba asustado y nervioso al ver las acciones del otro, no dejaba de temblar y vigilar a Kanda en todo momento, temía que fuera a tratar de hacer algo más como ya le había sucedido en otras ocasiones, por lo que tenía la vista fija en él, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le advirtiera si estaba pensando engañarlo y tomarlo desprevenido otra vez.  
Pero no pudo descifrar el gesto que había en el rostro del peli azul, se veía muy serio, con su mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez, o, más bien, era como si estuviera completamente ausente, desconectado, apartado del mundo que los rodeaba y solamente estuviera concentrándose en conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo; por lo que ahora lo veía mucho más desconcertado que antes pues, si bien no había dejado de acariciarlo en ningún momento, parecía como si estuviera haciendo un gran descubrimiento totalmente desconocido para él, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que hacer eso precisamente, pero ¿qué tenía él de interesante? Kanda no pensaba eso de él, ¿o sí?

Kanda volvió a abrazarlo con su brazo derecho mientras que el otro seguía recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo tanto como podía sin haberse detenido un solo instante, se recostó levemente sobre la cama haciendo que Allen se recargara por completo sobre él, permanecieron en esa posición un largo rato hasta que el ojinegro giró su rostro para poder enfocar al peliblanco con su mirada y tratar de besarlo otra vez, mas, cuando lo hubo hecho, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido; ese Moyashi siempre lograba conciliar el sueño en muy poco tiempo, ¿era porque estaba muy cansado o simplemente tenía esa extraña habilidad para hacerlo? Aunque debía admitir que ver su rostro durmiendo tan cerca del suyo, sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y de su aliento, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro derecho no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Levantó su mano izquierda para acariciarlo y volver a besarlo lo más suavemente que pudo para no despertarlo, ese chiquillo no sabía lo provocativo que era, quería hacerle tantas cosas como el pequeño no tenía idea, ese mocoso tenía el sueño tan pesado que seguramente nunca se daría cuenta de lo que estuviera haciendo pero, hasta ese momento no había podido hacerlo; no era solamente porque se lo había prometido en varias ocasiones, sino que verdaderamente no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, estaba tan ocupado lidiando con todos los problemas que esa persona le causaba que estaba consumiendo hasta la más pequeña parte de su ser... y ahí estaba ese estúpido teléfono sonando otra vez para que fuera a atenderlo.

Recostó al albino sobre la cama para dejarlo descansar mientras él iba dispuesto a terminar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible, no era extraño que siempre estuviera cansado e irritado, desde pequeño se había visto obligado a lidiar con ese tipo de problemas por culpa de esa molesta persona que no hacía más que complicarle la vida; aunque un par de años atrás no había sido tan abrumador como ahora, había logrado aguantar lo suficiente como para seguir adelante a pesar de todo, pero él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que todo empeoraría en algún momento, que tarde o temprano todo eso pasaría.

Lo único que pudo hacer cuando despertó fue darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en esa habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, sólo sabía que la noche anterior Kanda estuvo mucho tiempo acariciando su cuerpo; se sonrojó fuertemente por las imágenes que volvían a su cabeza al pensar en lo que el japonés había hecho, hacía poco tiempo que había empezado a hacer eso y por más que pensara en decirle que dejara de hacerlo, gritarle para que se detuviera, resistirse y hasta golpearlo, no había hecho nada, ya que en realidad quería que siguiera haciéndolo... y eso era aún más vergonzoso para él.  
Se levantó aprisa para ver qué hora era tratando de ignorar todas las cosas que había en su cabeza, apenas tenía el tiempo contado para asearse e ir a su respectiva jornada escolar, por lo que bajó a la oficina del peli azul lo más rápido que pudo sin fijarse en el estado de su cabello por la prisa que llevaba, al descender por las escaleras le sorprendió ver el gesto de verdadero fastidio que tenía al mayor, quedando paralizado cuando cruzó su mirada con la suya y vio que éste comenzó a acercársele, parecía como si fuera a regañarlo en cualquier momento, ¿había hecho algo tan malo como para mostrarse así después de tantos días de relativa tranquilidad?

Kanda lo miró directamente a esos grandes ojos que le suplicaban que no estuviera tan enojado con él, levantó las manos y las acercó a su cara haciendo que Allen cerrara con fuerza sus orbes pensando que lo golpearía, pero los abrió casi de inmediato cuando sintió que solamente las había colocado a ambos lados sobre su cabeza, no entendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, parecía como si lo estuviera acariciando, pues pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por entre sus blancos cabellos, los cuales aún estaba húmedos por el baño que recién acababa de tomar, pero hacer eso con una mirada tan molesta como la que había en sus ojos sin duda asustaría a cualquiera, además de confundirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

“Estúpido Moyashi, su cabello siempre es un completo desastre...” pensaba el oriental mientras intentaba peinarlo moviendo sus manos entre los cabellos del albino que estaba frente a él, quien solamente podía enfocar sus ojos plateados en los iris oscuros del otro, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando Kanda aplicó presión sobre su cabeza para que dejara de verlo de esa manera tan inocente.

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? ¿No sabes lo tarde que es como para que estés perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías? - le dijo con un tono muy irritado mientras seguía presionando su cabeza a modo de castigo.

-Ah... l-lo siento... - dijo Allen cerrando los ojos con una mueca de incomodidad, esperando que eso bastara para que lo dejara en paz.

Para su buena suerte, Kanda sí dejó de molestarlo aunque no por eso apartó las manos de sobre su cabeza, haciendo que Allen volviera a enfocar con su mirada al ojinegro, se veía muy molesto pero no como aquella vez que lo había hecho enfurecer, tenía el ceño fruncido muy marcado, sus oscuros ojos parecían realmente cansados e irritados, los cuales entrecerró con molestia mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa hacia su persona, el menor también notó las tenues ojeras que se marcaban debajo de ellos, viéndolo así, más bien parecía como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada, lo cual explicaría por qué estaba de tan mal humor a pesar de que se había mostrado muy diferente los días pasados, sin embargo, Allen no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que el pelilargo se hubiera esforzado de esa manera.

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir pensando en aquello que ocupaba sus mentes, puesto que de pronto, Tiedoll abrió la puerta de la habitación haciendo que ambos chicos enfocaran su atención en él, Kanda le dirigió una mirada verdaderamente asesina mientras que Allen se separó rápida y bruscamente del peli azul, sintiéndose muy avergonzado por haber sido descubierto de esa manera; lo único que el mayordomo hizo fue sonreír amablemente al ver las actitudes de los jóvenes, el pequeño albino se alejó para buscar sus pertenencias y se despidió para salir de la suite de una vez por todas ante la mirada fija de los otros dos.

-Tienes buen gusto, joven Yuu. - dijo el mayordomo acariciando la cabeza del nipón con un gesto paternal lleno de ternura.

-¡Cállate! - le dijo el peli azul aventando la mano del mayor para que se apartara de él, aunque eso no hizo que dejara de mirarlo enternecidamente.

-Tienes que ir a verlo, dice que hay asuntos que quiere tratar contigo. - dijo el sirviente aun sonriendo amablemente.

-Tch, ¿no querrás decir que quiere fastidiarme con más trabajo mientras me restriega en la cara todo lo que ha ganado a pesar de que él no hace nada? - dijo Kanda sumamente disgustado pues no le hacía ni la menor pizca de gracia que “él” lo molestara con tantos deberes que no eran su responsabilidad, mucho menos que presumiera para recibir todo el crédito sin haber hecho siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo en ello.

Sin embargo, su mayordomo no dijo nada más, seguía viéndolo con ternura y esa apacible sonrisa que no hacían más que desesperarlo, tomó todo lo que necesitaría y caminó rumbo a la salida después de haber entendido que eso era lo que “esa persona” quería; maldición, siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas como si “él” y sus negocios fueran lo más importante que hubiera en el mundo, y lo único que Kanda podía hacer era obedecerlo aunque fuera contra de su voluntad, pues, si fuera por él, se pasaría todo el día besando al Moyashi en vez de tener que verle la cara por enésima vez aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio o hasta hartarse de ello... pero, lo hacía para asegurarse de que sus planes no se vieran estropeados y consiguir lo que tanto quería.

El día transcurrió relativamente normal para él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el horario de clases había terminado, estaba muy distraído con todas las cosas que había en sus adentros como para percatarse de ello, pero sentía que pronto recuperaría su ánimo caído pues, a pesar de no haber visto a Kanda en todo el día, esa era la hora en que debían ir juntos a presentar el proyecto que estaban haciendo; por lo que trataba de disimular su entusiasmo mientras salía fuera del salón de clase, era extraño que no hubiera llegado aún, ya que siempre solía encontrarlo junto a la puerta esperando por él, ¿se le habría hecho tarde? No era lógico pensar eso y tampoco que lo hubiera olvidado, pero por más que quisiera esperarlo ahí, tenía que darse prisa para saber qué le diría el profesor una vez que viera su trabajo, y averiguar si podía conseguir más tiempo para terminarlo.

-¿Dónde está? Nadie ha visto a Kanda por ningún lado. - Allen se detuvo cuando escuchó hablar a una chica que venía por el pasillo que se cruzaba con ese, donde él iba caminando. - Tenía que pasarnos justamente hoy, habíamos esperado tanto tiempo para esto y ahora no podemos encontrarlo. - dijo la voz femenina, el albino se alarmó por el repentino encuentro, por lo que se escondió detrás de una estatua que estaba colocada en un reducido espacio entre las paredes que conformaban ese corredor, aprovechando que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber ahí sin problemas.

-No debemos rendirnos, sólo hay que seguir buscándolo, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, tenemos que insistir si no queremos que alguna otra trate de conquistarlo; él nos ha rechazado a todas, pero mientras que no tenga pareja podemos seguir intentándolo. - Allen se tapó la boca por la impresión que le dio escuchar eso, ¿esas chicas estaban tratando de confesársele otra vez? Se asomó tímidamente para verlas, todas eran muy bonitas, no podía imaginarse porqué Kanda las había botado a cada una de ellas.

-Tienes razón, además, todas sabemos que no está saliendo con nadie, así que no hay razón para dejar de hacerlo, quién sabe si en esta ocasión nos diga que “sí” a cualquiera de nosotras. - seguían platicando habiéndose detenido mientras miraban hacia los demás pasillos, buscando a aquel del que tanto estaban hablando.

-Agh, sólo espero que esta vez se encuentre solo, odio que esté acompañado de ese miserable huérfano, no hemos podido acercarnos porque siempre está estorbándonos, ¿cómo es que Kanda puede aguantarlo? Jamás había dejado que alguien se le acercara así y ahora ese tonto niño no se separa de él en ningún momento. - Allen se entristeció mucho al oír lo que decían de él, volvió a esconderse detrás de la estatua esperando que no lo hubieran visto.

-No pierdan el tiempo pensando en ese chico oportunista, lo único que importa es encontrar a Kanda para poder presumirles a todas que es nuestro. - dijo otra joven con tantos ánimos que hicieron que Allen se lamentara de saber lo que en verdad significaba Kanda para ellas.

-Jajaja sí, las demás se morirán de envidia cuando nos vean pasear con él... - Allen hizo en gesto de dolor al sentir esas palabras clavándose en su pecho, ¿eso era todo lo que querían? - ... no se preocupen, seguramente Kanda sólo está intentando hacer una obra de caridad con ese niño pordiosero “Alleeen”. - dijo haciendo una mueca exagerada para dar a entender la burla que estaba haciendo, las demás chicas soltaron carcajadas dándole la razón y siguieron caminando sin dejar de reírse y decir más de esas cosas horribles.

Cuando por fin se marcharon, Allen salió de su escondite muy herido por todo lo que había escuchado, no es posible que hubiera personas tan despreciables como esas, ¿verdad? Quedó pensativo y cabizbajo, sólo estaba tratando de engañarse a sí mismo como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo como eso, él conocía de primera mano la respuesta a esa interrogante, era mentira tratar de negarlo y convencerse de lo contrario cuando había sido testigo precisamente de ello hace apenas unos instantes; pero lo que decían de Kanda... era casi tan horrible como lo que habían dicho de él, ¿cómo podían presumir de tener un poder inexistente sobre él y ver con tanto desprecio a la persona que supuestamente decían querer conquistar?

-Buenas tardes, joven Walker, ¿se dirigía a mi oficina? - el nombrado volteó a sus espaldas cuando hubo escuchado al hombre mayor que le hablaba, pudiendo reconocer al profesor de administración que era responsable del grupo de estudio al que pertenecían él y Kanda.

Allen no le respondió, sólo asintió levemente tratando de sonreír lo mejor que podía sin haber podido deshacer la preocupación, tristeza y nerviosismo que habían ensombrecido su mirada.

-¿Dónde está el joven Kanda? - preguntó el adulto haciendo que el albino volviera a bajar la mirada sintiéndose apesadumbrado por las cosas que acababa de presenciar. - Oh, está bien, seguramente tuvo algo importante qué hacer. Vamos, chico. - dijo comenzando a caminar, Allen lo siguió sin decir nada más, estaba tan perdido en sus sombríos pensamientos y descontroladas emociones que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la oficina del docente.

El ojiplata no hacía más que sentirse preocupado por absolutamente todo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en aparentar que estaba poniéndole atención al hombre frente a él, aun así trataba de calmarse pues todavía tenía que enfrentar lo que sea que tuviera tan conmocionado a su profesor; tras haber revisado el proyecto, el profesor levantó la vista y permaneció en silencio haciendo que el inglés se sintiera aún más nervioso que antes, deseando que se apresurara para saber qué era lo que le quería decirle.

-Bien hecho, joven Walker, con esto se da por terminado el proyecto que tenían encomendado, ahora usted y el joven Kanda serán acreditados oficialmente de sus respectivas carreras, su proyecto es uno de los mejores que he visto... además de el de él... aunque ya sabía que ambos lo lograrían. - dijo el profesor en una especie de soliloquio, pues casi nada de lo que había dicho iba dirigido al chico peliblanco, el cual abrió grandes los ojos sintiendo una enorme ansiedad cuando hubo escuchado eso.

-¿Qué? No puede... ¿Porqué...? Ah... no, q-quiero decir, ¿es todo? E-es que, yo... creí que aún le faltaba algo, ahm... s-siento que está incompleto, ¿no cree que necesite más tiempo para terminarlo? - dijo Allen desesperado, tratando de convencer al docente para que pospusiera el cierre de ese trabajo.

-No, no encuentro ningún motivo para aplazar más el término del acuerdo mencionado, y considero que no le hace falta nada más, joven Walker; ahora, si no tiene nada más qué decir, comenzaré con el papeleo para la aprobación de su proyecto y el trámite de su certificado. - comentó tranquilamente haciendo tal y como había dicho, sin darle más opción a Allen que aceptar su conclusión.

Salió rumbo a la oficina del peli azul, completamente devastado por todo lo que había sucedido, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Eso era exactamente lo que había querido evitar, ese había sido el motivo por el cual había dejado de apresurarse en sus cursos y materias, había hecho todo lo posible por atrasar la culminación de ese proyecto desde el momento en que entendió que realmente deseaba estar más tiempo con Kanda, mas, sin embargo, todo lo que intentó hacer fue completamente inútil, ¿cómo podría llevar a cabo lo que tanto anhelaba sin el respaldo que ese asunto le otorgaba? Llegó a la suite de Kanda de forma inconsciente, la única lógica que dirigía a su cuerpo en ese momento era ir ahí tras haberse acostumbrado a hacerlo así todos los días, el albino aun no podía reaccionar ante el golpe de realidad que estaba confrontando; cuando llegó a la oficina del oriental y abrió la puerta, vio al joven empresario acostado sobre uno de los sillones rojos, Allen lo observó con un poco de asombro mientras se adentraba en el lugar lentamente.

-Tch, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? Ve a molestar a alguien más, idiota. - dijo Kanda desde el sillón donde estaba tratando de tomar una siesta, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubriendo su rostro por lo que no se percató de que era Allen quien había entrado a la habitación.

-Ah... yo... l-lo siento... - dijo Allen dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, Kanda se descubrió el rostro y se enderezó cuando hubo escuchado su voz, volteó a verlo buscando confirmar la identidad del chico británico pues no esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar, ya que solían verse un poco más tarde.

-No hablaba contigo. ¿Qué dijo el sujeto del proyecto? - dijo Kanda luego de haberse levantado del sillón, se recargó en su escritorio para poder ver de frente al pequeño inglés, quien ya estaba tomando la manija de la puerta. - Oye, contesta, ¿a dónde crees que vas? - dijo fastidiado tratando de corregir su error accidentado.

Allen se paralizó cuando escuchó a Kanda, no podía respirar, su pulso se aceleró drásticamente, sus manos se helaron y temblaba sin parar a causa de la impresión y la angustia que le sobrevino, no sabía qué decirle ni podía hacer algo más que darle la espalda mientras trataba de reaccionar.

-Bi-bien... va bien... a-aún no está terminado... - dijo débilmente con voz temblorosa, sin haberse atrevido a voltear, sentía que se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo si lo veía. - Ahm... ¿no te parece que es un poco temprano? Creí que aun tenías clases... - dijo Allen en cuanto la idea cruzó por su cabeza, sólo quería cambiar el tema del que estaban hablando.

-Hmph, tenía cosas que hacer... además, puedo justificar mis faltas. - contestó Kanda resoplando muy molesto mientras desviaba la mirada, Allen volteó lentamente al escucharlo pues en verdad deseaba saber por qué no lo había visto en todo el día.

-¿Eh?, acaso... ¿no fuiste a clases? - estaba sorprendido, por un instante pensó que no había sido buena idea decir eso y comenzó a reprocharse a sí mismo por imaginar que Kanda hubiera hecho algo tan irresponsable como eso.

Kanda hizo un gesto muy enojado que claramente gritaba “¿Y qué?”, lo cual sólo le confirmó su precipitada suposición, Allen agrandó sus ojos cuando lo hubo entendido, por un momento pensó en hacerle un verdadero drama dándole el discurso más emotivo y reflexivo que pudiera inventarse acerca de cuán importante era cumplir con todos sus deberes escolares, lo cual seguramente le haría parecer una madre histérica o un anciano gruñón; sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de decirle nada en cuanto contempló la expresión indiferente del mayor, le parecía muy apuesto y la mirada tan intensa con que lo veía hizo que fácilmente se perdiera tan pronto como se encontró con ella, por lo que ambos se miraron fervientemente en completo silencio.

-Kanda... ¿por qué rechazaste el premio que nos van a dar por el proyecto? - Allen ya no se molestaba en pensar lo que decía, solamente dejaba que las preguntas surgieran de su interior; eso era algo que también deseaba saber aunque sabía que no era una pregunta muy inteligente, él mismo ya había intentado contestarse eso pero prefirió mostrarse ignorante al respecto, ya que no le era posible darse cuenta de lo que hacía en esos momentos.

-Tch, te lo diré si te quedas este fin de semana. - dijo con mucho fastidio pues realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero si el Moyashi insistía en seguir molestando, por lo menos se aseguraría de sacar algo de provecho de la situación.

Allen no había apartado la vista de él en ningún momento, se sentía entristecido por demasiadas razones, y luego de escucharlo se sintió acorralado, aunque sabía que no era bueno echarle toda la culpa al oriental, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para confrontar esa situación fue aceptar su condición, asintió lentamente en silencio habiéndolo considerado tras largos minutos de espera. La expresión en el rostro de Kanda se suavizó un poco después de haber visto esa respuesta afirmativa hacia su petición, Allen caminó lentamente hacia él sintiendo más confianza y tranquilidad al ver la penetrante mirada que el otro le enviaba, como si se tratara de un imán que lo estuviera llamando para que se acercara a él y saciara su curiosidad, ambos se miraban con impaciencia, deseaban poder sentir la cercanía del otro una vez más.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo tomó del brazo para juntarlo con su cuerpo tanto como pudo, por lo que el albino quedó abalanzado sobre el pecho de Kanda, éste le rodeó la cintura con su mano derecha mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor y sujetaba delicadamente su barbilla con la otra, aunque ninguno de los dos puso atención a ese detalle, únicamente se concentraban en mirarse con intensidad esperando ansiosamente a lo que el otro fuera a hacer.

-Hace un año estuve en un grupo de estudio igual al que estás ahora, también hice un proyecto empresarial por el cual pude acreditar mi carrera; no acepté la recompensa de tu proyecto porque yo ya la tengo, hace más de seis meses que pude haberme graduado de aquí... Por eso sé que validarán toda tu carrera cuando hayas terminado ese trabajo. - dijo seriamente aunque bastante tranquilo mientras acariciaba los labios del menor con el dedo pulgar, como si lo que había dicho no importara absolutamente nada en realidad, dándole un fugaz beso después de eso.

-¿Qué? - dijo Allen completamente descolocado al haber escuchado su explicación, ni siquiera había sido capaz de reaccionar ante el repentino beso que le dio.

-Tch, ya lo dije una vez, no voy a repetirlo, Moyashi. - dijo Kanda entrecerrando los ojos con un poco de molestia.

-E-es que... entonces, ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? S-si tú ya terminaste... ¿por qué...? - Allen no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, su mente era un caos y estaba mucho más confundido que al principio.

-Eso es todo lo que te diré, así que no sigas preguntando. - dijo poniéndose más serio y molesto que antes, soltó lentamente al albino sin haber apartado la vista de él en ningún momento, ambos estaban sumergidos en los ojos del otro sin poder hacer algo que calmara la tensión que había inundado el ambiente.

El teléfono de Kanda sonó en ese momento y tuvo que alejarse para poder contestar, el peli azul escuchaba lo que le decían al otro lado de la bocina mientas el chico inglés salía hacia el pasillo para llamar a su padre y avisarle que se iba a quedar en el internado ese fin de semana; si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba siendo abrumado por la sobrecarga de información que había obtenido, realmente se alegraría de todo lo que había conseguido. Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirse terriblemente culpable por tener que volver a mentirle a Mana con tal de poder estar un par de días más con Kanda, sentía que lo estaba prefiriendo y que, de cierto modo, lo estaba cambiando por él. Por lo que aún no sabía si era bueno que deseara tanto seguir haciendo eso.  
__________________________________________


	21. Chapter 21

Ambos estaban besándose enérgica y desenfrenadamente, el chico japonés acariciaba sin parar la espalda y cintura del menor mientras éste rodeaba el cuello del peli azul para poder profundizar más el ansiado contacto, se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo jalaba para poder alcanzarlo además de incitarlo a modo de juego para que pudieran disfrutar aún más la cercanía y el constante roce que se producían en el cuerpo el uno al otro. Todo marchaba bien hasta ese momento, estaban realizando aquello que más les gustaba hacer cuando, de pronto, Allen fue separado violentamente de él.

“Aléjate de él, Kanda es nuestro...” dijo una joven de entre tantas que estaban rodeando al ojinegro, ellas habían aventado al albino para apartarlo de él provocando que cayera bruscamente al suelo, las miró desconcertado dándose cuenta de que eran todas las estudiantes del instituto; éstas comenzaron a acercarse a Kanda para besarlo quien permaneció sereno todo el tiempo mientras le correspondía a todas ellas las caricias que recibía de su parte. Sus ojos plateados se negaban a creer lo que estaban viendo, se levantó torpemente con intención de ir hacia él, quería volver a su lado pero era jalado una y otra vez por las numerosas manos que lo apartaba cada vez más y lo empujaban hacia un gran abismo, Allen extendió su mano hacia él, no dejaba de llamarlo una y otra vez, pero Kanda no hacía más que ignorarlo y seguir haciendo con todas esas chicas la caricia que tantas veces hizo con él.

-¡Kanda! - gritó despertando abruptamente de ese sueño mientras se sentaba sobre el elegante sillón tapizado de rojo.

Parpadeó tratando de ubicar el sitio en donde estaba, era la suite de Kanda, estaba alterado, jadeaba con fuerza tratando de regular su alterada respiración, tenía su mano extendida hacia el frente como si aún intentara alcanzar el objeto de su interés y desesperación, “Kanda...” cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y bajó su mano llevándosela al pecho para estrujarlo sobre la ropa sintiéndose muy afligido por la cruenta visión que acababa de tener. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Se levantó pesadamente del sillón y fue hacia la mesa se situada al lado derecho del gran escritorio de madera, donde había dejado una vajilla ahí para Kanda, tomó una taza de té lamentándose por la terrible soledad en la que se encontraba.

Kanda no estaba en su dormitorio, desde hacía varios días que no dejaba de salir a hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos de sus empresas, por lo que no había podido estar presente en dicho recinto a pesar de que Allen se había quedado con él desde el fin de semana pasado precisamente para poder asegurar su compañía, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban ya sin haberse besado, hablado o sin siquiera haberse visto? Mucho, quizás demasiado, más del que podía soportar, dio un pequeño trago a su taza de té y lo bajó con cuidado al tiempo que era atormentado por la horrenda sensación que de nuevo lo agobiaba; cerró los ojos con pesadumbre deseando que todo volviera a ser igual que hace algunos meses atrás, cuando se veía sin problemas en las noches con el chico japonés dentro de la vieja biblioteca, cuando no era consciente de la situación que se le presentaba ni se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar después de saciarse de esos incontables besos que, en algún momento, llegó a creer que serían interminables.

No como ahora que se sentía tan desesperado a causa de todos esos problemas y sabía que nada estaba mejorando para él, ahora sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo para permanecer al lado de su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados era completamente inútil y, por si fuera poco, estaba ese sueño, ese horrible sueño no lo había dejado en paz desde el día que había espiado sin querer a algunas chicas que planeaban tratar de conquistar al chico más fascinante e inaccesible del lugar, no había querido hacerlo apropósito y si hubiera sabido que algo así le sucedería, jamás hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras. ¿Por qué había tenido que ver eso? ¿Por qué había tenido que escuchar lo que esas chicas decían? ¿Por qué había tenido que enterarse de esas cosas tan desagradables que no habían hecho más que hacerle ver esa terrible realidad? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que soñar con la espantosa posibilidad de que algo así pudiera pasar?, ¿acaso ellas tienen razón?

“Él no tiene pareja...”, “No está saliendo con nadie...” Allen no podía olvidar esas palabras por más que lo intentara, por más inciertas que fueran, no tenía manera de debatirlas ni podía confrontar a ninguna persona que pensara lo mismo, pues en efecto, nadie sabía que cuando Kanda y él estaban solos hacían muchas cosas más que sólo redactar estados contables, todos creían eso porque nadie se había enterado de la extraña convivencia que los dos mantenían desde el ciclo escolar pasado, y era precisamente eso lo que ambos habían procurado tanto, lo que se habían esforzado tanto por cuidar: Que nadie se enterara de lo que hacían.

“Kanda...” pensó con tristeza, sin embargo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que unos brazos ajenos lo tenían firmemente sujetado de la cintura repegándolo contra el desconocido que se encontraba detrás de él, Allen volteó en cuanto sintió el osado agarre sobre su cuerpo tratando de comprobar la identidad del chico que hundía el rostro entre su cuello y nuca, aunque en el fondo supiera exactamente de quien se trataba.

-K-Kanda... - Allen puso sus manos sobre las de él intentando aflojar un poco el apretado e inesperado abrazo del chico oriental, pero éste sólo aplicó más fuerza en él, tanta que ya lo tenía muy nervioso por esa desesperada acción de su parte.

El pequeño albino empezó a caminar rumbo a la recámara cuando sintió que era empujado por el mayor, subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la enorme cama para acostarse sobre ella, quedó boca abajo con el peli azul encima de él; Allen estaba asustado por la manera en la que Kanda lo estaba tocando, pero cuando vio cómo éste entrelazaba los dedos de su mano derecha con la suya, dejó de pensar en cómo apartarlo de él, además de que se había quedado completamente inmóvil, sin hacer nada más que estar encima de él, extrañamente quieto, sin siquiera intentar hacer algún movimiento que bien podría realizar por la posición en la que estaban. Eso lo sorprendió y por alguna razón, también lo entristeció un poco, aunque asimismo, ayudó a que comenzaran a mermar todas las preocupaciones desmesuradas que tanto había sufrido por la ausencia del chico japonés, por lo que, tenerlo de esa manera sólo para él, no le molestaba tanto en realidad.

Ellos siempre se habían tratado así desde el primer día en que coincidieron en ese internado, hacían ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, el hecho de verse con intenciones de besarse y tocarse, frecuentarse para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, trabajar en equipo para aprobar las materias de sus carreras y elaborar los muchos documentos que requerían las diferentes empresas del ojinegro, incluso dormir en la misma cama y conpartir la misma suite... ¿eso no los convertía en pareja? Allen se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del mayor, no le importaba quedar aplastado por él, sólo quería sentirlo tan cerca como fuera posible, ya que mientras más lo pensaba, más crecía esa desgarradora sensación en su cuerpo, una ansiedad aterradora que le hacía sentir como si fuera a salirse de control en cualquier momento, como si algo dentro de él quisiera revelarse ante los demás de muchas maneras, pero no debía, sentía que algo realmente malo pasaría si mostraba lo que en verdad deseaba.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y, sin más opción, Kanda se levantó para ir a atenderlo a pesar de que realmente no quería separarse de Allen, éste vio cómo se alejaba dejándolo completamente solo dentro de la habitación, de nuevo sentía como si lo estuviera abandonando pero intentaba controlarse para no llamarlo ni hacer ninguna acción que delatara cuán desesperado se encontraba por captar su atención otra vez, quería ir tras él, quería decirle que no lo dejara, que se quedara con él, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, ya no le importaba qué tan atrevido o indecente se comportara, ahora sólo quería estar con él y confirmar lo que tanto quería saber, si era cierto lo que pensaba para poder decir abiertamente qué clase de relación había entre los dos, o incluso hasta presumir de ello… en verdad quería saberlo. 

Por su parte, Kanda estaba sumamente molesto, llevaba días sin descansar haciendo toda clase de trabajos sin siquiera tener un momento de intimidad para compartir con el Moyashi ni dedicarle un poco de tiempo al menos, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para tenerlo ahí, para convencerlo de que se quedara con él, ahora no era capaz de disfrutarlo y saciarse del albino tanto como quisiera. “Tch, maldita sea.” ¿Cómo es posible que eso esté pasando justo frente a sus ojos sin que él pueda hacer algo al respecto? Tenía que evitarlo a cualquier precio, no podía permitir que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano, no era ningún estúpido como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, menos aún cuando el chico británico le permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas con él y estaba esperándolo recostado en su cama; se apresuró en hacer lo que le habían mandado para terminarlo en tiempo récord, sólo para volver con su interés albino de ojos plateados y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando el peli azul volvió a su alcoba, se detuvo al final de las escaleras contemplando al chiquillo que estaba sobre la cama, Allen ya se había puesto la pijama pero tenía su rostro ladeado a su lado izquierdo, parecía estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos pues no había reaccionado ante su presencia, aquello no le importó mucho a éste y caminó sigilosamente hacia él, divisó el ombligo que se dejaba entrever debido a que la camisa de dormir del albino se había desabotonado en el último par de botones, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del menor, levantó un poco la prenda para descubrir su abdomen para comenzar a besarlo y lamerlo por lo que hizo sobresaltar al ojiplata, quien inmediatamente lo miró totalmente sorprendido y avergonzado por sus acciones.

Kanda se separó de él disfrutando las fascinantes muecas que el pequeño hacía, pues éste incluso había tenido que cubrirse la boca con las manos como si hubiera hecho algo realmente atrevido y desvergonzado, lo cual sólo lo hizo sonreír con malicia, Allen quería decirle cuan descarado le resultaba aquello, que no volviera a hacer algo así otra vez o reclamarle por lo extraño que se había sentido, pero, al ver de nuevo el rostro del mayor tan cerca del suyo, todo quedó atorado en su garganta y no pudo decir nada al respecto, además de que creía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento al sentir el inmenso bombardeo de emociones golpeándole el pecho por haberlo extrañado tanto. Lo observó intensamente con una mirada de ensoñación sintiendo cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas, incitándolo a acercarse aún más para, por fin, volver sentir esa ansiada caricia otra vez.

Sin embargo, el teléfono de la oficina volvió a escucharse cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, ambos se miraron frustrados y desesperados, Kanda bufó girando para ir de nuevo hacia ese aparato mientras Allen estiraba su mano sintiéndose muy angustiado, tratando de alcanzarlo para que no se fuera; pero no fue capaz de moverse ni emitir palabra alguna, afortunadamente, un instante después, el peli azul volvió con una mirada cansina y sin más, subió a la cama para besar al mocoso despistado que no entendía por qué había regresado tan pronto y que, después del ligero asombro que sufrió, decidió no preguntar y simplemente entregarse por completo a la caricia que tanto había deseado volver a sentir.

Se besaron hasta el cansancio y no se separaron aun cuando ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar, se estaban aferrando el uno al otro tanto como podían, tanto como fuera posible, Allen estaba muy sonrojado y somnoliento en los brazos del ojinegro pensando cuanto le gustaba estar con él de esa manera, con sus ojos entreabiertos divisó el rostro del mayor quien también parecía estar exhausto, pero aun así, no dejaba de verse tan apuesto, Allen estaba muy triste por la gran impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada para que aquello durara más tiempo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mundo se detuviera con tal de no ver ese temido final ni volver sufrir la ausencia del oriental otra vez... y fue en ese instante que pudo notar cuan afectado estaba por eso, lo mucho que había extrañado su compañía y cuánto le gustaba, en verdad quería a Kanda y le gustaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado, también se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, jamás se lo había dicho, “¿por qué nunca se lo dije?” pensó reprochándose a sí mismo mientras caía profundamente dormido.

Ese día no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa, sentía que mientras más pensaba en Kanda, más le gustaba, no podía poner atención a las clases ya que el chico japonés era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, aunque eso hizo que comenzara a preguntarse si él le gustaba al mayor, pues, a pesar de que el peli azul había sido quien había iniciado ese tipo de acercamientos con él, nunca decía nada al respecto, no le había explicado por qué había comenzado a acosarlo hasta el punto de besarlo cada vez que quisiera, ¿él también le gustaba a Kanda? No lo sabía, jamás se lo había preguntado y no se había percatado de cuánto deseaba saberlo hasta que se sintió desplazado al escuchar los comentarios de los demás estudiantes diciendo que el otro no tenía pareja, por lo que, cuando se puso a pensarlo, se vio realmente interesado en el asunto.

Sin embargo, aunado a esto y con el transcurso de los días, Allen comenzó a percibir una horrenda sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo de manera que lo sacaba abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se sentía observado, era como si de pronto todos los estudiantes del instituto lo estuvieran vigilando, o asechando; hasta cierto punto era normal que sintiera que estaba en la mira de todos pues siempre habían hablado mal de él a sus espaldas. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, sentía como si todos conocieran su situación con Kanda y no precisamente para felicitarlo, sentía que todos emanaban el odio más puro hacia él, reclamándole por relacionarse de esa manera con el oriental, por lo que de pronto sentía un impulso descontrolado por querer aclarar las cosas con esas personas, al tiempo que lo carcomían la desesperación e incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que tenía con Kanda.

No dejaba de sentir esas pesadas miradas que deseaban asesinarlo con más intensidad que antes, pero ¿por qué lo miraban con tanto desprecio? Se supone que ellos no sabían de su convivencia personal con el ojinegro, ¿por qué razón sentía que todos le odiaban por hacer ese tipo de cosas con él? ¿o era acaso porque no eran pareja? Pero era imposible, estaba seguro de que nadie sabía algo tan privado como eso, algo que ellos habían ocultado con tanto esmero, en especial Kanda, quien siempre lo sorprendía al momento de disimular y guardar tantos secretos. Allen se sentía muy alterado en todo momento y se sobresaltaba por el más mínimo ademán que los demás hicieran, la clase terminó y salió del aula aun sintiéndose observado, por lo que no se percató de que el chico japonés estaba afuera de su salón esperándolo y dio un gran brinco por el susto que se llevó cuando lo vio.

-Kanda, ¿q-qué haces aquí? - dijo Allen aun sin entender el motivo de su presencia, después de todo, hacía varias semanas que ya no iba por él.

-Es viernes, hay que ir a que revisen el avance del proyecto. - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, haciendo que Allen se alarmara cuando lo escuchó.

-¡No! Ah... el profesor dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer y que no iba a poder revisar los proyectos... - Allen mintió, no le había dicho que su proyecto ya estaba terminado y entregado.

Kanda lo miró desconfiado, era cierto que había dejado de acompañarlo y ya no estaba al corriente del mentado trabajo, pero sentía que el Moyashi estaba actuando muy extraño, más de lo normal, lo veía muy alterado mirando a todos lados, parecía como si tuviera miedo de algo o como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. Sin embargo, el ojinegro decidió dejar el asunto en paz, ya que se había escapado un rato de su trabajo con el pretexto de acompañar al albino y no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener un poco de tiempo libre fuera de la oficina; el mayor se desvió hacia una de las rutas más alejadas pues los demás estudiantes transitaban por los pasillos más cercanos entre los edificios, lo cual aglomeraba demasiado las jardineras. Sabía que eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para provocar un gran embotellamiento cada vez que tenían prisa por irse de ahí, y Kanda odiaba que le estorbaran, por lo que conocía perfectamente qué rutas debía tomar para no tener que cruzarse con más ineptos en el camino, tales senderos estaban completamente vacíos ya que nadie más los usaba, y así podía alejarse rápidamente de todos esos estorbos y caminar con completa calma de regreso hacia su suite.

Mientras Kanda se dirigía despreocupadamente a su dormitorio, Allen lo seguía sintiéndose abrumado por los sombríos pensamientos que saturaban su mente, de pronto se preguntó por qué el otro siempre lo llevaba a lugares escondidos y solitarios, la biblioteca, el pequeño claro en medio de las arboledas, su habitación y demás sitios que estaban completamente aislados de resto el internado; era como si siempre lo estuviera ocultando, ¿acaso le daba vergüenza que los vieran juntos? Eso no tenía sentido, muchas veces habían andado los dos de un lado a otro del internado, así que no podía ser esa la razón por la que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? Aunque, en realidad, nunca se mostraban ni remotamente cercanos delante de los demás, siempre lo trataba mal y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera le hablaba, incluso hacía eso cuando estaban solos, y muy pocas las veces se había comportado galantemente con él... 

Entonces, ¿podía ser posible que realmente estuviera ocultándolo? ¿Que lo llevara a lugares desiertos que nadie frecuentaba con un propósito diferente al que imaginaba? ¿Para asegurarse de no hacer el menor acercamiento con él delante los demás? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como el hecho que no le haya dicho si le gustaba de alguna manera o que no pudiera caminar con el mayor por el instituto tomados de la mano, algo que nunca había podido hacer y que el otro tampoco le había concedido. Sólo un pequeño toque en su mano, es algo que siempre había querido, Allen estiró su mano tratando de tocar la de Kanda, sintiéndose sumamente angustiado pues, en ese preciso momento, le parecía que el peli azul era aún más distante e inalcanzable que antes; mas, se paralizó cuando escuchó voces alrededor, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Si continuaba así alguien podría verlos, Allen desvió la mirada tratando de despejarse del tormento que lo estaba abatiendo e incluso apresuró el paso para adelantarse y apartarse de él.

-“No, no puede ser... ” - se decía sintiendo un ataque de ansiedad al ver que era algo que nunca podría tener.

Aquello fue extraño, incluso para él, pero, por su parte, Kanda no se percató del descontrol emocional del menor, se mantuvo sereno en su andar pues no tenía prisa alguna por llegar a su dormitorio, una vez dentro, trató de besarlo un par de veces y, para su sorpresa, había huido de él a pesar de que no hubiera nadie cerca, eso sí lo inquietó, no hacía eso desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? Kanda no le dio tiempo para más, y lo acorraló contra su escritorio para comenzar a besarlo bruscamente, no era normal que rehuyera tanto de él delante de otras personas y mucho menos que lo hiciera cuando estaban solos, estaba siendo muy rudo, pero quería desquitar su disgusto aunque supiera que al menor no le gustaba de esa manera.

Allen se sorprendió por la manera tan frenética con la que Kanda lo estaba besando, incluso lo estaba lastimando, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía preocupado ni que lo apresara con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo, temía que se pareciera tanto a su sueño, se asustó cuando empezó a sentir la misma sensación desoladora que siempre percibía cuando tenía esa visión. Cerró los ojos esperando despertar de ese sueño en cualquier momento, apoyó sus manos en el pecho del otro, apretando el saco que traía puesto y se repitía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, incluso deseaba que sonara el teléfono de Kanda con tal de que todo terminara, por desgracia, nada pasó y sólo pudo ocultar su rostro esperando que ya no hubiera “peligro”.

Kanda no lo soltó y siguió besándolo mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación apresándolo contra la pared, recorriendo su cuerpo tanto como pudiera, el ojiplata dejó que lo moviera a su antojo, ni siquiera trató de detenerlo cuando sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus caderas por las caricias que esas manos le hacían, y simplemente se besaron hasta que no pudieron más, hasta quedar completamente exhaustos... Varias horas después de eso, ambos estaban durmiendo cuando repentinamente comenzó a sonar el celular de Kanda, éste se levantó muy molesto por tener que soltar al Moyashi y salió por la puerta que había al lado izquierdo de la habitación, la cual daba acceso hacia una gran terraza, para contestar la llamada.

-Yuu, ¿por qué apagaste el teléfono de tu oficina? - dijo Tiedoll tranquilamente del otro lado de la bocina, Kanda gruñó un poco como respuesta. -Sabes que insiste mucho en saber el avance del trabajo que te manda hacer, ¿quieres que se disguste contigo por eso? - preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Tch, quisiera que dejara de fastidiar, me tiene harto. - dijo Kanda elevando un poco el volumen de su voz, haciendo que Allen se removiera inquieto sobre la cama por la ausencia del chico nipón.

-¿Estás consciente de todo el trabajo que tendrás que hacer cuando retomes tus labores? - dijo Tiedoll con suma consideración de su parte, optó por entender un “sí” en el silencio del joven con quien estaba hablando. - Está bien, te enviaré toda la información que necesites, recuerda que tampoco le gusta esperar, así que tendrás que tener todo listo y entregarlo el día que te dijo. Pero, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien, después de todo, siempre lo has hecho, aunque... -

-Él no sabe nada, lo tengo en la palma de mi mano y el idiota ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. - dijo Kanda altivamente, aquella situación no era nueva para él y lo que decía era irremediablemente cierto; mientras tanto, Allen había comenzado a despertar y estaba escuchando sus palabras desde la cama, intentando comprender qué estaba diciendo... “¿Kanda?” -Lo tengo controlado... -

-Buena suerte, Yuu. - dijo Tiedoll para después colgar.

Kanda cortó la llamada y volvió a la cama muy enojado, no quería pensar en todas las tonterías que tendría que lidiar con ese sujeto, sólo quería olvidarse de eso, mandar todo por el caño, y dormir al lado de ese estúpido Moyashi cabeza hueca, su presencia era lo único que lo hacía mantener la calma aún en medio de esa situación, todo lo que conformaba a ese mocoso tenía ese efecto en él. Se acercó percibiendo esa tenue fragancia, el aroma corporal que desprendía ese pequeño cuerpo lo hacía sentir una extraña emoción que no podía explicar, volvió a abrazarlo tratando de ignorar todos los pendientes que comenzaban a saturar su cabeza; Allen entreabrió los ojos pensando en lo que había escuchado a pesar de su somnolencia, “quisiera que dejara de fastidiar, me tiene harto... lo tengo en la palma de mi mano... puedo hacer lo que quiera con él... ” ¿A quién le decía eso? Y, sobre todo, ¿de quién estaba hablando?  
_______________________________

Gracias por leer y especialmente, a quiénes le han regalado un kudo a favor, no saben cuán feliz me hace ver que les ha gustado este lindo fic, el cual ya cumplió 3 añitos el pasado 20 de abril; a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí les agradezco muchísimo y los animo a que sigan leyendo puesto que esto apenas empieza a calentarse.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.  
Atte: Bladegaur


	22. Chapter 22

Por lo regular, nunca había tenido dificultades para dormir apropiadamente pues siempre había podido descansar tranquilamente en compañía de su padre, dentro de su apacible hogar, así fue hasta que ingresó a ese internado, desde el primer día había tenido muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño, ya fuera por los molestos estudiantes que residían en el lugar o por los constantes desvelos que sufría tratando de hacer correctamente sus deberes escolares, razón por la cual, anteriormente, se encontraba tan cansado y aletargado; aunque, dejó de sufrir por ello cuando comenzó a quedarse en esa habitación, fue gracias a ello ahora estaba completamente recuperado de tantas noches de sufrimiento por no poder dormir en paz dentro de su pent house, era tan agradable poder dormir así una vez más, tan reconfortante poder estar entre los brazos de Kanda una vez más, ésa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban del peli azul, de manera que ahora sólo podía descansar cuando estaba junto a él.

Allen nunca se despertaba en las madrugadas pues su sueño siempre era muy pesado y profundo, además descansaba tan bien desde que comenzó a dormir con Kanda, que ahora se sentía completamente cargado de energía todos los días; sin embargo, se estaba acostumbrando tanto a sentir el calor del cuerpo del mayor junto a él que terminó despertando cuando éste se había levantado a contestar su teléfono a esa hora tan inoportuna... fue así como había podido enterarse de esas extrañas llamadas que recibía el chico peli azul de ojos rasgados. 

No se preocuparía tanto por eso si no fuera porque eran ya varias veces que despertaba y lo descubría de esa manera, sólo había podido oír algunas frases que Kanda decía, por lo que no entendía casi nada con lo que apenas lograba escuchar; aun así las dudas habían comenzado a inundar su cabeza, ¿por qué hacía esas extrañas llamadas a esa hora? ¿Quién era tan importante como para contestarle inmediatamente sin importar la hora en que llamara? Además de eso, ¿adónde iba cuando salía?, ¿con quién iba por tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué se dedicaba a hacer encargos interminables todos los días e incluso noches enteras? ¿De quién estaba harto, quién era tan molesto? Quería preguntárselo pero Kanda estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando y no lograba llamar su atención por más que tratara de pedir su ayuda, nada había funcionado sin importar lo que hiciera, lo cual sólo hacía que se sintiera cada vez más desesperado y comenzaba a temer aquello que había escuchado se debía a él. No estaba hablando de él, ¿verdad? Es decir, Kanda nunca hablaría de él de esa manera... ¿verdad?

Allen estaba en la recámara lamentándose por todos los intentos fallidos que había cometido sin siquiera haber podido hacer que el otro lo viera. También comenzaba preocuparle que, desde hace varios días cuando recién se enteró de esas extrañas llamadas, Kanda había vuelto a ocuparse mucho en el trabajo, por lo que se estaba ausentando más que antes; sin embargo, para el albino era algo completamente inusual, ¿por qué tenía que sobrevenir de repente una situación como esa? No era normal que algo así pasara en ese tipo de trabajo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué parecía que no podía terminarlo o por qué no podía, por lo menos, prestarle un poco de atención? ¿Por qué ya no lo miraba con tanta intensidad como antes? Quería averiguar el por qué todas esas cosas pero entonces recordaba que no eran pareja, así que no podía hacerlo... a pesar de todo lo que hacían no eran pareja, no lo eran... si no eran pareja, entonces, ¿qué eran? Las dudas e incertidumbre sólo aumentaban en su interior, pero de pronto, dejó de pensar en eso cuando oyó el teléfono de la oficina timbrar y la voz de su pretendido hablar, si sólo se trataba de hacer aburridos balances de cuenta, ¿por qué insistía con tanta furia que no dejara que “esa persona” viniera al internado a verlo? Y, además, ¿a quién se lo decía? Algo no encajaba del todo, y no lograba encontrar alguna justificación para ello a pesar de todas sus deducciones.

-Voy para allá. - dijo Kanda muy molesto mientras tomaba varios papeles y los colocaban dentro de un gran maletín.

Allen bajó aprisa los escalones en cuanto lo escuchó, ¿por qué razón tenía qué ir en cuanto la persona del otro lado del teléfono lo llamara? ¿Qué era tan importante como para acaparar toda su atención y entretenerlo de tal manera que ya no podía hacerle caso a él?, ¿no habían sido suficientes todos los días que Kanda había tenido que salir? ¿Acaso “esa persona” era más importante para el chico japonés que él? 

-Kanda, ¿a... a dónde vas? - dijo Allen impaciente al verlo con ese gran maletín, el mayor no dijo nada, sólo lo miró por un instante y volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo. El albino frunció el ceño al ver su indiferencia, ¿desde cuándo lo ignoraba? ¿Ahora le indignaba mirarle o hablarle? Se apresuró a perseguirlo en cuanto comenzó a caminar alejándose de su gran escritorio, Allen sujetó la manga de su saco tratando de detenerlo. -Si es por trabajo, yo puedo hacerlo, n-no importa lo que sea, lo haré… ¡lo haré todo! Así que... – sí, Allen estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero en verdad no quería que se fuera. -So-sólo quiero ayudar... - dijo esperando poder conseguir algo con eso, vio a Kanda suspirar con pesadez, tomó algunas hojas y se las arrojó.

-Ten, y ahora cállate, eres demasiado molesto. - dijo Kanda viéndolo de mala manera, eso sólo hizo que Allen se sintiera peor, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan despectivo con él? Kanda se soltó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida otra vez. -Voy a llegar tarde, será mejor que te vayas a tu dormitorio cuando termines. - dijo fríamente, pensaba irse de ahí disimuladamente y atender sus asuntos lo más rápido posible, pero sabía que le tomaría tiempo y no podía cambiar sus planes a pesar de que en realidad sólo quería quedarse con el albino; debía asegurarse de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, sin importar que Allen se diera cuenta de eso.

Pero Allen estaba más que desesperado, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía detenerlo? ¿Por qué no lograba convencerlo para que se quedara... o siquiera lo mirara? ¿Había hecho algo para que ya no quisiera acercarse a él como antes?, ¿acaso había dicho aquello por su culpa, por estar cansado de él? ¿De verdad era por eso, era porque lo consideraba molesto, o era por...? No, ni siquiera quería pesar en eso, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza negándose con todo su ser a considerar esa opción. 

-¡Kanda! - lo llamó yendo hacia él al ver que había llegado a la puerta, en un momento de desesperación, lo agarró del cuello del saco jalándolo hacia abajo para poder alcanzarlo, se paró sobre las puntas de los pies... y lo besó. -No te vayas... - Allen lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, se sentía muy mal por todo y sólo quería que Kanda se quedara con él; sin embargo, éste no respondió ni mostró reacción alguna.

-Déjame. - dijo Kanda con una mueca seria, completamente indiferente a las acciones del menor, se zafó de su agarre y se fue.

Allen se congeló cuando lo escuchó, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía respirar ni moverse, y tampoco podía pensar, solamente vio a Kanda salir del lugar sin que hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo, lo había dejado completamente solo dentro de ese gran dormitorio sin siquiera haber mirado hacia atrás; se dejó caer en el suelo lentamente quedando sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que numerosas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, Kanda se había ido, no había podido detenerlo y, al parecer, ni siquiera le había importado el hecho de que el albino lo hubiera besado por su propia voluntad, era algo que nunca antes lo había hecho, el mayor siempre era el que iniciaba los besos, ésta era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo hacía, pero Kanda se había ido sin haber considerado esa acción de su parte.

No podía creer la manera tan despiadada con la que había actuado, ¿no le importaba que lo hubiera besado? ¿No le importaba que por fin hubiera hecho aquello que siempre había buscado tener de él? O será que, quizás después de tanto tiempo, había dejado de importarle. ¿Entonces, por eso lo estaba ignorando...? ¿Era posible que se hubiera cansado de esperar tanto por él y haya decidido buscarlo en otro lado o, mejor dicho... en alguien más? Allen no quería pensar así, la sola idea de que fuera a ver a alguien más era demasiado terrible para soportarlo, no quería creer que ésa fuera la razón por la que estuviera comportándose tan insensible, pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si, en realidad, Kanda estuviera con alguien más y se había estado burlando de él todo el tiempo? 

“No, no es posible, no puede ser verdad, él nunca haría algo así... ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?” las lágrimas caían incontablemente sobre la tapicería del lugar, no había manera en que pudieran detenerse, las dudas comenzaban a asfixiar cada vez más su corazón, Kanda guardaba muchos secretos, ¿por qué jamás había abierto su corazón con él? ¿Qué era lo que realmente hacía cuando salía del internado? ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho la razón de su extraño interés por él? ¿O es que no sentía nada? ¿Acaso no significaba nada para él? ¿Sólo era un juguete con el que se entretuvo por un tiempo y ahora lo estaba desechando? Allen se levantó como pudo y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que hacía mucho tiempo no ocupaba.

Comenzó a hacer los documentos que Kanda le había dejado, tenía que distraer sus pensamientos, si continuaba pensando de esa manera, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, no quería pensar, no quería seguir preguntándose todas esas cuestiones que parecían ser interminables, además de hacerle sentir un horrible temor al imaginar las posibles respuestas que pudieran tener; no quería saber, pero era obvio que esa “relación” solamente era un simple juego que sin duda terminaría en cualquier momento, era obvio que algo como eso no podría durar ni mucho menos existir en el mundo real fuera de ese internado, no podía imaginarse al excéntrico heredero de la prestigiosa familia Kanda anunciando públicamente tener una fijación emocional con el huérfano más odiado de aquella sociedad... aunque estuviera muy enamorado de él, sería sumamente difícil mantener una relación así, eso sería imposible, simplemente inaceptable para todo el mundo, seguramente todos esperaban que saliera con una jovencita adinerada... con alguna de las muchas que estaban interesadas en él.

Eso era lo único que tenía sentido, lo único que podía esperar que sucediera, lo que sea que tuviera con él no tenía futuro, si es que acaso tenía algo con él, ¿por qué no pudo imaginar que algo así sucedería? ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar a quererlo sin haberse percatado de lo que realmente ocurriría con ambos? ¿Por qué dejó que entrara a su vida cuando más necesitado de cariño se encontraba? “Idiota, estúpido, imbécil...” Siempre se lo había dicho, y ahora veía la razón; ¿en verdad nunca le importó a Kanda? ¿Jamás hubo un lugar especial para él en su mente, en su vida... o en su corazón? “Por supuesto que no.” ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo como para creer que aquel chico tan inalcanzable iba a tener algo tan especial con él? Eso es lo que siempre había sido para todos... ¿no? Algo que nadie quería, una simple burla sin valor.

Estaba realmente furioso, en ese momento odiaba demasiado ser él, había tenido que irse lejos todo el día cuando por fin había podido tener algo de lo que tanto había querido, ¿acaso todo el mundo había preparado un complot en su contra para arruinarle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida? No creía en la suerte ni en ninguna de esas estupideces supersticiosas, pero realmente le desagradaba ver cómo parecía que todas las cosas se estuvieran complicando únicamente para estorbar los planes que tenía e incluso apartarlo del único chico que le interesaba. Era tarde y, conociéndolo, seguramente ya se había ido a dormir, además, él mismo le había dicho que se fuera a su dormitorio pues sabía que volvería muy noche, ¿para qué quería tener a un Moyashi despierto a altas horas de la noche sin alguna buena razón, reclamándole con esos enormes ojos de cachorro triste y abandonado?

Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento eran más sensaciones extrañas recorriendo por su cuerpo, como esa que casi hizo que perdiera todo su autocontrol cuando Allen lo besó, no sabía qué había sido eso y tampoco sabía cómo había podido contenerse justo a tiempo antes de que evidenciara demasiadas cosas que aún no podía dar a conocer. Llegó a la suite y caminó apresuradamente hacia su oficina, quería evitar a toda costa los pendientes que hubiera dejado en ese lugar, por lo que iría directamente hacia su habitación, necesitaba descansar aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo sin el cuerpo del albino sobre su cama; abrió la puerta doble de su despacho percatándose de la figura que aguardaba silenciosa en medio de las penumbras que cubrían el lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te fueras cuando terminaras. - dijo Kanda mientras se adentraba en la habitación. –

“¿Es todo lo que va a decir? ¿No se alegra de verme aquí?” pensó Allen con tristeza. 

-Quería esperar hasta que llegaras. - dijo Allen cabizbajo, seguía sentado en su pequeño escritorio desde donde veía al otro caminar hasta el gran escritorio, tal parecía que su presencia no era relevante para él. -¿C-cómo te fue en el trabajo? - no sabía qué decir, pero aun así quería intentarlo, no obstante Kanda no contestó ni volteó a verlo. -¿Todo está bien? ¿T-tuviste algún problema... o sólo estuviste con alguien más? - Allen tenía un nudo en la garganta al imaginar lo que decía, era mucho para él, pero aun así quería saberlo. -¿Siempre ves a esa persona cuando sales? -

-Tch, ¿y qué si así fue? No es asunto tuyo, Moyashi. - le dijo Kanda muy molesto, ¿por qué estaba preguntando eso? Nunca se había interesado tanto en sus negocios y era demasiado despistado como para fijarse en ese tipo de detalles; si no lo había interrogado así antes, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora?

Allen se levantó del escritorio y caminó lentamente hacia la salida cuando lo escuchó, ¿por eso prefirió ir con esa persona? ¿Por eso no le importó todo lo que hizo para tratar de detenerlo ni que lo hubiera besado? ¿Porque no era “asunto suyo”?

-Tienes razón, nada de lo que hagas es asunto mío. Puedes ir a donde quieras y hacer lo que quieres con quien se te dé la gana. - dijo Allen al llegar frente a la puerta sin haber volteado a verlo, sentía una horrible punzada en el corazón “Entonces, es cierto...”, mantuvo oculta su mirada todo el tiempo por lo que el mayor no podía ver la expresión que había en su rostro. Kanda lo miró con desconfianza, algo no andaba bien. 

-¿A dónde creer que vas? Es tarde para que vayas a tu dormitorio. - dijo viendo que tomaba la manija de la puerta con intención de abrirla, se suponía que a esa hora ya debía estar durmiendo o tenía que pasar la noche ahí, ya que corría el riesgo de ser descubierto si salía, y, ciertamente, Kanda quería que se quedara con él.

-Ja ja... ¿Crees que eres el único que quiere salir a divertirse un poco? - Kanda lo miró fijamente cuando escuchó esa tétrica risa provenir de él, entrecerró los ojos con recelo viendo la escalofriante sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro cuando hubo volteado, la cual ni siquiera parecía ser eso. -La verdad pensé que serías mucho más interesante, esperaba que hubieras avanzado conmigo estando tanto tiempo a solas, pero no eres más que un simple empresario aburrido. Comparado con todos los que he estado, tú eres quien más me ha decepcionado, creí que tendrías más experiencia, pero veo que me equivoqué. Quiero ir con alguien que sí pueda entretenerme. - dijo Allen cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de fastidio y desprecio, Kanda se enojó mucho más cuando escuchó eso, ése no era el Moyashi.

-¿Estás diciendo que has estado con muchas personas? - dijo Kanda sujetando con fuerza su mano alejándolo de la puerta y volteándolo para que quedara frente a él, viendo esa horrenda sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Más que tú, sí. Cualquiera creería que tienes mucha experiencia, si todos supieran que lo único que sabes hacer es saturarte de trabajo, serías la burla de todo el colegio. Eres tan incompetente que ni siquiera has intentado hacer algo más conmigo y ya estoy cansado de que me dejes esperando. - dijo Allen mirándolo sumamente molesto, es cierto que odiaba tener que esperar por él, pero por dentro sentía que estaba al borde del llanto. Aunque... no, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era lo que quería decirle. Kanda apretó más el agarre que tenía y el albino forcejeó para liberarse de él. -No eres tan importante como crees, sólo eres un idiota que nunca tiene tiempo libre, ¡así que suéltame, me tienes harto! - gritó el menor apartándose de él, yendo hacia la puerta.

Kanda lo agarró otra vez y lo hizo girar alejándolo de la salida, Allen iba a estallar por esa acción, pero se desconcertó cuando vio al mayor agachándose delante de él y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio de cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del oriental siendo cargado como si fuera un vil saco de papas, comenzó a patalear bruscamente cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando, incluso estaba golpeándolo con tal de librarse de él, aunque sólo pudiera enfocar con su vista el piso mientras subían por las escaleras que llevaban a la alcoba.

-¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!? ¡¡Bájame!! - Allen estaba furioso, no dejaba de moverse para zafarse ni le importaba si lastimaba al otro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Kanda lo aventó con mucha fuerza sobre la enorme cama haciéndolo rebotar por el impacto, Allen lo miró casi con odio y trató de levantarse pues sólo quería irse de ahí y no volver jamás, pero de pronto vio a Kanda encima de él besándolo, quien ya le había quitado el listón rojo que llevaba en el cuello arrojándolo lejos y le había apresado las muñecas impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movilidad. -¡¡Suéltame, estúpido!! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡¡Imbécil, déjame ir!! ¡¡Mmmh...!! -

Kanda no decía nada, sólo se concentraba en apresarlo mientras Allen trataba de quitárselo de encima, logró patearlo en el estómago y lo vio doblarse y alejarse un poco de él al haberle sacado el aire, sintió que el agarre en sus manos se debilitaba, por lo que impactó su puño derecho contra la mejilla del mayor y trató de levantarse pensando que era su oportunidad para escapar, sin embargo, lo único que vio fueron los oscuros ojos de Kanda antes de sentir un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de la cama. Allen trataba de levantarse cuando sintió que torcía su brazo izquierdo tras su espalda mientras que con otra mano lo sujetaba del cabello para azotar su rostro de lleno contra el piso, partiéndole el labio en el proceso.

-Así que has estado con muchos sujetos, ¿no? - Allen abrió grandes los ojos con preocupación, la voz de Kanda estaba demasiado cerca y lo había hecho temblar, no era el tono con el que normalmente le hablaba. -Soy demasiado aburrido para ti, ¿verdad? Entonces te mostraré lo que puedo hacer. - lo volteó boca arriba cuando dijo eso, si creyó que Kanda estaba molesto, se equivocó, ahora sabía que estaba verdaderamente furioso, y era culpa suya.

Los gritos, los golpes, los insultos... nada perturbó tanto a Allen como esas palabras y la temible mirada que Kanda le mostraba, jamás había visto algo así antes, no había enojo ahí, era algo mucho más frío y doloroso, tanto que lo paralizó y sólo pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió los bruscos besos del mayor sobre su boca; Allen forcejeaba tratando de separarse y gritó cuando Kanda besó su cuello, logró golpearlo pero sólo recibió un golpe en la mejilla como respuesta, aprovechando su aturdimiento, el peli azul desgarró su ropa superior, exponiendo su pecho y abdomen, Allen lo miró sintiéndose avergonzado y con miedo.

-¿¡Qué está haciendo!? ¡¡Déjame!! - Allen seguía tratando de zafarse, pero Kanda no lo escuchaba ni dejaba de besar su cuello, por alguna razón se descontrolaba cuando lo tocaba ahí, no quería que lo hiciera.

-Dijiste que tenías experiencia, quiero verla. - ordenó Kanda alejándose un poco de esa zona que hacía explotar al albino, pero lejos de sentirse aliviado, el menor gritó por el dolor punzante que lo invadió desde la clavícula, Kanda lo estaba mordido con mucha fuerza.

-¡¡No, suéltame!! - un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, de nuevo trató de empujar al ojinegro pero éste amarró sus manos con los restos que quedaron de su camisa y lo hizo gritar una vez más al morderlo en su costado, al lado derecho de su cintura.

Allen quería apartarlo, pero sólo conseguía lastimarse más con los dientes de Kanda cada vez que trataba de moverse, y con sus manos atadas tampoco podía hacer mucho, supo que lo había hecho sangrar cuando sintió un poco del líquido salir de él; por un momento pensó que tal vez lo dejaría en paz si dejaba de pelear, pero no quería rendirse tan fácilmente, se detuvo y apretó los párpados esperando que disminuyera el dolor que sentía. Sin embargo, abrió repentinamente los ojos cuando sintió las manos del otro posarse sobre sus rodillas, Kanda las abrió tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que algo se le había desgarrado por esa acción, al menos pudo ahogar otro grito adolorido apretando los dientes, respiraba con fuerza y, de alguna manera, estaba aguantando que lo estuviera lastimando, pero volvió a perder la calma cuando sintió ese peso extra aplastándolo y que, para su mala suerte, se presionaba contra su retaguardia.

-¡¡Si tienes tanta experiencia, entonces muéstramela!! - ordenó Kanda con furia, empezó a moverse sobre el albino, y éste lo miró con pavor al sentir la fuerza con que su entrepierna lo golpeaba.

-¡¡No, déjame!! ¡¡Ahh...!! - decía girando hacia los lados para alejarse de él, logró zafar sus manos y lo golpeó, haciendo que se despeinara un poco, pero Kanda le dio un golpe en el rostro con el dorso de su mano y se las ingenió para apresarle los brazos debajo de sus propias piernas, las cuales abrió más y las mantenía sujetadas para detenerlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él. -¡Ah! ¡No, no, déjame! - dijo Allen con la voz quebrada, no quería eso.

-¿¡Dónde está tu experiencia!? - Kanda veía el miedo y la vergüenza en el menor, éste aun trataba de separarse y tras varios empujones, por fin lo hizo perder la paciencia, agarró al albino de los hombros apresando con fuerza los brazos contra el propio cuerpo del menor, incluso clavándole las uñas; lo levantó completamente sólo para azotarlo con fuerza contra el piso pues quería que se detuviera, lo cual debilitó considerablemente al pequeño que gemía de dolor debajo de él. -Tú, idiota... esa estúpida mentira... ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldita sea! ¡¡No vuelvas a mentirme!! ¡¡Nunca vuelvas a MENTIRME en tu vida!! ¡¡JAMÁS TRATES DE ENGAÑARME OTRA VEZ, ESTÚPIDO MOYASHI!! -

Mentira... sus palabras, todo lo que había dicho, ¿Kanda sabía desde el principio que era mentira? ¿En ningún momento fue capaz de convencerlo con su acto? Allen lo miró perplejo por un momento, entrecerró lentamente sus ojos conforme sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos y, sin poder hacer más, comenzó a llorar por la consternación que sentía de todo lo que estaba pasando, sollozaba con fuerza sin poder contenerse más ni apartó su mirada de la de él. “Tch”, Kanda aún no lo soltaba, por lo que lo cargó bruscamente y lo aventó sobre la cama, Allen inmediatamente se colocó en posición fetal abrazándose a sí mismo tratando de cubrirse lo mejor que podía, instintivamente se encogió sobre la frazada, pues temía que en cualquier momento el mayor tratara de someterlo otra vez, lo cual nunca pasó. 

Kanda lo vio llorando y temblando, clamaba a grito abierto delante de él y lo único que hizo fue arrojarle la sábana de seda encima para cobijarlo, tapándolo completamente de pies a cabeza, después dejó la habitación, bajó por las escaleras y fue hacia el gran escritorio, apoyó sus codos sobre el mueble y entrelazó sus manos para recargar su frente sobre ellas, pensando en lo que había pasado mientras escuchaba ese llanto lastimero provenir del piso de arriba.

Allen estaba devastado por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que había hecho, no había logrado nada con sus tonterías, no había arreglado nada con sus inútiles esfuerzos y cavilaciones, todo había sido en vano, cada palabra, cada gesto había sido una estúpida y vil mentira, y Kanda no había creído ni una sola de sus supuestas presunciones, ni siquiera había podido mentir lo suficientemente bien como para haber convencido a ese chico tan escéptico; lo único que había logrado fue hacerlo enfurecer con sus mentiras, con sus torpezas y sus reclamos, Kanda estaba muy lejos de su alcance, más de lo que había llegado a creer, ahora más que nunca, pero ya no importaba.

Él lo había provocado, todo lo que pasó fue su culpa, y no había manera de deshacerlo, por eso lloraba, porque sabía que no podía regresar el tiempo para evitar que eso pasara, todo dolía, dolía tanto que no había manera en que pudiera detener las lágrimas, no sólo por el dolor físico, sino por todo lo que había acumulado hasta ese momento; lloró desconsoladamente toda la noche, igual que la primera vez que estuvo en la biblioteca, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo nadie que le dijera “No llores”.

Al día siguiente, se levantó con gran dificultad pues no tenía fuerzas siquiera para moverse, trató de arreglarse y cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa pudo ver los raspones en su cuerpo, las mordidas, las marcas que las manos de Kanda habían dejado sobre su piel, trató de ignorarlas y se cubrió tan rápido como pudo pues de nuevo sentía las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos; bajó por las escaleras que daban rumbo al despacho del mayor, estuvo tentado a salir por la otra habitación, pero sería muy cobarde de su parte y todas sus cosas estaban en la oficina, por lo que no tenía más opción que enfrentarlo. Caminaba despacio tratando de no voltear, realmente no deseaba verlo.

-Toma eso, es tu contrato y tu última paga. - dijo Kanda en el momento en que el albino pasó justo frente a su escritorio, haciendo que se paralizara repentinamente al escuchar su voz, no esperaba que le fuera a hablar; miró discretamente el folder que estaba sobre el mueble e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no enfocar su vista en el chico japonés, pues sentía el impulso de hacerlo. -Devuélveme la llave de la suite. - dijo extendiendo su mano, haciendo que Allen levantara la vista sin querer, por lo que fue evitable que sus miradas se encontraran.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Kanda se veía muy serio mientras trabajaba con notable determinación, igual que todos los días, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de tener alguna herida en el rostro, Allen sólo podía impresionarse por ver lo fuerte que era, pues, justo en ese momento, a comparación de él, se sintió tan débil que tuvo que desviar la vista para hacer como dijo; buscó entre sus cosas y dejó la tarjeta sobre el escritorio sin darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-Ahora vete y no vuelvas. - las palabras de Kanda le parecieron dos espadas filosas que entraron por sus oídos y se clavaron en su corazón.

Apretó los labios tratando de aguantar la tristeza que sentía, no quería llorar otra vez, no delante de él, se apresuró para tomar todas sus cosas, tenía que asegurarse de no olvidar nada aunque ni siquiera tuviera cabeza para pensar, en ese momento sólo quería huir; caminó hacia la salida sintiendo un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, corrió hacia su dormitorio tan rápido como pudo y fue directamente a su habitación, se arrojó sobre la cama abrazando su almohada y dejó que el lugar se llenara completamente con el llanto y los sollozos que ya no podía contener. 

Kanda esperó varios minutos hasta haberse asegurado de que el menor se hubiera ido, incluso verificó en el sistema de seguridad que hubiera salido de la suite, dejó de escribir y se recargó lentamente sobre la gran silla tapándose los ojos con una mano, no había marcha atrás, tenía que mantenerse firme en su decisión y continuar de esa manera; no había margen de error, aún no era tiempo para actuar, tenía que ser paciente y esperar un poco más, sólo un poco más, era lo único que podía hacer, pero no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con fuerza por la frustración que sentía al ver al pequeño alejarse de ahí.

Se levantó enfadado y fue al piso de arriba dando pasos muy marcados por el coraje que sentía, llegó a su recámara tras haber subido por las escaleras y divisó a simple vista todos los lugares donde el albino había estado ahí con él, donde ya no estaba; pudo ver en el suelo los trozos que quedaron de la ropa de Allen, entrecerró los ojos con pesar y caminó hacia el baño, atravesando el espacio que había al lado derecho de la habitación, entonces vio en el suelo el listón rojo que el otro siempre llevaba puesto. Lo tomó con su mano izquierda, recordando que fue él quien lo había arrojado lejos cuando se lo quitó, y también que hace unos minutos atrás, cuando el albino bajó para irse, vio que no lo traía puesto; seguramente no se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado, Kanda apretó el listón en su mano y suspiró débilmente, “Moyashi...”

Es lo peor que podía haber pasado.   
____________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer  
Atte Bladegaur


	23. Chapter 23

El día recién iniciaba, pero para él, el cielo se veía sumamente tétrico y sombrío sin que hubiera al menos un rayo de luz que lo alumbrara, el canto de las aves era como un sonido lastimero de agonía, y la suave brisa que soplaba era como un viento impetuoso y gélido; miraba hacia cada rincón visible del dormitorio donde se encontraba, aquel que llevaba ya muchos días sin habitar, no había nada ahí que le atrajera. No podía captar la imagen real que aparecía delante de él, sólo veía la penumbra que inundaba el bello cuarto pues las gruesas cortinas cubrían por completo las ventanas que había en la habitación, no quería ver los brillos luminosos de afuera, esos que lo lastimaban con su vivaz alegría, lo único que podía hacer era refugiarse dentro de aquel lúgubre, frío y desolado lugar apesadumbrado por la soledad que lo rodeaba, así es como se sentía.

Vacío, dolor, oscuridad, eso era todo lo que había en él, no había nada que pudiera hacerle sentir algo diferente desde hace varios días, su lecho estaba mojado por todas las lágrimas que había derramado desde que eso pasó, estaba sentado sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima de ellas, sentía que eran los peores días de su vida, no quería estar en clases, no quería estar en ningún lado, había sido tan difícil hacer las llamadas habituales a su padre, no tenía ánimos de verlo o ir a casa. Nada, no podía pensar ni hacer nada, sólo veía a la demás gente a su alrededor seguir felizmente con sus vidas, totalmente opuesto a lo que él vivía.

Sus heridas físicas aún no sanaban por completo, probablemente tendría que quedarse en el internado ese fin de semana aunque no tuviera razón alguna para hacerlo, no quería que lo vieran así, tan triste y desconsolado, no sabía si podría soportarlo, no quería que le preguntaran qué le había pasado para haber sido lastimado de esa manera y tampoco sabía qué decirle a Mana al respecto, no, simplemente no podía hacerlo; nunca antes había sentido tanta culpa por haber hecho algo en su vida, pero ahora, ése sentimiento era el que más lo atormentaba puesto que no había manera de arreglar algo con Kanda, o por lo menos para poder verlo.

Si creyó que había sentido con anterioridad todo el odio que los demás estudiantes le tenían, esos días comprobó que se había equivocado enormemente, todos aquellos que le guardaban tanto rencor comenzaron a molestarlo aún más cuando se dieron cuenta de que el chico japonés ya no lo acompañaba ni lo resguardaba en ningún momento; fue inevitable que todos lo notaran, nadie había visto a Kanda desde que ocurrió ese percance dentro de su lujosa suite, y lo único que él sabía era que todo había sido culpa suya, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había provocado, y era muy probable que también la ausencia del peli azul se debiera a eso, además, sabía que Kanda ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese colegio, podía irse del internado cuando quisiera.

Caminaba pesadamente entre los pasillos desiertos del edificio principal puesto que las clases ya habían terminado, el día había sido realmente cansado para él y sólo quería volver a su dormitorio para tratar de pensar en algo que no lo hiciera sentirse peor, de pronto un grupo de chicos apareció detrás de él haciendo que se sintiera amenazado por su presencia pues sabía que no pasaría desapercibido a pesar de que tratara de ignorarlos, apresó sus trabajos y demás papeles entre sus brazos, y uno de ellos lo empujó contra la pared cuando pasaron junto a él, haciendo que chocara con ella y tirara todo lo que traía, los otros se burlaron y salieron del edificio dejando tirado al peliblanco, se había quedado inmóvil esperando que se alejaran para poder levantar sus cosas, algunas de las cuales se habían maltratado puesto que esos chicos las habían pisado.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo juntando sus documentos con suma tristeza, lamentándose por tener que sufrir todo eso otra vez, alzó la vista dispuesto a levantarse pero se paralizó cuando lo hizo pues al instante se encontró con esa severa y oscura mirada que tanto conocía, Kanda también estaba dentro de ese edificio, lo miró fijamente mientras caminaba hacia él, en el mismo pasillo donde el albino estaba; la recia mirada del mayor se clavó en la suya igual que la primera vez que se vieron en ese internado, sin embargo, volvió a enfocarse en la salida pasando de largo al menor, dejándolo solo en medio del corredor y salió sin haber hecho alguna otra cosa; Allen lo vio alejarse en silencio, sollozó débilmente sin poder evitarlo, por un momento creyó que se detendría y lo ayudaría como antes, no podía creer que se sintiera tan mal sólo por eso, por habérselo encontrado apenas unos instantes y ver cómo se alejaba sin haber tenido la mínima intención de acercarse a él, aun cuando pareciera que nada había cambiado en el oriental, definitivamente ya no era lo mismo.

Bajó su angustiada mirada a causa de ello, de nuevo atormentándose por las consecuencias de sus acciones, mas, sin embargo, abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas un par de cuadernillos con los apuntes de Kanda que aún tenía con él, se le había olvidado regresárselos cuando todavía frecuentaba su dormitorio y era justamente eso lo que quería hacer. Caminó hacia la suite del peli azul sin saber si tal procedimiento funcionaría, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad ahora que sabía que el otro se encontraba en el instituto; ya no tenía la llave de la suite, aquella tarjeta que Kanda le había dado y que le exigió que le regresara cuando hizo todas esas tonterías, por lo que tuvo que llamar desde la puerta esperando y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le permitiera entrar aunque fuera por un momento, realmente deseaba verlo, y sabía que era la única posibilidad que tenía para hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres? - respondió con enfado desde la bocina en la puerta blindada, lo suficiente como para hacer que Allen se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-T-tus apuntes... vengo a regresarlos... - Allen se quería golpear la cabeza pues sentía que ni siquiera estaba diciendo algo coherente.

-Déjalos ahí. - le contestó completamente desinteresado, parecía que quería evitar exactamente lo que el albino quería hacer; Allen miró a ambos lados del lugar, ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¿Quería que los dejara ahí... en el suelo... en el pasillo?

-N-no puedo, alguien podría llevárselos... o tirarlos. - insistió tratando de convencer al otro, viendo que era más difícil de lo creyó, no sabía qué más hacer, estaba desesperado y comenzaba a angustiarse cada vez más.

“Como si algún idiota quisiera tener los apuntes de alguien más... ” pensó Kanda mientras trabajaba arduamente y lo veía a través de la cámara de seguridad en su computadora, el inglés se veía triste y agobiado, a él realmente no le interesaba lo que le pasara a esos cuadernos, pero parecía que el Moyashi no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos en medio del pasillo e irse, cerró los ojos y masajeó su frente con una de sus manos suspirando con cansancio, ese chiquillo era muy terco, no debía ser tan difícil sólo dejar de molestar pero sabía que ese mocoso idiota no iba a hacerlo.

-Déjalos en la sala y vete. - dijo esperando que hiciera como le había dicho, y, con mucha molestia y fastidio, abrió la puertas de la suite para que el menor entrara, no tenía caso discutir con él, mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido se iría.

Allen no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por haber logrado que le permitiera entrar, caminó despacio hacia la sala y dejó los cuadernillos en la mesa de la estancia, su sentido común le decía que debía irse así como Kanda se lo había mandado, pero cuando se vio dentro de aquel recinto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba estar en ese lugar, así que comenzó a avanzar por el gran pasillo que atravesaba todo el dormitorio donde había habitado por tanto tiempo; antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó a las puertas dobles que daban acceso al interior de la oficina del japonés, se mantuvo de pie frente a ellas y trató de tomar una de las manijas para abrirla a pesar de sentirse tan temeroso por lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Allen se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa profunda y potente voz hablarle con enojo, giró a sus espaldas encontrándose con el mayor detrás de él y se congeló sin saber qué hacer ahora que había sido descubierto, al parecer, no era bueno haciendo eso; no sabía qué decir, había tantas cosas que quería hacer pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando volvió a verlo de cerca, por lo que sólo lo miró fijamente, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a perderse dentro de esos oscuros ojos. -Sal de aquí. - 

Kanda le dirigió una mirada muy molesta, una que el menor sintió de inmediato e hizo que bajara con tristeza su mirada, caminó hacia la salida sintiéndose verdaderamente despreciable al haber tratado de meterse a ese lugar por la fuerza, los ojos del otro se lo decían, no debió haber ido, ya no había razón para que estuviera ahí; aumentó la velocidad conforme sentía esa horrenda sensación asfixiándole el corazón por lo que comenzó a correr frenéticamente, no podía soportar estar por más tiempo en ese lugar, tenía que salir de ahí.

Kanda lo vio irse en silencio, había notado las tenues ojeras debajo de sus ojos, lo irritados y cansados que se encontraban, también vio algunas heridas que tenía en su rostro y el labio partido que aún no se le había curado, cerró los ojos con pesar al recordar qué había pasado para que terminara de esa manera; abrió las puertas de su oficina y entró en ella dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, se recargó en el portentoso mueble con una mano mientras cubría su rostro con la otra, no había sido buena idea dejarlo entrar desde el principio, y tampoco fue bueno verlo otra vez.

Allen llegó corriendo a su dormitorio, abrió las puertas escandalosamente cerrándolas tras de sí, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, se recargó en ellas tratando de regular su reparación, estrujaba fuertemente su pecho con una mano mientras sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos; no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad, esa mirada... Kanda jamás lo había visto así antes, él nunca le había dirigido una mirada tan indiferente, tan fría como esa, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si sólo sintiera repulsión por él? ¿Acaso era posible? Después de lo que pasó, ¿podía ser posible que Kanda ahora lo odiara? 

Elevó ambas manos hasta cubrir su boca con ellas tratando de contener el fuerte sollozo que comenzaba a brotar de él, se dejó caer en el suelo resbalando su espalda sobre la pieza de madera que había en su habitación, quedó sentado en el piso con sus rodillas flexionadas al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro lloroso con sus manos; no había otra explicación, seguramente el chico japonés lo odiaba por todas las cosas que le había dicho, ¿cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Había perdido completamente el control de sus emociones, y prefirió dejarse llevar por el enojo que sentía al haber pensado que era un pasatiempo para él y que éste tenía a alguien más en vez de averiguar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones que el otro tenía, y le dijo esas horribles cosas aun cuando no era lo que pensaba de él en realidad.

Lo que nunca deseó que pasara, lo que siempre quiso evitar que sucediera, él mismo lo había provocado, había perdido toda oportunidad de estar con él, por supuesto que lo odiaba, después de todo lo que había hecho realmente no podía esperar a que el ojinegro sintiera otra cosa por él, se lo había ganado, es lo único que había logrado con todo lo que hizo... Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio, no volvió a haber señal alguna de él después de eso, los días siguieron pasando y él seguía llorando sin parar, lloraba todas las noches sin poder evitarlo, tanto como nunca antes lo había hecho, no había noche que no lo hiciera, en el día e incluso entre clases usaba sus libros para ocultarse y que nadie lo viera, así es como se encontraba ahora.

Ese día estaba mucho más afligido que nunca, la carga de todos esos pesares no hacía más que aumentar, por lo que no había podido prestar atención en nada, no supo en qué momento habían acabado las clases, habían tenido esa hora libre, pero tuvo que fingir que estaba durmiendo todo el tiempo pues no se le pudo ocurrir qué más hacer para tratar de ignorar los maltratos de sus compañeros, después de todo, ahora ya no tenía a donde ir; todos le habían aventado bolas de papel y lo habían cubierto con ellas, era lo menos dañino que habían hecho a pesar de ser una acción sumamente estúpida y mediocre para su edad, ni siquiera intentó hacer algo al respecto, estaba tan cansado por todo que solamente quería quedarse ahí y jamás volver a ver a nadie.

Se sentía tan vacío y tan solo, pero... él siempre había estado así, siempre había tenido que confrontar el maltrato de muchas personas, siempre se encontraba triste y solo, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Era posible sentirse aún peor de lo que siempre había sentido toda su vida? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan abandonado? ¿... porque haber visto un pequeño rayo de luz en su vida le hizo darse cuenta de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba? ¿... porque la esperanza de haber creído que podría ser alguien especial para Kanda se había convertido en la espantosa humillación de saber que eso nunca sucedería? Estaba tan arrepentido por todas las cosas que había causado, había arruinado todo, no podía corregir lo que había hecho, y ahora tampoco podía intentar acercarse al chico que tanto le gustaba, pues ya no era bienvenido en su dormitorio ni había manera alguna de que pudiera volver a verlo.

Se había hecho muy tarde ya, hacía un par de horas que las clases habían acabado pero él seguía ahí llorando, estaba sentado recostado sobre su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía nada qué hacer, no tenía nadie a quien ver... ya no, tampoco tenía hambre y no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido algo, sólo sentía el dolor en sus adentros y sus sollozos eran todo lo que se escuchaba dentro del aula escolar. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos, no se había movido ni quería hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que irse de ahí en algún momento, levantó la cabeza cuando por fin pudo calmar un poco su llanto, percatándose de la presencia del que estaba frente a él haciendo que se quedara petrificado en cuanto lo vio, no se atrevió a levantar la vista pues no sabía cómo enfrentar al joven que lo veía detenidamente, por un instante se alegró de tenerlo cerca otra vez... y también por haber secado sus lágrimas antes de que se descubriera, pues estaba seguro de que se vería aún más patético de lo que ya era si no lo hubiera hecho.

-Hay una reunión este fin de semana... - dijo Kanda mientras ponía una especie de carta sobre el escritorio, Allen no tenía fuerzas ni valor para mirar el rostro del chico japonés, ¿en verdad era Kanda? ¿No lo estaba soñando o imaginando? Luego de tantos días de desvelo a causa del llanto pensó que quizás había empezado a alucinar con él, pero tenía miedo de confirmarlo, temía que sólo fuera una confusión suya, por lo que solamente pudo fijar su mirada en el sobre decorado el cual parecía ser el envoltorio de una invitación, pues tenía su nombre escrito en él. -... es importante, así que tengo que ir, y quiero que vayas conmigo. - Kanda no tenía ninguna razón para hablarle después de lo que había pasado, mucho menos de invitarlo para que asista a una reunión que seguramente tenía algo que ver con su trabajo, se supone que ya no tenía nada que ver con él, ¿por qué haría algo como eso? -Nos vemos mañana. - dijo el mayor para después salir del lugar, dejando al menor sumamente confundido e impactado.

No sabía si era un sueño o la realidad, tampoco sabía si era bueno o malo, no podía pensar en averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido en realidad, sólo podía mirar el sobre color hueso con figurillas doradas adornando el contorno y su nombre escrito en él con letras rojas grandes y brillantes, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y percibió un inexplicable sentimiento desbordando en su corazón. El día siguiente llegó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de ello, se había alistado desde muy temprano y bajó de su pent house rumbo a la salida del colegio a la hora exacta que decían las instrucciones escritas en la invitación, al salir del edificio donde residían los estudiantes de primer grado, se dio cuenta de que el señor Tiedoll estaba esperándolo afuera, dándole una cálida sonrisa, la cual trató de corresponder, y lo condujo hasta una limosina negra situada en las afueras del instituto.

Cuando Allen entró en ella se percató de que Kanda ya estaba dentro del vehículo, sentado junto a la ventana cruzado de brazos y piernas, mirando a través del cristal al lado opuesto de donde venía entrando el pequeño inglés, al parecer, ignorándolo deliberadamente, éste se sintió temeroso en cuanto lo vio, a pesar de que el otro no había fijado su mirada en él en ningún momento; era inevitable que se sintiera tan incómodo, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí o por qué el chico japonés lo había invitado a una reunión, al menos parecía que no era una equivocación suya puesto que había mandado a su sirviente para que fuera por él, pero, prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, en ese preciso momento sólo quería permanecer de esa manera junto a él.

Se aseguró de estar sentado hasta el otro extremo de la limosina, no deseaba molestarlo, se mantuvo cabizbajo todo el tiempo, no trató de hablar con él ni volvió a mirarlo, sabía que estaba junto a él y eso era suficiente como para hacer que su corazón fuera bombardeado por todas las emociones que únicamente ese joven había podido despertar en él, desde la tristeza y congoja por los errores que había cometido, la felicidad de poder verlo una vez más, la esperanza de creer que le estaba dando otra oportunidad, hasta una indescriptible paz que lo inundaba sólo por el hecho de estar con él en el mismo lugar, así como la usual timidez que de nuevo lo albergaba al sentir cuan hondo se encontraba en su interior, eran demasiadas sensaciones y no sabía de qué manera debía comportarse para no empeorar la situación.

El albino no sabía a donde lo estaba llevando y tampoco quería aventurarse a preguntarlo, sólo quería quedarse de esa forma un poco más, sin embargo aquel viaje no duró mucho puesto que no tardaron en llegar a su destino, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta para que bajara pero en vez de eso quedó maravillado por lo que vio, el lugar a donde llegaron, era un enorme y lujoso hotel con tantas decoraciones y aditamentos en la fachada que se veía aún más hermoso que el hotel Plaza de Nueva York; había quedado inmóvil mientras divisaba el elegante edificio haciendo que el peli azul se desesperara y saliera por la otra puerta, la que estaba a su lado izquierdo, rodeó el automóvil y se encaminó hacia la entrada del gran edificio, Allen se percató de que aún no salía del vehículo hasta que vio el cabello azulino y las espaldas de Kanda alejándose conforme avanzaba hacia el interior del hotel, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse para ir tras de él, quedándose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

La limosina se alejó siguiendo la glorieta por donde circulaban los vehículos, situada frente a un enorme cercado con gruesos barrotes de hierro que rodeaban el terreno, después del cual se encontraban unas jardineras bellamente decoradas con arbustos, flores, fuentes de agua y pinos, había una amplia sección de éstas a cada lado del camino empedrado que se abría paso hacia la edificación a donde pretendían llegar; ambos caminaron a través de ellas para llegar a la entrada del recinto, Allen pudo observar un enorme escudo de piedra roja con bordes dorados y una gran “K” dorada en medio de él puesta en la pared de la fachada, justo arriba de la puerta principal, por lo cual entendió que se encontraban en uno de los hoteles de la familia de Kanda, además de que recordó que estaba descrito en la información de la invitación que le había dado, ¿ahí es donde iba a ser la reunión, en ese impresionante y majestuoso hotel? De pronto se sintió muy intimidado por recordar quien era el chico que iba delante de él, aquel joven empresario excepcional e inalcanzable, aquel a quien no tenía derecho de acompañar y con quien menos aún podía tener oportunidad de entablar alguna relación amorosa.

De nuevo bajó la mirada sintiéndose indigno de caminar cerca de él, pues bien sabía que si antes no lo merecía solamente por no ser de su misma condición, ahora menos lo era por todos los problemas que le había causado, cada detalle del hotel se lo recordaba, las incrustaciones de plata y oro en las paredes de mármol, la bella cristalería que adornaba los techos en forma de candelabros y lámparas, los preciosos tapices de color rojo escarlata bordados con hilos de oro que cubría los pisos relucientes, todo en estilo barroco pulcramente ornamentado, además de los arreglos florales que destilaban suculentos aromas dándole un ambiente completamente único, todo era simplemente hermoso... ¿qué estaba haciendo él en un lugar así? ¿Por qué Kanda pensó que debía asistir con él a una reunión de esa índole?

-Ésta es tu habitación. - dijo de pronto el chico de ojos rasgados, haciendo que el albino despertara de su autolamentación y se diera cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo habían caminado.

Allen se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos y siguió a Kanda inconscientemente, sin haberse percatado de que se habían detenido frente a una gran puerta doble de madera color blanca con bordes dorados, la cual abrió el ojinegro para que el menor entrara, mostrándole la lujosa suite a la que habían arribado; parecía un cuarto de ensueño, el más elegante y lujoso que había visto en su vida, se detuvo frente a una de las grandes ventanas que había en el lugar, viendo hacia la nada mientras pensaba en mil y un cosas sin percatarse de que el oriental lo miraba discretamente todo el tiempo, dejó la llave en una mesita junto a la puerta y tomó el picaporte de la pieza para salir de la suite.

-No llegues tarde. - dijo Kanda cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo y preocupado al peliblanco quien recién se daba cuenta de que el mayor ya se había ido.

“¿Qué? ¿No se va a quedar aquí?” pensó Allen con una triste mirada en el rostro, y posteriormente bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre, ¿qué le había hecho creer que el otro compartiría cuarto con él? Realmente no era un pensamiento coherente considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, además de que seguramente Kanda quería tener su propia habitación, era su propiedad después de todo y no era necesario que se quedara con él, era absurdo pensar de esa manera; apenas era medio día y la reunión sería hasta después de las 4pm, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para alistarse. Deambuló por toda la suite viendo lo espaciosa y bien acondicionada que estaba, sin duda era una de las mejores alcobas del lugar, ¿por qué le había dado una así a él? 

Detuvo sus reflexiones cuando escuchó un alboroto en el pasillo, se acercó a la puerta desde donde se percibían las voces de varios muchachos conversando entre sí, “¿Viste quién entró? ¿Qué hace él aquí?” Allen se angustió más cuando los oyó, ¿estaban hablando de él? De nuevo se entristeció al darse cuenta de que no era bien recibido por parte de esos chicos, pero aquel suceso se opacó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta repentinamente, haciendo que el chico británico brincara por el susto que se llevó, trató de tranquilizarse y abrió lentamente la puerta temiendo que fueran esos sujetos quienes estuvieran buscándolo; sin embargo, pudo volver a respirar aliviado cuando vio que se trataba del señor Tiedoll cargado con una gran bolsa negra que parecía una cubierta para prendas de vestir, el mayor entró depositando el estuche dentro de la recámara y salió de la suite al poco tiempo, por un instante pudo ver al grupo de chicos que hablaban en medio del pasillo y cuando cerró la puerta los oyó decir “Seguramente le dieron su traje de mesero... ” haciendo burla de lo que recién había pasado.

Aquello sólo dejó aún más preocupado al ojiplata y, por un momento, se preguntó si realmente era esa la razón por la que Kanda lo había llevado a ese lugar, fue a la habitación con deseos de averiguar qué era lo que el sirviente del ojinegro le había llevado y casi se le sale el corazón por la tremenda impresión que le dio al ver la ropa que había mandado para él... 

Pasadas las horas llamaron a la puerta y Allen fue a abrirla, aún faltaba media hora para que comenzara la reunión, pero estaba tan nervioso y desesperado que ya estaba arreglándose, pues no dejaba de recordarse una y otra vez que Kanda le dijo que no llegara tarde; lo que definitivamente no esperaba era que fuera precisamente él quien estuviera tocando la puerta en ese momento, por lo que quedó paralizado en cuanto lo vio.

Eso y que lo estuviera contemplando vestido con un precioso smoking de saco y pantalón color azul muy claro ligeramente grisáceo, con un chaleco de seda fina y lustrosa color azul celeste, además de una camisa blanca de manga larga estilo inglesa y una corbata azul grisáceo haciendo juego con el resto del traje, era simplemente perfecto y se veía espléndido... como siempre.

-Ah... y-ya casi termino, s-sólo me falta... - decía Allen por demás nervioso batallando horriblemente con esa corbata que no lograba acomodarse.

Asimismo, sentía que le temblaban demasiado las manos por haber visto así al chico oriental, ¿acaso se había tardado tanto que había tenido que ir ahí por él? Se miraba frustrado en el espejo mientras intentaba hacer ese nudo imposible fallando miserablemente en ello; Kanda se dio cuenta de eso y tomó uno de sus antebrazos para detenerlo jalándolo suavemente para acercarlo a él, le quitó la corbata desarreglada a Allen y la arrojó sobre su hombro derecho en completa muestra de menosprecio ante esa elegante prenda de vestir, sacó el listón rojo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo puso en su cuello en lugar de la corbata; Allen estaba tan impresionado de volver a tener tan cerca al otro que no se había percatado de lo que había hecho ni podía pensar en algo que no fuera sentir la cercanía del peli azul otra vez, Kanda se alejó un poco para verlo en cuanto terminó.

Allen estaba vistiendo un smoking de saco y pantalón color gris muy claro, casi blanco, mientras que su chaleco era de seda lustrosa plateada que hacía conjunto con la camisa inglesa blanca de manga larga y desentonaba con el listón rojo que el peli azul le había puesto, pues el juego iba con la corbata que había aventado al piso la cual era de raso color gris oscuro adicionada con un broche conformado por una perla engastada en una base de oro; un par de mechones blancos enmarcaban su rostro y el resto de su flequillo estaba peinado a su lado derecho, era la primera vez que veía el cabello de ese chiquillo acomodado y peinado de esa forma pues sabía que siempre era un completo desastre. Realmente se veía muy bien, asimismo, esas mejillas sonrosadas junto con esa mirada perdida y expectante hacían que se viera aún más tentador de lo que ya era, pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla del albino para acomodar un par de cabellos detrás de la oreja de éste, con una caricia tan sutil que el menor ni siquiera pudo sentirla, además de que estaba demasiado distraído como para notarlo.

Después de lo cual, Kanda dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, diciéndole sin palabras que lo siguiera, “¿Qué? ¿No va a besarme?” pensó Allen escandalizado por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que sería demasiado inapropiado a causa de la situación en la que se encontraban, aún más cuando ni siquiera debería estar en ese lugar puesto que ya no tenía nada que ver con él; suspiró con frustración apresurándose para ir detrás del chico japonés mientras se reprochaba su estupidez y se lamentaba por haber deseado con tanto anhelo esa acción de su parte, ¿qué le hizo creer que Kanda iba a besarlo después de todo lo que había pasado?

Llegaron a un enorme salón con paredes de mármol blanco, adicionado con los grandes ventanales cubiertos por bellas cortinas translúcidas, había mesas redondas con manteles blancos y arreglos florales como adorno, dejando libre el espacio del centro para una pista de baile, además de contar con una alargada mesa de buffet al fondo del lugar y una barra tipo bar al lado derecho, junto a la gran puerta doble de madera color blanca que fungía como vestíbulo, por donde habían entrado, el ambiente del lugar más bien parecía al de una fiesta de gala; Kanda tomó un portapapeles y se lo entregó sin decirle nada más, al parecer iba a tener el cargo de asistente o algo así, ya que en las hojas del sujetador había información de todas las personas que habían sido invitadas a la reunión, cada una tenía su fotografía, nombre y una breve descripción de los negocios que tuvieran que ver con la familia Kanda, todos eran adolescentes más o menos de su misma edad y vestían trajes y vestidos de colores claros como los que traían ellos, también notó las miradas de desprecio que muchos le enviaban, por lo que prefirió dedicarse a pasar asistencia mental a todos los invitados, lo cual no fue difícil gracias a los documentos que tenía.

-Espera aquí. - fue lo único que Kanda le dijo, lo único que le había dicho en todo ese tiempo, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la pista.

Allen quedó de pie cerca del recibidor, ligeramente recargado en la barra, desde donde lo veía alejarse mientras apresaba el portapapeles entre sus manos sintiéndose nervioso y preocupado, tanto por el comportamiento de Kanda, como por las murmuraciones y miradas que los demás le dirigían, miraba fijamente al chico japonés pues prefería observarlo a él que cruzarse con la mirada despectiva de alguna otra persona; por ello se dio cuenta de que el otro se detuvo frente a una joven en medio de tantas e inmediatamente oyó a algunas chicas que hablaban entre sí “¿Quién es ella?... Es su prometida, ¿ves el anillo que tiene? Kanda se lo dio... Imposible, ¿estás segura?... Sí, después de todo es la única hija de la distinguida familia MacCallister, no puedes esperar que alguien más tenga oportunidad de salir con él... ” La chica castaña tenía un rostro aniñado y fino de tez clara, su cabello ondulado llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos claros eran una preciosa combinación de lila y violeta, su complexión era delgada y parecía ser sólo un poco más baja que él, probablemente también era de su misma edad, portaba un vestido de seda liso y corto color durazno muy claro que mostraba sus hombros descubiertos y hacía que se viera sumamente atractiva.

El chico de los ojos plateados podía asegurar que era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida, lo cual hizo que automáticamente se comparara con ella sin poder evitarlo, sin duda ella era la mejor opción para ser la pareja de Kanda, sólo él podía tener a esa chica tan bella como prometida, era obvio que el joven más apuesto y adinerado del país tenía que casarse con la más hermosa joven heredera de una de las familias más prestigiosas que había... era obvio que jamás se enamoraría de un chico que nunca conoció a sus padres, que no sabe dónde nació ni tiene futuro en esa sociedad tan cegada por la ambición, la cual siempre lo ha odiado por no ser como ellos. Aquello le rompió el corazón, más de lo que ya estaba, y eso sólo se confirmó cuando vio que ambos conversaban y se apartaban hacia una puerta situada en el otro extremo de lugar, al lado contrario donde estaba él; lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, sabía que Kanda tenía a alguien más y que la veía cuando salía del internado, sabía que se estaba burlando de él, sabía que no sentía nada hacia él, que no significaba nada para él, el albino bajó el rostro, soltó el portapapeles y apretó fuertemente su pecho con sus manos, esa sensación... esa horrible sensación en su pecho, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, incluso atropellando a un par de invitados, no quería seguir en ese lugar, quería irse de ahí, tenía que salir, tenía que irse, ¿solamente para eso lo había llevado a ese lugar? ¿Para restregarle en su cara lo mucho que se estaba burlando de él? ¿Para vengarse de su estupidez, por haberse atrevido a fijarse en él? ¿Para hacerle entender de una vez por todas que jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él? Se quitó de un tirón el listón rojo arrojándolo al suelo e hizo lo mismo con el saco, sentía que esa vestimenta era un disfraz con el que quería ridiculizarlo para asegurarse de que no olvidara lo que era, que no era nadie, que no valía nada y que nunca dejaría de ser un huérfano bastardo por más que se arreglara o ataviara, sin importar cuan rico fuera el hombre que lo había adoptado... Que jamás podría hacer que se enamorara de él... Corrió por el camino empedrado que daba acceso a la salida del gran hotel y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, dándole la dirección a la que quería llegar.

Mana Walker se encontraba sentado en la sala de su hermosa mansión leyendo tranquilamente algunos documentos del caso que estaba llevando su bufete, se encontraba muy distraído pensando en su pequeño hijo pues hacía varios días que lo notaba un poco diferente a través de las llamadas que hacía para comunicarse con él, lo extrañaba mucho ya que tampoco había vuelto a su casa y tenía ya muchos días sin verlo; sin embargo, no había podido dedicarle más tiempo a esa asunto, puesto que estaba muy ocupado con todo el trabajo que tenía encima y, según sabía, el menor también estaba entretenido con sus quehaceres escolares, seguramente era por eso que lo sentía tan abrumado, suponía que no era nada grave, después de todo estaba seguro de que su querido hijo le haría saber si tuviera algún problema. Se disponía a tomar su taza humeante de té cuando, de pronto, sonó el teléfono que había sobre la pequeña mesa al lado derecho del alargado sillón donde se encontraba, el cual contestó mientras seguía viendo los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Sí? Habla Mana Walker, ¿en qué puedo servirle? - habló cortésmente el hombre de casi treinta años, como solía hacerlo desde que inició su carrera de abogado.

-P-papá... - dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y apoyaba ambos codos sobre sus rodillas, encogiéndose tanto como pudo en el asiento del automóvil, abrumado por la sobrecarga de emociones en su interior.

-¿Allen, eres tú? - preguntó completamente descolocado por la voz quebrada que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, se preocupó cuando distinguió los sollozos y la respiración forzada que se oían al fondo. -¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? - se comenzó a alarmar más cuando el menor dejó de responderle.

-Papá... estoy... en casa... - fue todo lo que pudo decir por los dolorosos lamentos que le cortaban la respiración.

-Disculpe, señor, parece que el joven Allen acaba de llegar. - dijo repentinamente una de las sirvientas de la mansión Walker.

Mana volteó incrédulo a verla, y salió aprisa rumbo a la entrada de su hogar desde donde pudo divisar el taxi y al pequeño albino salir estrepitosamente de él, Allen bajó del vehículo y fue corriendo hacia la entrada, ignorando el hecho de que el conductor le gritaba que pagara lo que le debía, pasó los guardias que lo miraron con asombro mientras atravesaba rápidamente el camino que daba acceso al interior del edificio y se arrojó a los brazos de Mana para llorar desconsoladamente; éste se encontraba de pie con un par de sirvientas y el mayordomo esperándolo junto a la puerta, lo recibió con afecto y sorpresa pero sobre todo con suma preocupación, el castaño entró a la vivienda con el menor que seguía aferrado a él, abrazándolo fuertemente, ¿qué le había pasado a su pequeño hijo adoptivo como para hacer que llorara de esa manera?

Mientras tanto, dentro del prestigioso hotel de los Kanda, el chico japonés había entrado en la habitación contigua al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión que había tenido que organizar para los hijos de los socios así como lo hacía su padre, pero nada de eso importaba, había hecho esa estúpida reunión solamente para poder hacerse cargo del problema que tenía enfrente y estaba dispuesto librarse de él de una vez por todas.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, no esperaba que fueras a invitarme a una fiesta como ésta, ¿acaso vas a anunciar nuestro compromiso formalmente delante de todos? - dijo la chica castaña presuntuosamente, mirándolo con esos falsamente inocentes ojos lila.

-No, la única razón por la que te llamé fue para que me devuelvas ese anillo. - dijo indiferentemente el chico peli azul, viendo la consternación en el gesto de la joven a quien le ordenaba desistir de sus maquinaciones.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? Tú fuiste quien me lo dio, no deberías jugar de esa manera cuando sabes que hay tantas cosas en riesgo, además, debes estar consciente de lo que sucedería si lo hiciera, ¿o no? - respondió burlona y desafiante, negándose rotundamente a hacer lo que le decía, por lo que Kanda se acercó un poco más a ella sólo para mostrarle cuan equivocada estaba si creía que podía amedrentarlo.

-No estoy bromeando... - sí, esa fría mirada y el espeluznante tono de voz la habían intimidado, que por la cercanía, tenía un efecto aún más notorio. -... tú no eres nada de mí, nunca hemos sido algo y nunca lo seremos, ya me encargué de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para asegurarme de que eso jamás suceda; todos los documentos que hay en esa carpeta pueden hacer que todos los negocios que tu familia tiene con la mía sean fácilmente destruidos y que nunca volvamos a ser socios, es toda la evidencia que requiero para demostrar que ese supuesto compromiso es completamente innecesario. - 

Al decir eso la joven giró a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba una mesa redonda ataviada con una mantel blanco y un bello arreglo de flores en el centro, y junto a él, un folder con muchos documentos así como lo había dicho el ojinegro, ella los agarró entre sus manos comprobando que era información verídica de su familia que podría arruinar su estilo de vida privilegiada, lo cual hizo que perdiera la compostura mostrando mucha rabia en su expresión y haciendo que sintiera un impulso de querer romper la evidencia.

-Adelante, rómpelos si quieres, esas sólo son copias, todos mis abogados tienen los documentos originales y están preparados para cualquier cosa que tengan que hacer. - dijo el joven oriental con un atisbo de burla en su voz, pero con una miraba tan helada y segura de lo que decía que verdaderamente logró aterrar a la joven americana. 

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! - dijo Kanda elevando la voz, callándola al instante y haciendo que volviera a temerle.

-¿Crees que tu padre lo permitirá? - dijo de nuevo tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

-Ese asunto no le importa tanto como crees, sólo arregló ese compromiso porque creyó que aumentaría su fortuna con él, cuando le muestre la información que está en esos documentos y vea que no vales tanto como pensaba, anulará inmediatamente ese acuerdo, jamás haría algo sin recibir una recompensa por ello. - dijo Kanda con un gesto inexpresivo e impasible, aquello hirió el orgullo de la chica, sabía perfectamente cómo se manejaba ese hombre y que, tristemente, el chico japonés tenía razón. -Esto se acabó, lo único que quiero es que me devuelvas ese anillo; puedes renunciar a él discretamente o haré que todo el mundo sepa lo que ustedes han hecho por tanto tiempo, pero no será tan fácil si te niegas. Juro que no te dejaré en paz, llegaré tan lejos como deba hacerlo sin importar lo que suceda, me aseguraré de hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno hasta que me lo hayas regresado. - dijo el asiático sumamente amenazante como última alternativa, ante lo cual la chica castaña se sintió ofendida y muy frustrada, y sin poder hacer algo más, se quitó el anillo de oro que tenía incrustado un diamante en él y lo depositó en la mano del peli azul.

-¿Quién diría que harías tanto escándalo por una baratija como esa?, te aseguro que nadie querrá algo tan corriente y mucho menos si eres tú quien se lo da. - dijo sonriendo con arrogancia, tratando de sacar un poco del veneno que traía dentro.

-No es por su valor monetario, sino por lo que representa, pero jamás lo entenderías, por lo demás, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir que alguna vez lo tuviste, o me encargaré de hacer que te arrepientas de eso; ahora podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana con tu vida, con tu familia o con tu cuerpo, me tiene sin cuidado lo que te suceda, y, si por mí fuera, me encantaría exponerte como lo que verdaderamente eres delante de los demás... pero tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer, además, tú y tu familia recibirán lo que se merecen tarde o temprano, estoy completamente seguro de eso. - dijo Kanda con una espeluznante sonrisa y una mirada increíblemente atemorizante, giró hacia la salida de la habitación dejando a la chica realmente aterrada al pensar en lo que podría hacer.

Después de eso, entró de nueva cuenta en el gran salón lleno de esos idiotas que tanto le desagradaban y trató de ubicar esa cabellera blanquecina entre todos los estorbos que lo ocultaban de su vista, miró rápidamente hacia la mesa del buffet esperando verlo ahí acabándose todos los platillos que había por el feroz apetito que siempre tenía, pero no estaba en ese sitio, incluso había encargado que pusieran una gran bandeja con mitarashi dango sólo para él, para que pudiera comer esas cosas que tanto le gustan, la cual estaba intacta; ¿dónde se había metido ese estúpido Moyashi? 

Siguió buscándolo por todo el lugar sin poder encontrarlo, pudo ver las puertas entreabiertas cuando pasó frente a la entrada y entre ellas vio un punto rojo en la lejanía afuera del edificio, salió al exterior divisando a simple vista el atardecer que caía, luego notó el objeto tirado que parecía brillar en medio del camino empedrado, era el listón rojo del albino, además, el saco que formaba parte del traje que llevaba puesto se encontraba más allá de éste, tomó la cinta entre sus manos una vez más, preguntándose en sus adentros sobre el paradero del menor sin ser capaz de imaginarse a dónde podría haber ido... “Moyashi... ”   
_____________________________

Gracias por leer :3  
Atte: Bladegaur


	24. Chapter 24

Oscuridad. Era lo único que podían ver, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado así, ni cuántos días llevaba sin poder divisar algo en medio de la penumbra; estaba cansado, desesperanzado, se encontraba acostado sobre su cama pero no era capaz de pensar en nada más y su mente no lograba procesar lo que había sucedido, la inconciencia aún lo tenía completamente aprisionado. Parpadeó un par de veces y pudo observar un pequeño haz de luz entrando por la escasa abertura que había entre la cortina y una de las ventanas de su cuarto, estaba en la habitación que siempre había tenido en la gran mansión Walker, la que Mana, su padre adoptivo, le había dado cuando hizo que formara parte de su familia, Mana... sabía que Mana había ido a verlo varias veces, recordaba haberlo visto pero no había podido hablarle ni mirarlo, no había dormido en todo ese tiempo y sentía su cuerpo entumecido por la falta de movilidad; al poco tiempo dejó de pensar en ello y agudizó su oído cuando se percató de que tocaban la puerta.

-Disculpe, joven Allen, su padre lo espera para tomar el almuerzo. - dijo una joven que trabajaba como sirvienta en la mansión.

Después de lo cual, se retiró a sabiendas de que hacía varios días que el chico británico no salía de su recámara, ella, al igual que los demás empleados, estaban preocupados por él, ya que no había hablado con nadie desde que volvió, ni siquiera con su amado padre, y tampoco se estaba alimentando adecuadamente, nadie sabía qué le había pasado ni qué podían hacer para que mejorara. Allen se removió entre las sábanas y se levantó lentamente, quería ir, quería ver a Mana, no quería preocuparlo ni hacer que hubiera disconformidad alguna entre ellos, logró conseguir más lucidez junto con ese pensamiento y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna lámpara encendida en su cuarto, todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas, razón por lo cual no podía ver la luz del sol ni había alguna otra cosa que le advirtiera qué hora del día era, y el recordar la palabra “almuerzo”, le hizo preguntarse qué tan tarde sería como para haber perdido el desayuno.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta y la abrió cuando estuvo cerca, al instante levantó la vista encontrándose de frente con Mana quien se debatía si debía entrar a ver a su pequeño hijo o si era mejor dejarlo tranquilo un poco más, éste se asombró al ver al menor de pie en la puerta y luego sonrió pensando que tal vez ya no se sentía tan mal, sin embargo Allen no le devolvió la sonrisa, aun se sentía muy cansado y débil; caminó junto a Mana una vez que salió, a simple vista parecía que sólo tenía sueño pues de cuando en cuando se tallaba los ojos y daba pequeños bostezos, aquello resultó ser un gesto bastante tierno para todos lo que estaban tan angustiados por él. Allen vestía una camisa deportiva color gris de manga corta adicionada con un ancho bolsillo al frente y una capucha con cordones en ella, adornada con dos bieses blancos sobre los hombros y las mangas en forma vertical, portaba un cómodo pantalón de tela de algodón color negro que le llegaba a media pantorrilla y usaba zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles negros.

Ambos llegaron a la sala después de comer un poco, Mana se sentó a leer su periódico y Allen cabeceaba y tenía su mirada perdida mirando hacia la nada, estaba sentado en el sillón frente al mayor y hasta ese momento todo parecía estar en calma; sin embargo, sólo él sabía que tenía un fuerte dolor en sus adentros, aún más grande del que hubiera sentido antes, mas no lograba reaccionar ante él pues estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Era algo tan inusual ya que siempre que llegaba a sentirse mal comenzaba a llorar copiosamente sin poder evitarlo, mas, ahora parecía no ser así; era como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de realizar más esa acción que era tan natural en él, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso se le habían acabado las lágrimas luego de haber llorado tanto? ¿Era posible que se hubiera terminado todo el llanto y desconsuelo que antes sentía? Nada tenía sentido para él en ese momento ni lograba enfocar su mente en poder recordar por qué se encontraba en ese estado tan lamentable; el adulto frente a él se cuestionaba lo mismo sin poder imaginar cuál sería la fuente de su tristeza.

Mana Walker era un hombre inglés de 28 años de edad, tenía largo cabello ondulado castaño sujetado por una cinta roja en una coleta baja, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, vestía un elegante traje negro de chaleco y pantalón, una camisa blanca estilo inglesa y una alargada pañoleta hecha de artícela color vino atada como si fuera una corbata. Estaban tomando el té, el mayor trataba de aprovechar la oportunidad para convivir un poco con su querido hijo, esperaba que tales instantes ayudaran a que el menor se repusiera y superara por fin aquello que lo estuviera haciendo sentir mal; por su parte, no lo había presionado para saber qué era lo que había pasado, quería que se lo dijera cuando estuviera listo, por eso no le había mencionado nada desde que volvió a casa completamente deshecho. Lo demás no importaba, los pendientes, el trabajo ni la escuela, él mismo se había encargado de avisar que Allen faltaría un par de semanas pues lo único que le importaba era que el pequeño albino sobrellevara su malestar, en ello pensaba cuando una de las sirvientas llegó hasta él.

-Disculpe, señor, alguien lo busca en la entrada. - dijo aquella mujer vestida con un largo vestido negro de manga larga adicionado con un delantal y una diadema de encaje blanco.

-Oh, está bien, iré en seguida. Espera, hijo, volveré en un momento. - dijo Mana levantándose del sillón, el albino apenas si levantó el rostro para verlo cuando lo hubo escuchado.

El abogado caminó a través del pasillo yendo hacia el recibidor donde normalmente atendía a sus clientes y demás visitas que llegaban en busca de sus servicios o asesorías legales, no esperaba a nadie en especial, pero fuera quien fuera, seguramente era un asunto muy urgente como para haber ido hasta allá sin haber hecho una cita previa; sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba esperando por él: un joven con una larga cabellera azul y ojos oscuros con obvios rasgos orientales que vestía un traje igual al que su pequeño hijo usaba en el Instituto donde cursaba su educación preparatoria.

-Buenas tardes, señor Walker, disculpe que haya venido sin avisar. - dijo seriamente el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Está bien, ¿en qué puedo servirte... ? - dijo sin terminar la pregunta pues desconocía por completo al chico que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Soy Kanda, el hijo del señor Kanda... - dijo el ojinegro mirándole detenidamente a los ojos, por lo que pudo notar la leve tensión en el cuerpo del castaño a causa de la mención de su propio padre. -Traje un obsequio para su hijo, ¿podría indicarle a mis empleados dónde deben ponerlo? - dijo ante el asombro que ahora mostraba en la mirada, el cual se incrementó luego de que el mayordomo le informara qué clase de presente era, no obstante, Kanda volvió a tomar la palabra antes de que el castaño tratara de negarse. -Señor, ¿su hijo se encuentra aquí? -

Las voces resonaban por el pasillo y lograban llegar hasta donde el albino se encontraba tomando su té, reconocía la voz de su padre, pero no podía identificar por completo la otra aunque sentía que ya la conocía, algo dentro de él comenzaba a despertar y a quemar conforme deseaba verificar de quién se trataba, así que se levantó del sillón y caminó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos, era un desesperante y desbordante anhelo por estar con esa persona, con ese chico... 

-Ah, bueno, sí... - dijo Mana con un poco de nerviosismo, tanto por la inesperada visita del hijo de aquel hombre con el que nunca se había podido llevar bien, como por el hecho de que haya traído semejante regalo, además de que esté preguntando por su hijo adoptivo y que le haya recordado el estado en el que se encontraba. -Está en la sala, pero temo que no es un buen mom... -

-Papá, ¿quién está... ? - Allen interrumpió al mayor, tomando por sorpresa a Mana quien lo miró con asombro al percatarse que no sólo había ido hacia donde él estaba, sino que también estaba hablando otra vez.

Cuando el hombre castaño giró a sus espaldas para divisar la imagen de su hijo, notó que éste enmudeció tan pronto como había empezado a hablar, la curiosidad e interés que había podido escuchar en el tono de su voz parecían haberse esfumado en el instante en que el pequeño peliblanco entró en el vestíbulo de su bella mansión, aquello le extrañó ya que él mismo se había alegrado por haber escuchado tal emoción en el menor, se sorprendió más cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, había agrandado sus ojos plateados como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, o algo que le causara una gran impresión.

-Oh, creo que aún no se conocen. - comentó Mana viendo al oriental y recordando que éste había preguntado por el menor, sonrió ante la minúscula ilusión de pensar que quizá trataba de ser un buen compañero que había notado la ausencia del menor en el colegio, giró su vista otra vez mirando al ojiplata un poco más entusiasmado que antes. -Ya veo... Allen, él es Kanda, vino a verte y trajo un... - 

-No. - respondió Allen en un susurro tan rápido que dejó a Mana muy desconcertado por la velocidad con la que habló.

-¿Allen? - preguntó Mana confusamente, pues le pareció que su hijo no se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo.

-No, él no tiene nada qué hacer aquí; sáquenlo. - dijo Allen empuñando sus manos y mostrando un gesto de verdadero enfado al tiempo que comenzaba a elevar la voz.

-Pero vino sólo para verte y... - dijo Mana asombrado por la reacción del menor, esperaba al menos que no se alterara más.

-¡Yo no quiero verlo! ¿¡Qué hace aquí!? ¡Nadie le pidió que viniera! ¡Quiero que se vaya! - gritaba Allen con notorio desprecio y furia, avanzó un par de pasos mostrándose amenazante y fue lo suficientemente agresivo como para hacer que Mana se inquietara al verlo, logró interponerse en su camino y lo sujetó de ambos brazos para detenerlo; se estaba saliendo de control, pero al ser interceptado por su padre volvió en sí con un gesto de verdadera preocupación en su rostro mezclado con asombro, el mismo gesto que Mana tenía en su expresión, no quería que su padre lo viera de esa manera ni quería mostrarse así delante de él. -Papá... - dijo aun en medio de su desconcierto sin apartar su mirada de la de su padre.

Mana se relajó un poco al ver el nuevo cambio en el peliblanco, parecía que volvía a ser él mismo, debía ser muy difícil para él soportar lo que sea que le esté pasando, le sonrió levemente con ternura, su hijo estaba delicado y sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, pero deseaba profundamente que volviera a ser el niño feliz y tranquilo que conocía; volteó a ver al joven peli azul, el cual parecía estar totalmente sosegado a pesar de haber sido echado de ahí varias veces y presenciar las reacciones descorteses que el ojiplata le había mostrado, sonrió un poco más al ver la pasividad en los ojos del chico japonés, era asombroso ver que mantenía la calma de esa manera, además él era el único que había logrado hacer que Allen volviera a hablar y desahogara sus sentimientos desde que regresó.

-Hijo, ve con él... - Allen inmediatamente lo vio con enormes ojos llenos de preocupación. -... llévalo al salón que está en medio del jardín, ahí es donde quiero que pongan el piano que trajo para ti... - dijo amablemente ante la afligida y suplicante mirada del menor, quien negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente para que no lo forzara a ir con él.

-Disculpen la interrupción, señor, lo llama por teléfono el encargado de la sucursal del este, y el bufete tiene algunos problemas con los casos que están llevando. - dijo el mayordomo a cierta distancia del hombre castaño, quien asintió a pesar de tener al albino aun entre sus brazos.

-Voy para allá, muchas gracias. - dijo al mayordomo quien hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar mientras él volvía a enfocar su mirada en el pequeño que estaba aferrándose a él diciendo una y otra vez “no” en voz muy baja, como si quisiera que solamente él lo oyera. -Ve, hijo, los alcanzaré en cuanto termine de atender esos asuntos, ¿sí? - dijo a pesar de que Allen ya se negaba con más desesperación y aún más audiblemente. -Pasa, por favor, Kanda, allá podrán platicar con más calma. - dijo Mana ante la mirada aterrada del menor y la serena y apacible del otro, les sonrió una vez más para después salir del lugar.

Allen siguió con la mirada a su padre, no quería que lo dejara solo, incluso movió su cuerpo hacia él demostrando cuánta era su desesperación y tristeza al ver que se alejaba, quedó de espaldas hacia Kanda y no tenía ni la menor pizca de ánimos ni deseos de enfrentarlo, eternos minutos pasaron de esa manera en completo silencio y quietud, ninguno se había movido siquiera, el peli azul permanecía inmutable mientras que el albino estaba siendo consumido cada vez más por el enojo; no quería hacerlo, no quería estar cerca de él, pero tampoco quería desatender el mandato de su padre, no quería quedar mal delante de él, así que caminó hacia donde le dijo sin haber volteado ni decirle algo al ojinegro, quien de todas formas lo siguió cuando vio que el menor comenzaba a moverse.

Ambos atravesaron los jardines que rodeaban la bella mansión de los Walker, la cual era de color blanco y tenía una estructura similar a los palacios griegos, varias fuentes de agua adornaban los alrededores dándole una majestuosa vista del exterior, a poca distancia de la entrada principal tras el jardín ubicado al lado izquierdo del edificio se encontraba un gran salón formado por dos áreas conectadas entre sí, la entrada estaba construida por paredes rectangulares donde había una enorme puerta doble compuesta por un hermoso vitral de colores translucidos con formas abstractas de flores y vegetación, al pasar por ésta se encontraba un pequeño pasillo a lo ancho de la pared con bardas de un metro de alto, estaban adheridas a las paredes laterales y terminaban en el centro del gran pasillo que atravesaba todo el largo de la construcción, el cual además contaba con tres de pilares redondeados a cada lado con varias bancas alargadas de madera color chocolate en el espacio disponible entre éste y los muros que rodeaban el edificio, el largo pasillo que se abría paso por en medio de él llegaba a un área redondeada de paredes curveadas adornadas con grandes ventanales iguales a los de la puerta de la entrada y el techo se componía de una cúpula hecha de cristal, en esta área había un escenario circular elevado por varios escalones, dándole un aspecto como si se tratase de un pequeño teatro; en dicho lugar se encontraban los trabajadores que venían con Kanda acomodando el piano recubierto de plata pura, el cual era el presente que el japonés le había llevado al peliblanco.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio una vez que los hombres salieron del lugar, donde sólo quedaron ambos chicos, los cuales parecían estar de acuerdo en no querer enfrentarse ni hablarse, Allen estaba situado en el largo pasillo del salón mirando hacia donde estaba el preciosísimo piano de plata sin ser capaz de apreciar el magnífico objeto a causa del enojo que sentía hacia la persona de quien provenía; nuevamente estaba dándole la espalda al peli azul que estaba un par de metros alejado de él, no deseaba verlo, realmente no deseaba volver a verlo pues el solo hecho de haber cruzado su mirada con la de él lo había hecho recordar todo lo que había pasado, había revivido todo el malestar que se esforzó tanto por olvidar y que le parecía imposible de superar, sin embargo, haberlo contemplado hablando tan amenamente con su padre fue más de lo que pudo soportar, ¿acaso quería torturarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la reunión? - preguntó Kanda de pronto tratando de obtener alguna buena justificación de su parte.

-¿Sólo has venido para eso? Fuiste tú quien desapareció, ¿acaso esperabas a que me quedara en ese lugar? – Allen dijo aquellas palabras girando lentamente su rostro hacia él dejando ver el enojo y la indignación que estaba sintiendo. -¿En verdad creíste que estaría esperándote hasta que se te ocurriera volver? 

Kanda podía ver que Allen estaba completamente furioso ahora que estaba de frente hacia él, entrecerraba sus ojos plateados a causa de todo el resentimiento que tenía, apretaba los dientes y los puños en un esfuerzo por contener todo lo que había callado hasta ese momento, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que sentía que perdería el control si seguía hablando con él; aunque a los ojos de Kanda, el albino se veía encantador por su figura aniñada y el atuendo que traía puesto, y eso no le permitía sentir el aura amenazante que el otro emanaba al verlo. 

-Si es la única razón por la que viniste, deberías irte y llevarte tu piano contigo, no tengo nada que decirte y tampoco quiero nada de ti. - decía Allen con más enojo que antes, haciendo que Kanda comenzara a enojarse también. -¿Por qué no vas con tus amados socios? Por lo que sé, te entiendes muy bien ellos; así que vete, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí. -

-No me iré. - dijo firmemente haciendo que el enojo del menor aumentara por eso. -Tu padre me invitó a pasar y me quedaré aquí hasta que él... - 

-¡Cállate! No te atrevas a usarlo de excusa, ¡te prohíbo que hables de él como si lo conocieras! - Allen gritó al no poder soportar oír la mención de su padre provenir de él.

-De todas formas no me iré hasta terminar lo que vine a hacer, así que no importa cuántas veces digas eso; y para tu información, esos socios de los que hablas no existen, tú tampoco deberías hablar sin conocer a los demás. - dijo Kanda sin importarle la molesta reacción que le había mostrado.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, no trabajarías tanto si no te agradara estar con ellos, ¿piensas que soy tan estúpido como para no saber por qué me llevaste a esa reunión? Si lo único que querías era estar en privado con esa persona que tanto te importa, lo hubieras hecho desde el principio, ¿o acaso creíste que no me enteraría de tu compromiso con esa chica? - sonrió con ironía y rencor. -Te felicito, es muy bonita y se nota que se llevan muy bien, ¿por qué no vas, te casas con ella de una vez y me dejas en paz? - dijo aquello amargamente sin poder contenerse más, sabía que ambos eran felices juntos y que sólo estaban burlándose de él. 

-Tú no sabes nada, ¿por qué no dejas de mentir por una vez en tu vida y dices la verdadera razón por la que estás tan enojado? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto como para que digas todas esas estupideces? - Kanda sabía que el menor estaba dando rodeos, como siempre y le molestaba que no dijera la verdad. -¡Idiota, admite de una buena vez qué rayos es lo que... ! - 

-¿¡Por qué le diste ese anillo a ella!? - dijo de pronto el lloroso albino, descolocando momentáneamente al chico peli azul.

-¿Hablas de esto? - dijo Kanda mostrando el anillo que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos. -Se lo quité en la reunión aquel día, no es especial ni valioso, ¿por qué preguntas por él? ¿Acaso querías quedarte con él? - dijo a manera de burla, la sola mención de esa idea le parecía sumamente absurda.

-¡Sí, eso es lo que quiero! - dijo Allen comenzando a desesperarse tras haber visto la sortija e impacientándose más al saber que se la había quitado a esa chica y sugería dárselo a él, por supuesto que valía y significaba mucho para él, aquello impresionó a Kanda por un instante, pero inmediatamente volvió a entrecerrar los ojos con fastidio.

-Jamás te daría este anillo a ti. - fue lo único que dijo Kanda con una expresión tan seria y fría que hirió profundamente al albino que se estaba quebrando completamente delante de él.

Aquello no sólo era doloroso para Allen, sentía que todas sus suposiciones anteriores estaban siendo confirmadas y los horribles sentimientos que habían provocado en todo ese tiempo volvieron con creces, sentía tanta desolación por esas simples palabras, tanta humillación de su parte, como aquella primera vez que había abusado de él, pero ahora era mucho peor, se había burlado de él más de lo que había pensado; podía sentir cómo su misma alma era destrozada, todo había sido en vano y ya nada tenía sentido, apretó fuertemente los dientes y los puños y, al estar inundado por todas esas sensaciones, terminó abalanzándose sobre el mayor con una lluvia de golpes, no podía pensar en nada, había sucumbido completamente ante la furia y sólo quería sacar todo ese resentimiento de él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? - dijo Kanda esquivando los golpes, habiendo logrado reaccionar a tiempo a pesar de que ese ataque haya sido imprevisto.

-¡Maldito... idiota... todo el tiempo... estuviste...! ¡TÚ...! - decía entrecortadamente por las lágrimas de rabia que comenzaba a derramar mientras continuaba atacando al mayor, soltaba varias patadas voladoras y demás golpes potentes haciendo que aquella comenzara a ser una pelea de verdad, aunque ningún ataque había podido lastimar al oriental; Allen dio un frenético giro para impulsarse en un gran salto desde el suelo tratando de golpear con más fuerza al otro. -¡¡... Eres un... !! - no pudo decir nada más ni conectó ese golpe en el cuerpo de su adversario, puesto que de pronto se desvaneció sobre el piso y Kanda logró sujetarlo antes de que se diera de lleno contra éste.

-Moyashi... - Kanda vio lo débil que se encontraba y trató de acostarlo.

-¡¡No me toques!! - dijo Allen repentinamente, azotando sus manos sobre los brazos ajenos y empujado el cuerpo del peli azul, haciendo que éste lo soltara al instante y él terminara cayendo sobre sus rodillas; tenía la cabeza agachada, respiraba agitadamente y parecía estar realmente agotado, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para levantarse, pero, aun así, no dejó que Kanda se acercara. -... No vuelvas a tocarme... - dijo débilmente mientras se sostenía de uno de los pilares del pasillo para levantarse con dificultad. -... Vete... vete de aquí... ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡¡Lárgate!! ¡¡Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas jamás!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO, DESEARÍA JAMÁS HABERTE CONOCIDO!!! - gritó fuertemente al tiempo que levantaba el rostro lleno de furia y dolor, aunque contrastara con la debilidad que su cuerpo mostraba pues apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras seguía llorando con angustia y pesar diciendo una y otra vez entre sollozos... -Te odio, te odio, te odio... -

El llanto del menor era lo único que se oía, ese sonido rompía completamente la quietud del lugar, Allen giró hasta darle la espalda de nuevo al mayor sujetándose de las bancas para alejarse de él y tambaleándose un poco mientras encogía su cuerpo por el esfuerzo físico y emocional habiendo quedado a mitad del gran pasillo; Kanda lo observaba fijamente en silencio, se acercó a él despacio y lo rodeó con sus brazos como siempre solía hacerlo, apresando completamente ese pequeño cuerpo sin que el peliblanco pusiera resistencia, nunca reaccionaba cuando lo abrazaba por detrás y en esos momentos estaba demasiado débil en todos los sentidos como para poder hacer algo al respecto, recargó la barbilla sobre uno de los hombros de Allen inclinando su rostro sobre el oído del menor.

-Mi padre me dio ese anillo y me dijo que se lo diera a ella cuando yo tenía 8 años, si hubiera sabido qué significaba eso nunca lo hubiera hecho, por mucho tiempo me dediqué a buscar la manera de quitárselo pero fue hasta hace poco que pude hacerlo, ese compromiso jamás me importó y en ningún momento pensé en llevarlo a cabo, por eso hice todo cuanto fuera necesario para anularlo tan pronto como fuera posible. El anillo que tenía ella estuvo su mano por mucho tiempo, jamás te daría eso a ti; el tuyo aún no estaba listo. - dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja aterciopelada y la colocaba en una de las manos del menor. Allen abrió grandes los ojos viendo la caja en sus manos. -No te preocupes por lo demás, jamás no te volveré a molestar, me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelvas a verme en tu vida ni a saber nada de mí, te lo prometo; pero quédate con el piano y con el anillo, siempre quise que tuvieras uno así. Adiós, Allen Walker. - dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, lo soltó y dio media vuelta para ir rumbo a la salida, ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí.

Largos segundos pasaron mientras Allen miraba el estuche con fino forrado de color plomo, permaneció estupefacto tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que el peli azul le había dicho, acercó una de sus manos temblorosa para descubrir lo que había dentro del pequeño contenedor, el cual denotaba elegancia al estar recubierto de fino terciopelo negro, en medio de él, un anillo de plata pura con incrustaciones de diamantes decorado con la figurilla de una bella flor al centro del mismo, y junto a él, una tarjeta blanca con decoración plateada y un mensaje escrito con una hermosa letra manuscrita: “Allen Walker, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y la única razón de mi vida. Aishiteiru. Atentamente: Yuu Kanda.”

Allen abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, por la impresión, por lo que eso significaba, por sus sentimientos, por lo que había pasado... giró repentinamente hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar con su mirada al que había estado ahí con él, ese que ya no estaba a su lado, empezó a caminar torpemente hacia la salida, tenía que ir con él, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera; no sabía cuánto tiempo había quedado petrificado, era bastante posible que se hubiera ido de su casa y no sabía qué hacer en caso de que no pudiera encontrarlo pero tenía que darse prisa, correr tan rápido como pudiera para alcanzarlo, tenía que intentarlo aunque fuera demasiado tarde, sabía que él cumplía sus promesas y que jamás lo volvería a ver si dejaba que saliera de su casa... él se lo había prometido.

Caminaba con determinación hacia la salida, sus pasos eran marcados por su firme andar y estaba plenamente convencido de lo que tenía que hacer, él había tomado esa decisión, lo había prometido y se había preparado para ello desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sabía perfectamente que esa situación no duraría pues todo dependía de que el otro estuviera de acuerdo con ello; él lo sabía, sabía que lo rechazaría, sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría, desde el principio se había negado a estar con él de esa manera, era lógico, era completamente obvio que pasaría, lo supo todo el tiempo, siempre, desde aquella lejana vez hace varios años cuando entendió lo que significaba para él, cuando no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron y se dio cuenta de que abarcaba muchas áreas en su vida a pesar de que no lo hubiera visto otra vez, aunque no pudiera hablarle o supiera más de él.

Siempre estuvo preparado para enfrentarlo y estaba consciente de ello, sin embargo, a pesar de que se hubiera canalizado específicamente para esto en tantas maneras, ¿por qué se sentía como si hubiera luchado en la peor batalla de su vida, la más grande y dolorosa de todas? Su cuerpo dolía, su vista se nublaba, era como si se le drenara la vida con cada paso que daba, se sentía débil y ese potente dolor en su pecho hacía que respirara con dificultad, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? No tenía tiempo para enfermarse ni desmayarse en ese lugar, menos aun cuando el Moyashi lo había echado tantas veces, le había dejado muy en claro que no deseaba que estuviera ahí, y él le había prometido que no volvería a verlo ni a pisar ese lugar; se lo prometió, y tenía que cumplirlo, sin importar lo que pasara, tenía que salir de ahí aún si debía irse a rastras, porque él se lo dijo, Allen dijo que lo odiaba.

Puso su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, dejó caer su peso sobre uno de los pilares adheridos a la pared del pasillo por donde iba caminando, podía divisar a simple vista la salida desde donde estaba recargado junto a un gran ventanal, y aún así no tenía más fuerzas para seguir moviéndose. Pero eso no importaba, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Allen le reclamara por estar aún dentro de su casa, ya no había razón para quedarse más tiempo, y tampoco quería que lo viera en ese estado tan patético y lamentable; porque lo odiaba, Allen lo odiaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho, siempre supo que eso era lo que el menor sentía, pero haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su propia boca era como si le hubiera deseado algo peor que la muerte.

En efecto, sentía que estaba muriendo, como si le hubiera inyectado el peor y más potente de todos los venenos, como si fuera la mejor técnica asesina de todos los tiempos... sólo por haber oído esas palabras pero no, él no podía morir, no ahí, no ahora, no cuando todo en esa casa le gritaba que se fuera cuanto antes, tenía que seguir viviendo para cumplir su promesa, para eso se había preparado, para vivir sabiendo que nunca estaría con él, para desearle una vida feliz a pesar de que él mismo estuviera muriendo por dentro cada día, sintiéndose miserable, anhelando poder estar junto a él y muriendo una vez más al saber que eso jamás sucedería. Así debía ser, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo y aun así esas palabras lo habían atravesado inadvertidamente, súbitamente, con tanta inclemencia que parecía como si todo lo que había vivido con anterioridad no fuera más que un pequeño tropiezo, comparado con el inmenso dolor que ahora sentía… nada se comparaba a eso. Rio con amargura y desesperanza pues incluso en ese momento, le parecía que la vida era sumamente cruel e irónica; justo ahora, por imposible que fuera, sentía como si lo estuviera llamando, como si pudiera oír su dulce voz resonando muy lejos dentro de su mente, qué bien, ahora estaba alucinando con él... “Tch...”

Corría rápidamente entre los amplios jardines de la mansión, tenía que llegar a la salida cuanto antes, antes de que perdiera para siempre la única oportunidad que le quedaba, había agotado todos sus recursos y todo lo había hecho mal, si dejaba que se fuera probablemente no tendría posibilidad de corregir el error más grande que había cometido, pero el costo de no haberse alimentado ni dormido correctamente estaba afectándole, fue por eso que se había desvanecido minutos atrás a causa de las energías faltantes y sabía que estaba sobreesforzando su cuerpo al insistir en realizar tal carrera, pero tenía que hacerlo; al entrar en la mansión pudo ver a lo lejos la cabellera que tanto le gustaba, estaba ahí apoyándose en uno de los pilares que conformaban el gran pasillo y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a llamarlo débilmente, trataba de hacer sonar su voz con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que el otro lo oyera, pero parecía como si se negara a oírlo... y lo entendía, no podía culparlo por actuar así después de todo lo que había hecho.

-¡Kanda! E-espera... - dijo Allen jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y llegaba hasta él, hasta a sus espaldas, mas sintiéndose completamente humillado y avergonzado como para mirarlo de frente; nada pasaba, Kanda no había volteado a verlo y eso lo entristeció en gran manera, aun así se acercó y sujetó con fuerza a su saco. -N-no te vayas, Kanda... lo siento, yo... yo pensaba que tú... estabas haciendo eso a propósito... pero, me equivoqué... - decía entre débiles sollozos, su llanto aumentaba conforme se percataba de que el japonés no respondía ni parecía tener interés en escucharlo, ocultó el rostro y se aferró un poco más a él haciendo que sus lágrimas comenzaran a mojar la prenda de vestir del mayor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder arreglar ese malentendido. -Lo siento... en verdad lo siento, Kanda... - decía sin parar y sin dejar de llorar, puesto que empezaba a temer lo peor.

Kanda no emitía sonido alguno y parecía no querer mirar al menor otra vez, ya sabía que lo había arruinado todo, pero aun esperaba poder conseguir al menos una contestación de su parte, la espera era abrumadora y la nula respuesta del oriental no hacía más que desesperarlo, sin embargo, estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa con tal de solucionar el mayor problema que su torpeza había provocado; un instante después de su resolución, sintió que la mano ajena lo sujetaba del brazo con firmeza y lo colocaba frente a él, temía que fuera a gritarle o a golpearlo por lo que mantuvo la cabeza agachada e incluso cerró los ojos susurrando “lo siento... ” varias veces sin imaginarse lo que fuera a hacer, sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un suave toque sobre su rostro y el sutil impulso del otro para que lo levantara, cuando lo hizo y abrió despacio los ojos, quedó impactado por lo que vio mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No llores... - dijo Kanda con voz rasposa, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo para decir eso, incluso respiraba con dificultad y el menor vio en sus ojos un dolor aún más profundo que el que él estaba experimentando en ese momento, eso sólo aumento su propio sufrimiento y, al ser conmovido por las acciones del japonés, comenzó a llorar aún más que antes, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo abrazó efusivamente del cuello.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Kanda... perdóname... perdóname... - decía al tiempo que numerosas lágrimas brotaban sin impedimento; ahora lo sabía, todo cuanto hizo lo estaba lastimando.

Entonces Kanda se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión, todo había sido real, parpadeó sintiéndose desorientado, le era confuso ver la manera en que Allen lloraba por lo que dejó que se le acercara, le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo el rostro en su cuello con anhelo y vehemencia al tiempo que sujetaba su delicada espalda con firmeza y la misma efusividad que el inglés mostraba mientras éste repetía sin parar “perdóname... ”, él también cerró los ojos en un gesto lleno de dolor, permitiéndose a sí mismo disfrutar aquel contacto que toda su vida había deseado tener con él, había tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas para poder tenerlo de esa manera y no iba a desperdiciarlo ahora que por fin había vuelto a tener la cercanía de ese mocoso problemático que tanto le atraía; el tiempo pasó en calma ahora que habían comenzado a expresar lo que no habían mostrado para con el otro, sin embargo, cuando Kanda abrió los ojos se encontró con un asunto importante que no había considerado aún, trató de pensar rápidamente cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento y las posibles consecuencias de ello por lo que quedó completamente inmóvil, haciendo que el menor se percatara por eso.

-¿Kanda? - Allen preguntó temeroso al ver que el otro lo soltaba lentamente para después quedarse paralizado frente a él.

El chico japonés permanecía en una posición de alerta, como si se tratase de un felino al acecho, su mirada recelosa y penetrante no se había apartado del frente, por lo que el menor siguió con su vista el punto donde se encontraba aquello que lo estaba haciendo actuar tan cauteloso, tuvo que girar a sus espaldas ya que, lo que fuera que tuviera tan alerta al peli azul se encontraba detrás de él, mas, entró en pánico cuando vio el problema que estaba frente a él; Allen se llenó de preocupación al darse cuenta de la situación, quiso decir algo pero nada salió de su boca y comenzó a desesperarse por la inesperada circunstancia, juntó ambos brazos y los apretó contra su pecho en un claro indicio de la mortificación que estaba sintiendo, dio un paso hacia atrás como queriendo huir pero sintió un suave toque sobre sus hombros que lo estrechó sutilmente con el cuerpo del oriental haciendo que se tranquilizara, Kanda lo estaba abrazando discretamente con el brazo derecho tras su espalda para hacer que se calmara y al mismo tiempo para hacerle sentir que lo protegería sin importar lo que pasara, Allen lo miró con ojos llenos de conmoción cuando lo comprendió.

-No tiene caso ocultarlo más. - fue todo lo que Kanda dijo en voz baja sin haber apartado su mirada del conflicto que se encontraba frente a ellos, y Allen entendió perfectamente a qué se refería, de nuevo miró al frente con ánimos renovados pues admirar la valentía y decisión en el oriental lo contagió para poder dar la cara a la situación.

-Papá... - Allen llamó al que estaba frente a ellos con la determinación y tristeza muy marcadas en su mirada, nuevamente Kanda tenía razón y ahora ya no había motivo para negarlo delante de su padre.

-Allen, hijo, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Mana sintiéndose nervioso por lo que estaba presenciando, puesto que las acciones y palabras de ambos jóvenes habían sido completamente inesperadas para él.

-Señor Walker, quiero pedirle que me permita estar con Allen. - dijo Kanda de pronto tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más al ser tan directo, apretó un poco más el abrazo que le brindaba al menor y Allen estaba tan concentrado en mantenerse firme que le fue imposible reaccionar ante lo que el peli azul había dicho.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida, había enfrentado a muchas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la manera en la que él vivía, siempre fue así, y seguiría adelante enfrentando cualquier reto que estuviera esperando por él, de los cuales, el más grande de todos era el haber decidido hacerse cargo de un pequeño niño que estaba completamente desamparado y solo en el mundo, porque ver por el bien de alguien más sin que comportan ningún lazo sanguíneo sin duda era el reto más difícil y grato de todos; por eso se impresionó tanto cuando lo descubrió a él y al joven que recién acababa de conocer abrazados diciéndose palabras de afecto en medio del pasillo que llevaba hacia el salón donde los había mandado, había terminado de atender los asuntos de sus diferentes negocios y se dirigió hacia allá encontrándose con dicha escena justo frente a sus ojos.

Pero nada se comparó al momento en que el joven asiático declaró tan solemnemente aquella petición que le confirmó con creces lo que estaba presenciando, por esa razón se encontraban de esa manera, los tres estaban sentados en la sala de su mansión, Kanda y Allen estaban en los alargados sillones, uno frente al otro distanciados por la pequeña mesa de madera mientras que él estaba en un sofá individual justo en medio de ellos, viéndolos detenidamente o, mejor dicho, vigilando que no hicieran nada más, ya que, a pesar de estar separados, sentía que de un momento a otro tratarían de acercarse de la manera en que los había encontrado; no estaba enojado con ellos, pero tampoco quería que volvieran a hacer eso, era nuevo y sumamente inesperado, además, se miraban tan fijamente que parecía como si estuvieran hablando en algún idioma desconocido para él, los oscuros ojos del peli azul estaban sumergidos con tanta profundidad en los lagos plateados del albino y éste en los suyos, que prácticamente se encontraban en su propio mundo, estaba muy impresionado por todo eso y todavía no sabía qué hacer.

-Entonces, me estás pidiendo que te deje salir con mi hijo, ¿cierto, Kanda? - dijo Mana tratando de no alterarse mientras tomaba un trago de su té y volvía a colocarlo sobre la mesa.

-Sí, señor. - contestó Kanda sin apartar la mirada del menor, provocando una inmensa oleada se emociones en el interior del albino, la cual pudo observar con asombro el hombre castaño que estaba interrogando minuciosamente al ojinegro.

-¿Eso quieres decir que... te gusta? - dijo Mana ansioso, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué, quizás había sido demasiado directo.

-Él me interesa mucho, señor, le aseguro que no tengo intenciones deshonestas con él; hablo en serio. - dijo Kanda aun sin despegar su mirada oscura de la platina de Allen que ansiaba cada vez más acercarse a él otra vez, pero sin poder hacer caso omiso al mandato silencioso de su padre que le prohibía moverse del sillón, lo sentía sobre sí y eso hacía que sólo enviara miradas efusivas y llenas de emoción al otro; Kanda redirigió su mirada hacia el hombre de largo cabello ondulado situado a su lado derecho, desviando por primera vez la vista hacia él. -Sé que es repentino, señor Walker, por eso no lo forzaré a que me dé una respuesta inmediata, sólo le pido que se tome el tiempo necesario para pensarlo; por el momento debo retirarme, tengo asuntos qué atender y supongo que usted también, además Allen necesita algunos cuidados, así que será mejor para todos tratar este tema en otra ocasión. - dijo levantándose y mirando brevemente al albino a modo de despedida para después volver a enfocar al hombre frente a él. -Con su permiso, me retiro, señor Walker. - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y encaminándose hacia la salida ante la mirada atenta e impresionada de Mana, y la triste y ansiosa del menor, quien se levantó rápidamente al ver que se alejaba.

-Kanda... - Allen trató de alcanzarlo, no quería que se fuera ahora, no después de todo lo que había pasado y que aun quisiera hacer algo más; tales acciones seguían sorprendiendo al castaño.

-Allen. - dijo Mana esperando que detuviera la carrera que estaba a punto de emprender, definitivamente era muy extraño verlo así; sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para hacer que el menor frenara de repente y mirara anheloso y frustrado al chico peli azul que estaba en la puerta.

-Nos vemos. - dijo Kanda sin haber volteado a verlo, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

-Allen... - susurró Mana viendo el gesto destrozado en el rostro de su querido hijo adoptivo que, en ese momento, le parecía que ya no era tan pequeño como lo había contemplado apenas esa misma mañana.

Allen caminó de vuelta y se sentó en el sillón sin haber enfocado su vista en los ojos claros del mayor, temía enfrentarlo, no sabía qué esperar ni qué debía hacer ahora que su padre sabía de la existencia del chico japonés del que estaba tan enamorado, mucho menos cuando había sido testigo del momento más emotivo que había compartido con él; ahora sólo sabía que debía dar la cara a lo que fuera que Mana quisiera decirle, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo el afecto y cuidado que había tenido para con él, y quería demostrarle cuan agradecido estaba de ser su hijo y de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, por ser el mejor padre que hubiera podido desear jamás, quería seguir adelante a pesar de todo, más aún ahora que sabía que Kanda no se estaba burlando de él, y realmente hubiera querido besarlo antes de que se fuera, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, ahora tenía que esperar a volver a verlo, sin tener la menor idea de cuándo podría ser.  
____________________________  
Hola, muchas gracias por leer, no tengo palabras para agradecer el apoyo y cariño que le han dado a mi fic más querido. Como ya lo dije antes, lo he dedicado a quiénes les haya agradado y seguirá siendo así a pesar de que pase el tiempo y el fic ya haya acabado.

Aclaro que aún no es el final, tendrán más caps donde esta enfadosa seudo ficker seguirá escribiendo varias cosas más que he planeado para la historia... así que lamento decirles que habrá mucho Yullen más xDDD

Por cierto, en el cap pasado se me pasó poner algo que quería se pusieran a pensar...

¿Quién se imaginan que es esta chica de la familia MacCallister?

No es una OC como tal, ¿alguien desea especular al respecto? Como no se me ocurre qué premio pueda ofrecer, le dedicaré un fic a quien me adivine esta trivia n_n...

Pista: es alguien que conocen muy bien si son fans de D.Gray Man xDDD

Es todo por el momento, espero sus respuestas!! Y ojalá les haya gustado el cap  
Nos leemos en el próximo cap \^0^/  
Atte: Bladegaur


	25. Chapter 25

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo lentamente, varios días habían pasado desde que causó aquella conmoción en la pacífica y acogedora mansión de los Walker, había tenido que ir a ese lugar a presentarse formalmente con aquel hombre inglés que era un completo desconocido para él, quien era el único que podía decirle algo acerca del paradero de ese chiquillo de cabellera blanquecina con hermosos ojos plateados que tanto deseaba volver a ver, y que, en efecto, conocía su ubicación.

Mana lo había recibido de buena manera a pesar de las malas reacciones del menor para con él, aunque se dio cuenta de que eso cambió un poco cuando, minutos después, el mayor se enteró de que no solamente buscaba tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con su pequeño hijo, sino que le estaba pidiendo formalmente que le permitiera verlo con esa finalidad; sí, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, vio el asombro e impacto que lo asaltó, además de que los presentes que le había dado al albino y el hecho de que éste se encontrara tan emocionado y ansioso al respecto no ayudaron en nada para que su padre adoptivo sobrellevara tal sorpresa; había querido dejar en claro el porqué de su inesperada visita así como el significado de los obsequios que había llevado, ya que obviamente se hubiera visto mal que fuera con las manos vacías, aunque al parecer, eso tampoco había tranquilizado al abogado británico en lo absoluto, y por si fuera poco, él personalmente le había confirmado con serenidad y determinación la razón por la que había hecho todo eso el mismo día: estaba hablando en serio.

Por simple lógica, sabía que ese encuentro había sido inesperado e inusual, tanto para sí mismo como para el inglés de ojos almendrados, pero sabía que podría ganar su confianza sin importar qué tan mala impresión le haya dado en ese momento, después de todo Mana no era como “él”, esos dos hombres no se parecían en nada; por eso no importaba cuanto esfuerzo le costara, no importaba las pruebas que le pusiera, sabía que en las manos de Mana su situación con el Moyashi tenía por lo menos una posibilidad de sobrevivir, había ganancias en ello aun con cualquier resultado que pudiera obtener.

Por eso no quiso forzar las cosas y había esperado hasta que el castaño lo citara cuando éste quisiera conversar nuevamente con él; razón por la que ahora, el joven de ojos rasgados se dirigía a paso firme hacia el despacho situado en la gran mansión de la familia Walker asombrando a quien lo viera por la seriedad y determinación que emanaba en su porte y la resolución plasmada en su mirada pues más bien, parecía como si estuviera listo para ir a la guerra en vez de llevar a cabo una breve entrevista con el tutor responsable del pequeño inglés peliblanco, quien era el interés de ambos empresarios.

-¿Deseaba verme, señor Walker? - dijo el ojinegro con un aire de solemnidad y respeto que no pasó desapercibido por Mana.

-Sí, Kanda, toma asiento, por favor. - dijo Mana tratando de comportarse tan cordial y amable como siempre lo había hecho, ofreciéndole una de las grandes sillas de madera forradas con un elegante tapiz turquesa que conformaban su despacho.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no; prefiero quedarme así, si no le molesta. - dijo Kanda parado frente al escritorio del abogado, lo cual fue muy inusual para el castaño, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran un “no” a su cortesía, esto lo descolocó por un momento, pero pudo volver a la realidad gracias a que la respuesta directa del peli azul resonó en su cabeza.

Mana quedó pensativo y en silencio recordando que aquel día, después de que el joven Kanda se hubiera ido, había tenido que averiguar un poco más acerca del chico que acababa de conocer y del que no sabía nada en ese momento, Allen le contó que ambos cursaban la misma carrera en el instituto, que se habían conocido en una de las clases a la que asistieron puesto que los dos pertenecían al mismo club y que había terminado compartiéndole sus conocimientos de las materias que estaba cursando luego de que comenzaran a frecuentarse un poco más... por ello no le pareció que fuera tan anormal la manera en que se habían conocido y le intrigó el hecho que el menor no había sido capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos cuando le platicó las cosas triviales que habían sucedido entre los dos, le interesó aún más cuando pudo notar su extraño comportamiento, era como si se sintiera completamente avergonzado por ello; nunca antes había visto así a su pequeño hijo y quería saber por qué ese joven asiático podía hacer que el menor se mostrara tan sonrojado por su sola mención... seguía siendo el hijo de “ese” hombre después de todo, y a pesar de que no estuviera comportándose de la misma manera que “él”, no estaba seguro de querer que su pequeño Allen se relacionara con un joven así, ¿en verdad podía confiar en él?

-Oh, está bien, Kanda. - dijo sonriendo, luego bajó la vista observando los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, no deseaba ser grosero y realmente no sabía de qué manera decirle lo que pensaba al respecto de esa situación. -Estuve pensando en la petición que hiciste la vez pasada... pero, antes de decirte mi respuesta, hay algo que deseo saber... - dijo aun cabizbajo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y las reposaba sobre el mueble, dejando sus codos flexionados hacia sus costados en una postura claramente incómoda mientras buscaba las palabras que debía decir a continuación, y, después de reunir toda la seriedad que su carácter le permitía, levantó su vista. -¿Por qué te interesa estar con él? Sabes que no es como tú, ustedes son diferentes en muchos aspectos, ¿qué es lo que hace que te presentes ante mí con esa solicitud? -

El castaño expresaba sincera curiosidad, y Kanda pudo verlo claramente en sus ojos, no era una simple pregunta para ninguno de los dos y no parecía que cualquier respuesta fuera a convencerlo, sin embargo, él no tenía por qué decir algo que no fuera cierto, después de todo, para eso estaba en ese lugar, ahí es donde se decidiría qué sucedería en el futuro con ellos dos, si acaso habría posibilidad de que Allen y él pudieran estar juntos; bajó la vista por un momento sintiendo cómo empezaba a estremecerse su cuerpo en un extraño impulso, parecía como si todo su ser quisiera responder las palabras que conocía tan bien, quería gritar la razón por la que se estaba tomando tantas molestias con ese mocoso, con el padre de éste, con el mundo entero... la misma que estaba luchando por retener para no hacer algo que pudiera causar una consecuencia aún mayor, y, tras varios momentos de reflexión, finalmente levantó su oscura mirada hacia él.

-Señor, he tenido que esperar diez años para poder verlo otra vez, para poder estar en el mismo lugar que él, no me atrae por que sea igual a mí, me atrae porque es diferente, él es lo que yo necesito para seguir adelante... para seguir viviendo. Quiero ver por su bien y darle todo lo necesite porque él ya me ha dado muchas cosas sólo por existir, por su sola presencia... y voy a cumplir cualquier requisito que me imponga, sin importar lo que sea, me haré cargo de todo, aún si me dice que debo esperar otros diez años para poder estar con él, lo haré, lo prometo... él es lo único que quiero en esta vida, señor. - dijo Kanda con una mirada llena de determinación, dolor, tristeza y anhelo... todo eso y mucho más pudo ver el hombre inglés que estaba sentado frente a él.

Mana había quedado boquiabierto tras escuchar esas palabras, hubiera pensado que fue actuado pues en esa jerarquía social solían expresarse elocuentemente cuando trataban de convencer a otra persona a la hora de hacer algún trato, sin embargo, había escuchado un par de detalles respecto a este joven anteriormente, sabía que cuando mandaba a los demás hablaba sin la menor pizca de emociones y solamente decía lo que fuera estrictamente necesario, incluso se ahorraba las palabras de cortesía más comunes y hasta cierto punto “obligatorias”, por lo que le había impresionado mucho que hubiera mostrado ese grato comportamiento en ambas ocasiones en las que había estado en su hogar; el joven Kanda sólo se comportaría de esa manera en una situación que en verdad le importara, por eso sabía que no estaba fingiendo, podía verlo e incluso sentirlo, además recordó que había sido testigo de que ese chico tan serio le había dedicado palabras llenas de ternura al menor, algo que estaba seguro no había hecho con nadie más, también había podido calmar su llanto, le había dado fuerzas y tenía a su pequeño hijo muy emocionado, aunque luego de eso no hubiera hablado con él otra vez, su sola presencia lo hacía comportarse así.

Ahora entendía por qué había hecho reaccionar instantáneamente al menor, parecía como si se tratara de algún ser extraordinario, había visto los gestos de felicidad y emoción combinado con el sonrojo que adornó las mejillas del albino todo el tiempo, realmente no entendía qué fue exactamente lo que pasó para que al principio pareciera como si hubieran estado enojados o hasta rencorosos; sin embargo, ahora comprendía por qué al día siguiente Allen estaba tan sonriente y sonrojado mientras tocaba alegremente el bellísimo piano que su pretendiente le había obsequiado, por qué se había puesto tan ansioso por volver al internado cuando días atrás, antes de que el peli azul se presentara en su mansión, estaba completamente renuente, sin tener la menor intención de volver a pisar ese lugar.

-¿Diez años? - fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre británico después de un largo silencio sin haber podido moverse, meditando en sus adentros las palabras del chico que estaba frente a él, quien, luego de escuchar esa pregunta involuntaria, asintió lentamente a ella.

Fue más de lo que esperó recibir de él, en ningún momento pensó que algo así fuera a ser la respuesta a esa interrogante, ¿en verdad éste joven estaba enamorado de su pequeño hijo? ¿Cómo fue posible que no supiera de ello antes? ¿Cómo sería la situación que el chico japonés tendría que enfrentar si... ? Eran demasiadas preguntas en su mente, quizás también habían demasiadas cosas en juego en esa situación, y, aunque deseara poder hacer algo para evitarlo, su hijo ya se encontraba en medio de ella, con razón el ojinegro le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo necesario para pensarlo, definitivamente lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca; pero no pudo seguir indagando entre sus pensamientos sobre el camino que debía seguir, o la solución más efectiva a lo que tenían encima y, sobre todo, a lo que se avecinaba, ya que Kanda habló una vez más interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.

-¿Está aquí? - preguntó de pronto el joven peli azul, haciendo que por un momento el mayor cruzara su impresionada mirada con la suya.

-Sí, está tocando el piano en el gran salón. - dijo sin más el castaño con una leve sonrisa sabiendo que no necesitaba decir qué piano estaba tocando el albino al tiempo que notaba un tenue brillo que iluminó los oscuros ojos del chico frente a él.

-¿Me permitiría verlo? - dijo Kanda casi en un susurro, un tono demasiado suave a su parecer, completamente diferente al que había usado minutos atrás.

-Lo siento, pero, pienso que no sería conveniente en este momento. - dijo calmadamente tratando de no sonar tan duro con él, sin embargo, pudo ver el pesar que inundó la mirada del oriental a pesar de que había bajado su vista hacia un punto indefinido. -Creo que sería todo por el momento, Kanda. - dijo Mana conmocionado por lo que estaba presenciando, el joven de ojos rasgados hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar sin haber dicho una sola palabra, haciendo que se asombrara al entender cuán afectado se encontraba por lo que estaba pasado.

Varias horas después, el hombre inglés fue hacia la habitación del albino cuando supo que ya había dejado de tocar, había aprovechado que el menor estaba tan distraído como para no percatarse de que el peli azul había estado en su despacho, no quería que su presencia lo influenciara de alguna manera ni éste a él; cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y recibió el pase que el menor le dio para que entrara, lo vio sentado sobre su cama abrazando ligeramente sus rodillas mirando hacia la ventana que había a su lado izquierdo, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos, se acercó a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a su lado derecho, haciendo que volteara asombrado en cuanto vio que era él, seguramente no esperaba que fuera a verlo.

-Papá... - dijo Allen un poco incómodo, pues había estado tan distraído pensando en el chico nipón que no sabía cómo borrarse el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, por lo que era muy bochornoso para él que su padre lo viera así.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿ha pasado algo? - preguntó Mana sonriendo levemente con extraña expresión, temiendo que fuera a darle alguna mala noticia.

Allen negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía torpemente, igual a como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño muy pequeño y estaba demasiado feliz por algo, vio una felicidad tan inmensa en su rostro que parecía como si fuera a soltar carcajadas en cualquier momento, eso lo hizo sonreír aún más haciendo que olvidara por un instante lo que había pasado en su oficina; quería que su hijo fuera feliz, ésa era la razón por la que había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de él, quería ver por su bien y darle todo lo que necesitara... “lo prometo”... esas palabras resonaron en su mente y su sonrisa se opacó mientras observaba fijamente el rostro aun sonriente del menor, y éste a él.

-Veo que te gustó mucho el piano que te regalaron. - dijo sin saber qué otra cosa decirle que no lo delatara acerca de lo que había hecho sin su conocimiento.

-Sí, es muy bello. - dijo Allen bajando la vista mientras sonreía, avergonzándose tiernamente como era propio de su edad, de su personalidad y por la situación en la que se encontraba, jamás se imaginó que le pasaría algo así con Kanda, y menos aún que hablaría de él con su padre.

-¿Es porque te lo dio Kanda? - dijo sintiendo la ansiedad en su pecho reprochándole por haberlo dicho así, pero en verdad quería saberlo.

Allen se abrazó más a sus rodillas, como queriendo huir del interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo, Mana quería ser suave con él, pero aun no sabía cómo hacerlo, por eso sintió que también había sido muy estricto con Kanda. Suspiró quedamente aun esperando la respuesta del menor pues se habían quedado en un muy incómodo silencio, que ya era atípico por sí solo, jamás se habían quedado los dos callados al mismo tiempo en un ambiente tan pesado; Allen se removió un poco y volteó hacia él sonriendo ampliamente, tal vez sólo había escondido esa enorme sonrisa por la timidez que lo caracterizaba, se sintió aliviado luego de verlo, haciendo que él también sonreía.

-Él siempre está al pendiente de mí, sabe qué debe hacer antes de que algo suceda, me ayuda aunque yo no se lo pida... y, siempre cumple sus promesas. - dijo Allen con su cabeza recostada sobre sus rodillas, pero con su vista desviada hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia la nada; Mana quedó impactado por lo que el albino dijo, ¿tanto confiaba en él?

-Allen, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... - dijo serenamente obteniendo una mirada sumamente confundida por parte del ojiplata aunada a esa expresión de completa inocencia que tanto conocía. -¿Te gusta-... quieres volver a ver a Kanda? - dijo tratando de no alterarse por la respuesta que fuera a escuchar, sintiendo la confrontación mental sabiendo que había cambiado sus palabras, puesto que eso no era lo que en verdad quería preguntar.

Allen abrió con ilusión sus grandes ojos, brillaban con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en él, era obvio cuan emocionado estaba con la sola idea de poder verlo otra vez, incluso sus mejillas se colorearon más, pero luego volvió a esconder su rostro en sus rodillas apretando más el abrazo en ellas y, sin haber volteado ni decir nada más, asintió lentamente a su pregunta, sin saber que también había respondido a la otra que no se atrevió a pronunciar; Mana le sonrió tiernamente y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente, como si fuera un animalito indefenso a quien quisiera tranquilizar, aunque tal vez sólo conseguía ese efecto para sí mismo, definitivamente, su pequeño ya había crecido y quizás ese joven no era igual a su padre después de todo, no si causaba ese efecto en su hijo, y ahora que lo sabía ya no tenía caso prolongarlo por más tiempo, con sólo ver al peliblanco sonreír de esa manera sabía muy bien qué decisión debía tomar.

Se encontraba revisando los documentos que había hecho, estaba sentado en el sillón tapizado de rojo cuyo respaldo formaba el pequeño pasillo que daba hacia la puerta de su oficina, habían pasado un par de días luego de que nuevamente acudiera a esa cita tan importante en la mansión de los Walker con el firme deseo de encontrar alguna solución para la situación que lo aquejaba, pero, como ya se lo había expresado al abogado británico, esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, había dado su palabra e iba a cumplirla; levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y suspiró suavemente al sentir el vacío que reinaban en su habitación, ese lugar estaba demasiado silencioso desde que el Moyashi se había ido, en esto pensaba cuando repentinamente se escuchó el ruido de un trote estrepitoso provenir del largo pasillo que conformaba toda la suite, acercándose rápidamente a donde se situaba.

-¡¡¡Kanda!!! - dijo Allen abriendo la puerta escandalosamente y corriendo para aventarse encima de él sentándose de sus piernas, como acostumbraba a hacer antes de que se ausentara; se abrazó efusivamente del cuello de Kanda sin dejar de reír, haciendo que el ojinegro lo viera con mucho asombro y desconcierto por su extraña y tonta actitud, Allen aflojó su agarre cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa extraña expresión en el rostro del mayor. -Ah... l-lo siento... - dijo soltándolo poco a poco sintiendo que había sido demasiado inapropiado hacer eso, se levantó rápidamente, tal y como había entrado, dispuesto a irse; pero Kanda reaccionó en seguida, lo sujetó su mano izquierda y Allen giró a causa del veloz agarre quedando frente a él, estaba siendo retenido firmemente por el mayor, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la puerta para impedir que escapara. - N-no... ya sé que estás ocupado, lo siento... - dijo cabizbajo desviando su mirada mientras Kanda ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, el mayor lo contempló por un instante viendo su expresión, el traje que vestía... traía puesto el uniforme del internado, aunque algo le faltaba; pero, no quiso entretenerse más en eso y se acercó lentamente para poder besarlo.

Allen había cerrado los ojos con timidez antes de sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, esa caricia le pareció un tanto extraña, reconocía la desbordante sensación que le brindaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía que había algo diferente en ella, a pesar de ser ellos mismos, de ser el mismo contacto en el mismo lugar, no era igual a los besos que siempre habían compartido; abrió despacio sus ojos plateados y miró fijamente al mayor cuando se alejó un poco de él, pudo darse cuenta del extraño cambio que hubo en su mirada de ensoñación, la cual de pronto se convirtió en una de genuino deseo por repetir esa acción y profundizar aún más el contacto, por lo que se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se percató de sus propios pensamientos mientras su mirada se llenaba de asombro, además del rubor que coloreó su rostro por todo eso, para después sonreírle nerviosamente, pero con deje de completa felicidad, al chico japonés que estaba contemplándolo en todo momento.

Las manos del menor bajaron por el pecho del peli azul hasta tomar sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la alcoba en el piso de arriba, Allen lo dirigía sujetándolo de ambas manos, y lo jaló suavemente mientras subían por las escaleras; siguieron hasta llegar frente a la puerta que había al lado izquierdo de la habitación, la cual daba acceso a la gran terraza, a donde salieron para compartir ese momento de privacidad, se sujetaron del barandal que había a poca distancia de la puerta, en un espacio que era más bien el pasillo para adentrarse a la gran azotea decorada con bellos arreglos de platas y flores, además de estar amueblada con una sala para té y demás implementos para la recreación al aire libre.

Al ver que se habían detenido en la sección que fungía como balcón, Kanda lo acorraló contra el cercado del área y lo abrazó por la espalda, repegando sus cuerpos tanto como fuera posible, Allen lo dejó hacerlo mientras divisaba la vista nocturna hacia el resto del campus del internado, acercó sus manos y se abrazó a los brazos del ojinegro suspirando suavemente; sentía mucha nostalgia de volver a estar así con él, y al mismo tiempo se sentía inquieto, puesto que había algo que debía hacer, algo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, y, aunque sentía que era tonto hacerlo ahora, realmente lo deseaba, así que se volteó girando dentro de los brazos de Kanda, lo miró en silencio por un momento, alzó delicadamente sus brazos y los entrelazó tras el cuello del oriental.

-Kanda... ummm... sobre lo que pasó, ahora... n-nosotros... ¿somos... pareja? - dijo Allen bajando el rostro con vergüenza, decir esas palabras le habían costado más trabajo de lo que había imaginado, se preocupó al no recibir respuesta del otro y pronto levantó su mirada platinada que comenzaba a inundarse de tristeza.

-Todavía no. - dijo Kanda demasiado serio para su gusto, aunque más tranquilo de lo que esperaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - obviamente Allen no comprendía la razón de esas palabras, obviamente quería que le explicara por qué decía eso y obviamente aquello no era lo que él quería escuchar.

-Hablé con tu padre hace un par de días, y puso algunas condiciones que debemos cumplir antes de eso. - dijo apretando suavemente el abrazo con que sostenía su cintura mientras Allen buscaba dentro de sus oscuros ojos algún indicio que le dijera si era verdad, ¿había ido a su casa y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cuándo... ? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron que...?

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿C... cuáles condiciones? - se interrumpió a sí mismo deteniendo la lluvia de pensamientos que comenzaba a saturarlo cuando comprendió las palabras del japonés, ¿qué tipo de requisitos le pudo haber puesto Mana si nunca dijo ni una sola de las cosas que hizo con el ojinegro? Kanda miró a su lado derecho con molestia antes de responder.

-Hmph, que no podemos tocarnos, besarnos o abrazarnos; tampoco tenemos permitido pasar todo el día juntos, visitar al otro en su dormitorio ni dormir en la misma alcoba... ¿le dijiste todo lo que hemos hecho? - dijo Kanda con sumo desgano y lo último con cierto reproche mientras miraba fijamente al menor que negaba a su pregunta una y otra vez con la cabeza, “¿cómo lo supo?” pensó el albino con preocupación sin apartar la mirada del mayor, sin que éste creyera del todo en él. -Mm, la última condición que puso fue “eso”. - vio que Allen ladeó el rostro con confusión casi oyendo en su mente decir: ¿“Eso”... ? Kanda desvió la vista otra vez y bufó un poco antes de decirlo. -Que no debemos tener relaciones sexuales hasta que cumplas 18. -

-¿Eh? - el albino parpadeó varias veces mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa con sus labios.

“¿Qué fue lo que dijo?” pensó sin darle importancia al tic que estaba afectando su ojo izquierdo, sus labios temblaban en un intento fallido por sonreír y tratar de contener el caos que sentía en todo su cuerpo por la consternación que estaba sufriendo, la sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo en su rostro a medida que las fuertes emociones comenzaron a chocar en su interior, pasando desde la risa cruel de pensar que era una mala broma, la negación que le producía la incredulidad y el impacto que lo golpeó al darse cuenta de la realidad, hasta la preocupación, la humillación y el horror que sintió al percatarse de todo lo que eso significaba; Kanda lo observó detenidamente todo el tiempo, dándose cuenta de los cambios en la expresión del menor además de los diferentes colores que pintaron su pálido rostro mientras trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba pasado.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! - dijo con firmeza e incluso mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado, quería reír, llorar, enojarse y gritar de vergüenza, con un gesto indescifrable, Allen soltó a Kanda, se separó de él y caminó a paso lento de regreso hacia la habitación, levantó las sábanas de la enorme cama, se metió en ella acostándose en posición fetal y se tapó completamente con ellas ante el gesto confuso del peli azul, quien lo siguió pues no esperaba que fuera a hacer eso.

-Oye, Moyashi... - Kanda se acercó a la cama, viendo el pequeño bulto que era el albino al estar hecho un ovillo; trató de llamarlo, pero éste sólo apretó el agarre con el que se había envuelto entre las cobijas.

-¿¡Por qué hizo algo así!? - chilló Allen en un grito ofuscado resonando debajo de las frazadas, se oía muy apesadumbrado y avergonzado, al parecer había sido muy humillante para él saber eso.

Kanda se quedó en silencio de pie junto a la cama, con un semblante de tranquilidad mientras rememoraba lo que había pasado ese día en la casa de los Walker: haber estado frente al castaño mirándose intensamente el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana, las posibles feromonas que inundaron el lugar de una abrumadora atmósfera, mostrándose tan ansiosos y frustrados por el deseo de contacto físico... Además de haberlos encontrado abrazados, y que seguramente también había escuchado algo de lo que se dijeron en el pasillo aunque no fuera nada tan comprometedor, así como la impresión que debió haber causado cuando le solicitó su permiso para que le permitiera cortejar al menor... sí, era un poco sospechoso.

-Estuvo vigilándonos todo el tiempo, probablemente sólo trata de ser precavido. - dijo sin haber cambiado su tono de voz ni su expresión, la verdad no estaba molesto con el señor Walker por prohibirles eso, aun no tenía planeado hacerlo y no deseaba que hubiera más problemas, así que no veía problema si esperaban un poco más.

-¡Pero no hicimos nada malo! - dijo Allen completamente indignado, sentándose y destapándose rápidamente para verlo por un instante, para posteriormente, volver a cubrirse de la misma manera y encogerse dentro de su “escondite”. -¿Cómo pudo decirte algo así? - dijo muerto de la vergüenza, la cual Kanda pudo contemplar nítidamente impresa en su enrojecido rostro.

-Sal de ahí. - dijo Kanda tirando un poco de las sábanas para que el menor dejara de hacer eso, quería verlo después de tanto tiempo y no le gustaba que se estuviera ocultando ahora que por fin podía hacerlo; resopló un poco y se acercó a él sin haberlo destapado, colocó sus manos donde creyó que estaban las del albino y depositó un profundo beso sobre su cabeza cubierta por la frazada mientras se acomodaba encima de su cuerpo, tratando de abrazarlo aunque estuviera de por medio la estorbosa cobija entre los dos, en verdad quería que se calmara, Allen sintió los suaves toques del mayor por encima de las mantas haciendo que se relajara poco a poco. -Le dije que haríamos todo lo que ordenara. - dijo con suavidad, tratando de no alterarlo más.

-¿Por qué? - dijo el menor en total desacuerdo, y sobresaltándose por las palabras de Kanda.

-Porque eso es lo único que podemos obedecer, no podemos deshacer lo que ya hemos hecho, y debes estar consciente de lo que vaya a suceder, ya que no le hemos dicho la verdad y probablemente sea por eso que desconfía de nosotros; y agradece que lo convenciera para que dejara que yo hablara contigo, sé que te pondrías aun peor si estuvieras hablando de esto con él, estoy seguro de que te encerraría de por vida si te viera reaccionar de esa manera y por todas las tonterías que provocarías con tu escándalo. - suspiró cansadamente antes de seguir. -Le di mi palabra, le aseguré que lo obedeceríamos, y sé que por eso dejó que volvieras aquí, así que por lo menos trata de aparentar que no pasa nada y que estás de acuerdo con lo que ordenó, tenemos que convencerlo y hacer que crea que estamos respetando sus condiciones, a pesar de que tenga toda la razón en sospechar de nosotros, ¿oíste, mocoso llorón? Deja de ser tan quejumbroso por una vez y solamente haz lo que te dicen, hay que hacer todo lo necesario para que confié en nosotros; además, él hace eso por tu bien, ¿no? - dijo Kanda con una extraña mezcla de regaño, determinación y calma en su voz, ambos quedaron en silencio luego de eso, pensando en lo que acababan de decir, el mayor cerró los ojos disfrutando esos instantes de paz en los que el menor parecía por fin estar tranquilizándose, pero entreabrió los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente por lo que pensaba decir a continuación. -Además, tal vez piensa que eres muy pequeño para eso, Moyashi. - dijo con un deje de burla por la actitud que el albino había mostrado, sintió que Allen se removía con frenesí, haciendo que se separara de él y se levantara de la cama viendo con asombro que el ojiplata había hecho lo mismo, aventando lejos la frazada y colocándose de pie frente a él con un gesto de enfado, verdaderamente ofendido por lo que había dicho.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Ya tengo 16 años, y dentro de poco cumpliré los 17! No me gusta que me traten como si fuera un niño pequeño, no lo soy, no quiero que nadie me llamen así; y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas, a-así que... ¡no se te ocurra decir que soy un niño! - dijo Allen haciendo un gesto demasiado infantil como para pretender que alguien creyera eso, pero él sonrió de lado y se volvió a acercar al menor, tomándolo y abrazándolo de la cintura con una mano mientras sujetaba su barbilla con la otra.

-Bien, eso me quita un gran peso de encima. - dijo Kanda para después recostarlo en la cama, con él encima del menor, quien lo miraba impresionado y comenzaba a sonrojarse por lo que hacía. -Eso quiere decir que no tengo por qué retractarme de mis acciones ni dejar de hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo con altivez para besarlo ansioso y demandante, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Aquello fascinó al peliblanco, por lo que no dijo nada ni se atrevió a hacer algo que lo interrumpiera; ambos se fueron moviendo poco a poco hasta quedar acomodados en el centro de la enorme cama, sin separarse ni dejar de besarse hasta que tuvieron que volver a respirar; Allen se recostó sobre su lado derecho al igual que Kanda, quien lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, rodeando su abdomen con el brazo izquierdo mientras que la otra mano se restregaba despacio sobre su pecho y besaba de vez en cuando su blanca cabellera, el ojiplata disfrutaba grandemente sus caricias, por lo que yacía resguardado entre los brazos del peli azul sin deseos de separarse de él.

-Kanda... - Allen lo llamó, haciendo que el peli azul tratara de enfocarlo con su vista deseando saber qué era lo que le pasaba ahora. -... soy un mal hijo, ¿verdad? No soy honesto con Mana, no le he dicho la verdad, lo manipulé para que me dejara venir aquí, le he ocultado muchas cosas desde el principio, realmente, soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad? - sonrió con tristeza, su voz sonó temblorosa en un débil murmullo, pero, aun así, era lo suficientemente claro para que Kanda pudiera oírlo, sin embargo, permaneció callado todo el tiempo, tan sólo dejándolo hablar mientras él escuchaba, no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto; seguía pensando en lo que acababa de decir cuando oyó que éste volvía a hablar. -Kanda... si no hubiera venido aquí... si Mana no me hubiera adoptado... si hubiera estuviera en otro lugar, aun así... ¿crees que hubiéramos podido conocernos? - preguntó repegando más su espalda contra el pecho del oriental, éste inmediatamente lo giró, lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y lo empujó contra la cama en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta.

-¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! ¿¡Crees que podrías librarte de mí tan fácilmente!? No importa lo que hubiera pasado, no importa si hubiera sido aquí o en algún otro lugar, te hubiera encontrado donde sea; incluso si trataras de escapar, te buscaría por todas partes, no pararía hasta encontrarte, iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario. No me quedaría sentado esperando algo tan estúpido como el destino, me encargaría de perseguirte hasta encontrarte y no permitiría que alejaras de mí; haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que jamás pudieras escapar. ¡Así que no se te ocurra pensar que un estúpido Moyashi como tú podría ocultarse de mí o que puedes apartarte de mi lado en cualquier momento, ¿entendiste?! - dijo Kanda enojado con el gesto más indignado que el que Allen hubiera podido imaginarse jamás mientras apresaba con fuerza las muñecas del menor a ambos lados de su cabeza, el peliblanco se quedó quieto tras haber escuchado eso sin ser capaz siquiera de pestañear por el asombro.

Kanda se había acercado demasiado a él, y el menor podía sentir su agitada respiración chocar contra su rostro, sabía que hablaba en serio, todo en él se lo decía; pero Allen sólo pudo entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos a causa de la fuerte emoción que comenzaba a desbordar en su interior, de pronto se zafó del agarre que el mayor tenía sobre él y se acercó aún más a su rostro para tomarlo suavemente entre sus manos y darle un tímido beso por lo que dijo. Una vez más lo había impresionado con su actitud, con su forma de ser, una vez más había esfumado un sin número de pensamientos negativos y pesimistas en un instante, realmente lo había animado con sus palabras; por lo que le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su rostro mientras se sonrojaba haciendo que el ojinegro también se asombrara al ver su gesto y sonriera levemente para él.

Ambos se abrazaron otra vez sintiéndose mucho más emocionados que antes, ya que jamás habían hecho algo así, jamás habían hablado de sus sentimientos ni se habían confrontado con tantas verdades en un solo día; era extraño, desconcertante y hasta cierto punto, molesto e incómodo, pero, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, resultaba ser algo realmente agradable para los dos. Sin embargo, por más que desearan que todo se solucionaría sólo con eso... la realidad no era tan fácil de manejar, los pocos segundos que reinó la paz en esa habitación desaparecieron y, cuando Allen menos lo esperaba, Kanda ya se había soltado, levantado y alejado de él viendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba, el albino parpadeó confuso y trató de acercarse otra vez a él.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio. - dijo Kanda sin verlo, con una extraña expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Allen mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo miraba con angustia, ¿lo estaba echando de su habitación?

-No es buena idea que te quedes aquí. - dijo Kanda aun sin enfocar la vista en él, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo al respecto, el sonido del teléfono en la oficina del ojinegro llenó completamente el lugar haciendo que ambos volvieran a sentir esa desagradable sensación por las situaciones que habían pasado anteriormente. -Vete antes de que sea más tarde. - dijo dispuesto a ir hacia su oficina para continuar con su trabajo.

-P-pero... ¿no quieres que me quedé aquí? - dijo Allen sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara por la tristeza que sentía debido a sus palabras.

-No deberías estar aquí. - dijo esforzándose aún más por no mirar hacia el menor, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz y sabía que si veía ese gesto destrozado y las finas lágrimas en sus ojos terminaría haciendo cualquier cosa para que dejara de llorar; pero no, no quería que pasara algo como la última vez que ese chiquillo estuvo en esa habitación con él, no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera algo así otra vez.

-S-si es por tu trabajo, yo puedo ayudarte... - dijo Allen levantándose e intentando convencerlo para dejar que se quedara.

-¡Ya no trabajas para mí! - respondió bruscamente entrecerrando los ojos con enfadado, aquello petrificó al menor e hizo que bajara la cabeza con tristeza; era cierto, no había manera de debatirlo, ahora no podía recurrir a ese método para volver a estar cerca de él.

-Por favor... - dijo Allen susurrando débilmente, no podía ser posible que Kanda realmente quisiera hacer eso justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar su nueva relación.

-¡¿No te molesta?! - dijo Kanda habiendo volteado por fin, mirándolo fijamente mientras mantenía un semblante muy molesto en su rostro.

El inglés quedó perplejo por un momento sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería, por supuesto que no le molestaba estar con él, estar en su habitación, dormir con él, besarlo, abrazarlo, nada de eso le molestaba, si así fuera, no hubiera llegado a su oficina corriendo tan apresurado cuando apenas si había pisado el internado y debía haber ido a su propio dormitorio en vez de arrojarse a los brazos de Kanda; no entendía por qué le había preguntado eso y agachó su mirada con tristeza, pensando en lo que debería responder pues, a pesar de los malentendidos que habían tenido, en realidad no le molestaba estar ahí con él ni estaba temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, así que lo miró y negando rápidamente con la cabeza sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por ese asunto, quería asegurarle al mayor que quería estar con él, lo cual hizo que el gesto del ojinegro se suavizara inmediatamente al verlo.

Allen se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió tímidamente al ver que había logrado calmar al chico japonés, quien incluso tenía una leve impresión de asombro en su rostro, sin embargo, el teléfono en la oficina volvió a sonar haciendo que Kanda desviara sus oscuros ojos sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora que el ojiplata le había desarmado con esa inesperada respuesta; pero antes de que se fuera de la habitación, Allen se acercó un poco llamando su atención y haciendo que volviera a enfocar en él esa mirada serena que tanto le gustaba.

-Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? - dijo Allen sonriendo mientras juntaba ambas manos y encogía sus hombros en un gesto que delataba cuan deseoso y esperanzado estaba de que accediera a su petición, Kanda solamente asintió con la cabeza despacio y en silencio para después ir hacia su oficina.

Allen lo vio marcharse sintiendo un inmenso alivio que lo hacía sonreír aún más, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz, tanto que por poco se arrojaba una vez más a los brazos del oriental, y lo hubiera hecho si éste no hubiera bajado ya las escaleras lejos de su alcance; se quedó parado junto a la cama y bajó la vista sin dejar de sonreír, ahora que lo pensaba era muy extraño que él estuviera comportándose así, tal vez Kanda tenía razón, él no debería estar ahí después de lo que pasó, esos inútiles pensamientos, sus mentiras y la horrible pelea que habían tenido... se supone que había sido muy desagradable para él, debería estar enojado con el mayor e incluso sentir algún tipo de repulsión por volver a estar en ese lugar, pero no, no sentía nada de eso, lo veía más confortable, más grato y acogedor, algo estaba mal con él, ¿no? Caminó despacio hacia la cama y se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo encogiendo sus brazos contra su pecho mientras meditaba en eso, entonces se dio cuenta de que solamente se había dedicado a lamentarse por lo que había provocado con sus errores, pero en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en las acciones ni el comportamiento que tuvo el peli azul para con él en ese momento.

Y hubiera seguido pensando en eso por más tiempo si no fuera porque sintió el movimiento involuntario en su cuerpo, apenas logrando captar la imagen de Kanda junto a él, sujetándolo del torso mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para quedar frente a él, Allen lo vio perplejo sin poder entender qué estaba haciendo ahora, mas, pudo distinguir el alargado y colorido objeto que estaba poniendo alrededor de su cuello, era su listón rojo, el que había arrojado aquella vez que había huido del hotel a donde Kanda lo había llevado.

-Si vuelves a tirarlo, ya no te lo voy a regresar. - dijo Kanda con molestia mientras ataba el listón en forma de moño en la base de la camisa del menor.

Allen sonrió tiernamente al ver tal acción, Kanda era más detallista y atento de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, desde el desastroso comienzo que tuvieron, los problemas que lo hicieron sentir gratitud hacia su inusitada ayuda y la inesperada atracción que inevitablemente lo cautivó, realmente podía decir que le gustaba, lo quería y lo deseaba tanto como el mayor a él; lo miró con ojos de ensoñación, completamente perdido en todas las cualidades que lo conformaban, se sentía tan afortunado de estar con él, y aún más de saber que el peli azul era honesto, que también lo quería, sonrió todavía más sin siquiera molestarse por tratar de reprimir sus emociones, estaba dejando que su cuerpo hiciera todo cuanto quisiera. Vio el gesto tranquilo en el ojinegro quien trataba de verse molesto, ninguno podía ponerse una máscara en ese momento, lo estaban disfrutando, estaban felices, y Allen volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos besándolo una vez más, más profundo y más desesperado que antes porque ya no temía lo que el mayor fuera a hacer, no temía lo que pasara después o lo que tuviera que enfrentar, ya no temería a nada si Kanda estaba con él.  
_____________________________________

Gracias por leer :3


	26. Chapter 26

Era un sueño hecho realidad, tan bueno que parecía imposible creer que algo así estaba pasando, y sin embargo, ahí estaban ambos, paseándose por cada rincón de su pent house tomados de la mano, ¿es que, podría ser posible? ¿No lo estaba imaginando? Aunque claro, si su mente tenía tal poder de materialización, entonces, sí, lo estaba soñando; pero los toques y caricias, los besos y abrazos que el mayor repartía generosamente sobre su cuerpo recostados encima de su cama le decían que no lo estaba imaginando, el que alzara sus finas manos para tomar el rostro ajeno acariciándolo junto con sus largos cabellos, y cada parte que conformaba su cuerpo era demasiado real como para tratarse de un simple sueño, y era innegable la felicidad que le producía estar a su lado mientras subían ansiosamente las escaleras para llevarlo al pequeño salón redondo donde resguardaba su querido piano blanco.

Hizo que el mayor se sentara en una de las bancas curveadas del lugar para que escuchara algunas melodías que, sin saber por qué, quería entonar para él, nunca antes había hecho eso en la sala de música del internado, en su casa ni en ningún otro lugar, estaba nervioso y se sentía estúpido mientras intentaba tocar las piezas que sabía, a pesar de que en ese momento parecía que no las conocía lo suficientemente bien como para pretender darle un concierto privado al único chico que lograba hacerlo vibrar tan frenéticamente, Allen deseaba fervientemente mostrarse ante él tal y como era, aun si no resultaba ser la envidiable presentación que pretendía darle.

Al girar el rostro lo buscó preocupadamente, pues ya no estaba en el lugar donde se supone que lo había dejado para que tuviera la mejor vista de todas, estaba alarmado pensando que se había ido, fastidiado por su mala actuación, y por poco deja de tocar cuando, súbitamente, notó que el joven asiático que se había adueñado completamente de su atención estaba parado detrás de él, observándolo minuciosamente como si fuera un experto crítico del arte; aquello lo hizo sonreír y levantó sus ánimos para mejorar su ejecución al pensar que ahora se encontraba frente a un juez que lo calificaría, no quería decepcionarlo y siguió esforzándose por dar el mejor concierto que jamás hubiera habido en el mundo, en ello se concentraba cuando vio de reojo que el mayor se acercaba más a él, sentándose también en el banquillo del piano mientras analizaba cada movimiento ágil y certero entre las teclas y tiempos requeridos para su realización.

Por lo que, a pesar de no haber elogiado su representación, lo vio sumamente interesado en su desarrollo, asombrado de que fuera precisamente él quien realizara tal maniobra frente a sus ojos rasgados, Allen sonrió más al ver sus acciones sin necesidad de comunicarse con palabras, sólo Kanda podía hacer eso, decirle con un simple gesto lo mucho que le importaba lo que hacía sólo por tratarse de él; el ojinegro abrazó efusivamente la cintura del menor sin que éste se diera cuenta de ello hasta que se vio sobre el regazo del mayor, luego lo sujetó para recostarlo sobre el piano que, a pesar de no ser nada cómodo, lo hizo reír en demasía, como si fuera la situación más divertida y emocionante del mundo, para después besarlo tiernamente. Cualquiera diría que era extraño que ese chico malhumorado, capaz de hacer que toda la gente huyera despavorida tan sólo con verlo, hiciera eso, pero así es como habían estado conviviendo en los pocos días que habían vuelto a estar juntos en el internado, así es como disfrutaban su rencuentro y muy poco le importaba si a alguien le desagradaba, ellos eran felices y ahora más que nunca estaban comportándose como la pareja que deseaban ser.

Aun si Kanda no le dijera palabras melosas ni lo recibiera con una romántica cena sentados bajo la luz de la luna, comiendo fresas y bombones cubiertos de chocolate directamente de su boca recostados en una cama hecha con pétalos de rosa, para el chico inglés, compartir esos momentos era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar lo que quería ver en él, así es como el mayor le decía lo que significaba para él, Allen se sentía querido y eso era lo único que importaba, además, no era necesario que hiciera algo tan grande para poder ver esos sentimientos; porque quizás nadie encontraría preciado lo que el japonés hacía para él, nadie entendería que en vez de un exagerado convite en el restaurante más lujoso, él sólo quería su presencia, su voz, su cercanía, eso le bastaba para saber que el cariño del otro era verdadero y el hecho de que lo llevara a la vieja biblioteca del instituto era lo que encontraba como romántico y despampanante.

Y que le abriera las puertas de ese lugar abandonado para que entrara con él era lo único que precisaba para ser feliz, estaba eufórico, jamás creyó que volvería a estar en ese edificio con el peli azul, por lo que le fue imposible contenerse, tomó rápidamente la mano del chico japonés y caminó aprisa adentrándose al espacioso recinto por el largo pasillo, atravesándolo fácilmente mientras se dirigía sin vacilar hacia los cubículos privados, el primero era el área a la que quería llegar, precisamente ahí donde se habían besado por primera vez en toda su vida; no sabía si Kanda era tan sentimental como él para atesorar ese sitio por el memorable recuerdo del inicio de sus acercamientos íntimos, pero sabía perfectamente que lo había llevado ahí para darle la bienvenida por haber vuelto a ese colegio, estaba seguro de ello, aunque no dijera nada al respecto y sólo se enfocara en asegurarse de darle acceso a ese espléndido lugar, Kanda lo tomó de la cintura alzándolo para sentarlo encima de la gran mesa, y comenzó a besarlo profundamente al tiempo que lo recostaba sobre el ancho mueble.

En momentos como ese deseaba que pudieran hacer algo más que sólo eso, no sabía si era por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados y frustrados, pero desde que volvió había comenzado a anhelar hacer un acercamiento aún más íntimo que lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, lograba distinguir ese sentimiento en su interior puesto que era algo completamente diferente a todo lo que Kanda le había provocado con anterioridad; si no fuera por el hecho de que ese tema aun le causaba mucha pena, sin duda ya hubiera hecho algo más que sólo mirarlo con ansiedad, y también estaba la cuestión de que su amado padre adoptivo les había prohibido explícitamente eso, haciendo que muriera de vergüenza cada vez que lo recordaba, aunque extrañamente no la sentía al hablar de eso con Kanda.

Y curiosamente, no estaba molesto con Mana por haber impuesto algo tan indiscreto, al menos había podido ponerse de acuerdo con el ojinegro pues, sin duda, era muy probable que hubiera hecho alguna tontería si hubiera tenido que hablar de eso con su padre, como bien había predicho el peli azul, a pesar de sentirse culpable por hacer precisamente eso cuando su padre les había encomendado que no lo hicieran; no habían dejado de hacer ninguna de sus actividades de recreación y disfrute personal, y con aquella condición que tenía tan presente, era verdaderamente desalentador no poder ir más allá ahora que sabía que lo quería. Aunque de todas formas, sentía que era muy pronto para eso y el hecho de que Kanda se separara de él deteniendo el prolongado beso antes de que pudiera convertirse en algo más se lo recordaba inmediatamente; pero estaba bien, porque, por el momento, estar así con el oriental era suficiente para él.

Se miraron fijamente tras haberse separado, sentía el tímido deseo de continuar aquello temblando en sus ojos mientras veía la resignación y serenidad en los ojos negros de su compañero de aventuras quien lo reprendía silenciosamente para que no le insistiera con lo mismo otra vez, por lo que levantó las manos otra vez para acariciar sus mejillas en un intento por consolar los ánimos de ambos; vio a Kanda recargar su frente en la suya al tiempo que se recargaba completamente sobre las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en la mesa donde él seguía acostado. Estaba bien, estaba bien sentirse de esa manera y tomar un poco de tiempo para amoldarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida, quizás ni siquiera eran las ganas de entregarle su cuerpo al mayor, quizás simplemente era lo que comúnmente se llamaba estar enamorado, una situación en la que hay fuertes emociones para con otra persona que nublan el juicio y hacen que la mente pierda de vista la diferencia entre lo que es real y lo ficticio; se escondió en el pecho de Kanda con ese pensamiento, sí, era posible que sentir tanta felicidad lo hiciera creer que deseaba hacer eso cuando sencillamente no sabía cómo manejar esa emoción, la cual en verdad resultaba ser desconocida para él.

Kanda lo abrazó, apresándolo completamente contra su cuerpo, y permanecieron así un largo rato sin tener ánimos de terminar con el apacible momento que estaban compartiendo, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo, sentía la congoja oprimiendo su pecho y se aferró más al pecho ajeno cuando sintió que el oriental lo sujetó de la cintura, alzando su cuerpo para bajarlo del mueble; sin embargo, no lo obligó a separarse de él ni a salir del lugar, sino que siguió abrazándolo sin mostrar intenciones de soltarlo, y cuando menos lo esperaba volvió a besarlo. Allen lo aceptó gustoso sintiendo cómo mejoraba su estado emocional, además de que dejó de pensar en ello rápidamente cuando el mayor masajeó sus caderas y acariciaba sin parar sus piernas, moviéndose e inclinándose ligeramente para poder tocar un poco más mientras que la misma acción lo impulsaba para darle más ritmo y profundidad al potente beso; incluso lo alzó un poco gracias a la fuerza con que su brazo derecho lo tenía sujeto, juntando su pecho con el de él, aumentando así las sensaciones que el acto les proporcionaba, mientras que el otro brazo se dedicaba a recorrer y acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Jadeó con fuerza una vez que se separaron, y agradeció enormemente que no hubiera nadie más en la cercanía, pues estaba seguro de que muchos en el internado lo hubieran escuchado por resoplar de manera tan escandalosa, eso era lo que los intensos besos del japonés producían en él; razón por la cual sonrió una vez más, le gustaba que Kanda lo reanimara y lo sacara de esa pesadumbre en la que a veces se zambullía, tenía su cuerpo completamente controlado, sabía cómo dirigirlo, aun cuando ni siquiera podía manejarse a sí mismo, y lo hacía de la manera más placentera posible. Allen lo volvió a tomar de la mano y por fin salieron de la biblioteca percatándose de que el atardecer estaba comenzando a caer, ¿habían pasado todo el día besándose sin preocuparse de lo tarde que era? Sí, al parecer así fue.

Atravesaron las jardineras desiertas tomados de la mano haciéndose pequeñas caricias de vez en cuando aprovechando que era fin de semana y el instituto estaba completamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos, Allen sentía que eran dueños del lugar, que eran los únicos que habitaban ahí y que eran libres de hacer todo cuando quisieran en su "castillo"; llegaron a la suite y tras haber entrado por las puertas de la oficina del mayor, éste lo acorraló contra ellas con la clara intención de volver a besarlo, el albino le dedicó una mirada juguetona e incitante para animarlo a que lo hiciera, mas, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó inadvertidamente haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a ver el aparato que los interrumpía mientras procesaban lo que aquello significaba. 

El chico inglés miró tristemente al otro sintiendo cómo se desvanecía su sonrisa, bajó la miraba con angustia muy incómodo por recordar los problemas que tuvieron a causa de eso, y luego la levantó inmediatamente en busca del rostro del oriental para verlo; quería convencerlo de que no se fuera, pero no pudo decirle nada cuando éste enfocó su oscura vista en él, sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, y, además, se suponía que ya había superado eso, se suponía que estaban en una buena racha porque ya habían aclarado ese malentendido, así que tenía que calmarse, confiar en que sólo se trataba de trabajo y dejar que el ojinegro lo hiciera sin molestarlo. Kanda desvió la vista, girando para ir hacia el ruidoso aparato, soltó al menor y se alejó de él provocándole una punzada de dolor por ello, pero así tenía que ser, Allen sabía que debía dejarlo en paz, reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se encaminó hacia la recámara en el piso de arriba, apresurándose e incluso rebasando al peli azul.

Esperaba escucharlo hablar con la otra persona a través de la bocina pero, para su sorpresa todos los ruidos dejaron de sonar, volteó para ver lo que pasaba cuando apenas había subido un par de peldaños de la escalera, y se asombró más al ver que Kanda había desconectado los cables de todos los aparatos eléctricos que tenía para comunicarse desde ahí, giró hacia él con el gesto de incredulidad en su rostro, ¿por qué había hecho eso?; Kanda lo miró fijamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, lo abrazó de la cintura nuevamente y lo mantuvo aprisionado para volver a besarlo, sujetándolo de la nuca para que no pudiera huir de la batalla con la que el japonés sometía su boca, lo cual era muy efectivo y siempre cumplía su cometido. Ahh, los besos de Kanda, eran tan increíblemente buenos que más de una vez se preguntó cómo había aprendido a besar de esa manera tan delirante, lo vio con tristeza cuando se separaron y bajó la mirada sin poder disfrazar el malestar que había en él de nueva cuenta, apoyó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y lo miró a los ojos tratando de mostrarse fuerte para lo que iba a hacer.

-Besas muy bien, Kanda. - dijo sonriendo tímidamente y volvió a bajar la vista. -Debes haber practicado con muchas personas para poder besar así, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo? - dijo sin tener el valor para verlo mientras sonreía tristemente, trataba de no sonar resentido, sólo era curiosidad y quería sincerarse un poco al respecto, ya que eso es lo que venían haciendo desde hace unos cuantos días. -¿También... la besaste a "ella"? - dijo agachando más el rostro.

-No he besado a nadie más, soy un empresario aburrido que no hace más que trabajar, y aquí tú eres el único que tiene experiencia y ha estado con sujetos mucho más interesantes que yo, ¿recuerdas?. - dijo Kanda de pronto asombrando al menor y haciendo que levantara rápidamente la vista hacia él, se veía molesto y muy serio, no parecía furioso pero sí muy irritado por sus suposiciones, por lo que Allen se quedó con la boca entreabierta sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna por la impresión que su respuesta le causó. 

En cambio, Kanda se separó de él muy disgustado, tomó algunos documentos que había en el gran escritorio y se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos en un esfuerzo por distraerse y no enojarse demás con el mocoso inútil que seguía pensado estupideces de él; a pesar de que había decidido no hacerle caso a su trabajo para quedarse con el Moyashi idiota, y que éste le saliera con algo como eso realmente le colmaba la paciencia, "Tch, maldición". Allen estaba perplejo viendo al mayor alejarse totalmente ofendido por lo que dijo, "oh, no, lo hice otra vez... " pensó lamentándose por haber sido tan imprudente, le parecía increíble que hubiera dicho eso, jamás hubiera imaginado que esa sería su respuesta, él besaba tan bien que podría jurar que había aprendido a hacerlo en algún lugar selectivo a base de un entrenamiento especial para ello; pero, al ver su reacción y el semblante que tenía, sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo cual era aún más imposible de creer, el que Kanda en verdad esté siendo sincero le hacía pensar que se había transportado a alguna dimensión alterna donde lo inverosímil era más real de lo que podía imaginar.

Caminó hacia él a paso lento, tomó los papeles que el mayor tenía en sus manos y los apartó sin que opusiera resistencia, Kanda lo miró con molestia pero no dijo ni hizo nada para detenerlo, por lo que el albino elevó tranquilamente ambas manos sujetando con delicadeza su rostro y colocó un suave beso en sus labios al tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus piernas; lo miró fijamente una vez que deshizo el contacto, recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del mayor, rodeándolo y refugiándose con un abrazo sobre su cuello, no quería que estuviera enojado, menos aún que pelearan después de haber pasado todo el día juntos, paseando amenamente en la que él consideraba era su ceremonia de bienvenida y primera cita de toda su vida. Allen bajó sus brazos y se encogió dentro del pecho del ojinegro sintiéndose realmente mal, temía que esa discusión fuera a ir más allá de lo que podía soportar, sin duda terminaría llorando si dejaba las cosas así; entendía que le hayan molestado sus palabras acerca del por qué besaba tan bien, pero haber mencionado las cosas que había dicho aquella vez le decía que realmente estaba enojado y hablaba en serio, muy en serio.

Sin embargo, y antes de que comenzara a torturarse aún más con sus propios pensamientos, sintió los brazos de Kanda rodeándolo, el derecho sujetó su espalda acercándolo más a su cuerpo y la mano izquierda tomó su barbilla, levantando su rostro para besarlo mientras ésta bajaba otra vez, acariciando lentamente su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, sus piernas... y Allen por poco deja salir un par de lágrimas de felicidad, sabía que si Kanda estaba haciendo eso era porque ya no estaba molesto con él, prefería llorar de felicidad por las caricias del peli azul, que llorar de tristeza por volver a estar lejos con él; y, nuevamente, sus besos lo hicieron sonreír, levemente, tímidamente, no sabía si tenía derecho a sentirse tan feliz por eso, pero siempre lograba hacerlo sentir estúpidamente feliz, como si fuera un mocoso consentido sólo por el hecho de estar entre sus brazos y ser acariciado por él, sí, se sentía muy estúpido, tanto por el problema que él mismo causó y que ahora estuvieran así, como por la sonrisa que se ensanchó en su rostro cuando vio que Kanda lo miraba fijamente, contemplando una vez más los efectos que tenía sobre todo su cuerpo, y Allen quería asegurarse de que supiera que sonreía así por lo que él hacía y que fuera testigo de todo cuanto le hacía sentir.

Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse del ojinegro viendo cómo éste parecía frustrado al dejarlo ir, aunque resignado puesto que tampoco quería volver a pelear, agarró de nueva cuenta los papeles que había dejado en la mesita de la sala para revisarlos; sin embargo, el albino no se encaminó hacia las escaleras para que el otro se quedara trabajando, por eso era estúpido, porque estaba tan estúpidamente feliz que quería hacer algo sólo para ver cuánto podía influenciar en las acciones del mayor. Por lo que, al llegar al pequeño espacio entre el gran escritorio y la pequeña sala de tapices carmesí, miró sobre su hombro esperando captar la atención del oriental, el cual al poco tiempo levantó la vista de los documentos con los que estaba trabajando, casi como si el ojiplata lo hubiera llamado, mirándolo fijamente; cuando lo hubo hecho Allen colocó ambas manos a sus costados y fue levantándolas lentamente apenas si tocando levemente su cuerpo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para remover sus ropas, pasando por sus caderas y subiendo cada vez más de manera que parecía como si se estuviera desvistiendo mientras le dirigía una mirada completamente inocente al mayor que, al mismo tiempo, parecía ser precisamente lo contrario.

Kanda abrió de golpe los ojos en cuanto lo vio y se levantó yendo rápidamente hacia él, arrojando sin cuidado alguno lo papeles que tenía en las manos, Allen echó a correr subiendo por las escaleras cuando lo vio reaccionar haciendo que sonriera ampliamente al ver cumplido su cometido, eso era lo que quería saber y ahora lo estaba comprobando con creces al huir "despavorido" por la emoción de tener al mayor corriendo tras él mientras subían por las escaleras, demostrando una vez más que lo estaba escogiendo a él antes que su trabajo; Kanda no tendría que hacer esas demostraciones infantiles, a él jamás le había llamado la atención hacer ese tipo de cosas ni creía que fueran necesarias para algo que valga la pena, y, sin embrago, ahí estaba persiguiendo al chiquillo idiota que seguía jugando a provocarlo, actuaban como si fueran dos mocosos de preescolar en vez de los estudiantes de preparatoria, casi adultos, que se supone debían ser... incluso se comportaban como si fueran una pareja normal, aunque ellos de "normales", honestamente, no tenían nada.

Mas, sin embargo, los movimientos del Moyashi, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus acciones... eran demasiado provocativas como para poder ignorarlas o resistirlas, y Kanda no había podido evitar ser cautivado por ellas, lo alcanzó al entrar a la recámara logrando atraparlo por detrás antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, Allen no dejaba de reír y retorcerse dentro de la prisión de sus brazos tratando de zafarse de él, moviéndose torpe y frenéticamente haciendo que sus pies se enredaran con los del menor, y, habiendo tropezando entre ellos, cayeron de espaldas, el mayor sobre la cama y el mocoso encima de él.

-Lo siento... ¿te lastimé? - dijo Allen entre risas mientras rodaba para quitarse de encima y ponerse frente a él, acostándose boca abajo y mirándolo ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Por supuesto que no... - contestó Kanda tranquilamente acostado boca arriba, mirándole enternecidamente, jadeando un poco por la carrera emprendida mientras soltaba una suave risa que resonó por su voz grave.

Se miraron ansiosamente sintiendo cómo aumentaba el deseo de acortar la distancia, y poco después, se levantaron en un raudo movimiento para volver a besarse desesperadamente, Kanda se giró para quedar encima del menor y lo abrazó posesivamente, guiándolo hasta llevarlo al centro de la cama para tener una mayor comodidad sin haberse detenido ni un solo momento su intenso acto; de nuevo rodeó su espalda con un brazo y sujetó su nuca con el otro, separaron sus bocas jadeando con fuerza para recuperar el aliento perdido sin siquiera tratar de averiguar cuantas veces se habían besado ese día, no necesitaban contarlos para saber que eran muchas más de las que alguna vez lo hubieran hecho antes.

Kanda acarició su rostro sabiendo lo estúpido que era ese mocoso por hacer algo así, veía esa estúpida felicidad en su rostro, en sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, en la hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa que le mostraba, la cual brillaba casi tanto como su mirada, estaba feliz, estúpidamente feliz, y verlo así lo hizo sonreír, se sentía igual que él, era feliz viendo que el otro era feliz, rio con ironía para sí mismo cuando entendió su situación, él también era estúpido; las suaves risas se fueron opacando poco a poco, no así el brillo del deseo que iluminaba los ojos de ambos, sabían que querían más, más de lo que estaban haciendo, pero menos de lo que sabían que no podían hacer. 

El albino alzó sus manos para tocar el rostro del peli azul, abrió la boca con intención de decirle que hiciera algo más, cualquier cosa estaba bien sin importar lo que fuera, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, por lo que sólo separó sus labios temblorosos y lo miró con anhelo pidiéndole en silencio que redujera de alguna manera esa ansiedad que parecía querer devorarlo; el oriental lo miraba con serenidad y calma sabiendo lo que el menor quería, se acercó un poco más viendo un punto determinado de su cuerpo, algo que siempre llamaba su atención, pensaba en aquello que siempre había querido y que el inglés nunca le había dejado hacer, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de él, esperando que el albino le diera su aprobación para poder hacerlo.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender las intenciones del chico japonés, eso era algo que sí podían hacer, algo que podría servir, y algo a lo que meses atrás se hubiera negado rotundamente, sin embargo, después de todos los sucesos que ambos desencadenaron por falta de franqueza, ahora resultaba ser un asunto que le provocaba genuino interés, era algo que también quería intentar, así que, con vergüenza y un poco de temor en la mirada, accedió en silencio a su solicitud; Kanda se acercó al ver que tenía su consentimiento para proseguir, depositó un sutil beso en sus labios como preparándolo, y poco a poco fue bajando por su barbilla y su quijada hasta llegar al cuello lamiendo y aplicando un poco de presión en sus labios simulando suaves mordidas en él, aunque no podía usar tanta fuerza como quisiera ya que sabía que no debía dejarle marcas, Allen respiraba pausadamente para mantener la calma tratando de soportar los nervios que sentía, sabía que era impredecible y podría perder el control como cuando lo hicieron forzadamente aquella vez que pelearon.

No era que se sintiera obligado a aceptar que el mayor hiciera eso ahora, ni que tuviera algún trauma por lo que sucedió anteriormente, sino que fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que no le molestaba tanto que tocara ese punto en realidad, las fuertes reacciones de su cuerpo habían sido sumamente bruscas para él, la sensibilidad en su piel y su inseguridad habían percibido aquel acto con demasiada intensidad haciendo que se aterrara por lo que sintió y por lo que el otro hacía; mas, ahora, ese miedo no lo atacaba, ahora sabía que realmente deseaba probar aquello y quería que fuera el peli azul quien lo hiciera sentir cuan gratas podían llegar a ser sus caricias en esa parte de su cuerpo.

De pronto se encontró suspirando profundamente por la intensa percepción de los besos en su sensible piel, gimoteaba en voz baja por la estimulación que sentía mientras se mordía los labios, deseando que la situación prosiguiera tan satisfactoriamente como hasta ese momento y no terminara haciendo algo estúpido otra vez, entrecerró sus ojos esforzándose por controlarse y permanecer alerta en caso de que tuviera que actuar; Kanda estaba concentrado besándolo y acariciando sus piernas, comenzaba a introducir sus manos por debajo de su ropa, tocando directamente la piel de su abdomen, por lo que Allen se abrazó efusivamente a él, sosteniendo la cabeza del mayor animándolo para que continuara siendo evidenciado por los pequeños gemidos que ya no podía seguir ocultando, al tiempo que se dedicaba a peinar esos largos cabellos con sus manos.

Era mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, le había agradado pensar que sólo se sentiría bien, y sin embargo, era demasiada dicha concentrada en una sola caricia, trataba de corresponderle tocándolo tanto como fuera posible, apretándose a su cuerpo y jadeando con fuerza para que lo escuchara cuanto estaba disfrutándolo aunque también se avergonzara mucho por ello, y de vez en cuando contemplaba a Kanda, viendo que realizaba aquello con una devoción tan grande que sentía que lloraría aún más conmocionado que antes si continuaba de esa manera; quería compensarlo, hacer hasta lo imposible para hacerlo tan feliz como él lo era al estar entre sus brazos, aun temía hasta donde pudieran llegar por esa acción, pero sin duda, haría algo para transmitirle la misma felicidad que le hacía sentir, ladeó el rostro para que pudiera besar aún más su cuello y notó que éste comenzaba a aflojar un poco su ropa para descubrir la piel que estaba oculta por las prendas, entonces se decidió a hablar.

-Kanda... ahh... q-quiero pedirte... algo... ngh... - dijo entre gemidos mientras el ojinegro seguía ocupado besándolo, pero atento a lo que fuera a decirle. -Y-yo... quiero conocer... ahh... a t-tu familia... - dijo sintiendo cómo bajaba hasta su clavícula, pero, de un momento a otro, el calor y el cuerpo del mayor ya no se encontraban sobre él.

Sintió el abrupto frenado que sobrevino por la falta que le hacía la cercanía del japonés, parpadeó buscándolo con la mirada aun sintiéndose atontado por la satisfacción que le había nublado los sentidos y lo vio levantado mirándolo fijamente, apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos y lo suficientemente retirado como para percibir el frío en su cuerpo helándole hasta los huesos; pero, lo que le causó aún más extrañeza, fue la indescifrable mirada que Kanda tenía en sus ojos, muy abiertos y pasmados, casi sin respirar, sintió la necesidad de explicarse creyendo que quizás estaba pidiendo eso.

-Ah, bueno, como tú ya conociste a Mana... Y-yo, pensé que... - dijo Allen aun nerviosamente, tanto por el silencio de Kanda como por la ansiedad y el deseo de que volviera a acercarse a él para poder continuar donde se quedaron. 

-NO. - Kanda respiraba con furia, mostrando su dentadura agresivamente y fuego en los ojos.

-¿Eh? - Allen se preguntaba si Kanda había dicho algo, pues pronunció aquella palabra con tanta fuerza y velocidad que, por un momento, pensó que había sido el sonido de un disparo o algo parecido. - ¿Kanda?... -

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A PEDIRME ESO! ¡¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACERLO!! - gritó furiosamente, levantándose con un fuerte y rápido impulso, asustando inmediatamente al albino que incluso cerró los ojos temiendo que fuera a abalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo, en cambio, lo vio salir apresuradamente de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo y sin habla.

Se levantó tan sólo un poco sumamente angustiado mientras estrujaba su pecho con una mano, estaba más turbado de lo que había pensado, no sabía qué hizo para que el mayor reaccionara así, sólo podía sentir su cuerpo temblando por haber presenciado dicha reacción, ya que no esperaba que fuera a mostrarse tan... furioso, un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y él se volvió a acostar abrazándose a sí mismo sin saber qué más hacer, quizás había arruinado todo otra vez, como siempre; se tapó con las sábanas tratando de no llorar y deseando que al día siguiente todo volviera a la normalidad, que no hubiera pasado nada en realidad, no sabía qué haría si eso volvía a separarlos una vez más.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la enorme cama, el lado opuesto estaba intacto, por lo que pudo deducir que el peli azul no había dormido ahí con él, estaba oculto entre las frazadas sintiéndose muy mal, temía buscarlo y no encontrarlo o encontrarlo en mal estado y que le dijera que no deseaba volver a verlo, quizás era mejor no tocar el tema por ahora y alistarse para las clases de ese día; se levantó descobijándose para hacer como había planeado cuando vio al chico japonés de pie frente al espejo del tocador al lado derecho de la habitación, recién bañado y cambiado acomodándose el corbatín azul, Allen lo observó largamente siendo hipnotizado por su elegante porte, sin ser capaz de reaccionar a pesar de que solamente estuviera viendo su espalda.

-Date prisa, nos vamos en 15 minutos. - dijo de pronto yéndose de ahí sin haber volteado a verlo.

Allen no sabía qué pasaba, no esperaba que fuera a hablarle, pero no podía perder el tiempo de esa manera, así que se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a alistarse, era extraño que Kanda quisiera acompañarlo a clases y lo era aún más ahora que sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar ese gesto ni hacerlo enojar otra vez, bajó aprisa para no hacerlo esperar a pesar de que parecía estar ocupado acomodando varios documentos en un enorme portafolio lleno de ellos; no habló, sólo se dedicó a acercarse a la pequeña sala con sillones de tapiz rojo para desayunar unos dangos que había sobre la mesita de la estancia antes de tener que salir de ahí, y, en menos de cinco minutos, el señor Tiedoll arribó esperando que los dos fueran con él, entendía que Kanda no fuera conversador, pero era bastante extraño que el amable sirviente estuviera acompañándolo también a su salón de clases, y que sólo le sonriera todo el tiempo no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

El peli azul guiaba la pequeña caravana conformada por ellos tres, y por más que el albino se desconcertó al ver que no se dirigía al edificio de contabilidad, no tuvo el valor para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, Tiedoll iba tras él y no parecía turbado por eso, tan sólo tocó uno de sus hombros animándole a que siguiera adelante, Allen obedeció a pesar de estar aún más inseguro y nervioso al ver que la limosina de los Kanda los estaba esperando afuera del internado, la cual tuvieron que abordar de inmediato; dentro del lujoso automóvil se sentaron alejados y ninguno se miró, el albino también había querido decirle que no podía salir del internado, pero sus palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, así que se quedó con todas sus dudas y preocupaciones tan sólo esperando que aquello acabara tan pronto como fuera posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la limosina entró en un enorme terreno donde se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la construcción que se localizaba en el lugar, ambos bajaron y el menor miró perplejo la gran y portentosa mansión que había frente a ellos, era la más colosal que había visto en su vida, aunque se veía un tanto descuidada y seguramente también era muy antigua; era broma, ¿verdad? Ese sombrío lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror, no podía ser que Kanda lo llevara ahí para castigarlo o vengarse por lo que pasó el día anterior, quería que alguien le dijera que era una broma cruel con la que sólo buscaba asustarlo, sin duda juraría que nunca volvería a hacer algo así, pero en verdad deseaba que nadie lo forzaran a entrar ahí.

Sin embargo, Kanda se dirigió terminantemente hacia allá, ni siquiera volteó a verlo e incluso parecía como si hubiera olvidado que iba con él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o tratar de huir, el señor Tiedoll colocó suavemente una mano tras su espalda indicándole con una leve sonrisa que fuera con el joven de ojos rasgados, Allen tragó saliva temeroso pero al fin se decidió y caminó rápidamente para alcanzar al ojinegro quien ya se había adelantado bastante, atravesaron un ancho y muy alargado pasillo, subieron un par de escaleras sin detenerse, hablarse ni verse en ningún momento; el lugar en verdad se veía deteriorado pero las decoraciones, alfombrados, tapices y demás complementos lo embellecían, aun y cuando no hubiera tantos como debería tener un edificio de esa clase, no sabía por qué, pero había algo en esa mansión que le hacía sentir extraño, parecía emanar un ambiente realmente tétrico y desolado, por lo que comenzó a buscar algún rayo de luz que lo alumbrara entre los enormes ventanales laterales del oscuro e interminable pasillo por donde caminaban.

Sin saber cómo, vio que estaba situado a la par del oriental, a su lado izquierdo, quien ahora avanzaba un poco más lento que cuando entraron a esa residencia minutos atrás, lo miró discretamente sólo para notar el endurecido semblante que tenía en su rostro, ¿por qué estaba tan serio? Kanda miraba hacia el frente sin vacilar, y él no lograba descifrar la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso; finalmente se detuvieron a poca distancia de una enorme puerta blanca doble de madera al final del pasillo, aquella área apenas era iluminada con la suficiente luz que entraba por el gran ventanal ubicado a su lado izquierdo, siendo el único que estaba parcialmente descubierto por las gruesas cortinas, y de nuevo se preguntó qué sucedía, el mayor no se había movido de ahí, no hacía absolutamente nada más que tratar de perforar con su mirada la puerta doble de madera un tanto gastada frente a ellos, pero antes de que comenzara a jalarse los cabellos a causa de la desesperación, sintió el cálido roce de la mano izquierda de Kanda sobre su derecha.

-Él está ahí... no te asustes ni dejes que te haga sentir mal... - decía Kanda a media voz, inusualmente baja a lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, sabía que hablaba con él, pero el mayor seguía observando penetrantemente la puerta sin voltear a mirarle en realidad.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Allen inocentemente sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, bajó la mirada viendo cómo los dedos del peli azul se entrelazaban con los suyos, haciendo que sintiera de nuevo la usual calidez que siempre le proporcionaba.

-Mi padre. - dijo Kanda frunciendo levemente el ceño y apretando un poco más el agarre entre sus manos.

"¿Su padre?" pensó sumamente impresionado, miró a ambos lados del corredor viendo de nueva cuenta el lugar de arriba abajo, tratando de comprender la situación en la que estaba, ¿ese lugar era su casa? ¿Lo había llevado ahí para que conociera a su padre? ¿Acaso... fue por lo que le pidió el día anterior? ¿Sería posible que Kanda estuviera tratando de complacerlo? Por ser él, por lo que le prometió a Mana, por... no, no era momento para eso; su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y aún no entendía el propósito de eso, sin embargo, lo que más lo desconcertaba era la actitud del oriental, no parecía comportarse igual a esa vez que le pidió permiso a su padre adoptivo para que pudiera salir con él, ese gesto no se parecía absolutamente en nada al silencioso respeto que le mostró a Mana, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Deja de pensar tonterías... sólo sé tú mismo, levanta el rostro, y no te preocupes, no dejaré que te haga daño. - dijo al fin mirándolo unos cuantos segundos en los que sintió esos oscuros ojos muy intimidantes y temibles, a pesar de que sus palabras lograban relajarlo en un inusitado contraste.

¿Hacerle daño? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Giró el rostro hacia sus espaldas cuando escuchó unos pasos proviniendo del largo pasillo, donde se acercaba a paso moderado el mayordomo del lugar, quien se colocó frente a ellos pegándose a la puerta mientras les sonreía con tranquilidad, levantó un brazo indicando que abriría la puerta en cualquier momento y fue entonces que sintió cómo Kanda soltaba su mano tan súbitamente que no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello; emitió un pequeño suspiro y levantó el rostro como el mayor se lo había dicho, y sin más, el mayordomo abrió las puertas para que ambos entraran, avanzó al mismo tiempo que el otro hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa situada en medio del espacioso lugar, pero se quedó un paso atrás del ojinegro sintiéndose demasiado incómodo como para ir más allá.

La habitación estaba rodeada de penumbras, más que el resto de la mansión, apenas si lograba distinguir el espacio disponible, las cuatro ventanas que lo adornaban estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas, dos en cada pared lateral, el inmenso escritorio de madera que abarcaba todo el ancho del lugar, como si de un tribunal se tratase, contaba con sólo un pequeño espacio de lado izquierdo para poder adentrarse o salir de él quedando directamente frente a la puerta doble por donde ambos chicos habían entrado, tras ellos se ubicaba un enorme estante de madera pegado a la pared lleno de carpetas y archivos, y otro tras el imponente escritorio en la pared de lado opuesto, y la única luz que se veía entre toda esa negrura, era la lámpara del escritorio que escondía tras el a la persona por quien estaban ahí; Kanda dejó el portafolio repleto de documentos sobre la pequeña mesita circular de madera que estaba sola en el centro del lugar y miró directamente hacia el escritorio donde sólo podían visualizarse la figura de unas manos escribiendo sin parar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo de pronto una voz tan profunda y ronca que hizo que asustó al menor, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco por la impresión.

-Traje los reportes del último trimestre. - dijo Kanda con voz firme y la misma expresión atemorizante en el rostro.

El chico peli azul no estaba amedrentado como el peliblanco, quien trataba de mantener la calma a pesar de todo, de entre las sombras se movió una figura oscura que poco a poco fue iluminada por la lámpara que había en el escritorio, pudiendo reconocer escasamente al hombre de rasgos orientales, cuyo cabello negro y lacio estaba suelto, peinado hacia atrás, el cual le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros; su rostro se veía demacrado y marcado por varias arrugas que le hacían ver mayor de lo que cualquiera pudiera suponer al tener un hijo tan joven, vestía un fino traje negro y dirigió su espeluznante mirada hacia el joven que estaba frente a él a una gran y prudente distancia, eternos segundos pasaron sin que aquel hombre hablara o apartara la vista de él, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara realmente incómodo.

-Él es Allen Walker, el hijo adoptivo de Mana Walker, está aquí porque quería conocerte. - dijo Kanda sin moverse ni voltear a verlo, entonces se percató de que estaba hablando de él.

-Encantado de conocerlo. - dijo Allen dulcemente hecho un manojo de nervios, pero oportunamente sereno y sin haber titubeado, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin saber cómo debía moverse o qué más hacer.

Los oscuros ojos de aquel hombre se posaron sobre su persona por un instante, escudriñándolo y recorriéndolo de arriba abajo de una manera tan penetrante y despectiva que hizo que sintiera como si le estuviera clavando miles de cuchillos en todo el cuerpo, pero apartó sus ojos de él inmediatamente para volver a enfocarlos en el chico peli azul mirándolo de la misma manera que antes; ninguno dijo nada más después de eso, permanecieron en un horrible y desagradable silencio en el que ambos parecían estar matándose con la mirada, como si sus ojos fueran espadas filosas chocando entre sí, tan asesinas y letales que estaba seguro de que alguien saldría lastimado si seguían así.

-Moyashi, sal de aquí. - dijo Kanda lo suficientemente audible para él, pero sin voltear a verlo; Allen se giró un poco viendo con preocupación el gesto que tenía en el rostro, era aún más atemorizante que el de hace unos segundos atrás.

Miró rápidamente al hombre que combatía silenciosamente con el chico peli azul y luego volvió a enfocar su vista en él deseando poder acercarse para besarlo o despedirse de alguna otra manera, pero era demasiado incómodo e inapropiado hacer eso, así que prefirió salir del lugar más veloz y temeroso de lo que hubiera querido, se recargó en la puerta respirando agitadamente una vez que hubo salido de ahí. Levantó su mano izquierda y apretó su pecho con ella tratando de calmar su corazón a causa de la adrenalina que sentía, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Quiso mirar hacia atrás preguntándose si Kanda estaba bien, pero la figura de Tiedoll se acercó a él haciendo que elevara la mirada para verlo, éste le sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia el pasillo indicándole que lo siguiera; Allen no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar a Kanda, pero el mayor insistió, y tuvo que ir tras él, volteó a ver esa habitación mientras se alejaba de ella sin poder dejar de preocuparse por el del bienestar del ojinegro.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que entrara en mi casa? - dijo arrogantemente el hombre japonés viendo con indignación a su hijo. -Ése huérfano, adoptado por ese abogado que sólo se encarga de desperdiciar los valiosos recursos de los demás; ambos arruinan la sociedad con su existencia, son destructores de vidas como la nuestra, ¿por qué pierdes tu tiempo con un chiquillo tan vulgar como ése? - decía con sumo desprecio, haciendo un gesto aún más horrible que el sentir de sus propias palabras.

-No es un chiquillo vulgar, su padre es uno de los abogados más exitosos del país, y él está aquí porque quería conocer al hombre para quien ha estado trabajando los últimos tres meses. Es muy dedicado y ha ganado méritos académicos al ser uno de los mejores estudiantes del Instituto Royal, así que lo contraté y ha estado realizando toda clases de trabajos para nuestras empresas, padre. - dijo Kanda altiva y retadoramente viendo el desfigurado semblante de furia en su progenitor.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - dijo muy alterado con voz dificultosa, mientras apretaba con ira el pasamanos de la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentado.

-Lo contraté para que trabajara para ti, lo ha hecho perfectamente bien hasta ahora, incluso pudo resolver varios de los problemas que hubo hace un par de meses; en ese portafolio encontraras todos los reportes y cuentas que hizo para cada una de nuestras empresas, además, también adjunté el registro completo de su nombre en la nómina, donde vas a encontrar la información detallada de cada archivo que hizo y el contrato que cumplió satisfactoriamente. Él es un buen contador, así que lo hice para mantener el buen funcionamiento de nuestras empresas, y gracias a él has aumentado considerablemente tu fortuna, para eso hemos trabajado todo este tiempo. - dijo Kanda sumamente altanero y aún más despectivo que las palabras del pelinegro frente a él, quien no podía contener el indescriptible enojo e indignación que sentía por lo que su desafiante hijo acababa de decir.

-Ese huérfano nunca será bienvenido aquí, sácalo inmediatamente; no pienso dejar que se quede más tiempo. - dijo aun venenosamente.

-No lo haré, él ya trabajó para ti y a cambio sólo pidió conocerte, así que voy a dejar que haga todo lo que quiera y no importa lo que tú pienses al respecto. - dijo Kanda sin disminuir ni un poco su atemorizante expresión. - Te advierto que, si intentas hacer algo contra él o su padre, cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que sea, me encargaré de hacer desaparecer cada centavo de tu fortuna hasta no te quede absolutamente nada, te lo prometo. -

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - dijo perdiendo toda la aparente tranquilidad que sentía al creer que tenía todo controlado; estaba completamente iracundo, esperando que con su soberbia y orgullo amedrentara al joven que lo estaba desarmando sin intensión de doblegarse ante él.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! Se te olvida que yo tengo el control de todos tus negocios, no hay nada que no sepa ni de lo que no me entere, yo los manejo y si quiero puedo reducirlos a la nada; ten mucho cuidado, porque pronto alcanzaré la mayoría de edad, y todo lo que es tuyo me pertenecerá irremediablemente, si no me crees, pruébame. Así que te lo diré por última vez, si tratas de hacerle daño a Allen Walker o a su padre, jamás volverás a ver nada del preciado dinero por el que has trabajado toda tu vida, padre; te lo juro. - dijo Kanda impávido y con tanta severidad como jamás lo había visto antes el mayor, éste entrecerró los ojos con suma molestia y demás sentimientos rencorosos hacia su propio hijo por sus certeras y estrictas palabras.

El silencio inundó pesadamente el lugar, tan profundo y penetrante que parecía ser un espantoso y oscuro abismo que aplastara toda la vida existente en aquella habitación, el furioso rostro del hombre pelinegro estaba ensombrecido por el deseo de acabar con el joven que lo retaba de esa manera, pero Kanda hijo no temía enfrentarlo como fuera y donde fuera, conocía muy bien a ese hombre y se había preparado toda su vida para confrontar debidamente todas las posibles consecuencias que aquella acción pudiera acarrear. Cuando vio cumplida su labor se retiró sin decir nada más, dejándole un muy amargo y horrendo sentimiento a ese hombre llamado You Kanda; todo estaba dicho y hecho, la situación con "esa persona" por fin había quedado sentenciada, había conseguido atraer al Moyashi y sólo faltaba la resolución que debía determinar el señor Walker, suspiró cansadamente y caminó hacia adelante sin preocuparse más por lo que dejaba atrás.

No sabía qué debía hacer ahora, no sabía qué pasaría después, nunca imaginó que llegaría suceder algo así y de esa manera, nunca pudo prepararse para nada, ni obtuvo algo que lo advirtiera de esa situación, y aunque había tratado de averiguar la verdad detrás de las cosas que llegaron a pasar frente a sus ojos, no logro conseguir algo que le ayudara a imaginar esa situación; Kanda no le dio ninguna repuesta clara, no le explicó ninguna de sus acciones, estaba demasiado confuso y no podía formar pensamientos coherentes respecto a nada, si al menos le hubiera dado tiempo para asimilar las cosas, si hubiera escogido otro momento donde no se sintiera tan atormentado y desorientado, o si por lo menos pudiera darse prisa y llegar al lugar donde estaba, quizás podría clamar sus descontroladas preocupaciones hacia él, deseaba tanto volver allá y ver que no le pasara nada que...

-Tranquilícese, joven Allen, el joven Yuu está bien; no debe tardar en llegar. - dijo Tiedoll parado junto a él mientras le sonreía y colocaba un par de tazas de té recién hecho sobre la mesa de madera que conformaba la sala donde el menor estaba sentado.

\- ¿En verdad está bien? - dijo Allen mirándolo con preocupación luego de la abrupta sacudida que sufrió al verse descubierto por el mayordomo, éste lo vio por un momento y asintió; pero no logró tranquilizarlo, el menor bajó su mirada, observando la taza de té humeante. -Pero, no entiendo, es que... él estaba... ¿por qué ellos...? - Tiedoll puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició un poco.

-Yuu te lo dirá cuando deba hacerlo. - dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y después se alejó del menor.

Allen lo vio desconcertado, pero no dijo nada más, tal vez tenía razón, no sólo porque fuera el sirviente de Kanda, sino porque tenía muchos años de conocerlo, y también sabía que no era bueno dudar de él o que lo considerara débil, no lo era y no debía pensar de esa manera, suspiró suavemente tratando de clamarse para después tomar su taza de té y beber un poco, realmente lo necesitaba; apenas si había comenzado a serenarse el ambiente dentro de esa gran sala, cuando las puertas del lugar fueron abiertas bruscamente y apareció el chico japonés entrando a paso veloz con un semblante muy molesto aunque menos atemorizante que el que tenía minutos atrás, la entrada del lugar se situaba al fondo del lado izquierdo de éste, contaba con una repisa y una alargada mesa en la pared frente a la salida donde se encontraban los aditamentos para el té y demás bebidas que los residentes pudieran degustar, además de ser el único muro donde había dos grandes ventanales cubiertos con finas cortinas translucidas, y frente a éstas al lado derecho del lugar, se encontraba la gran sala la cual contaba con dos alargados sillones, uno frente a otro separados por la mesa de centro, además de un sillón individual y uno mediano situados en los lados sobrantes de la misma.

Allen estaba sentado en el alargado sillón ubicado al extremo derecho de la habitación, cuyo respaldo quedaba pegado a la pared derecha, por lo que el sillón individual y los grandes ventanales quedaban a su lado derecho desde su posición, vio a Kanda entrar al lugar gracias a que tenía la mejor vista desde esa parte hacia la salida, la cual colindaba con la pared de la izquierda, por lo que aquel panorama quedaba prácticamente de frente hacia él; Kanda avanzó y se sentó en el alargado sillón que estaba frente al menor, separado de él por la mesa de madera que componía la sala, se cruzó de piernas y volteó su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, apoyando su barbilla en su mano izquierda sobre el descansa brazos del mueble, viendo en silencio los ventanales que se ubicaban en el mismo lado desde su posición.

El chico británico lo miró largamente, esperando que hiciera algo que le ayudara a saber en qué situación se encontraba ahora, pero Kanda no hablaba, no lo miraba ni hacía más que seguir viendo a través de la ventana por donde entraban los luminosos rayos del sol que recién acababa de salir, dándole un aspecto sumamente atractivo y cautivador al ser bañado por la luz dorada que el astro proporcionaba, mas, no lograba apreciarlo más allá de lo que veían sus ojos, la preocupación en su interior no cesaba y le producía un gran malestar, no quería hacer algo estúpido otra vez, pero sentía que explotaría si no intentaba por lo menos decir algo por lo que pasó.

-Lo siento, Kanda... yo no sabía... n-no sabía lo que pasaría... - decía Allen cabizbajo y con voz débil amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento. - Si... si hice algo mal, yo... realmente lo sient... - 

-Está muriendo. - dijo Kanda interrumpiendo los lamentos del menor, haciendo que se congelara al instante sin poder levantar la vista hacia él. -Hace 8 años le detectaron una extraña enfermedad que no tiene cura y está acabando con su vida, él jamás ha querido hacer algo al respecto, niega que esté enfermo y no acepta la ayuda médica de los doctores de nuestros hospitales a pesar de que cada día está empeorando; no deja que le den tratamiento, ni permite que en los laboratorios que pertenecen a nuestras farmacias le hagan estudios para saber si existe alguna forma de curarlo, es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda... - dijo Kanda ensimismado y viendo hacia la ventana, sin moverse ni mirar al menor, Allen abrió grandes los ojos muy impactado por lo que estaba escuchado; levantó la vista despacio viendo el porte ausente del japonés, su voz sonaba firme y suave, no tenía rastros de enojo en ella ni en su semblante, luego notó la extraña mirada en esos ojos negros que ahora se posaban sobre él. -... eso no es tu culpa... -

El pequeño albino no pudo evitar conmoverse por esas palabras dichas de esa forma y con ese gesto en su rostro, a pesar de que no era momento de concentrarse en sus propios sentimientos cuando sabía que era difícil para el peli azul decir aquello y vivirlo, sin embargo, no podía soportar ver el estado en que Kanda se encontraba ni fue capaz de ignorar sus propios sentimientos, se levantó de su asiento rodeando la mesita para ir hacia él, se sentó a su lado derecho y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro del ojinegro cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía cómo se acumulaban las lágrimas en ellos, no obstante, las manos del oriental sujetaron su rostro y comenzaron a limpiar sus mejillas con suaves roces haciendo que el ojiplata se hundiera absorto en los pozos negros que lo veían con inusitada gentileza.

-No llores, no lo perdonaría nunca si te hiciera llorar. - dijo Kanda con un gesto tan serio como dolido, Allen abrió más los ojos con preocupación, bajó el rostro y se separó un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo, no quería causar más problemas entre él y su padre.

Era demasiado, demasiada información, demasiados sentimientos, y aunque Kanda no pareciera estar a punto de llorar, sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que se sentía impotente por no poder cambiar la situación, lo sabía y aun así no podía decir nada que lo ayudara, ambos veían el vacío frente a ellos sin poder enfrentar sus miradas otra vez.

\- ¿P-por qué... me trajiste? Creí... que no querías que... lo conociera. - dijo Allen en voz baja, sin comprender su arrebatada decisión.

-Era la única oportunidad que tendrías para verlo, puede que no haya otra después. - dijo Kanda quedamente, sabía que "esa persona" podía morir en cualquier momento, y por ello había permitido que el pequeño albino lo viera por lo menos una vez, aun cuando jamás le había dicho a alguien lo que estaba pasando con "él" ni había querido que nadie más lo supiera.

Pero, el chiquillo junto a él no era cualquier persona, no era algún rico idiota que actuara altaneramente o que quisiera sacar provecho de él, era el chiquillo que se había adueñado completamente de su corazón tan sólo por dejar de llorar y reír para él mostrándole el brillo más grande alumbrando los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto en su vida, era por quien enfrentaría lo que fuera y haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ver su sonrisa, y cuyo llanto le producía tanto dolor, como si apuñalara profundamente cada parte de su ser con una daga filosa; era el chiquillo con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasara después, el enfrentamiento con "esa persona" era algo inevitable que siempre había estado esperando, pero valía la pena arriesgarse a hacer todo eso si con ello conseguía el bienestar de su interés albino de ojos plateados.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de ese tétrico lugar, Allen miró una vez más hacia atrás, viendo detenidamente el apesadumbrado edificio antes de subir a la limosina para después entrar en ella, Kanda ni siquiera esperó a que arrancara para acercarse al menor, lo tomó de la cintura y lo alzó para sentarlo sobre su regazo, e inmediatamente comenzó a besar su cuello, como si automáticamente estuviera continuando donde se habían quedado el día anterior; estaba siendo un poco agresivo y desenfrenado pero ahora que el albino sabía por qué hacía aquello, no hizo más que aferrarse más al peli azul y dejar que lo hiciera, no sabía qué decir en esa situación, jamás pensó que se enteraría de algo así y menos aún que eso fuera lo que ocultaba el chico japonés, sentía que estaba en deuda con él por haber desconfiado tanto de sus extrañas acciones, por haber creído que estaba enojado y desesperado buscando la manera de burlarse de él cuando, en realidad, sólo estaba lidiando con la horrenda actitud de su padre necio y moribundo... ésa era la verdad...

Una que hacía que su sueño placentero de deleitarse en los besos del mayor se viera perturbado... enterneció su mirada cuando pudo entenderlo, por eso nunca abandonaba su "castillo", por eso trabajaba hasta el desfallecimiento, por eso sus caricias eran tan intensas y siempre estaba ansioso y desesperado, porque sólo así desquitaba la carga que traía encima, porque trataba de aliviar un poco el pesar que había en su corazón, ahora lo sabía, y por eso no podía permitirse llorar, porque él no tenía derecho a sentirse desconsolado cuando era Kanda quien sufría solo y silenciosamente, y además, se lo dijo, no perdonaría a su padre si lloraba por él... así que sólo quedaba darle lo único que tenía, su compañía, sus labios, sus manos y la mejor sonrisa que pudiera darle, compartirle la felicidad que él mismo le brindaba y con ello llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudieran disfrutar de su compañía, esforzándose sin parar para que su sueño de estar con él pueda hacerse realidad algún día...

________________________________________

Uff, quedó muy largo, pero tenía que poner todo eso en un solo cap

¿Conocen a alguien como el papá de Kanda? Yo sí, a varios, fue por eso que quise ponerlo para que no se queden con la idea de que es idiota y grosero con todos sólo porque sí, siempre hay una razón para ello.

Lo curioso es que cuando estaba acomodando esta parte, una de esas personas cayó enferma igual como le pasó al padre de Kanda en este cap, y sigue en estado crítico... eso asusta, pero lo más triste de todo es que tampoco entiende que debe cuidarse y dejar que lo cuiden...

Muchas gracias a todos por apoyar mi fic :"3

Es todo por ahora, nos leemos después.

Atte: Bladegaur


	27. Chapter 27

El transcurso del tiempo dentro del Instituto Royal no se detenía, era ya el inicio del sexto mes de clases del curso escolar y él aun no podía creer cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que comenzó a residir en ese lugar, muchas cosas habían pasado en muy poco tiempo y, nuevamente, había tenido que esforzarse por sobrellevar todas las preocupaciones y sentimientos descontrolados que lo sofocaban, si no hubiera sido porque Kanda estaba aún más cerca de él que antes, quizás no habría podido soportar todo lo que les estaba aconteciendo; y era aún más asombroso saber que esas situaciones tan complicadas e insospechadas conformaran la vida del chico japonés y que éste haya decidido compartir un poco de ella con él, porque no podía imaginarse cómo podría enfrentar esos problemas si estuviera en su lugar... por eso era asombroso, Kanda era honesto y valiente, y aunque tuviera un mal genio y a veces fuera grosero, era algo digno de admirar.

Sonrió levemente mientras vertía un poco de té recién hecho en una de las tazas de porcelana que había puesto sobre la alargada mesa pegada a la pared, suspiró suavemente cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, apresándolo completamente contra el cuerpo ajeno que se ubicaba tras él, Allen estaba de pie, dándole la espalda al gran escritorio en la oficina del chico peli azul, sirviendo el té que había hecho para él y cuya vajilla había dejado a un lado de la cafetera que hacía tiempo tenía sin usar; amplió su sonrisa cuando sintió que aquellos brazos lo estrujaban con más fuerza al tiempo que unos tibios labios depositaban varios besos sobre su nuca, no pudo evitar echar la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el hombro izquierdo del chico que se encontraba a sus espaldas, cuando éste comenzó a avanzar besando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, nublando por completo su vista por la desbordante sensación que lo llenaba, elevó su mano derecha y acarició los oscuros cabellos que caían descuidadamente sobre ella, alentándolo a que continuara así como hacerle saber que ese contacto junto con las caricias del brazo derecho del mayor sobre su pecho eran realmente placenteras; Kanda por fin había vuelto luego de haberse ausentado toda la mañana.

Sin una palabra, sin necesidad de voltear a verlo sabía que era él, su cuerpo lo reconocía, reaccionaba inmediatamente a él, razón por la cual soltó una pequeña risa, además de ser inducida por las cosquillas que el oriental le provocaba al tratar de simular pequeñas mordidas con sus dientes, sin embargo, toda su dicha se desvaneció cuando aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias, no era porque le disgustara que lo tocara de esa manera, era que no podía evitar pensar en las posibles razones por las que lo sentía así de ansioso; ¿fue con “él” otra vez? ¿Pelearon? ¿Y si había empeorado? Apretó los párpados tratando de no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de tristeza que comenzaba a inundarlo, ¿qué podía hacer él en esa situación? ¿De qué manera podía apoyar a Kanda y demostrarle que podía contar con él? Que estaría junto a él sin importar lo que pasara...

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? - dijo Kanda de pronto, haciendo que abriera inmediatamente los ojos y volteara a verlo con confusión. - Tch, ¿ahora qué rayos te pasa? - Kanda estaba molesto y Allen no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando, apenas estaba dándose cuenta de que estaba tan concentrado en “ese” tema que no se había percatado de que el ojinegro había dejado de acariciarlo y ahora se encontraba recargando ambas manos sobre el mueble donde estaban las tazas de té.

-Ah... n-no es nada... - dijo Allen cabizbajo girando el rostro para dejar de verlo, desvió su afligida mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, tratando de pensar qué hacer para dejar de sentirse de esa manera mientras seguía sirviendo el té; tomó el pequeño jarrón con leche para verter un poco en la taza del peli azul, el albino giró y se la dio sonriendo lo más calmadamente que pudo. -Ten, aquí está tu té. -

-¿Por qué le pones leche al té? - dijo el oriental habiendo sujetado su taza y mirándola con desconfianza, volvió a ver al menor cuando éste hizo un puchero infantil al fruncir el rostro en muestra de disgusto que lo hacía ver sumamente gracioso y adorable.

-Es por tu bien y es mejor si se toma así, no debes tomar tanta cafeína, puede provocarte insomnio y tampoco es bueno que descuides tus horas de sueño. - dijo el ojiplata señalándolo con su dedo índice, como si fuera un maestro regañando al alumno que no comprende la importantísima lección que le estaba impartiendo, para después, colocar ambas manos en forma de puño sobre su cadera tratando de darle más credibilidad a su seriedad.

Aquello no tenía sentido para Kanda, y era más que obvio que sabía lo que la cafeína provocaba en el cuerpo humano, después de todo esa era la razón por la que tenía que tomarlo, para poder trabajar a deshoras e incluso noches enteras sin tener el inconveniente de quedarse dormido cuando tenía tantos reportes y cuentas pendientes qué hacer. “¿No sería más conveniente que cierto enano sea quien la tome para que por fin pueda crecer?” pensó Kanda mirando con un gesto de incredulidad al peliblanco que seguía esforzándose por mostrarse serio y molesto, aunque un segundo después, vio que éste relajó su cuerpo y su mirada se veía más confusa y preocupada que antes; el japonés suspiró pesadamente y se alejó del menor para poner su taza sobre el enorme escritorio.

-Escúpelo. - dijo Kanda mirándolo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que el menor se dignara a decirle qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado. 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Allen temeroso, encogiéndose ligeramente sin poder evitar sentirse abrumado por la astucia del mayor.

-¿De nuevo estás pensando en tonterías, como que veo a otras personas cuando salgo de aquí? - dijo acusadoramente mientras el albino negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza una y otra vez. -Tch, ¿entonces qué te pasa? ¿Piensas que estoy ocultándote porque tengo miedo o vergüenza de que nos vean juntos? ¿Es eso, estúpido Moyashi? - dijo ante un Allen aún más desconcertado que antes, no era lo que estaba pensando, aunque sí había considerado esa opción hace un par de meses atrás; pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Kanda lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló mientras caminaba apresurado hacia la salida de la suite.

-E-espera Kanda, ¿qué estás haciendo? - dijo sintiendo el brusco agarre del mayor sobre su mano.

-Tch, te voy a besar delante de todo el colegio para que dejes de pensar en tonterías. - le respondió Kanda sin haber volteado a verlo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No... no hagas eso! - dijo Allen completamente alarmado, aterrado y avergonzado, jalándolo de regreso para que no salieran de la oficina.

-¿Entonces, qué rayos quieres que haga para que dejes de preocuparte? Si no he hecho nada en público es porque me gusta tener privacidad. - dijo volteando para verlo con fastidio y disgusto.

-Y-ya te dije que no es eso. - dijo Allen un poco más atormentado por lo que el peli azul estaba diciendo.

-Ah, entonces es “otra” cosa. ¿Ya te cansaste de mí? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? No me sorprende, después de todo eres el único que sigue dudando y no sabe lo que quiere; si es eso, date prisa y dilo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo de esta manera. - dijo Kanda viendo el gesto de horror y tremenda confusión en el rostro del menor.

-¿Ehhhhhhh? ¡¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!! ¿Quién... ? ¡¿QUÉ... ?! ¡¡NO!! ¡Ya basta, no digas eso! - dijo Allen demasiado horrorizado mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, aún estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que le gustaba a Kanda, y éste a él, y aunque había suposiciones que sí había considerado en algún momento, ahora verdaderamente no quería saber nada más sobre eso, no estaba interesado en conocer otras personas ni quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía. -Yo no... no quiero hacer eso... - dijo con la voz quebrada acercándose y dejándose caer sobre el pecho del ojinegro, aquello alertó al mayor, no sólo por el inesperado abrazo que le estaba brindando el chico inglés, sino porque esa voz temblorosa era señal de que decía la verdad y que por ello estaba a punto de llorar.

Tomó la barbilla del peliblanco y levantó su rostro para poder verlo de frente comprobando que, en efecto, las lágrimas ya estaban acumulándose en esos enormes y vidriosos ojos grises, Kanda lo miró serenamente y lo acercó para besarlo con delicadeza, apenas si tocándolo superficialmente, desconcertando al ojiplata por ese toque tan sutil y casi imperceptible.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte por lo que sea que estés pensando. - dijo Kanda sin haberse separado del menor, Allen abrió los ojos con mucho asombro al oír sus palabras; “tiene razón...”, no tenía caso preocuparse tanto por una situación en la que no se podía hacer nada, y pudo calmarse al ver que Kanda también estaba más tranquilo, por fin se había esfumado aquello que lo tenía tan alterado.

Un repentino brillo captó su atención, haciendo que buscara con su oscura mirada la fuente de aquella extraña luz provenir del estúpido chiquillo que tenía frente a él, Kanda se asombró sin poder evitarlo cuando la encontró, tomó con un poco de rudeza la mano izquierda del menor para verificar que ése objeto era lo que él pensaba; Allen traía puesto en su dedo anular el anillo de plata que le había dado, se sorprendió al verlo, ya que si lo estaba usando, era porque aceptaba sus sentimientos y en verdad quería estar con él. Levantó rápidamente la vista tratando de cruzarse con la del albino, pero éste ya había desviado la mirada en un intento por ocultar el vistoso sonrojo que se había intensificado por el hecho de saber que no se había quitado la sortija desde el día en que el nipón se la dio, bajó la cabeza sintiéndose verdaderamente avergonzado y mordió levemente su labio con mortificación sin saber qué hacer o cómo encarar al mayor después de todo lo que había dicho.

Kanda no esperó a que el mocoso ingenuo encontrara alguna solución a su dilema, pues inmediatamente lo sujetó de la cintura y volvió a besarlo profundamente, sorprendiendo una vez más al albino quien se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para aferrarse a los hombros del oriental que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de él, quería más, más besos, más lamidas, más profundo; sin embargo, abrió los ojos con un deje de decepción al ver que sus labios tenían que separarse otra vez, vio que el ojinegro lo miraba intensamente y no pudo evitar alegrarse de volver a tener toda su atención puesta sobre él, recién se daba cuenta de cuán egoísta era por desear tanto atrapar todo el interés del mayor sobre sí, y más al ver que Kanda siempre le concedía ese capricho, éste elevó su mano derecha y tocó con sus dedos toda la extensión de los húmedos labios del menor un par de veces completamente fascinado con ellos al estar impregnados con su saliva.

-Creciste. - fue lo único que dijo con suma concentración, analizándolo cuidadosamente, viendo que tanto la estatua de Allen como sus cabellos estaban un poco más grandes de lo que recordaba, aquello hizo sonreír ampliamente al ojiplata, borrando toda huella de tristeza en su semblante.

-¿En serio? - dijo Allen mostrándole al mayor la hermosa sonrisa que provocó con sus palabras, Kanda asintió ligeramente haciendo que se sintiera perplejo y emocionado por el inusual elogio del mayor, ambos lo comprobaron al darse cuenta de que podían sentirse más cerca del otro y, por consecuencia, era más fácil acercar sus labios sin tener que estirarse o encogerse de más.

Ambos suspiraron y por un momento se perdieron en el reflejo de la mirada del chico que tenían enfrente, de nuevo se había detenido el tiempo, y ninguno sabía qué hacer a continuación; Allen desvió la mirada viendo hacia su lado izquierdo que, al estar parados en medio del pequeño pasillo que había entre las dos salas dentro del despacho del ojinegro rumbo a la salida, enfocó con su vista la enorme pantalla curva empotrada en la pared con las diferentes consolas que había sobre la preciosa mesa de cristal, y se le ocurrió sugerir algo que siempre había querido hacer.

-Kanda... ¿te gustaría jugar? - dijo el albino mostrándole un gesto demasiado aniñado y provocativo haciendo que el peli azul tuviera el impulsivo deseo de hacerle algo que aún no podían hacer; pero al ver que se dirigía hacia la consola para encender el aparato, entendió a qué se refería. -Ya trabajaste mucho por hoy, necesitas descansar un poco. -

El chico británico se acercó rápidamente a él, comenzó a desabotonarle el saco y se lo quitó ante su atenta e impresionada mirada, el albino se tensó de inmediato cuando vio lo que había hecho y luego trató de huir, pero el japonés lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse mientras se quitaba su corbatín y el chaleco de encima, por lo que sólo tenía la camisa blanca puesta; al parecer, el menor se había avergonzado demasiado por haber hecho aquello, Kanda lo jaló un poco para que se acercara y le quitó las mismas prendas para que quedara únicamente con la camisa blanca y su listón rojo. El mayor sonrió de lado al verlo aún más sonrojado que antes, no podía creer que el hecho de desvestirse un poco mutuamente lo pusiera tan nervioso y, aunque no tuviera ánimos de jugar con el mocoso, se acercó al lugar donde éste se encontraba escogiendo el videojuego que iba a poner en la consola.

El menor terminó de acomodar los controles, y giró para sentarse en el enorme sillón de cuero negro que acondicionaba ésa área, mas, cuando lo hubo hecho, notó que el oriental se acercó más a él para sentarse también en el espacio que había entre el cuerpo del albino y el respaldo del mueble, éste se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer y, gracias a ello, el peli azul pudo acomodarse sin problemas detrás de él abrazándolo de la cintura, aprovechando que aquel mueble era inmediatamente grande y ambis podían caber sin problemas; después de lo cual empezaron a jugar, Allen presionaba torpemente los botones del control al principio, y luego comenzó a jugar correctamente, pero no veía que Kanda tuviera el mismo entusiasmo que él. Pensó que tal vez no le gustaba jugar y por eso lo había dejado solo, lo cual hizo que se entristeciera y comenzara a disminuir su deseo de hacerlo; sin embargo, el juego era lo suficientemente entretenido como para hacer que siguiera a pesar de eso, por lo que terminó moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciendo muecas, hablando en voz alta y manoteando demasiado mientras seguía jugando.

Acercó el otro control para que Kanda lo tomara dándole una pequeña sonrisa y esperando que aceptara jugar con él, si no lo recibía, al menos sabía que lo había intentado y seguiría jugando puesto que ya se había emocionado mucho; pensaba que lo iba a ignorar cuando, repentinamente, el peli azul estiró sus brazos para tomar el control, aunque seguía sujetando el abdomen del menor sin intensión de soltarlo ni dejar de abrazarlo, y comenzó a jugar con él. Allen seguía moviéndose demasiado mientras que Kanda no movía ni un músculo, el ojiplata volteó a verlo por un momento y pudo comprobar que sí estaba jugando, pero a diferencia de él, sólo movía ágilmente los dedos sobre el control y, extrañamente, estaba ganándole, ¿cómo era posible si ni siquiera parecía tener interés? Al final, Allen se había cansado de tanto moverse y Kanda había ganado a pesar de tener ese gesto estoico e indiferente en su rostro todo el tiempo, el albino se fijó en los puntajes mientras el juego terminaba y, se sintió torpe al ver la gran lista de registros que había en él; no debió suponer que el ojinegro iba a tener consolas y videojuegos si no iba a jugar con ellos, era obvio que sí lo había hecho, y era muy bueno también.

-¿Quieres “jugar” a otra cosa? - dijo de pronto el chico japonés con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando desconcertado al albino cuando le quitó el control y lo hizo recostarse sobre el sillón boca abajo, al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? - Allen no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, cerró inmediatamente los ojos cuando se vio sobre el sillón y sintió que el mayor apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo; sin embargo, su peso nunca se posó encima de él, en cambio, una suave risa en tono grave resopló sobre su oído, haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Moyashi? - dijo Kanda con una extraña voz burlona, mientras rodeaba el abdomen del menor y se levantaba con él en brazos, lo dirigió sin soltarlo haciéndolo caminar hacia las escaleras, sujetó con ambas manos las caderas del albino y lo acorraló contra la pared, en un pequeño espacio antes de llegar a éstas, para besarlo una vez más; Allen le correspondió alzándose sobre sus pies para abrazarse a su cuello y hacer el contacto aún más profundo mientras se miraban intensamente todo el tiempo.

-Kanda... no vuelvas a decir que me he cansado de ti... - dijo Allen con una triste mirada mientras acariciaba el rostro del mayor. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro de que no te estás arrepintiendo de estar aquí, cuando podrías estar con cualquier otra persona? - dijo Kanda con sarcasmo y un poco de reproche en su voz y su mirada, el albino lo miró con pesar, escondió el rostro en su pecho y se aferró a su cuerpo en un abrazo apretando en un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-No, yo quiero estar aquí. - dijo Allen clavando las manos en su espalda con la voz opacada al haber hablado contra el cuerpo del ojinegro, éste suspiró con cansancio, cerró lentamente los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo al ojiplata.

-Entonces, ven. - dijo Kanda deshaciendo el abrazo e impulsándolo para que subiera las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez que arribaron ahí, Kanda subió al centro de la enorme cama, miró al peliblanco y extendió su mano para que se aproximara a él, Allen estaba nervioso pero subió a gatas queriendo tener la cercanía del otro y, cuando hubo quedado frente a él, el peli azul lo tomó de la cadera y lo sentó en el espacio que había entre sus piernas, haciendo que se acostara sobre su pecho y lo besó mientras acomodaba las piernas del menor sobre las suyas, el mayor sujetaba firmemente su rostro a medida que profundizaba el beso, y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar parte de su pecho para después, seguir besando su cuello, habiendo quedado recargado sobre la espalda del menor, y movió ambas manos sobre su cuerpo; el albino se estremecía con cada toque, y se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando Kanda comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, entonces, lo miró de reojo pensando si debía dejar las cosas así o si era mejor decir algo al respecto.

-Kanda, ¿p-por qué... siempre haces... eso? - preguntó Allen abochornado, al ver cómo se movían las manos del otro sobre sus glúteos.

-Me gustan tus piernas. - dijo Kanda susurrando en su oído izquierdo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más y desviara la vista sintiéndose extrañamente halagado, aunque no por eso menos avergonzado.

Después de eso, Allen no supo qué más decir, simplemente veía las manos del oriental recorrer sus piernas una y otra vez, no hacía más que abrir los ojos con asombro por las inesperadas palabras del otro, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que el celular del albino sonó escandalosamente pidiendo que atendiera a la persona que lo estaba llamando; el chico británico brincó por el susto, tanto por ser interrumpidos, como por saber quién estaba llamándolo, tomó el teléfono sin saber si debía contestar o no, cruzó su mirada con la del ojinegro buscando su aprobación o el indicio de alguna sugerencia que pudiera darle en esa situación, pero la pasividad en los iris oscuros de Kanda sólo le decían que tenía que contestar.

-Ho-hola, papá... sí, estoy bien... - Allen hablaba con voz temblorosa por la conmoción de tener que hablar con su padre al estar en los brazos de Kanda, y que éste siguiera acariciándolo a pesar de eso. -Ah... sí, Kanda está aquí... - se dio una palmada en la cara cuando dijo eso, se suponía que no podían estar tanto tiempo juntos. -Bueno, i-íbamos a cenar, por eso... - dijo con una risa nerviosa, siendo vigilado por los serenos ojos del mayor, ese mocoso era muy obvio cuando tenía que hablar con su padre, pero al menos había dicho algo creíble; eso pensó hasta que el inglés quedó atónito y su rostro palideció aún más mientras enfocaba su platinada vista sobre él. -P-papá quiere hablar contigo... - dijo sin poder salir de su impresión y preocupación, Kanda rodó los ojos, suspiró quedamente y tomó el teléfono para hablar con el castaño.

-Buenas noches, señor Walker. - dijo mientras veía el susto en el semblante de Allen, parecía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto. -Sí... no lo sé, no nos habíamos visto, estuve trabajando todo el día... nos encontramos en comedor del internado... - las palabras de Kanda hicieron que Allen volteara a verlo con asombro e incredulidad pues, a su parecer, el chico japonés estaba dando una mejor coartada que la suya.

El albino no se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus ojos se habían clavado en los del otro, estaba tan absorto escuchando la historia que el peli azul le estaba narrando a su padre que sólo logró salir de su estupefacción cuando sintió los labios del mayor tocando los suyos en un beso fugaz, haciendo que se escandalizara y entrara en pánico tratando inútilmente de decirle algo para que no lo volviera a hacer, pero estaba tan conmocionado que no podía moverse ni gritar, cosa que hubiera hecho si hubiera podido reaccionar, al menos no había hecho ningún escándalo que pudiera llamar la atención de su padre al otro lado del teléfono; entonces, vio la repentina seriedad en el gesto del mayor que lo miraba fijamente, no sabía porqué se había quedado tan callado, ¿Mana lo estaba regañando? De nuevo, bajó su mirada preocupado por lo que su padre le estuviera diciendo a Kanda.

-Sí, está bien, señor Walker, no hay problema, adiós. - dijo Kanda colgando la llamada y devolviéndole el teléfono al peliblanco.

-¿Kanda? ¿Qué dijo Mana? - preguntó Allen sin apartar la vista del peli azul que estaba acomodándolo otra vez encima de sus piernas para volver a abrazarlo de la cintura; Kanda bufó mirando con fastidio al lado contrario antes de contestar.

-Quiere que vayas a tu casa éste fin de semana. - dijo viéndolo fijamente, por lo que se percató de la triste mirada del menor, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza sumamente afligido; Allen temía que su padre estuviera molesto con él, aunque no era para menos, no había vuelto a su casa desde que regresó al internado, así que no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso, por lo que pasaba con Mana y porque en realidad quería quedarse con Kanda, pero el mayor lo tomó del rostro e hizo que levantara los ojos para verlo. -Sólo es un fin de semana, Moyashi. - le dijo con serenidad.

El chico británico lo miró con tristeza, y asintió lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el japonés ya había capturado sus labios rodeando completamente ese pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar para abrazarse efusivamente a él mientras Kanda lo recostaba, sus manos comenzaron a meterse dentro de la camisa del albino pero, ajeno a las usuales caricias en su abdomen, el mayor frotó frenéticamente sus manos sobre las costillas del menor provocándole una incontrolable risa por las cosquillas que le causó, haciendo que se retorciera entre sus brazos sin poder hacer que el otro se detuviera o lo soltara.

-¡Kanda! ¡Espera, detente! - decía entre risas, estaba tan concentrado intentando detenerlo, que no pudo resistirse a los besos cortos y lentos que Kanda posaba sobre sus labios, al tiempo que le daba pequeñas mordidas suavemente; a ambos les resultó divertido hacer eso, y tras haberse calmado un poco, volvieron a mirarse intensamente, Allen sabía que haciendo eso para animarlo. -Idiota. - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba en sus manos el rostro del peli azul. -Bakanda. - dijo riendo y besándolo varias veces, viendo el ceño fruncido del mayor y la sonrisa maliciosa que, aunque le molestara ese apodo, también le gustaba ver esos gestos por parte del albino.

-Estúpido Moyashi. - dijo con una extraña sonrisa para volver a besarlo, aún tenían dos días para disfrutar la compañía del otro, y no iban a desperdiciarlos.

Al día siguiente, el chico japonés subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación, atravesó el lugar y colocó un plato plano sobre el tocador situado al lado derecho de la estancia, junto a la puerta del baño, y, al ver que Allen ya no estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, se giró dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando, repentinamente, el albino abrió la pieza de madera, pues recién había terminado de ducharse, y se dirigía a la recámara para vestirse, mas, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al darse cuenta de que el peli azul frente a él lo miraba fijamente y sintió cómo enrojecían fuertemente sus mejillas, ya que sólo traía puesta la bata de baño y el ojinegro no apartaba su vista de él; Allen se giró tratando de cubrirse, esperando que Kanda se fuera para poner terminar de arreglarse y ahogó un grito de susto y vergüenza cuando sintió que el mayor lo apresaba entre sus brazos y lo encaminaba hacia la cama, donde se sentó con él sobre sus piernas.

-No, Kanda... espera... - Allen trataba de hacer que lo soltara, pero Kanda no estaba escuchándolo, comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la bata y poco a poco fue bajando hasta la abertura de la prenda, descubriendo lentamente sus piernas húmedas.

-Moyashi... - le habló suavemente al oído, besándolo y bajando por su cuello mientras la mano izquierda acariciaba su pecho y la derecha se colaba por debajo del albornoz, rozando su pierna derecha con las yemas de sus dedos y subiendo cada vez más.

-Kanda... - Allen apretó los párpados y se encogió con vergüenza dentro de los brazos del oriental, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, de nuevo se sentía extraño y con la contradictoria sensación de querer hacer que parara, al tiempo que también deseaba poder sentir más.

-Buenos días, joven Yuu, ya terminé lo que me encargó. - dijo Tiedoll desde la oficina del peli azul, haciendo que ambos jóvenes miraran de soslayo hacia ése lugar con molestia por haber sido interrumpidos.

“Tch.” Kanda se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando en la cama al albino quien además de alborotado y decepcionado, hizo un puchero de disgusto al ver que el chico japonés lo había abandonado, aunque ahora entendía por qué el asiático se molestaba con su sirviente cada vez que se encontraban en esos momentos de privacidad y éste llegaba a interrumpirlos, resopló con disgusto y se puso de pie para seguir con su jornada; el objeto de porcelana atrajo su atención haciendo que enfocara su vista en el pequeño plato sobre el tocador de madera, el cual tenía cuatro varillas con mitarashi dango, suspiró con ojos de ensoñación y sonrió alegremente por ello, no era muy común que Kanda le llevara el desayuno a la recámara.

Varios minutos después, el albino bajó las escaleras animadamente mientras comía el último de sus dangos, vio a Kanda sentado en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio revisando algunos documentos mientras hablaba por teléfono; sin decir nada, el peliblanco se acercó y se sentó sobre sus piernas, aprovechando que el mueble era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos cupieran ahí sin problemas. Kanda lo miró con disgusto, pero no dijo nada, pues estaba hablando con el supervisor de una de sus farmacias, así que dejó que el menor lo hiciera y, además, aprovechó para sujetarlo de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo para que no pudiera irse ahora que había decidido acercarse a él; el Moyashi había tomado más dangos en su plato y seguía comiendo con una cara idiota de felicidad, al menos estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dejar que él siguiera trabajando.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?... Ya envié los reportes, no deberían tener problemas por eso... Tch, ¿qué tiene que ver con los datos del mes pasado?... - dijo Kanda buscando entre los papeles que había sobre su escritorio, Allen los encontró y se los entregó sin decir nada ni voltear a verlo, el ojinegro lo miró por un momento, parecía que el menor no quería interrumpirlo; por lo tanto, los tomó y se dedicó a comparar los resultados con la información en la pantalla de su computadora. -El resultado es el mismo, y los cálculos están bien, ¿qué rayos es lo que no entienden?... Ya les dije que no hagan caso a lo que “él” les diga, sigan trabajando como yo se los mando, ¡y háganlo bien si no quieren que vaya allá y los despida a todos por incompetentes! - dijo Kanda ya fastidiado mientras azotaba el aparato para colgar la llamada.

Allen no decía nada, no tenía nada qué decir, a pesar de saber qué clase de malentendido había entre las empresas del oriental, sabía que el problema tenía que ver con su padre, y por eso no quería meterse más en el asunto, en cambio se volteó y acercó el rostro del japonés para darle un pequeño beso junto a los labios al tiempo que lo miraba con ternura y sonreía; Kanda lo miró serenamente y se acercó con intenciones de volver a besarlo, pero el inglés puso una mano sobre su boca, frenándolo para que no siguiera.

-No, espera... acabo de comer dango... - dijo mirándolo con un poco de preocupación, pues sabía que al mayor no le gustaban los dulces; sin embargo, no supo qué hacer cuando éste tomó su barbilla y lo besó a profundidad de todos modos, recorriendo a placer cada rincón dentro de su boca y dejándolo muy sonrojado por ello.

Allen no sabía si al peli azul le había gustado hacerlo así, no decía ni hacía nada más que mirarlo fijamente, esperaba que hiciera un gesto de desprecio, asco o que se enojara, pero no parecía reaccionar de ninguna manera, seguía con el mismo gesto de pasividad e indiferencia; entonces quiso probar algo más, tomó el plato con dangos y le acercó una de las varillas que aún no había empezado a comer.

-¿Quieres probar? - dijo el albino con una esperanzadora sonrisa, sabía que era muy estúpido hacer eso, pero sentía que era su día de suerte o algo que se le parecía mucho; así que miró al ojinegro esperando alguna respuesta, aun si fuera la grosera que estaba seguro que iba a recibir.

El chico japonés no dejaba de ver al peliblanco, y sólo desvió por un segundo la mirada para observar el dango que éste le ofrecía, sabía todo lo que podía hacer con ello, pero decidió morderlo lentamente sin apartar por un sólo momento la vista de esos impresionados iris plateados; Allen no sabía qué hacer además de estar atónito y mirar con atención cómo el otro empezaba a comer el postre sin desviar esa oscura y serena mirada de él, tampoco sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso sólo por verlo comer, incluso tuvo que tragar con dificultad su saliva para tratar de despejarse de esa extraña situación, y antes de que lograra reaccionar, el peli azul había tomado con ambas manos su rostro para besarlo ansiosamente por largos minutos.

Ambos se levantaron del asiento que compartían y el inglés se adelantó para tomar a Kanda de la mano mientras lo dirigía al frente del gran escritorio donde el mayor se recargó, lo jaló suavemente para abrazarlo de la cintura y juntarlo tanto como fuera posible; por su parte, Allen levantó los brazos y los posó tras su cuello, los dos sentían la ansiedad por tener que separarse, pero sabían que no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer.

-No trabajes tanto, ¿sí? - le dijo Allen con un poco de preocupación, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para darle un pequeño beso, aprovechando ahora que el nipón parecía no disgustarle el sabor del mitarashi dango en su boca. -Hmm, tengo que presentar una exposición, pero no quiero ir, preferiría quedarme aquí. - dijo haciendo un leve puchero de tristeza.

-Entonces, deberías darte prisa y terminar de una vez el proyecto para que puedas graduarte lo antes posible. - dijo Kanda mirándolo fijamente, viendo como el menor deslizaba las manos sobre su pecho y se encogía agobiado al haberlo escuchado.

-Ah, bueno, sobre eso... ha-hay algo que no te he dicho... ummm, yo... hace casi dos meses que terminé y entregué el proyecto... - dijo Allen sonriendo nerviosamente, viéndolo con cautela y temiendo una mala reacción más que justificada por parte de Kanda mientras jugaba con sus dedos; vio al peli azul parpadear pasmado un par de veces, para después, entrecerrar los ojos con molestia.

-Hmph, eso explica muchas cosas. - dijo desviando su oscura mirada mientras rememoraba las inusuales actitudes y acciones del albino.

-¿No estás... e-enojado? - dijo Allen tentando a su suerte, pues le parecía sumamente asombroso que no haya explotado por sus palabras.

-Tch, no... mucho, al menos tuviste la franqueza de decírmelo. - dijo Kanda para abrazarlo posesivamente y besarlo otra vez, más y más intensamente hasta haber comenzado una verdadera batalla dentro de la boca del peliblanco; quien gustoso lo aceptó, no sólo por la increíble sensación de los besos del ojinegro, sino también por la felicidad que sentía al pensar que quizás las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado aún más de lo que había imaginado.

Y Allen se esforzaba por darle tantos besos como pudiera durante esos escasos minutos de paz que ambos compartían, antes de que tuviera que salir de ahí e ir a su monótona rutina de clases, aunque difícilmente pudiera pensar en ello al ser besado, acariciado y abrazado de esa manera por el chico japonés, quería más, sentía que no era suficiente, y no veía la hora de volver con él para continuar con esas incontables caricias y ansiados besos; lo miraba con dicha y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, estaba completamente fascinado por lo que estaba recibiendo del mayor, y, después de besarlo repetidamente a modo de despedida, por fin salió del lugar, tenía que controlarse un poco si no quería que de verdad lo reprobaran por ausentarse a esa presentación.

Si cuando recién iniciaba su estadía dentro de ese prestigioso colegio, alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraría de esa manera con el chico japonés, se hubiera reído y habría hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer callar a quien se le ocurriera decir esa locura; sin embrago, ahora era una realidad más que aceptada y deseada, justo ahora no había nada que quisiera más que poder estar junto a ese fascinante chico de ojos rasgados, quien no solamente se había ganado su interés, sino que cada día que pasaba le demostraba los muchos sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Era algo que tampoco hubiera imaginado que pasaría, y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, estaba seguro de que, aún si tuviera que volver a vivir aquellos acontecimientos, nada cambiaría; sonrió hacia la nada mientras se adentraba en su salón de clases y poco le importaba lo que sus compañeros pudieran decir al respecto por mostrar la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmada en sus labios... él era feliz, era muy feliz por tener a Kanda a su lado.

\--------------------------

Estaba feliz, y no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota por culpa del pequeño idiota que sólo decía estupideces sentimentales y no se percataba de que sus acciones no hacían más que aumentarle sus deseos de secuestrarlo y llevárselo para perderse con él en el fin del mundo... resopló con fuerza a causa de sus pensamientos, riéndose de sí mismo, definitivamente le estaba contagiando su estupidez, él no había llegado a pensar de esa manera hasta que ese enano empezó a corresponderle, él había planificado toda su vida solamente para verlo y cuidarlo de lejos, esas palabras y gestos de cariño que comenzaba a regalarle eran mucho más de lo que alguna vez había llegado a esperar de él; por eso no podía dejar de relamer sus labios hasta el cansancio rememorando a detalle el dulce sabor que el Moyashi había impregnado en ellos sin importar que tuviera trabajo pendiente qué hacer, ése era el efecto que el canoso tenía sobre él, podía olvidarse de todo tan sólo por pensar en él.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba ya sentado en esa enorme silla sin estar haciendo realmente nada, sino sólo estar esperando a que el pequeño idiota entrara escandalosamente por esa puerta y se aventara encima de él? Y por más que tratara de convencerse que estaba ocupado y tenía asuntos qué atender, esos pensamientos, en verdad, no lograban hacer que su cuerpo o mente reaccionaran ante su llamado natural a la responsabilidad, “qué más da...” se dijo recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo esa enorme felicidad que parecía no querer desvanecerse, así como la gran sonrisa, aunque un poco escalofriante, que se dibujaba en su rostro; sin embargo, suspiró con cansancio y verdadero fastidio cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó y levantó la bocina para escuchar qué tontería le iban a decir, pensaba si debía colgar, gritar que lo dejaran en paz o incluso burlarse de lo que sea que esté pasando, puesto que se encontraba de excelente humor como para querer fastidiar a alguien más... pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que estaba maquinando, habían dicho las palabras que hace años esperaba oír.

Y luego nada, ya no había nada dentro de él, en un instante todo a su alrededor se esfumó, ya no oía nada, no veía ni sentía nada, soltó el teléfono y éste se estrelló contra el piso, él lo sabía, ya lo sabía... entonces, ¿por qué no podía reaccionar? Tanto tiempo aguardando, esperando que le comunicaran aquello, y ahora no era capaz de pensar ni hacer nada de lo que había planeado... ni siquiera podía percibirse a sí mismo, su cuerpo, el mundo físico, no sentía nada parecido a lo que alguna vez vivió, nada era como lo había imaginado; no supo cómo pero, a pesar de eso, logró levantarse y fue a su sala de entrenamientos, con su mirada perdida, con una fuerte dolor en el corazón que se agrandaba a cada segundo que pasaba, permaneció estático sin saber cuántotiempo había pasado... y después, gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la impotencia, por la frustración y el coraje contra sí mismo por no poder hacer nada, nunca había podido hacer algo en esa situación, y ahora ya no había nada qué hacer, ya no había nada de qué preocuparse... simplemente, ya no había nada.

\--------------------------

Su día había sido sumamente agotador, a pesar de que la mañana había comenzado como la historia de ensueño que anhelaba poder conseguir algún día, sin embargo, nada podía compararse a la increíble felicidad que lo embriagó cuando por fin pudo volver a pisar ese lugar; de pronto los problemas, las personas molestas, el cansancio de tener que soportar tantas cosas desagradables se esfumaron junto con sus respectivos sentimientos negativos. Estaba seguro de que, una vez más, la alegría de estar con ese chico que tanto le atraía lo llenaría completamente sin dejar algún lugar dentro de su corazón a todas esas sensaciones que no hacían más que tratar de anegar el entusiasmo que sentía en esos momentos; por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a buscar por todas partes al apuesto joven que hacía que su corazón saltara de gusto, que hacía que sus ojos se perdieran fácilmente en el reflejo de esa hipnotizante mirada, que, incluso, le hacía sentir una desesperación abrumadora por volver a probar esos exquisitos labios que lo deleitaban con toda una gama de sabores que jamás cambiaría por nada, sabiendo que jamás podría encontrarlos en otra persona.

Llegó al dormitorio, avanzó por el alargado pasillo, entró al estudio donde siempre se reunían, y al ver que no estaba ahí, lo buscó en el aposento que estaba más allá de esas vistosas escaleras, sin embargo, tampoco estaba ahí, en los baños, en la terraza, no aparecía por ningún lado; ¿habría ido a una junta o tendría alguna otra razón para salir? ¡Pero si le había dicho que no trabajara tanto!... Allen se alteró, manoteó al aire y cruzó los brazos molesto con el nipón por haber desaparecido de su dormitorio sin avisarle, y más porque estaba seguro de que lo encontraría en el lugar de siempre, tal y como se lo había dicho... mas luego, suspiró con pesar, desvaneciendo completamente todo su semblante disgustado para dar lugar a uno afligido.

¿A quién quería engañar? No podía evitar que tuviera tantas ocupaciones ni prohibirle que atendiera sus negocios tan diligentemente, pero, aun así, deseaba poder estar con él, ése era el último día que estaría en su dormitorio, puesto que al día siguiente tendría que irse tras terminar la jornada escolar, y realmente quería pasarlo con él tan amenamente como fuera posible... después de todo era su culpa que deseara tanto volver a sentir esas leves mordidas sobre sus labios, así que tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos, y él estaba más que complacido de aceptar las consecuencias, sentía que moría por sentir sus besos, y sólo quería que lo hiciera una vez más.

Caminó pesadamente de regreso a la alcoba sintiéndose abrumado por no poder tener junto a él a su fuente inagotable de caricias, cuando un tenue sonido atrajo su atención, parecía ser un leve quejido de dolor, buscó rápidamente la dirección de dónde provenía y, al percatarse de que la sala de entrenamientos era el único lugar donde no lo había ido a buscar, se apresuró para ir hacia allá mediante las escaleras correspondientes; conforme fue bajando, notó que el lugar estaba destrozado, abrió los ojos con asombro y desconcierto viendo los pisos de madera rayados, algunas lámparas rotas parpadeaban y alumbraban escasamente, los espejos que conformaban las anchas paredes estaban quebrados, ¿pero qué había pasado ahí? Era como si un furioso huracán hubiera arrasado con todo el lugar...

Entonces lo vio, junto al saco de boxeo que había al fondo, el cual estaba rasgado y trozado tirando la arena que contenía, la silueta de ese joven esbelto y gallardo, sus largos cabellos sueltos cubrían todo su cuerpo y no podía distinguir nada más en él, pero fue suficiente para hacer que se dirigiera ahí buscando saber qué había sucedido con aquel espadachín; cuando se acercó, encontró rastros de sangre en el piso haciendo que se alterara más al ver que ese líquido fresco y seco provenía del peli azul que yacía arrodillado y cabizbajo, sus manos y pies estaban lastimados, pero no podía ver su rostro, estaba inmóvil y sentía que si trataba de tocarlo se quebraría en mil pedazos, como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

-¿Kanda... ? - dijo Allen con voz temblorosa mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, vio que el uniforme del otro estaba hecho añicos, y sólo habían quedado medianamente útiles sus pantalones color cappuccino. -Kanda, ¿qué sucedió?... ¿estás bien? -

Sus ojos plateados comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, era doloroso ver a ese joven así, no era lógico pensar que alguien más había entrado y atacado al japonés de esa manera, así que... ¿qué había pasado para que haya hecho algo como eso? Kanda no respondía ni se movía, estaba preocupando cada vez más al albino quien no sabía qué debía hacer, no obstante, lo veía inhalar y exhalar lentamente, así que por lo menos pudo sentirse aliviado al pensar que no había pasado algo peor; aun temeroso e inseguro, lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos, tanteando para averiguar de qué manera reaccionaría el peli azul ante él, y al ver que no le alejaba ni agredía completó el abrazo y lo recostó sobre su hombro.

-Kanda, ven... estás herido, tengo que curarte, ¿puedes caminar? - dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de levantarse abrazado a él.

“Mo... ya... shi... ” se escuchó débilmente, como si su voz se hubiera desgarrado de tanto gritar, Allen tembló de gusto y preocupación al oírlo, pero no se detuvo, sino que logró enderezarse viendo que él también comenzaba a soportar su peso sobre sus pies, aunque parecían cansados y entumidos, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en esa posición; caminaron hacia las escaleras lentamente y con mucho cuidado, pues el peli azul estaba descalzo y el ojiplata temía que se fuera a lastimar más con los trozos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos sobre el piso, llegaron a la recámara y Allen lo sentó sobre la cama para después salir rápidamente de la habitación en búsqueda de su botiquín. 

Comenzó a limpiar sus heridas viendo que éstas cubrían casi todo su torso, espalda y brazos, aplicó el desinfectante y antiséptico necesarios para la curación que, a pesar de las numerosas heridas, ninguna era tan profunda, Allen trataba de ver el rostro del mayor pero sentía que no podía... y no debía hacerlo, aunque sólo quería confirmar que estuviera bien, no podía, sabía que algo lo suficientemente malo le había pasado como para hacerlo sentir tan terrible y haya destrozado la sala de esa manera; el japonés ni siquiera reaccionó ante el alcohol que el menor aplicó, éste juntó sus artículos de curación y se levantó para dejarlos en la oficina cuando escuchó esa voz que tanto conocía decir algo que no esperaba oír... “Murió... ”

Allen se petrificó por un momento y dudó si debía preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero prefirió no hacerlo, era muy doloroso para el peli azul y no estaba seguro de ser de mucha ayuda en ese momento; se preparó para dormir pues se había hecho ya muy tarde, y cuando se volteó para verlo, Kanda ya se había acostado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, no puedo evitar sentirse mal por eso, pero se acercó a él, y se recostó lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo, junto a su espalda, quería darle suficiente espacio para que no se lastimara más... y para que pudiera reponerse un poco de lo que sea que estaba pasando.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había amanecido, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, no era capaz de imaginarse qué era lo que encontraría después de la cruenta imagen que había visto el día anterior, pero, el ruido de movimiento y extraña calma lo hizo descobijarse y asomarse entre las sábanas buscando el cuerpo durmiente y lacerado del chico junto a él, pero, para su sorpresa, ya no estaba sobre la enorme cama; se levantó bruscamente sintiéndose demasiado preocupado y tratando de pensar a donde habría ido o qué estaría haciendo. Sin embargo, lo encontró frente al tocador, arreglándose el traje del uniforme escolar, como normalmente lo hacía todos los días, aunque, en esta ocasión, de manera ausente, aquello dejó anonadado al peliblanco y fijó su mirada desconcertada sobre él.

-Date prisa. - dijo el oriental en voz baja con un semblante cansado, tenía algunas heridas en el rostro pero no parecía ser nada grave.

Allen no dijo nada y, sin más, se alistó tan rápido como pudo, bajó las escaleras con preocupación sin haber aparatado la vista de él, Kanda se estaba poniendo una alargada gabardina negra encima de su traje, era un abrigo sencillo con cuello de solapa, aunque muy acogedor y costoso, le señaló uno que estaba colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta, éste lo tomó y se lo puso cuando entendió que era para él, era igual de largo, sólo diferenciándolo por la capucha que tenía adicionada; poco después, apareció el señor Tiedoll vistiendo también un abrigo negro como el de Kanda con una mirada triste en el rostro, nadie dijo nada y los tres salieron de la suite del peli azul, Allen no sabía qué estaba pasando, y sentía pesar por tratar de averiguar algo de parte de los otros dos que iban con él, por lo que pensó que era mejor esperar a ver qué es lo que pasaría... sabía que no era bueno, algo dentro de él se lo decía... 

________________________

Gracias por leer.  
Nos leemos en el próximo cap   
Atte: Bladegaur


	28. Chapter 28

¿Qué era un padre? Él no lo sabía, sólo sabía que, desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que ese hombre con el horrendo gesto de odio en su rostro no podía llegar ser lo que esa palabra significaba, en ese entonces él era muy pequeño, tanto que le desagradaba pero todas las personas llegan a tener ese tamaño en un comienzo, y, a pesar de que cada día se esforzaba por hacer lo que los grandes hacían, meramente había situaciones en las que necesitaba que su madre o el sirviente molesto lo ayudaran, y por lo general, le disgustaba que cualquiera se le acercara o quisiera hacer algo por él, él no era un inútil, así que no tenían por qué hacerlo; y, sin embargo, nunca le molestó que su madre estuviera junto a él, lo abrazara para detenerlo cuando trataba de huir o simplemente para estrecharlo, su madre era la única persona con quien le agradaba estar.

Y, precisamente por eso, también le molestaba que ese hombre la hiciera llorar, la forma en que le hablaba, cuando lo llevaba con “él” para que tuviera un momento agradable con su “hijo” y que éste los corriera de su presencia diciendo cosas que, aunque él no entendía, siempre hacían que lo mirara con mucho recelo... esas palabras, él no conocía su significado, pero cuando se alejaban de ese lugar, su madre lloraba, siempre presenció cuando se sentaba en su cama, en la habitación que supuestamente compartía con ese hombre y que estaba seguro que nunca dormía ahí, ya que jamás lo había visto junto a su madre; él lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien porque él era el único que siempre estaba con ella mientras reía, o lloraba, era él a quien abrazaba diciéndole: “Tu padre es bueno y te quiere, pero está muy ocupado...”, eso hacía que arrugara el rostro porque no había señal alguna que le dijera que eso era cierto, estaba enojado con ese hombre pero no con ella, por eso levantaba sus pequeñas manos y trataba de quitar las gotas de agua que había es el rostro de su madre y le decía “No llores”.

No sabía por qué no se sentía enojado con ella, le gustaba verla sonreír y que lo abrazara después de eso, por ello lo hacía cada vez que ese hombre la hacía llorar, y cada vez que sucedía, él la abrazaba con su mirada fija en la nada diciéndose una y otra vez que haría todo con tal de asegurarse de que “él” no volviera a hacerla llorar, la defendería cuando creciera y nunca haría lo mismo que “él”, estaba completamente seguro de que no quería ser como “él”; así vivió hasta aquel lejano día en que el sirviente con bigote le dijo que su madre ya no podría a estar con él, que se había ido a otro lugar a donde él aun no podía ir, aquella fue la primera vez que escuchó la palabra “muerte”, ¿por qué se había ido? ¿Había hecho algo malo como para que ya no quisiera estar con él? ¿Fue por culpa de ese hombre? Seguramente “él” había hecho algo como para que ya no quisiera regresar, si se fue a un lugar mejor, ¿por qué no dejó que fuera con ella?

Apretaba sus manitas en puño mientras veía cómo unos hombres echaban tierra sobre una gran caja dentro del suelo, pero, más que nada, le disgustaba que ese hombre estuviera junto a él cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, a pesar de que sentía que iba a llorar, trataba de contenerse, no quería que ese hombre lo viera así, recordaba el gesto de burla y desprecio que hacía las veces en que había visto llorar a su mamá, sabía que lo miraría de la misma forma, por eso no quería dejar salir sus lágrimas delante de él; el tiempo pasó y comenzó a llevarlo a lugares enormes llenos de gente molesta, le disgustaba demasiado que todos dijeran que ese hombre era su “padre”, y siempre había tenido deseos de gritarles “no es cierto, él no es mi padre” pero odiaba aún más que “él” lo mirara de “esa” forma diciendo que debía ser educado con los socios y sus hijos... y entonces no sabía qué era peor, pero por más que quisiera decirles a todos que él no tenía por qué aguantar a un montón de mocosos llorones, ese hombre siempre decía algo que lo hacía marcharse de su lado, prefería enfrentar a esa gente molesta y ciega, puesto nunca volteaban a mirarlo, junto con sus hijos gritones en vez de quedarse junto a “él” por más tiempo, era entonces que hacía lo que quería y, aunque le desagradara ese sirviente con bigote, se alegraba de que no fuera “él” quien iba a buscarlo, le alegraba y a veces le entristecía, pero realmente, no le gustaba estar cerca de “él”.

Entonces ocurrió el incidente con ese niño que lloraba, le gritó como acostumbraba hacerlo con los demás, pero, para su sorpresa, el niño de pelo blanco dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír, casi al instante se había ido con el sujeto alto que estaba con él, mas, lo que creyó que era un suceso irrelevante, se convirtió en un enigma que no pudo descifrar tan rápido como hubiera querido; después de eso, tuvo que darle esa rueda a la mocosa, no sabía por qué había tenido que dársela él si era ese hombre quien quería que la tuviera, pero el asunto realmente no le importaba, así que no trató de averiguar por qué le había dicho que lo hiciera. No le gustaba hablar con “él”, ese hombre jamás decía algo que le agradara, por lo que muchas veces simplemente hacía lo que decía, pues mientras más pronto lo hiciera, más pronto podría deshacerse de él, lo único que lo hizo alterarse tanto como para desear golpearlo fue cuando le dijo a los sirvientes que tiraran todas las cosas de su madre.

¿Cómo se atrevía? En cuanto él se enteró fue directo a confrontarlo, pero Tiedoll lo detuvo a pesar de que le había soltado más golpes y gritos de los que nunca antes le había dado, a pesar de eso, el sirviente le dijo una y otra vez que no lo haría, que sólo las movería de lugar para que ese hombre no pudiera encontrarlas, y aunque no le creyó, vio que había cumplido con su palabra, había hecho como dijo; así que de vez en cuando iba a ese cuarto secreto para ver las pertenencias de su madre, eran interesantes y se esforzaba por no olvidarla, puesto que ese hombre nunca hablaba de ella, siempre había actuado como si no existiera y ahora menos que nunca parecía querer recordarla. Pero él no dejaría que eso pasara, se esforzaría por el resto de su vida con tal de hacer que su madre no fuera olvidada, y empezó a averiguar cosas por su cuenta, todo cuanto pudiera servirle para su cometido, por lo que, para cuando estaba recibiendo clases en su casa, comenzó a sentir que nada de lo que estaba haciendo era suficiente para él, quería aprender más, ser tratado como adulto, él no era pequeño ni débil y se disgustaba mucho cuando le decían así, por eso nunca desatendió las tareas que tenía que hacer, él quería demostrarle a todos que podía hacerlo todo solo, no necesitaba ayuda ni quería que lo consideraran un niño.

Siempre recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, él había prometido que nunca sería como “él”, por eso tenía que hacer más, esforzarse más, y, entre todas estas cosas, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que pensaba en ella, el recuerdo de ese niño de pelo blanco llegaba a su mente, él había sonreído igual que su madre cuando le decía “No llores”, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había reaccionado así si no le dijo esas palabras; en ello pensaba cuando Tiedoll fue por él para llevarlo a otro lugar, ese señor era muy molesto pero a veces tenía que salir a hacer encargos para ese hombre y solía llevarlo con él para que se despejara un poco cuando terminaba sus estudios, lo que no esperaba era que fuera a llevarlo a un hospital, ¡él no estaba enfermo! Y se aseguró de decírselo una y otra vez con fuertes gritos, pero el rostro del mayordomo se veía extraño, no parecía ser el mismo viejo risueño e irritante que era, cuando se fijó de nuevo en el lugar, vio que estaban entrando por una puerta, acercándose a un hombre que vestía una larga bata blanca, no hizo más escándalo pues lo reconocía, lo había visto algunas veces de lejos junto a “él”.

-Joven Yuu, sé que aún eres un niño, pero tienes que ser fuerte. - dijo Tiedoll con una gesto descompuesto, no se parecía a ninguna cara que hubiera visto antes en él.

-¡Soy fuerte y no soy un niño! - dijo Kanda arrugando la cara con enojo.

-Sé que no estás enfermo, joven Kanda, le pedí a Tiedoll que te trajera porque hay algo importante que tengo que decirte. - dijo el doctor, pues había alcanzado a oír los reclamos del menor, se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio al tiempo que le ofrecía asiento a sus dos invitados.

-Si es importante, entonces dígalo, ya soy grande y puedo manejar lo que sea. - dijo Kanda con semblante molesto y serio, ante ello ambos adultos voltearon a verse, les agradaba ver su formalidad pero también sentían pesar por él.

-Bien, en ese caso... Kanda, tu padre... está enfermo... - dijo el doctor tratando de ser suave.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué no lo curan? - dijo Kanda molesto otra vez, viendo cómo los dos adultos volvían a mirarse y bajaban la cabeza.

-Esto es más grave que cualquier enfermedad, no sabemos cómo curarlo. - dijo el doctor seriamente mientras Kanda parpadeaba sin comprender bien qué se refería. -Verás... todo parece indicar que la enfermedad está dañando su cuerpo lentamente, quizás faltan años para que se presente alguna falla en su cuerpo, le hicimos unos exámenes y no parece haberse desarrollado todavía, pero tu padre se niega a escucharnos, no quiere que le hablemos del tema ni de cómo debe cuidarse. - dijo viendo el gesto serio e indiferente del peli azul. -Tenemos que decírtelo para que estés prevenido, Kanda, si esto crece, lo más seguro es que lo lleve a su muerte... - fue entonces que Kanda abrió los ojos con asombro.

“Muerte” lo mismo que le había pasado a su mamá, de pronto sintió que todo daba vueltas, su cabeza comenzó a doler, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos ardían, las voces del doctor y de Tiedoll se oían cada vez más lejanas y él sólo podía ver la imagen de la caja de madera donde habían puesto a su madre mientras la sepultaban, ¿eso... también le iba a pasar a “él”? Apretó con fuerza sus manos, estrujando el pantalón de vestir que traía puesto, ¿qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que dolía en su pecho? Dolía tanto que no podía moverse ni respirar, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Tiedoll se levantó de su asiento para arrodillarse delante de él y ver cómo estaba, el mayor lo tomó suavemente de los hombros y lo abrazó, luego se despidió del doctor y lo sacó para llevarlo de nuevo a su casa sin soltarlo... Kanda estaba llorando.

Tiedoll dejó que el menor llorara todo el camino y le mandó que fuera a su habitación a descansar sin importar la hora o que tuviera algo pendiente qué hacer, trató de hacer que comiera inútilmente, no respondía a las palabras ni al tacto, no enfocaba nada con su vista, sólo gimoteaba levemente y las lágrimas caían una tras otra de sus ojos, al sirviente se le partía el corazón verlo así, pero tenía que decírselo, de nuevo se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Yuu, eres un niño muy fuerte y valiente, y es necesario que enfrentes esto con la misma firmeza que mostraste cuando tu madre murió; tú lo dijiste, ya eres grande, y sé que podrás manejar esto. - dijo Tiedoll mientras le sonreía conmovido y derramaba un par de lágrimas por el pesar, logrando hacer que Kanda levantara la vista. -Sé que es difícil para ti, pero es lo correcto, debes hacerlo por ti, y también por tu madre, estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría mucho ver cuánto has crecido, y todo lo que has logrado, a pesar de que tu padre sea tan frío contigo. -

Kanda frunció el ceño cuando escuchó aquello, no sabía muy bien por qué pero le disgustaban mucho esas palabras, aunque no podía ignorar lo que dijo de su madre, sobre todo porque recordó todas las veces que ella le había hablado acerca de ese hombre, cómo se esforzaba cada día para convencerlo de que “él” era bueno... sabía que no era cierto, mas, también recordó que se había jurado a sí mismo que él no sería así, no sería igual a “él”, y entendía que el mayordomo dijera que debía hacer lo correcto, porque eso era algo que “él” nunca había hecho, tenía qué hacerlo; bajó el rostro sintiéndose realmente mal y no podía dejar de llorar, odiaba sentirse así, comenzaba a parecerse a esos niños llorones que tanto odiaba, no quería que nadie lo viera así, pero el sirviente no se había ido ni lo soltaba, sino, más bien, había vuelto a abrazarlo, y por más que quisiera aventarlo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Los días siguieron pasando y las acciones de ese hombre, cada gesto, cada palabra hacían que deseara estar muy lejos de él, a veces se escapaba de sus lecciones y se refugiaba en un invernadero abandonado que había en la parte trasera de su casa cuando ya no aguantaba más, cuando era imposible para él dejar de pensar en todas esas palabras, las del doctor, las de Tiedoll, las de su madre, ¿por qué esas palabras dolían tanto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? El dolor era tan fuerte que, aunque ver a ese hombre lo hiciera hervir de coraje, por poco se suelta llorar varias veces delante de él, por lo que terminaba alejándose para que no lo mirara con todo el desprecio con el que también había mirado a su madre, él tenía que ser más fuerte, más inteligente que “él” y, no haría sufrir a una persona tan especial como “él” lo hizo con su madre; en esos momentos recordaba a ese niño, y mientras sentía sus lágrimas deslizarse, se preguntaba cómo había podido sonreír luego de que le dijera esas cosas, a pesar de que los demás niños lo habían lastimado, ¿cómo podía sonreír así a pesar de todo?

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso que no se percató de que el mayordomo se había sentado a su lado, incluso dio un pequeño brinco cuando lo vio de pronto junto a él pues lo había asustado, “qué molesto... ” giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba ese señor y se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba, sentado sobre una de las muchas bardas bajas de las pequeñas jardineras con plantas que había en el lugar, abrazando sus rodillas con ambos pies encima de ella; pensaba que Tiedoll comenzaría a molestarlo diciéndole más cosas de ese hombre que no quería saber, que tenía clases pendientes o alguna otra cosa qué hacer; pero en vez de eso, estaba callado, extrañamente callado, giró un poco la cabeza tratando de buscarlo con su mirada y vio que estaba dibujando en unas hojas muy grandes de papel, por lo que decidió ignorarlo, y ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral.

-Oye, ¿por qué alguien sonreiría si está llorando? - dijo Kanda con un poco de cansancio.

-Oh, debe ser porque es alguien muy especial. - dijo Tiedoll animadamente al ver que había captado la atención de su pequeño amo.

-Pero si llora es porque está triste, ¿por qué sonríe como si estuviera feliz? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! - dijo Kanda con molestia volteando a verlo mientras bajaba ambos pies de la barda.

-Hay muchas personas diferentes en este mundo, Yuu, si quieres conocer la respuesta, tendrás que aprender mucho de ellas. - dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza y Kanda se alejaba para que dejara de tocarlo. -Creo que es tiempo de que salgas de aquí. - dijo ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte del peli azul, que más bien parecía de preocupación. -Hay escuelas en donde puedes vivir mientras estudias, y también puedes venir aquí de visita cuando quieras, ¿te gustaría ir a una de esas escuelas? -

El niño japonés se había impresionado por sus palabras, y el ferviente deseo de irse lejos había aumentado con creces, no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, pero realmente quería alejarse de ese hombre, “él” siempre estaba encerrado en esa casa, nunca hacía caso a nada ni se preocupaba por algo que no fueran sus negocios, Kanda sabía cómo evadirlo y confrontarlo, mas, si quería manejar su vida mejor que la de “él” debía hacer correctamente todas las cosas, incluyendo esos negocios... y para eso tenía que estudiar y aprender muchas cosas que había allá afuera; era horrible y muy fastidioso, sin embargo, ésa era la realidad, una que no había en ninguno de esos cuentos por los que la gente idiota suele emocionarse tanto, una que tenía que enfrentar aun sabiendo que, de todas maneras, no podía hacer nada para escapar de ella, y si tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos le gustaría que fuera en un lugar que estuviera muy lejos de “él”, entonces algo en el boceto llamó su atención, no por lo que estuviera haciendo, sino porque quería que hiciera un dibujo diferente.

-Dibuja un niño. - dijo de pronto al mayor.

-¿Así? - dijo Tiedoll dibujando a uno parecido a él.

-¡No, tiene que ser más pequeño, y con los ojos muy grandes! - dijo Kanda molesto, provocándole una pequeña risa al mayordomo al ver el gesto tan adorable y animado en él, siguió sus órdenes tratando de complacerlo.

-¿Cabello largo como el tuyo? - preguntó con curiosidad, viendo que su melena ya rebasaba sus hombros.

-¡No, tiene que ser corto! - respondió el ojinegro y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que dibujó en el boceto, se parecía mucho a ese niño, le quitó el carboncillo y trató de completar el listón en forma de moño.

Al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de verlo, Tiedoll cortó la hoja y se la dio, viendo enternecido a su pequeño amo, quien parecía como si quisiera hablar con el dibujo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan emocionado; el mayor quería que fuera feliz, por eso hizo todo cuanto pudo para que ese pequeño siguiera adelante. El tiempo pasó y, aunque le fue muy difícil adaptarse a los internados, había podido sobrellevarlo; Kanda había aprendido rápidamente las lecciones básicas para su edad, y pronto comenzó a estudiar materias más avanzadas en relación a los negocios que “él” manejaba, y aunque en varias ocasiones trató de decirle que hiciera algo por su propio bien y que cuidara su salud, ese hombre se descontrolaba y gritaba cosas sin sentido, como que él no podía enfermarse y nunca necesitaría ningún tipo de ayuda, que tenía poder para hacer todo lo que quisiera, que todos tenían que obedecerlo, que era invencible, inmortal.

Y, desde entonces, Kanda se dedicó a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para ir en su contra, porque mientras más se negaba a reconocer que era un simple humano, más débil se volvía; ese hombre no supo el momento en que su hijo comenzó a adueñarse de sus negocios, creía que había comenzado a trabajar para él porque había sucumbido antes sus exigencias, igual que toda la gente sobre la que se imponía, sus negocios eran todo para él y Kanda conocía muy bien sus puntos débiles, era cuestión de tiempo, iba a poseer todo algún día, ya fuera por la mayoría de edad o porque su padre muriera... “padre” sólo era una palabra que usaba puesto que, por más que odiara esa situación, él no quería ser un demente que se niega a aceptar la realidad, pero estaba bien, él era Yuu Kanda y podía manejar eso, su fortaleza iba aumentando día con día, y cautelosamente, se aseguraba de ser él quien saliera vencedor.

No le importó cuando recibió la acreditación completa del Instituto Royal, no pensaba volver a con ese hombre cuando se supone que aún tenía que estar más de un año en ese lugar, prefería mil veces seguir con esos inútiles estudios, profesores y compañeros molestos que volver antes de tiempo con esa persona, haría todo lo posible para prolongar su estadía y tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso para que su padre no se enterara, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no le interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que ver con él; y el chico japonés no tardó en sacar todo el aprovecho que pudo encontrar en esa situación, además de enfermo y demente, estaba ciego creyendo que nadie podría hacerle frente, se había equivocado enormemente, él era su principal y más cercano rival, tanto como para hacer justicia aunque estuviera disfrazada de agresividad, apropiarse de todas sus posesiones para hacer buen uso de ellas, y sobre todo, arreglar hasta el más pequeño detalle con tal de poder acercarse al único chico que le había interesado en toda su vida, alguien que, cabía mencionar, era todo lo contrario a “él”, y por consecuencia, sabía que “él” lo odiaba... como si ese hombre no odiara a nadie, pero no se interesó en el albino por el puro deseo de hacer todo cuanto “él” odiara, sino porque era especial, Allen se había ganado a pulso el hecho de que deseara tanto pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, cada gesto, cada sensación, e incluso le había dado un nuevo sentido a la frase que solía decirle a su madre: “No llores”.

Así había sido todo para él, tuvo que enfrentar tantos problemas, trabajar hasta el desfallecimiento y soportar tantas cosas horrendas por parte de muchas personas, y pudo superar todas esas dificultades, al final había hecho todo lo que planeó, había conseguido todo lo que quería y, sin embargo, no estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, porque de nuevo veía ese ataúd de madera dentro del suelo del cementerio siendo cubierta por la tierra que esos hombres paleaban sin parar, se sentía devastado a pesar de que no tuviera nada bueno que decir de ese hombre, a pesar de que hiciera todo lo posible por no mostrarse débil ante nadie, de que tuviera la compañía del Moyashi junto a él... no hubo nada más. Hicieron los trámites legales necesarios y ahora se llevaba a cabo el sepelio correspondiente, tampoco habían avisado a nadie más, no había nadie a quien avisar, de todas maneras, sabía que a nadie le importaba eso, por eso sólo Allen estaba junto a él, y Tiedoll, no había nada más qué decir o hacer; sólo venían a sus pensamientos los recuerdos dolorosos que parecían querer destrozarlo a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ese acontecimiento ocurriría en cualquier momento, aunque, quizá pasó más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado.

Cuando todo terminó, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar, el mayordomo y el albino caminaron detrás de él mientras se dirigían hacia el vestíbulo del enorme lugar, no podía pensar en nada, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansado, mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera estado antes, estaba mal pero no tanto como para llorar por eso, sabía que no volvería a hacerlo, ya no había razones para llorar. Con suerte todo pasaría pronto y tan simple como lo tenía pensado, entonces levantó la vista y vio algo que definitivamente le hizo sentir odio por la humanidad; los supuestos socios más allegados a su padre acababan de llegar al cementerio muy “preocupados” por lo que había pasado, gruñó con fuerza rebuscando en sus adentros una pizca de paciencia, no por ellos, sino porque tenía que hacer algo para deshacerse de esa gente si quería un poco paz para sí mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no se nos informó antes lo que le había sucedido al señor You? - dijo alguna persona que Kanda no se molestó en tratar de reconocer.

-Queremos saber qué va a pasar con nuestros negocios, ¿quién va a estar al mando de las empresas? - dijo otro confirmándole lo que sabía acerca de lo que esos buitres querían.

-¿Dónde será el servicio? Tenemos que hacerle una solemne conmemoración a ese hombre tan ejemplar. - esa hizo que casi le soltara un puñetazo en la cara por las tonterías que dijo.

-Él no quería que nadie supiera para que todos siguieran trabajando, jamás le agradó que sus empleados se valieran de cualquier pretexto para desatender sus responsabilidades; yo me haré cargo de todo en cuanto sea mayor de edad y no habrá ningún servicio porque él no quería que hicieran ninguno. - dijo Kanda para callarlos antes de que se les ocurriera decir algo más, con el mejor gesto de indiferencia que pudo mostrar. -Y si en verdad respetan su memoria, harán todo lo que él mandó y dejarán este asunto en paz. - dijo terminantemente, esperando que eso bastara para librarse de todos esos idiotas.

-Disculpen un momento, señores y señoras. - dijo Tiedoll acercándose y tomando a Kanda de los hombros para alejarlo de ahí, entraron al estacionamiento y llevó a ambos chicos junto a la limosina. -Yuu, será mejor que vuelves a casa mientras esto se arregla. -

-No quiero ir allá. - dijo cortantemente el peli azul.

-¿Deseas volver al internado o ir a algún hotel? - dijo Tiedoll con preocupación, sabía que el chico japonés estaba mal y realmente no quería que tuviera que soportar a esas personas sin escrúpulos, pero no sabía qué más hacer por él y el silencio del oriental tampoco le ayudaba a encontrar alguna solución.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa? - sugirió de pronto el chico británico sonriendo levemente ante la idea haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo con asombro, casi habían olvidado que el albino estaba con ellos.

Antes de que Kanda se fuera, Tiedoll se acercó y acarició levemente su cabeza que seguía agachada de manera que ocultaba su mirada, sabía que al chic japonés le desagradaba que hiciera eso, pero deseaba reconfortarlo de alguna manera, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no se alejaba ni le gritaba que lo dejara en paz, era la primera vez que recibía ese gesto de su parte; Tiedoll quería abrazarlo y decirle muchas otras cosas más para animarlo, pero el momento era muy especial como para querer modificarlo, así que dejó que fuera él quien se apartara en el momento en que lo decidiera, y duró mucho más tiempo del que hubiera pensado. El oriental por fin se separó de él y entró en la limosina, el ojiplata, luego de que les diera un poco de espacio, se acercó para entrar también en el vehículo, sin embargo, el mayordomo lo detuvo, lo abrazó agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo y, tras haberle dicho algo en voz baja, lo soltó para dejar que se fueran, pero las palabras que le había susurrado habían preocupado a Allen... “Cuida a Yuu...”

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido sugerir eso? Por supuesto que quería estar con Kanda y llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo, pero ahora no sabía cómo decírselo a su padre; suspiró con fuerza y entró a la sala donde se encontraba Mana tomando té, éste se asombró y se levantó para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en cuanto lo vio.

-Allen, me alegra que hayas venido, pero, te esperaba más temprano, ¿todo está bien? - dijo sonriendo enternecidamente mientras tomaba las manos del albino.

-Sí, bueno... ummm... papá, tengo algo que decirte... - dijo Allen jalándolo suavemente para alejarlo de la puerta abierta mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y le habló en voz baja. -El papá de Kanda acaba de morir... - dijo habiéndose acercado al oído del castaño quien respondió con un leve “¿Qué?”. -Le dije que podía quedarse con nosotros. - le dijo con ojos suplicantes, rogándole que lo perdonara y le diera permiso al japonés de quedarse en su casa.

Mana abrió los ojos con asombro por muchas razones, pensó que el joven asiático había respetado su solicitud de haberle encargado que mandara a Allen de vuelta a casa ese fin de semana, pero tras oír las palabras de su querido hijo, no estaba seguro de estar completamente de acuerdo con esa situación; la sorpresa de escuchar que ese hombre había fallecido le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago, mas, no sabía qué debía pensar respecto a las acciones de su propio hijo y las de su pretendiente. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir cómo debía sentirse, el chico japonés apareció en la puerta de la sala de su casa.

-Buenas noches, señor Walker. - dijo el peli azul con un deje de cansancio en su voz haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar al lugar.

-Buenas noches, Kanda. - dijo Mana un poco desconcertado al ver el semblante decaído en el rostro de ese joven.

-Lamento que hayamos llegado tan tarde, Kanda tuvo que... hacer algunas cosas. - dijo Allen tratando de hablar suavemente y hacer que su padre entendiera a lo que se refería. -Está bien si se queda con nosotros, ¿verdad? - dijo verdaderamente afligido al ver el gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de su padre.

-Sí, está bien, Allen. - dijo Mana sonriendo levemente, viendo que el albino le devolvía la sonrisa y lo abrazaba tras escuchar su respuesta; su hijo era muy tierno y si lo que decía era cierto, no quería tratar mal a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Gracias, en seguida volvemos! - dijo Allen tomando a Kanda de la mano y llevándoselo, ambos salieron por la puerta de vidrio corrediza de la sala, que daba rumbo a los grandes jardines que adornaban su bella mansión.

Mana los vio alejarse sin poder decir algo más, no le molestaba que estuvieran juntos, pero aún no se acostumbraba a las reacciones que el pequeño inglés mostraba cuando se trataba de ese joven de largos cabellos. Allen llevó a Kanda a un bello quiosco en medio de la enorme jardinera cubierta de césped, la cual contaba con una fuente a cada lado del pequeño camino empedrado; además de las decoraciones de arbustos y pinos, y frente a esa construcción había una alargada banca de metal y un pequeño lago, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que la luna y las estrellas se divisaban claramente sobre el firmamento. Allen siguió caminando y se sentó en la banca al igual que el ojinegro; el albino encogió ligeramente su cuerpo, deseaba decirle algo que le ayudara, algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, pero nada venía a su mente, cuando veía esa mirada apagada y devastada sólo podía pensar en sentarse sobre sus piernas, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio... no, no era momento para eso, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y apretó los párpados tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-No importa qué tan oscura sea la noche, la luna siempre aparece en medio de ella y la ilumina. - dijo Kanda cabizbajo mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano del menor con la suya, giró el rostro para verlo fijamente, dejando al inglés desconcertado tanto por sus palabras como por la forma en que lo estaba mirando; el japonés alzó la otra mano y acarició levemente el rostro del albino, aunque inmediatamente después la retiró.

-C... creo que ya es hora de ir a cenar. - dijo Allen nerviosamente mientras se levantaba para llevar de regreso a Kanda sin soltarlo, se había inquietado mucho por esa acción, no comprendió lo que decía y temía que en cualquier momento su padre apareciera y los encontrara de esa manera.

Entraron a la mansión donde su padre ya los esperaba, y en cuanto llegaron al comedor, Kanda se zafó del agarre del albino, por lo que éste volteó a verlo con confusión e hizo que Mana también lo observara con desconcierto. 

-Si no es inconveniente, les agradecería que me permitieran ir a descansar en esta ocasión. - dijo Kanda mirando ambos ingleses, viendo la conmoción en el gesto del menor y la sorpresa en el mayor.

Fue Mana quien asintió levemente a su petición y mandó a algún sirviente que lo llevaran a una de las habitación para huéspedes, Kanda hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejando al peliblanco sumamente angustiado, el castaño colocó una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo y Allen no tuvo más opción que soportar la ausencia del peli azul aunque éste se encontrara dentro de su propia casa; ambos cenaron tan amenamente como les fue posible, puesto que el desánimo era notable en el albino, la velada no pasó a más y todos se fueron a dormir... todos menos Allen, se había puesto su pijama y alistó todo lo demás, pero simplemente no podía dejar a Kanda en ese estado tan decaído, así que fue apresuradamente a la cocina cuidando que su padre no lo viera, puesto que debía pasar por su estudio para llegar a ese lugar, y con ayuda de algunos sirvientes comenzó a hacerle algo de comer al ojinegro, pidiéndoles estrictamente que no le dijeran nada a Mana.

Cruzó el extenso pasillo y abrió sigilosamente la pieza blanca de madera, divisando únicamente la penumbra que cubría el lugar, pensó que se había equivocado de habitación ya que ésta parecía deshabitada, hasta que la tenue luz de la luna brilló a través de la gran ventana dejándole ver la silueta del chico que yacía sentado en el marco de ésta, con una pierna flexionada, apoyándola sobre el mismo borde; de pronto quedó boquiabierto pues aun en esa situación le parecía increíblemente apuesto, estaba estático y anonadado hasta que notó que el mayor volteaba a verlo serenamente, sin mostrar ningún gesto de asombro en su rostro, como si hubiera estado esperando que fuera junto a él.

-Ah, bu-buenas noches, y-yo... te traje algunas cosas... - dijo entrando al lugar, empujando un carrito con varias charolas de comida, lo colocó frente a la cama, al lado derecho de la misma, y lo miró con tristeza. -No deberías quedarte sin cenar... - dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada.

En verdad no sabía qué hacer, por más que deseara aliviar de alguna manera el malestar del peli azul, no podía pensar en nada que realmente sirviera, sólo sabía que no quería dejarlo solo y afligido, entonces vio que Kanda se había acercado a él y ahora estaba sentado en la cama como si estuviera esperando que hiciera o dijera algo más; obviamente no tenía el mismo ánimo de siempre, pero al menos parecía que le estaba poniendo atención, eso fue suficiente para que se aliviara un poco, así que se acercó a él para sentarse en la cama también, sirvió un poco de té y destapó los platillos que había preparado, aquellos que creyó que podrían gustarle. Kanda tomó una de las tazas con té y bebió un poco, Allen esperaba que tomara otra cosa, comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que pasaban los minutos y el otro no había tocado nada más.

-Si no te gusta lo que traje, puedo pedir que te hagan algo más, n-no conozco más recetas, pero, pide lo que quieras y yo veré que... - Allen estaba comenzando a alterarse mientras hablaba y se levantó aprisa tratando de salir del lugar, sin embargo, Kanda lo tomó de la muñeca para que volviera a sentarse junto a él, hizo que recostara la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y acarició suavemente los blancos cabellos en la parte de la nuca con su mano derecha. -Kanda... -

El ojinegro no decía nada, mas, el albino sentía que le estaba dando las gracias, se sintió tan conmovido que sentía que en cualquier momento se empezaría a llorar, Kanda lo sintió temblar pero sólo pudo frotar levemente su mejilla contra la de él, era todo lo que podía darle en ese momento, a pesar de todo, no quería que Allen se sintiera mal por lo que había pasado, se separó de él y acarició un poco más su rostro mirándolo fijamente; sabía lo que el albino quería, las varias cosas que quería, pero esperaba que entendiera y tratara de soportarlo sólo por esa vez, lo soltó y fue de regreso a sentarse en el marco de la ventana, el chico inglés parecía haber comprendido que necesitaba estar solo un poco más, así que se levantó y salió del lugar, mirándolo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta y volvió a su habitación.

El amanecer llegó al fin y, tal como él lo suponía, no había podido dormir, esperó hasta ver movimiento dentro de esa residencia antes de salir o tratar de hacer algo más en ese lugar, después de todo, no era su casa y sentía que ya se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, traía puesta la ropa casual que Tiedoll le había empacado, la cual constaba de una camisa de manga tres cuartos de cuello redondo con abertura de tres botones color azul grisáceo claro, un largo pantalón liso color plomo y unas zapatillas negras; se dirigía hacia la sala buscando quien pudiera decirle la ubicación del albino cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano y, rememorando la ruta de los pasillos, fue hacia el salón que se situaba entre los jardines de la mansión de los Walker.

Las melodías se oían cada vez con más claridad, no tardó en divisar el espléndido lugar al cual quería llegar, y pudo ver al ojiplata sentado en el escenario tocando el piano que le había regalado, los primeros rayos de luz entraban a través de los coloridos ventanales dándole a ese chico un aspecto aún más angelical del que ya poseía, vestía el mismo atuendo que había visto la vez pasada, la camisa gris con capucha, pantalón pescador negro y zapatos deportivos blancos; Allen notó su presencia y volteó a verlo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Kanda se acercó a él provocando que se levantara sin dejar de tocar para que él también pudiera tomar asiento en el banquillo, como solían hacer cuando estaban en la terraza de su pent house en el internado, se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó de la cintura, acomodándolo entre sus piernas aprovechando lo pequeño que era, ya que el ojinegro quería ver las manos del menor moverse ágilmente entre las teclas del magnífico instrumento mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho del peliblanco.

A Allen eso no le molestó en lo absoluto, y siguió tocando incluso más animado que antes al ver que podía volver a acercarse al otro de esa manera, tocó todo lo que sabía deseando que ese momento nunca terminara, no después de todo lo que había pasado y de llevar tanto tiempo sin poder tener más intimidad con él, una melodía en especial llamó la atención del japonés y éste le pidió al albino que la volviera a tocar, la melodía era apesadumbrada y violenta, pero también sonaba triste y dulce*; al ver el gesto tan conmocionado en el rostro del mayor, decidió tocarla una y otra vez hasta que le dijera que se detuviera, era como si esa composición comunicara aquello que el peli azul sentía, mas no podía decir. Sin emitir palabra alguna, Kanda tomó ambas manos del albino y las apartó del piano para poder moverlo y sentarlo de nuevo sobre sus piernas, lo miraba fijamente y éste a él, aun se veía cansado, pero una vez más sintió que trataba decirle muchas cosas a través de su oscura mirada.

El chico británico tomó el rostro del mayor con ambas manos y se acercó apoyando su frente sobre la de él, lo miró con ternura un largo rato y le sonrió, él tampoco podía decirle algo que lo confortara o que le hiciera saber lo que sentía, pero de alguna manera se estaban entendiendo sólo con mirarse fijamente, luego ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del contacto que tenían, a pesar de no estaban haciendo un acercamiento tan íntimo como el que desearían tener en realidad.

-¡Allen! Oh, los dos están aquí... vengan, chicos, es hora de desayunar. - dijo Mana con un extraño tono de voz, aunque claramente incómodo al haber encontrado a ambos chicos en una posición tan sospechosa.

El albino lo miró con un poco de temor y vergüenza, así que se levantó rápidamente de encima de Kanda y lo tomó de la mano haciendo que éste caminara detrás de él, trató de sonreír y asintió al mandato que su padre les había impuesto, ambos jóvenes se adelantaron y el castaño los seguía sintiendo un poco de ansiedad al ver que ninguno tenía intenciones de distanciarse más del otro, Mana se mantenía alerta sin saber muy bien qué debía esperar de ellos dos. El desayuno le causó un poco de gracia pues con sólo ver las porciones que tomaron se podía distinguir cuan diferentes eran ambos chicos, Allen comió alegremente una torre de hot cakes bañados con miel y mantequilla, un plato de hojuelas de chocolate con leche, un trozo de tarta y un gran vaso de jugo, mientras que Kanda difícilmente se terminó tres trozos de rollo de huevo con un poco de ensalada y un té helado sin azúcar, el peli azul aún tenía un semblante cansado, pero al menos se veía un poco más repuesto que el día anterior.

Definitivamente, ese chico aún no se recuperaba completamente y podía ver claramente los esfuerzos que hacía su pequeño hijo para distraerlo o animarlo, era inusual para él ver esa actitud adorable e infantil totalmente enfocada en otra persona que no fuera él, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, sabía que su hijo era dulce y tierno y siempre era muy cortés con todas las personas, pero realmente no se había comportado tan emocionado con alguien más; aunque, con algo de melancolía, tenía que reconocer que ese joven con largos cabellos azulados no era otro sino el primer y único pretendiente que su querido niño tenía, de alguna manera, era embellecedor ver tal muestra de afecto justo frente a sus ojos.

El día trascurrió tan amenamente como fue posible, la tarde estaba empezando a caer y los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala de la espléndida mansión de los Walker, Mana estaba sentado en el sillón individual al extremo de la habitación, y sentados a su mano izquierda estaban ambos chicos en el alargado sillón, Kanda observaba con seriedad el libro que tan entusiasmadamente Allen le estaba mostrando y comentándole cuan interesante le pareció; el hombre inglés meditó un poco antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero en verdad deseaba obtener alguna explicación válida para lo que había presenciado.

-Allen, ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de Kanda a medianoche? - dijo repentinamente Mana mientras tomaba un poco de té y lo colocaba de regreso sobre la mesa de la sala; vio a Allen sobresaltarse notablemente y encogerse en el lugar donde estaba sentado mientras levantaba su mirada con preocupación. -Anoche te vi salir de ahí. -

-Fue a llevarme algo de cenar. - la voz de Kanda sorprendió a los dos haciendo que voltearan a mirarlo, notando así la mirada apagada y seria del peli azul, estaba cabizbajo pero luego levantó el rostro viendo fijamente al castaño situado a su lado derecho. -Desde el día que me dijeron lo que pasó con mi... padre, no había comido apropiadamente, él sólo estaba preocupado por mí, por eso lo hizo. -

Aquellas palabras junto con el gesto se serenidad que aseguraba no estar ocultando nada más impresionaron al hombre inglés, y ver el rostro del pequeño peliblanco completamente conmovido le provocaron una fuerte conmoción en sus adentros, ciertamente no le había agradado presenciar aquella extraña actitud de la cual no tenía conocimiento alguno, pues desconocía que su hijo hubiera hecho algo así con anterioridad y había querido averiguar ese asunto de la manera más suave posible; tal parecía que no era capaz de prever cuales serían las acciones de ambos jóvenes cuando estaban juntos, vio a Allen bajar la cabeza con resignación y un poco de tristeza, era como si admitiera aquel hecho con ese simple gesto y aún estuviera dispuesto a confrontar cualquier castigo que le fuera a ser impuesto, Mana abrió con asombro sus ojos al notar eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, el chico japonés se levantó de su asiento y captó la atención de ambos presentes.

-Me parece que mi presencia aquí les está causando problemas, será mejor que vuelva a mi propio lugar; les agradezco todas sus atenciones, con su permiso, me retiro. - dijo Kanda haciendo una pequeña reverencia, encaminándose hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de los ingleses.

-¡No, Kanda, espera! - dijo Allen levantándose rápidamente para ir tras él.

-Allen. - Mana nuevamente se impresionó al ver esa reacción en el albino, logrando hacer que se detuviera tan sólo con llamarlo. -Kanda, no es necesario que te vayas... - dijo el castaño tratando de calmar el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

-Es mejor así, de todas maneras, no es un buen momento y tengo asuntos pendientes qué atender, disculpen los inconvenientes que les he causado. - dijo Kanda con cierto desánimo antes de salir por la puerta dejándolo verdaderamente impresionado por su comportamiento.

-¡Kanda! - Allen trató de salir también pero Mana alcanzó a detenerlo.

-Allen... - Mana veía la expresión destrozada en el rostro del albino, pero éste salió apresuradamente por la otra puerta que había al lado contrario de la estancia, evadiendo completamente a su padre... en verdad eran impredecibles cuando estaban juntos.

Allen fue corriendo hacia su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, abrazó su almohada tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, no quería pelear con nadie pero era inevitable que se sintiera tan abrumado al ver que ambas partes simplemente no podían convivir en paz para que él pudiera disfrutarlas, sí, ya sabía que era demasiado egoísta desear tener junto a él a los dos hombres que más quería en el mundo al mismo tiempo; pero, al parecer, eso no iba a ser posible por el momento, si al menos hubiera podido besar otra vez a Kanda antes de que se fuera tal vez no se sentiría tan desesperado, pero sabía que no podía, no sólo porque estaba seguro de que su padre los encontraría en pleno acto, sino porque sabía que en ese preciso instante, Kanda no se encontraba en condiciones para cumplirle ese ridículo capricho.

Miró brevemente por la ventana que había en la pared de su habitación, a su lado derecho, y vio a lo lejos la limosina de los Kanda aparcarse en las afueras de la mansión... “se va a ir” pensó levantándose rápidamente, yendo hacia allá habiendo salido por la ventana, corría entre las jardineras tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera, quería despedirse, o rogarle para al menos le diera un pequeño beso, realmente no quería que se fuera, quería detenerlo, quería que se quedara con él... lo vio caminar por el alargado sendero que separaba la reja de seguridad de la entrada principal, tenía que darse prisa, tenía que ser más veloz para llegar hasta él; comenzó a llamarlo pero ya había subido al vehículo y avanzó los pocos metros que le faltaban para arribar a la misma zona, sin embargo, la limosina arrancó y aun así, salió detrás de ella sin dejar de llamarlo asombrando a los guardias del frente que no supieron muy bien qué hacer con él. Allen sabía que era imposible igualar la velocidad del automóvil, pero no dejó de seguirlo hasta que se había alejado lo suficiente como para entender que no podía hacer nada más para detenerlo. 

-Kanda... - Allen disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio y el abatimiento que sentía, quedó sentado sobre el asfalto, alzó sus manos hacia su rostro y lo ocultó mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

El hombre británico observaba desde la entrada de su hogar la escena que se había montado en esos momentos, Allen parecía estar muy afectado por la situación y, de algún modo extraño, parecía que Kanda también lo estaba... suspiró con suavidad, “así que estos son los problemas que conllevaban las relaciones amorosas... ” pensó sintiendo un poco de ternura a causa de todo lo que había pasado, también él tendría que aprender a sobrellevar esa situación de alguna manera.

-El joven Allen te estaba llamando, Yuu. - dijo Tiedoll resaltando lo obvio desde la parte delantera del vehículo. 

-Cállate y conduce. - dijo Kanda molesto y desganado, no tenía ánimos para lidiar con ese hombre.

Lo sabía muy bien, no necesitaba que se lo recordara, él sabía todo lo que acontecía en la vida del pequeño albino, por eso tuvo que desistir de permanecer por más tiempo dentro de ese lugar, por el bien del Moyashi, y aun así, ignorar su voz y la manera tan desesperada con que lo llamaba había sido más difícil de lo que creyó, si hubiera alguna manera en la que todos fueran beneficiados en esa situación, sin duda ya lo hubiera hecho, pero ése era el peor momento para él pues ni siquiera podía calmarse e intentar pensar en alguna solución que pudiera aplicar, odiaba sentirse tan afectado por todo... al menos sabía que de ahora en adelante todo tendría que tomar su respectivo lugar y quizás, sólo quizás, algún día podría alcanzar lo que tanto había querido durante toda su vida, habría valido la pena haber confrontado tantos problemas y esperar tanto tiempo por él.

Cerró con cansancio los ojos, aguantando los deseos de voltear a ver el rostro de Allen mientras se alejaba de él y decirle al chofer que regresara, no debía hacerlo, al menos por esa ocasión, una vez que todo resultara como él quería, jamás dejaría que lo volvieran a separar de él... ésa era su nueva promesa.  
____________________________________________________________  
* La canción que menciono se llama Farewell Hyrule King del sountrack del videojuego de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Pincess :)

Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego nwn  
Atte: Bladegaur


	29. Chapter 29

Un nuevo día se alzaba imponente sobre el prestigioso Instituto Royal, el portentoso recinto al cual acudían todos los hijos de las familias más influyentes e importantes de aquel país, dentro del espléndido edificio el ambiente estaba cargado de entusiasmo y festividad por la clausura del semestre que estaba próximo a culminar, mas, sin embargo, había alguien que no celebraba el fin de curso igual que los demás; a dondequiera que mirara encontraba la misma escena una y otra vez, las mismas aulas, las mismas palabras y regaños de los profesores que les gustaba fastidiar a los demás, algunos otros tratando de motivar a sus alumnos, las mismas muestras de desprecio, las mismas clases aburridas, y los mismos compañeros molestos, todo era exactamente igual... menos él.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no le asombraban los maltratos ni las groserías de los demás, tampoco le daba importancia a las bromas pesadas que hacían, y ya había olvidado todos los dolores de cabeza que constantemente le provocaban esas actitudes tan inmaduras y mediocres; ahora sólo quería volver a ver esos ojos rasgados que tanto había deseado contemplar en los escasos días que había estado en su casa, su padre se había ocupado y al menos no había tenido que mostrarse tan amedrentado delante de él, en verdad no estaba molesto con él por lo que había pasado, pero aun así, no dejaba de sentirse tan mal.

Todo era tan difícil, tan abrumador para él, haber presenciado tantas cosas horribles en la vida de Kanda le había generado mucha ansiedad pues no había podido hacer algo que aliviara un poco el malestar del nipón, y descubrir que tampoco sabía de qué manera debía comportarse con Mana estaba desequilibrado completamente la poca estabilidad que había llegado a tener en su vida, lo sabía porque no había podido soportar los inútiles protocolos del internado y terminó saliendo de su salón antes de tiempo para ir en busca del peli azul; de todas formas no importaba, ya que había podido exentar el examen que estaba siendo aplicado en ese instante, así que se había dado el lujo de abandonar aquel lugar, sin siquiera considerar las miradas de desprecio que todos sus compañeros le habían enviado, no importaba, él sólo quería ir urgentemente con Kanda, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Atravesó las jardineras apresuradamente y mantenía su mirada sobre el suelo, estaba mal, era lo único que sabía, quería verlo, quería besarlo, quería dejar de extrañarlo tanto, él siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor, siempre lograba hacer que se desvanecieran todas esas preocupaciones que no hacían más que atormentarlo y que muchas veces ni siquiera eran del todo muy importantes; Kanda siempre le mostraba un sentimiento capaz de tranquilizarlo, por eso quería que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien... o que lo insultara, no importaba, bastaba tan sólo con mirarlo para sentirse reconfortado. Alzó la vista y pudo distinguir al japonés afuera del edificio donde residía, pero sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba cuando se dio cuenta de que varios hombres estaba sacando las cosas que había en su suite, corrió apenas se percató de ello y llegó junto a él aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Kanda! ¿Qué... qué está pasando? - dijo Allen mirándolo con preocupación, presenciando cómo evacuaban la suite del mayor.

-Me voy. - contestó sin más evadiendo su mirada, quería aprovechar que todo el internado estaba en clases para salir inadvertidamente; no quería hacer un escándalo ni llamar la atención de nadie más, pero el menor se había aparecido aun y cuando no debía estar ahí.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? - dijo Allen alarmado y muy acongojado sin haber podido modular un poco su voz por la inesperada noticia. - ¡Todavía faltan 3 semanas para que terminen las clases! -

-No hay razón para que me quede aquí, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Kanda sin voltear a verlo, sentía la mirada desesperada del menor sobre él, pero giró aún más la vista al lado contrario a donde se encontraba el albino para no cruzar su mirada con la de él, y resopló con molestia. -El motivo por el que no había vuelto a mi mansión tampoco existe más, así que no es necesario que me quede más tiempo. -

-No, no te vayas... por favor, quédate... - dijo Allen al borde del llanto tomando con ambas manos la derecha del peli azul, pero éste se negaba a conectar su mirada con la del albino haciendo que éste derramara las lágrimas que ya no podía contener y se aferró al brazo derecho del nipón deseando grandemente que se quedara con él. -Kanda... -

-Está bien, vayan, yo me encargaré del resto y vendré mañana por Yuu. - dijo Tiedoll dándole un pequeño empujón a ambos, esto hizo que se acercaran aún más y quedaron abalanzados el uno sobre el otro en un extraño abrazo.

Los menores voltearan a verlo con confusión y asombro sólo para presenciar la sonrisa despreocupada del mayor, lo cual hizo enfurecer al peli azul pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el Moyashi que lo jalaba del brazo mientras lo obligaba a correr detrás de él, suerte que contaba con magníficos reflejos, sino de seguro ya habría azotado contra el piso, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba molesto con esos dos pues tal parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer que se quedara ahí un día más de lo que tenía planeado; entraron apresuradamente al edificio donde se localizaba el pent house del inglés y fueron directamente hasta su dormitorio, aprovechando que no había nadie más en ese lugar, ya sabía que al albino le estaba gustando mucho salirse de clases al igual que él, pero seguía siendo un mocoso imprudente por hacer algo tan arriesgado como eso sin haberlo meditado siquiera, Allen lo sujetó de ambas muñecas una vez que llegaron a la pequeña sala y pasaron por las puertas blindadas mientras éstas se cerraban tras ellos.

-Moyashi... - dijo Kanda con un tono cansino mientras el menor lo jalaba dentro del dormitorio. -Tu padre dijo que... -

\- ¡Mana no lo sabrá! - dijo Allen volteándose rápidamente interrumpiendo la reprimenda que el peli azul estaba a punto de darle, mostrándole el gesto de desesperación que dibujaba en su semblante. -No se lo diré... papá no tiene por qué enterarse de esto. - decía ya entre lágrimas, viéndolo largamente con una triste mirada para después, arrojarse sobre su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar lastimosamente en una clara muestra de la aflicción que sentí al ver que no podía tenerlo a su lado por más tiempo.

Aquello fue inesperado para él, abrió los ojos con asombro al ver a ese mocoso tan triste y desconsolado, hacía tiempo que no lo veía llorar de esa manera, de todas las veces que podía recordar, la imagen que más se asemejaba a dicha escena fue el primer día que lo encontró dentro de la biblioteca, la primera vez que había presenciado todo ese dolor y desesperación de su parte, pero... ¿ahora lloraba así... por él? ¿Lloraba porque no quería que se fuera del internado? ¿Estaba tan mal sólo porque ya no podía quedarse por más tiempo con él? ¿Éste era el mismo chiquillo terco que había llegado a golpearlo por acercarse a él de manera tan íntima e intensa? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel enojo y arrebato que había mostrado para negarse a ser besado y tocado por él? 

Kanda sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones con él, no debía esperar que el pequeño idiota le correspondiera de alguna manera, pero le era imposible no sentir deseos de consolarlo o concederle todo lo que quisiera con tal de hacer que dejara de llorar; así que se dejó abrazar y él también le devolvió el contacto sin poder evitar que se formara una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro entre los blancos cabellos del otro, percibiendo el dulce y fresco aroma que éstos desprendían.

-Moyashi... - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía que ambos tenían, era un mocoso torpe, pero había hecho que se alegrara luego de tantos días de amargura.

El asiático se inclinó sobre el pequeño cuerpo del inglés, y bajó el agarre que tenía sobre su espalda para sujetarlo con firmeza desde la cintura y alzar su delgado cuerpo completamente del suelo, tras hacer esto, Allen se acomodó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y, a su vez, dobló sus rodillas hacia atrás, elevando sus pies para permitirle al mayor caminar con él cargándolo sobre su pecho mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación, entraron en ésta y Kanda lo bajó con inesperado cuidado sobre la cama para contemplarlo por un momento. Le parecía irreal que el menor estuviera en ese estado tan sólo por pedirle que se quedara en el internado, y más aún que quisiera tenerlo junto a él y fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que el albino sabía perfectamente que su padre les tenía prohibido acercarse de esa manera, era verdaderamente increíble que aquello estuviera sucediendo; pero al ver sus lágrimas y la forma en la que se aferraba a él sólo le decía que era cierto, aunque fuera un berrinche o capricho de su parte, sin duda era más de lo que podría esperar de él, por eso decidió que no debía torturarlo más y accedió a cumplirle su petición de quedarse con él... al menos un día más.

-Está bien, me quedaré; no llores. - le dijo con serenidad y una leve sonrisa que le había arrancado al ver a Allen tan vulnerable y desconsolado; acarició sus mejillas para retirar la humedad que comenzaba a irritar su rostro.

Allen se levantó rápidamente para volver a abrazarlo del cuello y Kanda se dejó caer encima de él, acomodándolo para poder acostarse también en la cama del menor mientras comenzaba a besarlo... con todas las cosas que habían pasado ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron hasta el cansancio; quizás era eso lo que tenía tan desesperado al Moyashi como para hacer que se comportara de esa manera, y por alguna razón, sentía como si por primera vez volviera a probar alimento luego de vagar por tanto tiempo en un desierto. 

Rio un poco ante sus pensamientos, pues sabía que solamente ese mocoso podía hacerlo perder la cabeza de esa manera, rayos... él también lo extrañaba, sólo que no había tenido siquiera un momento de paz como para poder pensar en eso, luego de la muerte de su padre había perdido la noción del tiempo y los inútiles empresarios habían estado acechándolo desde el primer momento en que volvió a su casa, no era como si realmente quisiera volver allá, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de todo lo necesario para el siguiente movimiento que tenía que hacer si no quería que todo su trabajo fuera en vano, no podía permitir que alguien más se quedara con todo lo que él había hecho sólo porque aún no era mayor de edad.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, faltaban menos de tres semanas para que se terminara el ciclo escolar, no había manera en que olvidara eso puesto que era casi la misma fecha en la que cumpliría los 18 años, era la fecha que más había esperado desde que tenía memoria, no sólo para poder asumir el cargo que por derecho le tocaba al frente de todos los negocios de su familia, sino porque también era la oportunidad que tenía para comenzar a formalizar su relacionó con el peliblanco, aun cuando estuvieran en modo de prueba esperando la autorización oficial del padre de éste; y, honestamente, era imposible que no se sintiera tan abrumado por eso, ya que, en realidad, jamás imaginó que el menor aceptaría tener una relación formal con él, todo cuanto había hecho hasta el momento había sido meramente impulsivo, tanto como se había permitido a sí mismo, había hecho lo que siempre había querido hacer, tocarlo, besarlo, nunca jugó con él pero tampoco hizo aquello esperando que llegaría a gustarle ni que le dejara llevar a cabo ese tipo de acercamientos, no... él no hizo todo eso porque haya estado plenamente convencido de que Allen querría estar con él, siempre supo que era un placer pasajero que muy difícilmente se haría realidad y no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de él tanto como quisiera, para él siempre había sido algo incierto, indefinido e imposible de conseguir, algo que no tenía ninguna garantía de perdurar por más tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, justo ahora, ahí frente a él estaba ese mocoso problemático llorando entre sus brazos y aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho tratando de convencerlo para que no se apartara de su lado, haciendo que se sintiera como si fuera un tirano que sólo lo hace sufrir. Si ese chiquillo idiota supiera que no deseaba hacer eso en realidad, sino precisamente todo lo contrario, que hacía todo cuanto podía, todo cuando tenía al alcance para poder asegurar un futuro junto a él, que había empezado a hacerlo desde hace muchos años atrás, pues él tenía planeado ir en su búsqueda una vez que alcanzara la mayoría de edad, cuando ese hombre ya no pudiera restringirlo ni estorbarle; porque, de hecho, no había esperado verlo dentro de ese internado, tal fue su sorpresa que por momentos había perdido el control de su vida cuando recién lo encontró, desde el principio ese mocoso había alterado sus planes, no sabía todos los problemas que siempre le causó.

Pero sabía que el menor no estaba enterado de eso, y sinceramente pensaba que no era necesario que lo supiera, con lo poco que le había contado de su vida parecía haber sido muy afectado por ello, no quería saber cómo se pondría si se enterara de absolutamente todas las circunstancias que había tenido que sobrellevar para tenerlo entre sus brazos como estaba en ese momento, mas, aun así, no podía concederle su deseo de quedarse hasta el final del semestre, tenía que ocuparse de algunas cosas, poner en orden todo lo que ese hombre había estropeado y seguir adelante con los preparativos para lo que vendría después; por lo que, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era hacerlo disfrutar de su compañía y darle la mejor despedida que pudiera ofrecerle para que el menor soportara el tiempo que estarían separados.

Seguía besándolo frenéticamente mientras comenzaba a quitar la ropa de ambos, quedándose únicamente con la camisa blanca puesta y el pantalón, metía sus manos dentro de ésta buscando tocar el cuerpo de Allen tanto cuanto pudiera, besaba su cuello y él se aferraba al suyo sin darle oportunidad de alejarse aunque no tuviera ninguna intención de hacerlo, Kanda desabotonó un poco la camisa y recorrió con sus labios la clavícula izquierda del Moyashi, lamiendo y besando su pálida piel al tiempo que trataba de no descontrolarse al oír cada suspiro que el menor emitía contra su oído.

-Kanda... ah, ¿c-cuándo podré... nnh volver a verte? - decía Allen entre suspiros y sollozos mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Pronto. - dijo Kanda sobre su cuello haciendo vibrar la piel del albino.

-¿L-lo prometes? ¡Ahh! - dijo Allen al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor sobre su clavícula, Kanda lo había mordido en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada, lamió y besó repetidamente esa parte para no lastimarlo más de lo que pretendía.

-Sí, lo prometo. - dijo Kanda besando su cuello, subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a sus labios otra vez, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo. 

Luego volvió a bajar aplicando un poco de fuerza en sus labios sobre su quijada y cuello, no podía dejar marcas tan visibles por lo que bajó hasta su pecho y continuó en esa parte, lo había mordido en aquella parte queriendo rectificar la razón por la que tenía esa marca ahí, anteriormente la había hecho a causa de la pelea que tuvieron, esa herida le recordaba aquella fuerte discusión y la vez que estuvieron a punto de separarse definitivamente, mas, ahora quería que fuera el recuerdo de la promesa que acababa de hacerle, la promesa de que sin importar lo que pasase volverían a verse pronto; descendió más, y levantó la camisa para destapar su ombligo y su cintura, Allen seguía temblando y suspirando por las atenciones que le estaba dando y se mordió los labios aguantado otro quejido de dolor cuando Kanda marcó nuevamente la herida que tenía en su costado derecho, al igual que la anterior, haciendo así un doble recordatorio de su promesa.

El chico japonés se separó un poco para contemplarlo, Allen había juntado sus brazos apretándolos contra su pecho y gimoteaba débilmente resintiendo el dolor que sus marcas le habían causado, Kanda se acercó otra vez a él y besó sus mejillas mientras volvía a rodearlo con sus brazos, tironeó un poco de su camisa para descubrir sus hombros y prosiguió a besarlos al tiempo que lo acomodaba, dándole vuelta para que pudiera colocarse detrás de él y besar también su espalda, cada parte, cada rincón que pudiera probar por largos minutos mientras lo apresaba posesivamente entre sus brazos.

-Kanda... - Allen se volteó para quedar frente al oriental y éste lo apretó contra su pecho para besarlo y acariciarlo, mas, tuvo que detenerse cuando el menor se separó un poco de sí. -Te quiero... - le dijo con ojos de ensoñación mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano derecha sobre el rostro del mayor, haciendo que se asombrara por ello.

El Moyashi estaba muy sonrojado, y sus ojos temblaban brillando entre las lágrimas contenidas y la emoción de haber dicho esas palabras, había tomado completamente desprevenido a Kanda pues no esperaba que fuera a decir eso, lo acarició de manera ausente quedando perplejo por ello sin percatarse de cuánto tiempo transcurrió de esa manera, quedó sumergido en el ambiente plagado de emociones que había inundado el lugar, se había perdido en medio de la fascinación por haberlo escuchado con sus propios oídos y por sentir el sutil toque de esa mano, y al poder recuperar un poco de la lucidez que había extraviado por la impresión, volvió a besarlo ansiosamente, desenfrenadamente, tocando sin parar todo cuanto podía en el cuerpo del menor mientras éste volvía a suspirar y gimotear levemente al sentir sus caricias, repitiendo sin parar las mismas palabras “Kanda, te quiero, te quiero... ” salvo por los largos momentos en los que apresaba sus labios, besándolos y recorriendo vehementemente cada rincón dentro de su boca; y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el peli azul deseó no salir de ese lugar y quedarse encerrado con el albino hasta que el mundo se acabara... o por lo menos hasta que el menor cumpliera los 18 años para poder hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se besaban de esa manera tan pasional y desenfrenada que Allen sentía como si nuevamente se encontraran dentro de la vieja biblioteca en una de las primeras veces que se reunieron en secreto, de nuevo tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un interminable sueño repleto de desbordantes emociones, de nuevo brotaban dentro de él incontrolables sentimientos que únicamente el chico japonés había hecho nacer en él, de nuevo eran sólo ellos dos lejos del mundo, apartados de todo lo que los frustraba y agobiaba; pero no, ahora era diferente, aunque sus acciones y caricias fueran las mismas sabía que cuando despertara al día siguiente Kanda ya no estaría junto a él, no quería que se fuera, desde hacía tiempo había entendido que verdaderamente no deseaba que apartarse de él.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para que se quedara? La situación en la que Kanda se encontraba realmente era muy complicada, todo cuanto se trataba de él lo era, lo sabía por lo poco que conocía de él y de su vida, sin mencionar su carácter y las demás circunstancias cotidianas que lo rodearan, todo con el mayor siempre había sido así de confuso, y él, como siempre, no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar las nuevas problemáticas que se le presentaban puesto que tampoco tenía una vida precisamente normal o tranquila; no, no lo era, nunca lo fue, y sin embargo, estaba en ésta incomprensible situación con el chico peli azul que tanto había marcado su existencia, después de todo lo que pasaron para poder estar juntos como en ese momento, lo quería, en verdad lo quería, y por ello no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Y lo peor de todo, era que sabía perfectamente que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, no podía modificar las cosas a su gusto ni acomodarlas para hacer realidad lo que tanto quería que sucediera, simplemente no podía hacerlo, ahora le parecía que todo cuanto había compartido con el ojinegro había transcurrido en unos cuantos días, ahora no podía ver con anhelo el día de mañana para confrontar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante con la seguridad de saber que el oriental estaría dispuesto a reconfortarlo y hacerle olvidar las dificultades en las que se veía inmerso por su propia torpeza, ahora sólo podía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para soportar el hecho de que chico japonés se estaba despidiendo de él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza deseando poder retenerlo a su lado por más tiempo aunque supiera que eso no sucedería, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el curso que estaban tomando las cosas en sus vidas, razón por la cual, se levantó en un momento de arrebato y desabrochó la camisa del peli azul, descubriendo su hombro derecho y se acercó velozmente para morderlo al tiempo que dejaba caer sus lágrimas con desesperación, haciéndole gruñir por la dolorosa sensación y dejándole una gran marca que lamió varias veces, la cual indicaba que no debía olvidar su promesa, y dijo dentro de sí “No olvides que debes volver conmigo, te estaré esperando... ” Allen elevó sus manos para acariciar el rostro del mayor una vez más mientras le miraba intensamente, y a cambio, éste volvió a besarlo, aun cuando no supiera lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del pequeño idiota, después de todo, así es como lo quería, dulce, torpe y con un carácter tan volátil como el de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda se levantó muy temprano, antes de que todos en el internado pudieran darse cuenta de que se encontraba ahí, alistó su ropa, se acercó sigilosamente al Moyashi quien yacía acostado en su elegante cama y besó su mejilla a modo de despedida, aunque, para su sorpresa, el albino se había despertado y lo había aprisionado entre sus brazos para profundizar notablemente ese beso colocando los labios contra los suyos, el asiático lo permitió al saber que era su manera desesperada y posesiva de poder tener un poco más de él, como si toda su vida no le perteneciera ya, pero era obvio que el albino era tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta de eso; y sin desearlo, volvió a sonreír, ya que contemplar todas sus tonterías sólo lograban hacerlo sentir más fascinación por él, era el único que podía librarse de la ira asesina que el resto del mundo le hacía brotar en su interior, sólo por ser el pequeño idiota a quien tanto quería.

-No lo olvides, ¿sí? - dijo Allen mientras separaba sus labios de los de él, entristecido y aletargado por el sueño que aún no lo abandonaba.

-Lo prometo. - dijo Kanda tomándolo de las manos y besándolas galantemente, además de volver a probar sus labios, besó sus mejillas y, por último, su frente; se apartó de él y lo miró por un momento antes de abrir la puerta, para posteriormente, salir por ella.

El chico peliblanco lo miró fijamente todo el tiempo, tratando de hacer perdurar tanto como pudiera la imagen del mayor junto a él, en su habitación, tomó la almohada en la que él había dormido y la abrazó contra su pecho cerrando sus ojos plateados y derramando más lágrimas que ya no se molestaba en tratar de detener, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar hasta el día en que volvería a verlo y lo tendría junto a él.

Kanda caminó serenamente por todo el campus y salió a las afueras de éste donde su limosina ya estaba esperándolo, subió en silencio y pronto el chofer arrancó llevándolo directamente hasta su mansión, aquel lugar en el cual debió haber estado desde el día anterior, pero no quiso discutir eso con el viejo irritante causante de todo ese retraso, quien le sonreía despreocupadamente, con un semblante de total complacencia, como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo y esperara algún tipo de reconocimiento por eso, “Tch, qué molesto... ” por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, menos aun cuando se había atrevido a decidir su siguiente acción en lugar de dejar que fuera él quien lo hiciera, el mayor sabía perfectamente que odiaba que hicieran eso, él conocía bien lo que tenía que hacer, no necesitaba que nadie lo mandara, y aun así, sabía que no se veía tan atemorizante como quería, sabía que ése sirviente molesto lo miraba de esa manera porque podía ver algo más en él aparte de sus gestos iracundos y descontentos, ése viejo era más listo de lo que parecía.

Porque esa despedida con el Moyashi había podido eliminar toda huella de malestar que todo lo referente a ese hombre le había causado, había quitado todo rastro de amargura y molestia que había arrastrado consigo desde hacía tanto tiempo por todo lo que soportó, por todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar... y, aunque hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de diferente manera, en verdad se sentía reconfortado por haber estado con el ojiplata el día anterior.

Tras haber arribado a su residencia, entró dirigiendo su mirada serena hacia el piso alfombrado sobre el que iba caminando a paso moderado, todo se sentía diferente ahora que “él” no estaba ahí, nunca había visto ese lugar como su hogar por causa de “él” y ahora que se encontraba en esa enorme mansión completamente solo, aquella desagradable soledad y silencio resonaban con más fuerza que antes; y por más que deseara sentir algo más que ese incómodo vacío, nada lograba aplacar las molestas sensaciones que volvían a él, únicamente la imagen del Moyashi lograba despejarlo de todo ese tormento cuando venían a su mente cada uno de sus gestos, su voz, su mirada... Suspiró forzosamente deteniéndose en medio del enorme pasillo, tenía que calmarse y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer para poder estar con él lo más pronto posible.

Las semanas que faltaban para el término de clases en el instituto pasaron rápidamente, el pequeño albino había soportado todo lo que estaba aconteciendo de la mejor manera que pudo, tenía tantos recuerdos de Kanda por todo el lugar que de algún modo lo habían ayudado a sobre llevar su ausencia, a veces lo mortificaban y otras lo hacían reír por la bella sensación que percibía en sus adentros al rememorar algún suceso agradable que compartieron los dos; era inevitable verlo en cada lugar que frecuentaron o el escuchar su voz resonando en su cabeza, y cada día transcurrido se abrazaba fervientemente a las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo, recordándose a cada instante la promesa que le había hecho, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportar aquella separación hasta que por fin volviera a estar a su lado.

El periodo de vacaciones que estuvo en su casa fue aún más difícil que haber estado en el internado, ahí no podía perderse entre sus recuerdos sin que su padre se diera cuenta de ello, sabía que no podía decirle lo que le pasaba, la desesperación que sentía deseando poder ver a su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados era insoportable y lo hacía querer renegar, ya no tenía intenciones de volver al colegio cuando tuviera que reanudar el periodo escolar, no quería eso, sabía que él ya no estaría ahí, no sabía qué hacer para impedir que fuera enviado nuevamente al internado, y aun así sabía que tendría que volver cuando esos días de asueto terminaran, sin mencionar el hecho de que aún no le había dicho palabra alguna a Mana acerca de la acreditación completa que recibió por parte del instituto y seguía preguntándose si debía hacerlo; le era tan doloroso tener que callar tantas cosas, y sólo poder aguardar, esperando ansiosamente hasta que pudiera ver alguna señal proveniente del chico japonés a quien tanto deseaba volver a ver.

Luego de todo ese tiempo, lo único que recibió fue una llamada a la que Mana atendió inmediatamente, en esa ocasión lo había vigilado constantemente, había analizado cuidadosamente cada uno de sus gestos, sin embargo, y muy ajeno a cualquier cosa que alguien pudiera imaginar, Kanda no habló con él, sólo se mantuvieron en silencio largamente, y aquello fue suficiente como para hacer que él derramara algunas lágrimas de alegría, porque saber que era él quien estaba llamando era suficiente como para hacerlo sentir conmovido y renovado, y ese silencio le decía más palabras de afecto de las que cualquiera pudiera imaginar; tal suceso había impresionado a su padre y éste se había asombrado por su reacción, puesto que nunca había esperado que aquello fuera a acontecer de esa manera, pero así es como ambos se entendían, y Allen también le dirigió una pequeña risa que resonó entre sollozos y un silencio anhelante que le dirigió al peli azul, pidiéndole sin palabras que no tardara más tiempo en cumplir su promesa y que fuera a verlo en cuanto pudiera.

Luego de eso, el menor salió apresuradamente de la sala donde había estado con su padre, y aunque muchas veces trató de distraerse tocando el piano de plata, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, irremediablemente terminaba rompiendo en llanto y llamándolo sin parar, por lo que, decidió encerrarse en su cuarto esperando poder sobrellevar todo lo que estaba pasando, lamentaba no poder verlo, y se sentía sumamente culpable al no poder pasar tiempo de calidad con Mana, no había podido ser el mismo otra vez, y aunque se esforzaba por seguir comportándose cordialmente con él, simplemente no podía ocultar su malestar por tanto tiempo; ese día, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, su frente yacía recargada contra sus rodillas y él se abrazaba a ellas sin tener ánimos siquiera de moverse pensando por enésima vez en las mismas circunstancias que seguían agobiándolo, suspiró cansadamente deseando poder encontrar una solución a la situación que lo aquejaba cuando, de pronto, llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió revelando al hombre inglés que acudía a él una vez más tratando de animarlo.

-Hijo, pensé que ya estarías tomando el té. - dijo Mana acercándose para sentarse junto a él en la cama.

-Hola, papá... ah, sí, lo había olvidado... - dijo Allen bajando los pies de sobre el lecho, apenas si habiendo volteado para hablarle al mayor, esforzándose por sonreír levemente aunque su mirada delatara cuan preocupado se sentía.

El albino vestía su traje de chaleco y pantalón formal color negro, una camisa inglesa blanca y su listón rojo atado en forma de moño, miraba sus pies cabizbajo como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo mientras que Mana se sentaba junto a él, viéndolo con un deje de preocupación paternal, pero con los suficientes ánimos como para mostrarse afable y cariñoso, como siempre había sido con él.

-Allen, ¿todo está bien? - preguntó el castaño mirándolo detenidamente, el menor volteó a verlo con asombro en cuanto lo escuchó y asintió levemente sin comprender por qué decía eso. -Es por Kanda, ¿verdad? Porque no has vuelto a verlo desde que se fue del internado. - dijo mientras le sonreía débilmente al peliblanco, elevó su mano izquierda y acarició los blancos cabellos del albino antes de continuar. -Siento que has cambiado un poco desde que lo conociste. - dijo viendo el gesto de perplejidad en el rostro del menor. -Temo que te haga sufrir, he visto cómo te ha hecho llorar... -

-¡No, él no me hace llorar! - dijo de pronto el ojiplata sorprendiéndose de su propia actitud tanto como al mayor al haberlo interrumpido de esa manera, pero no tenía control sobre sí mismo ni estaba lo suficientemente atento como para detenerse a analizar su comportamiento. -Él no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo que él hace es por una razón, él enfrenta todos los problemas y siempre cumple su deber a pesar de todo... es s-sólo que, yo... soy yo quien siente esto, de esta manera... soy yo... soy yo quien llora todo el tiempo, por lo que sea... - decía el albino con su mirada ya perdida en la nada mientras se evaluaba a sí mismo, y llevaba una mano sobre su pecho para estrujarlo ante tal consternación. -Todo este tiempo he sido yo... -

-Lo sé. - dijo Mana haciendo que Allen elevara la vista para volver a encontrarse con la almendrada del mayor, viendo cómo éste posaba nuevamente su mano sobre los blancos cabellos del menor. -Tú siempre has sido un niño muy sensible, sé que eres propenso a llorar por muchas razones, sólo quería saber si extrañabas a Kanda, o si querías volver a verlo. -

Allen lo miró conmocionado, sentía vergüenza de decírselo a su padre a pesar de que por dentro estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas aquello que era más que obvio, pero el mayor no necesitó escuchar su respuesta al ver claramente cómo se iluminaron sus ojos en demasía tan sólo por haber sugerido aquello, y las mejillas que se habían coloreado tan notoriamente tampoco pasaron desapercibidas, haciendo que Mana le sonriera de nuevo con ternura.

-Sí... lo extraño mucho. - dijo por fin el ojiplata habiendo bajado la mirada, pues aun así le causaba mucha pena reconocerlo delante de su padre.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que puedan verse otra vez. - dijo Mana ganándose una mirada completamente sorprendida por parte del menor que comenzaba a susurrar varios “¿de verdad?”, a lo que él asentía sonriendo cada vez más ante la inmensa alegría que le mostraba el albino.

El pequeño inglés brincó alegremente para abrazarlo mientras decía muchos “gracias” sin parar, haciendo que el castaño también comenzara a reír, sabía que era difícil para ambos chicos estar alejados si en verdad se sentían atraídos, si tenían que estar separados cuando más deseaban estar juntos, Mana podía verlo claramente luego de todos estos sucesos, tanto en el chico japonés como en su propio hijo, ahora ya no tenía la menor duda de ello; por lo tanto, sólo algo quedaba por hacer, no podía seguir negándole al albino aquello que tanto deseaba, no podía posponer ese asunto por más tiempo, y tampoco podía descuidarlo de esa manera. Pero estaba bien, sabía que todo estaría bien, el menor era feliz con Kanda y él podía sentirse tranquilo al saber que éste tenía todo lo necesario para hacerse cargo del menor, cerró los ojos disfrutando el abrazo que compartía con Allen, sabiendo que hacía bien en concederle esa desesperada petición, su hijo estaría a salvo y feliz, y eso era lo único que importaba.  
_________________________________________

Gracias por leer.  
Atte: Bladegaur


	30. Chapter 30

Un nuevo amanecer se esclarecía sobre el firmamento cobijando lentamente con su resplandor el sitio donde se encontraba, aquel astro luminoso jamás le pareció tan brillante como en ese momento, tanto era su entusiasmo, aunque anormal por sí mismo, que incluso había despertado mucho antes de que éste alumbrara en lo alto; de todas formas ésa era su perene costumbre, pero sin duda, el motivo por el que ahora lo había hecho era algo digno de apreciar. Se había alistado desde hacía algunas horas atrás y aun se había ocupado de varios asuntos, tanto para calmar un poco su estado de ánimo como para adelantar algunos de sus quehaceres antes de que su bien conocido tesoro afectivo y mejor fuente de distracción arribara a su lado en unos cuantos minutos; se levantó de su asiento y caminó presuroso hacia la entrada de su residencia, tratando de conservar la serenidad y solemnidad que la situación ameritaba para darle la bienvenida a aquel chico que tanto había ansiado volver a ver.

Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, lo cual era verdaderamente estúpido considerando todos los sucesos que habían soportado y sobrellevado el uno con el otro, y sin embargo, seguía arreglando su traje ansiosamente a medida que avanzaba por los enormes pasillos de aquella mansión; repasaba mentalmente cómo había llegado a ese estado tan atípico en su persona, tenía que convencerse una vez más de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, aunque no era para menos ya que jamás pensó que esa especie de ilusión quimérica que tanto había deseado vivir fuera a hacerse realidad. No todos los días aquel hombre inglés le llamaba a última hora de la noche para informarle que al día siguiente enviaría a su pequeño hijo adoptivo a su mansión para permitir que conviviera con él por todo un mes ininterrumpidamente.

Ciertamente era algo que no había planeado hacer, mas no iba a reclamar ni negarse ante tal decisión por parte del castaño, por más inoportuna o inesperada que ésta fuera, ya que eso era exactamente lo que él había querido obtener desde el principio, y ahora que éste al fin aprobaba su petición, concediéndole aquel deseo que yacía guardado celosamente en lo más profundo de su ser, no estaba dispuesto a despreciarlo, volvió a suspirar suavemente dándose la calma necesaria para no evidenciar su ligera turbación por el encuentro que estaba próximo a suceder; se detuvo junto a la entrada del lugar, aguardando el momento propicio en el que pudiera acercarse a ese chiquillo otra vez, desde su posición podía divisar la extensa entrada del edificio, la cual constaba de una amplia glorieta empedrada, adicionado con los grandes patios que rodeaban el lugar, su limosina hizo aparición a través del rejado que limitaba la propiedad y segundos después se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, donde él estaba parado, a varios metros de distancia.

La puerta trasera se abrió, revelando al chico albino que no esperó a que el vehículo se detuviera por completo, y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Kanda, éste observaba con incredulidad la manera en que el albino se aproximaba cada vez más, “Oye, Moyashi... espera... ” fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de que el pequeño idiota se aventara de lleno contra él, tacleándolo y tomándolo desprevenido, algo que tampoco era normal en él.

-¡¡Kanda!! - gritó Allen al arrojarse con fuerza desmedida sobre el peli azul, aferrándose a su cuello mientras ambos caían estrepitosamente, habiendo quedado arriba del mayor quien irremediablemente se había golpeado contra el suelo. -¡Lo siento!, ¿estás bien? - dijo el albino quitándose de encima, pero sin alejarse de él.

Kanda se incorporó lentamente apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo hasta haber quedado sentado, mientras sobaba su cabeza sin poder disimular el gesto de dolor que se formó en su rostro por la tremenda caída que acababa de sufrir, miraba atentamente los gestos de vergüenza y preocupación del menor al tiempo que lo oía disculparse sin parar, elevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro del menor para acariciarlo y lo acercó para callarlo de la manera más conveniente que podía existir: besándolo, al instante el albino dejó de hablar y quedó perplejo al sentir la caricia que el ojinegro estaba realizando sobre sus labios, ninguno de los dos le dio importancia al hecho de que algunos empleados del oriental los estuvieran viendo por el alboroto que el inglés formó en ese preciso momento, lo único que les importaba era que ambos estaban juntos otra vez; Kanda se separó un poco de él y, aun manteniendo la cercanía entre ellos, le dijo “Bienvenido”, ante lo cual, Allen sonrió alegremente por sus palabras y por tener la dicha de contemplar la bella sonrisa que el mayor le mostraba, haciendo que borrara todo rastro de congoja que ese recibimiento accidentado le había ocasionado.

Ambos se levantaron y entraron por fin a la mansión del ojinegro, caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos del espléndido lugar siendo completamente ajenos a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el chico que estaba a su lado; Allen se aferró al brazo izquierdo del mayor repegándose de manera cariñosa e infantil, lo cual causó cierta gracia al peli azul, pues a pesar de la manera tan torpe con que le demostraba su afecto y del tiempo que estuvieron separados, una sutil sonrisa adornó su rostro haciendo que se sintiera sumamente aliviado y feliz de volver a estar con ese chiquillo problemático otra vez. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así tan sólo con mirar ese bello rostro lleno de vida, siendo iluminado por la hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba mientras reía alegremente? Además, era la primera vez que lo veía con ese conjunto de traje negro recto que le sentaba a la perfección, incluso contrastando y resaltando notoriamente su preciosa cabellera albina, si anteriormente se perdía por completo ante la agraciada apariencia del menor, ahora le era imposible no contemplarlo con tal fascinación y admiración desmedida.

Por su parte, Allen también se sentía sumamente nervioso y feliz de poder estar con el peli azul otra vez, y aunque sabía a la perfección que era muy atractivo, podía jurar que nunca antes le había parecido tan apuesto como en ese momento, ya que el traje color azul marino que portaba le hacía pensar, sentir y darse cuenta de que se encontraba junto al hombre de negocios tan importante e influyente que era, quien unicamente le permitía al pequeño inglés acercársele de esa manera, nadie más había podido entrar en su vida ni en su mansión como el ojiplata lo estaba haciendo; Allen se aferró fuertemente a su brazo tratando de convencerse de que éste era el mismo chico de quien se había enamorado, aunque pareciera como si estuviera con alguna estrella o actor famoso en lugar del chico malhumorado y antisocial con quien había convivido tan íntimamente por tanto tiempo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el oriental colocó una mano sobre su pómulo derecho e hizo que volteara a verlo para volver a besarlo intensamente, ambos volvieron a perderse dentro de su propio mundo sin importarles que se encontraran a mitad del extenso pasillo, siendo iluminados por el haz de luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas situadas al lado izquierdo del corredor.

Tampoco le preocupó mucho el hecho de no saber en qué parte de la residencia se encontraba, aunque tratándose de él no serviría de nada pues tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para extraviarse en absolutamente todos los lugares existentes del planeta, y los besos del mayor eran tan apasionados y febriles que de todas formas no podía concentrarse en otra cosa además de la enorme satisfacción que sentía al poder besarse nuevamente con él, suspiró cuando Kanda se hubo separado de él e inmediatamente se sintió debilitado a causa de ello, seguramente se hubiera desvanecido sobre el piso de no ser porque el mayor lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura en todo momento; el nipón abrió una puerta y se introdujo en una habitación que el menor no se molestó en tratar de reconocer, lo único que sabía era que estaba entre los brazos de Kanda y temía que si hacía o decía algo al respecto, todo se convertiría en una mera ilusión y desaparecería frente a sus ojos, no quería que confundirse y despertar de pronto en alguno de los muchos sueños que tuvo, fantaseando con aquel anhelado encuentro.

Caminaron para adentrarse tan sólo un poco en aquel aposento hasta que Kanda lo acorralo contra la pared y volvió a besarlo con vehemencia, Allen se sentía derretir en medio de las caricias del mayor, era tan cálido, tan vivaz, tan agradable como lo recordaba, quizás más, todo era perfecto para él, todo era especial y aun mejor de lo que pudo imaginar, así fue hasta que entreabrió ligeramente los ojos y pudo divisar una sombra oscura frente a ellos, de pronto el pánico se apoderó de él y se separó bruscamente del peli azul, quien aunque confuso, trató de volver a tomarlo sin que esto fuera posible; Allen estaba alarmado, entre sus reacciones parecía como si quisiera huir, mas no podía alejarse puesto que Kanda lo tenía sujetado de ambos brazos, y el menor terminaba agitándose ansiosa y desesperadamente en la prisión que el mayor tenía sobre él.

Un gesto en particular llamó su atención, se percató de que Allen miraba constantemente al sitio detrás de él, a sus espaldas, temblaba, miraba de reojo, se agitaba con fuerza entre sus brazos queriendo escapar e intentaba refugiarse en su pecho al mismo tiempo, era como si quisiera ocultarse de algo realmente atemorizante, aquella situación por de más extraña era una clara muestra de que algo no andaba bien, con confusión se preguntó qué era lo que tenía tan amedrentado al menor, así que siguió la dirección hacia donde éste colocaba sus ojos plateados, y se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente el enorme escritorio que había sido de su padre; ambos estaban dentro de esa oficina donde hacía tiempo el peli azul había llevado al albino a conocer por única vez a ese hombre, la cual ahora le pertenecía, pero parecía como si Allen tuviera miedo de estar en ese lugar, ¿sería posible pensar que el chico inglés tuviera miedo de estar nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde estuvo “él”?

Suspiró con suavidad desviando la mirada, definitivamente no pensó que eso pasaría, pero ése chico era un pequeño idiota después de todo, así que tenía que hacer algo para que volviera a la normalidad, de nuevo lo acarició y besó su mejilla derecha susurrándole “Ahí ya no hay nadie... ” se separó un poco de él, contemplando la mueca de terror y preocupación que se dibujó en el rostro del albino, Allen se escondió una vez más detrás de Kanda pero al poco tiempo se asomó para comprobar que el lugar estaba vacío.

-¿Cómo arreglarías este lugar? - dijo Kanda una vez que el menor se hubo calmado, viendo con serenidad el gesto de sorpresa y confusión en el otro, Allen lo miró detenidamente para después desviar la mirada y recorrió con ella cada rincón del lugar, meditando lo que debía contestar al ojinegro.

Comenzó a decir acerca de la iluminación, las cortinas, las alfombras, los adornos, todo cuanto creyó era necesario cambiar, incluso la pintura en las paredes, sin darse cuenta había recuperado su comportamiento infantil y cuando volteó a ver a Kanda, éste miraba hacia el vacío, dirigiéndole una mirada enternecida, haciendo que se crispara por la sorpresa y cayera en cuenta del atmósfera tan anormal que los rodeaba en ese momento, sin embargo, la voz del señor Tiedoll resonó tras la puerta y aquel ambiente pesado fue cortado de repente; Kanda se alejó para hablar con el mayordomo y Allen de nuevo resintió el temor que parecía emanar de esa habitación, recordaba a detalle aquel encuentro con el padre de Kanda, pero también era cierto que aquel hombre ya había muerto, si el percatarse del extraño comportando que estaba mostrando lo hacía sentirse mal, sin duda el recordar a ese hombre y el hecho de que ya no estaba vivo lo hacía sentirse aun peor.

-Moyashi, ven. - la voz de Kanda lo hizo reaccionar y volteó hacia él viendo la mano que le ofrecía para que fuera con él.

Allen tomó su mano y salieron de ese lugar, vio la limosina esperando por ellos afuera de la residencia, pero estaba tan conmocionado que no pudo preguntar a donde se dirigían, subieron al vehículo y permanecieron en silencio, mas Kanda no lo soltó en ningún momento, y el albino lo contemplaba con mirada de ensoñación, meramente cautivado por poder estar junto a él una vez más. Al poco tiempo arribaron a un enorme edificio y bajaron de la limosina para adentrarse en él, al parecer era un prestigioso hospital y por la manera en que se comportaban los empleados, parecía ser que conocían al chico japonés, llegaron a una gran oficina y fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor que vestía una bata de médico encima de su atuendo formal, y, sin más entraron al despacho que había frente a ellos.

Aquel hombre comenzó a hablar acerca de unos análisis y resultados que habían obtenido los investigadores, y le entregó un gran paquete de hojas al peli azul, quien no decía ni hacía seña alguna ante el discurso que el mayor, pero claramente estaba atento revisando minuciosamente cada dato impreso en aquellos papeles; el doctor hablaba con cierto entusiasmo en su voz al decirle que era mucha información y que sería muy útil para ellos, mas Allen solamente podía mirarlos a ambos sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasado, varios minutos después, viendo que todo estaba en orden, los más jóvenes se levantaron para salir de ahí.

-Lo hiciste bien, Kanda. - dijo el doctor mirando al oriental con un gesto enternecido e impregnado de una inmensa gratitud que incluso el peliblanco pudo sentir, sorprendiéndose en gran manera aun cuando no había entendido porqué ese hombre veía al oriental con tanto respeto.

Kanda desvió la vista y salió del lugar dejando momentáneamente solos a Allen y el doctor, quien miró al albino con un atisbo de agradecimiento, lo cual lo incomodó y salió rápidamente tras el ojinegro, subieron de nueva cuenta a la limosina y emprendieron el regreso a la misión de los Kanda; el chico británico deseaba saber qué era lo que había pasado ahí adentro, pero sentía que era demasiado inapropiado hacerlo, así que sólo trató de no mostrarse tan ansioso mirando con confusión al otro hojear una y otra vez los documentos que le habían sido entregados.

-Es el doctor que atendió a mi padre... - dijo de pronto el peli azul sin apartar la vista ni dejar de leer los papeles. - Le pedí que le tomara varias muestras a mi padre antes de que muriera e hiciera análisis en base a ellas, tantos como fueran posible para obtener alguna información sobre su enfermedad. Aun las están examinando en los laboratorios, pero están seguros de que va a ser de mucha utilidad en caso de que haya alguien más que necesite un tratamiento... - dijo cerrando los archivos para voltear a verlo, mientras que Allen lo miraba pasmado y muy sorprendido por todas las cosas que decía. - Es posible que salven a muchas personas... - dijo Kanda mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor, quien comenzaba a conmoverse por las palabras del mayor y divisaba la sutil sonrisa que el otro le mostraba.

A pesar de haber tenido que soportar tantos años de padecimiento por causa de su padre, de tener que enfrentar tantas cosas horribles por su propia cuenta, a pesar de todo el cansancio, desvelo y mortificación que había sufrido por aquellos deberes que debía cumplir, de soportarlo a él, sus tonterías y sus problemas, de haberse enfrentado a aquel hombre... aun así, Kanda nunca descansó, nunca dejó de luchar y aprovechó cualquier oportunidad que tuvo, a pesar de todo no se equivocó sino que supo esperar y manejó la situación lo mejor que pudo... todo para conseguir un bien mayor, incluso uno que beneficiaría a muchas personas; Allen se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para abrazar fervientemente su cuello y posicionarse sobre el regazo del japonés, sintiéndose completamente conmocionado por lo que acababa de comprender y, sin ser capaz de pensar en algo más, lo besó con vehemencia debido al desbordante impulso de sus emociones, ése era el chico de quien estaba enamorado, ése era el chico más impresionante e inalcanzable al cual, a excepción de él, nadie más conocía. Esas acciones temerarias siempre permanecían en anonimato tratándose del chico peli azul con peor carácter que aquella sociedad pudiera conocer... ese era su preciado Yuu Kanda.

Ambos se besaron con gran ímpetu sintiendo la ansiedad y se acariciaron con desesperación por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados hasta que arribaron a la mansión, y habiendo bajado de la limosina, Kanda encargó que llevaran al inglés a la habitación que iba a ocupar mientras residiera en ese lugar, ya que él debía hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos y no se verían hasta la hora de la comida; Allen observó la hermosa habitación y se apresuró para aventarse sobre la enorme cama sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por estar en ese lugar junto a su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados, abrazó con fuerza su almohada tratando de contener el cúmulo de sensaciones que ese fascinante chico hacia brotar de su interior, se perdió entre sus pensamientos imaginando y fantaseando los posibles escenarios románticos y entrañables que viviría los siguientes días con el otro, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el señor Tiedoll ya estaba llamando a su puerta para llevarlo al comedor.

Salió raudo del lugar y se trasladaron a la enorme estancia donde Kanda ya los esperaba, para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba llena con todos los empleados que servían en la misión, y antes de que Allen pudiera preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando, fue tomado por el peli azul y presentado delante de todos como el hijo del reconocido abogado Mana Walker, a quien tendrían que servir y obedecer como si del mismo japonés se tratase durante toda su estadía en dicho recinto, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia aceptando la inesperada orden del nuevo amo de la mansión y comenzaron a servir el almuerzo; el menor se avergonzó grandemente, no sólo por lo que el mayor había dicho, sino porque lo tenía abrazado de la cintura desde que entró a aquella habitación y no parecía querer soltarlo. Ambos se sentaron y un gran banquete fue colocado delante de ellos para darle la bienvenida, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía, Allen no pudo resistir los diferentes platillos que habían preparado para ellos, y por su parte, aquella servidumbre comenzaba a sentirse aliviada de la pesadumbre y soledad que se había impuesto dentro de aquella propiedad gracias a la presencia y vitalidad de ambos jóvenes.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente otra vez y luego de que terminaron de comer, Kanda tomó de nuevo al menor y lo llevó a una sección un tanto apartada, era un jardín que estaba compuesta por grandes arbustos que formaban varias paredes de al menos 1.5m de alto, con una gran fuente de piedra al centro, anduvieron vagamente por el camino principal de terracería y se sentaron en una de las bancas que había en el lugar, claramente apartados del resto de la edificación ya que el peli azul deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con el Moyashi; a pesar de saber que lo tendría consigo todo el mes, aún era muy inesperado para él tenerlo a su lado y de alguna manera deseaba poder volver al tiempo en solitario donde únicamente eran ellos dos dentro de aquel instituto olvidado... y contemplar al pequeño ojiplata situado a su izquierda cabizbajo, cohibido y sonrojado que escondía sus manos nerviosamente entre sus piernas, no hacía más que confirmárselo: ninguno sabía lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Era cierto, después de todo nunca se habían comportado como una pareja normal y tampoco habían estado juntos en un lugar que no fuera el internado donde habían convivido por tanto tiempo, estar sentados el uno al lado del otro dentro de la propiedad de los Kanda con el permiso del padre adoptivo del menor para que vivieran juntos por un todo u mes era algo que jamás pensaron experimentar, o quizás era que todo estaba sucediendo más rápido de lo que hubieran podido imaginar y sólo necesitaban algo de tiempo para adaptarse a la realidad; suspiraron con pesadez y tras largos minutos de incómodo silencio, la suave risilla del menor logró captar la atención del peli azul.

-Es extraño estar así, ¿no crees? Nosotros... de ésta manera... - dijo Allen con timidez, aun cabizbajo mientras sobaba su brazo izquierdo y reía con ironía, pensando las mismas cosas que el ojinegro.

Kanda se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el menor tras haber escuchado sus palabras, lo sujetó del rostro con una mano y entrelazó la otra mientras lo besaba ansiosamente, por supuesto que era extraño, era anormal, y aun así, era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, no iba a contradecirlo, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de su compañía, menos aún ahora que el inglés estaba tan dispuesto a hacer con él todo cuanto quisiera; bajó su mano izquierda y sujetó la cintura del albino para apresarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, lo escuchó jadear con fuerza y eso hizo que se llenara de orgullo al saber que le gustaba que lo besara de esa manera tan voraz tanto como a él, lo amaba, amaba esa inexplicable satisfacción de tenerlo entre sus brazos, amaba sentir esos labios hinchados y escuchar sus gemidos ahogados... lo amaba en su totalidad.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos rasgados una vez que culminaron el acto, y pudo divisar la expresión de ensoñación en el rostro del albino, además de la extraña mirada que le dirigía, una de preocupación y tristeza que lo dejó perplejo mientras veía cómo elevaba una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro, parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Kanda... - dijo Allen suavemente tratando de pensar en lo que iba a decir, mas se detuvo y bajó su mirada, ambos permanecieron de esa manera por un largo rato hasta que Kanda alejó su mano del semblante ajeno y con un movimiento repentino, el albino se levantó tomando al mayor de las manos mostrando una actitud sumamente enérgica y feliz; completamente diferente a lo que había visto hace sólo unos instantes. - Ven, vamos a la fuente. - dijo mientras lo jalaba para acercarse a dicha construcción.

-¿La fuente? - dijo Kanda sin poder entender qué era lo que el mocoso quería hacer.

El japonés tenía más curiosidad por saber qué había sido ese extraño gesto, pero al ver el cambio tan drástico en el menor, no había podido mencionarlo. ¿Qué tenía de interesante ese lugar? En realidad a él nunca le llamó la atención, solía ver esa fuente a lo lejos cuando residía ahí, pero ahora que la veía de cerca era mucho más pequeña de lo que había imaginado, estaba a punto de preguntar por qué había insistido en ir allí, cuando al voltear a su derecha y vio al otro sacándose los zapatos para entrar directamente a la fuente ya sin saco y comenzó a caminar dentro de ella, la cual no medía siquiera el medio metro de profundidad, pero para el japonés era algo demasiado inusitado de presenciar, por lo que miraba atónito el albino mientras intentaba comprender en qué clase de situación se encontraba ahora.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Moyashi? - dijo Kanda irritado al verlo comportarse como un niño, jugando con el agua tan alegre y despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has hecho? - dijo Allen mientras giraba bajo la pequeña cascada simulada que comenzaba a mojar sus blancos cabellos.

“Por supuesto que no.” Pensó disgustado el asiático contemplando la risa atolondrada del menor que no dejaba de brincar y chapotear en la pila de agua, sin embargo, y sin saber exactamente porqué, empujó al albino haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el agua de la fuente, la cual amortiguó su caída; Allen se incorporó rápidamente sintiéndose aturdido por el empujón, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle al otro por lo que hizo, lo encontró arriba de sí mismo, arrodillado y con ambas manos a su costado, como si también hubiera caído y estuviera acechándolo para abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento, mas a diferencia de él, Kanda estaba completamente vestido, siendo mojado por chorro de agua que caída sobre él haciendo que algunos cabellos se le pegaran al rostro, además mostraba su mirada extraviada y hasta cierto punto curiosa tratando de averiguar la razón por la que había hecho eso y también lo que el inglés fuera a hacer, Allen comprendió esto tras mirarlo largamente con ese gesto desconcertado, por lo que no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír por la inesperada acción del nipón, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera al ver su reacción.

Parpadeó asombrado viendo al peliblanco reír de esa manera y más aún cuando éste salió apresuradamente de la fuente, provocando que el japonés se levantara y fuera tras él, no lo entendía, no sabía por qué el menor se estaba comportando tan extraño, tampoco sabía por qué tenía que perseguirlo cuando se supone que solamente querían pasar tiempo a solas, y sin embargo, no quería dejarlo escapar, corría entre los arbustos tratando de alcanzar al menor sin darle oportunidad de alejarse de él hasta que pudo atraparlo abrazándolo por detrás, mas Allen tropezó y ambos cayeron rodando sobre el pasto de aquella sección oculta por los grandes matorrales que decoraban el jardín.

-No, no... suéltame... - decía Allen entre risas habiendo quedado boca arriba mientras se retorcía debajo del cuerpo del mayor, Kanda lo volteó, sujetó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y lo contempló serenamente tan sólo por la fascinación que sentía por verlo de esa manera.

Aflojó su agarre y con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del inglés, éste lo observó con notable alegría al darse cuenta de ello, ensanchando su sonrisa sabiéndose dueño y merecedor de toda su atención, Allen se sentía enteramente complacido por mostrarse ante él de esa manera, además sabía que aquella ropa mojada se adhería a su piel y lo ceñía dejándole entrever algunas partes de su cuerpo, provocando que el mayor por fin se acercara para volver a besarlo con fervor; Allen ya había aprendido cómo incitar al otro para que se acercara a él. Así fue como quedaron atrapados en su propio mundo, además del inmenso placer con que se besaban, meramente el hacer aquello recostados sobre el césped, sentir sus prendas mojadas y rozar sus cuerpos húmedos era una experiencia por demás nueva y desconocida para ellos. Razón por la cual, perdieron la noción del tiempo y no fueron capaces de detenerse hasta que oyeron la voz de Tiedoll en la cercanía, además de haber sido evidenciados por el repentino estornudo que le sobrevino al albino, se levantaron y se adentraron en la residencia donde el mayordomo ya los esperaba, habiendo resguardado la ropa y zapatos que el inglés había dejado abandonados.

Tiedoll los observó con curiosidad y un tanto divertido al ver que ambos estaban mojados y desarreglados, además de estar parcialmente cubiertos con rastros de césped, uno desviaba la vista con vergüenza y el otro lo miraba furiosamente con un aura atemorizante advirtiéndole que no dijera nada al respecto, el sirviente rio un poco para sus adentros al ver tal escena pues su joven amo jamás había hecho alguna travesura como esa y sabía perfectamente que se debía a la presencia del menor junto a él; tuvieron que encaminarse a sus respectivas habitaciones para ducharse y evitar que se enfermaran a pesar de que no tenían deseos de apartarse en realidad, pero ya habían sucedido muchas cosas en un solo día, y tendrían muchos más para compartir, así que tenían que hacerlo por lo menos en esa ocasión.

Había terminado de ponerse su pijama y recién caía en cuenta que no había preparado suficientes cambios de ropa para ponerse si todos los días iba a necesitar más duchas de las que suponían, se sentó sobre la enorme cama y se recostó abrazando cómodamente una de las esponjosas almohadas que habían adicionado para él, cuando de pronto oyó que tocaban a la puerta, se removió levemente dando el pase a quien estuviera pidiendo permiso para entrar, mas se incorporó de inmediato cuando vio que era Kanda quien venía entrando al lugar, traía puesto el atuendo de la vez pasada, aquel conjunto que usaba para descansar y aunque era muy inusual para él verlo de esa manera tan casual, seguía siendo muy atractivo y de buen ver.

-Pedí que nos trajeran la cena aquí... a menos que quieras ir al comedor vestido así. - dijo Kanda mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama, donde Allen ya estaba enderezado con la postura perfecta que debía asentar.

-N-no, está bien así. - dijo Allen sintiéndose nervioso una vez más, aunque no estuvieran haciendo absolutamente nada; no habían vuelto a verse el resto del día y el incómodo ambiente nuevamente se imponía sobre ellos.

Decidieron esperar hasta que trajeran la comida antes de tratar de hacer cualquier movimiento, al poco tiempo Tiedoll dejó el carrito con algunos platillos en él y se retiró dejándolos solos otra vez, comieron en silencio y mientras Allen atacaba el plato lleno de mitarashi dango, Kanda colocó su vaso de té sobre el carrito para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste para que te dejara quedar aquí? - dijo sin mirar al albino situado a su lado derecho, quien dejó de comer en cuanto escuchó las palabras del mayor, se miraron por un momento pero Allen tuvo que desviar la vista.

-No hice nada, Mana sólo me preguntó si quería venir a verte. No esperaba que fuera a dejar que me quedara por tanto tiempo. - dijo Allen con aire ausente mientras jugaba con los palillos de los dangos que ya se había comido, Kanda lo observó largamente y tras haberse asegurado de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, se relajó un poco.

-¿Qué va a pasar con tus estudios? Ya debieron haber iniciado las clases en el internado. - dijo Kanda viendo hacia la nada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-No lo sé, Mana dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso. - dijo Allen antes de darle otro mordisco al dango que traía en la mano.

No era que le desagradara aquello, era que todavía no lo podía creer, no entendía las reacciones desmesuradas del albino y tampoco las del padre adoptivo de éste, se suponía que aún no confiaba en él, que sospechaba que estuviera teniendo un acercamiento dudoso con el mocoso del que estaba haciéndose cargo, tanto como para darle toda una lista de reglas que debía seguir al pie de la letra si es que quería que le permitiera ser su pareja en un futuro lejano... unas reglas que, cabe mencionar, tampoco estaba cumpliendo en su totalidad, y ahora resultaba que le daba permiso que convivir con el albino y tenerlo con él en su mansión por periodo de todo un mes sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, salvo por la condición de que Allen debía llamarlo todos los días sin falta... era como si estuviera sirviéndoselo en bandeja de plata.

Suspiró con cansancio y dejó el vaso sobre el carrito de comida tratando de pensar en cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante, y sabía perfectamente que Allen no estaba intentando hacer algo más, puesto que sus acciones eran bastante obvias dado que su descaro y estupidez siempre lo traicionaban, además de que era tan despistado como el mismo castaño en cuestión, si no fuera por el hecho de que bien era sabido que padre e hijo no compartían lazos consanguíneos, juraría que la imprudencia de ambos era hereditaria; Kanda se levantó dándole las buenas noches al menor para salir del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse la voz alterada del albino hizo que mirara hacia él con confusión.

-¿No... no te vas a quedar aquí? Como antes... - dijo Allen arrepintiéndose por lo necesitado que se escuchaba a sí mimo pidiéndole con tanta desesperación que durmiera con él otra vez.

-Se supone que tenemos prohibido hacerlo, Moyashi. - dijo Kanda tratando se mantenerse firme ante el gesto de preocupación en el rostro del menor.

-Pero... siempre lo hemos hecho. - dijo Allen bajando la cabeza con mortificación, como si esa fuera la solución para aquel dilema, obviamente no se daba cuenta de que sólo le recordaba al nipón que no había cumplido con el acuerdo que había pactado con su padre adoptivo.

Y por más que Kanda deseara apartarse del menor y dejarlo abandonado en esa habitación, simplemente no podía ignorarlo, después de todo, realmente quería hacer eso así que, luego de meditarlo seriamente, se acercó de nueva cuenta hacia él haciendo que levantara la vista y le mostrara las lagrimillas que ya habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos platinados.

-Hazte a un lado. - dijo Kanda mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama ante el gesto asombrado del peliblanco, éste se arrojó sobre él e inmediatamente lo abrazó deseando que no hubiera escuchando mal al tiempo que se removía frenético y apresaba con fuerza al mayor entre sus brazos. -Tch, es sólo hasta que te duermas, así que cálmate. - dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, pero apretándolo contra su pecho para ahogarlo por un momento y hacer que dejara de moverse así.

Aquello apaciguó y entristeció al albino, pues a pesar de haberse salido con la suya, no lo había conseguido de la manera que él quería, ambos compartieron el sutil abrazo sabiendo lo que en verdad querían del otro, pero sin poder conseguirlo; y tampoco era buena idea para Kanda dejarse llevar todo el tiempo por los impulsos del idiota pues si lo hacía, seguramente ya no se lo devolvería a su padre, así que tendrían que conformarse con eso por el momento y debían esforzarse por no darle más motivos al hombre británico para que los mantuviera separados otra vez... además, no debía ser difícil para el albino conciliar el sueño, siempre se había quedado dormido en sus brazos cuando estaban dentro del internado, así que esperaba que eso funcionara y aplacara un poco al Moyashi que no había hecho más que provocarlo en todo en el día, sintió su respiración acompasada y fue entonces que él también pudo empezar a relajarse.

-Kanda... ¿qué significa... “ai- shi... ttei-ru... ”? - dijo Allen débilmente, siendo presa del sueño, apenas lo suficientemente audible para el japonés que lo miraba con asombro, Kanda resopló a manera de risa y le habló al oído.

-Te lo diré cuando cumplas 18 años. - le susurró en respuesta dibujando una tenue sonrisa por las estupideces que el menor decía.

-Mmm, idiota... - gruñó el albino con un poco de molestia mientras se restregaba contra el cuerpo del oriental y recibía un beso en la frente de parte de éste.

Claro que era idiota, era un idiota enamorado de otro idiota, y nada lo hacía más feliz en su vida que tenerlo entre sus brazos y oír todo lo que tuviera que decirle, aquello que únicamente guardaba para él, así lo quería y haría cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

_____________________________________

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Atte: Bladegaur


	31. Chapter 31

Un nuevo día iniciaba, y dentro de aquella propiedad era extraordinario encontrar alguna fuente tan grande de alegría y vitalidad como la que la alumbraba en esos momentos, por lo general sólo se percibía una gran ola de adversidad y descontento que la ensombrecía completamente, hacía mucho tiempo que esa magnífica residencia era opacada por las acciones egoístas e insensibles que algunos de sus habitantes habían depositado dentro de sus muros, de manera que ni siquiera la breve presencia de la antigua dueña había logrado llenar de luz a aquellos que residían en tan excelsa vivienda como el joven que ahora se paseaba despreocupadamente por ella; ése a quien los empleados rápidamente le habían tomado cariño y le servían con el mismo entusiasmo que él tan sólo por contemplar una simple sonrisa de su parte, la cual lograba sacarlos de las penumbras que se habían impuesto con ímpetu en aquella morada.

No era normal oír risas estruendosas y llenas de vida dentro de la mansión de los Kanda, mas ahora, desde que el chico británico había llegado de visita, los días comenzaron a ser gratos y placenteros para todos sus residentes, sobre todo para el joven asiático que ahora se imponía como dueño legítimo de aquel inmueble, el heredero de la insigne familia por fin podía sentirse aliviado al tener que habitar la suntuosa mansión en la que ahora habitaban. Por fin comenzaba a desvanecerse aquella sombría atmósfera que por tanto tiempo se impuso sobre ella; por fin podía andar entre las estancias sin tener que preocuparse por encontrarse con cierto hombre arrogante, de quien siempre había tenido que cuidarse y a quien había enfrentado hasta el final... ese lugar ya no era como antes, y la presencia de Allen únicamente había logrado hacer que tal hecho fuera más que evidente.

Caminaba animadamente por aquellos pasillos sin poder creer todavía en qué sitio se encontraba, le resultaba asombroso el haber terminado en ese lugar luego de tantos días de soledad y tristeza que padeció deseando ver una vez más al joven oriental, por lo cual, esa mañana se apresuró a levantarse tan pronto como fuera posible, puesto que Kanda lo había citado a primera hora del día para tratar algún asunto con él; suponía que era algo importante ya que había sido muy serio con él, además no quería hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo... no cuando llevaban ya un par de semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, sería sumamente vergonzoso para él quedarse dormido y dejar al peli azul esperando justo cuando estaban teniendo tan buena racha, cuando prácticamente se podía dar por formalizada la relación que tenían.

Apenas si había desayunado algo sólo para encaminarse velozmente hasta la habitación a donde debía llegar, la cual, según la instrucciones que le había dado el mayordomo del lugar, se encontraba al final del prolongado pasillo por el que andaba ansiosamente, deseando no extraviarse de nueva cuenta para no tener que ser buscado después; para su sorpresa, el chico japonés salió a su encuentro cuando recién comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto faltaría para arribar junto a él, se había tomado la molestia de aguardar por él a medio camino para poder acompañarlo en el tramo faltante y asegurarse de que llegara a su cita sin demora... era eso o sólo sabía que estaba a punto de perderse como siempre le sucedía sin importar si era un lugar conocido o no.

Kanda lo tomó de la mano y caminaron a paso lento por el enorme pasillo, la verdad era que a Allen no le importaba a qué sitio lo estuviera llevando, si el mayor le asegurara que estaría junto a él por el resto de su vida, iría a cualquier lugar con tal de estar a su lado; no le molestaría enfrentar los problemas que pudieran venir en su contra, haría cualquier cosa con tal de poder caminar junto a él y tomarse de las manos justo como lo hacían en ese momento; por lo que no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado e inmensamente feliz a causa de los pensamientos que surcaban por su cabeza. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a una gran puerta doble de madera color blanca con detalles dorados que se veía particularmente nueva y reluciente; el ojinegro se adelantó y abrió la pieza para que pudieran pasar, él fue el primero en entrar y Allen lo siguió puesto que aún no lo soltaba, sin embargo, su agarre pronto se desvaneció e hizo que el menor levantara la vista preguntándose por qué había hecho eso, mas cuando lo hubo hecho, se percató de la bella habitación a la que habían llegado.

La habitación era espléndida, las paredes estaban decoradas con una elegante combinación de color crema y turquesa oscuro, la elegante tapicería color vino estaba bordada con hilos de oro, las cortinas de tela fina y translúcida color vainilla y los candelabros de oro haciendo juego con los detalles e implementos del resto de la estancia, todo cuanto veía era simplemente hermoso.

-¿Te gusta? - dijo Kanda viendo la fascinación en el rostro del menor.

Allen sólo asintió y no dejaba de maravillarse hasta que divisó el enorme escritorio en la parte trasera del lugar, aquella gran pieza que acondicionaba el área restante, aunque renovada, le hizo darse cuenta en qué sitio se encontraban: era la oficina de Kanda, la antigua oficina que pertenecía al padre de Kanda y donde lo había conocido; su expresión se descolocó por un momento, y volvió a observar toda la habitación otra vez, en efecto era aquella oficina en donde anteriormente no soportaba estar... pero ahora, estaba adornada con tan bellas decoraciones e iluminada con grandes candelabros que parecía ser un lugar completamente diferente al que había visto aquella vez. Fue entonces que recordó lo que Kanda le había dicho el primer día que llegó a su mansión... “¿Cómo arreglarías este lugar?”, volteó rápidamente hacia él con grandes ojos de asombro, sintiendo una desbordante emoción por el pensamiento que brotó en sus adentros... ¿Acaso Kanda había remodelado aquella habitación en base a la opinión que él le había dado aquella vez? ¿Lo había hecho porque le aterraba volver a ese oscuro y sórdido lugar donde siempre imaginaba que aquel hombre aún se encontraba situado tras el escritorio, para que dejara de temerle o simplemente para que se viera mejor?  
Bajó el rostro sintiéndose consternado por eso, fuera cual fuera la razón, le sorprendía sobremanera que le haya hecho caso en algo tan trivial como eso, pero también se sentía muy conmovido al pensar en que quizás quería que estuviera cómodo mientras estuviera viviendo con él, así que de nuevo levantó la vista y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Se ve muy bien. - dijo Allen agradeciéndole en silencio aquella muestra de consideración, Kanda se acercó a él y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos para contemplarlo, a pesar de su alegría pudo ver un poco de temor en sus ojos, el albino no se atrevió a desviar la mirada, puesto que si lo hacía divisaría el lugar que solía ocupar el hombre que había residido por tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Kanda lo soltó y de nueva cuenta tomó su mano izquierda, indicándole que debía seguirlo de inmediato, salieron de la oficina remodelada y aun así Allen no volteó hacia atrás para mirar, pues aun podía sentir el miedo de encontrarse con la visión del difunto padre de su interés peli azul de ojos rasgados; suspiró de alivio cuando se alejaron de ahí, no quería que Kanda pensara que era un miedoso ni lo confrontara por comportarse de esa manera a pesar de que no hubiera ninguna amenaza en ese lugar, por lo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto y en un futuro, se aseguraría de superar ese inconveniente. En esto estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de que habían salido de la mansión y se dirigían hacia uno de los jardines que rodeaban la excelsa construcción, mas, grande fue su sorpresa al presenciar la manera tan alterada en la que el nipón andaba de un lado a otro y murmurando apenas audiblemente palabras que indicaban que estaba buscando algo.

“Tiene que estar por aquí...” musitaba el chico japonés mientras viraba en todas direcciones alrededor del jardín trasero de la mansión, a pesar de que no había habitado en ese lugar por tanto tiempo no era posible pensar que algo tan grande hubiera simplemente desaparecido, aunque estuviera apartado y olvidado, debía estar en esa área de su propiedad. Allen lo observaba con asombro tanto por el arrebato que estaba presenciando del mayor como por el hecho de que en ningún momento había soltado su mano, sabía que no era el momento para comportarse como una chiquilla enamorada, pero no podía evitar emocionarse y sonrojarse por eso, así que bajó su vista para no perder detalle del suave toque de la mano ajena contra la suya; de un momento a otro, Kanda se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que Allen casi chocara contra su espalda, para luego seguir con su vista la del mayor, la cual se posaba al frente, donde se ubicaba unas grandes arboledas y enredaderas cubriendo el muro que limitaba el terreno de la mansión.

Algo no cuadraba en ese panorama, aparentemente aquel muro delimitaba la propiedad, por lo que, por lógica, no podían ir más allá de ese punto, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que seguir avanzando, Kanda no se dejaba influenciar fácilmente por emociones, pero si había algo en lo que podía confiar era en su indiscutible sentido-instinto sobre humano, ese que junto con su confiable memoria e indestructible perseverancia lo mantenían con la firme decisión de seguir adelante en todo lo que emprendiera; sabía perfectamente que por varios años había dejado de frecuentar ese lugar, la última vez que lo vio todavía era un niño pequeño, sabía que probablemente el tamaño y las dimensiones del lugar lo tenían confundido ahora que había crecido y que era casi seguro que ese lugar había sido demolido en algún momento sin siquiera haberse tomado la molestia de decírselo. Pero esa suspicacia con que había nacido no lo dejaba tranquilo, así que, aunque no hubiera indicios de que hubiera algo más que ese muro e incluso con un Moyashi confundido y desconcertado detrás de él, avanzó sigilosamente hasta tocar la barrera compuesta de aquel herbaje y, cuando su peso vaciló en su mano sobre lo que debería ser el grueso muro de piedra, se apresuró para quitarlo de en medio, abriendo paso entre las menudas plantas para por fin contemplar el sitio que éstas pretendían resguardar.

El japonés quedó estático viendo la extensión que había estado buscando con tanto ímpetu, Allen se asomó ligeramente tras su espalda preguntándose cuál sería la causa de que se hubiera petrificado de tal manera, mas cuando lo hubo hecho, él también quedó boquiabierto divisando el área frente a ellos: era un gran jardín que contaba con tres lagos artificiales hechos tan primorosamente, que fácilmente podían ser considerados como naturales, y el interior de éstos estaban repletos de flores de loto en su máximo esplendor. Aquel sitio parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el más hermoso que se pudiera imaginar, Kanda se adentró a paso lento haciendo que el menor también avanzara puesto que seguían tomados de la mano, siendo hipnotizados por la belleza del lugar; el cual estaba seccionado por varios pasillos que distanciaban a cada lago entre sí, por lo que los dos pasillos que rodeaban el lago central eran los más amplios y seguros por donde podrían andar, se detuvieron en uno de los bordes de éste y Kanda bajó la vista para observar las flores rosadas que se erguían sobre la superficie del lago.

-Son hermosas. - dijo de pronto el albino mientras ceñía con ambas manos la izquierda del peli azul y recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del mismo lado, haciendo que éste diera un rápido vistazo hacia él por la impresión, por un momento había olvidado que Allen venía con él.

Volvió de nuevo su vista al frente, y observó aquel lago con los bellos lotos en flor, esas flores siempre le recordaban a su madre, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no la veía tan nítidamente entre sus memorias como antes, luego de tanto tiempo le era difícil volver a divisarla en aquel lugar; entrecerró sus ojos con pesar y un poco de preocupación, por más inusuales que fueran esas sensaciones en su interior, y quedó sumido en sus pensamientos... hasta que la pequeña figura del albino se colocó delante de él para acercarse al lago, Allen lo soltó y estiró una mano tratando de tocar uno de los lotos, pero vaciló y se detuvo antes de llegar a ella. De pronto la incertidumbre lo había hecho dudar, pensando que quizás molestaría al oriental por hacer eso, mas Kanda sólo volvió a tomar su mano, se sentó a la orilla de aquel lago y sentó al albino en el espacio entre sus piernas, abrazándolo desde la cintura, y se inclinó sobre la espalda del otro para acercarse a los lotos; tomó ambas manos del menor y las llevó hasta uno de los lotos, lo cortaron y se lo dio para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor.

Allen tembló de emoción al ver la bella flor en sus manos, y más porque fue el mismo japonés quien se la había obsequiado, no sabía porqué razón Kanda había hecho eso, pero tampoco quería arruinar esa acción de su parte, la observó con cuidado y podría decir que era la flor más hermosa que jamás había visto, sintió el cálido abrazo de Kanda y se permitió disfrutar de él un poco más antes de hacer o decir alguna otra cosa; se recargó sobre el pecho de Kanda y vio las manos de éste bajo las suyas, sosteniéndolas junto con la flor de loto.

-Kanda, ¿este es el lugar que estabas buscando? - dijo Allen habiendo volteado a ver al peli azul, quien lo observó y asintió en silencio.

-Ésta es un área que mi padre nunca frecuentaba, ni siquiera sabía que existía y fue mi madre la única que la cuidó cuando estaba viva... - Kanda se desconcertó al recordar aquello y, tras analizar sus mismas palabras, giró la vista para observar mejor aquel lugar.

Según lo que recordaba, nadie había tomado cuidado de ese jardín oculto más que su madre, cuando ella murió no hubo quien se dedicara a eso, mas ahora, a dondequiera que divisara, se daba cuenta de que el sitio estaba en buen estado, como si alguien le hubiera dado mantenimiento por todos los años en que él estuvo ausente; Kanda sabía que él mismo había estado sumamente ocupado y jamás pudo tomar un descanso para pensar en sí mismo, menos para verificar si ese lugar aún existía o si había terminado por convertirse en un montón de ruinas. Allen seguía acariciando la flor, estaba fascinado con ella, Kanda volvió la vista hacia él y no pudo evitar perderse en la linda imagen del albino rodeado de lotos, lo acercó más a su cuerpo y lo apresó por completo entre sus brazos; Allen se recargó sobre el pecho del mayor y le sonrió al notar que lo estaba viendo fijamente, había muchas cosas que el albino no entendía respecto a todo lo que Kanda callaba, pero le bastaba estar con él de esa manera y saber que ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro para sentirse confortado.

Ambos tomaron la flor en sus manos y la devolvieron la lago para dejar que se hundiera en él, aquellas flores eran místicas y hermosas, daban la impresión de haber entrado en algún lugar fantástico, Allen sonrió una vez más al ver el bello panorama de aquel jardín oculto, de pronto Kanda lo tomó de la mano e hizo que se levantara junto con él sin decirle una sola palabra... una acción demasiado común en la personalidad del peli azul, como bien lo sabía él. Se levantó y lo siguió sin preguntar a dónde lo llevaba, a varios metros de esos lagos se encontraba un invernadero en el que entraron, por lo que fue fácil ubicarlo; Kanda se había quedado quieto una vez más al pasar por la puerta de cristal, él se asomaba con curiosidad, y por más que quisiera tocar todo cuanto veía, preguntar cuáles eran los recuerdos que el oriental conservaba de ese sitio o cuál era la razón por la que había decidido llevarlo ahí... sabía que seguramente eran cosas importantes para el mayor, así que quería darle tanto tiempo y espacio como fuera posible.

Anduvieron calmadamente dentro de aquel invernadero, todo se veía bien conservado al igual que en el exterior, Kanda sólo recordaba un sitio medianamente desordenado y vacío con apenas algunas plantas vivas, pero en ese momento se apreciaba el buen cuidado que tenía, ahora estaba lleno de diversos tipos de plantas, ornamentales, curativas y algunas frutales; soltó a Allen y se paseó por todo el lugar, observándolo a detalle con una paciencia casi desesperante, aquellas bardas desoladas que solía usar como asiento estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y había varios huele de noche* alrededor, en los espacios que siempre estuvieron desocupados. Allen lo seguía y aprovechaba cada vez que se acercaban a las flores para olerlas, mientras que él cavilaba incontables pensamientos. Le era imposible no sentir cierta nostalgia al volver a ese lugar, después de todo era uno de los pocos lugares en los que en verdad se había sentido a gusto dentro de esa mansión, ése y otro... era precisamente por eso que había querido ir a ese lugar junto con Allen, de alguna forma era como si le estuviera dando la plena bienvenida a su vida con aquel paseo, quería que estuviera donde siempre había estado, que viera lo que él había visto y que conociera lo que nunca le dijo a nadie.

Giró la vista hacia el albino cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, Allen estaba situado junto a una de las paredes laterales de cristal, sostenía algunas flores mientras las observaba con asombro y era bañado por los rayos de sol que alumbraban esa clara mañana, Kanda se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla, pudo contemplar la tierna sonrisa que el albino le regaló cuando volteó su rostro hacia él y el nipón se inclinó para besarlo; ambos estaban aturdidos puesto que era la primera vez que sentían un beso tan dulce y suave, no era común para ellos estar rodeados de un ambiente tan agradable y tranquilo, era simplemente increíble. Se miraron embelesados, se encontraban perdidos dentro de los ojos del otro, y sabían que había valido la pena todo cuanto habían tenido que enfrentar... hasta que el estómago de Allen gruñó rompiendo la magia del momento; Kanda sólo lo miró cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos había podido disfrutar el gesto avergonzado del inglés una vez más, por lo que, sin más, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de regreso al comedor para que saciara el hambre voraz que siempre tenía, de alguna forma también le tranquilizaba saber que había aspectos en él que no habían cambiado.

Allen iba cabizbajo sin poder ocultar el bochorno que acababa de sufrir, pero le sorprendía ver que la actitud que Kanda le mostraba era diferente, ciertamente estaba más acostumbrado a los gritos y uno que otro golpe de su parte, mas el que le dirigiera una mirada serena y apacible, y le dedicara algún gesto de cariño aun era algo nuevo y extraño para él, pero no por eso era menos grato; así que no tenía quejas en realidad, solamente era el periodo de adaptación que debía trascurrir mientras su situación se regularizaba. Llegaron al comedor y Allen devoró rápidamente cuanta cantidad de comida le sirvieron, Kanda lo observó todo el tiempo, no sabía desde cuando había comenzado a considerar entretenido ver al albino comer, mas ahora no había manera en que pudiera apartar la vista de él; al poco tiempo, Allen se dio cuenta, por lo que además de volver a sonrojarse, incluso se acercó a él y le ofreció un poco, lo que no esperaba era que Kanda aceptaría el bocado y lo comería directamente de los cubiertos que estaba usando... eso volvió a avergonzarlo.

Aquellos detalles hacían que Allen deseara hacer más para que su estadía con el peli azul fuera inolvidable, luego de mirarlo embelesado por un largo rato, finalmente se levantó aprisa y jaloneó a Kanda llevándolo a rastras a la cocina apenas la idea pasó por su cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? - cuestionó molesto, y sin entender lo que el menor estuviera tratando de hacer.

-Pensaba hacer ese pastel de chocolate amargo que te gusta... - Kanda parpadeó al escuchar aquello, no había considerado la opción de hacer que el albino volviera a preparar ese postre para él; pero por ninguna razón iba a prohibírselo.- Yo te enseño, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? -

Kanda volvió a mirarlo con confusión, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿le estaba diciendo que quería que hiciera eso con él? Es decir, cocinar no era su especialidad, apenas si estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta del Moyashi cuando escuchó tal sugerencia de su parte, la cual estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ¿por qué razón debería aceptar su invitación? Él simplemente podría rechazarlo, quedarse sentado y esperar a que alguno de sus empleados lo hiciera en su lugar, pero cuando vio el gesto ilusionado y entusiasmado del menor, no pudo; así que, accedió tan sólo para presenciar la alegría que invadió al menor. Allen corrió de un lado a otro de la habitación, y con ayuda de los empleados del oriental pronto consiguió todo lo que iba a necesitar, apartó el saco negro de su traje y se colocó un delantal blanco, le ofreció uno a él también pero lo rechazó; no debía ser tan difícil de hacer, así que pensó que no lo necesitaría. Allen empezó a preparar el chocolate para la cubierta mientras que le había encargado a Kanda preparara la masa para el pan.

El albino le acercó los ingredientes y comenzó a explicarle las cantidades que debía mezclar, lo observaba de vez en cuando para vigilar que pusiera las porciones correctas en un bowl, Kanda tomó la bolsa de harina y la miró como si fuera algún objeto que no perteneciera a este mundo; al poco tiempo, arrojó bruscamente toda la harina dentro del recipiente, por lo que se formó una enorme nube blanca que cubrió la mesa donde estaban, a ellos dos y toda superficie cercana. Cuando por fin se disipó, sobresalía la gran figura blanquecina que se supone era el chico japonés, además de que ya no se podía apreciar el traje color azul naval que se había puesto esa mañana, ahora estaba completamente cubierto de harina. Allen lo miró asombrado al comprender lo que había hecho, y soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el estropicio del mayor, no podía evitarlo, eso le decía claramente que el peli azul no tenía experiencia manejando aquel comestible.

Kanda gruñó con fuerza sacudiéndose toda la harina que traía encima, se quitó el saco manchado, limpió su cabello tanto como pudo para poder sujetarlo con una redecilla, acomodó las mangas de su camisa y se colocó el ridículo delantal que el Moyashi le había ofrecido anteriormente; y sí, ahora era personal, era una batalla que tenía qué ganar, una simple receta de cocina no iba a derrotarlo, él era Yuu Kanda y cocinaría ese pastel así fuera lo último que hiciera. Allen veía fascinado el extraordinario esfuerzo del peli azul por hacer algo que seguramente nunca antes había hecho en su vida, aun cuando se encontraba en esa situación no dejaba de ser el chico audaz y aguerrido que tanto conocía, le era conmovedor e incluso divertido verlo actuar de esa manera; nadie se atrevería a reírse del nipón del modo que él lo hacía, pero oficialmente, Allen Walker no era cualquier persona para Kanda mismo, así que se daba el verdadero lujo de disfrutar tanto como pudiera de aquel acontecimiento.

Kanda sólo lo veía de reojo y resoplaba con molestia cuando lo oía reírse de él, la situación conllevaba elementos que no esperaba, por lo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, ¿cómo era posible que hasta burlándose de él ese mocoso luciera tan adorable? Pero no debía observarlo tanto, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de perder su infalible concentración y nunca terminaría de hacer ese inútil pastel, ambos siguieron con lo suyo, y luego de largos y fastidiosos minutos para Kanda, colocaron aquella mezcla en el horno; Tiedoll se ofreció para vigilar el dichoso pastel y los mandó a ambos que fueran a ducharse, el ojinegro se había ensuciado completamente a sí mismo, e incluso al albino, ya que en algún momento, ambos se pusieron a pelear arrojándose encima el resto de los ingredientes que les había sobrado. Aquello había sido divertido de ver aún para los empleados que no estaban acostumbrados a presenciar ese comportamiento en el chico japonés y, aunque habían dejado un verdadero desastre en la cocina, había valido la pena.

Luego de varios minutos, Kanda tocó la puerta de la habitación donde Allen se hospedaba, y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, la habitación parecía estar desierta, estaba apunto de ir a buscarlo cuando este salió del cuarto de baño que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? - Allen elevó la vista y parpadeó con extrañeza al ver al otro paralizado frente a él. Kanda lo miró fijamente sintiéndose conmocionado al ver al albino vestido con el traje del internado, y Allen bajó la vista al comprender qué era lo que tenía al mayor en ese estado de shock. - Ah, el señor Tiedoll me lo dejó en el armario, sólo estaba probándomelo mientras está listo alguno de mis trajes... - dijo con pena al recordar todas las travesuras que había hecho estando en esa mansión y que le habían costado ensuciar su ropa en más ocasiones de las que debía; por lo que ahora lamentaba no haber empacado más cambios de ropa para su estadía con Kanda. - ¿Me veo mal? - preguntó un poco preocupado al ver la nula respuesta en Kanda, ni algún cambio en su rostro que lograra aliviarlo.

Kanda sólo negó levemente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Allen sonriera, tomó la mano del peli azul y se lo llevó a rastras apenas la idea cruzó por su cabeza...

\-------------------------

-Por favor, sólo una vez... - decía el albino ansioso por hacer que el otro aceptara lo que le proponía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No pienso salir con esto! - gritó Kanda dentro del armario donde el albino lo había metido, resopló con molestia, casi podía ver esos enormes ojos plateados temblando y apunto de llorar, volvió a suspirar y por fin se decidió a salir; de todas formas no quería que el Moyashi hiciera un escándalo por eso. - Tch, ¿estás contento? Ahora deja de molestar. -

Allen agrandó los ojos en cuanto lo vio salir, todo lo que quería era que se pusiera el uniforme del internado al igual que él, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al ver que Kanda se lo había concedido, enterneció su mirada y se arrojó sobre el pecho del mayor para abrazarlo, estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz por haberle dado gusto con una tontería como esa. Kanda se asombró cuando vio su reacción, hacía tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera, así que no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer ni entendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Oye... ¿qué te pasa? - dijo tajantemente con el gesto congelado a expensas de lo que fuera a decir, Allen sólo levantó la vista y le sonrió.  
Kanda lo observó fijamente siendo cautivado por la tierna imagen del albino al sonreírle una vez más, acarició un poco su mejilla y luego lo abrazó contra su pecho, a él nunca le había gustado ese traje, pero había cambiado de parecer desde el momento en que vio al menor luciéndolo.

-Te ves bien... - dijo sin mirarlo, sostenía su cabeza contra su pecho para ocultarlo y que no pudiera verlo a la cara.

-Tú también, me gusta verte con ese traje. - dijo Allen avergonzado y feliz, mientras abrazaba al japonés.

Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas, pero en ese momento era casi imposible no decirlo, y en verdad dudaban que alguna vez volverían a hacerlo, así que querían admitirlo al menos en esa ocasión, apenas si se permitieron disfrutar ese momento cuando Allen sintió un fuerte jalón en su muñeca y se vio siendo arrastrado por Kanda, quien de pronto parecía sumamente alterado por alguna razón que el menor no podía siquiera imaginar; atravesaron velozmente los largos pasillos de la mansión al punto de marearlo y, de nuevo, veía asombrado la manera frenética con que Kanda buscaba algo entre las tantas habitaciones del lugar. Al cabo de varios minutos, por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta apartada de las demás, la cual era difícil de divisar, sin mencionar que no tenía la menor idea de en qué piso se encontraban, si aún no se había extraviado era porque Kanda no lo había soltado en ningún momento... y era también por esa razón que tenía el brazo adolorido, pero esperaba que la razón por la que el peli azul se mostraba tan ansioso valiera la pena.

Abrió la puerta y se adentraron en ella, era una habitación simple, muy simple de hecho, tanto que Allen se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía de especial como para que el mayor insistiera tanto en buscarla, apenas si contenía algunos muebles antiguos y tampoco tenía los mismos lujos que el resto de las habitaciones donde había estado, pero Kanda observaba detenidamente cada rincón; para él era sorprendente encontrarla en aquella condición, al igual que el jardín de lotos y el invernadero, el lugar se veía cuidado y en buen estado, soltó un pequeño gruñido, sabía que era obra de su mayordomo ya que nadie más conocía esos lugares y, por lo tanto, debía admitir que ese hombre estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No se dio cuenta del momento en que soltó la muñeca del inglés, de nuevo había quedado atrapado entre sus recuerdos, y observaba con especial devoción una pieza de cristal en forma de reloj de arena que tenía una flor de loto en el interior, la tomó entre sus manos y luego miró de nuevo el lugar, aquel cuarto era donde Tiedoll había colocado todas las pertenencias de su madre la vez que su padre le mandó deshacerse de ellas; era una habitación de entre muchas que aquel hombre nunca se tomó la molestia de revisar, y que se había convertido en su escondite antes de que comenzara a residir en los internados.

Allen lo veía curioso, mas no se atrevía a tocar nada, en ese momento la parecía que estaba presenciando un área de la vida de Kanda en la que no debía entrometerse, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse a salir para darle privacidad, el mayor le acercó varias cosas para que él también las viera; en su mayoría eran adornos y artesanías japonesas, espadas, pendientes y demás artículos que suponía eran tesoros familiares de los Kanda. Allen se sentó en el piso viendo cada objeto con curiosidad, parecía un niño de 5 años emocionado de poder tocar aquellas piezas, y también porque apenas podía creer que Kanda mismo insistiera en mostrarle lo que parecían ser sus tesoros mejor guardados; incluso comenzó a explicarle el significado de algunas cosas, y tal y como lo había imaginado, todo tenía que ver con la familia del oriental.

Sin embargo, el oírlo hablar de sus raíces le hizo sentir agobiado, él no tenía la menor idea de donde venía o quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, bajó la mirada y sujetó su hombro izquierdo, sin haber podido ocultar su malestar ni ser del todo consciente de sus acciones.

-Oye, Moyashi... - Kanda lo llamó, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que éste sujetó su rostro y lo levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos. - ¿Qué sucede? -

De nuevo esa mirada, Kanda estaba atento a lo que fuera a decir, pero si lo miraba de esa forma, si le hablaba con suavidad, entonces no sería capaz de fingir y decirle alguna de las muchas excusas que podía inventarse para hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, si Kanda lo sostenía con firmeza, no dejaría que se alejara y si era gentil, hacía que se diera cuenta de lo frágil que era en realidad; Kanda siempre estaba seguro de sus decisiones, nunca dudaba ni permitía que él perdiera el tiempo dudando, y era precisamente por esa razón que se encontraba viviendo con él, porque había podido demostrarle a él y a Mana de que era sincero y que quería estar con él... entonces, estaba bien si le decía la verdad, simplemente porque era Kanda y podía confiar en que no se lo diría a nadie más, ¿no? Kanda podía sentir la incertidumbre que Allen emanaba, pero pese a todo su mirada plateada poco a poco cambió y comenzó a mostrarle un gesto enternecido y lleno de tristeza.

-Recuerdo cuando vivía en el orfanato, antes de que Mana me adoptara... - tan sólo haber pronunciado esas palabras, Kanda quedó estático y expectativo a que continuara su conversación. - Dijeron que yo había nacido con un problema, y había enfermado, el orfanato no contaba con recursos para cuidar a todos los niños que había ahí y tampoco podían acudir a algún hospital para que me atendieran, Mana los visitaba con frecuencia y donaba grandes cantidades de dinero para que el orfanato saliera adelante. Fue entonces que supo de mi problema, mandó que me atendieran, pagó todos los gastos y, cuando me recuperé, comenzó el trámite de adopción; yo no sé de donde vengo pero, a pesar de eso, Mana siempre estuvo cuidándome. - apretó el agarre de su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Kanda. - Tenía algunas marcas aquí cuando nací, no sé si habían ocasionado el problema que tuve, pero fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo, y ahora casi no se nota; y aunque Mana lo recuerda nunca me ha dicho porqué las tenía... -

Kanda analizaba cada palabra que había dicho, y fácilmente podía comprender que al compartirle algunos aspectos de su vida pasada, había despertado también los recuerdos del albino, además entendía porqué Mana callaba cuando Allen le preguntaba qué eran las marcas que tenía, seguramente sus padres habían intentado abortarlo sin haberlo logrado, por eso había nacido con manchas que se desvanecieron conforme creció, él lo sabía, había leído un poco sobre el tema, pero por ninguna razón se lo diría al Moyashi; eso también explicaba porqué Allen era tan pudoroso y se negaba por completo a mostrarle un poco más de su cuerpo aún cuando estaban solos; tras levantar la vista, Allen pudo notar el gesto tan serio de Kanda e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que su relato estaba produciendo en el oriental.

-Ah, pero, ya estoy bien, nunca me he vuelto a enfermar de algo grave, así que... no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¡de verdad! - dijo agitando las manos con nerviosismo y soltando una risa tonta que buscaba apaciguar un poco el pesado ambiente que se había formado.

De pronto, notó una puerta entreabierta situada a las espaldas de Kanda, quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que Allen no se molestó en llamar su atención, se levantó del sitio donde estaba y fue directamente hacia ese lugar, abrió completamente la pieza descubriendo el extraño traje de colores que colgaba del clavijero, en el interior de ésta; aquella área parecía ser un pequeño closet que resguardaba algunas prendas de vestir, todas procedentes de la cultura japonesa. Una en particular le atrajo, la tomó y se la colocó torpemente encima del traje del instituto que estaba vistiendo, Kanda volteó al darse cuenta de sus acciones y fue junto a él, Allen extendió los brazos mirando curioso las largas mangas que conformaban esa “bata”, además del bello bordado de oro, el teñido de diferentes colores, desde el carmesí hasta partes iluminadas con blanco y pigmentos negros en todo el diseño del mismo; al ver que Kanda se había acercado a él tan serio, pensó que lo regañaría por atreverse a tocar esa vestimenta, incluso era de su talla por lo que no parecía pertenecer al peli azul.

-¿Qué es esto? - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, esperando que con eso Kanda no le gritara o por lo menos, lograra apaciguarlo un poco; pero para su sorpresa, sólo le acomodó el traje, y colocó varías telas gruesas y cintos delgados encima para ceñirlo en la parte trasera y por último, le puso un adorno en la cabeza, recogiendo parte de su blanco cabello del lado izquierdo.

-Es un kimono. - dijo sin más mientras le daba los últimos toques al cabello del albino con la peineta de jade que le puso como adorno.

-¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó cabizbajo al sentir la penetrante mirada del mayor sobre él, por alguna razón se sentía muy nervioso.

Kanda no le respondió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó delante de un gran espejo ubicado al lado izquierdo de la habitación para que Allen pudiera verse, haciendo que éste se impresionara al ver su reflejo ataviado de tal manera que por un momento dudó que aquella imagen fuera la suya, casi podía jurar que estaba viendo a una chica vistiendo aquel atuendo; pero la insistente mirada y presencia del ojinegro situado tras él sólo le confirmaba que era él mismo. Kanda lo sujetaba de los hombros, lo observaba con cuidado y estaba bastante serio, pero a pesar de todo, no parecía estar molesto con él; antes bien, le daba la impresión de que sólo quería tenerlo junto a él, esto aunado a todo lo anterior no hacían más que se sintiera muy avergonzado.

-Es el ofurisode* que usó mi madre en su boda. -

Allen volteó a verlo asombrado en cuanto lo escuchó, no tenía la menor idea de que ese fuera un traje de mujer o algo así, y mucho menos que hubiera sido usado por la madre de Kanda, se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba, no sólo se había puesto ropa de mujer, sino que era un atuendo nupcial y, por si fuera poco, le quedaba tan bien que en verdad parecía una chica a punto de ser desposada.

-Ah, l-lo siento, no sabía que... - Allen agitó la mirada tratando de encontrar la manera de quitárselo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro izquierdo; tanto por el reflejo del espejo como por el rango de visión que le permitía obtener por la cercanía, pudo ver que era Kanda apoyando su frente contra éste, de manera que su flequillo caía descuidadamente sobre la tela del ofurisode*.

¿Qué era esa sensación? El ver a Allen llenando por completo cada área de su vida le provocaba algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo muy cálido que hacía que su pecho doliera, pero no era tristeza o frustración, como siempre le había sucedido con todas las personas con quienes había tenido contacto; el albino no sabía el propósito con que Kanda estaba haciendo todo eso, no sabía que había empezado a borrar poco a poco el rastro de todo suceso doloroso que había quedado impreso en los muros de esa mansión y renovaba con su presencia lo que por años el peli azul había cargado solo. Ya no le pesaba ni sentía aquella fría soledad, ahora se daba cuenta de que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo había sentido algo parecido a esa dulce calidez, la más grata que había sentido y podía recordar... tan parecido y tan diferente a lo que alguna vez había vivido con, quizás, la única persona a quien en verdad quiso. Abrió los ojos con asombro al pensar esa posibilidad, elevó la mirada encontrándose con su propio reflejo a través del espejo, era cauteloso con lo que veía, si bien podía reconocerse entre tantos pensamientos sórdidos y pesimistas, la imagen que se presentaba ante él no le desagradó en lo absoluto; en esta ocasión, a diferencia de las demás, Allen estaba con él, soltó los hombros del albino y rodeó con sus manos la cintura del menor atrapándolo dentro de un tierno abrazo.

Allen llevaba un buen rato desviando la mirada avergonzado desde el momento en que supo que se había puesto el traje de novia de la madre de Kanda, y aún le asombraba que el otro no le estuviera gritando por eso, sino que incluso lo había ayudado a arreglarse y se lo había puesto correctamente; giró la mirada cuando sintió que lo abrazó por la cintura, no sabía describir el porqué de su nerviosismo, ni podía descifrar la intensa mirada con que Kanda lo observaba, sin embargo, le gustaba la imagen que veía de ellos en el espejo, a pesar de que aún cuando le quedara muy bien ese traje, sabía que algo así no era posible en la realidad. Kanda notó la tenue sombra de tristeza en sus ojos y lo giró para que quedara frente a él, Allen pensaba que le gritaría y le ordenaría quitarse aquel traje, pero lo único que hizo el oriental fue tomarlo del rostro y besarlo, sabía que estaba confundido y sorprendido de enterarse de todo lo que conformaba su pasado, pero aquellas cosas eran realmente importantes para el peli azul, por eso había decidido mostrárselas a penas pudo conseguir el permiso del padre adoptivo del Moyashi.

Se separó luego del prolongado beso para poder contemplar al menor, quien le sonrió con ternura, ambos comenzaron a quitarle las prendas del ofurisode*, dejándole con el traje del instituto que llevaba puesto, si bien Kanda parecía no haberse impactado por oír la explicación tan sosa que el albino le dio acerca del como fue que terminó siendo adoptado por el abogado inglés, no dejaba de agradecer internamente que le haya ayudado en ese momento de su vida; si bien desde hace un tiempo había comprendido que jamás podría ocupar el lugar que Mana tenía dentro del corazón de Allen, ni podía rehacer algún recuerdo de su pasado como lo estaba haciendo con él, quería al menos ganarse un pequeño espacio en su vida, por eso se estaba tomando tantas molestias como lo era el cumplir las numerosas reglas que Mana le había impuesto. Y aún se permitió fantasear con que el hecho de que el albino se había colocado ese traje de novia significaba otra cosa más que la mera equivocación del pequeño cabeza hueca que seguía paseándose por la habitación, observando distraídamente todo cuanto veía de las pertenencias de su madre, Allen se detuvo ante una fotografía enmarcada y la tomó con cuidado; Kanda se acercó a él y se asomo por encima de su hombro para ver porqué le había llamado tanto la atención, era el único retrato que había de la boda de sus padres, donde aparecían vistiendo los trajes típicos de las bodas japonesas, su padre traía puesto un montsuki* y su madre el ofurisode*.

-Ella era hermosa... - dijo de pronto el menor, observando el gran parecido que tenía la mujer japonesa y el peli azul, ahora sabía porqué Kanda no se parecía a su padre ni siquiera en la apariencia, era idéntico a su madre, sólo que tenía constantemente su ceño fruncido y no tenía esa aura de delicadeza que se apreciaba en ella.

Allen se apresuró a dejar el porta retratos de nuevo sobre el mueble antes de que pudiera resbalarse de sus manos y romperlo, por alguna razón, llevaban todo el día paseando por la propiedad de Kanda, y por más que se preguntara por qué todavía no se había cansado de él o por qué no le estaba gritando por tocar cada objeto que veía, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando demasiado ese momento como para querer arruinarlo con tantas interrogaciones; sin tener deseos de cambiar de parecer, se complació al pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás, a partir de ese momento, las cosas entre ellos mejorarían, puesto que notaba una gran calma en la actitud del oriental, cual nunca antes había presenciado durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aquella visita estaba siendo más grata de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar, pero ya tendría tiempo para analizar todo cuanto estaba aconteciendo, por el momento sólo quería volver una vez más al comedor para terminar el pequeño asunto que había dejado pendiente.

-Oye, Kanda, éste es el pasillo por donde vinimos, ¿verdad? - fue lo único que éste escuchó, cuando giró la vista, el Moyashi había desaparecido de la habitación.

\-------------------------

Serenidad, la necesitaba urgentemente, por lo general sólo requería un lugar espacioso y silencioso donde pudiera meditar, observar el azul de cielo, el movimiento de las plantas cuando las mece el viento, degustar su té preferido o algún aroma sutil y familiar para conseguir el estado de relajación que tanto necesitaba, pero por más que intentara centrarse en apreciar el atardecer que comenzaba a caer, no era precisamente alentador mirarlo sin una ventana de por medio; se encontraba muy irritado dada la situación en la que estaban, mas al mirar a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba situado el responsable de aquel percance, podía ver cuan culpable se sentía por haber cometido una torpeza como esa. Pero más idiota se sentía él por haberlo seguido tratando de asegurarse que no se extraviara cuando intentó volver al comedor por su propia cuenta, ahora sabía que sin importar cuanto tiempo llevara sin pisar ese lugar, su sentido de la orientación siempre sería más confiable que el del Moyashi; y si hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos, como siempre solía hacerlo, tal vez no hubieran terminado varados en el techo de su mansión.

Ahí estaban ambos, sentados en el filo del parte aguas del último piso, junto a alguna de las muchas chimeneas que había en el edificio, lo cual no le servía de referencia para precisar el área donde se encontraban, trataba de pensar en la manera más práctica y segura para poder bajar, la tarde estaba avanzando y si no los encontraban pronto, tendrían que pasar la noche en ese lugar... una venita de molestia comenzó a latir en su sien al pensar en esa posibilidad; juraría que nunca más le permitiría al albino vagar libremente por su propiedad, tenía que ponerle algún tipo de rastreador para poder encontrarlo siempre y que nunca pudiera escaparse de su vista otra vez.

-Lo siento. - dijo Allen más por cortesía que por tener los ánimos para iniciar una conversación, con una sonrisa triste y nerviosa mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, el silencio de parte de Kanda, más que tranquilizarlo, comenzaba a desesperarlo.

“Sí, deberías sentirlo, estúpido Moyashi.” Pensó sin poder contener un pequeño gruñido, el tan notorio tic en su ojo y el mostrar el par de colmillos que se asomaron por la molestia que sentía, pero no tenía caso ya recriminarle cosa alguna, después de todo, éste era el Moyashi con el que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida; resopló tratando de calmarse, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para decirle, las suaves risillas de Allen lo asombraron, haciendo que prestara atención cuando éste volvió a hablar.

-Pero, fue divertido, no me había divertido tanto en años... - dijo Allen con sinceridad, permitiéndose disfrutar aquel incómodo momento.

Kanda lo observó en silencio, era cierto que nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, su semblante sereno y su sonrisa alegre eran más notorias que hace unos instantes; mirar al albino siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, desvió la vista hacia el atardecer y analizó las palabras dichas por el menor, ¿será acaso que Allen en verdad disfrutaba estar a su lado? Sin desearlo ni esperarlo, se acordó de su padre, de su madre y la promesa que le hizo a tan corta edad, la promesa de que él no haría sufrir a alguien especial en su vida como lo hizo su padre; y también se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el día hablándole al Moyashi de ellos, quizás por eso se sentía tan inquieto, no era algo que le contaría a cualquiera, o de lo que le gustara hablar más de una vez en su vida. Pero, por alguna razón, el estar cerca de Allen le ayudaba a sacar todo cuanto había callado de su pasado, y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más comprometido con aquella promesa.

-Así es como debe sentirse ser parte de una familia, ¿no crees? - Allen recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del peli azul y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la fresca brisa que soplaba. 

El nuevo comentario volvió a sorprenderlo, aquella actitud en el chico inglés lo intrigaba, no era tan usual escucharlo hablar sobre su vida con su padre adoptivo ni sus añoranzas respecto a su origen, aunque también suponía que el haberle compartido tanto de sí y sus padres había removido todas esos pensamientos en el menor; y de alguna forma, eso le reconfortaba, saberse formar parte de la vida de Allen le complacía de una manera que no había previsto jamás, y aún cuando tuviera que soportar molestias como la situación en la que se encontraban, se convencía cada vez más de la decisión que había tomado. Allen sintió el brazo de Kanda rodeando su espalda para abrazarlo, había pensado que seguía enojado con él y quizás terminaría golpeándolo, pero jamás pensó que lo recostaría sobre su pecho; por lo cual, alzó la mirada sólo para cerciorarse de que no estuviera alucinando o algo parecido. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue el gesto apacible en el rostro de Kanda, algo que sin duda lo conmovió profundamente; Allen se estremeció siendo presa de sus sentimientos y se oculto en el pecho del peli azul, tratando por enésima vez de no llorar por una acción tan dulce como esa.

-Moyashi... - Kanda lo llamó, preguntándose si debía preocuparse al verlo tan inquieto.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? Ya sabes que ese no es mi nombre. - dijo tratando de aparentar un reproche, ahogado por haber hablado contra el cuerpo del mayor.  
Kanda pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Cuando tienes algo bueno en tu vida y lo llamas en voz alta siempre desaparece, es mejor llamarlo de otra manera para que dure un poco más... - dijo Kanda mirando a la lejanía, de nuevo sentía la necesidad de decirle todas esas cosas al menor.

Allen quedó asombrado cuando escuchó su respuesta, y por más que tratara de pensar que era una broma, no podía verlo como tal, quizás era por el momento de extraña calma en el que estaban o por todas las cosas que habían compartido durante su estadía; era especial a pesar de todo, así que no quería arruinarlo, y aún cuando quería decirle algo equivalente o por lo menos, algo coherente, no se le ocurría nada para contestar. Allen se acurrucó sobre el hombro de Kanda y permanecieron en silencio, tal vez no era tan malo que se quedaran ahí por más tiempo, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que el estómago del albino rugió e hizo que se separa sintiéndose avergonzado por ello; así fue como el usual ambiente extraño e incómodo volvió a imponerse entre los dos, mientras intentaban averiguar qué hacer al respecto. Para su suerte, Allen logró reconocer a lo lejos al señor Tiedoll que andaba rondando los jardines que había frente a ellos... sea cual fuera esa parte de la mansión. Se levantó y comenzó a brincar y agitar los brazos, tratando de llamarlo, mientras Kanda lo observaba preguntándose si ése era el comportamiento más extraño que hubiera visto en él.

Aquello funcionó, y apenas Tiedoll los vio sobre el techo, fue hacia ellos para ayudarlos a bajar con ayuda de una escalera, el mayor trataba de no reír al ver la condición en la que encontraron a ambos chicos, además de darse cuenta de que traían puesto el traje del instituto, pero más que nada, y a pesar del gesto de molestia en el rostro de su joven amo, podía ver una notable mejora en él, algo había pasado con él y sabía que era a causa del pequeño peliblanco, por lo que no quiso disgustarlos y los dejó ir a asearse -ya que estaban cubiertos de polvo- antes de servir la cena. Por fin estaban listos los trajes de Allen, por lo que no dudó en cambiarse, aún faltaban varias cosas que quería hacer, pero apenas iba a salir de la habitación, cuando se encontró a Kanda, quien estaba cambiado con un nuevo traje azul marino y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. 

-Kanda, iba hacia el comedor... - dijo Allen un tanto ansioso.

-Pedí que nos trajeran la cena a la habitación. - dijo Kanda sereno mientras Allen se alteraba al haberlo escuchado.

-Ah, pero, yo iba a... uhm... - Allen no sabía cómo decirle que debían ir al comedor, si no iban, no podría hacer lo que estaba pensando. - Quería ver cómo quedó el pastel... - dijo tratando de convencer al peli azul, aunque tampoco quería arruinar la sorpresa, por lo que no sabía qué más decirle.

-No se preocupe, joven Allen, lo he traído conmigo. - dijo Tiedoll entrando por la puerta con un carrito lleno de comida y otro con una vajilla para té y el pastel de chocolate amargo que hicieron. - Quedó perfecto, tal y como lo hicieron, el cocinero sólo vigiló que se horneara correctamente.

Tras decir esto, Tiedoll y el sirviente que lo acompañaba se marcharon dejando solos a los más jóvenes, Kanda se sentó sobre la cama para comenzar a comer, y Allen lo imitó, no era muy común que Kanda quisiera cenar en su habitación, así que no dijo nada al respecto; y como era de esperarse, ambos quedaron en silencio y cenaron sin ningún tipo de percance más que el usual ambiente incómodo que siempre los rodeaba. Allen seguía ansioso por haberle dicho a Kanda tantos pretextos, no era que le preocupara tanto el dichoso pastel, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera hacer aquello que quería sin más contratiempos; cuando por fin terminaron de cenar, fue hacia él rápidamente y lo acercó para servirle una rebanada a Kanda, éste lo miraba discretamente, más por observar su entusiasmo, que por sospechar lo que estuviera maquinando, recibió el plato que Allen le ofreció, mas no comprendía a qué se debía esa actitud.

-Kanda, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? - preguntó un poco avergonzado, con la vista puesta en sus manos, las cuales jugueteaban nerviosamente al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No. Falta una semana para que vuelvas con tu padre, ¿es eso? - dijo Kanda tratando de adivinar qué era lo que tenía al Moyashi de esa manera, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodó a su lado y observaba el plato que había servido para sí mismo.

-Hoy cumplimos un año de habernos encontrado en el internado... - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al pensar en todas las cosas que les habían pasado desde ese entonces. - Así que, bueno, sólo quería decir... ¡feliz aniversario! - dijo alegremente mientras le sonreía con dulzura y elevaba la rebanada de pastel como si de un brindis se tratara.

Kanda quedó asombrado una vez más por las acciones del albino, en ningún momento pensó que le había insistido en hacer el pastel por esa razón ni que llevara la cuenta de los días que llevaban frecuentándose; el primer día que se encontraron en la sesión del club, las veces que lo estuvo vigilando, aún los pleitos que tuvieron, cuando se distanciaron y el haber vuelto a convivir en su suite, todo lo había tomado en cuenta. En ningún momento supuso que el albino atesoraría cada una de esas situaciones como para dedicarse a recordarlas aún después de tanto tiempo, ¿cuando fue que había pasado un año de eso? Para él la espera había sido eterna, y el permanecer en el internado con todos aquellos problemas, no había hecho más que agobiarlo; mas el haber podido convivir con Allen le había parecido apenas un instante. Kanda lo miró en silencio mientras el menor comía animadamente un trozo del pastel, lo que pensó de él, lo que entendió tras haberlo conocido... no se había equivocado, el Moyashi era especial y siempre terminaba demostrándolo de alguna forma.  
Se acercó a él y lo sujetó de la barbilla para darle un beso mientras apartaba los platos en el regazo del menor, apenas caía en cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no lo había hecho, razón por la que asombró a Allen, y aunque él no estaba seguro del porqué ahora lo estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por la apacible mirada que el oriental le dedicaba.

-Feliz aniversario. - le dijo con un suave tono en su voz.

Allen se había sonrojado por esa acción, y nuevamente le provocaba a hacer cosas vergonzosas que quizá no haría con nadie más. Así que, sin perder más tiempo se abalanzó sobre el peli azul y lo abrazó del cuello efusivamente, tan sólo para poder sentirlo cerca un poco más, y armándose de valor, le susurró al oído algo que había querido hacer todo el tiempo que llevaba habitando en su mansión.

-Quédate aquí esta noche. - dijo ocultando su mirada, sin saber lo que Kanda le diría.

Éste permaneció en silencio una vez más, pensando en la obvia respuesta que debía dar, si es que quería cumplir con las órdenes que el padre adoptivo del inglés le había impuesto, mas luego de toda la conmoción vivida y tras haberse sincerado el uno con el otro en tantos aspectos... ¿podía realmente negarle esa petición? Sonrió con altivez sabiendo que, en efecto, podía mofarse del albino cuantas veces quisiera; pero la verdad era que no deseaba rehusárselo en esa ocasión, después de todo había sido un día excepcional y por el momento, nada más le interesaba, además, sabía que lograría llegar a un arreglo, sin importar lo que pasara si el padre de Allen se enteraba de eso.

-Como quieras. - le respondió hundiendo el rostro sobre el cuello del inglés, quien se asombró al escuchar que finalmente había accedido a cumplirle ese capricho.  
Kanda le devolvió el abrazo y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, apenas permitiéndose disfrutar esa sensación, para luego cargarlo y depositarlo sobre la enorme cama, se acomodó sobre él observándolo fijamente, y notando la usual incertidumbre en esos ojos plateados, pensando si haría algo más que sólo besarlo, como llevaba inquiriéndole desde hacia un par de meses atrás; aquello no pudo causarle más gracia, el Moyashi seguía siendo el mocoso estúpido e ingenuo de siempre si creía que le dejaría saber lo que iba a hacer, y por más que deseara hacer aquello, había dado su palabra de cumplir al menos esa petición por parte de su padre adoptivo. Y por si fuera poco, estaba consciente del corto tiempo que faltaba para que tuviera que devolverlo a su hogar, así que también quería acaparar al albino sólo para él, quedarse juntos una noche luego compartir experiencias y recuerdos con Allen era la mejor manera de terminar el día.

____________________________________________________

*Kimono o quimono (着物) es el vestido tradicional , que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés mono significa ‘cosa’ y ki proviene de kiru, ‘vestir, llevar puesto’.

*Ofurisode: es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Las novias optan por llevar el furisode una última vez en la recepción de su boda para marcar el final de sus vidas individuales.

*Montsuki: es el kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia, o kamon (家紋). Es una prenda de ropa muy formal que por ejemplo llevan los novios y los invitados masculinos más relevantes en las bodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin terminé!!! Creo que me quedó un poco largo y extra azucarado, pero era necesario poner todo esto en este cap, así lo soñé y así se queda xDDD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo sí, aún cuando haya puesto tanta cursilería, pero créanme, sé porqué lo hice.
> 
> El próximo cap ya viene en camino, espérenlo con ansias porque vienen nuevas sorpresas que tal vez nadie se imagina :3
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.
> 
> Atte: Bladegaur


	32. Chapter 32

Su jornada había iniciado desde antes que despuntara el amanecer, trabajaba arduamente en su cometido, tal y como siempre lo había hecho desde hacía ya muchos años atrás; había tenido que revisar una considerable cantidad de documentos de gran importancia, y cuando por fin pudo terminar se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había invertido en ello. No era para menos, al analizar el tipo de información que contenían dichos papeles le confirmaban las muchas decisiones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida; aquellas que lo llevaron hasta ese punto y le habían permitido vivir plenamente en cada aspecto, cada camino había moldeado su porvenir y se sentía satisfecho con ello.

Sonrió con melancolía mientras observaba aquellos documentos, al fin podía contemplar el resultado de todos sus esfuerzos, había esperado su vida entera para verlos, y no lo habían defraudado, sus convicciones, sus principios, todo ello le había impulsado y había podido seguir adelante a pesar de haber sufrido aquella tragedia que sobrevino a su familia cuando él aún no sabía cómo debía manejar su vida; no obstante, siguió haciendo lo que su corazón le dictaba, ser compasivo con los demás, generoso, dejar su huella a donde quiera que iba, todo eso había quedado intacto en su interior, había sido su única guía tras verse solo en medio de aquella situación. No había muchos que supieran cuánto había padecido al seguir los ideales que sus seres queridos habían infundado en él, lo sabía, había algunas personas que no aprobaban sus acciones altruistas, pero eso nunca lo detuvo de hacer lo que mejor le parecía, tanto en sus negocios como en su vida personal.

Suspiró con nostalgia al pensar en ello, tenía un tiempo sin dedicarse a analizar las muchas circunstancias que había atravesado en su vida, entre ellas había una que no podía olvidar, su mayor logro, su acierto más grande había sido el hacerse cargo de un pequeño niño que lo llenaba de orgullo y una gran dicha como la que alguna vez tuvo con su familia, a pesar de que no compartían ningún lazo consanguíneo había sido una fortuna para él, lo había encontrado tan solo y triste, que no dudó en hacer algo al respecto. Hasta ese día no podía pensar en algo más gratificante que el haberle devuelto la felicidad a un niño tan noble y tierno como él, además de valiente y talentoso; lo había confirmado con el pasar del tiempo, en cada etapa de su vida, y con cada instructor privado que le asignó, sabía que era valioso y no quería que nadie le hiciera daño.

¿De qué manera podía resguardarlo de todos los peligros que se encontraban allá afuera? ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que nunca sufriera algo como lo que él había vivido? Esa incertidumbre le había robado muchas noches de descanso e hizo todo cuanto pudo para impedirlo, aunque sentía que ningún esfuerzo había sido suficiente hasta ese momento. El gran reloj de madera resonó con insistencia dentro de su oficina indicándole que el próximo asunto a tratar en su agenda estaba a punto de llegar, así como haberle interrumpido abruptamente sus meditaciones; guardó con mucho cuidado aquellos documentos dentro de un gran sobre color amarillo y lo selló perfectamente para que nadie pudiera tener acceso a ellos además de la persona para quien estaban destinados.

El sonido de pequeños golpes contra la pieza de madera y una silueta blanquecina se hicieron presentes en el marco de la puerta, y tras saludarle, se dirigió animadamente hasta donde él se encontraba reposando; aquel niño irradiaba tanta felicidad que por un momento no pudo reconocerlo, mas luego le sonrió con ternura al ser contagiado por la misma emoción que éste le mostraba.

-Ya estoy listo. - dijo Allen alegremente al hombre castaño ubicado tras el escritorio de madera.

-Oh, ¿pero acaso me he retrasado? - preguntó distraídamente mientras observaba el gesto ilusionado del menor.

-No, sólo me adelanté un poco. - dijo Allen riendo nerviosamente, mientras bajaba su mirada y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

Mana seguía asombrándose al ver esa actitud en el albino, una que se volvía más frecuente con cada día que pasaba, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a acostumbrarse a verlo así, pero no por ello era menos grato; de nuevo brotaba una inmensa alegría de verlo tan animado, y todas las dificultades que había vivido se desvanecían junto con los amargos recuerdos que aún persistían en su memoria, había valido la pena, lo sentía, y estaba feliz por ello; su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, y ningún otro tesoro podía compararse con la gran recompensa que estaba recibiendo de ellos.

Volvía a remontarse a aquellos años cuando vivía con su amada familia, cuando todo estaba en orden y las risas se oían sin parar, la calidez que confortaba el alma, el ambiente festivo adornando las blancas paredes de su mansión, la dulce fragancia de la esperanza volvían a imponerse en su vida; al fin, luego de tanto tiempo podía sentirse seguro otra vez. Le fue informado que su invitado ya se encontraba esperándolos en la sala y Allen salió corriendo sin esperar a lo que Mana pudiera decirle, eran tantas las cosas que deseaba conversar con él, pero sentía que el tiempo se estaba terminando y no quería entretenerlo más, todo lo que el albino debía pensar era en el viaje que iba a emprender. Sabía que tanto Allen como aquel joven de largos cabellos estaban ansiosos por volver a estar juntos, podía darse cuenta de eso al ver que se habían anticipado a lo que habían acordado, pero estaba bien, luego de haber visto y compartido con ellos el tipo de relación que querían tener, no podía hacer más que apoyarlos.

Dejó que se adelantaran para que estuvieran un momento a solas, y avanzó lentamente hacia la sala cuando lo creyó pertinente, se detuvo al llegar a la gran puerta doble y antes de que pudiera acceder por ella, pudo oír las risas divertidas de los jóvenes llenando el interior del lugar; podía imaginar la razón por la que escuchaba aquello, después de todo, era bien sabido lo que un par enamorados hacían apenas tenían oportunidad de estar juntos, y aquello en vez de molestarlo le hizo sonreír. De todas las cosas que consideró cuando inscribió al menor en aquel internado, jamás pasó por su mente la probabilidad de que algo como eso aconteciera, el que terminara teniendo una relación formal con el hijo del hombre con quien siempre tuvo desacuerdos; aquel que le había cerrado tantas puertas, el padre de aquel joven que ahora le estaba ofreciendo todo cuanto tuviera a su pequeño hijo adoptivo.

Entonces, Mana se dijo a sí mismo con fascinación “la vida es muy misteriosa, y nadie sabe lo que está reservado para el futuro”, y con todos los pensamientos anteriores aunados a este, se decidió a entrar en la habitación para que ambos chicos pudieran seguir adelante hacia su propio destino; lo primero que vio cuando abrió la puerta, fue al peliblanco alejándose del ojinegro con nerviosismo, y tratando de actuar con normalidad, Mana estaba a punto de preguntar la razón por la que estuviera tan alterado, pero lo distrajo la presencia de Kanda, quien le saludó con serenidad haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, quizás más de lo que debería, pero sabía que esa era su forma de ser, así que simplemente lo aceptó, devolviéndole el saludo con gentileza.

-Allen, tengo un obsequio para ti... - dijo acercándose al menor y extendiendo una de sus manos para mostrarle una pequeña bola dorada; Allen lo miró sin entender qué era, mas de pronto, ésta extendió un par de delgadas alas metálicas y alzó el vuelo por toda la sala. - Sé que ya eres grande para tener juguetes, pero este es uno muy especial; lo mandé hacer para que siempre te acuerdes de mí. Se llama Timcampy. -

-Timcampy. - repitió Allen fascinado mientras observaba la pequeña esfera andar de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta posarse sobre el hombro de Mana.

-Está equipado con la última tecnología y es muy valioso, debes cuidarlo mucho, ¿está bien? - Allen estaba encantado, no había hecho más que emocionarlo con su regalo; Mana de nuevo se conmovió al verlo así, debía reconocer que así era como quería ver siempre a su querido hijo, por lo que se convenció una vez más de lo que iba a hacer y continuó. - Asegúrate de llevar todo tu equipaje. -

Allen asintió y fue hacia donde había dejado sus maletas seguido por el pequeño objeto volador que había decidido acompañarlo, Mana les había concedido una nueva estadía un par de meses después de que el albino habitó en la mansión de los Kanda, al ver que las cosas estaban funcionando entre ellos, no tenía sentido hacer que volvieran a separarse por más tiempo, ni era tan insensible como para querer agobiarlos de esa manera; después de todo, era eso lo que siempre quiso, que su querido hijo fuera verdaderamente feliz, y si el hijo de aquel difunto hombre era el indicado para eso, no podía seguir negándoles su permiso. Una vez que Kanda y él estuvieron solos, Mana tomó el gran sobre amarillo que traía consigo y se lo entregó al oriental, quien inmediatamente lo recibió con especial cuidado, tal y como la situación lo requería, pues al fin y al cabo, sabía que eran documentos importantes.

-Es lo que acordamos la vez pasada, todo lo que necesitas está ahí. - dijo mientras pensaba en toda la ayuda que aquel joven le estaba brindando.

-Bien, haré todo lo que me encargó; lo prometo. - Kanda le respondió con la misma solemnidad que siempre le mostró, y el hecho de ser quien era le hacía darse cuenta de lo irónica que podía ser la vida.

Mana le sonrió complacido y en un momento de conmoción, se acercó y lo abrazó, dándole a conocer la profunda gratitud que sentía para con él, ya que nunca esperó que sería precisamente él a quien le confiara lo más valioso que poseía, pero la verdad era que Kanda se había ganado toda su confianza; no solamente había conquistado el corazón de su hijo, sino que también había reanimado el suyo y le devolvió la tranquilidad que en alguna ocasión creyó perdida. Estaba feliz, incluso Kanda podía verlo, quien impresionado y confuso por el comportamiento del castaño, se permitió aceptar aquel contacto aun cuando no estuviera ni remotamente acostumbrado a él, y le correspondió tras considerar que aquello sólo era producto de la sensibilidad del castaño, tal y como lo había aprendido del peliblanco.

Esa reacción reanimó al mayor haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran y le aprisionó con efusividad, quizás ese fue el momento más afable que mantuvieron ambos empresarios, nunca antes habían congeniado de esa manera y dudaban que algo así volviera a repetirse; Mana se sentía conmovido al ver el apoyo que estaba obteniendo del peli azul. Aquella miel le enterneció el alma, ahora estaba seguro de que el futuro de Allen estaba en buenas manos, por ello no había marcha atrás, la suerte estaba echada y él había apostado con sus mejores cartas; no, nunca lo esperó, y sin embargo había sido una gran bendición para él haberlo conocido. Al poco tiempo, aquel extraño suceso terminó, Mana se alejó y limpió los restos del líquido salino que quedaban en sus ojos y un tranquilo aunque expectante silencio se impuso en el lugar; Kanda no comprendía qué era lo que significaba aquello en realidad, mas suponía que era algo normal entre familias que compartían fuertes lazos afectivos, por lo que quiso interpretarlo como la aprobación que necesitaba para poder estar cerca de Allen.

Allen volvió luego de dejar su equipaje dentro del vehículo que Kanda llevó, además de asegurarse de haber guardado el piano de plata que Mana les había mandado llevar consigo a la mansión del oriental, sin embargo, Timcampy se alejaba de Allen y no le permitía atraparlo, esto comenzaba a preocuparle, puesto que quería guardarlo para no extraviarlo, pero con la pequeña esfera huyendo de él, le era imposible hacerlo. Mana rió con suavidad al verlo peleando con su juguete, extendió su mano para que se posara en ella y dejara de escapar del albino, cuando esta lo hizo, presionó la pequeña cruz marcada en la esfera, haciendo que encogiera sus alas hasta compactarlas, recuperando su forma circular y de nuevo se la entregó al menor; Allen regañaba al artefacto dorado por haberle causado problemas, Mana lo contemplaba con ternura y Kanda aguardaba en silencio, aquel instante era armónico para todos ellos, así como inusual, y el pensamiento de que durara un poco más se mantenía en sus mentes.

Sin embargo, todo debía seguir su curso, Mana acarició el cabello del albino para después abrazarlo con vehemencia, haciendo que éste volteara a verlo con asombro, apenas si dándole tiempo al menor de colocar la esfera dorada sobre una mesita de la sala; Allen le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose conmovido por la acción de Mana, suponía que era la usual nostalgia que sentía al ver que de nuevo se iría a vivir con Kanda por un tiempo, y rió un poco, asegurándole que volverían a verse. Mana se alejó tan sólo para tomar la mano derecha de Kanda y colocar sobre ella la del albino, además de poner las suyas por debajo y por encima, respectivamente, para sostener en el centro aquella unión y acercarlos más, habiendo acomodado a ambos jóvenes frente a él.

-Kanda, tú y Allen son tan opuestos, y sin embargo sé que nadie más podría ocupar el lugar que tienen en la vida del otro, estoy convencido ahora más que nunca; ustedes deben estar juntos, sin importar lo que pase, sólo así podrán superar cualquier dificultad que se les presente... - ambos chicos oían absortos las palabras del castaño, uno más atento que el otro, pero no por ello menos impresionado.

-¿Mana? - Allen estaba confuso por las acciones de su padre, pero este sólo sonrió y aferró sus manos con las de ellos para asegurarse de que se mantuvieran unidas.

-No dejen que nada los separe y busquen la felicidad que desean tener. -

Allen sintió que sus mejillas de coloreaban y bajó la miraba tras escuchar de nueva cuenta las palabras de Mana, por un momento le pareció como si los estuviera desposando, haciendo que se incomodara por ello, su bochorno y nerviosismo no dejaron que se percatara del ligero apretón con el que Kanda había sujetado su mano, completamente concentrado en lo que el mayor decía; Mana los soltó despacio, dejando ver la manera en que el peli azul se había aferrado a la mano del Moyashi. Todo estaba hecho, no había nada más por decir. Se despidieron con una mirada discreta y Allen intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no salir huyendo del lugar, solamente se adelantó un poco sintiéndose avergonzado para llegar a la salida lo más pronto posible, por lo que en un momento de descuido, dejó la pequeña esfera sobre la mesa de la sala; Mana la vio, la tomó, y tocó el hombro de Kanda para detenerlo antes de que fuera tras el albino.

-Cuida mucho a Allen. - le dijo al peli azul con una extraña sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca de dolor.

-Lo prometo. - le respondió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, observando cómo el castaño colocaba la bola dorada dentro uno de los bolsillos inferiores de su saco.

Kanda se sentía particularmente poseedor de la atención del hombre anglosajón, no tanto como para molestarlo, pero lo suficiente como para causarle la típica incomodidad que todos los padres siempre imponían a los pretendientes de sus hijos, como suponía le pasaba a cualquier pareja, y sin embargo, no sentía la usual ansiedad que lo hacía alejarse rápidamente de toda persona que tuviera cerca; quizás sólo era la inquietud por el viaje que iba a emprender junto al Moyashi, o el anhelo desmedido que aún mantenía vivo por volver a tocar al menor. No podía evitar analizar aquellas sensaciones con curiosidad, después de todo, era muy diferente a lo que solía percibir en su propio padre cuando éste aún vivía; le asombraba ver que lograba relajarse aún sabiendo que la presencia de Mana los acompañaba a él y al albino cada vez que había pisado ese lugar, impidiéndoles hacer algún acercamiento más evidente, y a pesar de todo, no sentía ninguna clase de amenaza de su parte, nada por lo que debiera sospechar intenciones ocultas o algún tipo de peligro, sino, quizás sólo la misma incomodidad que el mayor sentía, lo cual le causaba cierta gracia. 

Tal parecía que ambos tenían esa característica en común, era como si pudieran entenderse de esa manera, y él, al poder comprender los sentimientos y reacciones del castaño, aceptaba la sutil reticencia que mostraba cada vez que él decidía darle a conocer al mayor su notoria avidez para con el ojiplata; Mana era la primer persona en su vida con la que había logrado llegar a un acuerdo en relación a sus intereses personales, sin haber tenido que usar la fuerza o una gran y bien planeada estrategia para ello, como solía hacerlo al manejar los negocios de su padre. Hasta ese preciso momento, le había bastado ser honesto con éste hombre, dada la naturaleza afable y desinteresada de éste no se había equivocado al haber tomado la decisión de simplemente decirle la verdad; por lo que entendía que hubiera tenido que ponerlos a prueba antes de permitirle mantener la relación que quería tener con Allen, y asumió con apacible entereza todas las condiciones que le impuso, aunque ahora mismo, al oírlo expresarse de esa manera en la sala, sentía que finalmente le estaba brindando un voto de confianza, un extraño convenio en el que le estaba delegando una gran responsabilidad para con el Moyashi, pero no terminaba de convencerse de este pensamiento, y era muy probable que estuviera pensando de más por causa de su propia agitación.

Prosiguieron hasta la entrada de la propiedad donde Allen estaba con su sonriente mayordomo aguardando su llegada junto a la limosina y el camión que había llevado para el equipaje del menor, Kanda se apresuró para ir con él y se acomodó una vez que subió al vehículo, Allen se despidió de nuevo, viendo al castaño en la entrada de la mansión mientras ellos se alejaban hasta perderse de vista; Kanda sentía cierta incertidumbre por el extraño compartimento del hombre inglés, mas se repetía una y otra vez que muy probablemente se debía al poco conocimiento que tenía respecto a la convivencia familiar del albino y a la personalidad misma del susodicho, si ese era el caso, sería completamente inútil comentarle algo al menor que seguramente lo haría preocuparse por nada. Dejó de pensar cuando esos iris plateados se encontraron con los suyos, estaban radiantes y llenos de ilusión, tal y como siempre había querido verlos, y sin embargo, tan diferentes a todo lo que había visto con anterioridad en él; ambos se acercaron al sentir aquella atmósfera cargada de emotividad rodeándolos, la cual los impulsó hasta haber hecho contacto con sus labios.

Kanda miró con serenidad el gesto alegre y la bella sonrisa que el albino le mostraba, haciendo que olvidara rápidamente toda inquietud que había sentido hasta ese momento, de nuevo había surtido efecto, y aquella actitud entusiasta de parte del menor volvió a relajarlo; elevó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del albino al tiempo que recargó su frente contra la de él, tan sólo para apreciar detalladamente las suaves risas que emanaron de éste al ver sus acciones. Y por su parte, él nunca había deseado volver a su mansión con tanto ahínco como le sucedía en aquel instante, al fin tenía lo que más había anhelado en toda su vida, Allen estaba de acuerdo en realizar aquello e incluso había conseguido el permiso de su padre adoptivo, por lo cual no podía aguardar más para disfrutar aquella estadía; y las miradas inquietas y movimientos sensuales aunque discretos de parte del menor le decían claramente que él también quería hacerlo.

-Oh, no... - De un momento a otro, Allen se mostró un tanto ansioso y rebuscó frenéticamente en el interior de sus pertenencias más cercanas.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kanda habiéndose alejado un poco de él para darle más espacio.

-Creo que olvidé algo, ¿podemos regresar? - le respondió con ojos llenos de preocupación.

Kanda no le contestó, lo observó en silencio y simplemente le ordenó al chofer que volvieran inmediatamente a la mansión de los Walker, éste obedeció y viró sobre la carretera para corregir su rumbo actual, Allen notó la seriedad en el oriental y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber interrumpido el apacible momento que estaban compartiendo, y sin tener muchos ánimos, bajó la cabeza esperando que el mayor no se encontrara tan molesto con él. 

-Enseguida vuelvo, no tardaré. - dijo una vez que arribaron cerca de la propiedad, Allen se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Kanda lo miró pasmado por un instante y apenas pudo reaccionar, se asomó por la ventanilla para hablarle al peliblanco que aún no se alejaba de la limosina.

-¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste?

-El juguete que me dio Mana. - dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara, habiendo volteado hacia él, pero sin detenerse.

En cuanto lo oyó, Kanda buscó en sus bolsillos al recordar lo que el castaño había hecho minutos atrás, bajó aprisa del automóvil y fue tras el peliblanco para alcanzarlo.

-¿Hablas de esto? - dijo tocando el hombro del menor y extendiendo su mano para mostrarle la esfera dorada.

-¡Timcampy! - gritó emocionado al ver el pequeño objeto en poder del peli azul, mientras éste le recriminaba en silencio su torpeza por haberlo dejado abandonado.

Ambos apenas si habían entrado a la propiedad, por lo que estaban tentados a volver a la limosina para no interrumpir su viaje por más tiempo, esperando que el hombre inglés no se diera cuenta de que habían regresado por dicho descuido. Kanda aguardaba en silencio a que el albino se decidiera a encaminarse de vuelta a la limosina, mientras que éste hacía rodar el juguete entre sus manos a pesar de estar apagado; poco a poco, aquella situación volvía a la normalidad, cuando de pronto, un estallido se escuchó dentro del edificio, haciendo que ambos jóvenes, y Tiedoll juntamente con el chofer, voltearan a ver en esa dirección, dándose cuenta de la pequeña columna de humo que iba subiendo desde algún lugar dentro de la mansión.

-¡Mana! - dijo Allen con preocupación apenas se percató de aquella anomalía, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión con intensión de entrar en ella para ir en busca del mayor.

-¡Moyashi! - Kanda lo llamó yendo tras él al entender qué era lo que quería hacer.

Varias detonaciones siguieron a la primera, cada una de ellas más potente que la anterior, ambos chicos corrían por el estrecho camino de piedra separando una gran jardinera rumbo a la entrada de la mansión, y habiéndose acercado algunos metros a esta, una fuerte explosión hizo pedazos aquella puerta arrojándola contra ellos, así como los grandes ventanales que adornaban la fachada, y que ahora caían en derredor como una cascada de filosos cuchillos; Kanda no tuvo tiempo de proteger al albino, tan sólo lo jaló para tratar de alejarlo de aquel proyectil, aunque eso no evitó que los golpeara a ambos, razón por la cual fueron eyectados con violencia y quedaron derribados sobre el piso...

Su vista quedó empañada, el agudo sonido taladraba sus oídos, estaba aturdido, su cabeza y demás extremidades eran atacados por fuertes punzadas que parecían desgarrar su carne desde adentro, el cansancio repentino lo tenía sometido y la delirante preocupación aumentó con creces en su interior; pudo distinguir aquel líquido rojizo esparcido a su alrededor, cual cúmulo rebosante de aflicción tapizando toda la superficie cercana, su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor sobre el helado césped cubierto de escombros le comprobaba que aquella escena era completamente real. Y a pesar de toda la información que saturaba sus sentidos, él solamente podía pensar en algo completamente ajeno a ello, con la poca claridad que vislumbraban sus pupilas, pudo captar la pequeña figura nívea y grácil situada a poca distancia de él, “Mo-yash...” se arrastró con dificultad sintiendo una angustiante desesperación por llegar hasta él; estaba inmóvil, en silencio, mientras que los ensordecedores ruidos se agolpaban sobre ellos, estiró su mano y gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo una fuerte desgarre, mas esto no le impidió realizar aquella acción, quería verlo, comprobar que estuviera bien, a salvo... con vida... sin embargo, la oscuridad lo inundó hasta que todo recuerdo fue oculto por ella.

\--------------------------

En un reportaje especial, anunciaron aquel ataque en la mansión del marginado empresario, en el cual se confirmaba el fallecimiento de los miembros de aquella familia, mas no pudieron encontrar al responsable de aquel atentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿alguien quiere saber cómo terminará esto? ¿No? ^^U bueno jeje esto ha sido todo por hoy,
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Atte: Bladegaur


	33. Chapter 33

¿Cómo podía salir adelante alguien que lo había perdido todo? ¿Cómo podía seguir latiendo un corazón al que le habían arrebatado lo que más le importaba en la vida? ¿De qué manera podía mirar al mundo cuando todo lo que conocía se había desvanecido en la nada? Sin importar cuantas veces pensara en ello, no había podido encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas, el abatimiento, la tristeza eran demasiado grandes como para suponer alguna solución duradera o alguna que en verdad sirviera; en esa situación, cuestiones como la esperanza, la ilusión y la felicidad se veían inalcanzables e imposibles de suceder. “¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma se podía conseguir algo así?” nunca antes había lamentado tener una mentalidad tan escéptica y sombría como en ese momento, siempre había podido analizar cada situación con objetividad, era gracias a su personalidad estoica y calculadora que incontables veces logró encontrar la mejor manera de obtener lo que tanto esperaba, e incluso había podido otorgarle un bien a las personas que se hallaban a su paso.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sucedía así, sus deducciones no acertaban al tipo de respuesta que se requería para mejorar la situación, sus acciones no habían dado buenos resultados, y no había nada en su mente que le ayudara a encontrar una salida a toda aquella problemática; por primera vez ansiaba ser alguien que comprendiera el tipo de emociones que se veían inmersas, que pudiera responder empáticamente y hacer lo que fuera mejor para superarlas. Suspiró con pesadez por esta razón, por cada día que pasaba sin observar alguna mejoría, no sabía qué hacer, y hasta donde podía entenderlo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer con lo que había pasado; la situación se había salido de control y el poder de modificarla no estaba en sus manos.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? - preguntó el hombre mayor con interés al joven que le mostraba un semblante decaído, igual al que había visto en él hace ya muchos años; quizás incluso, mucho más apesadumbrado que en aquel entonces.

El joven lo miró sin haber reaccionado a su pregunta, acentuando el pesado ambiente se imponía en aquel lugar y no respondió ninguna cosa al respecto, de manera que el doctor se asombraba al ver lo afectado que se encontraba, aunque al tratarse de aquella situación, no podía esperar menos que eso; para él, así como para los empleados más cercanos del oriental, le era impresionante ver la inexorable lucha con que se resistía para no caer en de la desesperación, porque ni aún después de haber sufrido tantas pérdidas había podido librarse de la pesada carga que era aquel cúmulo de emociones negativas. Pero como todos sabían, él era fuerte y hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse firme a pesar de encontrarse en esa condición; por eso intentaban no agobiarlo más de lo que ya estaba y le brindaban el silencioso apoyo que necesitaba para conservar la calma en medio de esa dolorosa tempestad, una que nadie sospechó ni imaginó que sucedería alguna vez.

Aquel hombre comprendió que su presencia ya no era requerida, por lo que simplemente se despidió del menor, se levantó de su asiento y tras decirle una última observación, se encaminó hacia los largos pasillos de la mansión para salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Él por su parte, también salió en dirección contraria mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hasta ese momento e intentaba por enésima vez encontrar alguna solución a ese dilema; sin embargo, estaba cansado y no podía concentrarse en ese tema tanto como quería, el transcurso de los días había sido insoportable al no tener consigo aquello que tanto había querido, para él, hacía tiempo que las muchas flores de su jardín habían perdido su color, ni había alguna luz que alumbrara su mundo. 

Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta blanca y elevó una mano con intención de tomar la manija de cobre para abrirla, mas no lo hizo, simplemente observaba hacia la nada, preguntándose aún si lograría algo con ello; aguardó en silencio esperando poder escuchar algo dentro de aquella habitación que le reanimara la fe para continuar con su propósito, había esperado por tanto tiempo oír esa dulce voz llamándolo, que ahora se conformaba con cualquier sonido que quisiera transmitirle. Sabía que no sería fácil, desde que tomó la decisión de traerlo consigo, supo que se encontraba en estado crítico; en más de una vez ya lo había visto fuera de sí, pero esta ocasión, sin duda, era la más preocupante de todas. Tenía qué pensar, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de solucionar todo lo que les impedía seguir adelante, se habían levantado muros insondables que no podía derribar, repelían todo cuanto conocía y ninguno de sus esfuerzos lograba traspasarlos... pero ése era el quid del asunto: no tenía experiencia en ello, y tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo podía hacerle frente.

-Deberías entrar, hoy podría ser el día en que obtengas lo que estás buscando. - la voz de Tiedoll se escuchó quedamente a su lado derecho haciendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había estado estático frente a esa puerta, por la cual todavía no decidía si debía acceder.

No fue necesario mirarlo para saber que le estaba sonriendo con suavidad, tratando de brindarle ánimos para hacer algo más que sólo soportar todo en silencio, pero la nula respuesta de su parte se hizo presente, su mente luchaba por expandir su visión más allá de lo que había hecho antes y al no poder abrir más su entendimiento, simplemente no le quedaba nada más qué decir; deslizó su mano al soltar la manija hasta colocarla de nuevo a su costado, era lo más extenuante que alguna vez había sentido, y también desconocido, por lo que no tenía ninguna garantía de lo que pudiera pasar después. Giró hacia su izquierda pensando en todas estas cosas, aún no tenía ninguna idea clara y tampoco estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero no podía darse el lujo de colapsar, sabía que si lo hacía, no habría nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de todos los asuntos que él debía manejar; así que se mantuvo sereno, tanto como su determinación se lo permitía y retomó su camino para atender su ignorada agenda laboral.

-Cuídalo. - fue todo lo que dijo, para después, emprender la marcha hacia su oficina.

Tiedoll lo miró entristecido al ver que se alejaba de nueva cuenta de aquella habitación, por más que quisiera, no podía hacer más por ayudar a ninguno, todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sobrellevar aquella situación, y ninguna otra pieza podía encajar en medio de aquel rompecabezas donde la desesperanza dominaba fuertemente ambas partes.

La normalidad con la que él había vivido jamás le había pesado tanto como en ese momento, y sin embargo, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, todo lo que sabía hacer, no había podido prepararse para lo que había sucedido, y era por ello que ahora lo resentía; lamentaba desconocer la manera en la que normalmente el resto del mundo enfrentaba esas situaciones, lamentaba haberse desprovisto de tan valiosos recursos, de no ser capaz de solucionar un percance de esa magnitud ni poder brindarle a su bien más preciado aquello que precisaba.

Se sentó en su enorme escritorio sintiéndose exhausto a pesar de que recién había comenzado el día, y miró los documentos pendientes que aguardaban a ser revisados por él; deseaba saber cuánto tiempo más seguirían de esa manera, y cómo podría restaurar su vida desde el momento en que los días se habían tornado tan oscuros e inclementes. Cumplía con cada asunto que tenía programado y sabía con exactitud qué era lo que debía hacer cada día, sin embargo, no podía encontrar alguna utilidad a nada de lo que comúnmente hacía, los balances de cuentas jamás le habían interesado menos, su mansión estaba más vacía que nunca, y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de realizar aquella molesta rutina; ésa era la verdad, se había preparado para realizar aquello hasta el fin de sus días, no había nada más aparte de eso y no había algo más que quisiera, tampoco conocía otro estilo de vida, eso era todo: una mera costumbre que realizaba inconscientemente. 

Calma, debía mantener la calma pese a todo, porque aún aguardaba por una solución, una oportunidad que les permitiera salir de la fosa cenagosa en la que se encontraban atrapados...

\-------------------------

Estaba cansado, abatido, su carne dolía, su vista se nublaba y el exceso de luz lo cegaba hasta el punto de retenerlo dentro de la inconsciencia, su corazón vacilaba, su mente se turbaba, su respiración acompasada lo mantenía adormecido, y le era imposible darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; no tenía ninguna fuerza, su cuerpo no respondía ni lograba adquirir algún impulso que lo motivara a abandonar el sitio donde se encontraba, nada, simplemente no había nada. Un gran vacío era lo que apercibía en su interior, sólo un abismo interminable donde seguía cayendo, donde no podía tocar el fondo; podía sentirlo, lo conocía, había estado tantas veces dentro de él que no había nada que pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario, nada que pudiera sacarlo de ahí. Aquella desolación sólo lo abrumaba, el poco entendimiento que se mantenía despierto en él le confirmaba con horror la prisión donde estaba atrapado; nuevamente la tristeza lo embriagaba y la congoja lo sometía sin piedad.

¿Por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué sentía tanta agonía? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto ya? ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose tan miserable? ¿Cuándo acabaría todo eso? No podía más, no quería seguir soportándolo, sólo deseaba poder descansar, liberarse de toda esa carga que lo estaba aplastando, o dejarse aniquilar por ella de una vez por todas... aunque quizás, sólo necesitaba un pequeño rayo de esperanza que lo alumbrara. Una esfera dorada voló cerca de su rostro protegiéndolo escasamente de la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana, sacudía sus largas alas haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos albinos se agitaran a causa de la pequeña ventisca que creaba; un débil quejido brotó de su garganta reseca haciendo que desconociera el extraño sonido que había salido de ella. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de pronto, pero no pudo sentir ninguna de las presencias que habían entrado, todo era tan distante y ajeno a él que ni siquiera parpadeó con extrañeza por ello; no había nada que pudiera sentir en aquel lugar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿cómo se siente hoy? - la apacible voz sonó brevemente rompiendo el pesado silencio que había en la habitación.

Suaves tintineos y sonidos huecos se escucharon a causa de los movimientos realizados por los sirvientes que acompañaban al hombre mayor, más por hacer el servicio habitual que tenían a cargo que por tener algo que arreglar en aquel dormitorio; de nueva cuenta no hubo respuesta, los presentes miraron con tristeza hacia donde se encontraba la cama, no había nada que pudieran hacer por aquel joven que en algún momento les había alegrado tanto la vida. Terminaron su acto y salieron del lugar deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algún milagro aconteciera para que aquella situación cambiara.

\-------------------------------

Una gran columna de humo subiendo hasta el cielo, escombros esparcidos por todas partes y el ruido ensordecedor de las detonaciones llenaban completamente sus adentros; la desesperación, la latente preocupación por desconocer qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, todo ello se agolpaba inmisericorde en lo profundo de su alma. Había pasado alrededor de un mes luego de haber presenciado aquella escena y aún la recordaba como si recién hubiese acontecido, las heridas que había obtenido habían sanado con el pasar del tiempo, no así el amargo sentir que aún lo inundaba desde el momento en que se descubrió dentro del hospital de renombre -propiedad suya- donde no sólo había confirmado con creces que todo aquello había sido real, sino que también fue testigo de la cruenta visión en la que aquel chico de cabellos nevados se agitaba violentamente sobre la camilla a causa de la desolación que sentía; las enfermeras habían tenido que tomar medidas extremas para dominarlo dado el estado de shock en que se encontraba y él, sin meditarlo, intervino para que aquellas personas dejaran de someterlo con amarras y sedantes.

En aquella ocasión vio esos iris plateados ausentes, como si fueran un par de frágiles espejos completamente quebrados y vacíos, no podían reflejar nada más que el inmenso dolor que sentía, fue como si estuvieran suplicando un poco de compasión a esa vida llena de pesares, incluso él lo había sentido, él más que nadie deseaba que el albino no tuviera que pasar por más situaciones como esa; pero sin importar cuánto lo intentó, no pudo evitar que se desvaneciera el último resplandor que se había mantenido en esos ojos cuando éstos cayeron pesadamente en la oscuridad, en un lugar donde no pudo alcanzarlo y donde el menor se había sumergido todo ese tiempo. La impotencia se tornó indolente haciéndole ver cuán vanos habían sido sus esfuerzos por hacerlo volver, y aún cuando logró traerlo consigo a un lugar donde estaría a salvo, no pudo obtener ningún avance con él, pero lo entendía, sabía que una impresión de ese tamaño no iba a poder superarse tan fácilmente; lo había vivido en carne propia a pesar de que el dolor que había experimentado no ese comparó con lo que alguna vez imaginó, mas ahora, al haber sucedido tan repentinamente al chico anglosajón, sin ningún tipo de aviso ni sospecha, no podía suponer cuánto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse. 

Gruñó con fuerza al recordar la manera tan despiadada con que aquellas personas intentaron someter al menor, y aunque recibió muchas amonestaciones y le explicaron los riesgos que conllevaba el hacerse cargo de él, no dudó en hacer el traslado, quería permanecer a su lado pese todo; aún cuando los gritos de agonía, las interminables lágrimas y la nula esperanza de que ese corazón destrozado siguiera con vida volvieron escalofriantes todas las noches siguientes dentro de su residencia, él no cambió de parecer, no sólo porque le había prometido al padre del menor que cuidaría de él, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a perderlo otra vez. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario, esperaría tanto como lo precisara hasta asegurarse de que volviera a ser aquel chico desesperante y atolondrado que conocía, porque nada le importaba más en ese mundo, nada le haría desistir de aquella convicción y aún estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía por alguna oportunidad que le permitiese restaurar aquella herida; por aliviar el dolor que lo inundaba; por darle lo que más anhelaba, daría todo con tal de sanar aquella mente lacerada, porque deseaba ver su bella sonrisa y tenerlo junto a él una vez más... 

Las pocas veces que había recuperado la consciencia sólo lloraba cuantiosamente llamando a su padre una y otra vez, en el pasado ambos habían tenido algunos percances en referencia a eso, pero ahora no podía recriminarle el que deseara verlo con tales ansias y fuera éste la única persona que se encontrara en su mente; ahora sólo quedaba esperar que recobrara las fuerzas, que sus heridas sanaran y que hubiera un pequeño espacio dentro de él que lo recordara. Kanda estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo aún si eso no sucedía, porque sabía que la condición en la que se encontraba era verdaderamente delicada, él había buscado alguna solución que pudiera aplicar en el albino, pero no había conseguido ninguna; y era en momentos como ese que comenzaba a sentir el peso de aquella diferencia que siempre lo caracterizó, puesto “comprensión” y “afecto” eran dos cosas que él nunca pudo aprender en su ámbito familiar. 

Elevó la vista al notar una presencia que se había escabullido dentro de su oficina sin haberse molestado en llamar a la puerta, pero ignoró aquel hecho sabiendo que sería innecesario tratar de reprocharle cosa alguna a ese individuo; se limitó a mantenerse indiferente y siguió trabajando en silencio.

-Has trabajado mucho, necesitas descansar, Yuu. - dijo Tiedoll sonriendo con tristeza al pensar en todas las noches que Kanda había estado velando por la recuperación del albino.

Sus empleados también estaban preocupados por el peli azul, sabían con cuánta dedicación había cuidado al menor durante todo ese tiempo, él mismo se había echo cargo de todo lo que había necesitado, nadie más había podido acercarse a aquella habitación, salvo por la rutina diaria; cualquier asunto extranormal estaba completamente fuera de eso, los episodios de violencia que había tenido habían sido manejados por él también, puesto que se temía que pudiera herir a alguno de los sirvientes al estar fuera de sí, mas tal situación nunca sucedió en todas esas ocasiones. Por esta razón, no permitió que los médicos volvieran a esposarlo y tampoco autorizó el uso de sedantes, no podía dejar que usaran eso en él cuando sólo era dolor y tristeza lo que tenía alterado al albino; además no podía culparlo, sabía que eso había sido lo más traumático que había vivido, por eso no podía dejar que alguien más simplemente lo tratara de esa manera en vez de entender el porqué de su condición.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó con una serenidad casi lamentable, a pesar de que se estaba esforzando por sonar igual que siempre.

-Se veía más lúcido que en otras ocasiones. - respondió el mayordomo con un atisbo de felicidad, tanto por tener la certeza de lo que decía como por saber lo que eso significaba para ambos jóvenes.

Kanda se detuvo al escucharlo mirando hacia la nada y bajó despacio las hojas de cálculo que estaba realizando, trató de mantener la calma puesto que sentía el deseo de salir corriendo hacia aquella habitación en busca del ojiplata, pero no, no quería bajar la guardia ni suponer que ya estaba recuperado sólo por esa razón; no podía ser tan rápido, ni podía confiarse sin al menos haber aguardado un poco más, tenía que ser muy paciente con aquella situación si realmente quería brindar todo su apoyo para que el otro se recuperara, aunque no podía negar que oír eso había aumentado considerablemente sus expectativas para con el albino.

-Deberías ir a verlo. - dijo de nuevo Tiedoll esperando poder convencerlo de realizar aquello, lo cual molestó brevemente a Kanda.

No podía exigir una respuesta tan apresurada de parte del menor, ni debía exigirse a sí mismo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo y de lo que aún no había aprendido a hacer, por más que deseara estar ahí cuando despertara y ver con sus propios ojos que el otro recobrara la consciencia, no aseguraba que ambos pudieran manejar esa situación; eso sin contar todo lo que Allen aún no sabía.

Suspiró quedamente, tristemente, a pesar de todo no podía ocultar su preocupación ni su ferviente deseo por tratar de mejorar la condición del menor, y por más que quisiera molestarse con su mayordomo y reclamarle como solía hacerlo, no podía; no después de haber sido tan útil cuando sucedió aquella catástrofe: había contactado específicamente a los hospitales que le pertenecían y al único doctor en quien confiaba para asegurarse de que todo se hiciera con la mayor discreción posible, además de vigilar estrictamente cada papeleo que se llevó a cabo y esforzarse por mantener el orden necesario para todos los que estuvieran involucrados en este percance hicieran su trabajo correctamente. Kanda estaba profundamente agradecido por todas sus atenciones y el trato que le brindaba al albino, sabía que era habilidoso en todo lo hacía, y no podía molestarse con él por eso; no ahora que se necesitaba tanto aquel apoyo de su parte, y aún le hacía desear que él tuviera el poder de solucionar ese problema, después de todo, sabía que había heridas que no podían sanar con medicina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- “Moyashi...”-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuchó un suave murmullo junto a él y buscó lentamente con su mirada la fuente de donde provenía, apenas había movido sus iris cuando se repitió aquel sonido, giró su cabeza sintiendo un inusual asombro recorriéndolo, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por lo que le fue difícil levantarse, la esfera alada se movió junto a él como si estuviera emocionada por verlo reaccionar; el murmullo resonaba constante y lo inquietaba un poco más cada vez, se incorporó despacio de la cama emperifollada con bellas sábanas y cojines, ignoró deliberadamente la pequeña mesa con elegante vajilla aderezada de comida y avanzó con gran esfuerzo para llegar a la gran puerta blanca que estaba frente a él. Sus pies descalzos abandonaron la tersura del piso alfombrado y caminó a paso lento, tambaleándose por los alargados pasillos, mas no era capaz de sentir el frío del mármol en su piel, la intensa luz de los ventanales le hacían alejarse de ellos, como queriendo huir de entre tanta luminiscencia que de alguna manera lo lastimaba; la pequeña esfera voló delante de él logrando atrapar su atención y lo guió esperando que siguiera el rumbo que le estaba indicando, “Moyashi...” los murmullos no habían cesado, por lo que la decisión de continuar escuchándolos se mantuvo firme en su corazón.

Desconocía todo lo que había a su alrededor y caminaba sin percatarse de la dirección que tomaban sus pies, en algún punto se detuvieron, y cuando por fin alzó su vista pudo observar una enorme puerta doble de madera, la cual miró con simplicidad, transcurrió un prolongado instante en el que su mente divagó sin reconocer el lugar donde estaba, mas luego elevó una mano y se acercó a ésta tratando de tocarla; sentía un fuerte impulso golpeando su pecho al verse rodeado de cada objeto en aquel espacio, pero sin entender realmente a qué se debía el interés que emanaba de él, terminó recostando su cabeza contra aquella pieza sin decidirse a entrar por ella, y miró vacilante hacia el gran ventanal situado a su izquierda.

-Deberías ir a verlo. -

-Lo haré en cuanto termine. - dijo el japonés con un poco de cansancio al pensar en todas las cuentas que tenía que realizar.

Aquella voz reanimó la conciencia del albino a pesar de sentir la debilidad que mantenía sometido su cuerpo, apoyó ambas manos sobre las puertas tratando de incorporarse una vez más sin conseguirlo, notó el traqueteo realizado por la esfera dorada sobre la mesita esquinada en el pasillo junto a él, sobre la cual había un gran florero y demás piezas de cristal; Timcampy se escabulló en medio de estas haciendo que sus alas se atoraran entre las asas que las componían, por lo que tironeó de ellas haciendo que dichos objetos cayeran bruscamente.

-N... ¡¡No!! - la reacción del albino tardó en llegar al ver cómo los adornos se estrellaban contra el piso y cubrieran aquella superficie sin haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo.

El grito emitido por el menor se escuchó claramente dentro de aquella oficina, además del estruendoso sonido de las pieza rompiéndose, por lo que asombraron a ambos hombres cuando lo reconocieron, Kanda dejó a un lado los papeles que tenía en sus manos y se levantó aprisa de su asiento para ir hacia las puertas dobles abriéndolas en el acto, sin esperar que el mayordomo fuera a hacerlo; aquello hizo que el peliblanco perdiera el equilibrio al tener apoyado todo su peso en ellas y cayó sobre el oriental haciendo que ambos chicos quedaran abalanzados, Kanda lo miró con extrañeza por el hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar, y Allen lo miró con un poco de temor por la sorpresa que le sobrevino a causa de la caída, sintiéndose también angustiado por la debilidad que resentía en su cuerpo. Kanda notó el desastre que había en el piso y al darse cuenta de que el albino estaba descalzo, rodeó su espalda y lo alzó de las rodillas para cargarlo, tratando de evitar que se lastimara con los muchos fragmentos de vidrio que había por doquier y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación.

-Limpia esto. - le dijo a Tiedoll antes de alejarse, quien no se había movido de su lugar dentro de la oficina y sólo los miró marcharse en silencio.

Allen emitió un pequeño quejido por el susto cuando Kanda lo tomó con tanta firmeza para cargarlo, pero apenas sintió el resguardo que le brindaban el cuerpo y los brazos del oriental comenzó a calmarse, su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco de la tensión repentina con que había reaccionado; el aroma familiar, la tibieza de esos brazos y suave andar del otro le confortaron de una manera que había olvidado ya, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del mayor y aferró con su mano el fino traje que éste vestía. Por un momento no hubo nada más en su mente que no fueran los detalles que podía percibir en aquel joven de larga cabellera, de cuando en cuando miraba distraídamente a la pequeña esfera voladora que seguía rondando alrededor de ellos, mas no había reacciones ni otro tipo de pensamientos en él, sólo la sensación de una cálida brisa rodeándolo, cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de aquella gentileza luego de tanto tiempo de no sentirla.

Se aferró a él con fuerza al sentir que entraron por una puerta, haciendo que percibiera la súbita inquietud de estar nuevamente en aquel lugar y el sentimiento de abandono vino a él cuando fue depositado sobre la elegante cama de donde se había levantado, aún sujetaba el saco negro del peli azul sin tener intenciones de soltarlo a pesar de que éste no había hecho nada por alejarse de él; Kanda miró discretamente hacia la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la vajilla llena de comida y luego observó al albino que permanecía cabizbajo delante de él. Sus ojos seguían apagados, sus blancos cabellos estaban alborotados, igual a como lo pudo ver cada vez que se quedó a dormir con él dentro del internado; pero sus brazos carecían de fuerzas, se sorprendía de que hubiera sido capaz de levantarse e ir hasta su oficina en esas condiciones, y aún cuando lo cargó, sintió cuan ligero se encontraba su cuerpo, completamente diferente a todas las veces que lo había tomado entre sus brazos.

Sabía que Allen se encontraba muy débil, pero la frustración que sentía al ver que durante todo ese tiempo no había podido reconvenirle, sólo lograba aumentar su preocupación y miraba con aflicción el semblante decaído del menor; ninguno de los dos conseguía descifrar sus propios pensamientos para poder transmitirle algo coherente al otro, quedando sumidos en un insoportable silencio que tornaba el ambiente aún más incordio de lo que hubieran sentido antes. El golpeteo contra la puerta rompió aquel pesado silencio y la voz de Tiedoll se escuchó al fondo informándole al nipón sobre algunas llamadas que había recibido y los asuntos que esperaban ser atendidos por él; Kanda giró con intensión de ir a la salida cuando se dio cuenta del sutil agarre con que Allen seguía aferrado a su saco, aquello fue impresionante para él en muchos sentidos, más de los que había considerado, por lo que tardó un poco en procesar esa reacción de su parte.

Allen parecía perturbado y se resistía a dejarlo ir, y aún cuando fuera increíble para él considerar esas acciones como un producto de su subconsciente, fue inevitable pensar en el invaluable momento que había suscitado en él; Kanda tenía una muy ocupada agenda, por lo que cada minuto de su tiempo era plenamente dedicado a realizar todos esos quehaceres para sus empresas. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de la peculiar escena que se revelaba ante sus ojos, no sólo por el hecho de encontrarse en ese predicamento, sino que la evidente respuesta a éste había surgido espontáneamente dentro de él cuando vio esos ojos grises elevarse y posarse sobre los suyos, mostrándole cuan angustiado se sentía al ver que estaba a punto de dejarlo solo otra vez. Kanda no pretendió alejarse, antes bien, tomó las famélicas manos del inglés entre las suyas y se inclinó hasta casi arrodillarse delante del albino que lo observaba con notable inquietud.

-Iré a dar algunas indicaciones, no tardaré. - dijo mirándole con serenidad, tratando de asegurarle que no se apartaría de él.

Allen bajó la mirada luego de escucharlo, haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar el pequeño lapso en el que el peli azul salió para hablar con su mayordomo en el pasillo, Timcampy se mantuvo junto a él para relajarlo y voló hasta su rostro para frotarse contra él a modo de consuelo, una vez que Kanda terminó de darle instrucciones al mayor, entró de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, al lado izquierdo del albino; ambos estuvieron callados sin pensar realmente en cómo romper aquella barrera que los mantenía incomunicados, tal parecía que la simple acción de mostrarse cercano lograba aliviar un poco el malestar que sentía el menor. Eso fue más que suficiente para convencer al japonés de que debía quedarse a su lado, por lo que haberle ordenado a Tiedoll que cancelara todas las reuniones que tenía programadas en la semana fue nada para él ni le pesó en lo más mínimo; no deseaba arruinar ese momento y menos aún iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a acercarse a Allen y hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que mejorara el estado en que se encontraba.

Escoger entre ocuparse del buen funcionamiento de sus empresas o dedicarse a atender al chico británico había sido la más sencilla de todas las decisiones que había tenido que tomar, porque ninguna labor podía importarle más que ver por el bienestar de aquel níveo y menos aún cuando había sido él mismo quien había ido a buscarlo para estar a su lado; Kanda podía convencerse plenamente de ello, dado que no había visto ese comportamiento en el menor en ninguna otra ocasión, y luego de haber esperado tanto por el momento propicio que le permitiera hablar con él para tratar de solucionar alguno de los conflictos que tenían, no estaba dispuesto a rechazarlo; eso fue lo que siempre hizo su propio padre con su madre, a quienes irremediablemente terminaba recordando cada vez que intentaba averiguar el mejor método para lidiar con el albino y todos los problemas que tenían que enfrentar, si había algo que Kanda no quería hacer, era precisamente eso: caer en alguno de los errores que su padre había cometido. 

Aquella convicción resurgía con creces mientras meditaba en ello, y aunque Allen no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para poder manejar esa situación, se mostraba mucho más estable que en días anteriores; Kanda sabía que aun se encontraba en un punto crítico, por lo que no pretendía reclamarle nada de lo que había acontecido en el pasado, era preciso que se enfocara en reponer las energías faltantes, así como darle el tiempo necesario a su mente y corazón para que sanaran completamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detallar una vez más el aspecto que tenía, era verdaderamente preocupante darse cuenta de la manera en que se había mantenido hasta ese momento, el pijama ahora le quedaba más holgado de lo normal; sabía que Allen tenía la mala costumbre de descuidarse demasiado cuando tenía que enfrentar situaciones difíciles, lo había visto algunas veces, aunque ninguna había sido tan dolorosa como esta, y realmente dudaba que pudiera haber alguna otra que le afectara más que eso. Y a pesar de que no contaba con muchas cosas que pudiera ofrecerle para aliviar su pesar, estaba dispuesto a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que recuperara su propia identidad y la motivación que había perdido; lo pensó un poco más antes de decidirse a decir algo al respecto, puesto que por el momento sólo deseaba que se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Aún no quieres comer nada? - preguntó Kanda en el tono más suave que pudo, viendo la vajilla con comida.

Notó un ligero temblor en Allen, quien sólo agachó más la mirada y se encogió en su lugar, un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, pues podía recordar haber vivido exactamente la misma escena con los roles invertidos cuando su padre murió, entendía el sentir que estaba golpeando el corazón del menor, y aun sabía que no era capaz de imaginar realmente cuan grande era su sufrimiento dada la situación; y sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en hacer lo mismo que Allen hizo por él en aquella ocasión, estiró una de sus manos y tomó con cuidado el brazo izquierdo del albino, observando las marcas de las agujas con las que habían tenido que suministrarle un suero con tal de combatir la desnutrición en la que se encontraba. Allen había sido atendido durante la noche del día anterior, razón por la cual tuvieron que llamar al único doctor al que podía confiarle al menor -el mismo que había atendido a su padre- para que lo revisara mientras que él estuvo cuidándolo hasta asegurarse de que se estabilizara, tan sólo esperando y deseando que mejorara un poco al menos. No era necesario que Allen supiera esto, por lo que no pensaba decírselo; y al ver que había podido recuperar un poco de su raciocinio, supo que había valido la pena haberse trasnochado por eso.

-¿Quieres que te apliquen suero otra vez? - dijo con un deje de preocupación, acariciando suavemente la piel lacerada del albino.

Allen no reaccionó a ninguna pregunta, mas miró con cierta atención la manera en que Kanda estaba tocándolo, incluso se sintió hipnotizado por el fino tacto con que sostenía su brazo lastimado; sentía dolor en él, pero aún así su consciencia no estaba del todo alerta como para advertirle aquella percepción nerviosa. Kanda se dio cuenta de eso y lo soltó despacio para acercarse a la mesa de donde tomó una varilla con mitarashi dango y se la ofreció, esperando que accediera a comerla.

-A Mana no le gustaría verte de esa manera. - dijo mostrándole el dango.

-¿Mana? - Allen alzó repentinamente la mirada hacia él, sintiéndose alterado por la mención de ese nombre.

Kanda asintió con serenidad al percatarse de que había reaccionado, mas no estaba tranquilo al saber lo que podría representar para el albino; pero, tenía que hacer que volviera a probar alimento de alguna forma, el menor peligraba con cada día que pasaba sin comer, así que debía que valerse de cualquier excusa con tal de convencerlo para que volviera a hacerlo. Aunque ver esos ojos turbados y angustiados luchando por mantener su mente despierta para no volver a caer en la inconsciencia fue más difícil de soportar de lo que pensó; el gesto destrozado en el albino le decía que su sufrimiento seguía latente, como si todo ese tiempo no lo hubiera afectado ni aminorado en lo más mínimo, lo cual fue aun más preocupante para él.

Aguardó en silencio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo dicho por Tiedoll fuera verdad y la lucidez del menor no lo abandonara nuevamente. Allen parecía estar meditando sus palabras por un largo rato, y en el momento menos esperado se acercó titubeando y dio un pequeño mordisco al dango que el oriental le ofrecía, Kanda se asombró al verlo masticar lentamente la bola de arroz, mas decidió seguir aguardando a que se animara a comer más; para su sorpresa, Allen comenzó a gimotear y sollozar con más fuerza a medida que fue ingiriendo aquella porción, lo vio elevar sus manos para cubrir sus ojos a causa de las numerosas lágrimas que brotaban de ellos.

-M-Mana... Mana está... - decía Allen con la voz quebrada por el llanto mientras intentaba limpiar sus mejillas.

Los lamentos del menor resonaron por toda la habitación, taladrando profundamente el corazón del chico japonés quien lo miraba con pesar, sin poder pensar en algo que lograra tranquilizarlo; el cuerpo de Allen se agitaba por el movimiento involuntario de su caja tóraxica y se inclinó poco a poco hasta apoyarse sobre el hombro derecho del peli azul, tanto por la debilidad de su cuerpo como por la búsqueda de algún soporte que le ayudara a sobrellevar ese espantoso sentimiento. 

-Lo sé. - le respondió, entrecerrando los ojos con lástima.

Kanda miró consternado aquella reacción en él, una que llevaba mucho tiempo sin haber visto y que verdaderamente no pensó volver a ver bajo esas condiciones, por ello no lograba descubrir qué debía hacer, aun cuando se esforzara por tratarlo del mismo modo en que él lo hizo meses atrás; a diferencia de él, Kanda no sabía qué podría hacer para animarlo, sólo lo rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, esperando que Allen pudiera sentir al menos un poco del confort que deseaba brindarle, porque en esa ocasión, sentía que no surtiría efecto aquella frase que siempre usó para tratar de consolarlo, entendía cuan diferente era esa situación de todas las anteriores, por lo tanto no pudo decirle “no llores”.

Lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si el albino estuviera hecho de cristal y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, o mejor dicho, tratando de no romperlo más de lo que ya estaba, porque aun cuando luchara por no dejarse sucumbir ante el pesar que sentía, le era doloroso ver a ese chiquillo tan destrozado; Kanda había aprendido a superar toda clase de situaciones manteniendo una postura firme a pesar del dolor que pudiera haber sentido, porque siempre hubo un fin para él, una meta que alcanzar, una recompensa, la cual no podía comparase con el suplicio que estuviera padeciendo. Pero saber que Allen había perdido lo que más le importaba en su vida, sin contar con ninguna otra motivación que lo impulsara ni algo más a lo que aferrarse para salir adelante, le hacía entender que no podía esperar la misma acción en él.

Aunque ambos habían sentido un dolor parecido a lo largo de sus vidas, no habían reaccionado de la misma manera, ciertamente eran distintos el uno del otro, y por lo tanto no podían resolver sus problemas empleando los mismos métodos; a pesar de todo, Kanda no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en esa condición, debía desvanecer el derrotismo que se había situado sobre el menor y sobre sí mismo. No podía aceptarlo por más tiempo, ni dejaría que esa situación permaneciera en medio de sus vidas, no si él podía hacer al respecto aún y cuando no tuviera la más remota idea de cómo podría hacerlo. Lo pensó un poco más antes de tratar de hablarle otra vez a Allen, quien seguía llorando sobre su hombro aunque sin ninguna fuerza, debido al atonía que lo tenía sometido; y sin embargo, la firme convicción que había adquirido se reflejó con ímpetu en sus ojos rasgados, volvían a mostrarse alertas y seguros como antes, pues nuevamente había una situación compleja delante de él, la cual debía enfrentar y salir victorioso de ella. 

-Estás muy débil, tienes que comer algo para poder recuperarte. - dijo separándolo para mirarlo a los ojos, esperando que Allen entendiera lo que intentaba decirle. - No puedes seguir así, ¿entiendes? Tu condición es delicada, pero aún puedes salir adelante. Te daré cualquier cosa que quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo. -

El albino lo miró vacilante por un largo rato en el que únicamente pudo apreciar el gesto perdido y turbado que le mostraba, no había mucha claridad en él para entender en su totalidad las palabras del peli azul, pero el repentino deseo de expresarse se hizo presente, uno que lo llenó por completo tan sólo con pensarlo.

-Quédate aquí, no te vayas. - dijo Allen con una mirada llena de aflicción, de manera que un nuevo brote de lágrimas surgió en él; en medio de su herido y atormentado corazón, únicamente emanó aquel deseo, lo único que quería.

Aquella súplica hizo estragos en el interior del chico japonés, pues verdaderamente no esperaba que fuera a decirle eso, no pudo evitar que el asombro se reflejara en su rostro, una fuerte conmoción lo sacudió, y por un instante no fue capaz de reaccionar; había quedado embelesado por el gesto que Allen le mostró, y poco a poco, su imperiosa convicción fue cautivada por la dulzura que emanaba del menor. Su semblante se suavizó, su mirada se tornó compasiva y elevó sus manos para acariciar con cuidado las pálidas mejillas, sonrosadas y húmedas a causa la irritación de las lágrimas salinas.

-Entonces, me quedaré aquí. - dijo Kanda con determinación y el inmenso anhelo de reanimar aquel corazón herido.

Allen parecía un témpano de hielo, temblaba ante cada impresión que recordaba y se estremecía por el toque de las manos de Kanda, éste lo refugió en su pecho, logrando tranquilizar la agitación que aún lo dominaba gracias a la cálida sensación que le proporcionaron sus brazos; nada, no había nada que deseara más que volver a ver su sonrisa, lo amaba más que a nada y quería hacerlo feliz, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que el albino fuera lastimado, aún y cuando no había podido alertarlo de alguna manera, y por más que lo deseaba, no podía evitar que sintiera todo ese dolor. Pero daría todo de sí para ayudarlo a sobreponerse, lo protegería aunque fuera lo último que hiciera...

“Lo prometo...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cap, aún hay cositas que revelar y si desean saber en qué terminará esta historia, les aconsejo seguir leyendo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me han apoyado y se mantienen interesadas en este fic, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, comentar y dejarme un voto a favor TTwTT.
> 
> Atte: Bladegaur


End file.
